El linaje de la sangre
by DeDanae
Summary: Si algo le sucediera, Lyosha...", empezó Leo. No le dejé terminar. Ni siquiera puedo oírselo decir, mucho menos llegar a considerar la idea. "Nada le ocurrirá", afirmé. "Y si así fuera, Lisías daría su vida por ella. No le negará su sangre"
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, pues después de pensarlo casi todo el fin de semana, al final me he decidido a colgar esta nueva historia. No me convence demasiado, no por la historia en sí, sino por lo que pasa, pero por algún motivo me salió así. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba pasando algo que yo NO quería que pasara. Ya sabéis, eso de que yo no escribo las historias, que se escriben solas sin que yo me proponga el rumbo a seguir.. En fin, el caso es que está así, y así se va a quedar. Ya veréis a que me refiero cuando llegue el momento. Por lo demás, pues nada, el trío tan peleón como de costumbre :)**

**Arthe, pensaré en lo que me propones para otra historia, pero tengo que darle bastantes vueltas. Ya me costó imaginarme a Lisías enamorado en "La muchacha en las sombras", y necesito pensar un poco más en ello. Además, tengo un par de ideas que van por ahí, pero necesito un poco más de tiempo. Y si, tiene que ver con la segunda parte de "La muchacha.."**

**Rosii, no te contesté al review del último capítulo de "Familia de Sangre", pero lo hago aquí. Si, estás de suerte, nadie ha reclamado a Leo en exclusividad, pero aquí, el akelarre de locas (Kara, Arthe y yo) lo tenemos en la familia. Está él y todos nuestros vampiros favoritos. Y los compartimos, como buenas hermanas, así que tendrás que hacerte hermana nuestra para poder ehhh.. bueno, lo que quieras con él :) Y ni pensar en Lisías, que es de Arthe, en Lyosha, que es de Kara, y en Alessandro, que evidentemente es mío, como demuestra las historias de Arthe :)**

**Como siempre, espero vuestros comentarios, vuestras críticas, vuestras sugerencias y etc, etc. Y no seáis demasiado duras cuando lleguemos a donde yo NO quería llegar. Recordad eso, que yo NO quería hacerlo. Pero para eso aún faltan unos cuantos capítulos. Mientras tanto, ahí os queda el prólogo, para ir haciendo boca. **

**Gracias a todas por estar ahí. Sin vosotras, no podría seguir escribiendo :) **

**Prólogo. ALEKSEI.**

"Lyosha, ¿no vienes?", preguntó Nadya, al ver que yo no parecía en absoluto dispuesto a abandonar la bañera.

"Me quedaré unos minutos. Esperadme abajo, me reuniré con vosotros enseguida", respondí.

Nadya pareció dispuesta a replicar, pero Leo la arrastró suavemente del brazo, dirigiéndome una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Vamos, querida", le oí susurrar. "Ha sido una semana dura, necesita relajar la cabeza un rato"

Le devolví la sonrisa a mi hermano, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. No puedo por menos que darle la razón. Necesito silencio. Al menos unos minutos. Desde la batalla contra los lobos y la aniquilación del clan de Mateo, Leo y yo hemos tenido más trabajo del que podíamos haber imaginado en nuestros sueños más optimistas. Las noticias sobre el combate se extendieron como reguero de pólvora, y la excelente actuación de nuestros guerreros, unida a nuestra propia fama, consiguieron que decenas de nómadas llamaran a nuestras puertas, y que todos los pequeños clanes buscaran nuestra amistad, consejo o ayuda. En menos de un año, hemos conseguido el objetivo que Lisías tenía en mente cuando nos ofreció la alianza con su clan. Nos hemos convertido en la familia más influyente en el continente americano, y ninguno de los jóvenes cabezas de clan se atreve a alzar un brazo sin contar con nuestra aprobación.

Es por eso que he pasado los últimos días con la mente concentrada en los pensamientos de media docena de hombres, mientras intentábamos mediar en una estúpida discusión entre dos familias rivales que acudieron a nosotros en busca de ayuda. Después de muchas negociaciones, todo se ha resuelto felizmente, pero mi cabeza está a punto de estallar. Quizá nuestros cuerpos no puedan agotarse si están bien alimentados, pero la mente es otra cosa bien distinta. Por supuesto, al estar sólo rodeado de los nuestros, puedo evitar entrometerme en sus mentes, pero la fuerza de la costumbre me obliga a deslizarme hacia los pensamientos de Nadya, o de Leo. Especialmente de Nadya. Siempre mantengo una conexión mental casi inconsciente con ella cuando está al alcance de mis poderes mentales. Pero incluso ese sutil lazo mental es más de lo que mi cerebro puede asumir en este instante. Intentando acallar también los sonidos de la casa, me sumergí dentro del agua por completo, disfrutando de la poco habitual sensación de silencio. Cerré los ojos, retuve mi innecesaria respiración, y dejé que mi mente vagara libre de intromisiones por los recuerdos del último año.

Un año ya. Y parece que fue ayer cuando el destino puso frente a mí primero a Nadya, y después a Leo, animándome por fin a formar mi largamente esperada familia. He pasado once siglos labrándome una reputación que me permita establecerme cómodamente, y hace mucho que podía haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, el no tener con quien compartir tal tarea, ha retrasado durante varios siglos ese objetivo. Y de pronto, en menos tiempo del que cabría esperar en alguien tan planificador y sensato como yo, los acontecimientos se precipitaron. La suerte quiso poner en mi camino a Nadya de la que sorprendentemente, y para mi vergüenza, me enamoré cuando aún era una mortal. Después de resistirme durante semanas, su inminente muerte me obligó a convertirla en uno de los nuestros, temiendo su rechazo más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo. Sin embargo, mi compañera resultó ser una criatura única. Jamás deseó alimentarse de humanos, venciendo el terrible destino que vuelve a los trasformados contra sus creadores sin tener siquiera que presentar batalla. De los miles de mujeres que han compartido mi lecho y mi vida, ninguna ha conseguido estremecerme como ella. La amo más que a mi propia vida y será así hasta que mis cenizas se esparzan por la tierra. Y a pesar de su juventud, y su inocencia, siempre supe que era la mujer perfecta para acompañarme como dama de clan. Ya como humana era increíblemente inteligente y sagaz, y la transformación no ha hecho sino multiplicar esas cualidades por mil. Su cerebro es lo más sorprendente que he visto jamás. Nada escapa a su increíble capacidad analítica y no hay una tarea intelectual, por nueva o difícil que sea que no pueda afrontar sin el menor esfuerzo. No sólo nadie es mejor que ella consiguiendo documentaciones o permisos, enfrentándose al farragoso sistema administrativo humano, preparando suministros, resolviendo cuestiones logísticas y económicas o lidiando con las pequeñas rencillas domésticas entre los numerosos miembros de nuestra familia, sino que en sólo un año se mueve entre las complicadas cuestiones de protocolo como pez en el agua. Algo que muchas damas más antiguas y experimentadas que ella tardan una eternidad en dominar por completo.

Pero una familia de dos miembros, es muy poco para hacer frente a una eternidad. Estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de todos modos, cuando en escena apareció el alocado latino al que hoy llamo mi hermano. Apenas puso sus ojos en Nadya, Leo cayó rendido a sus pies. Pero aún así mantuvo en todo momento una exquisita cortesía, evitando cualquier acción que pudiera ofenderme. Sin embargo, es muy difícil engañar a un lector de mentes. Supe casi desde el principio, que esperaba el momento adecuado para hablarme de sus sentimientos hacia ella, y del mismo modo, supe que lo aceptaría como hermano sin dudarlo. Dejando al margen que Nadya también se había enamorado de él casi de inmediato, el carácter impulsivo, alegre e indisciplinado de Leo es el complemento perfecto para mi seriedad y mi excesiva tendencia a la planificación. Y su merecida reputación de guerrero valeroso y temerario más que suficiente para que él también hubiera podido establecerse por su cuenta, mucho tiempo atrás. A mis oídos habían llegado noticias de sus hazañas mucho antes de conocerlo en persona, y es un hombre al que cualquiera se sentiría honrado de tomar por hermano. Pero no se trata sólo de eso. Leo y yo tan solo nos diferenciamos en lo superficial. En lo importante, los dos tenemos la misma forma de pensar, de actuar. El mismo sentido del honor, y la responsabilidad. Quizá yo sea el sensato y él el deslenguado, pero su mente es tan aguda o más que la mía. Es un hombre astuto e inteligente, que en lugar de volverse taciturno con las dificultades, las afronta con su alocado sentido del humor. Mi conexión con él es tan fuerte como la que tengo con Nadya, aunque él no pueda leer mi mente como hace ella. Aunque no lo necesita en absoluto. Sabe lo que pienso, o lo que voy a hacer, por que en casi todos los casos es lo que haría él. Es por eso que nuestro clan no tiene un único cabeza visible. Los dos tenemos el mando, y ninguno de nosotros se sitúa por encima del otro. Rara vez se consigue eso en una familia. Los antiguos somos orgullosos e irritables. No nos gusta recibir órdenes. Y eso se cumple a la perfección en mi hermano y en mi. Por eso, el cabeza suele escoger como hermanos a hombres más jóvenes que le dejen el poder de decisión, y en muy contadas ocasiones dos de nosotros con la misma antigüedad comparten el mando. Pero entre Leo y yo no hay problemas. Los dos pensamos como un solo hombre. Y ninguno permitiría que el otro quedara por debajo.

Saqué la cabeza del agua, dispuesto a reunirme con mi familia. A mis oídos llegó la suave risa de Leo desde el piso inferior, y un sonoro bufido de Nadya, que me hizo sonreír. Sin duda mi hermano la está provocando de nuevo con sus maliciosas insinuaciones. Ni el mismísimo diablo es capaz de hacerle cerrar la boca a Leo. Y Nadya no le va muy a la zaga. Aún sabiendo que mi hermano es mucho más rápido de lengua que ella, se empeña en seguir los combates dialécticos con él hasta que éste acaba por decir algo que la deja avergonzada y sin palabras.

Nadya, pensé mientras me vestía distraídamente con lo primero que encontré en mi armario. Cuánto intentó ocultarme unos sentimientos perfectamente normales, y que tanto me agradaban. A Leo y a mi nos costó muchos quebraderos de cabeza hacerle entender el concepto de familia de su nueva especie, y aún en ocasiones, se siente temerosa y amedrentada cuando tiene que hacer frente a sus exacerbados sentimientos vampíricos. Aunque poco a poco lo está consiguiendo. Nuestra pequeña vampiro de dos años, se está convirtiendo ante nuestros ojos en un magnífico ángel guerrero a cada minuto que pasa. Y mi hermano y yo adoramos esa transformación mucho más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo.

Descendí las escaleras deseando ya reunirme con ellos y unirme a sus risas. El baño y el breve instante de intimidad han ayudado a despejarme la cabeza, pero aún así, últimamente empiezo a notar como mi mente acusa el esfuerzo de los últimos meses. Aunque hemos tenido unas cuantas buenas peleas, la mayor parte de nuestro trabajo ha sido diplomático, y eso supone que tengo que forzar al máximo mis poderes mentales intentando averiguar cuales son sin ningún género de duda las intenciones de mis interlocutores. Investigar en sus recuerdos, saltarme discretamente sus bloqueos, y aportar cuanta información pueda recabar de ellos para contrastarla con los datos que Leo extrae de su observación o de su sorprendente capacidad para recibir corazonadas exactas y precisas, sin mucha base real. Todos terminamos desarrollando ciertos poderes con el paso de los siglos, pero de todos los dones que mi hermano ha podido desarrollar, ese es sin duda el que mejor cuadra a su carácter. A fuerza de guiarse por su primer instinto, la Naturaleza ha decidido protegerlo haciendo que este sea correcto. Y a diferencia de mí, a él no parece agotarle para nada ese poder. Claro que tampoco se ha molestado en saber como funciona, o como controlarlo. Para algunas cosas Leo es peor que un niño mortal de seis años. No aprecia su nuevo don, porque hubiera preferido poder leer la mente. Aunque sólo fuera la de Nadya, para poder compartir con ella la misma conexión mental que Nadya tiene conmigo. Pero como no ha sido así, arguye que lleva toda su vida guiándose por su instinto, correcto o no, y que su don no va a cambiar en nada su vida, así que no piensa molestarse en desarrollarlo. Y por mucho que le he insistido para que lo intente, se ha cerrado en banda sistemáticamente como un cachorro encaprichado.

"Lyosha", me asaltó Nadya en cuanto abrí la puerta, "¿Te importaría decirle a tu hermano que después de una semana fuera de casa tengo cosas que comentar con vosotros mucho más importantes que la recreación de los mejores momentos de nuestro reciente encuentro?", gruñó, pero con un deje divertido en su voz.

"Lo haría encantado, querida. Pero debo reconocer que ignoro que puede ser más importante", contesté, poniéndome como de costumbre del lado de mi hermano. La irritación que eso produce en Nadya es tan hilarante, que me resulta imposible resistirme a la tentación.

"Eso mismo le he dicho yo", sonrió Leo. "Pero ella ha insistido una vez más en que existen cosas mucho más trascendentes que el sexo. Sin embargo, en todo este tiempo no ha conseguido citar ni una sola"

"¡He citado docenas!", exclamó Nadya.

"Has citado docenas de nimiedades", replicó Leo. "Ha sido capaz de decirme que es mucho más urgente responder el correo de mis agentes en Europa, ¿te lo puedes creer?"

"A duras penas", sonreí, sentándome junto a él en uno de los dos cómodos sofás instalados junto al fuego.

Nadya, puesta en pie, nos miraba airada, los brazos en jarras y expresión retadora.

"Querida, no nos mires así. Tú misma lo has dicho. Llevamos una semana fuera de casa. Necesitamos un poco de paz", sonreí.

"Está bien", se rindió Nadya. "Yo misma le responderé a todos ellos. Al fin y al cabo, me vais a decir que os importa muy poco y que les diga que hagan lo que quieran..."

Ni Leo ni yo pudimos reprimir una risa divertida. Nadya aún es incapaz de entender que el dinero no tiene la más mínima importancia. Disponemos de mucho más del que podemos llegar a gastar, y nuestras propiedades se revalorizan día tras día. Me da exactamente igual vender una casa, que alquilarla, y me importa muy poco lo que ofrecen por ella, o cuál es su valor real en el mercado actual. Y hay algunas propiedades de las que no estoy dispuesto a deshacerme, y también me importa muy poco lo que me ofrezcan por ellas. Nadya sabe cuales son, y jamás permitirá que nuestros agentes mortales pongan las manos sobre ellas. Como mi casa de Kiev, o la hermosa mansión de Leo en Siena. El resto, pueden venderlo, utilizarlo para invertir, especular o lo que deseen. Me da exactamente lo mismo.

"Y ahora que ya hemos acabado con este aburrido asunto, dinos, querida, ¿alguna otra novedad esta semana?", preguntó Leo.

Nadya frunció el cejo.

"He tenido que detener tres peleas entre las mujeres. Y como de costumbre, la causa ha sido Ángelo. Soy incapaz de controlarlo. Tienes que hablar con él, Leo", exigió.

"¿Yo?", exclamó Leo. "¿Por qué yo?"

"¿Por que tú lo transformaste?", replicó Nadya con sarcasmo.

"Y una vez educado, terminó mi responsabilidad", sonrió Leo. "Pídeme lo que sea menos eso, amor. No puedo hacerlo"

"Lo que Leo intenta explicarte, querida, es que si alguien carece de la fuerza moral necesaria para recriminarle a Ángelo su actitud, ese es él", me burlé yo. "Siempre olvida que tú también sedujiste a todas las mujeres de la casa de Lisías"

"No entiendo cómo has podido olvidar una cosa así, querida", sonrió Leo, indiferente por completo a la mirada letal de nuestra compañera. _"Como si sólo fuera a las de la casa de Lisías"_, añadió risueño en mi mente.

Leo reía entre dientes, mientras Nadya lo fulminaba con la mirada. Recordar la irrefrenable pasión de mi hermano por las mujeres, siempre despierta sus infundados celos. Algo que a él le hace reír a carcajadas, y que desde luego no mejora en absoluto el humor de Nadya. Mi hermano, el _León_. Es casi tan conocido por sus hazañas bélicas, como por las batallas que ha librado en miles de camas a lo largo de los siglos. Su lujuria es aún más voraz que su mala lengua. Es cierto que mis instintos no le van muy a la zaga, pero yo tengo la precaución de ser mucho más discreto que él.

"Siempre lo tengo muy presente, créeme", masculló ella. "¿Hablaréis con él, si o no?"

"No", respondió Leo inmediatamente.

"De ninguna manera", añadí yo.

"Pues no os sorprendáis si la próxima vez que volváis de un viaje, os encontráis con que varias de nuestras primas se han arrancado mutuamente la cabeza", gruñó ella.

"Lo que debes hacer es pedirle al propio Ángelo que medie en la disputa. Estoy seguro de que encontrará una solución aceptable para todas las implicadas", sonrió Leo con evidente malicia.

"Y además, no tenemos previsto ningún viaje en bastante tiempo. Creo que con este último hemos solucionado todos los problemas diplomáticos que teníamos pendientes", añadí yo.

La mirada ofendida de Nadya cambió de inmediato para dar paso a una expresión esperanzada.

"¿Os quedaréis una temporada en casa?", preguntó con evidente ansiedad.

"Nos quedaremos tanto en casa, que terminarás por echarnos", repliqué sonriente.

No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que nos echaba de menos hasta entonces, y ese reconocimiento me hizo sentir un profundo calor en las entrañas. Es verdad que en el último año hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera, pero como Nadya jamás demostró sentirse mal con nuestras frecuentes ausencias, tanto Leo como yo habíamos llegado a asumir que el trabajo la absorbía y no llegaba a lamentar nuestra falta. Mi hermano la miró con ternura.

"¿Nos has echado de menos, querida?", preguntó. Y sólo yo pude ver en su mente el tono esperanzado de su voz.

"¡Claro que sí!", exclamó ella. "Cada vez que os marchabais me entraban ganas de encadenaros a cualquier cosa que resistiera vuestra fuerza. Pero Shyn y Sandra me han advertido decenas de veces que esa no es una actitud aceptable"

"Al diablo con las actitudes aceptables", rió Leo. "Me encanta oír eso"

"Y a mí", añadí yo. "Habíamos llegado a pensar que estorbábamos tu rutina"

"Sois idiotas", replicó ella con asombro.

"Nosotros también te queremos", respondí yo.

Estaba a punto de levantarme y demostrárselo, incitado por la voz mental de Leo y por mis propios deseos, cuando el ordenador de sobremesa emitió un sonoro pitido. Nadya se levantó como impulsada por un muelle, sentándose de inmediato ante el teclado. En su rostro apareció una expresión satisfecha, que se apresuró a disimular. Eso despertó mi curiosidad, y rebusqué en su mente, intentando encontrar la causa. Lo que vi, me hizo gruñir. Leo se volvió hacia mi con expresión inquisitiva.

"Nadya, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?", gruñí.

"¿Yo? Nada", replicó ella, alzando un tardío bloqueo sobre sus pensamientos.

"¿Alguien va a contarme que está pasando?", preguntó Leo con evidente irritación, contagiado por mi estado de ánimo.

"Tu compañera se ha buscado un trabajo", expliqué, entre asombrado y furioso.

"¿Qué has hecho qué?", exclamó Leo atónito, con un peligroso deje de ira en su voz.

"He montado mi propia empresa de seguridad informática. Me pagan una fortuna por violar sistemas y encontrar sus fallos. ¿Qué queríais que hiciera? Os pasáis el día fuera de casa, y me aburro"

"¿Trabajas para los mortales?", preguntó Leo, en tono letal.

"¿Y qué?"

"Es... inmoral", replicó, encontrando a duras penas la palabra apropiada.

"Con lo que me han pagado por mi último trabajo, podías comprarte otro Ferrari"

"Puedo comprarme todos los coches que me de la maldita gana. No hace falta que trabajes para eso. Y menos para un mortal", espetó. "¿Qué diablos crees que pensarán los demás si descubren que la dama del clan trabaja para un humano? Es como si ellos trabajaran para sus mascotas"

"Me da igual lo que piensen. Quiero hacerlo y lo haré. Me divierte"

"Me importa un maldito infierno que te divierta, Nadezhda. No puedes trabajar para los humanos ¿Es que no lo entiendes?"

"No, no lo entiendo en absoluto. Lo único que entiendo es que no me dejáis luchar. No me dejáis usar mis dones para ayudar en las batallas. Y ahora no me dejáis trabajar. ¿Qué diablos se supone que debo hacer todo el maldito día?"

Debí imaginar que esto sucedería. Nadya es mucho más rápida que cualquiera, y las tareas que otro le ocupan días, a ella apenas le llevan unas horas. Había esperado que utilizara ese tiempo en cualquier tipo de afición, pero desde luego, no que se pusiera a trabajar.

"Nadezhda, quiero que dejes ese trabajo. Ya", ordené.

"Ni en broma", replicó.

"No necesitas trabajar, maldita sea. Y es peligroso", gruñó Leo.

"¿Por qué diablos va a ser peligroso?", gritó. "Veis peligros en todas partes. No puedo ni bajar unas escaleras sin que imaginéis cien peligros"

"Por que los hay, por todos los demonios. Hay miles de peligros, Nadezhda. Miles. Un cazador puede contactar contigo. O cualquier otra cosa aún peor. Despierta de una vez, maldita sea", rugí.

"No soy idiota. Todos los contactos con mis clientes se realizan exclusivamente a través del ordenador. Jamás nos citamos en persona, jamás saben nada de mí más que la cuenta en la que deben pagarme. Nadie puede atraparme", replicó.

"Pueden rastrearte. Pueden encontrarnos", replicó Leo.

"Soy la mejor, jamás me encontrará nadie que yo no desee"

"Esa misma maldita seguridad en si mismo tenía Malachy. Y míralo, ¡terminó transformando a un Vainyi, y toda su condenada familia casi muere por eso!", espeté.

Nadya parece a punto de hervir en su propia rabia, y mi hermano y yo no estamos mucho mejor. Quizá pueda llegar a entender su maldito punto de vista de mujer del siglo XX, pero ella también debe entender que el mundo es mucho más peligroso de lo que cree. Aunque en parte, el que no lo sepa es culpa nuestra. Mi hermano y yo somos muy protectores, y con una mujer tan curiosa e inconsciente como Nadya, cuanto menos sepa, mejor. De lo contrario se lanzaría de cabeza a comprobar todo lo que le contáramos. Desde que descubrió la existencia de los lobos, lleva un año entero interrogándonos sobre las demás criaturas míticas que pueblan la tierra. Y nosotros llevamos un año entero evitando contestar a sus preguntas.

Respiré hondo unas cuantas veces, intentando encontrar un argumento que pudiera serenarla, convencerla de lo absurdo de su idea.

"Nadya. Confía en nosotros, por favor. Si realmente necesitas hacer algo, encontraremos un trabajo para ti. Pero te lo ruego, deja esto. Existen seres que pueden rastrearte sólo por tu forma de actuar, por tu manera de expresarte. Por mil pequeños detalles que no puedes controlar.

Ella pareció serenarse. Un poco. La dejé entrar en mi mente, sólo en lo superficial, sólo para que sepa que estoy siendo sincero. Suspiró.

"¿Cómo queréis que sepa de qué debo protegerme, si jamás me contáis nada?", masculló.

"Te prometo que te hablaremos de ellos, responderemos a tus preguntas. Pero deja esta locura. Por favor, querida. Hazlo por nosotros", pidió Leo.

"Está bien. Terminaré este trabajo y lo dejaré. Pero vosotros cumpliréis vuestra parte. Y quiero vuestra palabra", concedió a regañadientes. "No me miréis así. Si no termino el trabajo, el cliente puede denunciarme. Y no querréis que tenga que presentarme en un juzgado, ¿verdad?"

"Está bien, maldita testaruda. Termina este único trabajo. Y entonces dedicaremos cuanto tiempo desees a aclarar tus dudas", respondí. "Dejemos el tema por ahora. ¿Cómo está el resto de la familia?"

La familia. Una oleada de orgullo me recorrió como una corriente eléctrica al pensar en nuestro numeroso clan. Ya en la primera semana recibimos más nómadas que cualquier otro del que se tuviera noticia, pero las cosas fueron aún mejor después de la batalla contra los lobos. En este momento contábamos con treinta y cinco miembros. Veintitrés guerreros y doce mujeres. Y hemos tenido que ampliar los edificios anexos para recibir a los visitantes que buscan nuestra hospitalidad, y quizá un lugar entre los nuestros. En la actualidad, es raro el momento en el que no podemos convocar al menos a quince hombres más entre los visitantes. Cuando Nadya se encargó del diseño de las habitaciones, mandando construir diez más en parte del piso superior, pensé que era una exageración. Diez habitaciones en el piso inferior, y diez dobles más en el superior. Y hoy por hoy están todas llenas, y no podemos admitir ni a un solo miembro más, a no ser que se empareje con alguno de los ya existentes.

"Cora ha estado a punto de tener una recaída", murmuró Nadya. "Por suerte, Árvidas la detuvo a tiempo, pero no lo está llevando demasiado bien"

Leo y yo reprimimos una mueca de dolor, comprendiendo el malestar de nuestra joven prima. Desde el primer momento tras su transformación, había decidido renunciar a la sangre de los humanos y alimentarse sólo de animales. Todo fue perfecto mientras se mantuvo alejada del delicioso aroma de nuestras presas naturales, pero cuando intentó moverse entre ellos de nuevo, sus instintos depredadores volvieron a dispararse. Hace ya dos meses que Árvidas la llevó por primera vez a la ciudad, y aún no ha podido dejarla sola ni un instante. Dejar la sangre humana no es sencillo. Es un camino doloroso, difícil, y lleno de frustrantes recaídas. Hace ocho siglos que no me alimento de los mortales, y no me he arrepentido ni un solo instante. Hace mucho que estoy inmunizado contra su olor, pero si hoy tuviera que volver a pasar por la época en la que decidí abstenerme voluntariamente de su sangre, no sé si tendría la fuerza necesaria.

"No son buenas noticias, desde luego", masculló Leo.

"Me gustaría que hablarais con ella. Necesita el apoyo de alguien más que Árvidas, y a mi lleva evitándome sistemáticamente toda la semana. Supongo que es lógico", comentó, encogiéndose de hombros con tristeza.

Cuando encontramos a Cora, recién transformada, sin tener siquiera conciencia de lo que era, sin saber quien la había convertido en uno de los nuestros, cómo, o por qué, todos pensamos que encargarle a Nadya su educación las ayudaría a ambas. Nadya adquiriría confianza en si misma y Cora tendría quien la guiara y ayudara. Parecía la solución perfecta. Pero ninguno de nosotros había tenido en cuenta que tarde o temprano nuestra prima tendría que hacer frente a su sed. Y Nadya era la menos indicada para guiarla en ese asunto. Al igual que nos ocurría a Leo o a mí, cuando pensábamos en nuestras antiguas recaídas, ahora Cora se siente indigna de estar junto a Nadya. Y antes de hacer frente a ese sentimiento, la rechaza, alejándola de su lado.

"Lo haremos, querida. Y no te preocupes. Pronto volverá a aceptarte. Se siente mal, eso es todo", la animé.

"Eso espero. Ahora prefiere hablar con cualquiera antes que conmigo, y por mucho que lo entienda... Hasta admitió que la mujer de Malachy la animara, ¿os lo podéis creer?", gruñó.

Crucé una mirada con Leo, y éste me dirigió un guiño divertido. Malachy se había convertido en un amigo, y un visitante asiduo a nuestra casa. A nuestra compañera le agrada, pero no puede decir lo mismo de su mujer, Mimí. Nadya y Mimí se detestan cordialmente. Puedes palpar el hielo que surge de sus bocas en las contadas ocasiones en las que se ven obligadas a dirigirse la palabra. En parte porque Mimí coquetea descaradamente con Leo y conmigo ante la risueña mirada de Malachy, pero también porque se parecen mucho más de lo que ninguna de ellas reconocerá jamás. Mimí puede tener el mismo aspecto absurdo de Malachy, rodeada de parafernalia pseudo demoníaca, adornada con docenas de falsos pendientes y tatuajes, pero en el fondo es una mujer inteligente, leal, y valiente como el demonio. Exactamente igual que Nadya. Cuando los lobos la hirieron, lo que parecía una lesión poco importante, tardó semanas en curar, supurando y abriéndose docenas de veces, y sin duda causándole un gran dolor. Pero ella se había limitado a soportar ese dolor con estoicismo, rechazando con desdén cualquier intento de ayuda, excepto los que provenían de su hombre.

"No te enfades, querida. Es normal. Al fin y al cabo, Mimí y Malachy están pasando por lo mismo que ella", sonrió Leo. "Son la mejor ayuda para Cora en este momento"

Después de la guerra contra los lobos, el prestigio de Malachy entre los miembros de su casa, y entre los jóvenes de otros pequeños clanes, había crecido exponencialmente. Eso lo había animado a seguir la dieta animal por la que suspiraba desde hacía años, y que nunca se había atrevido a llevar, temiendo perder apoyos entre los suyos, y su mujer no había dudado ni un segundo en acompañarlo. Mimí seguiría a Malachy hasta el maldito infierno si fuera necesario. Si alguien puede comprender lo que siente Cora en este instante, sin duda son ellos dos. Los demás miembros de mi casa, incluido su compañero, Árvidas, hace demasiado tiempo que lucharon contra su sed como para que ella pueda sentirse identificada con ellos.

Nadya se limitó a devolverle a Leo una molesta mirada de asentimiento. Quizá racionalmente pueda entender su argumento, pero le duele demasiado haber perdido la confianza de Cora, y mucho más que esa confianza se haya depositado en alguien a quien aborrece tanto como a Mimí.

"_Como si no le cayera ya lo bastante mal. Tendremos que tener cuidado, o un día de estos le arrancará las entrañas"_, rió Leo en mi mente, demostrándome que sus pensamientos habían seguido exactamente el curso de los míos.

Asentí con disimulo, reprimiendo una sonrisa. El mal humor de Nadya es ahora casi palpable. La conozco lo bastante bien como para saber que es preferible darle un poco de espacio, o terminará por volverlo contra nosotros. Miré a Leo con intención, y este me sonrió divertido, entendiendo al momento lo que yo trataba de trasmitirle.

"Querida, ¿por qué no terminas ahora ese trabajo del que hablabas? A Lyosha y a mi nos gustaría ver como están los demás. No hemos tenido ocasión de saludarlos aún, como bien sabes", sugirió, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Tampoco es que me hayáis saludado a mi", masculló ella.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso, amor? Recuerdo claramente haber dicho 'hola de nuevo' apenas unos segundos después de entrar por la puerta", sonrió Leo.

"Y yo recuerdo claramente que no era precisamente mi cara lo que mirabas cuando lo dijiste", gruñó ella.

Sonreí. Como de costumbre, Nadya nos había recibido en lo alto de las escaleras, y apenas dos segundos más tarde mi hermano y yo la teníamos entre las sábanas, sin dejarle pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Una semana lejos de ella, es más de lo que nuestros instintos pueden soportar, y ella nos había correspondido encantada. Pero ahora está de tan mal humor, que seguirá discutiendo con Leo hasta que éste termine por hacerle cerrar la boca con una de sus salidas de tono.

"No parecías molesta en ese instante, querida. Mi hermano es testigo de que participaste activamente en mi saludo, ayudándome a llegar a donde apuntaban mis ojos. De hecho, estoy por afirmar que quien no saludó, fuiste tú", replicó. "Al menos, no en un dialecto descifrable. Pero no te preocupes. Te conozco lo bastante bien como para saber lo que significaba cada uno de tus suspiros y gemidos"

Nadya le dirigió una mirada letal, rebuscando en vano en su mente una contestación que acallara el inevitable torrente de palabras de Leo. Finalmente, se rindió, dedicándole un sonoro bufido. Leo fingió considerarlo un momento, frunciendo el ceño como si intentara traducir un idioma complicado en el que hace mucho que no tiene que manejarse. Después de un instante, su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa, como si hubiera dado con la solución.

"Eres insaciable, mi amor", aprobó. "Me encanta. Pero tendrás que esperar un poco. Hablaba en serio cuando dije que necesitábamos saludar a nuestros primos. No obstante, no te preocupes. Tú busca los lazos, el vidrio y la cera, y nosotros nos reuniremos contigo cuanto antes"

Ella se levantó de un salto. Por un momento, pareció dispuesta saltar sobre mi hermano, que la miraba desde su asiento, sonriente y relajado, en la más perfecta demostración de la serenidad. Pero apenas un segundo más tarde, apretó los puños, gruñó, y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Ya ha intentado en muchas ocasiones saltar sobre nosotros, y siempre termina sentada en el suelo o en nuestro regazo sin haber llegado siquiera a rozarnos. Y eso es mucho más de lo que su orgullo puede aceptar en este instante.

Miré a Leo, que se limitó a encoger los hombros mientras reía a carcajadas.

"¿Qué quieres? Me enloquece cuando se enfada", rió.

"Tú continúa irritándola y verás como sigue con la estúpida idea de tener un trabajo. Ya sabes lo testaruda que es", susurré, sonriendo aún.

"Tengo una idea sobre eso. Vamos, te la contaré de camino a la sala de entrenamientos. Aquí hay demasiados oídos atentos a nuestra conversación", añadió risueño, en voz extremadamente alta, sabiendo al igual que yo que Nadya estaría escuchando. Me concentré en sus pensamientos, y vi con claridad como su mente trazaba un gruñido molesto, al verse descubierta. Nuestra compañera sabe tan bien como cualquiera que es poco educado utilizar nuestros refinados oídos para atender a conversaciones privadas. Pero olvida siempre esa norma de cortesía en particular en todo lo que se refiere a nosotros.

Seguí a mi hermano, riendo entre dientes. Leo podía haberme dicho lo que quiera que tuviera en mente, simplemente recurriendo a los susurros bajos y rápidos que Nadya aún es incapaz de descifrar. O dirigiéndose directamente a mis pensamientos. Pero de ese modo no tendría la oportunidad de reírse a su costa, y eso es algo a lo que es incapaz de renunciar.

Salimos al jardín, aún riéndonos y cruzando miradas de camaradería. No eran más de las once de la mañana, y amenazaba nieve, como de costumbre. A mi hermano le cuesta habituarse a este clima, a pesar de sus inevitables ventajas, pero a mi, que he vivido gran parte de mi vida en Siberia, me parece ideal. Podemos disfrutar del exterior todo el tiempo que sea necesario, sin tener que atender a las previsiones meteorológicas. Podemos ir a la ciudad cuando nos plazca, sin preocuparnos de si el sol nos pondrá al descubierto mostrando como nuestros cuerpos se vuelven transparentes bajo sus rayos. Y como el frío no nos afecta, no supone un gran problema.

"Bueno, hermano. Ahora ya no puede oírnos. ¿En qué estás pensando?", pregunté.

"He pensado que quizá podríamos hacer ese viaje que le prometí a Nadya antes de trasladarnos. Eso la mantendrá entretenida. Podrá conocer Italia, y visitar a Shannen y Alejandra. Y tú también necesitas descansar la mente, Lyosha. Vuelves con la cabeza cada vez más y más agotada con cada viaje que hacemos. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?"

No podía discutírselo. Es evidente que estoy cansado y necesito un poco de distracción. Un viaje a Europa me apetece mucho. Echo de menos el continente, y a Nadya le vendrá bien abandonar su rutina diaria. La idea es estupenda, pero los dos sabemos que su sugerencia oculta algo más. Y quiero que hable de ello aunque sólo sea para ayudarle a llevar su carga.

"¿Tan mal está?", pregunté.

"Dudo que pase de este invierno", respondió, sin molestarse en negarlo, ni sorprenderse en absoluto por mi pregunta. Leo es consciente de que suelo asistir a todos sus procesos mentales, y lejos de sentirse molesto, agradece que mis intromisiones faciliten nuestra conversación. "Pero no es sólo eso, hermano, te lo aseguro. Creo que hacer un viaje es una buena idea. Nos merecemos un descanso. Las cosas estarán tranquilas una temporada, o eso parece al menos, y hay gente suficiente en la casa para ocuparse de todos los asuntos rutinarios. Preferiría que me acompañarais, pero si no queréis venir, yo iré de todos modos"

Sonreí. Ya imaginaba que si nosotros no queríamos ir, él marcharía solo. No puede arriesgarse a que la enfermedad acabe con Gino. Hace años que Leo quiere transformarlo, pero espera el momento oportuno. El momento de ofrecerle la alternativa del diablo. Ahora que su amigo está a las puertas de la muerte, le dará a elegir entre dejar de existir, o convertirse en uno de los nuestros con todo lo que eso supone. Así será más improbable que le rechace en el futuro. No es una garantía, por supuesto, pero poco más se puede hacer.

"Me parece una idea magnífica, Leo", aprobé.

"¿Nos vamos a Italia, entonces?", preguntó, ilusionado como un cachorro.

"Nos vamos a Italia", sonreí.

"Busquemos a Ángelo. No es el único que puede pilotar el avión, pero seguro que a él también le apetece hacer ese viaje", sugirió. "Y así evitaremos las peleas entre las mujeres", añadió con un guiño.

"Quieres decir que así evitarás que Nadya se enfade porque no piensas hablar con él", repliqué.

"¿No es lo mismo?"

"¿El fin justifica los medios?"

"He ahí una prueba del talento florentino"

"Pensé que preferías identificarte con Dante, Petrarca, Bocaccio... Ya sabes, todos esos hombres que te ofrecen las palabras melosas que abren el tierno corazón femenino"

"Y yo creo que dije que es otra cosa lo que abren las palabras melosas", rió. "De todos modos, dejemos la poesía para las hembras. Para conspirar prefiero a Maquiavelo"

"Cómo si lo necesitaras"

"Tampoco necesito a Petrarca", replicó entre risas.

Encontramos a Ángelo en la sala de entrenamientos. Junto con Árvidas, ayudaba a un grupo de hombres a deshacerse de sus absurdas actitudes amenazadoras en el combate. En el último año, los miembros de nuestra familia habían progresado mucho en cuanto a pelear se refiere. Y habían tenido bastantes ocasiones de demostrar sus progresos. Pero aún así, de vez en cuando, volvían a caer en la parafernalia de gestos y posturas, que lo único que consigue es que pierdan un tiempo precioso. La aparición del cine y las películas de acción han hecho muy poco por la efectividad de los guerreros de nuestra especie. Como siempre que los veía pelear, Leo frunció el ceño.

"No está mal", masculló. "Pero los sigo prefiriendo como bailarinas"

Sonreí. Mi hermano tiene muy poca paciencia. Pretende que nuestra familia consiga en un año, lo que él ha aprendido a lo largo de más de un milenio. Yo soy capaz de ver los progresos de nuestros hombres, pero él sólo ve que aún no están a la altura de sus expectativas.

Poco a poco, las peleas fueron cesando, mientras se iban dando cuenta de nuestra presencia, lo que provocó un nuevo gruñido de Leo. Sólo Árvidas y Ángelo se habían percatado de que entrábamos en la habitación, probablemente antes de que atravesáramos la puerta. Los demás estaban demasiado entretenidos con sus respectivas luchas. Algo que en un combate real podía traerles muchos problemas. Nunca se sabe cuando va a aparecer un enemigo inesperado justo detrás de tu espalda.

"Han tardado menos que la última vez", comenté, intentando serenar su creciente mal humor.

"Pero no lo suficiente para que yo entrara y les diera una buena paliza a todos", replicó con un gruñido.

"Tienes demasiado genio, Leo", rió Ángelo, que había prestado oídos a toda nuestra conversación "Y muy poca paciencia", añadió, mientras se aproximaba a nosotros, acompañado de Árvidas.

"¿En qué diablos estaría pensando cuando te transformé?", espetó con una falsa expresión irritada.

"Probablemente en lo de costumbre. Mujeres, peleas", replicó Ángelo sin arredrarse lo más mínimo, apartando un mechón de cabello rebelde que caía sobre sus ojos de un verde sobrenatural, en un gesto inconsciente y característico.

Los dos rompieron a reír casi al instante. La relación que los une es sorprendente, y algo más que envidiable. Leo y Ángelo habían conseguido mantener su amistad a lo largo de los siglos, a pesar de que lo habitual es que nuestras creaciones terminen volviéndose contra nosotros. Pero si en algún momento existió el hombre perfecto para ser transformado, y para serlo precisamente por Leo, ese fue Ángelo. Tiene el carácter idóneo para asumir el cambio sin traumas ni problemas, y por si eso fuera poco, al igual que mi hermano, adora los combates y a las mujeres. Lejos de lamentar su nueva condición, en la transformación encontró una oportunidad única para disfrutar de ambas cosas hasta un nivel con el jamás había llegado siquiera a soñar siendo humano, y en Leo a su maestro ideal. Cada vez que intercambiaban recuerdos, el humor de Nadya pasaba del temor por su afán a la hora de entrar en batalla, a la furia por esa mismo afán llevado al terreno de la conquista amorosa. Quizá por eso ahora está tan molesta con la actitud de Ángelo con las mujeres de la casa. Tiene frente a sí el perfecto espejo de lo que Leo pudo ser antes de conocerla, y si algo es Nadya, es celosa.

Árvidas los miraba sonriente. Aunque ya se conocían con anterioridad, desde que Ángelo se unió a nosotros, cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho siglos atrás a Leo de reunirse con él sin pensarlo en cuanto se estableciera, entre ambos se había establecido un poderoso vínculo de amistad, que se extendía también al tercero de nuestros primos más ancianos, Glauco. Los tres se han convertido en nuestros hombres de confianza desde el primer momento, y trabajan juntos a la perfección, a pesar de lo distinto de sus caracteres. Con hombres como ellos, no resulta nada difícil tomar la decisión de pasar una temporada de vacaciones en Europa. Nuestra familia estará bien cuidada y protegida. Confío plenamente en su buen hacer.

"Vamos fuera. Hay unas cuantas cosas de las que debemos hablar. ¿Dónde está Glauco? No creo haberlo percibido en la casa", pregunté, mientras salíamos de nuevo al jardín.

"No creo que tarde demasiado. Salió hace un par de horas a buscar unas cuantas cosas a la ciudad", respondió Árvidas. "Con Sue", añadió, mirando a Ángelo con expresión maliciosa.

Éste se limitó a sostenerle la mirada con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

"Lo hace para darme celos", replicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Como si los hubiese conjurado con mi pregunta, un coche se aproximó por el camino principal. Pocos segundos después, aparcaba no muy lejos de nosotros. Glauco descendió del vehículo, apresurándose a la puerta del copiloto, pero Sue fue más rápida. Antes de que llegara a alcanzarla, ella ya había descendido, y agradecía su frustrada cortesía con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y una fría sonrisa. Los dos caminaron en nuestra dirección, manteniendo una distancia nada prometedora entre ambos.

"¿Ves? Lo que yo decía. Intenta darme celos", susurró Ángelo velozmente. "Sue, estás muy hermosa esta mañana. El blanco es tu color, sin duda"

"Deja la miel para tus mosquitas, Gelo", replicó ella con desdén. "Conmigo no te va a funcionar, ya lo sabes"

"Hay muchos más majares que puedo ofrecerte aparte de miel, si eso es lo que te place, mi dama", respondió él, sin abandonar su actitud galante, a pesar del jarro de agua fría que acababa de recibir.

"Eso me han dicho. Pero he oído hablar tanto del tema, que estoy empachada incluso antes de sentarme a la mesa"

"Me preocupa esa falta de apetito, querida. Quizá probar manjares nuevos lo estimule"

"Tú tienes apetito por los dos, primo", respondió con la sonrisa más falsa que jamás he visto. Ángelo pareció dispuesto a replicar, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano. "Continuaría este combate de ingenio hasta el infinito, Ángelo, pero como bien sabrás no es honorable pelear con gente desarmada. Leo, Lyosha, es un placer teneros de nuevo en casa. Si me disculpáis, debo atender a un par de obligaciones"

Se alejó con altivez, mientras los demás disimulábamos a duras penas nuestras carcajadas. Cuando entró en la casa, Ángelo se dispuso a seguirla. Leo lo detuvo velozmente, sujetándolo por el hombro. Él se volvió, mirándolo con sorpresa.

"Tú siempre dices que uno no debe retirarse de la batalla hasta haberla ganado", replicó.

Mi hermano rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. Finalmente, alzó la mano y le golpeó la nuca con gesto despreciativo.

"¿Es qué no has aprendido nada de lo que te enseñé, maldito patán? A veces es preferible perder un combate para ganar una guerra. Deja que la dama crea que ha vencido esta vez. Eso la hará bajar sus defensas"

"En otro momento, estaría de acuerdo contigo, Leo. Pero te aseguro que nada hace que esa dama baje sus defensas. Es la princesa del hielo", intervino Glauco.

"Como veréis, no es la primera vez que mis queridos primos aquí presentes pierden algo más que la dignidad bajo el filo de su lengua", medió Árvidas entre carcajadas. "Voy a perder una daga magnífica por culpa de su ineptitud"

"¿Habéis apostado?", reí yo. "¿Y en qué consiste tal apuesta?"

"Después de meses sin que Sue concediera sus favores a ninguno de nosotros, esta pandilla de niñatos ha empezado a cruzar apuestas sobre quién sería el primero en rendirla. Somos siete los que luchamos por su atención, incluído este maldito veneciano y yo", masculló Glauco. "Y si queréis conservar vuestros bienes, no deberíais apostar por él"

"Tonterías. Está loca por mí. Lo que ocurre, es que no sabe como demostrarlo", replicó Ángelo sonriente.

"No estaría bien que apostáramos, Leo. No es propio de los cabezas de familia hacer algo así", respondí a lo que veía en la mente de Leo. Aunque los dos sabemos perfectamente que entraremos en la apuesta.

"Tienes razón, Lyosha. Sin embargo, tengo un par de amigos, que quizá quieran hacer una apuesta", sonrió con malicia.

"Te refieres a nuestros amigos", respondí, devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Si, estoy seguro de que querrán hacer una buena puja"

"Y no estaría bien que un hombre de mi posición aceptara apuestas, pero podéis decirle a vuestros amigos, que conozco a alguien que les aceptaría una buena cantidad por su voto", respondió Árvidas con fingida seriedad.

"Mi amigo hablará con el tuyo", contestó Leo. "Pero puedo adelantarte que estaría dispuesto a apostar un magnífico arco de palisandro por el veneciano"

"Mi amigo en cambio, se jugaría una buena espada por el romano", añadí yo.

"Tu amigo es idiota", rió Leo. "Si mi amigo ayuda al veneciano, no habrá nada que su contrincante pueda hacer"

"Eso ya lo veremos. Mi amigo también estaría dispuesto a ayudar al romano", repliqué.

"Quizá tu amigo y mi amigo quieran subir la apuesta entre ellos. Un par de noches meditando en solitario su atrevimiento, mientras mi amigo disfruta de los favores de cierta hermosa dama, serían un castigo adecuado a la arrogancia de tu amigo", me provocó Leo.

"Que sean tres noches. Tu amigo se merece hace siglos que alguien lo ponga en su sitio", sugerí.

"Le diré a mi amigo que tu amigo y él han sellado un trato", respondió sin dudarlo.

"Mi amigo estará encantado de oír eso. Sin embargo, esto plantea un problema a nuestros planes. No podemos favorecer a ninguno de los contrincantes. Y tal y como teníamos pensadas las cosas, sin duda será una ventaja para el romano. Y no tendremos tiempo de resolver la situación antes de partir"

"¿Partir a dónde?", preguntó Árvidas. "Creía que con este viaje habíais resuelto todos los temas pendientes"

"Y así es. Por eso pensábamos en tomarnos unas vacaciones", respondí yo.

"Tenemos pensado viajar a Europa. Primero iremos a Italia, y después visitaremos a Lisías en Grecia. Habíamos pensado que te gustaría pilotar el avión, Ángelo"

"Estaría encantado de volver a Italia, Leo, ya lo sabes. Pero creo que mi primo hace tiempo que desea visitar a su antigua familia", ofreció generosamente. "Yo puedo volver en cualquier otro momento"

"Te lo agradezco mucho, Gelo. Realmente tengo ganas de volver a verlos a todos. La última vez que estuvieron aquí, apenas tuve oportunidad de estar con ellos. Nos pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo intentando solucionar los temas pendientes tras la batalla con los lobos. Pero no es un momento adecuado. Cora no está preparada para pasearse por calles repletas de mortales, y no disfrutaría del viaje. Ve tú, aprovecharás ese viaje mucho más que nosotros"

"Hagamos una cosa", sonrió Leo maliciosamente. "Llevémoslos a los tres. Tal y como están las cosas, Árvidas puede encargarse perfectamente de la casa. Será divertido ver como tu amigo muerde el polvo"

"Será divertido ver como Nadya nos arranca la cabeza si se entera de esto", reí yo. "Pero, qué demonios, ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de emoción?"

"Tú lo has dicho, hermano", aprobó Leo. "Vamos, solucionemos cualquier tema que haya pendiente. Quiero salir esta misma noche"


	2. Capítulo 1 LEONARDO

**Arthe, querida… ¿Estás segura de que quieres apostar contra esos dos? ¿pero segura, segura? ¿Una semana sin Lisías? Muy bien.. Mi amiga hablará con la tuya :)**

**Sobre Lisías.. En esta historia aparece, ¿sabes? Y si, es difícil imaginárselo haciendo el idiota porque está enamorado. Bueno, en realidad cuesta imaginárselo haciendo el idiota y punto.**

**Rosii, que genial leerte por aquí! Una historia que pillas al principio, si! Y si, como ya se ve en este capítulo, los acompañan Ángelo, Glauco y Sue.. Y ni os imagináis cómo se va a liar esto :)**

**Ahí queda un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Yo estoy buscando un trasplante de corazón… El mío ha quedado tocado después del infarto que me ha dado al leer el nuevo capítulo de "la Salvación de los Inmortales", de Arthe (y si, es posible que esto sea publicidad encubierta, pero también es un agradecimiento por mi preciosísimo regalo de cumpleaños. Gracias, wapa)**

**Capítulo 1. LEONARDO.**

Pasamos casi toda la mañana, y parte de la tarde solucionando pequeños problemas con Árvidas, para que no surja ningún asunto durante nuestra ausencia al que no pueda hacer frente sin necesidad de consultarnos. Sin embargo, no creo que vaya a ocurrir nada importante. Todo el trabajo que mi hermano y yo hemos llevado a cabo durante el último año garantiza que transcurrirá mucho tiempo antes de que nadie se atreva a molestarnos. Casi lo lamento. Los cabezas de los demás clanes nos tienen tanto pánico, que no osan parpadear sin solicitar nuestro permiso, y la tranquilidad me irrita. Quizá en parte, esa tranquilidad es lo que me ha animado a sugerir una visita a Europa. Además del asunto de Gino, naturalmente. Mi amigo mortal se muere y no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo. Me gusta demasiado. Es posible que después de la transformación llegue a odiarme, pero eso no me detendrá. El mundo sería un lugar un poco menos interesante sin Gino. Es el humano más refinado, culto y asombroso que he conocido jamás. Y me importa muy poco que la Madre Naturaleza haya decidido que ha llegado su fin. Gino seguirá existiendo, con o sin el permiso de las leyes naturales.

Intenté concentrarme en las explicaciones que Lyosha le estaba dando a Árvidas sobre la situación entre los dos clanes que hemos visitado esta semana, pero fue inútil. Una vez solucionado el asunto, me aburre mortalmente volver a prestar atención de nuevo a los ridículos problemas entre ese par de niñatos inexpertos, peleándose por un trozo de territorio en el que ninguno de los dos pondría sus ojos de no ser porque el otro había decidido reclamarlo para sí. Mi cabeza no deja de vagar, planeando los detalles de nuestro próximo viaje, tratando de imaginar las reacciones de Nadya mientras la guío por las calles de mi hermoso país. Mi pequeña y dulce Nadya. Jamás he conocido a una mujer como ella. Y hasta el mismísimo diablo sabe que he conocido a muchas. Pero ninguna tan valiente y leal, y al mismo tiempo tan insegura e inocente. Ninguna con esa excitante combinación de ternura y e inconsciente lascivia. Tan inteligente y capaz, sin perder ni un ápice de su capacidad de asombrarse y maravillarse. Y, que demonios, tan increíblemente hermosa. No me sorprende que Lyosha quisiera arrancarme las entrañas cuando nos encontramos por primera vez. Lo que pensé al verla, acabaría con los nervios del hombre más templado del mundo, y mi hermano no es precisamente ese hombre, y mucho menos en todo lo que se refiere a Nadya. Y aunque toda la vida he sido un inconsciente impulsivo del demonio, jamás había deseado poseer una mujer como la desee a ella desde el primer instante. He tenido otras compañeras, por supuesto. Pero hasta que mis ojos se posaron sobre Nadya, nunca había sentido el deseo de establecerme, nunca había pensado que esas relaciones fueran a durar para siempre. Pero apenas unas horas después de conocerlos, supe que nunca encontraría una compañera ni un hermano a los que pudiera amar más que a ellos. Supe sin ningún género de duda que había llegado el momento de formar por fin una familia, de tener mi propio clan. Y antes de que me diera tiempo a proponérselo, el sensato eslavo incapaz de tomar una decisión apresurada, me servía la oportunidad en bandeja de plata. El único problema pudo ser que los dos somos demasiado antiguos para soportar que nadie nos de órdenes, pero ni eso había sido un inconveniente. Sin necesidad siquiera de hablarlo entre nosotros, mi hermano y yo habíamos decidido compartir el mando de la familia, ponernos a un nivel de igualdad. Algo muy peculiar entre los nuestros. Pero la nuestra no es precisamente una familia muy normal. Dejando al margen que tiene dos cabezas visibles, también contamos con la única vampira que jamás ha deseado la sangre humana, y con la única pareja que se ha unido en matrimonio. Creo que hemos terminado por hacer de las peculiaridades nuestra marca personal, pensé, sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

Lyosha alzó los ojos hacia mí, y me sonrió apenas un segundo mientras seguía respondiendo a las preguntas de Árvidas, demostrándome que permanece atento a mis procesos mentales. No me sorprende. Se ha dado perfecta cuenta que mi cabeza está en cualquier lugar menos en esta habitación, y como sabe que su intromisión no me molesta lo más mínimo, satisface su curiosidad rebuscando en mi mente. Y apostaría cualquier cosa a que también una parte de su cerebro está concentrado en lo que Nadya está haciendo en este instante. Intenté controlar la envidia que eso me produce, sin mucho éxito. Ojalá yo tuviera esa misma conexión con mi compañera. Pero en lugar de eso, he desarrollado la estúpida capacidad de tener corazonadas correctas. Un don totalmente inservible, en mi opinión. Al fin y al cabo, siempre me he guiado por mi instinto, por mucho que este fallara en ocasiones, así que en nada va a cambiar mi vida este nuevo don. Y por mucho que mi hermano insista, no tengo ninguna intención de intentar controlarlo y desarrollarlo. Ya se controlará él solo con el tiempo.

Una vez más, mi hermano demostrando su conexión mental conmigo, me dirigió una mirada reprobadora. A Lyosha no le gusta nada mi actitud con respecto a ese tema. Susurré en su mente un divertido "_vete al infierno, eslavo_", sólo para comprobar si era capaz de continuar con la conversación sin alterarse. No me defraudó. Siguió hablando como si no me hubiera escuchado, aunque sé perfectamente que ha sido así. Mi hermano insiste en que para un no lector, aprender a proyectar la voz mental requiere concentración y mucha práctica pero a mí siempre me ha resultado sencillo. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo hago, pero al poco tiempo de vivir con Penélope, era capaz de hablar a su mente sin ningún problema. Supongo que tengo una facilidad innata. Y es precisamente esa facilidad la que me hizo pensar que quizá en algún momento desarrollaría la capacidad de leer la mente. Pero la Naturaleza parece empeñada en decepcionarme. Menos mal que ha sido generosa conmigo en muchas otras cosas.

"¿Por qué no decidiría dotarte de un cerebro?", gruñó Lyosha, mirando en mi dirección.

"Lo ha hecho. Pero si hace mucho que no me alimento, no dispongo de sangre suficiente para que funcionen todos mis órganos al mismo tiempo. Compréndelo, es mucha la que me hace falta", repliqué.

"Lástima que tu lengua no parezca necesitarla", sonrió.

"Es sorprendente, ¿verdad? La muy maldita parece tener vida propia", respondí, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Lo sorprendente es que nadie te la haya cortado aún", rió Árvidas.

"Oh, lo han intentado, créeme. Pero por fortuna para ella, tiene a un gran guerrero para defenderla"

"Dejadlo. No se calla ni debajo del agua", dijo Lyosha.

Abrí la boca para replicar, pero él me detuvo con un gesto.

"Si quieres salir esta noche, es mejor que cierres la boca. De lo contrario no acabaremos jamás"

"No estoy tan distraído, hermano. Quizá me acuses de no tener cerebro, pero te aseguro que me funciona perfectamente. Y los oídos también. Puede que no estuviera participando en la conversación, pero sé de sobra que ya habéis terminado de poneros al día", sonreí.

Lyosha sacudió la cabeza, divertido a su pesar. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decir que es el hermano perfecto? Mis salidas de tono le molestan tan poco como a mí sus intromisiones en mis procesos mentales. Es raro que mi hermano empiece una broma, pero disfruta de ellas tanto como yo, sino más. Me engaña tan poco su pose de hombre taciturno y serio como a él la mía de bocazas despreocupado. Quizá el secreto de la increíble relación que tengo con mi hermano es precisamente ese mutuo reconocimiento de nuestras respectivas personalidades, que en lo superficial son tan distintas y al mismo tiempo tan complementarias. Y mirar a mis tres primos, que atienden a nuestro intercambio de frases con expresión divertida, no hace sino confirmarlo. Ángelo, Glauco y Árvidas, son tan diferentes como se pueda imaginar, y sin embargo, la relación que han establecido entre ellos va más allá de la simple camaradería.

Ángelo se parece a mí. Impulsivo, deslenguado, amigo de las bromas y enloquecido por las mujeres. Es moderadamente ambicioso, y detesta recibir órdenes. Sería el hombre perfecto para crear su propio clan, tarde o temprano, de no ser porque aborrece las responsabilidades, así que dudo mucho que jamás siente cabeza. Le gusta demasiado su vida como la tiene organizada ahora y la libertad que ésta le ofrece. Sólo debe responder ante mi hermano y ante mí, algo a lo que mi caso está más que acostumbrado, teniendo en cuenta que yo lo eduqué, pero más allá de nuestras directrices, puede permitirse ser tan irresponsable como desee.

Árvidas es el sereno, el sensato. Serio y callado, al igual que mi hermano prefiere seguir las bromas a empezarlas. Cumple a la perfección su tarea como uno de los hombres de más rango de nuestra familia, pero no aspira a nada más. Es como si estuviera dispuesto a acometer cualquier tarea que se le encomendara, pero no tuviera la necesidad, ni el impulso necesarios para desear por si mismo acaparar el poder en sus manos. Quizá haber vivido siempre a la sombra de Peter, el hombre de confianza de Lisías, ha terminado con su moderada ambición.

Glauco es un caso aparte. Es muy ambicioso, aunque jamás empeñaría su honor para conseguir sus objetivos. Cuando se dirigió a nosotros, ya había conseguido labrarse una importante reputación, y aunque había convivido con varias familias de renombre a lo largo de toda Europa, nunca había aceptado quedarse con ninguna como miembro permanente. Todos pensamos que tenía en mente formar su propio clan, pero en realidad, lo que buscaba era un clan como el nuestro: lo bastante joven para permitirle acaparar todo el poder que su ambición le obliga a conseguir, aunque cómodamente refrendado por un cabeza de familia que acepte y apruebe sus decisiones. Y al mismo tiempo, un clan con la capacidad de convertirse en poderoso, en reputado y tenido en cuenta, para que hubiera tareas suficientes que acometer que le ayudaran a mantener su buen nombre, aunque fuera unido al de la familia.

Los tres se reparten las tareas con facilidad, y aceptan el liderazgo callado de Glauco, porque este es lo bastante inteligente como para ceder una parte importante de las decisiones a Ángelo. De lo contrario, mi pupilo jamás acataría su mando en el resto de ellas.

En lo físico son igualmente distintos. Árvidas es inmenso, grande como un oso. De rasgos que parecen cortados con un machete, cabello negro muy corto y ojos grises pequeños y juntos. Supongo que los mortales lo encontrarán increíblemente hermoso, como a todos nosotros pero, aunque no es desagradable, a mi me parece que sus rasgos carecen de armonía. Sin llegar a ser feo, no parece el tipo de hombre al que se miraría dos veces.

Ángelo es alto y esbelto, mucho menos pálido que la mayoría de nosotros. Su mejor rasgo son sus increíbles ojos verdes, que bailan divertidos en un rostro perfecto. Ya como humano era hermoso, pero como vampiro es un bellísimo ejemplar de hombre, y la permanente sonrisa burlona de su rostro, no hace sino acentuar su atractivo. Y él lo sabe perfectamente.

Glauco, es casi tan grande como Árvidas, pero mucho más nervioso. Es fuerte y rápido, y un guerrero más que capaz. Sin embargo, a pesar de su gran tamaño, resulta atractivo. Sus ojos son casi trasparentes, pero agudos e inteligentes, y sus rasgos perfectamente armónicos. Quizá no llame la atención como Ángelo, pero su cara resulta grata de contemplar, y su largo cabello blanco de albino, un rasgo absolutamente asombroso.

"Habrá que reunir la documentación sin que Nadya se entere. Y sólo ella sabe donde está", estaba comentando Lyosha en un rápido susurro que aseguraría que nuestra compañera no se enterara de lo que estábamos hablando aunque tuviera sus oídos descortésmente centrados en nuestra conversación.

"_No es la única que lo sabe. Y eso nos dará una oportunidad para valorar a los contendientes en la apuesta. Ya sabes, para que nuestros amigos puedan hacerse una idea de las posibilidades de cada uno"_, respondí en su mente.

"Te refieres a Sue", aprobó Lyosha, aún susurrando. "Claro. Nadya se apoya mucho en ella, seguro que puede reunir todo lo necesario para el viaje. Y será la excusa perfecta para pedirle que nos acompañe"

"Árvidas, ¿serías tan amable de ir a buscarla?", ordené. "Nos reuniremos en el jardín"

"¿Así es como pensáis ayudarnos? ¿Por qué no nos habéis mandado a nosotros?", gruñó Ángelo, mientras Árvidas se dirigía sonriente a avisar a Sue.

"Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo", aprobó Glauco.

Lyosha dejó escapar un bufido burlón, y yo alcé los ojos al cielo con expresión irónica. Sin molestarnos siquiera en responderles, nos dirigimos hacia el jardín, mientras ellos nos seguían con sendas expresiones confusas pintadas en sus rostros.

"Será mejor que dejemos nuestra mutua apuesta, hermano. Si no aunamos esfuerzos, los dos acabaremos perdiendo. Si es así como pretenden hacerlo, ninguno de ellos lo conseguirá", rió Lyosha, apoyando su mano en mi hombro, en un gesto de camaradería.

"Tienes toda la razón, es mejor dejarlo y encargarnos los dos. Por todos los demonios, míralos. Si es que ni siquiera saben lo que están haciendo mal", respondí, sin poder evitar una carcajada al ver sus caras, pasando de la confusión a la irritación.

"Leo...", empezó Ángelo, con expresión ofendida.

"Yo en tu lugar me pensaría dos veces decir lo que pretendes decir, Ángelo. Mi hermano adora ese arco", sonrió Lyosha.

"¿Ibas a cuestionarme, mi querido primo y antiguo pupilo?", pregunté, imprimiendo a mi voz un falso tono amenazador.

"Iba a decir que no soy ningún idiota. Quizá no mi cabecero no tenga tantas muescas como el tuyo, pero te garantizo que no han sido muchas las damas que me negaron sus favores", protestó Ángelo.

"Y por una vez tengo que estar de acuerdo con él. No podéis juzgarnos con tanta ligereza. No tenéis ni idea de cuál es la situación o de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora", añadió Glauco.

Mi hermano y yo cruzamos una mirada, los miramos a ellos, y volvimos a estallar en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo. Malditos jóvenes. Luchan como bailarinas y seducen a las mujeres comportándose como sus mascotas. Educarlos va a ser una tarea más ardua de la que imaginé en un principio.

"¿Qué no sabemos lo que habéis hecho? Yo os diré lo que habéis hecho. La habéis colmado de atenciones, la habéis perseguido por toda la casa, cada día le decís lo hermosa que está, o lo bien que le sienta ese vestido o ese peinado", replicó Lyosha. "La habéis halagado, cortejado y mimado. Y no habéis avanzado ni un maldito paso"

"No le habéis dado ni un segundo para decidirse entre los dos, porque no tiene que decidirse. Siempre estáis ahí para ella, jadeando como malditos perros falderos", añadí yo. "Pero como no habéis llegado ni a rozarla, eso no os ha detenido para seguir conquistando otras presas más fáciles. Y delante de sus narices"

"Y aún así intentáis hacerle creer que es especial. ¿En serio creéis que va a caer en eso? Es una mujer inteligente, y os ve llegar a leguas de distancia. O aprendéis a ser más sibilinos, o pronto vendrá uno más listo que vosotros, y os quedaréis con un palmo de narices con todas vuestras atenciones"

"Nunca he tenido problemas para conquistar a una mujer y no creo que...", volvió a interrumpir Ángelo, cada vez más ofendido.

"Escucha, idiota", susurré velozmente. "Esa mujer perdió a su compañero, el hombre que la transformó, a manos de los cazadores. Y cuando se estaba recuperando, fue a caer en los brazos de un imbécil de lengua tan dulce como la tuya que una vez que la rindió se dedicó a seducir a cuantas humanas quedaban al alcance de su vista, mientras la dejaba a ella esperando entre sus sábanas. Lo que me sorprende no es que no hayáis podido conseguirla. Lo que me llama la atención es que siga hablándoos"

Ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir una mueca al escuchar mis palabras. Me di cuenta al momento de que no sabían nada acerca de la triste historia de Sue. Perder a un compañero de ese modo, ya es suficiente para convertir su corazón en hielo, y por si eso fuera poco, el hombre que debía haberla ayudado, se había comportado como un perfecto imbécil. Somos criaturas lascivas, pero hasta yo perdería parte de mi insaciable lujuria si hubiera vivido una historia semejante a la de ella. Es cierto que entre los nuestros, es común la idea de que los mortales no se tienen en cuenta si de fidelidad hablamos, pero una cosa es seducir a hembras humanas cuando estás lejos de tu compañera durante días, y con su total aprobación, y otra muy distinta es humillar a la mujer que te ama, prefiriendo los limitados placeres que las mortales pueden ofrecer cuando no hay nada que te impida estar con ella.

"Bueno, las humanas...", empezó Glauco.

"Ya. Eso lo sabemos todos. Pero él lo hacía cuando estaba en casa. Todo el tiempo. Las prefería a ella", gruñó Lyosha.

Eso provocó sendos bufidos de desprecio. Nadie prefiere a los mortales. Gozar de ellos es poco más gratificante que hacerlo en solitario, y rendirlos tan sencillo que no ofrece ningún aliciente. Hace un año que no conquisto a ninguna hembra humana, y tampoco es que las eche demasiado de menos. Claro que si así fuera, tendría que aguantarme. Nadya nunca ha llegado a compartir la creencia de todos los demás acerca de lo poco que importan en realidad, y el breve instante de diversión que una mortal puede proporcionarnos, no merece la pena comparado con el daño que podemos hacerle a ella.

"No tenía ni idea", murmuró Ángelo.

"Ni yo. Jamás me ha contado esa historia", añadió Glauco.

"¿Y pretendíais seducir a una mujer tan distante, sin conseguir antes que confíe en vosotros?", reí yo.

"Definitivamente, voy a perder esa espada", se burló Lyosha.

"Ahí viene. Saludadla y marcharos a arreglar vuestro equipaje. No importa lo que yo diga, marchad de todos modos", ordené yo, alegremente. "Ya veremos si aún estamos a tiempo de reparar lo que habéis roto"

Sue salía de la casa en dirección a nosotros, escoltada por Árvidas, y aproveché el breve intervalo de tiempo que tardaron en llegar a nuestro lado para observarla. Es una mujer muy hermosa, aunque con una esa fría belleza nórdica que a mi personalmente nunca me ha resultado muy atractiva. Me gusta contemplar su rostro perfecto, pero no mueve en mi interior nada muy distinto a lo que provoca una obra de arte perfectamente bien ejecutada. Puede que sea un desaforado admirador de la belleza femenina, pero sigo teniendo mis preferencias. Y siempre me he sentido más atraído por mujeres más pasionales y voluptuosas. Como Nadya.

"A ella le encantará saber eso", sonrió Lyosha.

"Es posible, pero sólo si no le cuentas mi proceso mental completo", repliqué, sonriendo igualmente.

Rió entre dientes. Lyosha suele ponerse de mi lado cuando intento burlarme de Nadya, o seguirme el juego cuando le tomo el pelo. Pero en ocasiones decide hacerla partícipe de mis pensamientos, o peor aún, de una parte de ellos sacada de contexto, sabiendo que provocarán sus absurdos, aunque hilarantes celos. No es que me moleste. Al contrario. Los enfados de Nadya por culpa de mi pasado se esfuman con rapidez, y mientras duran me divierten enormemente.

Glauco y Ángelo saludaron a Sue, y de inmediato se despidieron, excusando tener un par de asuntos que requerían su inmediata atención. Lyosha y yo insistimos en que se quedaran con nosotros, dado que les incumbía lo que íbamos a tratar, pero ambos cumplieron a la perfección su parte, rechazando nuestra invitación con cortés indiferencia. Ella pareció sorprendida tan solo un instante, y su expresión me confirmó que no es tan fría y distante como pretende aparentar. Puede que no pierda mi arco, después de todo.

"Sue, querida, necesitamos que hagas algo por nosotros", pidió Lyosha. "Necesitamos que lleves a cabo todos los preparativos necesarios para un viaje a Europa. Lo habitual, dinero, documentos, el trasporte de nuestros coches... Y debe hacerse sin que Nadya lo sepa. Queremos darle una sorpresa"

El rostro de Sue se iluminó con una radiante sonrisa de aprobación.

"Me parece una idea estupenda. Será una maravillosa sorpresa para Nadya. No os imagináis como la envidio"

"Un sentimiento totalmente innecesario, querida", sonreí yo. "Queremos que nos acompañes. Tendremos que resolver ciertas cuestiones diplomáticas durante el viaje que nos ocuparan algún tiempo, y de ese modo, Nadya siempre tendrá compañía"

"Será un placer", respondió sonriente, conteniendo su entusiasmo con facilidad. Definitivamente, prefiero otro tipo de mujeres. "¿Cuándo debe estar todo listo?"

"Cuanto antes", respondió Lyosha. "Si podemos partir esta noche, no lo dejaremos para mañana"

"No será un problema. Nadya siempre tiene documentación preparada para todos nosotros. No tendré más que recogerla, buscar el transporte para vuestros vehículos, y hacer el equipaje. Estará todo preparado en menos de una hora", sonrió.

Sentí una oleada de orgullo al comprobar una vez más la eficiencia de mi compañera. Disponer de varios juegos de documentación para cualquier miembro de la familia que pueda necesitarlos, ahorra mucho tiempo y muchos problemas si deseas hacer un viaje inesperado. Por supuesto, podemos saltarnos cualquier tipo de trámite burocrático, aduana, control policial o lo que sea necesario. Pero facilita las cosas disponer por ejemplo, de unas cuantas tarjetas de crédito a tu nombre, y de un documento con el que presentarlas. No me costaría demasiado conseguir cualquier cosa que me apetezca sin necesidad de pagar por ella, pero ¿para qué tomarme la molestia pudiendo evitarlo? Es como tener un carnet de conducir. La policía jamás llegará a pararme, pero tampoco necesito llamar la atención alejándome de ellos a doscientos cincuenta por hora. No voy a decir que nunca lo haya hecho, pero una cosa es divertirse, y otra muy distinta que te molesten cuando no te apetece.

"Supongo que no pilotaréis vosotros mismos el avión", estaba diciendo Sue.

"No, por supuesto. También tendrás que preparar documentación para Ángelo. Él se encargará de pilotar. Y para Árvidas y Cora", mentí descaradamente, sabiendo que Lyosha comprendería mi intención, como así fue.

"Hermano, a veces me pregunto si estás en este mundo. Árvidas no puede venir. Con la recaída de Cora, no sería buena idea dejarla sola y sin vigilancia. Y en este tema, ella no confía demasiado en Nadya. Lo hablamos antes, ¿es qué no lo recuerdas?"

"¡Por todos los demonios, claro! ¿En qué diablos estaría pensando?", maldije.

"En la Toscana, probablemente", sonrió Lyosha. Y hay una gran verdad en esa mentira ideada para la representación de nuestra pequeña comedia ante Sue. Llevo todo el maldito día soñando con llegar por fin a la Toscana.

"Muy cierto", aprobé. "Pero eso no quita que tengamos un problema. Necesitábamos a Árvidas. Ángelo deberá estar siempre disponible por si se necesita el avión con urgencia, y debemos hacernos acompañar por otro de los hombres"

"Podéis llevar a Glauco", sugirió Sue. "Quiero decir, los tres son vuestros hombres de más confianza. Y él también puede pilotar. Así podréis decidir sobre la marcha si os acompaña en vuestros asuntos uno o el otro"

"También podíamos dejar aquí a Ángelo, y marchar con Árvidas. Él no se lleva mal con Cora, y te garantizo que sabrá tranquilizarla si es necesario", ofrecí yo, para ver la reacción de Sue.

Había sugerido muy rápidamente que Glauco podía ser quien ocupara el lugar de Árvidas, pero quizá no se mostrara tan dispuesta a defender a Ángelo. Y eso me daría una pista de en quien centrar mis esfuerzos. Por mucho que Ángelo sea mi creación y mi amigo desde hace siglos, y por mucho que haya sido mi primera elección, yo siempre apuesto al caballo ganador. Si Glauco tiene más posibilidades de vencer, aumentaré mi apuesta por él. Y le ayudaré únicamente a él. Aunque sospecho que eso no va a suceder. Creo que la dama está muy satisfecha recibiendo las atenciones de los dos. No la culpo, desde luego. ¿Por qué optar si puedes tenerlo todo? Optar siempre es renunciar a algo. Y hasta conocer a Nadya, yo era un experto en no renunciar a nada.

"No pretendo deciros lo que tenéis que hacer, no me malinterpretéis. Pero creo que apartar a Cora de su hombre, dadas las circunstancias, no sería una buena idea. Está muy deprimida", protestó Sue.

Contuve a duras penas las carcajadas, y compuse la más seria y concentrada de mis expresiones, mientras Lyosha y yo fingíamos valorar su sugerencia.

"Supongo que tiene razón, Leo", resolvió Lyosha, después de unos segundos interpretando su mejor papel del hombre que debe resolver un dilema. Yo miento con una facilidad pasmosa, pero mi hermano además, es un gran actor. Hasta yo estoy a punto de creerme su interpretación. "Está bien, Sue. Gracias por tus consejos. Prepara los documentos para Glauco, nosotros nos encargaremos de avisarlo. Y no olvides mantener la máxima discreción. No le diremos nada a Nadya hasta que no esté todo preparado para partir"

"No os preocupéis. Por mi no lo sabrá. Es más, le pediré a Silvana que la saque de la casa con cualquier excusa, y así podréis hacer las maletas por ella"

"Esa es una excelente idea. Muchas gracias, querida. Estás siendo de gran ayuda"

"Es un placer", sonrió complacida, antes de marchar a cumplir nuestra petición.

"No lo tenemos tan mal", rió Lyosha, en cuanto Sue se alejó lo suficiente.

"Pensaba que no te gustaba usar tu don para 'juegos de salón', hermano", me burlé.

Torció el gesto en una mueca irónica.

"¿Y quién lo ha usado? Deja los menosprecios para tus primos, Leo. Los merecen mucho más que yo. Hasta un ciego vería que está jugando con ellos al gato y al ratón"

"Veremos quién es quién ahora que hemos entrado nosotros en el juego. Una gran actuación, Lyosha. Cada día que pasa lamento un poco más el no haberte conocido unos cuantos años antes que a Nadya. Nos habríamos divertido", sonreí.

"¡Diablos, no! Ya es bastante complicado aguantar sus celos con lo que cada uno ha hecho por separado", replicó entre risas.

Nos dirigimos hacia la casa, dispuestos a preparar todo lo necesario para el viaje. Si por mi fuera, ni me molestaría en hacer una maleta. Al llegar a nuestro destino, me limitaría a comprar cualquier cosa que necesitara. Pero conozco lo suficientemente bien a Nadya como para saber que tendría que escuchar sus protestas durante horas. Por algún estúpido motivo, es sumamente reacia a gastar dinero, a pesar de que no podríamos acabar con nuestros fondos ni en diez vidas como la de mi hermano o la mía. Cuando llegó nuestro nuevo vehículo, se pasó dos días protestando por lo poco necesario que era tener otro coche más y aún encima otro deportivo. Algo que Lyosha y yo ya esperábamos, pero que tampoco nos había detenido. Al cederle el Porche a Lisías, mi hermano se quedaba sin coche, así que los dos pensamos que un Ferrari sería el sustituto perfecto. Quizá no es que nos hiciera falta exactamente, pero ¿a quién le importa?

Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacíamos, preparamos las mochilas con unas cuantas prendas de ropa que elegimos al azar del armario. Luego fui al baño, y elegí entre los jabones aromáticos de Nadya mis fragancias favoritas que, como no podía ser de otro modo, coinciden a la perfección con las de mi hermano. Azahar, menta, jazmín, camomila, romero y espliego. Cualquiera de ellas combina con el ya delicioso aroma de su piel de un modo tan tentador como pueda imaginarse. Si bien es cierto que a todos los miembros de mi especie nos entusiasma el calor de un buen baño, el de Nadya es un caso aparte. Se pasa horas y horas sumergida en la bañera o debajo de la ducha. En ocasiones, sólo para disfrutar del calor del agua sobre su piel, y del olor de sus jabones, pero otras veces, simplemente para tranquilizar sus mal templados nervios. Cada vez que se enfurece, o está nerviosa, termina debajo del agua. Es la única cosa en este mundo capaz de serenarla cuando algo la saca de sus casillas. Pensar en su afición por el agua, me hizo recordar un detalle del que me percaté esta mañana, durante de nuestro baño. Regresé al dormitorio, dispuesto a guardar los jabones y las esencias, y a comentarlo con mi hermano. Como de costumbre, no fue necesario que abriera la boca. Lyosha había estado leyendo mi mente.

"Yo también lo he visto. Pero ni se te ocurra decírselo. No le hace la más mínima gracia, te lo aseguro", sonrió.

"Creí que eran imaginaciones mías. ¿Debería preocuparme?"

"No creo que sea nada", respondió Lyosha, encogiéndose de hombros. "Ella está bien. Se siente bien. Y de todos modos, es algo muy sutil. Yo también creí haberlo imaginado hasta que vi que ella misma lo había notado"

"Es curioso. Supongo que puede ocurrir, pero a mi no me ha pasado jamás. O eso creo"

Lyosha se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, lo que me tranquilizó notablemente. Mi hermano es tan sobreprotector como yo. Si él dice que no hay de que preocuparse, es que no hay de que preocuparse.

"De todos modos, para tu tranquilidad te diré que pensaba comentarlo con Lisías. Iba a llamarlo con cualquier excusa, pero ahora que vamos a verlo dentro de poco, no veo la necesidad de molestarlo por anticipado con algo que seguramente es una tontería. Si se trata de algo que él no haya visto antes, entonces llegará el momento de angustiarse. Por ahora, prefiero considerarlo como algo anecdótico", respondió. "No estoy preocupado, pero sigo siendo tan sobreprotector como de costumbre"

"No sé ni para que me molesto en hablar", reí, al ver que una vez más contestaba a lo que yo sólo había llegado a pensar.

"Eso mismo me pregunto yo unas veinte veces al día. Con lo guapo que estás callado", respondió, sonriendo.

"Siempre estoy guapo. Y nunca estoy callado"

"Un año viviendo contigo, y aún no sé si tu ego gana en tamaño a tu lengua, o es al revés"

"Lo único que importa en realidad, es que dispongo de algo que los supera en tamaño a ambos", repliqué maliciosamente.

"Si, tu irreflexión", masculló.

"No conocía ese nombre en particular. Y creía conocerlos todos", fingí reflexionar. "No importa. De todos modos, imagino que hablamos de lo mismo"

"Es mejor que vayas a cazar, hermano. La sangre está abandonando tu cabeza", se burló.

A pesar de que es una pulla evidente, valoré la sugerencia. Nos espera un largo viaje, y siempre prefiero partir bien alimentado. Nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir, y odio sentirme sediento. Me pone de un mal humor peligroso.

"Te acompañaré. Yo también prefiero alimentarme antes de viajar. Llevemos las bolsas al avión. Si Ángelo y Glauco están listos, y Sue ha reunido toda la documentación, podremos partir inmediatamente después de la cacería", ofreció Lyosha.

Cargamos las mochilas y salimos de la casa hacia la pista de aterrizaje. Al llegar al jardín, busqué el olor de Nadya, dispuesto a esquivarla si era necesario, pero su rastro me indicó que ella también había salido en dirección a los terrenos de caza. Probablemente, Silvana no encontró otra excusa para sacarla de casa que pedirle que la acompañara a cazar. Me agradó comprobar que junto al avión nos aguardan Glauco y Ángelo, charlando animadamente. Ángelo nos informó de que el avión ya está preparado, y ellos listos para partir. Les pedimos que mandaran a alguien a apresurar a Sue, y que estuvieran dispuestos para despegar en quince minutos, en cuanto Lyosha y yo concluyéramos la cacería y recogiéramos a Nadya.

Nos adentramos en los terrenos de caza, siguiendo el rastro de Nadya. Pero pronto el olor de un oso asaltó mis sentidos, y mis instintos se dispararon. No estoy demasiado sediento, pero un oso es un manjar demasiado tentador como para dejarlo escapar, aún ahíto. Lyosha me dedicó una sonrisa salvaje e inmediatamente nos dispusimos a asaltar al animal. Cazar con mi hermano siempre es una experiencia gratificante. Durante siglos, la mayor parte de mis cacerías han sido en solitario, pero la emoción de la caza en manada es mucho mejor. Y más cuando tu compañero es alguien tan experimentado y capaz como Lyosha. Es un magnífico rastreador, y siempre localiza las mejores presas. Con él, la diversión está garantizada. Nadya también nos acompaña en ocasiones, pero su sorprendente aprecio por la sangre de alce acaba por desesperarme. Cazar a un alce es tan emocionante como debe serlo para un humano ir a un supermercado y comprar comida enlatada. Compartimos tres presas antes de declararnos saciados, y sólo entonces me concentré en el rastro de Nadya, aunque sé que es innecesario. Mi hermano ha localizado su mente nada más entrar en el bosque, y se dirige hacia ella sin molestarse siquiera en olfatear el aire. Aún así, lo hice de todos modos. Adoro el sublime olor de Nadya. A verano, a hierba recién cortada, a rocío y agua fresca. Es lo más delicioso que he olido jamás.

Pocos segundos después, asistíamos al espectáculo de nuestra pequeña corriendo tras un alce macho de gran tamaño. Saltó sobre él ágilmente, y lo hizo caer al suelo sin esfuerzo, ajena a nuestra llegada, dominada por completo por su instinto de cazadora. Silvana aguardaba pacientemente, apoyada junto a un árbol. Ella si nos ha percibido, y nos saludó sin siquiera volverse.

"¿No cazas, prima?", pregunté.

"Estoy llena. Si por mi fuera, habríamos regresado hace un rato, pero Nadya sigue sedienta", respondió. "Es el cuarto alce que devora. Y habría jurado que fue a cazar hace apenas seis días"

Lyosha y yo cruzamos una mirada preocupada. Los apetitos de Nadya han crecido en el último año, pero no es normal que necesite alimentarse de esa forma, si sólo hace seis días de su última cacería. Normalmente, no empezamos a sentirnos sedientos hasta que pasamos dos semanas largas sin beber nada. Ese nuevo dato, unido a lo que habíamos comentado poco antes, me provocó una molesta comezón de inquietud en las entrañas.

"Nosotros la esperaremos, querida. Gracias por alejarla de la casa", ordenó sutilmente Lyosha.

"Le va a encantar la sorpresa. Últimamente está muy irritable, creo que necesita esas vacaciones", comentó con una gran sonrisa de aprobación, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la mansión.

Un par de segundos después, Nadya terminaba con el alce, y se percataba de nuestra presencia. Corrió hacia nosotros, sonriendo alegremente. Como de costumbre, ya ha olvidado por completo su enfado conmigo.

"¿Habéis venido a escoltarme a casa?"

"Algo parecido", sonrió Lyosha. "Tenemos una sorpresa para ti. Cierra los ojos"

"Vamos, eso no servirá de nada", rió ella.

"Ya lo creo que servirá", repliqué yo, cargándola sobre mis espaldas. "Ni se te ocurra abrirlos"

Nadya estaba en lo cierto, pero sólo en parte. Si lleváramos una velocidad normal, podría orientarse gracias a su olfato, pero ambos tenemos en mente ir mucho más rápido que todo eso. Un humano ni siquiera nos vería movernos. Sólo percibiría una vaga sensación de aire en movimiento por donde nosotros pasamos. No podemos mantener esa velocidad mucho tiempo, y menos con carga, aunque sea una tan ligera como Nadya, pero la pista de aterrizaje está muy cerca. Podría llegar dos veces hasta ella, y mi compañera se preguntaría si realmente había empezado a correr. Aún así, a mitad de camino, cedí su peso a mi hermano, para adelantarme y comprobar que todo estuviera preparado. No fue necesario. Ángelo percibió nuestro movimiento en el bosque, y se apresuró a poner en marcha el Gulfstream. Subí al avión, y mi hermano entró tras de mi apenas una décima de segundo más tarde, sentando a Nadya en uno de los sillones, mientras Glauco cerraba la puerta. Antes de que Nadya abriera los ojos, el avión se deslizaba suavemente por la pista.

Abrió los ojos, mientras nuestros primos desaparecían discretamente en el salón posterior.

"¿Dónde...?", empezó.

"Hemos pensado que te gustaría disfrutar de unas vacaciones, querida", sonrió Lyosha. "Nos vamos a Europa"

"Te enseñaré Italia, y después podrás reunirte con Shannen y Alejandra. También tenemos prevista una visita a casa de Lisías", expliqué.

"Pero... Los documentos, el equipaje... ¿Quién se ocupará de la casa?", preguntó confundida.

"Todo solucionado, querida. Árvidas se encargará de todo, y Sue ha sido tan amable de preparar la documentación necesaria"

Lo consideró un segundo mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos. La idea de unas vacaciones fue abriéndose paso poco a poco en su mente, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba más y más. Saltó sobre nosotros, riendo alegremente.

"Es genial", gritó, cubriéndonos de besos.

"_O me la sacas de encima, hermano, o no respondo"_, reí en la mente de Lyosha.

Lyosha sonrió maliciosamente, mientras apartaba a Nadya con delicadeza, sentándola entre nosotros.

"¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido? Es fantástico. Leo, ¿veré tu casa en Siena?", preguntó acelerada.

"Naturalmente, querida. Será nuestra primera escala. Y después te mostraré Florencia", respondí.

"¿Y Venecia?", preguntó con expresión traviesa.

Le seguí el juego, dejando escapar un bufido despreciativo. Me paso la vida criticando Venecia y a sus habitantes. Realmente no es que tenga nada en contra de ellos. Me he divertido mucho entre las calles de su ciudad, pero las rivalidades locales siempre resultan entretenidas.

"Dejemos que se encargue Ángelo de eso", gruñí. "Tengo demasiado buen olfato para visitar esos canales apestosos"

"Lo he oído", sonó la voz de Ángelo desde la cabina. "Y te recuerdo que soy yo quien pilota el avión. Si sigues criticando mi hermosa ciudad, jamás llegarás a Florencia"

"Saltaré del maldito trasto antes de permitir que me dejes abandonado en tu cloaca natal", repliqué sonriente.

"De todos los vampiros del mundo, me tenía que transformar un florentino. Maldita sea mi suerte", gruñó Ángelo.

"Quizá hubieras preferido que te transformara un romano", comentó Glauco, uniéndose a nosotros.

"¡Diablos, no! Eso es aún peor", gimió Ángelo.

Sue se sentó sonriente, en el punto más alejado de Glauco que fue capaz de encontrar. Lyosha y yo cruzamos una mirada divertida. La dama está dispuesta a llevar el juego lo más lejos posible.

"¿Por qué no dejáis vuestras absurdas disputas locales?", comentó distraídamente. "En realidad, para los demás no existe diferencia. Romanos, florentinos, venecianos. Todos iguales, todos latinos. Con todo lo que eso significa", añadió con un guiño a Nadya y Lyosha.

"Tienes razón, Sue. Cualquiera de ellos necesita un poco de sangre nórdica que les enfríe un poco la cabeza", respondió Lyosha.

"No era en su cabeza en lo que estaba pensando exactamente, pero no puedo por menos que darte la razón, querido primo", sonrió ella.

"Vikingos incivilizados", rezongué. "Aún descansarían sobre pieles de oso de no ser por nosotros"

"Puedo imaginarte perfectamente descansando sobre una piel de oso, Leo", replicó Nadya.

"Jamás, querida. Como latino civilizado que soy, sé perfectamente que no es educado jugar con las cosas de comer. Y además, sabes perfectamente que prefiero la seda"

"De la que disfrutas gracias a Marco Polo. Que era veneciano", rió Ángelo.

"Y a Genghis Khan", añadió Lyosha.

"Simple trabajo de mulas. Hasta un perro puede llevar una carreta. Lo importante es que nosotros la convertimos en un placer para los sentidos", respondí en tono despreciativo.

"Esta discusión es absurda", terció Glauco. "Mientras vuestros antepasados corrían desnudos por el bosque, los míos construían carreteras, puentes, alcantarillados"

"¿Qué tiene de malo correr desnudo por el bosque?", pregunté.

"Típica respuesta de un latino", concluyó Sue.

"Mi querida dama, hay muchas más cosas típicas de los latinos de las que jamás tendrás oportunidad de disfrutar si no abres tu mente. Y te garantizo que sería una auténtica lástima", repliqué con intención, sabiendo que su antiguo amante era noruego. "Somos esclavos de la belleza mucho más que cualquier nórdico. Y sabemos como admirarla y apreciarla como se merece. En eso no nos diferenciamos florentinos, venecianos, romanos, españoles o cualquier otro que tenga la fortuna de cruzarse en tu camino"

"¿Crees que los nórdicos no lo hacen?", preguntó ella, con un punto de irritación.

"Hay excepciones, como mi hermano aquí presente. Pero es que él es ruso. Y los rusos son una curiosa mutación"

"No sé si darte las gracias o golpearte", sonrió Lyosha.

"Como prefieras", respondí entre risas, encogiéndome de hombros. "De las dos formas sabré que me adoras"

"Te adoraría igual aunque fueras veneciano", replicó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Bueno, eso no lo sabremos jamás. Por suerte para ambos"

"Esta es la discusión más absurda que hemos tenido jamás", protestó Nadya. "Lyosha es de Kiev, y yo soy moscovita, y jamás discutimos sobre eso"

"Pero eso es simplemente porque hasta un eslavo como yo entiende que ni siquiera tú eres perfecta, querida", sonrió Lyosha.

"¿Qué tiene de malo ser de Moscú?", gruñó.

"¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?", sonrió Lyosha.

"Basta. Se acabó", exclamó Nadya, poniéndose en pie. "Me voy a la otra sala a constituir la República Independiente de Nadezhda. Y os advierto a ambos que exigiré documentación para entrar en ella"

"Tengo aquí mismo el pasaporte, amor. ¿Te gustaría examinarlo?", pregunté con la mejor de mis sonrisas maliciosas.

"Yo siempre llevo armas ocultas, querida, tendrás que registrarme a fondo", añadió Lyosha.

Nadya nos dedicó un último bufido exasperado, antes de caminar con una exagerada pose de dignidad hacia la parte posterior del avión, seguida por las carcajadas de los hombres. Sue nos miró severamente antes de ponerse en pie.

"Si me disculpáis, voy a unirme a su nueva República. Renuncio a quedarme sola en el Reino de la testosterona", dijo con una sonrisa gélida.

Casi había conseguido no romper a reír ante la irritada expresión de Glauco, cuando Lyosha cruzó una mirada traviesa conmigo, y tuve que renunciar a mis esfuerzos. Dejé escapar una risa sarcástica entre dientes, que hizo que Glauco me atravesara con la mirada. Por supuesto, no consiguió mucho más que provocar también la risa de mi hermano.

"Reíd cuanto queráis. Veremos si reís tanto cuando perdáis vuestras armas", masculló en un veloz susurro.

"Eso sería una desagradable contingencia, pero desde luego bastante improbable. No tenemos pensado perder", sonrió Lyosha.

"Jamás pierdo una apuesta. Y menos sobre mujeres", añadí yo.

Susurrábamos velozmente, seguros de que ni Nadya ni la propia Sue son capaces de descifrar nuestros rápidos murmullos. Hablar de ese modo, y comprenderlo sin dificultad, es una habilidad que no puede aprenderse sólo con el tiempo y la práctica. Necesitas que alguien te enseñe y ensaye contigo con paciencia, o tardas una eternidad en dominar esa forma de comunicación, baja y rápida, en la que la mayor parte de las palabras y las sílabas desaparece apenas vocalizada. Yo enseñé a Ángelo casi desde su transformación, considerando muy útil poder hablar con él sin que nos oyeran los humanos, o gran parte de los nuestros. Pero por fortuna Lyosha no lo hizo con Nadya. Probablemente porque entre ellos ya disponen de un medio para comunicarse sin que los perciban oídos indiscretos. O probablemente porque presintió desde un primer momento lo insensata que puede llegar a ser.

"Y yo creo que esta puede ser la primera vez que pierdas", intervino Ángelo. "Os aseguro, amigos, que empiezo a pensar que la dama prefiere a las mujeres"

Lyosha y yo volvimos a mirarnos, y estallamos en sonoras carcajadas.

"¿He dicho algo gracioso?", gruñó Ángelo.

"Eres la criatura más pagada de sí misma que ha puesto los pies sobre esta tierra. El único motivo que se te ocurre para que no caiga rendida a tus encantos, es que no le atraen los varones", me burlé. "Increíble. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que no tienes ni idea de cómo seducir a una mujer como ella, inútil?"

"Como sigas insultándome, Leo, te voy a dar una paliza", replicó irritado.

En lugar de detener mi hilaridad, su amenaza no hizo sino incrementarla. No llegaría a tocarme ni en un millón de años, y lo sabe de sobra. Ni aunque estuviera mucho más enfadado de lo que está ahora podría llegar a golpearme.

"No mates al mensajero, niñato. No era un insulto, era la simple exposición de un hecho. Los dos habéis demostrado una total ineptitud en este asunto. Ah, y no me amenaces. Los dos sabemos que acabarás en el suelo"

"Quizá no seamos inútiles. Quizá Gelo tenga razón", intervino Glauco, igualmente molesto.

"No la tiene", intervino Lyosha, sonriendo y con un tono de total seguridad.

Glauco y yo nos volvimos velozmente a mirarlo. Hasta Ángelo salió de la cabina, para observar a mi hermano, que tiene la expresión divertida y satisfecha del jugador que sabe que está a punto de ganar la partida.

"¿Has estado usando tus poderes, hermano?", pregunté con un falso tono de desaprobación que mi sonrisa desmentía bien a las claras.

"Puede", sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Y no vas a compartir con nosotros el resultado de tu intromisión?", medió Ángelo.

"No", dijo simplemente, con una sonrisa malévola.

"Dinos al menos a quien favorece", pidió Glauco. "Si es que favorece a alguno..."

Lyosha se limitó a mantener su sonrisa, dispuesto a no decir ni palabra. Se lo está pasando en grande, viendo como la ansiedad consume a mis primos.

"¿A mi tampoco vas a decírmelo? Si no dispongo de toda la información, mal podré ayudarlos"

"No tengo secretos para ti, hermano, ya lo sabes. Pero tendrás que esperar a que no haya oídos indiscretos a nuestro alrededor. Y te va a encantar, te lo aseguro"

La luz se hizo en mi cerebro. O quizá fuera sólo otra de esas estúpidas intuiciones, pero en ese instante comprendí a que venía la sonrisa traviesa de mi hermano.

"_No me digas más, hermano. La dama no sólo es inteligente, también es discreta. ¿Quién la ha rendido? No puede ser un miembro de la familia, porque habría reclamado el premio para si. ¿Algún visitante?"_, pregunté en su mente.

Lyosha me miró con divertido respeto, antes de asentir con un parpadeo.

Soy un chismoso, lo reconozco. Las anécdotas maliciosas me gustan tanto como al que más, y lo que mi hermano sabe ha despertado mi curiosidad. Me devané los sesos intentando recordar algún detalle, algo a lo que no le diera importancia en ese instante. Pensé en todos los que habían visitado nuestra casa. En quien podía ser lo bastante listo como para seducir a Sue, y lo bastante discreto y experimentado como para mantener el secreto en una casa repleta de ojos y oídos perfectos. Y la solución llegó a mi cabeza con la velocidad del rayo.

"_Peter"_, afirmé.

Lyosha me devolvió la más maliciosa de sus sonrisas, y dijo dos únicas palabras. Dos palabras que casi consiguen que aguijoneado por la curiosidad, lanzara a mis primos por la ventanilla del avión, esperando enterarme de lo que mi hermano ha encontrado en la mente de Sue.

"Y más"

Lo miré enarcando las cejas con insoportable curiosidad, y él se limitó a asentir con la misma sonrisa traviesa. Dos segundos más tarde, estallé en carcajadas a las que Lyosha no tardó en unirse.


	3. Capítulo 2 NADEZHDA

**¿Qué le pasa a Nadya? Ah, quién sabe… Bueno, yo lo sé, claro. Y vosotras lo sabréis, tarde o temprano.**

**Así que mi amiga hablará con tu amiga, Arthe, ¿no? Bueno, pues tú misma (aquí puedes incluir una sonrisa malvada)**

**Je, yo también me quedaría en el reino de la Testosterona con los cuatro vampiros, aunque mi corazón esté con la república independiente de Nadezhda. Pero, ¿quién puede renunciar a esos cuatro? ¿Quizá Sue? ¿Quizá no? Ya veremos, ya veremos.**

**Y si, estoy pensando en la segunda parte de "la muchacha de las sombras", con Lisías enamorado y eso, y con… Mejor me callo, que ya casi lo tengo pensado, y no quiero adelantar nada. Bueno, aquí dejo otro capítulo. Ya me contaréis.**

**Capítulo 2. Nadezhda.**

No pude reprimir una sonrisa al escuchar las carcajadas de mis compañeros en el otro salón en cuanto Sue declaró su intención de acompañarme. Al parecer ya se han enterado de que Ángelo y Glauco llevan meses persiguiéndola sin ningún éxito. Me sorprende lo mucho que han tardado. Si por algo se distinguen los míos es por ser esencialmente cotillas. Así como los secretos importantes, los grandes secretos, esos que es trascendente mantener por la seguridad de la familia, se guardan como los más preciosos tesoros, las pequeñas indiscreciones pasan de boca en boca a la velocidad de la luz. Es imposible mantener oculta una historia entre seres tan curiosos, maliciosos y con tan buen oído. Cuando alguien se entera de algún cotilleo sabroso al que hincarle el diente, tarda en trasmitirlo el tiempo que le lleva llegar de una habitación a otra. No importa cuantas reglas de cortesía impongas. No importa cuanto intentes esconderte. Siempre hay alguien en el momento oportuno y en el lugar preciso que se entera de lo que has hecho, y que está deseando contárselo a los demás. Y teniendo en cuenta que además de cotillas, somos terriblemente lascivos, las anécdotas maliciosas se extienden por doquier.

Dada mi posición como dama del clan, intento mantenerme al margen de las murmuraciones, pero es casi imposible pasear por la casa sin que mis oídos capten la mayor parte de ellas. Si entro en una habitación, los murmullos no se detienen porque yo esté ahí ya que, al contrario que los humanos, nosotros no consideramos que rumorear sea una falta de cortesía, o algo que deba esconderse. Hoy eres la víctima y mañana el verdugo, y así funciona nuestro mundo. Vivimos en grupos cerrados, conviviendo las veinticuatro horas del día, mes tras mes, año tras año, siglo tras siglo. Nada nos gusta más que las novedades. Y si estas esconden una anécdota maliciosa con la que divertir a los demás, mejor que mejor.

Debo confesar que yo misma soy bastante curiosa. Me gusta estar enterada de los asuntos de mi casa. Me engaño a mi misma diciéndome que es para evitar problemas o discusiones entre los miembros de mi familia, pero es una mentira descarada. En realidad, me encanta enterarme de los cotilleos tanto como al que más. De hecho, hace meses que estoy atenta a los movimientos de Sue, tratando de averiguar con quien comparte su cama. Porque estoy convencida de que no ha pasado el último año de abstinencia casi absoluta. Eso sería algo nunca visto entre los nuestros. Los demás piensan que se conforma con humanos, pero yo la he acompañado a la ciudad varias veces, y es rara la ocasión en la que se molesta siquiera en devolverles la mirada a los hombres que nos persiguen, y mucho más raras todavía aquellas en que se digna a hablarles. Es cierto que en alguna ocasión he vuelto sola a casa, mientras Sue se quedaba con algún mortal de su agrado, pero me sobran dedos en una mano para contarlas y es imposible que se haya conformado con eso en un todo un largo año. Y sé bien que no sale demasiado a la ciudad si no es conmigo, o acompañada de alguno de sus fieles perseguidores, quienes desde luego volverían furiosos si ella los dejara plantados para seducir a un mortal. Ese sería un cotilleo que cualquiera mataría por conocer. Reírse a costa de los celos de los demás es uno de los entretenimientos favoritos de los míos. Aunque la mayoría somos terriblemente celosos, no nos va demasiado lo de no tirar piedras si no estamos libres de pecado. Sin ir más lejos, mis compañeros se parten de risa con las escenas de celos, y ellos mismos son patológicamente celosos. Si supieran la mitad de lo que oigo cuando bajo a la ciudad, acabarían por exterminar a todos los machos mortales en cien kilómetros a la redonda. Supongo que Lyosha sospecha algo al encontrarse con mis bloqueos cuando me pregunta que tal las compras, o como he pasado el día, pero estoy convencida de que lo deja pasar a propósito. Las veces que me acompañan se pasan la mayor parte del tiempo dedicándole gruñidos molestos y sonrisas letales a cualquiera que se atreva a mirarme dos veces, o que piense algo de mí que incomode a Lyosha. Leo ni siquiera necesita leer sus mentes para dedicarles miradas amenazantes. Si su hermano se muestra molesto, el lo imita sin dudarlo un instante, bajo la asunción de que si a Lyosha no lo gusta lo que el mortal ha pensado, sin duda a él tampoco. Debo reconocer que yo hago exactamente lo mismo con las mujeres que los miran a ellos, así que nuestras salidas a la ciudad se convierten en un enloquecido juego de espantar mortales. Dado que nos encuentran irresistibles, es difícil que haya alguno que no nos mire, aunque algo en sus dormidos instintos les aconseje mantener la distancia a menos que nosotros queramos atraerlos.

Sue se sentó a mi lado con un suspiro satisfecho. Le encanta jugar con sus galanes, torturándolos con su afilada lengua. No pude evitar preguntarme si este es el único juego al que mi prima pretende jugar, o en algún momento le permitirá a alguno de ellos llegar más lejos. Está bastante escaldada de su relación anterior, pero no creo que sea la clase de mujer que piensa pasar la eternidad sin un compañero más o menos estable. Y tampoco creo que pueda seguir manteniendo sus discretos encuentros por mucho más tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, es el blanco de todos los rumores actualmente, y llegará un punto en que le resulte casi imposible esconderse. Como Leo no se cansa de repetirme, las reglas están ahí para que los jóvenes las respeten, pero siempre hay un momento adecuado para saltárselas. Y no me cabe duda que todos los miembros de mi familia encuentran en esta historia la excusa perfecta para pasar por alto todas las normas de cortesía que les obligan a mantener sus oídos concentrados únicamente en sus asuntos. Deseando ser yo por una vez la que tuviera un cotilleo que contar, decidí interrogar discretamente a Sue, para ver si conseguía sonsacarle algo acerca de sus sentimientos hacia mis primos.

"¿Reino de la testosterona?", reí, mientras pensaba como iba a dirigir la conversación.

"No me dirás que no es adecuado", sonrió.

Al diablo. Puede que mis compañeros sean los reyes del reino de la testosterona, pero desde luego yo nunca seré la reina de la sutileza.

"¿No piensas darles ni una oportunidad?", vocalicé.

"Quizá en algún momento, pero desde luego no será dentro de poco", sonrió ella, vocalizando igualmente.

Hablar sin emitir ningún sonido resulta práctico cuando estás a solas, pero no sirve de nada cuando estás en casa y puede haber cientos de ojos curiosos a tu alrededor. Todos sabemos leer en los labios. Es en esos momentos cuando lamento no ser capaz de descifrar los murmullos que mis compañeros emiten sin esfuerzo. Ahora mismo están utilizando ese lenguaje con Glauco y Ángelo, y por más que lo intente, no soy capaz de descifrar ni una sola palabra. Por mucho que me he esforzado en aprender por mi cuenta, no he conseguido más que frustrantes fracasos. He terminado por llegar a la conclusión de que es imposible conseguirlo si nadie te enseña. Y aunque me consta que Ángelo sabe emitir y descifrar esos susurros porque el propio Leo le ha enseñado como hacerlo, sé de sobra que a mi no se molestarán en aleccionarme. Disfrutan demasiado maquinando a mis espaldas. Saben que me enfurece lo que no comparten conmigo, pero les da exactamente igual. De hecho, yo diría que se parten de risa con mis ataques de furia.

"¿No te atrae ninguno de los dos?", pregunté.

"Eso es lo de menos", sonrió.

"Comprendo. Me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman. Lo lamento", me disculpé.

"No te disculpes, Nadya, por favor. No tengo secretos para ti. Quiero pensar que además de primas, somos amigas", se lamentó con expresión esperanzada.

"Por supuesto que lo somos", afirmé. Es la pura verdad. Sue no solo había sido un gran apoyo para mi en los primeros tiempos. Su carácter sereno y callado ha terminado por conquistarme. No es sólo mi familia, junto con Shannen y Alejandra es una de mis pocas y valiosas amigas.

"No sabes cuanto me agrada oír eso", sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa, y meditó unos instantes su respuesta. "Si no les doy la más mínima oportunidad de momento, es por la apuesta. Estoy pensando como devolverles la jugada"

"¿Qué apuesta?", pregunté con genuina sorpresa.

Sue rió alegremente.

"Te he dicho mil veces que no llega con lo que escuchas al azar, Nadya. Si prestaras más atención a los rumores sabrías que todos tus primos están cruzando apuestas sobre quien será el primero en meterse entre mis sábanas", rió.

"Bromeas", exclamé. Cotillear es una cosa, pero cruzar una apuesta me parece excesivo incluso para los nuestros. Sue se limitó a mirarme con serenidad. "No sé como puedes tomártelo tan alegremente. Yo me comería sus entrañas"

"¿Por qué? Si me enfado lo único que conseguiré es que se diviertan aún más", explicó. "De este modo, la que se divierte soy yo"

"Algún día quizá llegue a ser tan serena como tú", sonreí con sincera admiración. "Pero mientras tanto, ¿me dejarás ayudarte a conseguir esa revancha?"

"Claro. ¿Tienes alguna idea?"

"Quizá. Pero dejémoslo por ahora. Hace un buen rato que no siento a Lyosha en mi cabeza, y no creo que tarde mucho", sonreí. "Aunque por ahora está demasiado concentrado bloqueándome", añadí en voz alta.

"Y por lo que veo con motivo", sonó su voz alegremente.

"¿Otra vez saltándote las normas, querida?", rió Leo.

"Nunca llegaré a saltarme tantas como tú, Leo", repliqué.

"Pero es innegable que lo intentas con denodados esfuerzos, amor", respondió, abriendo la puerta y dedicándome una reluciente sonrisa.

Por toda respuesta emití un sonoro bufido. Leo rió alegremente y me lanzó un beso antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo, con expresión maliciosa. Me quedé mirando la puerta cerrada, intentando entrar en la cabeza de Lyosha, y recibiendo únicamente una sonriente invitación a marcharme. Sue me miró con curiosidad.

"¿Ocurre algo?", preguntó.

"Esos dos están tramando algo. No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué es, pero algo traman", mascullé.

"¿Tú crees?"

"Ya lo creo que sí. Me han hecho esto demasiadas veces. Sé de sobra cuando están maquinando algo. Y si Leo se molesta en venir a sonreírme y lanzarme besos, es que es algo realmente gordo"

"Pues quizá deberíamos hacer una incursión diplomática en su reino", sonrió Sue.

"Como si fuera a servir de algo", mascullé, poniéndome en pie. "No sé como diablos lo hacen, pero son capaces de entenderse sin decir ni palabra. A veces creo que los que se leen la mente son ellos"

Y casi lo parece. En ocasiones se miran uno a otro, y pocos segundos después reaccionan al unísono como si lo hubieran ensayado. La rápida interpretación que hacen de sus mutuos gestos, por sutiles que estos sean, ha hecho que me plantee más de una vez si cuando están solos se dedican a preparar esa comunicación silenciosa sólo para que yo no me entere de lo que se traen entre manos. Como alguien dijo una vez, no es paranoia si de verdad te persiguen. Y mis compañeros son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de protegerme, y evitar que haga algo que ellos consideran peligroso. Y consideran peligroso casi todo.

Cuando nos reunimos con ellos, Lyosha me dedicó una sonrisa irónica. Eso me demostró que una vez más no me he percatado de su intromisión en mis procesos mentales. No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo es capaz de hacerlo. Él siempre percibe cuando yo tanteo su mente, pero yo soy incapaz de hacer lo mismo con él. Y eso que mi don se ha desarrollado considerablemente en el último año, y más concretamente desde que bebí la sangre de Lisías. Pero aún así, Lyosha siempre me llevará once siglos de ventaja. Lleva tanto tiempo conviviendo con su don, que para él no resulta más complicado que pestañear.

Como si quisieran demostrarme lo acertada que había estado al pensar en su compenetración, Leo captó la sonrisa de Lyosha, y sonrió a su vez, mirándome con evidente diversión. Definitivamente, estos dos están tramando alguna cosa. La mente de Lyosha está completamente abierta para mi, sin bloqueos ni barreras, pero los dos sabemos de sobra que eso no significa nada. Como no sé que es lo que preparan, no tengo ni idea de por donde empezar a buscar, así que a él le basta con ocupar su cabeza en otra cosa. Hace falta una gran dosis de sangre fría para hacerlo, pero Lyosha la tiene de sobra. Lo único que puedo hacer es distraerlo con charla intrascendente, y confiar en mi capacidad para interpretar sus reacciones. Quizá eso me de una pista de por donde empezar a buscar.

Pasé un buen rato sacando temas de conversación al azar, intentando descubrir que era lo que habían estado murmurando, pero no tuve ningún éxito. Unas horas después, decidí rendirme. Sea lo que sea lo que intentan esconderme, tendré que encontrar otra forma de descubrirlo. Cuando Glauco se levantó para reunirse con Ángelo en la cabina, le hice un gesto discreto a Sue, indicándole que fuera con él, mientras bloqueaba cuidadosamente mis planes al acceso de Lyosha, quien me dirigió una rápida mirada al percibir el bloqueo. No me preocupé. Si mis barreras mentales despiertan lo suficiente su curiosidad, las saltará por los aires, pero no lo hará solo por diversión. Sue captó mi gesto y me dedicó una sonrisa malévola antes de seguir mi indicación. Mis compañeros cruzaron la vista y miraron hacia mi, sonrientes.

"¿Sabes algo que nosotros no sabemos, amor?", preguntó Leo.

Le dirigí una mirada interrogativa con la que esperaba fuera mi mejor expresión de inocencia. No sirvió de nada.

"Vamos, querida. ¿En serio pensabas que no íbamos a ver ese gesto?", rió Lyosha.

"No sé de qué me estás hablando", respondí con calma. Otras veces me habían pillado en mentiras por responder demasiado rápido.

"Esta vez ha sido demasiado lento. A veces te pasas, y otras te quedas corta. Nunca aprenderás a mentir, querida", sonrió Leo.

"Y sin embargo, tengo un gran maestro", le espeté con rabia.

"Me consta que lo soy. Pero es difícil conseguir algo con alumnos con tan poco talento natural para el fingimiento", replicó sonriente, sin arredrarse lo más mínimo. Leo no es de los que se dejan intimidar.

"Y creerás que es un defecto", gruñí.

"Sin ningún género de duda. Pero dejando al margen que sea un defecto o no, querida, el caso es que nos has mentido. Vamos, dinos, ¿qué es lo que sabes?", pidió con su voz más melosa.

Me resistí tan solo un segundo. Tener un secreto que contar es demasiado tentador como para perder el tiempo atendiendo a las pullas de Leo. Además, estoy convencida de que si desata demasiado su lengua, acabará por dejarme con la boca cerrada una vez más, y no tengo ninguna intención de arruinar las vacaciones enfadándome con ellos. Y digo con ellos, porque no me cabe la menor duda de que su hermano se pondrá de su parte, como de costumbre. Sonreí, mientras ellos aguardaban expectantes.

"Está bien. Supongo que sabéis que vuestros primos llevan persiguiendo a Sue desde el primer día que pusieron los pies en casa", empecé.

"Algo hemos oído", sonrió Lyosha. "Pero parece ser que la dama es muy poco generosa otorgando sus favores"

"Sin embargo, la has enviado a seguirlos. ¿Acaso sabes quién de los dos es el elegido, amor?", preguntó Leo.

"Ninguno", respondí, disfrutando de su evidente curiosidad.

Me devolvieron sendas miradas, mezcla de escepticismo y sorpresa.

"¿Ninguno?", preguntaron al unísono.

"No por el momento, al menos", respondí.

Mis compañeros cruzaron una sospechosa mirada entre ellos, antes de volverse hacia mí, demandando más explicaciones. Sin embargo, ya no me parecía tan interesante contar lo que sabía. Ahora mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, intentando descifrar el significado de ese cruce de miradas y relacionarlo con lo que ya sospechaba. Que están tramando algo y no tienen la más mínima intención de compartirlo conmigo. Y supe sin ningún género de duda que sea lo que sea lo que se traen entre manos, tiene mucho que ver con la relación entre nuestros primos. La inocente expresión de Lyosha, que fue de inmediato imitada por Leo, me lo confirmó por completo. Mi compañero había seguido mi proceso mental, y se protegía por anticipado.

"Un momento", murmuré, dedicándoles una mirada suspicaz. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Eso es lo que estamos esperando que nos digas, querida", respondió Leo.

"No. De eso nada. Estáis tramando algo, lo sé. Y ni se os ocurra decirme lo contrario"

Se miraron entre ellos con la más perfecta imitación de la sorpresa, encogiéndose de hombros y volviéndose a mirarme interrogativamente, como si les hubiera hablado en un idioma que no dominaran. Hace un año, me habrían engañado. Pero ya he pasado demasiadas veces por esto como para que esas expresiones beatíficas me convenzan. Empecé a cuadrar datos en mi mente. El comentario de Leo sobre los latinos dirigido exclusivamente a Sue. El hecho de que nos acompañaran los tres, cuando sólo precisábamos a uno de ellos para pilotar el avión. Los susurros y carcajadas cuando Sue y yo nos marchamos a la otra estancia. La apuesta... ¡La apuesta!

"¡No puede ser verdad!", exclamé, sintiendo como la ira empezaba a poseerme. "Lo sabéis todo, sabéis lo de la apuesta. Y los estáis ayudando"

Hay que decir en su honor que mantienen el tipo con total frialdad. No han hecho ni el más ligero gesto que pueda delatarlos. Continúan contemplándome como si no tuvieran la menor idea de lo que les estoy hablando, aunque sé positivamente que tengo razón. Todo encaja. Y ni con la mejor interpretación del mundo, podrán convencerme de lo contrario. Aún así, siendo como son, tienen que intentarlo.

"¿Qué apuesta?", preguntó Lyosha.

"¿De qué estás hablando, querida?", añadió Leo.

"Maldita sea. Dejad el teatro para otra que os conozca menos", casi grité.

Volvieron a mirarse, y tras unos brevísimos instantes de privada comunicación, en los que no me cupo ninguna duda de que Leo se dirigía a la mente de Lyosha intentando planear su estrategia, se volvieron hacia mí, con dos hermosas sonrisas de disculpa. Demasiado tarde. Ya estoy muy furiosa como para que eso les funcione.

"Eres demasiado lista, mi vida", sonrió Lyosha, con un gesto de rendición. "Lo confesamos. Estamos enterados de toda la historia"

"Halagarme no te servirá de nada esta vez, Lyosha", gruñí.

"No entiendo porque te enfadas, querida. Siempre nos recriminas nuestra falta de discreción. Y para una vez que mantenemos un secreto, te enfureces con nosotros", replicó Leo, en tono dolido.

"No es la discreción lo que os critico. Sabéis que hay una apuesta. Y que me aspen si no es cosa vuestra", rugí.

"Te equivocas, amor", respondió Lyosha. "Nosotros no empezamos esa apuesta"

"Lyosha y yo intentamos ayudar a dos hombres a ganar el favor de una dama que parece interesada en ellos. ¿Tan terrible es eso, mi preciosa dama?"

Por si necesitaba más confirmación. Cada vez que las palabras 'amor', 'preciosa' o 'mi vida' surgen en tres frases seguidas, es que me están ocultando algo e intentan que no me entere. Los dos tienen la curiosa teoría de que ocultar parte de la información no es mentir, así que cuando uno mantiene este tipo de conversación con ellos tiene que ser extremadamente cuidadoso interpretando sus palabras. No es lo que dicen. Es lo que _no_ dicen. Y teniendo en cuenta eso, ya no tengo ni la más mínima duda de que está pasando. Lyosha fue muy cuidadoso eligiendo sus palabras. No dijo que no tuvieran nada que ver con la apuesta. Lo que dijo exactamente es que no la iniciaron ellos, así que sin duda han apostado. Y es por eso que intentan ayudar a Glauco y Ángelo. Controlé a duras penas mi irritación, manteniendo cuidadosamente a Lyosha fuera de mi cabeza. Ambos están convencidos de que lo que han hecho no tiene nada de malo, pero también saben que a mi no me va a gustar. Así que si me enfurezco lo único que conseguiré es una larguísima retahíla de explicaciones sin sentido para justificar lo injustificable. Sin embargo, si finjo creerme sus descarados subterfugios, quizá pueda tomarme la revancha. Suspiré, fingiendo rendición.

"No me parece bien que hayan apostado sobre eso", mascullé.

"Lo importante es lo que opine Sue sobre el tema, querida. Quizá a ella no le importe", sugirió Leo.

"No demasiado, la verdad", respondí, intentando controlar mi entusiasmo. Habían mordido el anzuelo. "Pero la pobre está muy confusa. Estaba a punto de rendirse a ellos cuando se enteró de lo de la apuesta. Ahora no sabe si la buscan por sí misma, o sólo porque quieren ganar"

Crucé mentalmente los dedos, esperando su respuesta. Si se tragaban esta mentira tan descarada, el resto sería muy fácil. Cruzaron una disimulada mirada entre ellos, y finalmente compusieron sendas expresiones genuinamente contritas.

"Supongo que tiene sentido", musitó Lyosha. "Pero se equivoca, Nadya. Los dos se sienten muy atraídos por ella. No es sólo por ganar"

"De lo contrario, no nos habríamos planteado ayudarlos", añadió Leo.

"Pues me temo que mientras exista la apuesta, Sue jamás se rendirá"

"Hablaremos con ellos", ofreció Lyosha.

"Hacedlo. Quiero que esta historia termine felizmente de una vez"

Y en cuanto me digáis que han renunciado a apostar, Sue y yo nos vamos a reír mucho, pensé, bloqueando con cuidado mi mente.

"Llegaremos en menos de una hora", anunció Ángelo desde la cabina.

La habitual actitud burlona de Leo desapareció para dar paso a una expectante alegría. Todo su lenguaje corporal parecía el de un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Ha vivido en medio mundo, pero siempre termina por volver a Florencia a pasar largas temporadas. Considera su ciudad natal como el lugar más bello de la tierra y si algo seduce a Leo es la belleza en cualquiera de sus formas. Le encanta conservar todo lo que remueve su sentido estético, valioso o no. Ama los objetos hermosos y los atesora como un avaro su fortuna. Supongo que en el fondo, su incontrolable pasión por las mujeres no es más que un reflejo de la fuerte atracción que la hermosura provoca en él. Siente un pueril deseo de poseer todo lo que le parece bello, y eso por supuesto, incluye a las hembras. Pasó el resto del viaje con los ojos clavados en la ventanilla, esperando ver aparecer su ciudad, interviniendo apenas en la conversación. Supe cuando estábamos a punto de aterrizar mucho antes de que Ángelo nos advirtiera. Me bastó con ver como la sonrisa de Leo se ensanchaba. Cuando el avión aterrizó y se deslizó suavemente al hangar, creí que tendríamos que atarlo para evitar que saltara antes de que se detuviera por completo a la vista de todos los mortales, dispuesto a correr a la ciudad.

"Tranquilo, Leo. Tu ciudad lleva ahí siglos. Dos minutos más no van a cambiarla", rió Lyosha al ver como su hermano se ponía en pie de inmediato en cuanto el avión entró en el hangar.

"Está nublado", dijo Leo por única respuesta.

"No lo estará por mucho tiempo", sonó la voz de Ángelo. "Para el viernes anuncian sol. Y se prolongará todo el fin de semana. No es que este sea el peor lugar de la tierra para un vampiro, pero sin duda tampoco es de los mejores"

"Pero si hace sol, no podremos salir de casa", protesté.

"Possiamo salire a la notte", replicó Leo sonriente, acariciando mi mejilla. "Fireze è cosí, mia cara. Bella, má troppo caldo"

A pesar de mi fastidio no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, contagiada por su entusiasmo. Son pocas las ocasiones en las que mis compañeros utilizan sus idiomas natales. Normalmente hablamos entre nosotros en el idioma propio de nuestra especie. Una extraña mezcla de idiomas mortales y palabras propias, que parece trasmitirse como un código genético cuando recibimos el veneno de la transformación. Pero ya he comprobado que las ocasiones en las que nos vemos superados por las emociones, nuestro cerebro vuelve al idioma que nos vio nacer como humanos. Así, cuando Leo está furioso, teje larguísimos juramentos en italiano arcaico, de los que yo apenas entiendo una palabra, y Lyosha utiliza expresiones soviéticas que harían enrojecer al más embrutecido estibador de Sebastopol. Sucede lo mismo con otras emociones más gratas. Cuando hacemos el amor, mis oídos se llenan de hermosas palabras de amor en ruso y bellos y musicales halagos italianos. El hecho de que Leo utilice ahora su lengua natal, no hace sino confirmar lo que ya sabía. Que está tan emocionado por volver a Florencia que a duras penas puede controlarse.

"Vamos, dejadle salir o terminará por arrancar la puerta", rió Glauco. "Nosotros nos encargaremos del papeleo"

Leo no necesitaba más aliciente. Abrió la puerta y saltó al hangar sin esperar ni un segundo.

"Llévalos a Siena. Nos veremos allí", indicó a Ángelo.

Leo nos arrastró por las calles de la ciudad, usando la velocidad que nos permite no ser vistos siempre que le resultó posible, impaciente ante la perspectiva de llegar a la zona antigua cuanto antes. Mis ojos apenas podían captar las edificaciones modernas que pasaban a velocidad de vértigo mientras ellos seguían cambiándome de mano en mano hasta que por fin se detuvieron.

"El Ponte Vecchio", anunció Leo con orgullosa satisfacción.

Abrí los ojos, y mi innecesaria respiración se detuvo un instante. Siempre he querido visitar Italia, y ahora empiezo a comprender porque. La estúpida discusión del avión en el fondo tenía un cierto viso de realidad. Los rusos somos una extraña mutación. Amamos la belleza casi tanto como un latino. Somos admiradores del arte en todas sus formas. Música, danza, literatura. Disponemos de hermosos jardines, grandes museos, bellos teatros. Y gozamos de un resignado sentido del humor a pesar del clima extremo y los años de gobernantes ineptos. Siempre he pensado que nuestras ciudades son hermosas, y nuestro pueblo acogedor. Pero no estaba preparada para lo que me encontré en mi primera aproximación a la Europa latina.

Cada recoveco de la ciudad guarda un tesoro. Al girar cada esquina, una maravilla te saluda. Caminé por sus calles en un absoluto éxtasis, mientras giraba a derecha e izquierda contemplándolo todo aturdida. He de reconocer que ser vampiro es muy útil para visitar un lugar tan lleno de turismo. A un mortal le llevaría semanas conseguir pasar a todos los edificios, esperando interminables colas. Pero nosotros nos limitábamos a saltárnoslas, y confundirnos con los grupos que ya estaban en el interior, mientras mis compañeros evitaban a los guías con despreciativos bufidos, riéndose de los errores de sus alocuciones. Por una vez, no me molestó. No puedo imaginar mejores guías que ellos. No han aprendido historia, la han vivido en sus propias carnes, y en cada edificio, museo, calle o estatua recibí una lección magistral, salpicada de divertidas anécdotas que me ayudó a entender y amar un poco más al país que vio nacer a mi compañero.

La noche llegó, y las calles se fueron vaciando lentamente, mientras los turistas volvían agotados y felices a sus alojamientos. Pero Leo no estaba dispuesto a retirarse tan pronto. Nos guió por las calles, deteniéndose a hablar en un rápido y alegre italiano con los humanos que estaban cerrando sus puertas, o recogiendo sus puestos callejeros, comprando un objeto aquí, mirando otro allá. Y ahí descubrí la segunda maravilla de Italia. No sólo es bella. Sus gentes son acogedoras y divertidas, tan acostumbradas al turismo y a los visitantes que hablan con todo el mundo. Sonríen continuamente, y bromean sin parar. Y por una vez, ni las miradas de los hombres enfurecían a mis compañeros. Los halagos hacia mi persona, eran expresados en voz alta, y con divertidas exclamaciones, que hacían que los dos se partieran de risa en lugar de hacerles sentir deseos de arrancarles las entrañas a quienes las proferían.

Sólo cuando las calles se vaciaron casi por completo, y en ellas quedaban nada más que los más trasnochadores, Leo consintió en volver a casa. Esta vez, en lugar de correr, sus pies se arrastraron como plomo, reacio a abandonar la ciudad, aún sabiendo que había llegado la hora de partir. Me preguntó mil veces si me había gustado, y en cada ocasión respondí con entusiasmo, incapaz de cansarme de su insistencia. Lyosha lo miraba con afecto, disfrutando de su pueril alegría, sintiéndose feliz sólo por que su hermano es feliz. Si en algún instante los he amado más que ahora, no lo recuerdo.

Al llegar a la carretera, empezamos nuestra veloz carrera rumbo a la casa de Leo, sin dejar de charlar ni un instante. Pero la alegría de Leo se fue apagando a medida que nuestros pasos nos acercaban a Siena. Me sentí confundida. Leo adora su casa, y todo lo que la rodea. Me ha hablado en decenas de ocasiones de su hermosa masía, de los paisajes, del olor de los viñedos. Nada parecía justificar ese apagado estado de ánimo. Si me hubieran hecho apostar, diría que sentía tantos deseos de volver a Siena como de visitar Florencia, y esperaba al menos el mismo entusiasmo. Pero cuando ya casi nos estábamos acercando, ralentizó la marcha, y empezó a andar a velocidad humana, concentrado en sus pensamientos. Lyosha lo contempló un instante con preocupación, y pasó la mano por sus hombros, dedicándole una animada sonrisa.

"Todo irá bien, hermano. Lo aceptará", dijo.

"Sé que lo aceptará", replicó Leo. "¿Lo rechaza alguien? Pero no sé lo que pasará después"

"Nadie puede saberlo. Pero como eso no va a detenerte, no merece la pena sufrir antes de tiempo. Anímate, Leo. Estás en Siena"

No tengo ni la más remota idea de que sucede, pero si es algo que está lastimado a Leo quiero saberlo cuanto antes. Sospeché que no querría responder a mis preguntas, así que me dirigí a la mente de Lyosha, manteniendo la vista fija en la carretera, intentando evitar que Leo percibiera nuestra comunicación privada.

"_¿No vas a decirme que ocurre? Si es algo que le hace daño, tengo derecho a saberlo"_, exigí.

"_Uno de los amigos mortales de Leo se muere, querida. Y él va a ofrecerle la transformación. Le preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir"_, respondió, con un punto de amargura en su voz.

Así que se trata de eso. Debe ser un amigo muy querido para que Leo se decida a transformarlo. Todos se lo piensan mucho antes de clavar sus dientes en un mortal. Ofrecerles la transformación no es sólo un acto de egoísmo para tener compañía o perpetuar nuestra especie. Es también un acto de amor. Arrancamos a un humano de las garras de las leyes naturales, y le ofrecemos la inmortalidad porque lo amamos, y lo hacemos aún sabiendo que en casi todas las ocasiones nuestras creaciones se volverán contra nosotros. Aunque no debería usar el plural. Jamás he transformado a nadie, y no conozco a nadie a quien desee volver uno de los nuestros. Pero mis compañeros han sufrido el doloroso rechazo de sus pupilos más de una vez, y siempre son muy reacios a llevar a nadie a nuestra vida, conscientes de lo que sucederá. De todos los que ha transformado Lyosha, sólo yo permanezco a su lado, y de todos los que ha transformado Leo, sólo conserva el amor de Ángelo. Leo no teme que su amigo mortal rechace seguir viviendo. Lo que le preocupa es saber que hay muchas posibilidades de que una vez que lo acepte, desesperado por huir de las garras de la muerte, termine por odiarlo. Por no aceptar todo lo que la transformación supone. Leo lo transformará porque lo ama, para no renunciar a su compañía, y lo más seguro es que en un último acto final de ironía, lo pierda de todos modos.

No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para animarlo. Las palabras sonarán huecas, y las falsas esperanzas no le ayudarán. Lo que tenga que ser, será. Como bien dijo Lyosha, la posibilidad de perder a su amigo, no detendrá a Leo, y nada de lo que haga podrá evitarlo si Gino no acepta finalmente su destino. Cualquier palabra de ánimo que podamos dedicarle, no será más que cháchara intrascendente que no contribuirá en absoluto a mejorar su humor.

Caminamos los últimos metros, abrazados y perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, cuando al girar un recodo apareció ante mis ojos la casa más hermosa que jamás he visto. Me separé de ellos para admirarla con tranquilidad. Un hermoso caserón de tres plantas, construido en piedra y madera, y rodeado de un bello jardín. Sonreí encantada, comprendiendo al fin porque Leo jamás quiere deshacerse de esa casa por mucho que le ofrezcan por ella.

"Y aún no has visto nada, querida", sonrió Lyosha. "El interior es aún mejor"

"Leo, es bellísima", sonreí.

Mi entusiasmo pareció animarle un poco. Sonrió, y nos guió al interior, donde aguardaban nuestros primos sentados frente a una magnífica chimenea que supuse había sido construida artesanalmente piedra tras piedra. Todo en la sala que se abrió ante mis ojos era perfecto. El buen gusto de Leo es innegable, pero esta casa es un tributo a su amor por las cosas bellas. Cada mueble, cada objeto de decoración, cada alfombra encajaban en el conjunto a la perfección, creando una sensación de hogar. Nada es excesivo o fuera de lugar. Nada sobra o falta. Es sencillamente perfecta. Y supe que cada estancia de esa casa sería un regalo para los sentidos, y lo mucho que mi compañero amaba cada objeto que colocaba en ella.

"¿Te gusta?", preguntó con una sonrisa. Es evidente que es así.

"Debí dejarte que decoraras tú nuestra casa. Es lo más hermoso que he visto jamás", respondí con sinceridad.

"Hay que reconocer que no tiene mal gusto. Para ser florentino, quiero decir", se burló Ángelo.

"Es muy bonita, Leo. Te habrá llevado una eternidad decorarla y arreglarla", sonrió Sue.

"Una eternidad es precisamente de lo que dispongo, querida. ¿Habéis elegido ya vuestras habitaciones?", preguntó.

Una sombra de irritación cruzó los rostros de los dos hombres, mientras Sue disimulaba su sonrisa. Sin duda ella había escogido el cuarto más alejado de ellos, indicando bien a las claras su intención de mantenerlos alejados de su lecho. Mis compañeros rieron entre dientes con disimulo antes de guiarme escaleras arriba para enseñarme nuestras estancias y el resto de la casa. El ánimo de Leo mejoró considerablemente, mientras Lyosha le hacía inteligentes preguntas sobre tal o cual objeto, intentando mantener la cabeza de Leo alejada de lo que iba a ocurrir poco después. Dejaron nuestra habitación para el final, y me encontré en un enorme cuarto, decorado al gusto anticuado de Leo, que disponía de un maravilloso escritorio de caoba maciza situado bajo un inmenso ventanal, un gran armario francés, y en el centro mismo de la estancia la cama más grande que he visto jamás. De dosel y vestida con seda, como no podía ser de otro modo.

"Si una habitación de esta casa expresa a la perfección tu carácter, Leo, sin duda es esta", mascullé, mientras por mi mente pasaban irritantes imágenes de docenas de hermosas mujeres yaciendo lascivamente en esa desproporcionada cama.

Él rió entre dientes, sabiendo sin duda que es lo que yo estaba pensando.

"Quizá te gustaría conjurar los demonios de esta estancia, querida", sonrió provocativamente.

"Lo que me gustaría es darme un baño", gruñí. "No estoy segura de querer tumbarme en esa cama"

"Tus deseos son órdenes para mi. Prepararé la bañera", respondió en tono burlón y tras dirigirle una última mirada cómplice a su hermano, añadió. "No empecéis sin mí"

"No puedo asegurártelo, hermano, pero haré lo que pueda", rió Lyosha.

"Estaré escuchando", replicó Leo sonriente, dirigiéndose al baño.

Lyosha se acercó a mí, rodeándome con sus brazos. Alcé la cabeza para perderme en sus labios, y al apretar su cuerpo contra el mío, fui dolorosamente consciente de algo que llevaba preocupándome toda la semana. Incómoda, me aparté de él con una sonrisa, bloqueándole mi mente.

"Déjame buscar mis jabones", sugerí.

El me miró con suspicacia, percibiendo sin duda las barreras que yo había alzado en mi cabeza.

"Nadya. ¿No vas a decirme que ocurre?", preguntó.

"No ocurre nada, querido. Sólo estoy buscando los jabones para el baño", respondí, con mi mejor tono de indiferencia.

Leo volvió a entrar en la habitación, y ambos cruzaron una rápida mirada que fingí no haber visto, concentrándome en mi tarea. Los dos se aproximaron hasta mi, rodeándome con sus brazos.

"Qué hermosa eres, amor. Apagas la belleza de mi casa", susurró Leo.

Normalmente, sus halagos me enloquecen, pero hoy me fastidiaron. Hace una maldita semana que me encuentro cualquier cosa menos hermosa.

"¿Y a cuántas más les has dicho esa frase en esta misma habitación, Leo?", gruñí, moviendo mis hombros para quitarme sus manos de encima.

Ellos se apartaron de mi como si les hubiera abofeteado. Debo reconocer que mi tono sonó aún más molesto de lo que yo esperaba, y me sentí culpable nada más terminar mi frase. Pero cuando empiezo a recorrer el camino de la ira, me resulta muy difícil volverme atrás. Y últimamente me enfado con más facilidad que de costumbre.

"Vamos, hermano", susurró Lyosha con un punto de irritación. "Dejemos que la dama se bañe. Quizá eso le mejore el humor"

Leo pareció a punto de replicar, pero al cruzar la mirada con Lyosha, asintió molesto. Se pusieron en pie, y un segundo más tarde, estaba sola, enfadada y entristecida.


	4. Capítulo 3 ALEKSEI

**Lalalala… ¿Qué le pasará a Nadya? Lalala ¿Se sabrá en este capítulo? Puede que sí, puede que no...**

**(Si, es cierto. Voy lentísima. Pero TÚ TAMPOCO ESTÁS ACTUALIZANDO, ARTHE, ASÍ QUE…!!!)**

**¿Nadya transformará algún día a alguien? Pues si, claro. Algún día. Pero no será en esta historia. Es algo sobre lo que todavía estoy pensando, aunque si creo que lo hará alguna vez.**

**Milena. La que creo a Leo es Milena, pero no sé si saldrá en esta historia. Creo que no.**

**Así que sigues en la apuesta, ¿no? A mi amiga le ha encantado saberlo :)**

**Bueno, otro capítulo. Besos a mis hermanas y saluditos a las demás.**

**Capítulo 3. ALEKSEI.**

Abandonamos nuestra habitación, y atravesamos el salón con idénticas actitudes preocupadas y molestas. Nuestros primos parecían dispuestos a iniciar una animada conversación, pero al ver nuestros gestos irritados, se apresuraron a concentrarse en algún punto entre sus pies, haciendo como si no nos hubieran visto. Leo abrió la puerta y me guió hacia el viñedo. El olor de las vides le relaja.

"¿Es por lo que hemos visto?", susurró velozmente.

Asentí. Había seguido todo el proceso mental de Nadya hasta que alzó sus barreras sólo un segundo demasiado tarde. Suficiente para mí. Leo asintió a su vez, preocupado.

"Ni los halagos han servido esta vez. Deberíamos hablar con ella, por mucho que le moleste", sugirió.

"Si sacas ese tema ahora, con el humor que tiene, no le arrancarás ni una maldita palabra, y lo sabes", repliqué.

"¿Y qué diablos se supone que debemos hacer entonces?", gruñó. "Le está haciendo daño"

"Lo sé. Podemos adelantar la visita a casa de Lisías, y volver a Italia después. Quizá él pueda ayudarnos"

Consideró mi idea unos segundos, y finalmente asintió. Caminó entre las vides, acariciando los retorcidos troncos con gesto distraído. Me limité a observarlo, tanteando con suavidad su mente, que seguía un camino muy similar al mío. Después de unos instantes perdido en sus pensamientos, se volvió hacia mí.

"Dime que no es nada", pidió con expresión atemorizada.

Nunca he visto a mi hermano asustado, y aunque sé que en todo lo que se refiere a Nadya es tan excesivamente protector como yo, ese conocimiento no mejoró en nada mi propia preocupación.

"No es nada", respondí con una seguridad que estoy muy lejos de sentir.

"Si algo le sucediera...", empezó. No le dejé terminar. Ni siquiera puedo oírselo decir, mucho menos llegar a considerar la idea.

"Nada le ocurrirá", afirmé. "Y si así fuera, Lisías daría su vida por ella. No le negará su sangre. La adora, lo sabes"

Eso le tranquilizó. Sabe que tengo razón. Si algo le ocurre a Nadya, Lisías estaría dispuesto a dar hasta la última gota de su sangre por ella. Por muy parco que sea concediéndola, la seguridad de Nadya está por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Para él es la esperanza de nuestra especie, la siguiente generación. La única y maravillosa mutación que es por naturaleza lo que todos hemos deseado ser siempre. Nadya es lo más sorprendente que el anciano ha visto jamás, y si algo adora una criatura más de dos veces milenaria como Lisías, es ser sorprendido. Ama a Nadya con una intensidad que difícilmente puede comprenderse en un amigo, y jamás la abandonará a su suerte.

"Tienes razón. Haré lo que tengo que hacer, y después iremos a ver a Lisías. El resto de la visita puede esperar", aprobó.

"Y mientras tanto, sería mejor dejar que ella llevara la iniciativa", sugerí.

"De acuerdo, pero si esta situación se prolonga demasiado, será mejor que no me pierdas de vista", masculló

Reí entre dientes. Leo es una criatura sorprendentemente física. Incluso más que yo, y mis instintos no están precisamente dormidos. En nuestros últimos viajes, en los que primó la diplomacia sobre el combate, los últimos días estuvo a punto de sembrar la cizaña entre los clanes sólo para tener una excusa para calmar sus mal templados nervios. Cuatro días lejos de Nadya, y empieza a irritarse. Cinco, y su lengua se desata con una facilidad que vuelve loco a cualquiera que sea objeto de sus pullas maliciosas. Y al cabo de una semana, su humor se acerca peligrosamente a la furia homicida. Si Nadya sigue echándonos de su cama, será mejor que programe alguna caza de escoria, o algún otro entretenimiento violento, o no podré controlarlo.

"Está amaneciendo", susurró. "Vamos. Acabemos con esto de una vez, y vayamos a casa de Lisías"

Caminamos con lentitud hacia la casa de Gino. La mente de Leo trabajaba velozmente, buscando la mejor forma de plantearle a su amigo lo que pretendía. No importa cuántas veces lo hagas. Da igual en cuantas ocasiones hayas explicado tu secreto. Cada una de ellas es difícil, cada momento en el que revelas la verdad es una prueba difícil de superar. Nunca sabes como va a reaccionar el humano al que pretendes ofrecerle la inmortalidad, ni cuanto te costará convencerlo de que lo que le estás diciendo no es la locura más grande que ha escuchado jamás. Hace unos cuantos siglos, era más sencillo. Los mortales creían en vampiros. También creían en hadas, duendes, trasgos, espíritus, dioses y un largo etcétera. Pero con el paso del tiempo, los que somos diferentes intentamos esconder nuestra existencia, y lo logramos de un modo tan efectivo, que sólo se nos recuerda en las leyendas. El que cree en cualquiera de las criaturas míticas que aún pueblan la tierra, es tachado de insensato, idiota o loco. Y nadie se da cuenta de cuanta razón tiene en realidad. A medida que los humanos pierden la fe y la transfieren de manos de sus dioses a las de sus científicos, nosotros pasamos cada vez más desapercibidos. Lo que es bueno, sin duda, pero que dificulta las explicaciones en momentos como este.

Una vez frente a la puerta de su amigo mortal, Leo tomó un innecesario y profundo aliento, intentando infundirse ánimo. Apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro, como un pobre consuelo, y el me devolvió una sonrisa cansada. Golpeó la puerta con suavidad. Segundos más tarde, unos pasos se arrastraban por el vestíbulo, mientras una tos apagada llegaba a nuestros oídos.

"¿Quién es?", preguntó una voz cascada que ya no parecía la de Gino.

Leo no pudo reprimir un gesto de dolor antes de responder.

"Soy yo, querido. Abre la puerta", pidió.

"¡Leonardo!", sonó la vocecilla. "Pero si no hace ni una semana que hablé contigo, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"He venido a verte, Gino. Abre, por favor", susurró.

"Debiste avisarme. Habría preparado algo. Estoy horrible, y mi casa está hecha un desastre", se quejó, abriendo la puerta, y retirándose para franquearnos el paso.

Entramos y el olor dulzón de su enfermedad nos asaltó, irritando nuestro refinado olfato. El hedor de la muerte cercana inunda cada centímetro de la casa como un macabro perfume. Y él está ciertamente horrible. Ya en nada se parece al atractivo hombre que nos había recibido casi un año atrás. Ahora es poco menos que piel y huesos. Las ojeras hunden sus ojos, antaño vivarachos y alegres, el cabello ralea en su frente y se pega a su piel, grasiento y sucio. Su tez está amarillenta, gastada, como si los años lo hubieran poseído de golpe y quisieran solucionar todo el trabajo pendiente. Leo dudaba que pasara del invierno. Yo dudo que pase de esta noche.

Mi hermano tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios con una sonrisa tierna, guiándolo despacio hacia el sofá. Apartó las mantas y libros que lo cubren descuidadamente, y ayudó a Gino a sentarse con gran delicadeza. Éste le devolvió una mirada agradecida y triste, como si no pudiera soportar su ayuda, pero no tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para rechazarla.

"Leonardo", suspiró. "¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! Temí no poder despedirme de ti. Y veo que has venido con tu amigo. Los dos seguís tan apuestos como de costumbre"

Me senté junto a ellos, mirando con preocupación a Gino. Las fuerzas parecen flaquearle por momentos. Leo cruzó su vista conmigo, en un gesto de angustia. Sé lo que está pensando sin necesidad de rebuscar en su mente, aunque lo hice de todos modos. Si hubiéramos tardado un solo día más...

Ajeno a nuestro apagado estado de ánimo, Gino nos mira encantado, intentando recobrar parte de la vitalidad que tanto había amado Leo.

"Os prepararé alguna cosa. Es muy temprano, seguro que no habéis desayunado", ofreció

"Déjalo, querido. No es necesario. No necesitamos alimento", rechacé.

"¿Y la mujer por la que suspirabais en nuestro último encuentro? ¿Debo añadir una marca más a tu lista de fracasos sentimentales, amor?", sonrió.

"Debes añadir una marca en la lista de mis mejores aciertos, Gino. Está aquí, en mi casa, esperando por nosotros", respondió Leo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Cielo Santo. Un año ya. Eso es un año más de lo que yo esperaba. Y por lo que veo, sigues igual de enamorado. ¿No vais a presentármela? Antes de morir deseo conocerla. Debe ser la mujer más extraordinaria del planeta", pidió con una débil sonrisa.

"No vas a morir, Gino", dijo Leo por única respuesta.

"Mi querido niño. Claro que voy a morir. Los medicuchos del hospital me dijeron que ya no podían hacer nada más por mí. Me ofrecieron pasar mis últimos días drogado con morfina y rodeado de sus horribles enfermeras. Les dije que me dieran el alta. Prefiero pasar dolor y morir en mi casa, confortado por mis recuerdos"

Leo rechinó los dientes, molesto ante el sufrimiento de su amigo. Si acepta la transformación, todo acabará en unas horas, pero ahora lamenta que el egoísmo le haya llevado a esperar hasta que Gino llegó a las puertas de la muerte, sufriendo horribles dolores. Aún así, no puedo culpar a mi hermano. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Es la única forma de que quizá, y sólo quizá, Gino le esté agradecido en lugar de odiarlo y culparlo por la suerte que está a punto de correr.

Malinterpretando el gesto de mi hermano, Gino alzó lentamente una mano y la posó en la mejilla de Leo con una sonrisa amarga.

"No lo lamentes, mi joven amigo. He tenido una buena vida. Demasiado breve, pero la he disfrutado. Cada maldito segundo de ella. Lo único que lamento es todo lo que no llegaré a hacer. Hay tantas cosas que aún me quedaban por vivir", intentó componer una sonrisa maliciosa, pero no pudo más que esbozar una patética mueca. "Como seducirte. O quizá a tu amigo. O puede que a los dos. Anda, ve a buscar a tu mujer, o quizá no llegue a conocerla"

Leo se volvió hacia mí, en una silenciosa demanda. No piensa alejarse ni un centímetro de Gino. Asentí, y busqué la mente de Nadya.

"_Querida, ¿podrías reunirte con nosotros lo más pronto posible?"_, la urgí.

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_, preguntó con inquietud, al sentir mi apagado ánimo, evidente incluso en mi voz mental.

"_El amigo de Leo quiere conocerte. No le queda mucho tiempo, Nadya. Leo debe transformarlo cuanto antes, o morirá entre sus brazos"_

"_Estaré ahí en diez segundos"_, exclamó.

No tardó ni siete segundos. En cuanto percibí su olor, me apresuré a abrir la puerta. Nadya se deslizó al interior de la casa, tímidamente. Frunció ligeramente la nariz al percibir el olor de la enfermedad, y clavó su mirada en el moribundo sentado junto a Leo, que ahora tiene los ojos cerrados, como si el esfuerzo de mirar a su alrededor fuera más de lo que puede soportar. En el rostro de mi compañera apareció un gesto compasivo, y sin dudarlo un instante, se deslizó en el suelo junto a Leo, tocando con suavidad la rodilla de Gino. Si bien es cierto que lamenta el estado de Gino, no es sólo él quien le preocupa. Sabe que mi hermano está sufriendo, y confortaría hasta el mismísimo diablo por evitarle a Leo un poco de dolor.

Gino abrió los ojos, apenas una rendija al sentir su contacto, y una décima de segundo más tarde, cuando consiguió enfocar su vista, éstos se abrieron de par en par.

"Santa Madonna", susurró. "Es la criatura más bella que jamás he visto"

Leo y yo no pudimos evitar una sonrisa orgullosa, a pesar de saber que los mortales nos encuentran a todos muy hermosos. Aún así, la admiración de Gino, sobrepasa lo habitual. Y no es de extrañar. Nadya es extraordinariamente hermosa incluso para los elevados estándares de nuestra especie.

"¿Así que tú eres la jovencita que ha evitado que yo sedujera a este patán deslenguado? No me sorprende lo más mínimo. Hasta yo te encuentro irresistible", rió.

Su risa se convirtió en una tos seca y desagradable, y por un instante pareció a punto de caer en la inconsciencia. Leo lo ayudó a incorporarse, y abrazó sus escuálidos hombros intentando confortarlo.

"Debes darte prisa, hermano. No tardará en desmayarse", lo apresuré.

Él asintió, y levantando su mano, tomó a Gino por la barbilla, incitándolo a mirarlo.

"Querido, esto no tiene porque pasar. No tienes que dejar de existir", empezó. "Voy a decirte algo, pero quiero que me prometas que me escucharás con atención, y que estarás callado hasta que termine, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Leo, déjalo ya. Sé que no quieres que muera, y eso me emociona, en serio. Pero ya es tarde. No hay..."

"Tú sólo prométeme que estarás callado y escucharás Gino. Por una vez en tu vida, hazme caso"

Gino pareció dudar un instante, pero finalmente asintió, mirando a Leo con curiosidad a los ojos.

"Gino, lo que voy a decirte no es fácil de creer, pero abre tu mente. Voy a ofrecerte una manzana envenenada, querido. Voy a salvarte de esta muerte, pero la alternativa tiene un gran precio que pagar". Lo miró un instante, asegurándose de tener toda su atención, y suspiró, preparándose para hacer la revelación final. "Querido, no soy humano. Ninguno de los tres lo somos. Soy un vampiro, y puedo ofrecerte la inmortalidad, arrancarte de este destino. Pero sólo lo haré si estoy seguro de que comprendes lo que te ofrezco y lo aceptas libremente"

Gino lo miró como si no hubiera comprendido. Pasó los ojos por Nadya y por mí, que lo contemplábamos con la misma solemne tranquilidad que Leo muestra ahora, intentando decidir si es una broma macabra que tres jóvenes estuvieran intentando gastarle a un moribundo. Su sentido del humor triunfó sobre la ira, y pensó que de ser cierto, sería irónico que las tres personas más hermosas que jamás había visto, ni siquiera fueran humanos.

"No es una broma, Gino. Cada palabra que te ha dicho mi hermano es la pura verdad. Y gracias", sonreí. "Ha pensado que somos demasiado bellos para ser humanos", aclaré en dirección a Nadya y Leo.

Leo rió entre dientes, y Nadya dejó escapar su divertida risa musical.

"¿Cómo has sabido...?", preguntó Gino, atónito.

"Puedo leer tu mente, Gino. Algunos tenemos ese don"

"Cielo Santo", murmuró, mientras la credulidad empezaba a apoderarse de él. "Además de ser increíblemente apuestos y galantes, también pueden leer la mente"

"Lo único que lamentaré si te transformo es que ya no nos encontrarás tan hermosos. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin tus halagos, querido?"

"Jamás dejaré de halagarte, mi querido niño. Ahora creo que estás completamente loco, y sigo haciéndolo", sonrió.

"No me llames niño, Gino. Soy mucho mayor que tú. Unos once siglos mayor", rió Leo. Súbitamente, su rostro se volvió serio de nuevo. "Gino, tienes que creer en lo que digo. Necesito que me digas que deseas lo que te ofrezco"

"Es una locura", susurró Gino.

Esto no puede prolongarse más. Llamé la atención de Gino susurrando su nombre con suavidad, y cuando fijó sus ojos en mi, me moví velozmente tras él. Leo me imitó al cabo de un instante. Los ojos de Gino se movieron enloquecidos, buscándonos por la habitación. Nadya sonrió, intentando colaborar. Ella no puede moverse tan velozmente, pero en seguida encontró la forma de demostrarle al mortal que no somos exactamente uno de los suyos. Tomó una copa de la mesa, y con un veloz movimiento la rompió en mil pedazos, apretándola con sus manos. Los cristales hicieron manar su sangre, pero en apenas dos segundos, todas las heridas se cerraron, ante la incrédula mirada del humano. Por si no había percibido toda la demostración, Nadya tomó uno de los pedazos rotos, y abrió una herida en su antebrazo desde el codo a la muñeca. Una vez más, se cerró en un instante.

"No puede ser", murmuró Gino. "¿Es cierto? ¿Puedes evitar que muera?"

"Puedo hacerlo, querido, pero hay algo que debes saber antes"

"No hay nada que deba saber. No quiero morir", rogó.

"Esto no es ningún regalo Gino. Jamás volverás a dormir. Jamás volverás a disfrutar de una comida o un licor. Jamás podrás emborracharte, o buscar el sueño. No podrás salir los días soleados, por que tu piel se volverá transparente, y dejará ver tus órganos internos, que dejarán de funcionar. De algún modo, habrás muerto, pero seguirás vivo. En una falsa imitación de vida. Y beberás sangre hasta el fin de los tiempos. Desearas la sangre de los que son como tú fuiste un día, tu sed se volverá algo insoportable, controlará tu vida hasta que consigas dominarla"

Gino se perdió en sus pensamientos, y yo no pude reprimir una sonrisa, al seguir su curso. Lo que está pensando, sin duda es cierto, pero muy curioso. Una conclusión que yo no había escuchado jamás.

"Jamás me he sentido en peligro a tu lado. Nunca. Y todo este tiempo, ¿has deseado mi sangre? ¿Has deseado matarme? No puedo creerlo", murmuró.

Leo pareció sorprendido tan sólo un segundo. Está muy acostumbrado a ser considerado peligroso. Y en verdad, lo es.

"Yo no bebo de humanos, querido. Pero me ha costado un gran esfuerzo. Tú puedes decidir no hacerlo, pero te advierto desde ya que no será un camino fácil de recorrer. Tarde o temprano, por mucho que yo intente evitártelo, caerás en la tentación. Y después, durante mucho tiempo, la culpa no te dejará vivir. Porque esa es otra de las bromas que la Naturaleza ha decidido gastarle a nuestra especie. Tenemos una conciencia. Muy flexible, es cierto, pero está ahí, y nos atormenta de continuo. Y todos tus demás sentimientos se volverán insoportables. Odiarás con más rabia, amarás con mayor locura, desearás con una pasión como jamás has sentido. Sufrirás, y gozarás de un modo que casi te dolerá. Y te llevará mucho aprender a controlar tus pasiones y tus instintos. Y en el camino, tu conciencia te aguijoneará una y otra vez"

"No me importa. Mi conciencia ya me molesta ahora. Podré soportarlo. Y si tú, si vosotros me ayudáis, creo que podré. ¿O me abandonarás una vez que lo hayas hecho?", preguntó con miedo.

"Jamás te abandonaré, querido. No a menos que tú lo desees. Desde el momento en que clave mis dientes en ti, serás como el hijo que jamás podré tener", prometió Leo.

"¿No puedes tener hijos? ¿Eso quiere decir que no podemos...? Pero tú... esas mujeres..."

Leo no le dejó terminar. Lo interrumpió con una risa maliciosa.

"No necesito el don de mi hermano para asegurar que estarías a punto de volverte atrás si realmente no pudiéramos gozar de los placeres del amor. Eres una criatura extraordinariamente lasciva querido, creo que encajarás estupendamente entre los nuestros", rió. "Si podemos, Gino. Y de un modo que no has llegado a imaginar ni en tus sueños más osados. Pero basta de charla. Sabes lo que hay que saber. Conoces lo que te ofrezco, y el precio que has de pagar a cambio. ¿Deseas que lo haga?"

"Por supuesto", sonrió. Después consideró una idea, y su sonrisa se apagó ligeramente. "¿Me dolerá?"

"Mucho", respondió Leo con sinceridad. "Pero sólo serán unas horas. Después te sentirás mejor que nunca"

"De acuerdo", suspiró débilmente.

Leo no dudó ni un instante más. Tomó con facilidad el frágil y ligero cuerpo del mortal entre sus brazos, y corrió hasta su casa. Ascendió velozmente las escaleras, y lo depositó con delicadeza en nuestra enorme cama. Cuando lo hubo acomodado, asegurándose de que nada podría dañarlo, se inclinó sobre él con la delicadeza de un amante, y clavó sus dientes en la suave piel del cuello de Gino. Mientras lo hacía, comprobé que en su apresuramiento no hubiera dejado nada cerca que pudiera herirlo, o nacería a su nueva vida con una cicatriz permanente. La transformación regenera órganos y tejidos, cura cualquier enfermedad, y rejuvenece a quien la recibe. Pero cualquier herida que nos hagamos durante el proceso, será permanente. Sólo Lisías con su milagrosa sangre puede regenerarla. Y soportar una tara durante una breve vida humana, es llevadero, pero en nuestro caso, cargamos con ellas por los siglos de los siglos. No obstante, tal y como ya esperaba, a pesar de sus prisas Leo no ha cometido ningún error. Es demasiado eficaz y experimentado como para caer en esos fallos de principiante. Cuando se retiró por fin del humano, esperé a ver si hacía algo más. Y no me decepcionó. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, clavó sus dientes en su propia muñeca, abriendo una profunda herida, y tendió la mano hasta los agrietados labios de Gino.

"Bebe, querido, te ayudará", ofreció.

Ese es un ritual por el que no todos estamos dispuestos a pasar, pero que sin duda ayuda y mucho. Acorta el tiempo de la transformación, alivia el dolor, y ayuda a controlar la sed después de completado el proceso. Y además transmite parte de la fuerza del creador al nuevo vampiro. Todos deberíamos hacerlo, pero casi nadie lo hace. A ninguno le resulta agradable ceder su sangre, fuera de los placeres del lecho. Somos el primer eslabón en la cadena alimenticia, y resulta vergonzoso servir de alimento para otra criatura. Sin embargo, Leo no lo había dudado ni un instante, como tampoco lo dudé yo jamás, y supe que en él era un gesto de generosidad habitual. Jamás he lamentado tenerlo como hermano, pero en ese momento, lo amé más que nunca. Nadya observaba la escena con curiosidad, ajena al regalo que Leo está haciéndole a Gino. Yo había compartido mi sangre con ella, y para mi compañera esa es la forma normal y correcta de hacer las cosas. Ni se plantea que pueda ser de otro modo.

Gino miró la muñeca sangrante de Leo, y compuso un gesto de repugnancia.

"No puedo", gimió.

"Vamos, querido", lo instó Leo. "Estoy seguro de que te has llevado a la boca cosas mucho menos apetitosas que mi sangre. Bebe"

Gino le dedicó una mueca incómoda, y tomó la muñeca de Leo entre sus manos. Succionó la sangre, pero la retuvo en su boca, incapaz de digerirla.

"Traga", ordenó Leo en tono autoritario. Y Gino lo hizo, con gesto de repugnancia.

"De todas las veces que he soñado con oírte decir esas palabras, jamás las había imaginado en este contexto", gimió antes de caer en el doloroso sueño de la transformación.

Leo rió sólo un instante, antes de acurrucarse junto a él, sosteniéndole la mano. Sin dudarlo un momento, Nadya se tumbó al otro lado de Gino, acariciando sus cabellos, mientras él empezaba a retorcerse de dolor. Me uní a mi familia, sentándome junto a mi hermano, y apoyando mi mano sobre su hombro como un triste gesto para reconfortarlo.

"Podéis iros, Lyosha. No tenéis que pasar por esto"

"Y sin embargo, es lo que pensamos hacer. Lo sufriremos juntos, hermano", afirmé.

Leo nos miró con sus bellos ojos azules cargados de amor.

"Gracias", musitó. "Os amo"

Pude ver en su mente que esperaba que nos quedáramos, aunque no nos habría culpado de no ser así. Pasar por el trago de ver a alguien sufriendo los dolores de la transformación, no es plato del gusto de nadie. Normalmente, es un acto privado entre el bebedor y su víctima, en el que nadie participa. Sientes casi un dolor físico con cada uno de los gritos de agonía del mortal, a medida que el veneno regenera su cuerpo. A todos nos hace sentir enfermos. Y más a mí, que tengo que soportar los atormentados pensamientos del mortal hasta que el veneno llega a su cerebro y acalla su voz en mi mente.

Por fortuna, la sangre de mi hermano es antigua y fuerte. En apenas cinco horas finalizó el doloroso proceso. Cuando dejé de oír el murmullo de los atormentados pensamientos de Gino, supe que pronto despertaría y estaría preparado para alimentarse por primera vez.

"Está saliendo", anuncié, apretando el hombro de mi hermano, que no se había movido ni un milímetro del lado de su amigo desde que se éste sumió en la inconsciencia.

Leo sonrió, y se incorporó para ver como Gino abría por fin los ojos. Poco a poco, los gemidos cesaron y unos segundos después, la mirada del nuevo vampiro se clavaba en el rostro de Leo.

"¿Cómo te encuentras, querido?", preguntó con dulzura.

Gino parpadeó un instante, confundido. Los primeros segundos son un caos de sensaciones. El ruido te aturde, los olores te asaltan llenando tu recién estrenado olfato hipersensible, eres consciente hasta de cada mota de polvo que atraviesa la luz, y todo el mundo parece más luminoso, más pleno. Como si hasta ese momento, como mortal, sólo percibieras la realidad a través de un denso velo. Y por supuesto, sientes la sed. Aunque tu creador comparta contigo su sangre antes de que caigas en el último sueño del que gozarás jamás, la sed siempre está ahí. Pulsante, insoportable, instándote a salir y tomar alimento, como la peor de la más tentadora de las drogas.

"Estoy sediento", respondió Gino, confirmando mis pensamientos.

"Ahora mismo saldremos a cazar, querido", sonreí. "Pero antes debes saber unas cuantas cosas"

"No te separes de nuestro lado ni un instante", ordenó Leo. "Te acompañaré hasta que empieces a beber. Si sientes algún olor demasiado tentador como para resistirte, dímelo de inmediato. Seguramente será algún humano. Los primeros días la sed te asalta continuamente, y puedes sentir el aroma de un humano a leguas. Pero preferiría que no te alimentaras de ellos, querido. Después no dejarás de atormentarte"

Gino asintió suavemente, poniéndose a continuación de pie en un rápido movimiento. Su cara compuso una expresión sorprendida, al ver como su cuerpo, antaño anciano y consumido por la enfermedad, respondía ahora con tal premura. Observó sus manos, con aturdimiento, girándolas lentamente, como si fueran las de un extraño.

Leo rió entre dientes, y tomándolo suavemente por los hombros lo guió hasta el espejo colocado en la puerta del armario.

"Sé que te posee la sed, pero tenemos unos segundos para esto", sonrió. "Mírate, querido. Saluda a tu nuevo yo"

Gino contempló al hombre joven y apuesto que le devolvía una mirada aturdida a través del espejo. Nada hay en esa nueva criatura que recuerde al anciano decrépito que había recibido la ponzoña de mi hermano unas horas antes. Gino debía haber sido un joven atractivo, y la transformación le ha devuelto parte de de su juventud perdida, adornándola con ese aura que tan irresistible resulta a los mortales. En su rostro afilado y de altos pómulos lucía la sobrenatural palidez que corresponde a su nueva especie. Su piel ha perdido sus arrugas, se ha estirado y alisado y las marcas de la edad y la vejez han desaparecido de su cara. Su cuerpo es flexible y atlético, como el de todos los nuestros, con músculos largos y delgados. Probablemente, nunca ha sido tan fuerte, ni su apariencia tan atractiva y a la vez tan peligrosa.

Se miró como quien ve a un antiguo amigo, a quien tras años de ausencia uno vuelve a encontrar, sorprendiéndose de los favores que la madurez ha hecho en su desgarbado cuerpo de adolescente. Giró y rió encantado ante su nueva imagen, posando ante el espejo como una mujer que estrena un nuevo vestido con el que se encuentra más hermosa que nunca.

"Ha olvidado hasta su sed", rió Nadya.

"¿Ese soy yo?", preguntó con una aturdida sonrisa.

"Sin lugar a dudas, querido", reí.

"Tendrás mucho tiempo para contemplar tu nueva imagen, Gino. Ahora debes alimentarte, o tu sed será peor con cada minuto que pase", lo instó Leo, apartándolo del espejo.

Gino se dejó guiar a regañadientes, poco dispuesto a abandonar su ególatra disfrute. Leo lo empujó con suavidad hacia las escaleras, riendo entre dientes.

Nuestros primos aguardaban de pie en el salón, esperando ver al nuevo miembro de nuestra especie, y de nuestra familia, con divertidas expresiones de curiosidad pintadas en sus rostros. Apenas hacía unos minutos que habían entrado de nuevo en la casa. En cuanto los gritos de Gino empezaron, abandonaron la mansión para salir al jardín, lejos de su dolor. No puedo culparlos por ello. Ya he dicho que atender a la transformación nos hace sentir físicamente enfermos, y ellos no tienen por qué pasar por eso. Supongo que atenderían de tanto en tanto a los sonidos que provenían de nuestras estancias, y al dejar de oír los gemidos, habían regresado esperando saludar al recién transformado.

"Este es Gino", presentó Leo. "Pero ya habrá tiempo para presentaciones más tarde. Ahora vamos a cazar"

Los tres saludaron sonrientes, apartándose para abrirle paso. Gino les devolvió el saludo y la sonrisa, mientras Leo no dejaba de empujarlo hacia la puerta, impaciente por llevarlo a su primera cacería. Lo sujetó firmemente por un brazo, y yo hice lo mismo con el otro. Por mucho que le hubiera pedido que no se apartara de él, y que le avisara si sentía un olor apetitoso, tanto Leo como yo sabemos que es posible que no atienda a nuestras demandas. La sed lo controla todo. Olvidas hasta tu nombre con tal de conseguir una sola gota del preciado líquido cuyo aroma inunda tus fosas nasales como el más delicioso de los perfumes.

Gino interpretó nuestro gesto como una galantería, y nos dedicó una sonrisa coqueta.

"Seguís pareciéndome muy apuestos", sonrió.

"Porque lo somos", rió Leo. "Pero no hables en italiano, querido. Ya debes poder decir unas cuantas frases en nuestro idioma, inténtalo", lo instó en nuestra propia lengua.

Sonreí, mientras Gino lo miraba, intentando descifrar sus palabras, y me dirigí a Nadya, mientras él trazaba sus primeras palabras balbuceantes en nuestro idioma.

"Querida, ve con nuestros primos a casa de Gino. Recoged sus cosas. Ángelo y Glauco saben lo que se necesita, no os entretengáis con nimiedades. Ya habrá tiempo más adelante para cerrar su casa. Y en cuanto lleguemos junto a Lisías, habrá que prepararle nueva documentación", ordené.

Salimos hacia el bosque, mientras ellos se apresuraban a cumplir su tarea. Una vez en la foresta, Leo le dio unas cuantas apresuradas instrucciones para que su primera cacería fuera efectiva. Algo que ayuda, pero que en realidad no es necesario. El instinto es suficiente para saber qué debes hacer, y cómo. En cuanto el olor de la sangre inundó las fosas nasales de Gino, nada más fue preciso. Leo y yo observamos como cazaba, atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos, por si el lejano olor de algún mortal llegaba hasta él. Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió. Fue una cacería efectiva, rápida y sin contratiempos. Leo lo observó con curiosidad cuando Gino se declaró saciado, mucho antes de lo que cabría esperar.

"No te preocupes, hermano", sonreí yo, al leer sus pensamientos. "No todos tenemos el mismo apetito. Y es sincero, está saciado"

"Pues entonces regresemos. Debería darse una ducha. Aún apesta a la enfermedad que le poseía como mortal", sugirió, frunciendo la nariz. "¿Te has divertido, querido?"

"Ha sido estupendo", rió Gino. "Mis músculos jamás me habían respondido así. ¿Es igual para todo?"

Leo rió a carcajadas, y yo no pude por menos que acompañarlo en sus risas, sabiendo a que se refería Gino sin ningún género de duda.

"Deberías probarlo cuanto antes, querido", rió Leo. "Apenas puedo esperar a ver tu cara cuando descubras de lo que serás capaz"

"¿Y en eso no vais a ayudarme?", preguntó con malicia.

"Te he oído muchas veces, amor. Y créeme si te digo que no me parece que vayas a necesitar mi ayuda", rió.

"Pero aún así...", parpadeó seductoramente.

"Es una sugerencia muy tentadora. Pero yo tendría muy buen cuidado de no repetirla cuando Nadya pueda oírte", respondió Leo entre carcajadas. "Ni te imaginas lo celosa que es"

"Supongo que eso es un no. El decimoctavo, sin no llevo mal la cuenta", replicó Gino, chascando los labios en un gesto de fastidio.

"Yo creo que han sido algunos más", rió Leo. "Pero tranquilo, querido. Podrás resarcirte con creces. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de rendir a todos los humanos que te negaron sus favores. No se resistirán, créeme"

"De hecho, tendrás más propuestas de las que puedas aceptar. Pero eso no será hasta que consigas dominar tu sed", aclaré yo.

"Pues me pondré a ello cuanto antes", sonrió Gino. "No puedo imaginar mejor acicate"

Lo acompañamos hasta la casa sin dejar de reírnos ni un instante. Ya en la puerta, Leo le indicó que subiera y se acicalara, y yo comprendí al punto su intención. Lo hubiera sabido, aunque no estuviera leyendo su mente. Mi hermano quiere hablar sobre Nadya, y sobre otro par de temas que hace tiempo que carcomen su curiosidad. Asentí, dirigiéndome a los viñedos, mientras el se despedía de Gino y le susurraba velozmente a Ángelo y Glauco instrucciones para asegurarse de que lo vigilaran y no permitieran que saliera de la casa.

Caminé entre los viñedos, contemplando el hermoso paisaje que nos rodeaba. El sol estaba empezando a despuntar con fuerza, y vi como mis manos mostraban venas y huesos. Mi olfato no me advirtió de la proximidad de ningún mortal, pero aún así me dirigí al abrigo de un grupo de árboles, evitando que los implacables rayos del astro rey me pusieran al descubierto, mientras mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo el asunto de Nadya. Noté como la preocupación empezaba a consumirme, y como su habitual consecuencia, la ira, empezaba a nacer en mí. Debo serenarme, y parecer confiado y seguro, o Leo enloquecerá. Sus nervios están aún peor templados que los míos, lo que no es decir cualquier cosa.

Pocos segundos después, mi hermano se reunía conmigo debajo de la sombra de los árboles. Se sentó junto a mi con un suspiro.

"Lo lleva bastante bien", sonrió.

"Tiene un carácter muy apropiado", aprobé yo. "Si consigue controlar su sed pronto, dudo que se arrepienta. Pero no quiero darte falsas esperanzas"

"Saldrá bien", afirmó. "Estoy seguro. Y espero que sea un presentimiento"

"Lo que sabrías sin dudas si te dedicaras a trabajar en tu don, hermano", repliqué.

"No quiero hablar de eso", masculló. "Hay cosas más urgentes que tratar"

Sacudí la cabeza, irritado. Su actitud sobre su don me saca de mis casillas, pero sé de sobra que insistir no servirá de nada. No en alguien tan testarudo como él, acostumbrado a hacer su santa voluntad desde hace siglos. Me forcé a concentrarme en sus pensamientos, evitando la discusión. Ya estoy bastante malhumorado, si continúo por este camino, terminaremos por enzarzarnos en una lucha, y más teniendo en cuenta que su estado de ánimo no es mejor que el mío. Ya no es la primera vez que nos pasa, y sólo la providencial intervención de Nadya consiguió que no nos hasta caer rendidos de pura inanición. Los dos tenemos muy mal genio. Es cierto que después volveríamos a ser tan amigos, nos amamos demasiado para que no resulte ser así, pero tampoco es de recibo pelear como niñatos.

"No puedo darle más vueltas, Leo. No más de las que ya le estoy dando. Pero no servirá de nada. No se trata de nada que haya visto antes, y sólo podemos esperar a que Lisías nos de la solución. Anímate. No será nada. Lo sé"

El asintió lentamente. Necesita creer en mis palabras. Quizá algo en su interior se remueva, pero debe confiar, o la preocupación lo enloquecerá. Dado que nada podríamos solucionar hablando, decidí cambiar de tema, sabiendo que tenía la conversación perfecta para alejarlo de sus negros pensamientos.

"Y mientras no lo solucionemos, quizá quieras saber a quien a otorgado Sue sus favores", sugerí con malicia.

Por supuesto, funcionó. Alzó la cabeza con la más pícara de sus sonrisas, demandando respuestas a sus silenciosas preguntas. Es demasiado divertido como para no recrearme un poco.

"¿No se te ocurre nadie más que nuestro querido Peter? Vamos, hermano, ¿pierdes facultades?", lo provoqué.

"Vaya. Mi hermano mayor tiene ganas de jugar. Pero dado que él ha averiguado los tortuosos secretos de nuestra Sue, sólo porque tiene el don de leer la mente, quizá debería darme alguna pista"

Lo consideré un instante.

"Me parece justo. Digamos que no deberías pensar en uno solo"

Frunció el ceño, y asistí a su veloz proceso mental. Reí entre dientes antes de que la solución saliera por sus labios, mientras el reía a carcajadas, sabiendo que ha acertado.

"¡No puede ser cierto! ¿En nuestra casa?", rió. Asentí. "Esos dos son entonces mucho más astutos de lo que ya imaginaba"

"Pueden darle las gracias a Nadya. Le tiene tanta inquina a Mimí, que siempre les da el cuarto más alejado de la casa. Una habitación correcta, lo bastante amplia y bien situada para no ofenderlos pero lo suficientemente aislada como para no tener que escucharlos ni olerlos", sonreí.

"Mimí y Malachy. Si Nadya se entera, no le va a hacer ninguna gracia", dijo entre risas.

"No menos de la que le ha hecho saber lo de la apuesta", repliqué, riendo a mi vez.

Leo sacudió la cabeza, sonriente.

"Hermano, ¿en serio pensaba que nos íbamos a tragar esa historia sobre lo confundida que está Sue?", preguntó con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Reí a carcajadas. Por supuesto que nos ha creído. Hasta la última maldita palabra. Debo reconocer que soy un gran actor y que la capacidad de mi hermano para mentir con descaro supera a la de cualquiera que yo haya conocido antes, pero Nadya no había dudado ni un solo instante de nuestra credulidad. Pensó que habíamos mordido el inocente anzuelo que nos lanzó desde el primer instante. Evidentemente, la habíamos descubierto en cuanto abrió la boca, y eso a pesar del bloqueo en sus pensamientos y de la sangre fría con la que se enfrentó a su mentira. La conocemos demasiado bien, y le llevamos siglos de ventaja interpretando las expresiones de los demás. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo hercúleo por no romper a reír cuando compuso esa preciosa expresión de seriedad y soltó su descarada mentira. Y supe por los pensamientos de mi hermano que él estaba pasando por lo mismo que yo.

"La verdad es que le salió bastante bien. Para ser Nadya, quiero decir", reí entre dientes.

Mi hermano soltó la carcajada.

"Deberíamos dejarla ganar sólo por eso. Jamás he visto a nadie con tan poca capacidad para mentir", exclamó entre risas.

"Es una posibilidad", sonreí. "¿Pero en serio quieres perder tu arco favorito?"

"¡Diablos, no! Hablaba por hablar. Creo que sus planes pueden resultar de gran utilidad para los nuestros"

"Esto va a ser divertido", sonreí. "Y más cuando nos encontremos en casa de Lisías, junto a Peter"

La mención a la casa de Lisías y el motivo por el que íbamos a trasladarnos allí con tanto apresuramiento, nos devolvió a la realidad, y a nuestras preocupaciones. Leo torció el gesto en una mueca, poniéndose en pie sin dudarlo un instante.

"Vamos. Si salimos ahora, llegaremos a casa de Lisías antes del atardecer. Cuanto antes tengamos respuestas, mejor"

Asentí, poniéndome en pie junto a él. Volvimos a la casa, caminando lentamente, perdidos en nuestra mutua preocupación. No va a ser nada. No puede ser nada, me obligué a pensar. Si algo le ocurriera a Nadya, ninguno de nosotros podría seguir viviendo. Nada de todo esto tiene sentido sin ella. Quizá hubiera podido vivir once siglos antes de conocerla, pero ahora ya no podía renunciar a su existencia. Sentí la misma desesperación que emanaba de mí en mi hermano, y por el bien de los dos, me forcé a mantener la calma. Sin embargo, no le dirigí ninguna palabra de ánimo esta vez. Soy muy consciente de que sonarán huecas.

Antes de entrar, Leo susurró velozmente los nombres de nuestros primos, que se apresuraron a reunirse con nosotros, sonrientes.

"Es un tipo muy divertido, Leo. Creo que si haces un buen trabajo con él, jamás lamentará su suerte", rió Ángelo.

"Y que lo digas", aprobó Glauco. "Jamás habían intentado seducirme de forma tan ingeniosa"

"Sólo eres el segundo plato, primo. Es evidente que yo le parezco mucho más atractivo", rió Ángelo.

La competitividad entre nuestros dos primos sólo es comparable a la que existe entre mi hermano y yo. Me pregunté divertido si sería una condición _si ne qua non_ de la amistad entre los miembros de nuestra especie, antes de que Leo entrara en la historia, no pudiendo evitar retarlos a su vez. Sólo su ego iguala a su lengua.

"En realidad, los dos sois el segundo plato. Gino siempre afirma que yo soy el hombre más guapo que jamás ha visto. Y no puedo por menos que darle la razón y alabar su buen gusto"

"Menudo mérito", bufó Ángelo despreciativamente. "Eso es sólo porque era humano. Ahora que es un eterno, puede ver las cosas con más claridad"

"Lo que sin duda te dejará en mal lugar. Pero no te preocupes. Dado que Nadya es la única que ocupa ahora mis pensamientos, siempre quedará alguna hembra que al no poder tenerme, se decida por ti", le espetó.

"Siempre ha habido hembras que me prefirieron ti", replicó Ángelo.

"Es que no las acepto a todas. Si a la gran mayoría, es cierto. Pero tengo mis preferencias"

"Si. Las prefiere desnudas y en su lecho", apostilló Glauco. "Más allá de eso, no sé que decirte"

"Eso no es cierto en absoluto", replicó Leo, con un falso gesto ofendido.

"No", añadí yo, entre risas. "Le da igual su desnudez, y le gustan más sitios que la cama"

"Exactamente", sonrió. "Como le dije a Nadya una vez, son tantas las variantes, y hay tan poco tiempo..."

La mención a Nadya nos hizo recordar porque habíamos hecho salir a nuestros primos. Leo y yo cruzamos una mirada preocupada antes de volvernos hacia ellos.

"Vamos a tener que retrasar la visita al resto de Italia. Saldremos ahora mismo para casa de Lisías", informé.

"Es posible que mientras estemos allí, haya un par de detalles que nos mantengan ocupados, así que precisaremos que os ocupéis de vigilar a Gino. Odio tener que pediros esto, y más tan pronto, pero os aseguro que si hubiera otra forma de hacer las cosas...", dijo Leo.

Ángelo levantó la mano, en un gesto vago para interrumpirlo.

"No hace falta que digáis nada más. Nos ocuparemos de todo, por supuesto. No quiero entrometerme, pero, ¿esta precipitación se debe al... cambio en Nadya?"

Leo y yo lo miramos con suspicacia.

"Hace algunos días que lo hemos notado. Nos preguntábamos como podíamos decíroslo sin que pensarais que os hemos faltado al respeto", aclaró Glauco, mirando directamente a sus pies.

Un rugido largo, bajo y sordo surgió de la garganta de Leo. Yo mismo no pude evitar un ligero gruñido, al tiempo que me concentraba en los pensamientos de nuestros primos, comprobando la veracidad de sus palabras.

"Leo, tranquilízate", rogó Ángelo. "Jamás haría algo que pudiera ofenderos y lo sabes"

Es difícil serenar a mi hermano cuando comienza a recorrer el camino de la ira. Sus ojos ya se han oscurecido, y el lenguaje corporal que está adoptando le hace parecer aún más alto y letal de lo que ya es. Y no es decir poco. Ninguno de nuestros dos primos es un cobarde, pero ni siquiera a mi me hace gracia ver a Leo enfadado. Debo decir en su honor, que mantuvieron la serenidad. No se están disculpando por miedo, sino por salvar su honor. Ya he encontrado las respuestas en su mente, y ninguno de ellos tiene en realidad nada que reprocharse.

"Es cierto, hermano. Fue algo casual", lo serené.

Normalmente, no hace falta mucho más. Leo sabe que soy al menos tan celoso como él. Si yo le digo que no hay motivo para enfurecerse, él admite mi palabra. Pero en esta ocasión está demasiado preocupado, demasiado asustado como para poder reprimir su ira tan fácilmente. Está utilizando su furia como válvula de escape para controlar su inquietud. Clavó sus ojos en mi, peligrosamente irritado.

"¿Cómo de casual, Lyosha?", espetó. "Maldita sea, yo creí haberlo imaginado, y te aseguro que la miro con mucha atención"

"Déjalo ya, Leonardo", gruñó Ángelo. "Puedo garantizarte que no hemos hecho nada que consideres una ofensa, pero tú nos estás ofendiendo a nosotros con tu desconfianza"

"¿En serio, Ángelo? ¿Piensas que te he ofendido?", gruñó Leo, con la más peligrosa de sus sonrisas. "En ese caso, tal vez quieras hacer algo para salvaguardar tu honor. Quizá quieras cerrarme la boca. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, niñato?"

"No. No es eso lo que quiero. Quiero que te tranquilices y te disculpes", replicó Ángelo con frialdad.

"Basta ya, hermano", siseé. "Los dos sabemos que estás preocupado y eso te enfurece, así que no hagas nada que puedas lamentar"

"No seré yo quien lo lamente", masculló.

"Los dos lo lamentaremos", replicó Ángelo en tono sereno. "Leo, por favor. Tu hermano dice la verdad, fue casual. Esta temporada estamos más en casa que vosotros, y no hemos podido evitar notarlo. No hay nada de extraño en eso"

"Lo habéis notado porque la miráis", gruñó.

Ángelo y Glauco rompieron a reír, lo que desde luego, no contribuyó a serenar a Leo.

"¿Y qué esperas?", sonrió Glauco. "Es la mujer más bella que he visto jamás. Pero los dos sabemos que os pertenece, jamás pensaríamos en ella de un modo que supusiera una falta de respeto. Pero no podéis conseguir que nadie la mire. Es demasiado hermosa para evitarlo."

"Leo, ¿qué lleva puesto Sue?", sonrió Ángelo.

"¿Y eso que demonios importa?", rezongó mi hermano.

"Compláceme, por favor. Dime, ¿qué lleva puesto?"

Leo sacudió la cabeza, y vi que su furia comenzaba a esfumarse. Sonreí. Mi hermano está viendo donde quiere llegar Ángelo, y sabe que en su caso se trata de lo mismo. Sue es hermosa, es inevitable mirarla dos veces. Pero eso no supone que con ello se les falte al respeto a sus pretendientes. Poco a poco, el sentido del humor de Leo fue entrando en acción. Rió entre dientes, y un par de segundos después alzó la vista, sonriendo a nuestros primos abiertamente, sus ojos otra vez del más claro azul.

"Esa falda corta blanca y negra le sienta bastante bien, pero la camisa blanca es un poco demasiado grande para ella. Y sorprendentemente, lleva ropa interior. De seda, si mi olfato no me engaña. Pero la elección de la forma no me convence en absoluto. Oculta más que realza. Sin embargo, las medias me gustan mucho. Tienen el color y la textura perfectos"

"Por no hablar de los zapatos. Le quedan estupendamente. La forma en que se abrochan resalta sus esbeltos tobillos", apunté yo, uniéndome a la fiesta, mientras Glauco y Ángelo sonreían con suficiencia. "Y la cadena de su cuello llega al punto justo para resultar tentadora, sin ser demasiado evidente"

"Bien. Suficiente", sonrió Glauco. "Dinos, Leonardo, ¿se supone que ahora debemos atacaros?"

"Diablos, si", rió Leo. "Pero será suficiente con que repitáis esta conversación delante de Nadya"

"Vete al infierno, Leo. Recogeré el equipaje", replicó Ángelo con una sonrisa, considerando la broma de mi hermano como una disculpa suficiente a su desconfianza.

Leo me miró, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto de incómoda disculpa. Reí, palmeándole el hombro. Los dos sabemos que sus disculpas son innecesarias. Si yo no pudiera leer la mente, quizá esta situación se habría resuelto de forma bien distinta. Mis nervios no están precisamente bien templados, y mucho menos en todo lo que a Nadya se refiere. Y más teniendo en cuenta que la preocupación me está consumiendo y difícilmente podré acallarla hasta que Lisías nos de las respuestas que estamos buscando


	5. Chapter 4 LEONARDO

_**Arthe, hermana mía: Jamás he negado que soy diabólicamente mala. Es mi naturaleza, qué quieres? Jaja. **_

_**Ya sabrás lo que pasa con Nadya. Es cuestión de uno o dos capítulos. E igual hasta aciertas. O igual no.**_

_**Está feo que me hagas chantaje!!! Y además, también podría hacértelo yo!! O actualizas, o no cuelgo el siguiente capítulo (en el que creo que ya se sabe todo) **_

_**Vale, es bueno saber que tu amiga sigue en la apuesta. Pronto sabremos más de esa apuesta. Ya veremos que opina entonces tu amiga. **_

_**Mmmm.. Si, podría ser Nadya la que transformara a la chica. Es una idea divertida. Le daré un par de vueltas a ver que se me ocurre.**_

_**Pensé en hacer la transformación desde el punto de vista de Gino, pero me bloqueé del todo. Y además, no me apetecía nada poner más puntos de vista. Aunque pensaré en ello.**_

_**Gracias por los halagos (sonrisa enorme. Adu ha crecido dos centímetros) Y si, a mí también me gusta la parte en que Leo se inclina hasta Gino. Y bueno, es cierto, rosy aún no ha pedido veto, y como puede ser que pierdas a Lisías por una semana...**_

_**  
Saoran: A mí también me encanta Gino. Cuando lo puse por primera vez en otra historia, pensé que iba a quedarse ahí, pero después le seguí dando vueltas, y me gustó tanto ese personaje que quise volver a escribir sobre él. Me alegro de que os guste, porque a mí también me divierte mucho. **_

_**Así que tú apuestas a que Sue termina con Ángelo, ¿no? Bueno, pues quizá quieras hablar con mi amiga (o con mi hermana Arthe) y veremos en qué queda la apuesta. (Y si, Ángelo es un sol. Lo adoro)**_

_**Aquí queda el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste, y le deis al botoncito de los comentarios. Y si no os gusta, pues también espero que le deis al botoncito. Besos a todas:**_

**Capítulo 4. LEONARDO.**

Entramos en la casa tras nuestros primos, tomados por los hombros. Ni mi hermano ni ellos se han tomado a mal mi arrebato, aunque soy bien consciente de que ha sido una salida de tono difícil de justificar. Por fortuna, todos entienden que la seguridad de Nadya es lo que más me altera y preocupa en este maldito planeta, y todo lo que se refiere a su persona pone a prueba mis poco controlados nervios. O llegamos pronto a casa de Lisías, o voy a tener que destrozar algo, y espero que no sea mi casa. Me gusta demasiado.

Gino, Sue y nuestra compañera, estaban charlando animadamente en el salón, reunidos junto al fuego, ajenos al absurdo vodevil que acaba de desarrollarse entre nosotros. Al vernos, levantaron la vista, mirándonos alegremente. Ángelo y Glauco les devolvieron la sonrisa antes de desaparecer velozmente para recoger los equipajes que ni tan siquiera hemos tenido ocasión de desempacar.

"Leonardo, les decía a las jóvenes que debiste hablarme de esto mucho antes", sonrió Gino, que por fin parece haber recuperado su tono alegre y afectado. "Nunca me había sentido tan bien en toda mi vida"

Reí entre dientes. Definitivamente, es posible que esto termine por salir bien. El carácter de Gino es casi ideal. No he visto un humano tan perfecto para recibir la transformación desde Ángelo, y hace ya seis siglos que mi amigo es uno de los nuestros. Decidí reírme un poco siguiéndole el juego, como solía hacer cuando él todavía pensaba que yo era un joven humano al que provocar con sus descaradas proposiciones. Cuando Gino descubrió en aquel entonces, que lejos de ofenderme o avergonzarme, yo seguía sus combates dialécticos alegremente, se forjó entre nosotros una extraña amistad. Él asistía sonriente a mis muchas conquistas, salpicando mis mañanas con comentarios ingeniosos y a cada cual más malicioso, en los que había gran parte de provocación y otra parte mayor aún de velados consejos de anciano. Y yo lo observaba a distancia cuando era él quien intentaba seducir a alguien de su agrado. Por desgracia, el instinto de Gino en lo que a los gustos de sus congéneres se refiere, fallaba lamentablemente en más de una ocasión, y eran bastantes los humanos que lo rechazaban con palabras groseras o incluso llegando a las manos. Es por eso que siempre me mantuve atento a sus avances. Si lo conseguía, me retiraba sonriente, alegrándome por él. Pero si el objeto de su deseo lo trataba con descortesía, tenía un encuentro conmigo poco después. Y puedo asegurar que cualquiera de ellos se lo pensará mucho antes de volver a faltarle al respeto a un anciano. Por mucho que el ofrecimiento no les interese, hay formas más educadas de negarse, y jamás he permitido que se ofenda y mucho menos se le alce la mano a una mujer en mi presencia. Y mi amigo está mucho más cerca de ellas que de los varones de su antigua especie.

"Querido, sabía que en cuanto te lo dijera desearías ser uno de los nuestros. Y también sabía que entonces lo que me hace irresistible a los mortales ya no iba a servir contigo. Soy una criatura egoísta, amor y me gustan demasiado tus halagos como para prescindir de ellos, así que tuve que esperar hasta el último momento", expliqué, devolviéndole la mejor de mis sonrisas.

"Oh, pero no deberías haberte preocupado por eso. Sigues pareciéndome el hombre más apuesto que jamás he visto", parpadeó con afectación, dirigiéndose entonces a Lyosha. "Junto contigo, Lyosha, querido"

Mi hermano le sonrió alegremente.

"¿Pero soy más o menos apuesto que Leo?", preguntó con la mejor de sus sonrisas seductoras.

"Cielo Santo, que compromiso. No sabría decirlo. Así a primera vista, los dos me parecéis extraordinariamente guapos. Y supongo que Nadya no me permitirá comprobar _in situ_ cual de los dos me convence más"

Lejos de enfadarse, Nadya rió a carcajadas.

"Si te lo permitiera, querido, enloquecerías por los dos. Y yo tendría que matarte"

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Gelo y Glauco bajaron las escaleras, cargando con nuestras bolsas y una pequeña mochila que supuse contendría la ropa de Gino.

"Hemos dejado la mayor parte de las cosas de Gino en su casa, así que cuando regresemos tendremos que reunir el resto y cerrarla. Por el momento nos servirá su documentación antigua. No tiene pasaporte, pero hasta casa de Lisías no es necesario, así que no tendremos que esconderlo al aterrizar", explicó Glauco.

"¿Nos vamos ya?", preguntó Nadya, confusa.

"Volveremos pronto, querida. Pero hay un par de cosas urgentes que deseamos tratar con Lisías. En cuanto lo hayamos solucionado, seguiremos con el viaje, tienes nuestra palabra", explicó Lyosha.

"Ya me parecía a mi raro que sólo fueran unas vacaciones", refunfuñó Nadya.

Crucé una disimulada mirada con mi hermano. Nadya no ha hecho ni una sola pregunta acerca del motivo de nuestro viaje y eso es una novedad. Normalmente, cada cambio en los planes exige una retahíla interminable de explicaciones por nuestra parte, y una más interminable aún secuencia de preguntas encadenadas por parte de ella. Pero en esta ocasión se ha limitado a aceptar la alteración del programa con sólo un comentario molesto, sin plantearse siquiera que hay algo oculto tras las palabras de mi hermano. Eso es muy extraño. En otro momento, quizá lo dejaría pasar, pensando que su cabeza está demasiado ocupada en otros temas de los que yo no tengo ni idea, como los asuntos de la casa. Pero ahora, unido a todo lo demás, me devolvió mi preocupación. Reprimí un gruñido, y los insté a apresurarse. Quiero llegar a casa de nuestro aliado cuanto antes, y resolver este maldito asunto antes de que no pueda controlar mi furia.

"Pero no podemos salir aún", objetó Sue. "Está soleado, y no tenemos coche"

Sonreí. Ya había previsto eso.

"Gino tiene un precioso monovolumen de cristales tintados. Lo entraré hasta el mismísimo hangar si es necesario. Pero nos vamos ya"

Una vez conocido el programa, todos se movieron con la eficiencia que les caracteriza. Las mochilas y bolsas cambiaron rápidamente de manos. Lyosha se hizo cargo de Gino, sacándolo al exterior velozmente y llevándolo hasta su coche sin que ningún ojo humano pudiera percibirlos. Los demás que esperamos al abrigo del porche, hasta que mi hermano entró velozmente en el camino principal de la finca, derrapando con una impecable maniobra que detuvo el vehículo a dos centímetros de las escaleras. Pude ver como, en el interior, Gino dejaba escapar un gritito afectado, aferrando el brazo de mi hermano, que se limitó a reír entre dientes.

Menos de una hora después volábamos a casa de Lisías, mientras Lyosha y yo entrábamos y salíamos de la cabina con diferentes excusas tontas, para intentar contener nuestros nervios. Le comunicamos nuestra inminente llegada a Peter, no tanto como una deferencia para que Shannen y Alejandra lo tuvieran todo dispuesto, como para asegurarnos de que sus primos nos aguardarían. Hasta un simple segundo me parece de vital importancia en este momento.

No es mucha la distancia que separa Siena de la casa de Lisías, y mucho menos en avión, pero el viaje se me hizo infinitamente más largo que el que acabábamos de realizar cruzando todo el maldito océano. Cuando Ángelo anunció por fin que aterrizaríamos en unos minutos, reprimí a duras penas mis deseos de saltar del avión. Lyosha, que por supuesto había estado pendiente de mis procesos mentales, posó su mano en mi hombro.

"Tranquilo, hermano", susurró velozmente. "Un minuto no va a suponer una diferencia"

"Eso espero, Lyosha, eso espero", mascullé.

La espléndida mansión de Lisías apareció ante nuestros ojos, mientras Ángelo tomaba tierra suavemente en la pista de aterrizaje de nuestros aliados. Me obligué a permanecer quieto en mi asiento hasta que el avión se detuvo por completo. En ese momento, Lyosha abrió la puerta y me dirigió una mirada severa para que me comportara con naturalidad y no me pusiera a correr como un salvaje. Asentí. Mi hermano y yo bajamos primero del avión dejando a Sue, Nadya y Gino en el medio y Glauco y Ángelo cerrando la marcha. Los humanos encuentran curioso que dos personajes tan caballerosos como Lyosha y yo pasemos siempre a las habitaciones antes que Nadya o que cualquier mujer que nos acompañe, pero eso es simplemente porque no saben nada de la historia pasada. Durante muchos siglos, lo verdaderamente galante era preceder a la dama. Nunca se sabía cuando un peligro acechaba tras una puerta o un recodo. Y esa costumbre de siglos resulta particularmente útil en un mundo tan violento como suele ser el nuestro. Siempre dejamos a los más débiles en el medio, con los guerreros abriendo y cerrando la marcha, protegiendo cada flanco.

Caminamos hasta la entrada principal, donde ya nos aguardaba Lisías con su familia. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pararme a considerarlo, Nadya corrió a arrojarse en brazos de Shannen y Alejandra. Sonreí. Durante todo este año ha hablado con ellas por teléfono, o a través del ordenador, pero aún así las echaba profundamente de menos. Algo razonable si se tiene en cuenta que han sido las primeras mujeres de nuestra especie con las que ha trabado una amistad. Ellas la recibieron sonrientes, e intercambiaron varios besos cruzados en las mejillas, según su costumbre.

En cuanto Lisías percibió nuestro estado de ánimo con su peculiar sensibilidad, la sonrisa murió en sus labios para dar paso a una expresión curiosa y preocupada. Frunció el entrecejo, contemplándonos con los ojos entrecerrados, como si quisiera hacer un esfuerzo por adentrarse en nuestra mente. Me forcé a sonreír, sabiendo que sabría interpretar mi disimulo, y junto a mi pude ver que mi hermano hacía lo mismo. Nos acercamos a ellos en dos apresuradas zancadas. Se estrecharon las manos y se palmearon las espaldas, mientras intercambiábamos las frases corteses de rigor.

Noté como mi humor mejoraba al instante. Quizá por el don de Lisías, que al tocarme había calmado mi creciente preocupación, pero también por encontrarme junto a ellos. Y no sólo porque pudieran darnos respuestas, sino también porque todos ellos son muy de mi agrado. Solía visitar su casa muy a menudo cuando aún era un nómada, mucho más que la de cualquier otra familia del Continente, y siempre he disfrutado en su compañía. Pero desde que formé al fin mi propio clan con Lyosha y me uní a Nadya, esa corriente de simpatía se ha transformado en una amistad por la que todos nosotros daríamos la vida, y se ha sellado con una alianza que aún ahora, un año después nos llena a Lyosha y a mi del más intenso de los orgullos. Lisías jamás ha sellado alianzas con ninguna familia del Continente, más allá de acuerdos temporales con un fin concreto, y eso a pesar de lo mucho que todas ellas han insistido para conseguirlo. Nosotros hemos sido los primeros. Sin buscarlo, sin pretenderlo, logramos antes de trasladarnos a nuestro nuevo hogar y empezar a recibir a los futuros miembros, lo que clanes ya establecidos y poderosos no pudieron conseguir en siglos.

Es cierto que nuestro aliado tenía en mente su propio beneficio cuando nos ofreció la alianza, pero a pesar de ello, fue una prueba de confianza a nuestra valía más allá de toda duda. Lisías jamás ha dudado que conseguiríamos el objetivo que tenía en mente cuando nos instó a trasladarnos a Canadá, y desde luego, puedo decir con orgullo que no lo hemos decepcionado. Nos hemos convertido en la familia más influyente del Continente americano, y somos para todos los jóvenes cabezas de clan lo que Lisías es para las ancianas familias europeas. El referente y el juez. Nos respetan, nos temen y no se atreven a pestañear sin nuestro permiso. Curiosamente, al igual que nuestro aliado, también somos los más antiguos de nuestro territorio. Cierto que Lisías al menos nos dobla la edad, pero nosotros también duplicamos en años, conocimiento y experiencia a cualquiera de los cabezas de familia de nuestro continente.

A mis espaldas, oí un sorprendido susurro de Gino, preguntándole a Sue si todos los que nos rodean son vampiros. Reí entre dientes. Me va a costar mucho conseguir que alguien tan volátil como mi amigo se concentre y desarrolle sus sentidos. Palmeé la espalda de Ahmed, sonriente, y sin volverme siquiera, me dirigí a Gino.

"Querido, si te molestas en usar tu olfato, evitarás preguntas absurdas", lo recriminé con suavidad.

Al no recibir respuesta, me volví hacia él.

"Hablo contigo, Gino".

Quizá debería ser más firme con él, pero nunca me ha gustado presionar a los jóvenes en sus primeros días. Dispone de toda una eternidad para aprender, y de todas formas supe desde el mismo momento en que decidí transformarlo que nunca será un guerrero, así que jamás necesitará que sus sentidos estén tan alerta como me había esforzado que estuvieran en los otros hombres que recibieron mi ponzoña. Como el propio Ángelo, pensé sonriéndole. Él siempre demostró ser más que capaz, aprendiendo a una velocidad sorprendente. Llegué a pensar que había creado un cabeza de clan, pero Ángelo es demasiado inestable para desear ese futuro. Vive muy feliz sin preocupaciones, y así será hasta que sus cenizas se esparzan por la tierra.

Gino me devolvió una mirada confusa, y parpadeó aturdido. No pude reprimir una risa suave, mientras mi hermano sacudía la cabeza con sonriente resignación. Seguí mirando a Gino, incitándole a poner en práctica lo que le había sugerido. Tras unos instantes de vacilación, olfateó el aire discretamente, con un gesto afectado. Apenas un par de segundos después, sus ojos se llenaron de comprensión.

"¿Lo ves? A partir de ahora, intenta usar tus sentidos antes de ponerte en evidencia. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, pero no para responder a preguntas para las que tú mismo tienes la solución".

Asintió, pero me miró con una expresión ligeramente dolida que intentó disimular bajo una mirada orgullosa. Le dediqué una sonrisa amable, intentando infundirle ánimo, para dulcificar el efecto de la severidad de mis palabras. Con Gino no servirán las demostraciones de fuerza, o las recriminaciones bruscas. Es demasiado sensible y delicado, y tendré que llevar su educación como si de la más frágil de las hembras se tratara. Tal y como había supuesto, funcionó. Al recibir mi sonrisa, la suya iluminó su rostro, y supe que con ese simple gesto he conseguido que vaya a intentar desarrollar sus sentidos con denodados esfuerzos, mucho más que si me hubiera encarado a él con impaciencia.

Con un último gesto de ánimo, me volví hacia Lisías y sus hermanos que contemplaban la escena con divertida serenidad y expresión aprobadora.

"Hace mucho que no veía a un recién transformado con su creador", sonrió Plauto. "Si en este momento yo tuviera que pasar una vez más por el tortuoso proceso de educación de uno de ellos, no se si dispondría de la paciencia necesaria"

"Tú jamás has dispuesto de esa paciencia", se burló Ahmed.

"Tienes razón, no hay más que verte para deducirlo", masculló el aludido.

Lyosha y yo cruzamos una mirada divertida. Antes de la alianza, jamás habíamos visto esa actitud burlona entre los miembros de la familia de Lisías. Siempre se habían comportado ante nosotros con la debida cortesía, con amabilidad, pero con la dignidad que corresponde a los principales miembros de la familia más antigua y considerada de todas cuantas se conocen. Sin perder las formas ni un solo instante. Pero desde que nos encontramos al mismo nivel, todos ellos se han relajado en nuestra presencia. El propio Lisías, a quien yo consideraba incapaz de empezar un chiste, ha demostrado ser un diablo burlón cuando se encuentra entre amigos ante quienes no considera necesario mantener la imagen de anciano venerable y poderoso. Y eso consigue que incluso valore su inteligencia y su sabiduría mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía. Y puedo asegurar que si me hubieran hecho apostar hace un año, diría que era imposible admirarlo más.

"Dejadlo ya", ordenó Lisías con gesto aburrido. "Llevo dieciocho siglos escuchando esa pulla, y hace al menos quince que ha conseguido hastiarme. Nuestros aliados han realizado un largo viaje para venir a visitarnos y con vuestra incontinencia verbal estáis faltando a los más elementales deberes de cortesía. Queridas, ¿por qué no le mostráis a Nadezhda las fabulosas obras que habéis hecho en el ala de las estancias de nuestra familia? Al fin y al cabo, han sido idea suya. Estoy seguro que le agradará ver lo útiles que han sido sus consejos. Y de paso, podéis instalar a la familia de estos hombres. No creo que les apetezca acampar en el jardín"

Lyosha y yo miramos a Nadya con sorpresa. ¿Nuestra pequeña criatura les daba consejos a dos damas de clan tan increíblemente antiguas como Shannen y Alejandra? Ella nos devolvió una mirada sonriente y llena de orgullo, antes de mirar a Lisías con evidente afecto.

"Me alegra que mis sugerencias hayan sido de vuestro agrado, Lisías", sonrió.

"Querida, lo único que lamento es que no se me ocurriera a mi antes", respondió Lisías, devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Anda, ve con ellas. Sé que estarás deseando comprobar si hemos seguido tus instrucciones al pie de la letra"

Nadya no necesitó más acicate. Nos sonrió alegremente, y correteó tras Alejandra y Shannen. Esta última la tomó del brazo, y empezó uno de sus inacabables monólogos, que Nadya recibió con la más radiante de sus sonrisas, mientras nuestros primos los seguían cargando con el equipaje.

"Vuestra compañera nos ha dado la solución perfecta para acabar con todos nuestros problemas de espacio sin alterar para nada el diseño de las habitaciones existentes. Y Alejandra está encantada con el trabajo que le ha ahorrado durante todo este año gracias a su habilidad con esas máquinas infernales suyas. Diablos, si hasta mi hermano ha aprendido a encenderlas", explicó Aníbal, cuando se perdieron escaleras arriba, mientras nos acompañaba al salón.

"Debéis estar orgullosos, amigos. Es una magnífica dama de clan. Si no apreciara tanto a mi compañera y mi hermana, estaría por asegurar que será la mejor en muy poco tiempo", añadió Plauto.

Lyosha y yo cruzamos una mirada cargada de orgullo. ¿Cuándo nuestra joven compañera se ha convertido en una magnífica dama de clan? Siempre supe que no tendría problema para conseguirlo, pero la rapidez con la que ha madurado en ese asunto es algo más que sorprendente. No puedo estar más orgulloso de ella de lo que ya estoy. Diría que no puedo amarla más de lo que siento en este instante, pero en lo que se refiere a Nadya, la intensidad de mis sentimientos no deja de crecer. Cada vez que pienso que es imposible quererla más, hace algo que me demuestra lo equivocado que estoy. Diablos, si incluso he llegado a jurarle que jamás habrá otra mujer. Y era completamente sincero cuando lo confesé. Si me lo hubieran dicho antes de conocerla, me habría reído a carcajadas.

Mi hermano me dedicó una sonrisa aprobadora y resignada. Él siente exactamente lo mismo, y puedo garantizar que quedó tan sorprendido como yo al reconocer ante sí mismo la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Pensar en ello me devolvió la impaciencia por tener respuestas a la situación de Nadya. Respuestas tranquilizadoras a ser posible. Si algo malo le ocurre, enloqueceré. Y Lyosha no podrá ayudarme en esa ocasión. Estará tan mal como yo.

Entramos en el salón de Lisías, decorado con su gusto sobrio y poco amigo de los adornos. Apenas un par de mesas y sillas de exquisita madera, pesadas y prácticas, dos grandes estanterías de suelo a techo repletas de libros, un par de acogedoras alfombras, y varios sofás colocados en torno a la gran chimenea se distribuían por la estancia, dejando grandes espacios para moverse con comodidad. Los grandes ventanales por los que se filtra la luz exterior, contribuyen a hacer la habitación acogedora a pesar de la escasez de objetos en los que relajar la vista. Es sorprendente que las habitaciones de Lisías no suelan contener cuadros o esculturas como decoración, dado que es un compulsivo coleccionista de arte. Pero prefiere disfrutar de su colección en el reducido espacio de su desván, habilitado a tal efecto, antes que llenar la casa de lo que el considera innecesarios accesorios.

Nos acomodamos junto al fuego, y mientras empezaba a notar como la impaciencia me consumía, pude sentir el olor de la de mi hermano. Lisías nos miró intrigado, gruñendo de satisfacción al notar el calor de la lumbre en su espalda.

"Está bien, amigos. Ha llegado el momento de explicar los motivos de esta precipitada visita. No me malinterpretéis, sé que hablo por todos al decir que estamos encantados de recibiros, pero algo más que la simple cortesía os ha traído hasta nosotros. Y no creo que podáis esperar mucho más hasta poner vuestras preocupaciones en voz alta", sonrió. "Dado que la situación de vuestra familia no puede ser más favorable, lo que debo decir me llena de satisfacción, imagino que tal inquietud sólo puede deberse a vuestra compañera. ¿He acertado en mis conclusiones?"

"Plenamente, Lisías", confirmó Lyosha. "Íbamos a llamarte, pero como Leo tenía que visitar Siena, decidimos aprovechar el viaje, y hablar contigo en persona"

Lisías desechó las veladas disculpas de mi hermano con un gesto impaciente de su mano alzada.

"Siempre es un placer veros, no es necesario dar explicaciones. Si se trata de la seguridad de Nadezhda, yo mismo atravesaría el océano a nado sólo con que me lo solicitarais"

"Está... cambiando", expliqué yo, sin saber muy bien como poner en voz alta mis preocupaciones sin que sonaran a locura.

Lisías frunció el ceño, y sus hermanos compusieron distintas expresiones de incomprensión.

"¿A qué te refieres, Leonardo? Es evidente que tarde o temprano tendría que madurar, y eso no puede ser la causa de vuestra preocupación. Más bien debería alegraros. Por mucho que apreciéis su inocencia, dos años entre los nuestros es tiempo más que suficiente para que se deshaga de ella. Y siempre habría apostado que el cambio sería de vuestro agrado"

"No es eso a lo que Leo se refiere, Lisías. Aunque si es cierto que Nadya ha madurado y crecido en este último año. Ya es el ángel guerrero que tú un día vaticinaste que sería y sí, a mi hermano y a mí nos entusiasma ese cambio, como bien puedes suponer", respondió Lyosha. "No. Lo que Leo quiere decir es que Nadya está cambiando _físicamente_. Desde hace un par de semanas"

Lisías se incorporó en su asiento con evidente curiosidad.

"¿Físicamente? Yo no he notado nada diferente en ella", respondió Lisías, con expresión concentrada, mirando a sus hermanos en busca de una confirmación a sus palabras.

Sus hermanos se miraron entre ellos, y se volvieron a nosotros, con distintas expresiones de duda. Muy a mi pesar, reí entre dientes. El cambio ha sido demasiado sutil, y yo no me había enfadado con Ángelo y Glauco de casualidad.

"Y mi hermano y yo os agradecemos esa muestra de respeto. Pero creedme, es así. Y no somos los únicos que lo han percibido", dijo Lyosha.

"Y no quiero ni imaginar la reacción que esa percepción por parte de otros ha causado en vosotros", sonrió Lisías, sabiendo que controlar los celos no es precisamente nuestra baza fuerte. Pocos segundos después su rostro se volvió serio y concentrado, ocupándose de nuestro problema. "No es algo que yo haya visto, desde luego, pero tampoco sé si hay motivos para la preocupación. ¿Ella se siente bien?"

"Si, perfectamente. Pero también se ha dado cuenta de lo que ocurre, y no le gusta nada", masculló Lyosha.

Lisías lo consideró unos instantes, y antes de que pudiera hablar, su hermano Plauto se le adelantó.

"Nadezhda es una criatura bastante peculiar. Y su proceso de transformación ha sido muy lento. Quizá esto es habitual en los recién transformados, mientras su cuerpo se adapta a los cambios. Pero como el proceso resulta mucho más veloz en todos, no lo habíamos percibido hasta ahora"

"Es una posibilidad", comentó Lisías en tono meditativo. "Y si ella se siente bien, y no ha mostrado más síntomas, quizá deberíamos esperar a ver"

"Ha mostrado más síntomas", mascullé yo. "Se está alimentando indiscriminadamente. Ayer fue de caza y cobró cinco presas. Normalmente se conforma con dos. Y no había transcurrido ni una semana desde su anterior cacería"

"Bueno, eso no tiene porque ser otro síntoma. Hay temporadas en que el apetito es más voraz. Por la ira, por las preocupaciones, por las batallas o el exceso de actividad", comentó Ahmed.

"Pero ella no ha estado furiosa, ni preocupada, y desde luego, no ha participado en ninguna batalla", rezongó Lyosha.

Lisías nos miró con una expresión entre curiosa y divertida.

"No es que pretenda entrometerme en vuestra vida íntima, amigos, pero quizá la frecuencia o intensidad de vuestros encuentros con ella ha aumentado. Creo que es eso a lo que mi hermano se refería al separar las batallas del 'exceso de actividad'", sonrió en dirección a Ahmed, que le devolvió un sonriente encogimiento de hombros.

A pesar de mi apagado estado de ánimo, no pude reprimir una risa entre dientes. La 'frecuencia e intensidad' de mis encuentros siempre ha sido muy superior a la media, y por muy discreto que se empeñe en ser, mi hermano no es mucho más frío que yo. Y en una especie tan lasciva como la nuestra, esto no es decir cualquier cosa.

"Amigo, me conoces bien. ¿Crees que mi actividad puede ser más intensa de lo que ya ha sido siempre?", repliqué con un punto de autocomplacencia, recibiendo a cambio divertidos bufidos de nuestros aliados.

"Leo...", sonó la voz de Lyosha con un deje de recriminación.

Lo miré con sorpresa, pero al punto comprendí que está pensando. No está criticando mi salida de tono, sino su inexactitud. Recordé en ese instante como Nadya nos había echado de su lecho en Siena, la noche anterior, y asentí con irritación.

"Es cierto. Los momentos entre sus sábanas no van a más, sino más bien a menos. Está tan preocupada por su condenado aspecto, que ayer mismo nos echó de su habitación sin dejarnos ni tocarla. Y por todos los diablos, amigos, os juro que yo la veo más hermosa que nunca. No entiendo a que viene esa angustia", mascullé.

En cuanto las palabras salieron por mi boca, supe que eran exactamente ciertas aunque hasta ese momento no me había parado a considerarlo. Desde que Lyosha y yo volvimos de nuestro último viaje, el aspecto de Nadya me pareció aún más sorprendente que de costumbre. Y Nadya siempre me ha parecido dolorosamente bella. Miré a mi hermano, buscando la conformidad a mis pensamientos, sabiendo que sin duda está ahí en algún lugar de mi cabeza. Asintió lentamente, valorando lo que acaba de leer en mí.

"Es cierto", susurró. "Cuando volvimos esta vez, pensé que estaba más bella que nunca. Pero en ese momento creí que lo pensaba porque la había echado de menos. Pero sigo teniendo esa sensación. Como si un aura la rodeara"

"¿Os ofendería si os dijera que yo también lo he notado?", preguntó Aníbal.

Lo miré sorprendido. Si alguien en este mundo me parece insensible a las emociones y la belleza, ese es Aníbal. Es un buen hombre, pero ha elevado el racionalismo a la categoría de un arte. Si no puedes verlo, ni tocarlo, no vale la pena tenerlo en cuenta.

"No me miréis así", gruñó al recibir idénticas miradas de sorpresa de Lyosha, y de todos los miembros de su familia. "Sé que pensáis que soy como una maldita roca, pero tengo ojos en la cara. Y cuando los vi llegar me sorprendí al ver a Nadezhda. Recuerdo haber pensado que es curioso que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo hermosa que es"

"Si hasta mi hermano se ha dado cuenta, es que debe ser cierto", sonrió Lisías. "Desde luego, lo que me contáis ha despertado mi curiosidad. Intentaré buscar un precedente en algunos textos antiguos. Pero yo no me preocuparía demasiado. Probablemente sea una fase natural de su maduración. Mientras tanto, estemos atentos. Si los acontecimientos se precipitan desfavorablemente, aún hay más caminos que podemos tomar"

Empecé a pensar si se referiría al camino que yo tenía en mente, cuando los pasos apresurados de Alejandra se dejaron oír por el vestíbulo. Entró directamente en el salón, sin esperar ni un segundo a que le permitieran la entrada, y el olor de su inquietud nos inundó a todos. Lisías y sus hermanos se pusieron en pie de inmediato, y Lyosha y yo los imitamos casi al momento. Ver apresurarse de ese modo a la serena y concentrada mujer de Lisías es más inquietante que cualquier otra cosa que pueda pensar ahora.

"Lis, es Nadya", exclamó con voz aguda, atenazada por el miedo. "Se ha... dormido, creo"

Antes casi de que pudiera terminar su frase, Lyosha y yo estábamos en lo alto de las escaleras, siguiendo el rastro de Nadya. La encontramos en una de las habitaciones, tumbada en la cama y rodeada por Sue, Shannen y tres de las primas de Lisías, que vagamente fui consciente de que eran Xiu Xiu, Geneve y Mayra. Ángelo y Glauco también están en la habitación, un poco más alejados de la cama, y todos la contemplan con extraordinaria preocupación. Lyosha y yo nos abalanzamos sobre la cama sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y las mujeres se apartaron para dejarnos espacio.

"No sé lo que ha pasado", intentó explicar Shannen. "Estaba hablando tan alegremente, y después... cayó"

En ese instante, Nadya abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor con la confusión pintada en el rostro. Recorrió las caras que la miraban preocupadas, cada vez más inquieta, y finalmente, clavó su vista en nosotros.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?", preguntó vacilante. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. "¿Me he... _desmayado_?", volvió a preguntar con terror.

Lisías se abrió paso hasta ella, y la miró con expresión crítica.

"¿No habrás bebido de algo que no fuera un animal, querida?", preguntó amablemente, sin duda recordando que Nadya cae en un profundo sueño cuando prueba sangre humana o de otro vampiro, en el que recibe las imágenes de la vida del propietario del rojo líquido.

"¡Por supuesto que no!", replicó ella, ofendida.

"¿Estás bien, mi amor?", pregunté, ignorando a Lisías. "¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Estoy bien, Leo", respondió, posando su mano en mi mejilla y mirándome con amor. "Hablaba con Shannen y lo siguiente que recuerdo son vuestras caras. No ha sido nada"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso, querida?", murmuró Lyosha. "Nos has dado un susto de muerte a todos. ¿Vas a decirnos ahora que está pasando esta última semana?"

Ella torció el gesto, al darse cuenta de que su pequeño secreto estaba al descubierto. Miró el rostro de mi hermano, y su expresión se ensombreció al leer en su mente.

"Lo sabéis todo", susurró. "No sé lo que pasa. Pero estoy bien, en serio. No me siento enferma, ni cansada. Sólo insoportablemente sedienta a veces"

Miramos a Lisías, demandando ayuda, una respuesta. Algo. Jamás en mi vida he estado tan aterrorizado, y no es una sensación familiar que pueda controlar. No recuerdo la última vez que sentí pánico, probablemente fue cuando aún era humano, pero sé sin ninguna duda que ese sentimiento parecería pobre y apagado al lado de la intensidad con que el miedo está golpeando mis entrañas en este instante. Lisías posó su mano sobre nuestros hombros, serenando sólo un poco el pavor que nos domina, y tras unas apresuradas instrucciones en voz baja y susurrante a sus compañeras, nos indicó que saliéramos de la habitación.

Lo seguimos a regañadientes hasta el pasillo, poco dispuestos a alejarnos de Nadya. Una vez fuera, nos miró directamente, con expresión serena.

"Serenaos, amigos, os lo ruego. A pesar de lo que acaba de ocurrir, algo me dice que nada malo le ocurre a Nadezhda. No me preguntéis porque, tan solo fiaros de mi instinto. Mis muchos siglos son aval suficiente a mis palabras. Aún así, encontraremos la respuesta. Os hablé de otro camino hace unos minutos, y ese es el que vamos a tomar de inmediato", se detuvo un instante, cerrando los ojos, y finalmente los abrió con una misteriosa sonrisa. "Ha llegado el momento de hacer una visita, largamente dilatada"

Mi hermano y yo supimos de inmediato a que se refería. Es exactamente lo que yo había pensado en el salón minutos antes, pero aún así no pude evitar una sonrisa de sorpresa y expectante alegría.

"Los elfos", exclamamos Lyosha y yo al unísono.

Lisías sonrió suavemente, asintiendo.

"Despedíos de vuestra compañera. Partiremos en cuanto terminéis"

Tras dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento a nuestro aliado, Lyosha y yo volvimos a entrar en el cuarto. Nadya, todavía sentada en la cama, refunfuñaba intentando levantarse mientras las mujeres trataban de convencerla de que estaría mejor después de haber descansado un rato. Contemplamos la escena, divertidos durante unos segundos con el creciente mal humor de nuestra compañera. Nadya parece estar ya totalmente recuperada, y las atenciones de las que es objeto empiezan a enfurecerla.

"¿Podríais dejarnos solos un rato, por favor?", pidió Lyosha, intentando disimular el tono risueño en su voz.

En cuanto la voz de mi hermano se dejó oír en la habitación, todos se apresuraron a desaparecer de nuestra vista sin un solo comentario. Sólo Ángelo y Glauco se animaron a dirigirnos una mirada comprensiva, intentando infundirnos ánimo. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo a sus espaldas, Lyosha y yo ya estábamos sentados junto a Nadya, rodeándola con nuestros brazos.

"No pienso quedarme en esta maldita cama os pongáis como os pongáis", gruñó. "Me siento estupendamente, no necesito descansar"

Lyosha le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Y sin embargo, no puedo imaginar un sitio mejor donde tenerte, mi amor", sonrió. "Pero no te preocupes, no venimos a pedirte que descanses, sino a avisarte de que debemos salir con Lisías"

"¿Os vais de viaje otra vez?", preguntó entristecida.

"No será mucho tiempo esta vez, querida", la animé. "Se trata de un asunto urgente, pero ya hablaremos de ello a nuestro regreso. Por el momento, prefiero seguir tratando el asunto de mantenerte en el lecho", añadí, tomando entre mis labios el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella ronroneó con suavidad, y ese simple sonido casi me hace perder la cabeza. Sin poder contenerme, recorrí con mis labios el camino de su cuello, mientras mis dedos apartaban con suavidad la camiseta para poder alcanzar sus hombros. Mi hermano debe estar pensando algo similar, porque empezó a acariciar las piernas de nuestra compañera con expresión abiertamente lujuriosa. Ella nos miró y rió alegremente, sin cesar en ese ronroneo que siempre ha sonado como música celestial en mis oídos. Es lo más tentador que he escuchado jamás. Me enloquecen las hembras que ronronean.

"¿En serio os apetece esto?", murmuró mientras su expresión se ensombrecía ligeramente. "Estoy horrible"

"No digas tonterías, querida", susurró Lyosha, apartando las sábanas que cubrían las piernas de Nadya. "Nunca te hemos visto tan hermosa"

"No es cierto", replicó ella, con evidente asombro. "Estoy... gorda", terminó con un tono de voz apenas audible, en el que destacaba más la sorpresa que la preocupación.

"Bobadas. Estás preciosa", gruñí, mientras me deshacía de su camiseta, sintiendo como el delicioso olor de su creciente excitación inundaba mis fosas nasales como el mejor de los perfumes. _"¿Tenemos tiempo para esto, hermano?"_, añadí en la mente de Lyosha, esperando que su deseo fuera tan devastador como el mío, y que mi sensato hermano no me frenara en esta ocasión.

"Por supuesto", susurró, deslizando su cabeza hacia el pecho de Nadya.

Un jadeo apagado llegó hasta mis oídos y seguí la dirección de sus ojos, sabiendo sin ninguna duda lo que había causado ese jadeo.

"Sublime", murmuró.

"_Si realmente esto no la perjudica, daré gracias todos los días por esa nueva redondez. Y tú más"_, me burlé en su mente.

De todas las partes de la maravillosa anatomía de las hembras, mi hermano siente especial predilección por los senos. Y en este momento los de Nadya colmarían las expectativas más exigentes. Nunca han sido pequeños, pero ahora se ven plenos y redondeados de una forma lujuriosamente tentadora.

"¿En serio me veis atractiva?", susurró Nadya entre ronroneos, mientras recibía con más que evidente placer las exigentes caricias de la lengua de mi hermano.

"Somos hombres de acción, querida. Olvídate de las palabras, y permítenos demostrártelo", susurré, sellando su incansable boca con un profundo beso.

Sin necesidad de acuerdo entre nosotros, mi hermano y yo fuimos extremadamente delicados y cuidadosos durante todo el encuentro, que procuramos prolongar lo menos posible. En la mente de ambos aún está grabado a fuego el recuerdo del terrible sueño de Nadya cuando probó la sangre del bebedor de Chernobil, y del agotamiento que la poseyó al despertar. Es cierto que en esta ocasión su extraño desmayo no parece haberle causado ningún efecto negativo, pero dos hombres tan protectores como nosotros no van a arriesgarse ni siquiera en circunstancias tan favorables para perder el control.

Nunca he tenido demasiados problemas para escabullirme del lecho de mis amigas y compañeras una vez saciados nuestros mutuos apetitos, pero con Nadya siempre se me hace especialmente duro abandonar la calidez de su cuerpo. Sólo el sexo templa de ese modo nuestros eternamente gélidos cuerpos, y sólo por eso sería una actividad gratificante. Aunque por fortuna, hay muchos más motivos que la convierten en el más divertido de los juegos. Miré a mi hermano, que remoloneaba acariciando a Nadya, tan reticente como yo a dejarla. Pero ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. Lyosha asintió con conformidad, levantándose de la cama a regañadientes. Con un suspiro, me decidí a imitarlo.

"¿Os vais ya?", protestó Nadya.

"Lisías nos aguarda desde hace largo rato, querida", sonrió Lyosha. "Y aunque no me cabe duda que disculpará nuestro retraso, no es cortés hacerlo esperar por más tiempo"

"Volveremos pronto, amor. Mientras tanto, prométenos no hacer ninguna tontería, ¿de acuerdo? Se buena y no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios"

"¿Cómo este?", sonrió.

"Especialmente como este", rió Lyosha, mientras nos vestíamos apresuradamente. "Lisías ya ha perdido a Armand por culpa de tu belleza, creo que una sola muerte por esa causa en su hogar, ha sido más que suficiente"

"Llegaremos antes de que tengas tiempo de echarnos de menos", le dije, besándola en la mejilla.

Ella volvió la cara para atrapar mis labios, y me besó profundamente, apretándose contra mi cuerpo con lascivia. En seguida, se giró hacia mi hermano, extendiendo las manos hacia su cuello para poder besarlo igualmente. Lyosha no lo dudó ni un instante, y recibió un beso igualmente lascivo. Hasta mi refinada nariz llegó nuevamente el olor de su deseo, aturdiéndome con su intensidad. Miré a mi hermano, confuso. El me devolvió la mirada, tan sorprendido como yo. Al parecer, la sed no es el único apetito de Nadya que ha aumentado en intensidad en los últimos días.

En cualquier otro momento de mi vida, esa habría sido una tentación imposible de resistir. Sin dudar ni un segundo, habría vuelto a la cama y gozado del cuerpo de la mujer que la compartía conmigo hasta que la sed me obligara a salir a cazar. Y una vez satisfecho ese apetito, continuaría saciando el otro mientras el humor de la dama siguiera siendo tan seductoramente receptivo como es el de mi compañera en este instante.

Pero este no es cualquier momento, y la mujer en mi lecho no es cualquier dama. Gozaría de Nadya hasta el fin de los tiempos si ese fuera su deseo. Moriría de inanición entre sus brazos si ella me lo pidiera. Pero ahora es más urgente salir a buscar respuestas. Por mucho que Lisías piense que no se trata de nada grave, no podré descansar hasta saberlo con seguridad.

Lyosha y yo nos apresuramos a salir de la habitación, escapando de sus evidentes demandas, como dos soldados huyendo del campo de batalla. Bajamos las escaleras, riendo entre dientes y dedicándonos miradas de camaradería. Seguimos el rastro de Lisías hasta el salón. Antes de que tuviéramos tiempo de detenernos en la puerta, nos invitó a entrar con tono burlón.

"Creí que tendría que esperar más. Perdéis facultades", nos provocó.

"¿Has aprendido algo nuevo espiando, amigo?", repliqué. "Puedo aclararte cualquier duda que tengas. Aunque preferiría que nos pusiéramos en camino. Esto puede llevar su tiempo"

Lisías se levantó ágilmente, manteniendo su sonrisa burlona.

"¿Qué dudas voy a tener? A los dos minutos ya me había aburrido. Vamos, pongámonos en camino. O solucionamos pronto vuestra preocupación por Nadezhda, o vais a frustrar las expectativas de mi familia. No tendrán nada digno para murmurar entre ellos si seguís tan prudentes"

Lo acompañamos riendo entre dientes. Espero que Nadya no haya prestado oídos a esta conversación. Bastante se salta las normas ya sin saber que hasta el propio Lisías les pasa por encima alegremente cuando desea divertirse un rato. Aunque estoy seguro de que no ha sido sólo con intención de entretenerse por lo que ha prestado oídos a nuestro encuentro con Nadya. Por mucho que diga no estar preocupado, la seguridad de nuestra compañera está para el por encima de cualquier regla de cortesía. Y si saltarse las normas incluye divertirse cotilleando un poco, mejor que mejor.

Avanzamos por la parte posterior de la mansión, y nos adentramos en el bosque, caminando a buen paso. La impaciencia da alas a nuestros pies, y no es sólo por la preocupación por Nadya por lo que nos apresuramos. Los elfos siempre me han divertido, aunque no han sido muchas las ocasiones en las que me he encontrado con ellos en estos once siglos. Son demasiado escurridizos y discretos. No gustan de relacionarse demasiado, más allá de su propia especie, aunque si consigues ser invitado a uno de sus poblados, cuidadosamente escondidos y protegidos con su magia, pueden comportarse de forma extraordinariamente acogedora.

Lisías nos guió sin rumbo aparente hasta lo más profundo del bosque. Llevábamos un par de horas adentrándonos en la maleza, cuando ralentizó su paso y empezó a rastrear concienzudamente. Mi hermano lo imitó de inmediato, pero yo me limité a observar el bosque. Con dos rastreadores tan eficaces como ellos, no es necesario que yo me esfuerce. Lisías tiene la experiencia de más siglos de los que me atrevo a soñar a sus espaldas, y mi hermano es por naturaleza el mejor seguidor de rastros que yo he visto jamás. No me necesitan para nada. Ambos miran los árboles, las rocas, y olfatean el aire con expresión concentrada, caminando con exasperante lentitud. Transcurrió una eternidad hasta que Lisías volvió la mirada hacia mi hermano y ambos cruzaron sendas sonrisas autocomplacientes. Recorrí el bosque con mis bien afinados ojos y reí con suavidad, dispuesto a burlarme de ellos un rato.

"Míralos. Qué orgullosos están de la efectividad de su rastreo", les provoqué.

"No he visto que tu hayas hecho nada para cooperar en el, Leonardo", masculló Lisías.

Esta vez, mi suave risa se convirtió en una carcajada.

"Si levantarais la vista del suelo por un instante, no os haría falta ese fabuloso olfato vuestro", sonreí burlón, señalando la copa de un árbol a unos cuatro kilómetros de distancia hacia el norte.

Ellos me miraron con suspicacia, antes de volverse hacia donde yo les señalaba. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, intentando distinguir algo en la distancia. Creí que no iban a conseguirlo, cuando la figura que yo había percibido debió notar mi escrutinio y se deslizó con rapidez fuera de su escondite. Quizá los ojos de mi hermano y mi aliado no sean tan sagaces como los míos, pero cualquiera de los nuestros podía percibir ese movimiento incluso en la distancia. Ambos respingaron, antes de volverse hacia mí.

"No me miréis de ese modo", reí. "Podría ver esas malditas orejas a mucha más distancia de la que nos separa ahora. Todos confiáis en vuestro instinto de rastreadores, pero nadie recuerda jamás mi vista"

"¿Chupasangres?", sonó una hermosa voz, cadenciosa y musical a nuestras espaldas.

Nos volvimos velozmente para encontrarnos frente a la figura que nos observa con paciente serenidad desde lo alto de un denso roble. Se trata de un hombre condenadamente alto y esbelto, de bellas facciones andróginas, largos cabellos negros, y ojos rasgados de color caramelo. Viste ropas de colores tierra y verde, para contribuir a la ilusión que le ayuda a confundirse con el bosque. Algo totalmente innecesario, en realidad. Sólo unos ojos tan bien entrenados como los nuestros, y tan poco sensibles a la magia son capaces de captar su presencia. E incluso así, con nuestra excelente visión y nuestra resistencia a todo tipo de conjuros, la figura del elfo parece difuminarse con el paisaje. Un humano podría tenerlo a dos palmos de su rostro, y sería incapaz de verlo. Es difícil incluso captar su rastro. Su olor se confunde con el de la tierra y los árboles, consiguiendo engañar al olfato más refinado.

Al contrario que lo que sucede con la mayoría de las criaturas, él no está en absoluto espantado por nuestra presencia. La única emoción que delata su rostro es una expectante curiosidad. Los elfos y los vampiros siempre nos hemos entendido bien. Por mucho que las leyendas los presenten como seres amables y bondadosos, incapaces de cualquier maldad, y siempre dispuestos a ayudar a los humanos o a cualquier otra criatura que tenga la fortuna de cruzarse en su camino, la realidad es bastante distinta. Pero son mucho mejores con la publicidad positiva que nosotros.

"Vampiros", le corregí, rodando los ojos. "Vampiros, si no te importa. Es más cortés. Nosotros no te hemos llamado orejotas"

Me miró con una irónica sonrisa de incredulidad.

"He dicho que podía ver tus orejas a leguas de distancia. Pero eso no significa que te llamara orejotas. Simplemente, me limitaba a poner de manifiesto un hecho. Puedo hacerlo, créeme", repliqué a su muda crítica, encogiéndome de hombros.

"Y yo no os he llamado chupasangres. Me limitaba a preguntar si os estabais alimentando", replicó él con una sonrisa torcida, saltando de su atalaya y aproximándose a mi hasta que nuestras narices casi se rozaron.

Nos miramos fijamente, como leones tanteándose antes de entrar en combate. Nunca se me han dado bien estas cosas. Apenas llevaba un segundo mirándolo cuando la boca empezó a torcérseme en una sonrisa sin que pudiera evitarlo. Y fue a peor cuando noté que a él también le estaba costando reprimir su risa. Apenas un instante más tarde, los dos estallábamos en carcajadas.

"Orejotas", espeté.

"Chupasangres", respondió entre risas.

"Si habéis terminado con vuestra pueril demostración de fuerza, quizá podríamos recordar lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí", sonrió Lisías. "Si no es una molestia, nos gustaría que nos guiaras al poblado. Querríamos hablar con quien esté al mando"

"Por supuesto. Faelenor estará encantado de recibirte, Lisías. Seguidme"

Sin molestarse en comprobar que cumplíamos su demanda, se encaramó ágilmente a un árbol y saltó de rama en rama, adentrándose aún más en la maleza. Lo seguimos sin demasiados problemas, aunque hay que decir que sólo un vampiro puede alcanzar a un elfo que corre entre los árboles. Fuera de su protección son bastante menos veloces que nosotros, pero en un bosque es difícil superarlos. La carrera me levantó el ánimo. Forzar mi cuerpo al máximo, corriendo y saltando de rama en rama poniendo a prueba mi equilibrio y mi velocidad es justo el derroche de adrenalina que estaba precisando.

Miré a mi hermano que corría junto a mí, con una sonrisa salvaje pintada en el rostro, a todas luces tan feliz como yo por la magnífica sensación que esa carrera nos provoca. Percibiendo mi mirada, me miró un instante y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"También es justo lo que yo necesitaba", rió.

Pocos minutos después nuestro guía se detenía bruscamente, descendiendo del árbol en el que se encontraba con un ágil salto. Una décima de segundo más tarde, todos nos reuníamos con él. Caminó hacia la maleza, y tuve que reconocer lo eficaz de los conjuros de los elfos. La entrada al poblado se camufla perfectamente en el entorno, y si yo no hubiera desarrollado ya mi natural resistencia a la magia, no sería capaz de verla. Aún con ella, me cuesta percibir todos los detalles de la impresionante entrada de piedra maciza, cubierta por completo por un intrincado diseño de símbolos cabalísticos. La de los elfos es la más poderosa y antigua de las magias, e incluso a alguien tan resistente a ella como yo, o como cualquiera de nosotros, le cuesta no rendirse a su hechizo.

Nuestro guía se acercó a la entrada y susurró unas apresuradas palabras en voz baja. Pocos segundos después, la puerta se deslizó suavemente, franqueándonos la entrada a la morada de los elfos.

"Yo debo volver al bosque", anunció el elfo. "Seguid el pasillo hasta el final. Os están aguardando"

Nos despedimos de él con una inclinación de cabeza, y entramos en el pasadizo. Una décima de segundo después, la puerta se cerraba tras nosotros. Ninguno se volvió con sorpresa. Era algo que estábamos esperando. Caminamos unos cuantos metros, siguiendo el corredor y al girar el último recodo el poblado elfo apareció por fin ante nuestros ojos. Alegre y brillante, como todos ellos, y un auténtico hervidero de actividad. Las casas de madera se apiñan unas contra otras, ornadas con cientos de flores en ventanas y esquinas. En los caminos se agolpan los arroyos y fuentes de los que tanto gustan disfrutar. Sus habitantes charlan animadamente en cada puerta y camino, y todo el mundo parece tomarse la vida con serenidad.

Los más románticos escritores de cuentos de hadas no han podido imaginar un escenario mejor. Y sin embargo, es pura fachenda. Elfos y vampiros no nos llevamos bien por casualidad. Tras las puertas de cada una de esas preciosas casas de ensueño infantil, se preparan conspiraciones que pueden hacer tambalearse hasta los cimientos del mundo. Tras cada conversación en apariencia banal, se esconden historias que harían estremecer al más temerario de los guerreros. Tras esa imagen amable e indiferente, hay mentes frías, brutales y calculadoras, capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de llevar a cabo la misión que tienen encomendada desde el comienzo de los tiempos. Porque a ellos corresponde la más delicada de las encomiendas. Mantienen el equilibrio, son los guardianes de la magia y se encargan de mantener firme el delicado tejido que sostiene la realidad. Si los humanos supieran en cuantas ocasiones su universo ha estado a punto de desgajarse y ha sido salvado en última instancia por la intervención de estas criaturas, perderían la razón. Y en más de una de esas ocasiones, los vampiros estábamos con ellos, luchando codo con codo. Nuestra resistencia a la magia, y nuestra reputación de grandes guerreros, hacen de nosotros aliados más que deseables. Y si alguien puede comprenderlos cuando deciden con indiferencia sobre la vida o la muerte, o cuando deben actuar de forma incontrolablemente violenta, esos somos nosotros.

Apenas salimos al camino, cuando uno de ellos se aproximó a nosotros, sonriendo abiertamente. Alto y hermoso como todos ellos, parecía una versión rubia del hombre que nos había acompañado hasta la entrada del poblado. Son todos condenadamente parecidos.

"Ellos piensan lo mismo de nosotros", sonrió Lyosha en un susurro.


	6. Capítulo 5 NADEZHDA

**Arthe, acepto el trato: Ahí queda el nuevo capítulo. Ahora, quiero el tuyo. ¡YA!**

**Je, a mí también me gustan los elfos, aunque estos se parecen poco a los que pinta Tolkien.. (Bueno, quizá a los del Simarillion sí se parezcan un poco. Cuando **_**aún**_** eran un pelín.. ejem.. hijos de su madre, y eso..)**

**Ahh, si, cierto vampiro empeñó su palabra de matrimonio, y cierto vampiro ofreció algo sobre el papa.. Pero bueno, sólo deberías preocuparte de eso si Nadya está embarazada.**

**Kara, te echaba de menos, hermana. Pero como ha dicho Arthe, no te preocupes, nosotras estamos cuidando muy bien de Lyosha. Acaba el trabajo, y no te estreses, tus hermanas siguen esperándote :)**

**Pues eso, que ahí va el capítulo (sale mucho Peter, y mencantamencanta), y ahora, Arthe, cumple con tu parte:**

**Capítulo 5. NADEZHDA.**

En cuanto escuché cerrarse la puerta posterior de la mansión, me levanté de la cama de un salto. Ni por asomo pienso quedarme 'descansando'. Hace demasiado tiempo que no veo a Shannen y Alejandra, y no pienso desperdiciar ni un solo segundo de mi estancia en casa de Lisías. Me siento perfectamente, por mucho que todo el mundo a mi alrededor parezca tan preocupado. Me dirigía al baño a darme una ducha rápida, cuando percibí el familiar olor de las compañeras de Lisías deteniéndose junto a mi puerta. Suspiré. No pienso permitir que me detengan. Las invité a entrar con un susurro, intentando ocultar la irritación en mi voz.

"No pienso quedarme en la cama", dije en cuanto atravesaron la puerta.

Ellas rieron con suavidad.

"Ya lo imaginábamos, querida", sonrió Alejandra.

"Lisías nos advirtió que no estarías dispuesta a seguir los consejos de tus compañeros", añadió Shannen.

"Son unos histéricos", mascullé, provocando de nuevo su risa.

"Es maravillosamente hilarante ver como pierden los nervios por tu causa", rió con suavidad Alejandra. "Nadya, si no te apreciara ya tanto, sólo eso sería motivo suficiente para recibirte con agrado en mi casa"

"Muy graciosa, Sandra", repliqué, un poco molesta.

"No te enfades, querida. Es delicioso ver como esos dos beben un poco de su propia medicina", sonrió Shannen.

"Si", mascullé. "Imagino que muchas mujeres de vuestra casa estarán disfrutando con esto"

"Creo que hasta Dalmática empieza a ver el lado cómico del asunto", rió Shannen.

Dejé escapar un bufido al oír su nombre. Detesto a Dalmática casi tanto como ella me detesta a mí. En mi primera visita a casa de Lisías, me había insultado en mi propia cara con tal descaro y sarcasmo que a punto estuve de arrancarle las entrañas. Y lo hubiera hecho, si Shannen no me hubiera detenido. A esa zorra sin sentimientos no le ha hecho ninguna gracia perder la batalla por el corazón de mis compañeros contra una jovencita como yo. Derrochó grandes esfuerzos e imaginación intentando convertirse en dama de clan junto a cualquiera de ellos como para aceptar tan serenamente que las cosas no iban a ser como ella las había planeado.

"Por mí puede reírse hasta que se le revienten las tripas. Es más, si le dirige la palabra a mis compañeros, yo misma me encargaré de reventárselas, después ya puede seguir riendo a gusto", mascullé, sintiendo como la ira me poseía con el simple recuerdo de tan desagradable hembra.

"¡Vaya!", exclamó Shannen, palmeando alegremente. "Lis tenía razón. Estás creciendo. Eso ha sido impresionante, ¿no crees, Sandra?"

"Muy impresionante", sonrió Sandra con serenidad. Ella no es tan dada a las demostraciones histriónicas como Shyn. "Creo que la llevaré junto a Dalmática sólo para ver la cara que le queda cuando Nadya cumpla su amenaza"

"Y la cumpliré, créeme", gruñí.

"No importa. Hace años que necesita que le den una lección. Y recibirla de ti, sería la ironía perfecta", rió Sandra entre dientes. "Pero antes, quizá querrías colocar tus pertenencias. Te hemos instalado en la cabaña, pensamos que te gustaría. Aunque si deseas una habitación en la casa principal, podemos ofrecértela"

"La cabaña es perfecta, gracias. Pero no tengo demasiado que colocar. Sólo hemos traído dos mochilas. El resto, que tampoco era mucho, en realidad, se ha quedado en casa de Leo"

"Entonces quizá quieras echarnos una mano con un problema que ha surgido hace un par de días", ofreció Sandra.

"Por supuesto", respondí, abandonando de inmediato la idea del baño. La actividad me ayudaría a mantener la mente ocupada, y lejos de lo que me está pasando o de lo que diablos quiera que estén haciendo mis compañeros en este instante. "Pensaba darme una ducha para pasar el rato, pero puede esperar. ¿De qué se trata?", pregunté con más apresuramiento del que deseaba.

Como si hubieran leído mis pensamientos, ellas dejaron escapar una vez más su risa suave.

"Tus compañeros no están en nada peligroso en esta ocasión, querida", sonrió Shannen. "Si quieres ducharte, hazlo. Te esperaremos en la sala de ordenadores"

Si por un momento consideré la idea de ducharme antes de reunirme con ellas, la deseché inmediatamente cuando Shynn mencionó los ordenadores. Sus máquinas son demasiado tentadoras como resistirse ni un segundo.

"No, no", me apresuré a negar. "Ya me ducharé después. ¿Qué ocurre con los ordenadores?"

"Es mejor que te lo explique Peter, querida. Está ahora mismo peleándose con ellos", dijo Sandra, caminando ya hacia el piso inferior.

"Y perdiendo la batalla", añadió Shannen sonriente.

No me sorprendió saber que Peter estaba con las máquinas. Durante el último año, he aleccionado a Shannen y Alejandra para que pudieran usarlas con fluidez, pero ellas viajan bastante, y siempre es necesario tener a alguien que pueda ocuparse de los innumerables trapicheos que hacemos por la red. Mantenernos ocultos es la primordial de nuestras tareas, y los ordenadores la facilitan notablemente. Y más teniendo en cuenta que a mi especie le importan muy poco las leyes humanas. No es que vivamos siempre al límite de la legalidad. Es que la ignoramos alegremente. Y en cuestión de ordenadores, nadie como yo para hacerlo. Es por eso que pronto Peter empezó a asistir a mis lecciones virtuales, y debo decir en su honor que, aunque está muy lejos de llegar a mi nivel, aprende mucho más rápido que cualquier otro miembro de mi condenadamente testaruda familia. Los antiguos están siempre demasiado aferrados al pasado como para defenderse con los inventos modernos. Leo y Lyosha, por ejemplo, son bastante competentes. Aprecian las ventajas que la red les ofrece y aprenden rápido, pero siguen negándose a aceptar aparatos tan prácticos como los teléfonos móviles o la mismísima televisión. Aunque todos ellos adoran los medios de transporte. Coches, aviones, lanchas. Cualquier cosa que pueda ponerse a más de doscientos por hora, les atrae como la miel a las moscas.

Entramos en la gélida sala de ordenadores, y antes de que pudiera fijar la vista, el olor de la irritación de Peter me hizo sonreír. Está sentado en uno de los puestos, tecleando furiosamente, con expresión a todas luces molesta. Al percibir nuestra llegada, se volvió de inmediato.

"Nadya. Tu llegada no puede ser más providencial. Estaba a punto de romper todas y cada una de estas malditas máquinas", exclamó.

"No culpes a las máquinas, querido. Ellas sólo hacen lo que se les ordena", sonreí.

"Pues ordénales que vayan más rápido. A mi no me hacen ningún caso", masculló.

"¿Van lentas?", pregunté intrigada. La última vez que comprobé el sistema, me pareció que corría como la seda.

"Lentas es poco. Hasta un mortal se mueve con más rapidez que ellas", gruñó Peter una vez más.

Sin dudar ni un instante, me senté frente a uno de los puestos. No me llevó ni dos segundos darme cuenta del problema, y deje escapar una larga maldición entre dientes.

"¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó Peter.

"Nos están rastreando, eso ocurre. Alguien ha conseguido saltarse mis cortafuegos, y eso no es tarea fácil, os lo aseguro. Tiene que ser uno de los nuestros. Un mortal no lo conseguiría ni en un millón de años", expliqué mientras tecleaba furiosamente.

Sea quien sea, se va a enterar. Nadie entra en mi casa sin mi permiso, y se va de rositas.

Ignorando las miradas preocupadas de los otros tres, me concentré en expulsar al intruso. Mis dedos volaron sobre el teclado mientras las largas líneas de código se agolpaban en la pantalla superponiéndose unas a otras. No tardé en confirmar lo que les había dicho segundos antes. El hacker es uno de los nuestros. Sus líneas de programación son casi tan veloces como las mías. No es extraño recibir pequeñas intrusiones al azar en el sistema, y no tardan ni cinco segundos en estamparse contra mis cortafuegos, o en que yo los expulse sin demasiado interés. Pero este tipo es casi un rival a mi altura. Me llevó más de diez minutos de furiosa programación echarlo de mi máquina. Me sorprendí al descubrir que, a pesar de la furia que me invade al saber que está intentando violar mis sistemas, estoy disfrutando mucho de esta caza. Por una vez, me encuentro con un rival en condiciones. Una vez que conseguí sacarlo a patadas de mis máquinas, reprogramé las medidas de seguridad, añadiendo unas cuantas trampas de mi propia cosecha. La próxima vez que vuelva a intentarlo, y no me cabe duda que lo hará, se va a llevar una sorpresa, pensé, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Después, lentamente y muy a mi pesar, volví al mundo para encontrarme con la mirada aturdida de mis amigos.

"Ya está", anuncié. "Lo he expulsado, pero es una medida temporal. Volverá a intentarlo. Esto no es un ataque al azar, ese tipo nos está buscando a nosotros en concreto"

"¿Y eso debería preocuparnos?", preguntó Peter.

Por algún motivo, su voz suena extrañamente distante, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño.

"Mientras yo esté aquí para detenerlo, lo dudo mucho. Pero tengo que encontrarlo, y averiguar que demonios trama. No puedo estar toda la vida pendiente de vuestras máquinas. Como os he dicho, esto es algo temporal"

"Y aparte de ralentizarlas, ¿qué puede ocurrir si entra en el sistema?", preguntó Shannen. "Quiero decir, no parece algo muy serio, ¿no?"

Gruñí. Para este tipo de cosas, los míos son extraordinariamente obtusos. Incluso a alguien como Shynn, que muestra un relativo interés por las novedades tecnológicas, es difícil explicarle la importancia de lo que está ocurriendo.

"Shynn", empecé pacientemente, "todos vuestros datos, todas vuestras identidades, vuestras cuentas, todo vuestro maldito mundo está recogido en estos ordenadores, ¿no lo entiendes? Si consigue entrar, sabrá quienes somos, y con qué nombres nos movemos. Podrá rastrear e incluso utilizar nuestros fondos, puede encontrar la maldita casa, demonios", terminé, más molesta de lo que pretendía.

Abrieron los ojos de par en par. No habían pensado en eso, claro.

"Será mejor que Lisías no se entere de esto. Bastante fobia siente ya por estos aparatos. Si sabe que pueden ser un punto débil, los convertirá en chatarra en menos tiempo del que tarda en pestañear", murmuró Alejandra.

"No son un maldito punto débil", exclamé. "No, mientras me tengáis a mí"

Peter me miró con suspicacia, y noté como su desconfianza empezaba a despertar en mí a mi vieja amiga la ira.

"Pero tú misma has dicho que no puedes pasar la vida sentada ante las máquinas. ¿Qué ocurrirá si lo intenta sin que te enteres? ¿Y si consigue entrar en esos datos a pesar de ti?"

Me levanté de un salto, encarándome a él. Una parte de mí comprende que sólo pronuncia esas palabras porque no comprende en realidad lo que puede hacerse. Lo que _yo_ puedo hacer. Como he dicho, los antiguos no son muy hábiles con los ordenadores, ni acaban de comprender en realidad lo mucho que pueden facilitarles o arruinarles la existencia. Pero eso no evita que me sienta ofendida de todos modos. Tomé un innecesario aliento, intentando serenarme, pero no es tarea sencilla.

"Tú tampoco estás vigilando el terreno todo el condenado día, y aún así, dudo que pueda entrar ningún intruso", empecé con un tono de voz que incluso a mí me sonó mortalmente controlado. "No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. Yo no te discuto tu valía como guerrero. No pongas en tela de juicio la mía"

"Lo que Peter quiere decir...", empezó Alejandra, en tono conciliador.

"¡Ya sé lo que quiere decir!", exclamé irritada.

Alejandra retrocedió un paso, y su boca se cerró en una línea severa. Ella también está empezando a enfurecerse. Volví a tomar aliento, intentando calmarme una vez más.

"Oíd, tenéis que comprenderlo. Peter, este es mi campo de batalla. Mi cabeza y el código que programo son mis armas. Y en esta clase de lucha, no hay guerrero más antiguo y dotado que yo, ¿comprendes? Llevo un año cuidado de vuestro equipo, y nunca habéis tenido un problema. Imaginad esto como el ataque de un clan rival al que podéis vencer, pero no tan fácilmente como a un niñato recién transformado"

La comprensión fue abriéndose paso en sus rostros. Los símiles que hacen referencia a las batallas, siempre funcionan con los míos. Pero mi cabeza ya está trabajando a toda velocidad, ajena a sus miradas de disculpa. Una parte de mi exaltada alocución, ha pulsado un interruptor en mi cerebro, y tengo que seguir ese hilo de pensamiento antes de que se pierda en la maraña de mi mente. Ladeé la cabeza, intentando concentrarme, mirando los rostros de mis amigos y sin verlos en realidad. De pronto, comprendí que había llamado mi atención, y la lucidez de la revelación me deslumbró.

"Diablos", murmuré.

"¿Qué ocurre, querida?", preguntó Shannen con preocupación. "¿Te sientes mal? Peter, ayúdala, creo que va a volver a caer", ordenó con urgencia.

Peter me tomó con cuidado del brazo, y me guió sin esfuerzo hasta una silla. Me dejé llevar. Aún estoy poniendo en orden mis pensamientos. Tiene que ser eso. Alcé la vista para encontrarme tres bellos rostros mirándome con inquietud, y sonreí para serenarlos. Dejaron escapar el aire en un disimulado suspiro, y casi me sentí culpable por mi pseudo crisis de ausencia.

"Estoy bien, tranquilos. Sólo le daba vueltas a una idea", aclaré alegremente.

"¡No vuelvas a asustarnos así jamás!", me riñó Shannen con amabilidad. "Creí que ibas a volver a dormirte. Te has quedado paralizada, con los ojos fijos en ninguna parte. Y no se parecía en nada a cuando vas a tener una visión"

"Lo siento", murmuré contrita. "No quería preocuparos. Pero algo de lo que dije me ha dado una idea", me miraron intrigados. "El que está haciendo esto es uno de los nuestros, de eso no hay duda. Ningún humano teclea tan rápido. Pero tiene que ser joven. Muy joven. No mucho mayor que yo"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", preguntó Peter, con genuino interés.

Reí entre dientes.

"Miraros. Los tres comprendéis lo mucho que los ordenadores pueden facilitaros la vida, y aún así me cuesta explicaros algunas cosas. Los tres podéis programar, y en este año habéis aprendido mucho, pero ninguno de vosotros podría enfrentarse a mí ni en un millón de años. Los antiguos no habéis crecido con esto, no es parte de vuestra vida aunque queráis incluirlo en ella", rebusqué en mi cabeza una forma de explicarlo que pudieran comprender sin problemas. "Cuando Leo y Lyosha asisten a los entrenamientos de los jóvenes en mi casa, siempre se enfurecen con la forma en la que luchan. Para ellos son lentos, pierden el tiempo con florituras innecesarias, y no se concentran lo suficiente. Lyosha me ha explicado que cuando su hermano y él fueron transformados, un hombre aprendía a luchar como aprendía a caminar. Formaba parte natural de su vida, de su proceso de educación, y cualquier guerrero antiguo lucha mejor no sólo porque es antiguo, sino también por que la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo siempre ha sido parte de su vida. Pero la mayoría de los jóvenes nació en tiempos menos peligrosos, y aunque terminan por aprender, su proceso es mucho más lento del que fue en el caso de ellos. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Peter?"

Peter asintió con seriedad, sopesando mis palabras con atención.

"Estás en lo cierto. Todos los que nacieron después de la pólvora y las armas de fuego, tardan mucho en librarse de las malas costumbres. Y estos son tiempos tranquilos. Las oportunidades para desarrollar sus capacidades son mucho más escasas que hace cinco siglos. Pero sigo sin ver la relación"

"Yo he vivido con ordenadores toda mi vida. Me ganaba la vida con estas máquinas antes de transformarme, y me la ganaba muy bien, te lo aseguro. Pero no es sólo eso. Para mí no son más extraños que para ti un arma. Ya como humana, usaba la red para todo. No puedo concebir un mundo sin ordenadores. A duras penas me cuesta imaginar como se hacían las cosas antes de Internet, aunque me consta que viví una parte de mi vida sin su existencia. Pero maldito si lo recuerdo. Desde hace muchos años, no pasa un solo día sin que use un ordenador para algo. Bajar una película o algo de música. Comprar suministros. Conseguir documentación. Buscar información... Cuando los ancianos mortales tienen una duda, recurren a una enciclopedia, porque es lo que aprendieron toda su vida. Yo busco en la red. Si quieren pedir una cita para un médico, o para cualquier organismo, llaman por teléfono. Yo me conecto a Internet. Si desean programar un viaje, van a una agencia. Yo entro en páginas de vuelos a bajo coste, ofertas de hoteles. La red forma parte hoy en día de la educación de cualquier mortal, tanto o más de lo que las armas la formaban hace siglos. Quien ha intentado entrar en vuestros ordenadores, está acostumbrado a ellos. Y no como un usuario normal. Sabía programar cuando era humano. Y eso me dice que no puede llevar entre los nuestros más de veinte años. Ningún antiguo puede manejar una máquina con esa habilidad, del mismo modo que un joven no puede luchar con la misma eficacia que un antiguo. No en tan poco tiempo"

"Eso tiene sentido", concedió Peter. "Pero si es tan bueno, ¿podrás detenerlo?"

Esta vez no me ofendió. Me doy cuenta del problema, y no puedo culparlo. Mujeres que luchan en campos de batalla que no existen en el mundo real. Eso es demasiado para un hombre de siete siglos de antigüedad.

"Peter, querido. Yo ya era una de las mejores antes de transformarme. ¿Imaginas lo que puedo hacer ahora? Dudo que haya en todo este maldito universo un hacker mejor que yo", respondí, riendo entre dientes.

"¿Cuál es la estrategia, entonces?", preguntó, animado.

"Esperar y ver, querido. ¿Has oído hablar del caballo de Troya? Pues eso es exactamente lo que va a ocurrir. Este tipo entrará exactamente por donde yo quiero que lo haga, y se encontrará un bocado tentador al que no podrá evitar echarle el diente. Y en cuanto lo haga, será mío", sonreí. "Pero no te preocupes. En cuanto la batalla llegue al mundo real, os cederé el testigo. Yo sólo os diré quién es, y como encontrarlo"

"Eso espero, o tus compañeros me arrancarán la cabeza por no protegerte en su ausencia", replicó él, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Reí entre dientes al imaginarme a Leo y Lyosha entrando en la casa y enterándose de que me había marchado a luchar. Dudo mucho que quedaran en pie ni los cimientos de la mansión de Lisías. Y más ahora, con lo estúpidamente preocupados que están por mí. Al pensar en ello, volví a sentir la familiar sensación de sed en lo profundo de mi garganta. Diablos. Cada vez es peor. Sólo hace dos días que me alimenté, pero la sed me está atenazando de nuevo. Podría posponerlo un par de días más, pero ¿para qué? En lugar de mejorar, esto irá a peor, y si espero tardaré una eternidad en saciarme. Confío en que esta maldita fase de mi maduración, o lo que diablos quiera que sea pase pronto, o tendré que trasladarme permanentemente al bosque.

"Si me disculpáis ahora, estoy sedienta. Debe haber sido la 'cacería'", me vi forzada a explicar.

Cruzaron una veloz mirada entre ellos que debieron de pensar que no había visto. En seguida, Peter se ofreció a acompañarme, insistiendo en que él también tenía pensado salir a cazar esa tarde. Mis compañeros han debido de dar instrucciones muy concretas acerca de cómo vigilarme durante su ausencia, porque hace ya mucho tiempo que nadie considera necesario acompañarme a cazar. Últimamente, incluso ellos me dejaban ir sola sin problemas aunque estuvieran en casa. Pero toda está estúpida situación, me está devolviendo a donde estaba al principio. Bajo una amable aunque firme supervisión que no me permite sacar los pies fuera de los límites ni un maldito milímetro.

Podría haberme puesto a discutir como una energúmena, pero ya he pasado por esto antes. Por mucho que proteste o me enfade, nada conseguirá convencerlos. Peter tiene unas órdenes que cumplir, y las seguirá al pie de la letra aunque eso suponga llevarme sujeta hasta el mismísimo bosque. Con él, y con las compañeras de Lisías no me servirá ningún truco. No son mortales complacientes, dispuestos a atender a mis deseos. Son un puñado de malditos vampiros mucho más antiguos que yo, y más que acostumbrados a las perrenchas de los jóvenes. Ya que no voy a conseguir que me dejen vivir en paz, por lo menos mantendré mi dignidad. Le agradecí a Peter su compañía, con una amabilidad que estoy muy lejos de sentir, y salí hacia el bosque escoltada por él, buscando el rastro de algún alce que pudiera saciarme.

No me llevó mucho tiempo abatir a un animal de buen tamaño, y por una vez, quedé satisfecha con la primera de mis presas. Tampoco es que me sorprenda, al fin y al cabo, no hace ni dos días que devoré cinco alces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos antes de considerarme saciada. Volví junto a Peter, que estaba terminando de dar cuenta de un inmenso jabalí macho, y esperé pacientemente a que terminara de alimentarse. A pesar de lo que había declarado, no debía estar sediento, ya que cuando terminó de beber del animal, se levantó dispuesto a escoltarme de vuelta a la mansión. Caminamos despacio, disfrutando del día, sorprendentemente templado para la época del año.

Miré a mi acompañante de reojo. Peter siempre me ha caído en gracia. Es un hombre risueño y alegre, y por lo que dicen, tremendamente eficiente y letal. La mano derecha de Lisías después de sus hermanos desde hace muchos siglos. Y para mí, una fuente inagotable de anécdotas maliciosas, que narra a cualquiera que quiera escucharlo con una gracia innata. El percibió mi escrutinio, y se volvió para dedicarme una amable sonrisa.

"Peter, ¿dónde han ido mis compañeros?", pregunté. Estoy convencida de que él lo sabe. Lisías suele ponerlo siempre al tanto de sus movimientos.

"A ningún lugar peligroso. Al menos, no para ellos", sonrió Peter.

"Pero, ¿a qué lugar exactamente?", insistí.

El se detuvo para mirarme con seriedad.

"No me hagas esto, Nadya. Sabes que si pudiera decírtelo, lo haría. Pero no puedo. Ellos mismos te lo explicarán cuando regresen. Pero puedes estar tranquila, creo que puedo asegurarte que no van a luchar en esta ocasión", terminó con una sonrisa.

"Me protegen demasiado", mascullé.

"¿Y cómo podría ser de otro modo, mi querida dama?", volvió a sonreír.

"Ya. Soy muy joven y necesito protección. Lo sé. No hace falta que me lo repitas", gruñí.

Él rió alegremente.

"Y no deberías molestarte por eso. Aunque ese fuera el motivo principal, que no lo es"

"¿Y cuál demonios va a ser entonces?", repliqué en un susurro, acelerando mi paso.

Peter me detuvo, sosteniéndome por los hombros, repentinamente serio. Le dirigí una mirada retadora, y rió entre dientes una vez más, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Ay, Nadezhda", suspiró. "¿En qué clase de patanes se han convertido los humanos de tu tiempo? ¿Es qué los hombres ya no protegen a sus mujeres?"

"Ahora podemos cuidarnos solas, Peter", repliqué con frialdad.

"¿Y crees que nuestras hembras no pueden?", rió él con evidente ironía. "Eso no importa. Nosotros siempre seguiremos protegiéndolas. Y eso es lo que ellos hacen contigo. Eres su mujer, Nadya. Siempre te cuidarán. Darían la vida por ti. Además, y aunque sé que es una advertencia innecesaria, cualquiera de nosotros los mataría sin dudarlo un segundo si no lo hicieran"

Le miré sin comprender. Es cierto que los míos son en extremo protectores con las mujeres, y pobre del que se atreva a hacer algo para perjudicarnos, pero en la amenaza de Peter parece haber algo más. Algo que yo no termino de ver. No parece una simple frase hecha, sino la exposición de una realidad evidente a ojos de cualquiera. Él se apartó de mí, y se dejó caer grácilmente en la hierba a la sombra de un frondoso roble, con un gruñido de satisfacción.

"Qué día tan agradable", murmuró, cerrando los ojos para recibir el calor del pálido sol que se filtraba entre la capa de nubes.

Tomé asiento junto a él, y lo miré en silencio, demandando una explicación. El percibió mi escrutinio, y se volvió para mirarme serenamente.

"Aún no lo comprendes, ¿verdad? No se trata sólo de que seas una mujer. Se trata de la mujer que tú eres. Jamás has tenido que enfrentarte a tu sed, jamás has sufrido por desear la sangre de un mortal. Cualquiera de nosotros daría hasta su último aliento por protegerte, aunque sólo fuera por eso. Nadya, querida, ¿cuándo te darás cuenta de lo especial que eres en realidad?"

"Me doy perfecta cuenta", gruñí. "Y ojalá no fuera así. Lo odio"

El me miró como si lo hubiera insultado.

"No deberías", espetó con irritación, para a continuación, girar la cara hacia el cielo y volver a cerrar los ojos, ignorándome.

Bravo, Nadezhda. Ahora lo has ofendido. Y que me condene si sé por qué. Suspiré dispuesta a disculparme por una falta que no soy consciente de haber cometido. Normalmente, mi orgullo me habría empujado a dejarlo pasar, pero Peter me agrada demasiado. No me gusta ver como pierde su eterna sonrisa.

"Lo siento. No sé muy bien que he dicho para ofenderte, pero te aseguro que no era mi intención", susurré.

Se volvió hacia mí, lentamente, y me contempló unos instantes, desaparecida ya su irritación. Pareció debatirse consigo mismo, intentando poner en palabras un pensamiento demasiado complicado para soltarlo sin más. Finalmente, suspiró, sacudió la cabeza, y volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa cálida. Tras eso, una vez más, volvió a alzar la cabeza y cerrar sus ojos. Pero esta vez supe que no era simplemente para disfrutar del calor del día. Está intentando poner en orden su mente para empezar a hablar, así que me mantuve en silencio. Un nuevo suspiro, y las palabras comenzaron a salir lentamente de su boca, como si se resistieran a abandonarla.

"Yo nunca he tenido a los humanos como mi dieta principal. Mi creador fue un bebedor animal, y siempre esperó de mí que siguiera sus pasos. Y así lo hice, durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que un día...", se detuvo con brusquedad, y no me atreví a instarle a que continuara.

Nadie me ha hablado jamás de sus recaídas, y hasta yo sé que es el más doloroso de los recuerdos para cualquiera de ellos. Si Peter está dispuesto a contarme esa historia por su voluntad, no seré yo quien lo interrumpa, o intente guiar el curso de su relato. Bastante está haciendo ya. Permanecí junto a él en silencio, dudando si tomar su mano como consuelo, o limitarme a fingir que no estoy aquí. Antes de que pudiera decidirme, volvió a hablar.

"Un día, cansado de su permanente supervisión, bajé hasta el poblado, convencido de que podía dominarme. Habían transcurrido más de tres meses desde la última vez que había visto a un mortal, y empezaba a impacientarme. Debí avisarlo, pero era joven e imprudente, y no quise atender a sus consejos. Fue un desastre. Aún estaba a varios kilómetros, cuando el olor de la sangre casi me hace perder la razón. Quise dar la vuelta, regresar junto a él y disculparme, pero no pude. Lo que llegaba a mi nariz era demasiado tentador, demasiado delicioso. Casi sin saber lo que hacía, corrí hasta el poblado. Él me halló poco después, en medio de una orgía de sangre. Había entrado en la primera cabaña que vi, y acabado con toda la maldita familia. Una pareja. Un anciano. Tres niños... Una auténtica carnicería"

Rechinó los dientes ante el recuerdo, mientras la culpa y el dolor lo carcomían. Esta vez no lo dudé. Tendí mi mano hacia las suyas, y el me devolvió el apretón con fuerza, intentando volver con mi contacto a la realidad.

"Jamás me lo echó en cara", continuó. "Me sacó de ahí sin una sola palabra de recriminación, y volvió después a limpiar mis rastros. Desde ese día, nunca volví a desobedecerle, pero algo cambió. Ya no me sentía bien en su compañía. Me sentía culpable, indigno. Como si le hubiera fallado. Y volví todo ese sentimiento de culpa contra él, odiándolo cada vez más con cada minuto que pasaba a su lado. Y él se daba cuenta. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, y aún así, jamás dejó de ayudarme, de entrenarme y aconsejarme, hasta que no pude soportarlo más, y me alejé de su lado. Hace seiscientos ochenta y cuatro años de eso. No he vuelto a verlo desde entonces, y no pasa un solo día sin que lamente mi conducta"

"Peter, yo...", empecé.

"Espera, déjame terminar", me instó. Cerré la boca de inmediato. "He tenido más recaídas desde entonces, pero esa es la que más vívidamente recuerdo. La que hizo que me apartara del lado de mi creador. Muchos años después, transformé a una joven. Y la historia se repitió. Y supongo que más tarde se repitió con ella, y con los que ella creó tras abandonarme. Amamos a nuestras creaciones, pero también amamos a nuestros creadores. Estamos programados para que así sea, y ese amor siempre termina por causarnos dolor a todos. La culpa nos aleja de ellos. Nos odiamos a nosotros mismos por lo que sentimos, por lo que deseamos, y volvemos ese odio contra ellos, porque de lo contrario, no podríamos seguir adelante. Siempre ha sido así, salvo muy contadas excepciones, y siempre aceptamos que así sería hasta el fin de los tiempos. Hasta que tú llegaste. Eres el futuro, Nadya. La primera de lo que esperamos sean muchos. Todos, en realidad. Tú representas lo que todos quisimos para nosotros, y lo que queremos para los que transformemos en el futuro. Si tú desaparecieras, contigo desaparecería la esperanza"

Me sentí abrumada, sabiendo que sus palabras son totalmente sinceras. De pronto, es como si todo el peso de la fe de una especie cayera sobre mis hombros. Mis frágiles hombros. Casi me encogí físicamente al sentirlo. Lo que yo consideraba una rareza, una circunstancia incómoda que una vez más me hacía distinta entre mis iguales, para ellos representa una esperanza de futuro. Una luz en el camino que les dice que las cosas pueden ser de otro modo. Que pueden _cambiar_. Y para los vampiros, para quienes nada cambia durante miles de vidas mortales, eso es casi una epifanía, una revelación pseudo mística, de la que yo soy su manifestación física. Aturdida por el peso de sus palabras, mi cabeza dio un salto mortal, concentrándose en otra cosa. Esto es demasiado grande para analizarlo de golpe. Y por supuesto, mi maldita inseguridad, tiene que fijarse precisamente en lo que más daño puede hacerme.

"Y es por eso que dos hombres tan antiguos y valiosos como mis compañeros están con una joven insensata e insignificante como yo", murmuré.

Peter me miró con expresión alucinada durante un instante, y finalmente rompió a reír a carcajadas.

"Mi querida dama, esa inseguridad tuya es encantadora".

Al ver que a mi no parecía hacerme tanta gracia como a él, cesó en sus risas y volvió a mirarme con afecto.

"He oído tu historia, Nadezhda. Y los dos sabemos muy bien que ninguno de tus compañeros conocía esta circunstancia cuando te eligió, así que no creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso. Sin duda hace que te protejan más, pero dudo mucho que sea lo que les retiene a tu lado", sonrió. "Aunque desde luego, es lógico que esa característica tuya les llene de orgullo. Siempre es un aliciente sentirse envidiado por todos"

Quise pensar que tiene razón. Sé que tiene razón. Pero cuando empiezo a sentirme insegura, es muy difícil que pueda pensar en otra cosa. Mi cabeza se entretiene dando vueltas en círculo a la maldita idea que me esté lastimando en ese instante, y por mucho que yo me empeñe no puedo dejar de girar en esa rueda absurda. Peter me observó con curiosidad, dándose cuenta de mis sentimientos. Supongo que el olor de mi tristeza, ofende su refinado olfato.

"Lisías ya me advirtió de esta extraña tendencia tuya a autolesionar tu ego", sonrió. "Pero basta ya. Estoy seguro que en este tiempo, has tenido pruebas más que suficientes del amor que te profesan más allá de toda duda. Creo que podrías alimentarte de niños y santos, y seguirían amándote igualmente. Y debo añadir que es extraordinariamente divertido ver como esos dos en concreto, pierden la cabeza por una mujer. Ni te imaginas la de material que nos ofrece para murmurar", añadió maliciosamente.

"Si, estoy segura de que a Dalmática le encantará saberlo", mascullé.

"Ah, la pobre Dalmática", exclamó Peter entre carcajadas. "Tan desesperada por alcanzar un destino que jamás logrará precisamente por lo denodado de sus esfuerzos. Aunque siempre es un placer que te elija como su objetivo. Eleva tu ego hasta cotas inimaginables. Créeme, lo sé bien", terminó sonriente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?", pregunté con suspicacia. Había una crítica maliciosa entre sus palabras, y criticar a esa zorra es precisamente lo que necesito en este instante.

"Oh, bueno. Dalmática lleva toda su existencia intentando convertirse en dama de clan, así que sólo otorga sus favores a quien considera que puede llegar a convertirse en cabeza de familia. Pero dudo que haya ningún hombre lo bastante insensato para elegirla para tal cometido"

"¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no?", pregunté, sinceramente interesada.

Por mucho que la deteste, tengo ojos en la cara. Es una mujer inteligente, astuta y muy a mi pesar debo reconocer que también es extraordinariamente hermosa. Y sé que lo que dice Peter es cierto. Hasta que yo llegué, había perseguido a mis dos compañeros con algo más que sonrisas, como se molestó en explicarme Geneve con pelos y señales en mi anterior estancia en casa de Lisías.

Peter se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, como si la respuesta a mi pregunta fuera totalmente obvia, lo que desde luego, para mi no es el caso.

"Es hermosa, y lista. Y seguro que podría manejar los asuntos logísticos y administrativos sin problemas. Y desde luego, cualquier hombre estaría feliz de tenerla entre sus sábanas, es maravillosamente imaginativa y lasciva". Rió entre dientes al percibir mi inevitable gruñido, antes de continuar su explicación. "Pero jamás podría gobernar una casa. Es demasiado egoísta y pagada de si misma. A Dalmática sólo le importa Dalmática. Dejaría que los miembros de su clan se arrancaran la cabeza entre sí, mientras se mira al espejo sonriéndole a su imagen. De hecho, estoy convencido de que ella misma sembraría cizaña entre ellos sólo para entretenerse, o para lograr mantenerse en primer plano, acaparando toda la atención. Es una maldita arpía. Ningún hombre con dos dedos de frente pensaría en ella como dama de clan. También es cierto que ninguno está dispuesto a evitar que lo intente, pero eso no supone que vaya a lograrlo jamás"

"Nunca lo había visto de esa forma", respondí, sinceramente sorprendida. "Es fácil saber cuando un hombre va a ser un gran guerrero y podrá convertirse en un cabeza de familia, pero nunca he pensado que cualidades tiene que tener una dama de clan"

"Es que es mucho más complicado verlas. Las virtudes que convierten a una mujer en la perfecta dama de clan, son mucho más sutiles, pero mucho más importantes. La empatía, la discreción, la inteligencia, las dotes de mando, el instinto diplomático, la capacidad para hacerse respetar sin aspavientos... Una buena dama de clan aumenta en grado sumo la reputación de un hombre, pero una mala la destroza en un instante. Tú eres una magnífica dama, Nadya, todos lo comentan y yo mismo lo he comprobado. Y tus compañeros son ahora aún mejor valorados si cabe gracias a eso. Y más teniendo en cuenta lo joven que eres. Nadie imagina donde puedes llegar cuando tengas la experiencia y la antigüedad de Shannen o Alejandra. Pero sé bien que es un trabajo ingrato. Sólo se percibe si se hace mal. Y muy pocas mujeres están preparadas para eso. Diablos, prefiero mil veces ser un guerrero. Si yo tuviera que hacer vuestro trabajo, enloquecería", terminó entre risas.

Le di vueltas a la idea, sintiéndome cada vez más y más orgullosa. Sé bien que he hecho un buen trabajo, pero ignoraba que todos se habían dado cuenta. Y las palabras de Peter han supuesto un bálsamo para mi autoestima, siempre tan maltratada por mi misma. Saboreaba la miel del triunfo cuando, ajeno a mis pensamientos autocomplacientes, Peter volvió a hablar, casi para sí mismo.

"¿Sabes quién podría haber sido una gran dama de clan?", preguntó. "Tu prima, Sue. Pero ese amante suyo le ha dañado demasiado la autoestima. Te aseguro que un día de estos, iré a visitar la casa de Hans y me encargaré personalmente de enseñarle a ese imbécil de Sven como debe tratarse a una mujer"

Le miré atónita ¿Sue le ha contado su historia? Eso si que es una novedad. Mi prima es algo más que reticente a hablar de su pasado, y que yo sepa, sólo se ha confiado a mí desde que está en mi casa. Iba a preguntarle a Peter por ese particular, cuando las piezas encajaron en mi mente casi con un crujido sonoro.

"¡Tú!", exclamé.

"¿Yo qué, mi querida dama?", preguntó, con la más perfecta imitación del disimulo. Aunque su sonrisa torcida lo delata, y él lo sabe perfectamente.

"Sabía que no se había conformado todo este tiempo con mortales, por mucho que dijeran los miembros de mi casa", reí, ignorando su pregunta. Los dos sabemos que ha sido retórica.

"¿Eso piensan?", preguntó enarcando las cejas.

"Maldita sea si no. Hasta han cruzado apuestas para ver quien es el primero en ganar sus favores", respondí.

Peter rompió a reír a carcajadas, a todas luces encantado con la historia. Adora las anécdotas maliciosas aún mucho más de lo que es habitual entre los nuestros.

"Y teniendo en cuenta que dos guerreros os han acompañado en un viaje de cortesía, imagino quienes son los contendientes por los que tus compañeros han pujado", sonrió maliciosamente.

"A mi me llevó mucho más tiempo darme cuenta de eso", dije, mirándolo con sorprendido respeto.

"Eso es porque llevas mucho menos tiempo que yo escuchando comentarios maliciosos, querida", rió entre dientes. "Cuando tengas mis años, aprenderás a imaginarlos antes de que se presenten. Y si no resultan ser ciertos, ¿a quién le importa? Lo único que interesa en realidad es lo que los nuestros son capaces de creer"

"¿Inventas tus anécdotas, Peter?", pregunté en falso tono de reproche. "Eres un hombre cruel"

"Hago lo que puedo, querida", sonrió. "Y para que me disculpes, te daré algo para que consigas que los miembros de tu casa se devanen los sesos durante meses"

Alcé las cejas inquisitivamente, y él hizo una pausa teatral, sonriéndome con malicia.

"Yo no soy el único que ha compartido lecho con tu prima", declaró con fingido tono misterioso.

"¿Y esto es cierto, o también te lo inventas?"

"Oh, te aseguro que es cierto. Coincidimos en mi última visita", sonrió. "Y como no podía ser de otro modo, Sue prefirió no tener que elegir"

He ahí toda la filosofía vampírica reducida en una simple frase, y no estoy hablando sólo de sexo. ¿Para qué elegir, pudiendo tenerlo todo? Esa es la máxima de nuestra especie. No decidas, no renuncies, no elijas. Quédate con todo lo que desees, está ahí para ti. Los vampiros somos egoístas y caprichosos. Odiamos renunciar a cualquier cosa que nos guste por insignificante que sea, y eso incluye desde los coches hasta los amantes, pasando por cualquier cosa que se nos ponga delante y que sea de nuestro agrado.

Pensé en la última vez que Peter había visitado mi casa, y a quién había más había acomodado yo en ese tiempo. Y la solución apareció tan clara ante mis ojos, que casi me doy de bofetadas por no haberla visto antes.

"Malachy", exclamé.

La sonrisa de Peter me confirmó que había acertado. Se me hizo extraño pensar en el atildado Peter y la delicada Sue compartiendo lecho con alguien tan histriónico y desarrapado como Malachy, pero cosas más raras he visto. Y Malachy me agrada. Puede tener un aspecto absurdo, pero me resulta simpático. Cosa que no puedo decir de su hembra. Mimí. Pensar en ella me hizo sonreír. Esos dos presumen de ser una pareja abierta, como lo demuestra lo mucho que ella coquetea con mis compañeros en presencia del suyo, pero me pregunté si le haría tanta gracia cuando es Malachy el que seduce a otras.

"Vaya, con que Malachy... Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Mimí", dije, más para mi misma que para Peter.

El me miró enarcando las cejas, pareciendo no comprender.

"Bueno, aunque no es una dama fácil de complacer, yo diría que su expresión era considerablemente satisfecha. Me esforcé duramente a tal efecto, y con bastante éxito, debería añadir", replicó con un punto de orgullo autocomplaciente.

"Quieres decir que ella también...", empecé, lamentando al punto mi inocencia, mientras Peter se daba cuenta de mi confusión y rompía a reír a carcajadas.

Maldita sea, siempre pico en estas cosas. Como humana, nunca me había tenido por una mujer recatada, pero al emparejarme con Lyosha, descubrí lo equivocada que estaba. A su lado descubrí que existen placeres que yo jamás había llegado ni a imaginar, y me entregué a ellos con complacida lujuria. Pero seguía pensando en el sexo como algo de dos. Después llegó Leo, y pronto aprendí a contar hasta tres. Pero los míos me llevan mucha ventaja aún. Ellos ni siquiera se molestan en contar. Como le escuché decir a Lyosha en una ocasión, uno, dos o veinte, no existe diferencia. La misma danza, más bailarines. Y siguiendo con el símil, me consta que cualquiera de mis compañeros ha metido entre sus sábanas a todo el maldito coro de baile del ballet Bolshoi, sin siquiera pestañear. Y estoy segura de que así ha sido, sólo por no tener que renunciar ni a uno solo de ellos, maldita filosofía de vida.

Preferí cambiar ligeramente el objeto de la conversación, antes de seguir poniéndome en ridículo. Además, estoy segura de que Peter estará encantado de ayudarme a darles una lección. Probablemente, él no piense que mis primos y compañeros merezcan ningún castigo por apostar sobre sus conquistas, pero no me cabe duda de que esto es algo que hará sólo por diversión.

"Bueno, ahora la que está de visita es Sue", empecé con lo que pretendía fuera un tono indiferente. "Supongo que retomaréis el tema donde lo dejasteis"

"Es probable", respondió Peter, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pues yo de ti sería discreto. Dudo que a Gelo y a Glauco les haga maldita la gracia", sonreí.

"Y yo dudo que esta conversación tenga por objeto únicamente interesarte por mi vida sexual", sonrió Peter. "¿Vas a decirme que tienes en mente, o seguiremos vagando en círculos, querida?"

"¿Tan mal se me da disimular?", mascullé.

"Eres la peor mentirosa que he visto jamás", rió alegremente. "Pero no te preocupes, será nuestro secreto"

"Me temo que ese es un secreto a voces", gruñí.

"¿Cómo la apuesta sobre tu prima? Imagino que algo estáis tramando las dos contra sus pretendientes, y sí, podéis contar con mi ayuda. Necesitáis a alguien con más capacidad para el fingimiento entre vuestras filas, o tus compañeros ganarán esta batalla", volvió a reír.

"Ellos no se han dado cuenta de nada", repliqué.

"¿Eso piensas? Si no has podido engañarme a mí, ¿en serio piensas que has podido hacerlo con ellos?", le miré molesta. "No me mires así, Nadya. No sé como ha sido la historia completa, pero te aseguro que esos dos saben lo que maquináis. Y que me condene si cuando regresen, no tardan ni tres segundos en volver vuestros planes a su favor", terminó entre carcajadas.

Para mi pesar, tuve que reconocer que es más que probable que tenga razón. Leo y Lyosha se habían dejado convencer con demasiada facilidad pero, entusiasmada por la posibilidad de ser yo quien les tomara el pelo por una vez, no me había detenido a considerarlo. Gruñí, y Peter volvió a regalarme su risa.

"No te enfades, mi querida dama. Ambos os llevan muchos siglos de ventaja conspirando. Pero tranquila, ahora tenéis a un guerrero experimentado entre vuestras filas. Reunámonos con tu prima, y preparemos la estrategia. Cuando esto termine, tendré tema de conversación para meses", dijo, poniéndose en pie y tendiéndome con galantería una mano para ayudarme a seguirlo.

Tomé su mano, y nos dirigimos a la mansión mientras él susurraba con suavidad en mi oído los planes que su rápida mente ya ha empezando a formar. Sonreí. Esto va a ser genial.


	7. Capítulo 6 ALEKSEI

**Arthe, supongo que no llegará a tiempo este capítulo para que puedas leerlo antes del viaje, pero ayer fui al cine, y no conecté el ordenador, así que no pude colgarlo antes. Aún así, como aquí se resuelven las dudas, espero que me perdones por no haber dejado reviews de "La salvación de los inmortales" hasta ayer :)**

**Por otra parte… ¿Qué trama Peter? Bueno, eso también se sabrá pronto. E incluso sabremos quien va a ganar la apuesta... Y si tú estarás sin Lisías una semana, tal y como apostaste (juajua)**

**Ahí queda el siguiente capítulo. Espero vuestros comentarios, tomates, flores, bombones, críticas y demás. (Porfavorporfavorporfavor??)**

**Capítulo 6. ALEKSEI. **

Leo frunció el ceño, mientras yo reprimía a duras penas mi sonrisa al recibir la irritación de su mente al considerar mi comentario. Debí imaginarlo. A un hombre tan ególatra como Leo, no le hace maldita la gracia saber que toda una especie es capaz de confundir su aspecto con el de cualquiera de los nuestros. Quizá sus comentarios acerca de su atractivo personal no sean más que la base para sus pullas, pero también son una prueba de su inquebrantable confianza en sí mismo. Quizá podría pasar porque lo confundieran con otro tan bello como él, pero no con alguien a quien no considere atractivo. Entre los nuestros, no ocurre lo mismo que con los humanos. La percepción de la realidad cambia cuando te transformas. Los humanos nos encuentran a todos extraordinariamente irresistibles, y hermosos, pero entre nosotros vemos grandes diferencias. Puede que nuestros rostros y nuestros cuerpos no tengan cicatrices, máculas o asimetrías, pero eso no los hace atractivos de por sí ante nuestros ojos. A cualquier mortal le sorprendería descubrir la cantidad de hombres y mujeres que yo encuentro insulsos, o incluso feos. No es mi caso, desde luego. Ni tampoco el de mi hermano. Ambos somos apuestos, y ambos lo sabemos perfectamente. Yo mismo también me sorprendí y me irrité un poco cuando descubrí que los elfos no ven grandes diferencias entre nosotros. Pero esa irritación cesó cuando descubrí igualmente que eso significa que todos les resultamos agradables. No sienten por nosotros la irresistible fascinación de un humano, pero su especie adora la perfección en todas sus formas, y si de algo carecen los míos es de imperfecciones físicas.

Y en realidad, si sólo de la vista hablamos, a nosotros nos ocurre lo mismo con ellos. Son gentes hermosas, pero sorprendentemente parecidas. El hombre que se aproxima a nosotros con una abierta sonrisa en sus labios perfectos, podría pasar por el gemelo del que nos ha guiado hasta aquí, como bien pensó mi hermano hace un instante. Pero su olor es significativamente distinto. Como el día de la noche. Aunque el olor de los elfos es algo muy engañoso. No podría ser de otro modo, dadas las especiales características de su especie.

"Sed bienvenidos", saludó con voz musical, mucho más grave que la de su compañero. En esto también se diferencian notablemente. Su registro de voces es sorprendente, y todas suenan como música para cualquier oído. "Soy Faelenor, y es un placer recibir en mi casa al gran Lisías. Hace mucho que no nos regalas tu compañía. Y estos son Aleksei y Leonardo, por supuesto. Los hombres que por fin han conseguido una alianza contigo. Sólo por eso sería un honor ofrecerles mi hospitalidad. Pero todos sabemos que hay muchas más razones. Para ofrecerla, y para solicitarla, si no me equivoco"

"Faelenor, es igualmente un placer para nosotros comprobar que vuestra merecida reputación de gentes corteses no ha variado ni un ápice en este tiempo", sonrió Lisías. "Como bien has dicho, estos hombres son mis aliados, y hemos venido para hallar respuestas a una pregunta de su especial interés. Una cuestión que probablemente sólo vosotros podéis conocer. Espero que esté en vuestra mano, y en vuestro deseo ofrecernos tal ayuda"

Faelenor nos miró a los tres con una amable sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, Lisías. Muchas veces has ayudado a los míos, no cometeré la descortesía de negarte ahora la misma deferencia", sonrió para seguidamente, volverse hacia nosotros. "Y tus aliados también han cooperado con los nuestros en más de una ocasión. Aleksei, mi padre te recuerda con afecto. Le salvaste la vida"

Comprendí de inmediato a quien se refería.

"Eres el hijo de Zaelos", afirmé. "Tu padre es un gran hombre"

Ya he tenido otros encuentros con los elfos, así que no cometí el error de hablar de su padre en pasado. Aunque para cualquiera, ese habría sido un error disculpable. El número de elfos se mantiene estable desde el comienzo de los tiempos. Cuando un nuevo elfo nace, sus padres desaparecen del plano físico y su esencia se une a la de la criatura recién creada. Con toda la sabiduría y los conocimientos de miles de generaciones atrás. El nuevo nacido conserva los recuerdos, los sentimientos, filias y fobias de todos sus antepasados. De cada miembro de su familia que ha existido en este mundo antes que él. Y por algún sistema difícil de explicar y comprender para alguien que no sea uno de ellos, esos hombres y mujeres siguen existiendo en algún lugar dentro de cada elfo, y él puede comunicarse con ellos y pedirles respuestas a cada pregunta que se le plantee. Atesoran toda la sabiduría del mundo, porque la reciben directamente de quien la ha vivido antes que ellos. Es por eso que la muerte de un elfo es una tragedia difícil de superar. Con él no muere un solo individuo, sino también los infinitos seres que han existido antes que él. Matar a un elfo, es cometer el peor asesinato de masas de la historia del mundo.

Por todo ello, aunque no son gente cobarde, se protegen a si mismos y a los suyos como el más valioso de los tesoros. Su magia es antigua y poderosa, y sus poblados están protegidos por los más efectivos conjuros. Si alguien amenaza su existencia, son capaces de la más terrible furia homicida. Y eso es algo que los vampiros sabemos valorar. Nosotros les ofrecemos la fuerza de nuestros brazos, y ellos a cambio nos regalan su sabiduría. Y no es un regalo insignificante. Para cualquiera que no sea uno de los nuestros, es casi imposible recibir respuestas de un elfo. No consideran a nadie más a su altura, ni merecedor de compartir sus conocimientos.

"El piensa lo mismo de ti, Alkesei. Eres muy de su agrado, y por consiguiente también del mío", se volvió entonces hacia Leo. "Y tú eres Leonardo"

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Leo alzó las manos en un gesto de disculpa.

"Soy inocente", sonrió.

"Hasta donde yo sé, tú nunca has sido inocente de nada, Leonardo", replicó Faelenor, con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Pero las hazañas bélicas que compartiste con los míos en tiempos de mi bisabuelo, hacen que se te perdonen con gusto tus otras conquistas. Pero no sigamos hablando aquí, venid a mi casa, estaremos más tranquilos"

Mientras lo seguíamos por el camino empedrado, Lisías se volvió hacia Leo con la curiosidad pintada en el rostro.

"¿Yaciste con una elfa, Leonardo?", preguntó en un susurro, enarcando las cejas en un falso gesto de reproche. En realidad, estoy seguro de que se muere por conocer los detalles. Yo mismo no he tardado ni tres segundos en buscarlos en su mente.

"¡Diablos, no! ¿Por quién me tomas?", replicó Leo, falsamente ofendido.

Lisías lo miró intrigado, y yo rompí a reír con disimuladas carcajadas, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

"Fueron seis, si mi memoria no me engaña", terminó Leo, sonriente.

"Nueve", nos llegó la voz divertida de Faelenor, desde el interior de una agradable cabaña cubierta de hiedra.

"¿Nueve?", preguntó Leo, genuinamente sorprendido, frotándose la nuca, mientras entraba en la casa, seguido por Lisías y por mí. "Es posible. Por aquel entonces aún tenía que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no verme afectado por vuestra magia. Y no tenía ninguna intención de resistirme a esos conjuros en particular. Son muy... gratificantes", terminó entre risas.

"Dímelo a mí", replicó Faelenor con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Tomad asiento, amigos. Y decidme que es lo que os preocupa. Intentaré ayudaros en lo que pueda"

Lisías nos miró e hizo un gesto instándonos a explicarnos. Tomé un innecesario aliento mientras ponía en orden mis pensamientos. Después de unos instantes de vacilación, decidí que la mejor forma de explicar la historia es soltarla a bocajarro.

"Nuestra compañera está cambiando. Físicamente", anuncié. "Y su apetito cada vez es más voraz. Hace dos años que es uno de los nuestros, y jamás se había alimentado de forma tan descontrolada"

Faelenor se inclinó hacia nosotros a todas luces interesado.

"¿Cambiando? ¿Un vampiro que cambia? Eso si que es una novedad", murmuró. "Dadme más detalles sobre los cambios. Lo del apetito no me preocupa. Vosotros sois bebedores animales, e imagino que querréis que ella también siga esa dieta. Supongo que habrá estado en contacto con humanos, y se habrá despertado su instinto"

Los tres nos miramos y sin poder evitarlo, rompimos a reír entre dientes, ante la indignada mirada del elfo.

"¿He dicho algo gracioso?", preguntó irritado.

"En otra circunstancia, no. Pero con respecto a Nadya, tu explicación tiene su gracia", sonrió Leo. "Disculpa nuestra risa, amigo, no pretendíamos ofenderte. Lo que ocurre es que Nadya jamás ha deseado la sangre humana. En ningún momento desde su nacimiento a esta vida. Para ella, los mortales no son comida"

Faelenor abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cada vez más visiblemente interesado en la historia.

"Finalmente, tus esperanzas han dado su fruto, Lisías. Siempre creíste que tarde o temprano surgiría algo así. Si, todo encaja en su sitio en el momento oportuno", concluyó misteriosamente, hablando más para sí mismo que para nosotros.

"Y como comprenderás, Faelenor, Nadezhda me es muy querida. Así que si tienes alguna respuesta para estos hombres, habremos contraído una gran deuda contigo y con los tuyos", añadió Lisías, ignorando su extraño comentario.

Yo también lo hubiera hecho de ser quien respondiera. Los elfos siempre dejan escapar frases misteriosas de ese tipo, y si no quieren aclararlas, es imposible insistir. Es mejor dejarles seguir su propio ritmo en las conversaciones.

Tal y como había supuesto, Faelenor desechó su agradecimiento con un gesto indiferente de su mano alzada, ajeno a la deliberada omisión de Lisías.

"Eso no es necesario. Elfos y vampiros siempre hemos cooperado, y jamás nos hemos detenido en pensar quien le debe más favores a quien. No seré yo quien empiece la cuenta. Y, para ser sincero, vuestra visita no puede ser más providencial. Llevamos un tiempo considerando la necesidad de enviar un emisario a tu casa, Lisías. Esperábamos invocar el antiguo tratado de amistad entre tu especie y la nuestra. No tardaremos en necesitar vuestra ayuda una vez más"

"¿Es eso cierto?", preguntó Lisías con interés. "¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

"Aún no. Pero los acontecimientos se precipitan", respondió Faelenor, torciendo el gesto. "Dejemos eso de momento. Primero resolvamos vuestro problema. ¿En qué consisten los cambios?"

"Está más... redondeada", expliqué yo, con reticencia, mientras Leo reía entre dientes, sabiendo lo que opino del cambio de Nadya en realidad.

"A mi hermano mayor aquí presente le encantaría que ese cambio no fuera perjudicial. Soy testigo de que lo encuentra algo más que tentador", explicó con un guiñó, mientras llevaba las manos ahuecadas a su pecho.

Faelenor lo miró un segundo, analizando su gesto, y finalmente rompió a reír.

"Comprendo", sonrió. Hizo una pausa, concentrado en algún lugar dentro de si mismo, y finalmente continuó. "Mis antepasados creen tener una idea acerca de lo que sucede, pero prefieren que lo consulte antes con los ancestros. Sólo puedo deciros de momento que no debéis inquietaros. Piensan que no es perjudicial… Al menos, no para ella", añadió súbitamente serio.

"¿Está esa preocupación relacionada con lo que hablábamos antes, Faelenor?", preguntó Lisías.

"Me temo que sí", respondió con un preocupante tono de angustia. "Lisías, creemos que el equilibrio está peligrosamente cerca de romperse. Los ancestros piensan que los elementales no tardarán en regresar"

"Eso es imposible", exclamó Lisías. "Hace más de tres milenios que los encerramos. Y no fue tarea sencilla. Creí que los sellos que impusisteis entonces serían permanentes"

"Nada es permanente, Lisías. Dijimos entonces que durarían miles de años, y así ha sido"

Leo y yo asistíamos a la conversación absolutamente atónitos. Hemos oído hablar de los elementales, por supuesto. De cómo elfos y vampiros se aliaron para mantener el equilibrio del mundo y salvarlo de la destrucción encerrando a esas criaturas en un plano de existencia paralelo, protegido por toda la magia de los elfos. Pero ambos ignorábamos que Lisías hubiera participado en tal batalla. Es sin duda el más antiguo de los nuestros, pero jamás imagine que su existencia se remontara a aquel entonces.

"Disculpad mi ignorancia", intervine. "Conozco la historia, pero desde luego es muy anterior a mis tiempos. ¿Cómo es posible que vuestros conjuros se desvanezcan?"

"Lo que debes entender, Aleksei, es que lo que todos llamamos magia, no lo es en realidad. Los elfos estamos en contacto con la Naturaleza, sabemos como hablarle, como modificar los elementos para ponerlos a nuestro favor. Lo que conocemos como conjuros no es más que su lenguaje"

"Creo que hablo por los dos si digo que sabemos lo que quieres decir, Faelenor", intervino Leo. "No somos niños recién transformados, como bien sabes. Ambos somos muy conscientes de que la magia como la entienden los humanos no existe, no hace falta aclararlo"

Asentí. Eso es exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando, aunque no encontraba la forma de decirlo educadamente. Pero mi impulsivo hermano ha decidido que no está para rodeos, y lo ha soltado sin más.

"Mi hermano está en lo cierto. Somos muy conscientes de cómo funcionan vuestras habilidades en realidad. No es eso lo que me preocupa. Lo que no comprendo es como es posible que vigilando permanentemente esos sellos, hayan podido llegar al punto en que es posible que se quiebren"

"Es difícil de explicar", murmuró Faelenor, sin parecer ofendido, mirando a Lisías en una silenciosa demanda de ayuda.

"Todos usamos de lo que, para entendernos, llamaremos magia", explicó Lisías lentamente. "Consciente, o inconscientemente. Cada pequeño conjuro, por así decirlo, cada cambio, inclina un poco la balanza, altera el equilibrio. Cada vez que usas de las fuerzas elementales, tienes que ofrecer algo a cambio, restablecer ese equilibrio. Los elfos lo hacen, pero son los únicos que saben por qué debe hacerse así. Y por mucho empeño que los ellos pongan en devolver lo que otros toman, no pueden luchar contra todo el mundo"

"En los últimos tiempos, el equilibrio está muy alterado", informó Faelenor. "Los malditos humanos están por todas partes, tan prepotentes en su ignorancia que utilizan lo que la Naturaleza les otorga sin ofrecer nada a cambio, salvo por casualidad. Y sus intervenciones hacen que otras criaturas tengan que usar a su vez de la magia para protegerse. Y así una y otra vez. Y nosotros somos pocos, muy pocos. Menos que hace cuatro milenios. Y más comparados con la legión que ellos suponen"

"Y es por eso que la magia que soporta los sellos se resquebraja y debilita", concluí. "¿Y no es posible repararla?"

"Quizá. Y por eso os necesitamos", respondió Faelenor.

"Os ayudaremos, por supuesto", afirmé, mirando a Lisías y a mi hermano, que asintieron sin dudarlo un instante. "Pero hay algo que no nos has dicho. ¿Qué tienen que ver los cambios de Nadya en todo esto?"

"Cuando el equilibrio se altera de forma grave, surgen cambios sorprendentes. En el último, se plantó la semilla para el nacimiento de los lobos. Y en el anterior, surgieron las sirenas"

"¿Nos estás diciendo que nuestra compañera es una nueva especie?", preguntó Leo atónito, sin saber muy bien si esa había sido una afrenta por la que debiera golpear al elfo.

"No exactamente", se apresuró a aclarar Faelenor, al ver que mi hermano está más cerca de desear atacarlo que de escucharlo atentamente. "Estoy diciendo que es una mutación de la vuestra. Pero por favor, no os ofendáis. Sin duda, dado lo que me habéis contado, es la más deseable de las mutaciones"

Leo se debatió consigo mismo unos instantes más, y decidí intervenir antes de que opte por tomar el camino de la furia. Si ofende a Faelenor irremediablemente, nos quedaremos sin respuestas.

"Eso es sin duda cierto, hermano. Si hay algo deseable en este planeta, mutación o no, esa es Nadya", sonreí.

Funcionó, como no podía ser de otro modo. El sentido del humor de mi hermano triunfó, y rió alegremente.

"Eso es cierto. Pero si lo dice él, le arrancaré la cabeza. Y me importa muy poco a cuantos mate con ese gesto", rió.

"Y si los sentimientos que percibo en vosotros son tan fuertes como parecen, hasta yo disculparía tal masacre", sonrió Faelenor. "Os dejo ahora. Consultaré con los ancestros, y volveré cuanto antes con la confirmación de mis sospechas. Esperad aquí, y sentíos como en vuestra casa"

Sin una palabra más, Faelenor salió al exterior con paso apresurado. Respondiendo a sus instrucciones, los demás nos quedamos en la casa, perdidos en nuestros pensamientos. Mi hermano le da vueltas a la historia de Nadya, despreocupándose del resto de la alocución del elfo. La posibilidad de un combate contra los elementales, no es algo que preocupe a Leo de momento. Al igual que yo es un hombre valiente y temerario, que confía plenamente en su capacidad como guerrero. Está convencido de sobrevivir a tal lucha si tiene lugar, y no piensa detenerse por ahora a considerarla. Ya lo hará cuando llegue el momento, si es que llega. El tiempo para los elfos no es lo mismo que para las demás criaturas que pueblan la tierra. Ni siquiera es lo mismo que para nosotros, que al vivir miles de años, el transcurrir de un solo día no tiene verdadera importancia a no ser que un acontecimiento puntual lo haga distinto a los demás. Para ellos, que retienen dentro de sí los conocimientos y la experiencia de miles de vidas pasadas, lo que ellos llaman una probabilidad cercana puede suponer el paso de eones. Y un acontecimiento lejano, tener lugar mañana mismo. Aceleran o ralentizan sus cálculos en función de la importancia del evento, no del tiempo real, que para ellos, carece de significado.

Y desde luego, la vuelta de los elementales, es tan preocupante, que se preparan para esa posibilidad como si fuera a suceder al minuto siguiente. Pero tanto mi hermano como yo, ya hemos tratado lo suficiente con ellos como para saber que pueden pasar muchos años antes de que ocurra. Es por eso que Leo no se molesta en pensar acerca de ese tema en particular. Desde el punto de vista de nuestro pequeño universo, la seguridad de Nadya está por encima de ese asunto. Porque si algo le ocurriera a ella, ninguno de nosotros llegaría a ver como el mundo desaparece bajo nuestros pies si los elfos fracasan en su cometido. Buscaríamos la forma de desaparecer de la tierra mucho antes, siguiendo a nuestra compañera.

En realidad, no es que yo tampoco le esté dando vueltas a la idea de una lucha contra los elementales. Pero en el intercambio de frases entre el elfo y nuestro aliado, ha surgido una aclaración a una idea que siempre ha despertado mi curiosidad. La antigüedad real de Lisías. Más de tres milenios. Y si entró en tal lucha, probablemente mucho más de tres milenios. Más de tres veces mi vida o la de mi hermano. Siempre lo he admirado, pero la idea de una existencia tan larga, me abruma y me hace sentir casi incómodo. Ya no es fácil en nuestro mundo llegar a mi edad. No imagino lo complicado que puede ser llegar a la de él.

"¿Es simplemente la preocupación por Nadezhda la que te provoca esa incomodidad, Aleksei?", preguntó Lisías con curiosidad. "No debería. Ya has oído a Faelenor, no es algo que pueda dañarla. Y si se trata de los elementales, ya sabes como funciona el tiempo para los elfos. Tendremos muchos años para intentar evitar esa batalla, o para prepararnos para ganarla de ser inevitable"

"Lo sé, Lisías. Era otra la idea que estaba considerando", respondí con reticencia. No sé hasta que punto Lisías deseará hablar ahora de su edad. Es un secreto que mantiene bien guardado.

"¿Y no puedes compartirla conmigo?", preguntó, casi pareciendo herido.

Decidí lanzarme, ya que me da la oportunidad. Ya se encargará él de negarse a contestar a mis preguntas si no es su deseo atenderlas.

"En realidad, pensaba en ti, amigo", sonreí. "Siempre he sabido que eres antiguo, pero nunca imaginé que habías estado con los elfos en la guerra contra los elementales"

Lisías rió entre dientes.

"Siempre os he dicho que soy un anciano. ¿Qué imaginabais?", sonrió. "Apenas puedo recordar mi edad exacta. Pero si sé que no era mucho mayor que vosotros cuando esa batalla tuvo lugar. Espero que con esto quede satisfecha tu curiosidad, Aleksei. Te aseguro que ni yo mismo soy capaz de concretar mucho más"

"Eso está bien", aprobó Leo, con una seriedad sorprendente en él. Habría imaginado que el descubrimiento de la verdadera antigüedad de Lisías, haría escapar de sus labios un chiste, pero no una expresión aprobadora.

"¿Por qué motivo, Leonardo?", inquirió Lisías, enarcando las cejas.

"Porque si vuelve a haber una guerra contra esos seres, sé que podremos salir bien parados. Si a nuestra edad tú pudiste sobrevivir, es de suponer que nosotros también podremos", sonrió.

Lisías rompió a reír a carcajadas. Por un instante, temí que el arrebato ególatra de Leo le ofendiera, pero nuestro aliado conoce demasiado bien a mi hermano como para alterarse por algo así.

"Ciertamente, Leonardo. Sólo esa confianza en vosotros mismos será suficiente para que lo logréis. Pero son muchas más las virtudes que os adornan. Si alguien puede sobrevivir a tal batalla, sois vosotros. No os elegí sólo por vuestras caras bonitas. Veo en vosotros muchas de las cualidades que me hicieron prevalecer a lo largo de estos milenios, y creedme si os digo que no las había visto en ningún hombre hasta ahora"

"Lo único que me revienta, amigo, es que han hecho falta dos hombres para igualarte a ti. Pero aún así, no puedes ni imaginar lo que nos complacen esas palabras", sonrió Leo.

"Oh, si puedo", sonrió Lisías. "Soy muy consciente de lo que valgo. Vosotros no sois las únicas criaturas pagadas de sí mismas que vagan por la tierra"

Ni siquiera necesité mirar en la mente de Leo. El olor de su orgullo sólo era equiparable al mío. Siempre hemos sabido que Lisías nos aprecia sinceramente, pero nunca imaginamos que pudiera considerar que llegaríamos a su altura. Es el mejor halago que un hombre puede recibir, aunque sea dividido entre dos. Al fin y al cabo, siempre pienso en mi hermano como en una parte de mi mismo. Perder a Leo sería como perder la mitad de mi cuerpo. Me recorrió una oleada de amor fraternal, al descubrir que sus pensamientos no son muy distintos de los míos. Los sentimientos de Leo hacia mí, son tan intensos como los míos hacia él. Mi hermano piensa ahora que no le importa compartir el mérito conmigo, porque para él somos la semilla de un solo hombre en dos cuerpos separados. El Ying y el Yang. La perfección.

Cruzamos una mirada cargada de orgullo, y de afecto, cuando el olor de Faelenor llegó a nosotros desde el camino. Lisías miró la puerta con interés y mal disimulada expectación.

"Ya tengo vuestras respuestas, amigos", respondió. Y me pareció percibir en su voz un tono de incredulidad y aturdimiento.

Eso me intrigó, pero no me atreví a rebuscar en su mente. No porque a los elfos les molesten esas intromisiones. En realidad, no les preocupan lo más mínimo, viniendo de uno de nosotros. Pero ya lo he intentado en más de una ocasión, y es agotador. Recibo el murmullo de mil mentes atacando la mía, y unos segundos en la cabeza de un elfo, me agota tanto como meses indagando en los pensamientos de los míos sin descanso.

"¿Y bien?", lo instó Leo.

"Sólo puedo deciros por ahora que no es algo que deba preocuparos. Vuestra compañera no corre peligro alguno. Pero los ancestros prefieren que me acerque a ella y compruebe lo que han deducido. Podéis negaros, por supuesto, pero entonces os iréis sin su solución"

"No es un problema. Puedes acompañarnos, por supuesto. No veo inconveniente en ello", respondí, buscando la conformidad de mi hermano, que se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

"Sólo quiero saber una cosa", sonrió. "¿Necesitas realmente ver a Nadya, o es que tus antepasados sienten curiosidad por conocer a tan increíble criatura?"

"Yo diría que mitad y mitad", sonrió Faelenor, sin exaltarse lo más mínimo

"Pues cuando la veas, procura comportarte con respeto. Lo dije en serio. Un gesto que me desagrade, y te arrancaré la cabeza", replicó Leo, dulcificando el efecto de sus bruscas palabras con la más radiante de sus sonrisas.

"Te aseguro que seré mucho más cuidadoso con lo que pienso de tu hembra, de lo que tú has sido jamás con lo que pensabas de las nuestras", rió el elfo.

"Pues ¿a qué esperamos, entonces? Pongámonos en marcha de inmediato", sugerí, tomando ya el camino hacia la puerta, y seguido de cerca por mi hermano.

"Un momento. Queda una pequeña cuestión por resolver. No te preocupes, Aleksei, sólo nos llevará un segundo", nos detuvo Faelenor.

Nos giramos hacia él con sendas expresiones inquisitivas. Que diga lo que tenga que decir, y que sea ya. Necesitamos respuestas cuanto antes.

"Sabéis que los elfos no cobramos jamás los favores que hacemos a los vampiros. Y esto no es una petición de pago, quiero que quede claro. Pero pronto necesitaremos de vuestra ayuda para cierto asunto que tenemos en mente. Con él intentaremos restablecer en parte el equilibrio, y detener de momento la rotura de los sellos. Es importante, y por algún motivo, mis ancestros desean que seáis vosotros quienes acompañéis a Lisías en tal tarea"

"No hace falta ni preguntarlo, maldita sea", sonrió Leo. "Si hay acción, allí estaremos"

"Y es un honor que tus ancestros nos elijan precisamente a nosotros", añadí yo.

"Lo es, ciertamente", aprobó Lisías. "Y una vez más, confirma mis intuiciones sobre vosotros"

"Pues aclarado este extremo, sólo queda ponernos en marcha. Os guiaré por el bosque. Así tardaremos mucho menos en llegar a tu casa, de lo que tú tardaste en llegar a la nuestra, Lisías", se burló.

"Hace mucho que no os visitaba", gruñó Lisías. "Y vuestro rastro es condenadamente difícil de seguir"

"Me consta", rió Faelenor, guiándonos al exterior.

Estaba en lo cierto. Desandar el camino que nos había llevado horas recorrer, apenas tomó cuarenta y cinco minutos, mientras nos movíamos a velocidad inhumana por las copas de los árboles. Agradecí la carrera casi tanto como agradecí haberme alimentado antes de partir. Mantener esta velocidad durante tanto tiempo es un gran derroche de energía, y no pasará mucho antes de que mi hermano y yo tengamos que salir de caza una vez más.

Al aproximarnos a los terrenos de Lisías, Faelenor descendió de los árboles, y cedió la delantera a Lisías, que lo guió hasta la entrada de la mansión caminando con lentitud y dignidad. A duras penas reprimí mi deseo de seguir corriendo, y arrastrar al elfo hasta Nadya para tener mis malditas respuestas de una vez.

De todos modos, no tuve que esperar demasiado. Nadya había percibido nuestro olor, y nos aguardaba en la entrada con Shannen y Alejandra, sonriendo alegremente. Percibí en sus pensamientos el deseo de correr hacia nosotros, pero temía una crítica callada de sus amigas. Estaba a punto de hacerlo de todos modos, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Faelenor, y la curiosidad inundó su hermoso rostro. Crucé una mirada divertida con mi hermano, que al igual que yo había visto la expresión de Nadya.

"_Nos esperan al menos dos millones de preguntas, Lyosha"_, rió en mi mente.

"¿Sólo?", susurré risueño.

Lisías llevó a cabo unas apresuradas presentaciones, tras las cuales miró a Faelenor expectante. Éste rió con suavidad.

"Está bien, no retrasemos más el momento. Decidme dónde puedo encontrar una habitación donde no ser molestado", al ver nuestra expresión reticente, se apresuró a explicarse. "No me tomará mucho tiempo, pero no pienso hacer lo que tengo que hacer a la vista de todos"

"Está bien", concedió Lisías, sabiendo que el elfo se negaría a practicar su magia en presencia de toda la casa. "Te llevaré a sus estancias. Están alejadas de la mansión principal, y serán perfectas para tu cometido. Pero esperaremos abajo", terminó con tono autoritario.

"No hay problema", respondió, tendiendo una mano hacia Nadya. "¿Me acompañas, Nadezhda, querida?"

Nadya la miró dubitativa, buscando nuestra aprobación con la vista. Asentimos, y ella tomó la mano de Faelenor con timidez, mientras Lisías abría la marcha hacia la cabaña.

"_¿Qué está pasando aquí?"_, preguntó en mi mente.

"_No te preocupes, querida. Confía en él. Está aquí para darnos respuestas sobre lo que te está ocurriendo", _respondí.

"_¿Y qué demonios es? No es humano, ni uno de los nuestros. Huele muy extraño. Muy agradable, pero muy extraño"_, respondió confusa.

"_Es un elfo. Pero basta de preguntas, y ve con él tranquila. Ya habrá tiempo para respuestas más adelante", _la insté.

"_Ya lo creo que si, Aleksei. Contestareis a miles de preguntas"_, gruñó.

"_Somos muy conscientes de ello, querida"_, sonreí.

Al entrar, tomamos asiento junto al fuego que sin duda las compañeras de Lisías se han molestado en encender. Los elfos no son muy amigos de las hogueras, así que el calor me complació enormemente. Hace mucho que no lo disfruto. Falenor subió las escaleras, y tendió a Nadya la mano desde el primer escalón. Esta lo siguió dedicándonos una última mirada intrigada, mientras nosotros aguardábamos en el piso inferior, controlando a duras penas nuestra impaciencia. No busqué en la mente de Nadya. El elfo lo habría percibido, y se habría sentido ofendido. Como ya he dicho, es mejor dejarles seguir su propio ritmo. De todas formas, no tuvimos que esperar mucho. Tres minutos más tarde, la voz de Faelenor nos llegaba desde el segundo piso.

"Lisías, ¿podrías acercarte hasta aquí, si eres tan amable?", sonó la voz musical del elfo. "No os preocupéis amigos, todo está bien, y no tardaremos"

Antes de que terminara la frase, Lisías ya estaba reunido con ellos. Un minuto después, bajaba las escaleras con la más aturdida de las expresiones. Leo y yo nos pusimos en pie de inmediato, y el se deslizó entre nosotros, colocando sus manos sobre nuestros hombros. En parte para retenernos, pero supe también que para usar su don en cuanto terminara de hablar. La inquietud me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies como una corriente eléctrica, y al instante desapareció bajo el poderoso influjo de Lisías.

"Ahora mismo podréis reuniros con ella. Pero debéis mostraros serenos. La noticia la ha dejado muy preocupada e inquieta", murmuró confuso, como si no fuera capaz de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué noticia?", casi gritó Leo. "Dinos que le pasa de una vez, o yo..."

"Nadezhda ha concebido un hijo vuestro", musitó Lisías, con la más perfecta expresión de confusión pintada en su rostro. "Está... preñada", añadió como si le costara pronunciar la palabra

La noticia nos golpeó con la fuerza de mil mazas sobre nuestra cabeza. Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, ni Leo ni yo fuimos capaces de pensar, o de pronunciar una simple palabra.

"¿Es una broma?", masculló finalmente mi hermano.

"Por supuesto que no, Leonardo", volvió a susurrar Lisías, como si al hablar en voz alta, rompiera el hechizo.

Leo y yo nos miramos confusos, miramos a Lisías, negamos con la cabeza, e hicimos cien pequeños gestos incapaces de reaccionar, mientras la comprensión se iba abriendo paso hasta el centro del caos de nuestras mentes. Poco a poco, la cara de mi hermano se fue iluminando con la más radiante de las sonrisas, y me di cuenta de que yo mismo estoy sonriendo. Leo rompió a reír con ruidosas carcajadas, y se aproximó a mí para darme un violento abrazo al que respondí sin dudarlo.

"Vamos a ser padres, Leo", murmuré, aturdido, palmeando con fuerza su espalda.

"Buen trabajo, hermano", sonrió él, apartándose de mi.

"Lo mismo digo, hermano", reí.

"Lamento interrumpir, pero quizá queráis felicitar también a la dama. Espera ansiosa vuestra reacción", sugirió Lisías.

Corrimos escaleras arriba, casi atropellando a Faelenor, que aguardaba sonriente junto al lecho en el que había acomodado a Nadya. Nos abalanzamos sobre ella sin dudarlo un instante, y sin que nos importara lo más mínimo la presencia del elfo y la llenamos de besos, caricias y abrazos.

"¿Ya lo sabéis?", preguntó Nadya, en un hilo de voz. "¿No me odiáis, verdad?"

Su maldita inseguridad una vez más. Odia sentirse diferente, y desde luego, esta si que es una diferencia. La más maravillosa, gloriosa de las diferencias. Mucho más aún que el hecho de que no desee la sangre. Es la criatura más increíble del maldito universo. Y es sólo nuestra, pensé con orgullo.

"¡Odiarte!", exclamó Leo. "Debería. Siempre pienso que no puedo amarte más, y siempre te las arreglas para demostrarme lo contrario. Haces de mí un pelele, mujer", sonrió mientras besaba su frente.

"¿Cómo vamos a odiarte, mi amor? Esta es la más maravillosa de las noticias", sonreí, estrechándola entre mis brazos.

"¿Os hace felices, entonces?", preguntó, aún no muy convencida.

"Nunca hemos sido tan felices, créeme", sonrió Leo. "Once siglos pensando que esto jamás sucedería. Y ahí está. Una vez más, has obrado tu magia"

Una parte de mi mente registró que Faelenor salía de la habitación cerrando discretamente la puerta tras de sí. Besé a Nadya una vez más, y la intensidad de mi deseo me sorprendió incluso a mi mismo. Sin dudarlo un instante, empecé a deshacerme de sus ropas y de las mías, sintiendo como llegaba hasta mí el olor de su excitación. Pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que algo no encajaba en la escena. Aparté mi vista de Nadya, y me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Leo. Maldije para mis adentros. ¿Qué diablos le ocurre ahora? Normalmente tengo que empujarlo fuera de la cama para que me deje la mínima iniciativa, y ahora se limita a mirar con esa extraña expresión indecisa. Rebusqué en su mente, y lo que vi hizo que me incorporara de inmediato. El asintió, sabiendo que yo había percibido el motivo de sus dudas en mi mente.

"¿Qué ocurre?", gruñó Nadya.

"No sé, querida. ¿Es buena idea? Quiero decir, ¿no le haremos daño al cachorro?", preguntó Leo, dubitativo.

Nadya rió alegremente.

"¿Cómo vais a hacerle daño, Leo? No seas absurdo"

"Pero está ahí, en algún sitio dentro de ti", protesté yo.

Nadya suspiró con un gesto resignado, y se incorporó contra el cabezal de la cama, mirándonos con una sonrisa dulce.

"Confiad en mi, por favor. Lo último que querría hacer es dañar al pequeño. No le pasará nada, creedme. Entiendo más de esto que vosotros", dijo en tono paciente. "Vamos, venid conmigo", nos incitó con la más prometedora de sus sonrisas.

El delicioso aroma de su deseo me asaltó de nuevo, y no pude resistirme. Y esta vez, mi hermano también decidió rendirse. Aún así, intentamos ser en extremo cuidadosos. Una tarea que Nadya no dejaba de dificultarnos, provocándonos de forma imposible de resistir. Si intentábamos tomarla con delicadeza, sus caderas nos empujaban con fuerza, obligándonos a entrar con violencia. Si tratábamos de evitar placeres que pudieran agotarla, era ella quien nos los servía en bandeja. Fue el encuentro más agotador que he tenido en años. Luchar contra la voluntad de una mujer, y aún así intentar complacerla, no es tarea sencilla. Y de todos los malditos días en que hemos compartido lecho con Nadya, tiene que ser precisamente este en el que ella esté más imaginativa, brutal y decidida. Precisamente en el momento en que mi hermano y yo intentamos ser cuidadosos y delicados.

Comprobamos una vez más que la sed de Nadya no era el único apetito que había aumentado en estos días. En otro instante, nada me hubiera complacido más, pero cada segundo que se prolongaba el encuentro, me hacía temer más y más por el cachorro. Cuando todo terminó por fin, tuve que reprimir el deseo de saltar del lecho y pedirle a Faelenor que comprobara que nuestro hijo seguía bien. Barajaba esa idea, cuando sentí la vibración de la risa de Nadya sobre mi pecho.

"Todo está bien, queridos, tranquilos", sonrió.

"¿Estás segura?", preguntó Leo con inquietud, deslizando con suavidad su mano sobre el vientre de Nadya, como si con ese gesto pretendiera acariciar la criatura que crecía en él.

"Completamente segura. No sé lo que ha hecho Faelenor, pero ahora puedo... sentirlo", sonrió. "Y si vais a seguir siendo tan desesperantemente protectores, espero que pueda hacer lo mismo con vosotros"

"Eso sería estupendo, querida", sonreí, encantado con la idea.

"Y por cierto, Lyosha...", empezó, levantando un brusco bloqueo en sus pensamientos.

Imaginé que querría bombardearnos con preguntas acerca de los elfos, y me dispuse a huir de la habitación, a pesar de lo mucho que me apetecía quedarme en esa cama, estrechándola entre mis brazos. Leo buscó mi mirada, y señaló discretamente la puerta con los ojos, pensando lo mismo que yo. Pero ambos nos equivocábamos.

"Espero que estés en buenas relaciones con el Papa", dijo, con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Me llevó unos segundos comprender sus palabras. Y sólo caí en la cuenta cuando escuché la voz de Leo dejando escapar en un veloz italiano su blasfemia favorita.

"Lo jurasteis", volvió a sonreír Nadya.

"Pero querida, deberíamos renegociar los términos de ese acuerdo. Debes aceptar que las circunstancias han cambiado considerablemente desde el momento en que se hizo tal juramento. Lo que desde luego, lo invalida", intentó negociar mi hermano.

"No veo el motivo por el que debería invalidarse, querido. Nada ha cambiado desde entonces, y no se impuso ninguna condición si no recuerdo mal"

"¿Cómo puedes decir que nada ha cambiado, amor?", lo intenté yo. "Las circunstancias son completamente distintas. Y eso nos permite volver a tratar el tema sin faltar a nuestra palabra"

"Lo único que ha cambiado es que se ha producido aquello por lo que jurasteis tomarme por esposa. No obstante, soy una mujer razonable. Estoy dispuesta a renunciar a la intervención del Papa, ya que en ese particular no empeñasteis vuestra palabra"

"Pero cuando te dimos nuestra palabra, la situación era otra", protestó Leo.

"En absoluto. Yo dije que si me quedaba embarazada, haríais de mí una mujer honrada. Y tú juraste que así sería. Ahora estoy embarazada, y no veo dónde están ni el problema, ni la diferencia"

"Demonios, que cuando hice esa promesa, creí que se trataba de algo que jamás podría ocurrir", exclamó.

"Ah, pero ese no es mi problema", sonrió Nadya. "No hay cláusulas adicionales en este tratado, queridos. Nada que os exima de cumplir con vuestra palabra. Pensadlo, y veréis que tengo razón. Mientras tanto, prepararé el baño. Quizá una ducha os aclare las ideas"

Se deslizó fuera de la cama con una sonrisa pícara y entró en el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Leo y yo nos miramos, y rompimos a reír.

"Es increíble lo feliz que se siente cuando cree que consigue ganarnos la partida", sonrió Leo.

Reí entre dientes. Al igual que yo, mi hermano ha estado considerando muy en serio la absurda petición de Nadya. Puede que se trate de un ridículo gesto simbólico sin significado real entre los nuestros, pero precisamente por eso, no me siento capaz de negarle nada que pueda hacerla feliz. No ahora, cuando en ella se ha obrado el más sorprendente de los milagros. Siempre he envidiado a todas las criaturas que pueden reproducirse, dejar su huella, su legado más allá de su propia existencia, y el pensar que eso nunca sería posible para mí, no ha hecho más que conseguir que lo añore con más fuerza. Pero ahora que es posible, haré cualquier cosa por defender el fruto de mi semilla y a la mujer que lo lleva dentro. Y eso incluye complacerla en cualquier cosa que no la ponga en peligro.

"Deberíamos seguir discutiendo unos días", sonreí a mi vez. "Si aceptamos demasiado pronto, sospechará algo"

"Y nos dará tiempo para permitir que nuestra cabeza vuelva a su sitio y consideremos en serio la estupidez que estamos barajando", rió Leo.

Me uní a sus risas, sin poder recordar si en algún momento de mi eterna existencia he sido más feliz. La voz de Nadya nos llamó desde el baño, y nos reunimos con ella de inmediato. Pero el placer del baño no era para nosotros en esta ocasión. En la distancia, percibí el olor de Lisías y sus hermanos, quienes sin duda esperaban en el jardín para hablar con nosotros. Por mucho que me apeteciera pasar el día lejos de todo el mundo, y disfrutando simplemente de la compañía de mi familia, sé que hay mucho de lo que hablar.

"Lisías nos espera, Nadya. Tú disfruta del baño, nosotros debemos bajar a recibirlos", expliqué.

Ella me devolvió un gruñido molesto, pero no discutió. Hasta una criatura tan joven como Nadya, entiende que Lisías merece la deferencia de ser recibido cuanto antes. Leo y yo nos vestimos apresuradamente, y bajamos al salón. Abrimos la puerta para encontrarnos con cuatro sonrientes rostros que nos miraban con una mezcla de alegría y sana envidia.

Ahmed se abalanzó sobre nosotros, estrechando con fuerza nuestros cuellos.

"¡Esto es increíble!", rió. "¿Dónde está Nadya? Quiero verla con mis propios ojos"

"Está disfrutando de un baño. Aún tardará un rato en reunirse con nosotros", sonrió Leo, mirando con intención a Lisías.

Todos sabemos que esta no es una simple visita de cortesía para felicitarnos por la noticia. Hay mucho que planear sobre este tema.

"No la molestemos, entonces. Salgamos al jardín, allí podremos hablar sobre esto", susurró velozmente Lisías.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros hasta el cenador, y tomamos asiento a su abrigo. Nadie parecía ser el primero en querer hablar. Ni siquiera mi impaciente hermano inició la conversación. Permanecimos unos instantes en silencio, hasta que por fin, Lisías se molestó en poner en voz alta los pensamientos de todos.

"No podéis ocultarlo", dijo. "Comprendo que ese es el primer instinto, pero esto es demasiado difícil de esconder. Tarde o temprano, alguien lo descubrirá, y será peor que si vosotros mismos lo hubierais revelado"

"Ya he pensado en eso", mascullé yo. "Tendríamos que tener a Nadya encerrada durante todo el tiempo que la criatura esté en su vientre, y eso no es tarea fácil"

"Y después tendríamos que esconder al cachorro hasta que pueda pasar por un transformado. Y quién sabe cuánto puede tardar. Los mortales tardan una eternidad", añadió Leo.

"Pero los elfos no", protestó Aníbal. "Ni las hadas. O los Vainyis, ya puestos. Ellos alcanzan la madurez en pocos meses"

"Hermano, ya hemos discutido ese extremo", protestó Lisías. "No sabemos si el desarrollo de la criatura de Nadezhda va a seguir el ritmo de los mortales, o de los elfos. Y no sería justo encerrarlos a ambos durante años. Dejando al margen que dudo mucho que ella lo permitiera"

"Pero podríamos intentarlo", rezongó Ahmed. "Estoy seguro de que entre todos podríamos vigilar a la madre y a la criatura"

"No encerraré a Nadya en contra de su deseo", gruñó Leo. "Hasta ahora siempre me ha sobrado la fuerza de mis brazos para proteger a mi familia, y eso no tiene porque cambiar"

"Estoy de acuerdo", asentí. "Si supiera que sólo van a ser unos días, o unos pocos meses, consideraría la idea. Pero no me arriesgaré a someterla a un encierro de años"

"Creo que sería mucho mejor para todos que proclamáramos la noticia. Estoy convencido de que la mayoría de los nuestros se prestarán a cualquier cosa para proteger a vuestra compañera, por mucha envidia que sientan. Y eso será de gran ayuda contra otros seres... menos racionales", expuso Plauto. "Si sois vosotros quienes lo decís, parecerá que no teméis nada, y eso volverá a todos a vuestro favor. Si el rumor se extiende a vuestras espaldas os será más difícil garantizar la seguridad de la madre y la criatura. Los demás lo verán como una prueba de debilidad"

"Ese rumor no tiene por qué extenderse", protestó Ahmed.

"¿Bromeas?", espetó Lisías, dedicándole una sonrisa sarcástica. "Apenas hace unas horas que lo sabemos, y ya es un secreto a voces. No dudo de la lealtad de nuestra familia, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que pasará hasta que algún visitante se entere?"

"Faelenor se ha ofrecido a acogerla entre los elfos. Allí estará segura. Si alguien sabe mantener un secreto, ese es un elfo", sugirió Aníbal.

"No dejaremos a Nadya con los elfos", intervine. "Sé que hablo por los dos si digo que no pensamos separarnos de ella. Y nosotros no podemos estar ausentes de nuestra casa por mucho tiempo. Tenemos responsabilidades más allá de nuestras propias circunstancias personales"

"Está decidido", concluyó Leo. "Anunciaremos la noticia. Será lo más seguro para todos"

"Decidido entonces", aprobó Lisías. "Nosotros hablaremos con nuestras compañeras. Estoy seguro de que no tardarán en encontrar un modo de anunciar esta... novedad. Mientras tanto, vosotros informad a los miembros de vuestra familia que os han acompañado. Se sienten muy inquietos por Nadezhda. Puedo percibirlo incluso desde esta distancia"

Diablos. Me he olvidado por completo de ellos, y por la expresión de mi hermano puedo decir que a él le ha ocurrido lo mismo, sin necesidad de confirmarlo en sus pensamientos. Nos despedimos apresuradamente de Lisías y sus hermanos, y nos dirigimos a la mansión para buscar a nuestra familia.


	8. Capítulo 7 LEONARDO

**Jo... Ni un solo comentario… Snif… Jo… Podíais decirme algo, aunque sólo fuera para insultarme por dejar a Nadya embarazada… O para decirme que no os gusta… Snif.. Jo.. Os echo de menos… Snif… Y odio escribir si no sé lo que pensáis de lo que escribo.. **

**En fin, os dejo otro capítulo.. (snif)**

**Capítulo 7. LEONARDO.**

Caminé junto a Lyosha en silencio. Después de todo lo ocurrido, sobran las palabras. De todos modos, si mi hermano necesita de ellas, se limitará a buscarlas en mi mente. Ahora que ya hemos decidido hacer público el estado de Nadya, ardo en deseos de ver las caras de mi familia cuando sepan la noticia.

No pude reprimir una sonrisa al pensar de nuevo en lo que está sucediendo. Durante toda mi existencia he lamentado muchas veces ser lo que soy. En ocasiones por los actos que mi condición me empuja a cometer. A veces por añorar placeres humanos como la bebida o el sueño. Otras por la soledad que yo mismo me impuse al permanecer como nómada. O por tener que vivir oculto, luchando contra mi sed. Por no poder disfrutar del calor del sol en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Por la sed. Por un millón de pequeñas y grandes cosas. Y entre ellas, la esterilidad. Incluso cuando aún era un joven humano, siempre desee tener un hijo de mi sangre a quien poder enseñar y ver convertirse en hombre. Y ese deseo se me negó con la transformación. Con el paso de los años, aprendí a resignarme, pero siempre he envidiado a todas las criaturas que pueden recoger los frutos de su semilla. Y cuando ya había aprendido a vivir sin ver cumplido ese deseo, se me ofrece como el más maravilloso de los regalos. Sólo Nadya podía conseguir algo así. Mi pequeña, querida, increíble Nadya. A duras penas puedo contener el deseo de correr y brincar, o de hacer algo realmente estúpido, como subirme a bailar a lo alto del tejado. O casarme con ella. Hacerle jurar que será sólo nuestra hasta el fin de los días es una idea realmente tentadora en este instante.

"¿Y qué hay de tu reputación, hermano?", se burló Lyosha.

"¿Mi reputación?", reí. "Esto es lo mejor que podía pasarle a mi maldita reputación. Míralo de este modo, Lyosha. De todos los vampiros que han existido, sólo tú y yo hemos tenido lo necesario para plantar nuestra semilla. ¿Quién puede superar eso?"

"En realidad, por lo que Faelenor ha dicho, el mérito es de Nadya", sonrió.

"Pero eso no tiene porque ser necesariamente lo que le digamos a los demás", susurré en tono conspirador, haciendo que mi hermano riera a carcajadas.

"Y por supuesto, todos entenderán que queramos retener en exclusiva a la mujer que lleva nuestro fruto en su vientre, ¿no es así?", rió.

"Así es", aprobé. "El mejor colofón que puedo imaginar para una larga carrera jalonada de éxitos legendarios como sin duda es la mía", anuncié en tono melodramático, alzando mis manos al cielo.

"¿Has estado viendo películas con Nadya?", preguntó mi hermano.

"¿Se nota mucho?", respondí velozmente.

Cuando entramos en la mansión, aún me seguían las carcajadas de Lyosha. Me detuve en el vestíbulo, e iba a pronunciar los nombres de nuestra familia para que se reunieran con nosotros, cuando vi que no era necesario. Cuatro rostros nos miran desde lo alto de las escaleras con evidente angustia. Con una seña, les indicamos que nos siguieran al salón. Ya no hay motivo para esconder nuestra conversación a oídos indiscretos. La noticia se hará pública en breve, y eso les dará a los miembros de la familia de Lisías tema para murmurar enloquecidos durante semanas. No envidio la labor de sus compañeras en los próximos días. Van a tener a propios y extraños correteando por toda la casa para trasmitir cada pequeña novedad que descubran, olvidando cualquier tarea que les haya sido asignada.

"Habéis consultado a los elfos. ¿Qué os han dicho?", preguntó Ángelo con impaciencia, casi antes de tomar asiento.

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Habéis visto a Faelenor?", pregunté sorprendido. Estaba convencido de que aún no habría tenido contacto con ningún miembro de la familia de Lisías al margen de sus hermanos, hasta que decidiéramos sobre el futuro de Nadya.

"¿Es ese su nombre?", preguntó Glauco. "No, no lo hemos visto. Pero reconocería el olor de un elfo a leguas de distancia. Toda la maldita casa huele a flores"

"Y no es difícil imaginar que vosotros lo habéis traído para saber que le ocurre a Nadya", replicó Ángelo con una mueca irónica, como si dijera: '¿no es obvio?'.

"¿Está bien Nadya? ¿Puedo verla?", preguntó Sue.

"Está perfectamente, querida", sonrió Lyosha. "Y sí, hemos consultado a los elfos, ya que Lisías no podía darnos ninguna respuesta"

"¿Vais a decirnos de una vez lo que le ocurre, o daremos muchas vueltas más?", insistió Ángelo.

"Tranquilo, primo. ¿Te parecemos angustiados? Déjanos regodearnos en la noticia, os aseguro que es lo más sorprendente que habéis oído jamás", respondí, sonriendo divertido. Adoro tener secretos que todos desean conocer. Disfrutar con la ansiedad en sus rostros es hilarante.

Los contemplamos unos instantes más, viendo como la impaciencia los consumía. Finalmente, asentí en dirección a mi hermano, permitiéndole que fuera él quien diera la noticia. Yo prefiero concentrarme en sus expresiones. Van a ser estupendas.

"Nadya espera un hijo nuestro", soltó a bocajarro.

Por un segundo, no pasó nada. Sus rostros permanecieron inalterables, como si no comprendieran al momento la inmensidad de la noticia. Poco a poco, la idea fue haciendo mella en su mente, y nos devolvieron las más perfectas expresiones de sorpresa e incredulidad que jamás he visto. Ojos abiertos de par en par, bocas conformando una o alucinada. Cabezas que se sacuden intentando aclararse, como si creyeran que sus oídos les engañan.

"¿Está...?", empezó Sue, incapaz de encontrar una palabra que creyó que jamás volvería a pronunciar.

"¿Un hijo?", exclamó Glauco. "¿Se trata de una broma?"

Negamos con la cabeza. Se miraron entre ellos, con expresión alucinada. Sólo Gino parecía menos sorprendido que los demás. Para alguien que lleva tan poco tiempo entre los nuestros, es imposible comprender la enormidad de esa noticia. Aún no sabe lo suficiente.

"Por todos los demonios del maldito infierno. Esa si que es una gran noticia. Seréis la envidia de todo nuestro condenado mundo", rió Ángelo con más que evidente alegría. "Al final no me voy a arrepentir de que fueras tú precisamente quien me transformara, maldito florentino"

"Mi más sincera enhorabuena", sonrió Gino, poniéndose en pie. "Pero creí que me habíais dicho que no podíamos tener hijos", añadió, mirándonos con suspicacia.

"Y así es, querido. Es la primera vez que algo así ocurre. Ni te imaginas lo que significa", sonrió Lyosha.

"Y habéis decidido hacer pública la noticia. Es lo más inteligente", aprobó Glauco. "Así todos pensarán que no teméis nada. Eso conseguirá que os respeten aún más"

"¿Qué diablos van a temer? Cualquier miembro de nuestra casa daría la vida por Nadya antes de esto. Ahora la protegerán como al más valioso de nuestros tesoros", sonrió Ángelo.

Una oleada de orgullo me recorrió al escuchar sus palabras. Mi hermano me miró sonriente, pensando sin duda lo mismo que yo. Ya sabíamos que todos los miembros de nuestra familia aprecian a Nadya, pero no hemos estado lo suficiente en casa en el último año como para darnos cuenta de la intensidad real de ese afecto. Su labor ha sido tan extraordinariamente eficaz, que se ha ganado no solo el respeto, sino el amor de todos sus primos. Y eso no es tarea fácil.

"Lo más complicado va a ser proteger a Nadya de Nadya. A vosotros no hace falta que os digamos como es", sonrió Glauco.

"Ya hemos pensado en eso", masculló Lyosha. "Y no creas que hemos encontrado una solución. Pero te aseguro, primo, que si tengo que encadenarla para que no haga tonterías, lo haré. Si algo le pasara a ese cachorro por un esfuerzo innecesario o una de sus locuras..."

"Tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos con ella. Y tendréis que ayudarnos en eso", ordené innecesariamente. Cualquiera de ellos está más que dispuesto a triplicar su trabajo si con eso consigue ayudar a Nadya y al futuro cachorro.

"Por supuesto que sí. Yo me encargaré de casi todo. Llevo un año trabajando con ella. No seré tan rápida, pero puedo hacerlo", se ofreció Sue.

"Y nosotros organizaremos a los hombres para que siempre esté vigilada sin que se de cuenta, no os preocupéis por eso", añadió Glauco.

"Oh, por favor", protestó Gino. "Está embarazada, no enferma. Nada va a pasarle con un mínimo de precaución"

Me giré hacia él, con expresión molesta, y de inmediato me obligué a serenarme. Él no se da cuenta de la importancia de esto. De lo delicada que es Nadya. De lo... La voz afectada de Gino interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos y evitó el monólogo de recriminaciones que estaba empezando a surgir en mi mente.

"No me mires así, Leo. Entiendo la importancia que esto tiene para vosotros, pero creo que de todos los presentes soy sin duda el que más sabe de este tema. Tendrás que confiar en mí"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?", espetó Lyosha, empezando a perder la paciencia.

Gino se está pasando de la raya. Un hombre tan joven no debe actuar de ese modo, llevando la contraria a la vista de los demás a su creador y sus cabezas de familia. No es cortés, y Lyosha sólo lo disculpa por el poco tiempo que lleva entre los nuestros, y porque las circunstancias aún no me han permitido darle unas cuantas reglas de educación básicas.

"¿No te ha explicado Leo a qué me dedicaba antes de retirarme?", sonrió Gino, mirando en mi dirección.

"¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hacías para ganarte la vida cuando eras mortal. Y no veo que importancia puede tener eso ahora", gruñí.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, explicándole lo inapropiado de su conducta, Gino me interrumpió de nuevo con una risa alegre.

"Debí imaginarlo. Sólo te interesaba mi cuerpo", se burló con afectación. "Mi querido niño, yo soy ginecólogo. He traído más criaturas al mundo de las que puedes imaginar. Si alguien de los presentes sabe de embarazos, ese soy yo"

Esa si que es una noticia. Una parte de mi mente se había dado cuenta hace tiempo que seres tan poco acostumbrados a esto como nosotros no podrían atender al parto de Nadya. Pero había preferido desechar esa idea hasta que me viera obligado a volver a ella de nuevo, en un vano intento de que mi preocupación no empañara mi alegría. Pero la idea seguía ahí, en alguna parte de mi cabeza, provocándome una comezón incómoda en las tripas.

"Pero nunca has atendido al parto de un vampiro. No sabemos lo que puede ocurrir", objetó Lyosha.

"Un parto es un parto. De una mujer, una vaca o una gata. ¿Por qué iba a ser distinto para un vampiro? Al fin y al cabo, nuestra fisiología es humana en su base. Quizá los órganos no funcionen, o parezcan no funcionar, pero el principio forzosamente debe ser el mismo", explicó en tono magistral. "Si queréis, la examinaré, y veré si todo va bien. Dudo que un análisis funcione, así que tendré que hacer las cosas como hace años, pero puedo hacerlo. Confiad en mí. Era bueno en mi trabajo"

Lyosha y yo nos miramos unos instantes, intentando tomar una decisión.

"Si eso es cierto, puede ayudar, hermano. Pero alguien tendrá que supervisarlo", sugerí.

Lyosha asintió con suavidad. En un rápido murmullo, me explicó lo que su planificadora mente ya había empezado a imaginar.

"Faelenor, o alguien de su casa que él elija, podría ayudarle. Los elfos también traen criaturas al mundo. Muy diferentes tendríamos que ser los vampiros para que entre los dos no consigan averiguar como debe hacerse esto con Nadya", explicó.

"Os aseguro que si encuentro algo que sobrepase mi experiencia, consultaré con quien vosotros decidáis. Pero dadme un voto de confianza, por favor. Necesito devolveros de algún modo el tiempo que me habéis regalado. No pienso pasarme toda la eternidad en deuda con vosotros", sonrió Gino.

Miré una vez más a Lyosha, y supe cual era su decisión. No hace falta que la exprese en voz alta. Puedo interpretar cada gesto de mi hermano como si yo mismo me mirara a un espejo.

"De acuerdo. Pero primero hablaremos con Faelenor. Me gustaría conocer su opinión en este asunto antes de tomar una decisión definitiva", acepté.

"Y mientras tanto, seguiremos el plan original. Quiero a Nadya vigilada veinticuatro horas al día. Intentaremos estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible, pero el resto, la quiero protegida por uno de vosotros. Acompañadla a cazar, a los ordenadores, a donde haga maldita la falta, pero si se os despista un solo instante...", empezó Lyosha, en tono de velada amenaza.

"Eso no ocurrirá", lo interrumpió Glauco. "Cuidaremos de ella como si de nuestra propia hembra se tratara"

"Está bien. Pues empezad ahora mismo. Nosotros vamos a buscar a Faelenor", ordené.

Salimos al vestíbulo y nuestros primos se dirigieron la puerta trasera en busca de Nadya. Antes de que llegaran a alcanzarla, Lyosha le hizo una seña a Ángelo, que se aproximó con expresión inquisitiva.

"¿Habéis hecho ya lo que dijimos en el avión?", musitó velozmente.

"Por supuesto, Aleksei", sonrió maliciosamente. "Sólo falta decidir el cómo"

"Estupendo", aprobé yo. "Concretaremos los detalles cuando terminemos con el elfo"

Ángelo nos volvió a regalar su sonrisa, y salió apresuradamente en pos de sus primos. Antes de que pudiéramos concentrarnos en el rastro del elfo, el suave olor de las compañeras de Lisías nos asaltó desde lo alto de las escaleras.

"¡Amigos!", exclamó Shannen, palmeando encantada. "¡Qué increíble noticia!"

"Cuando Lisías nos lo dijo, pensamos que intentaba burlarse de nosotras. No sería la primera vez", sonrió Alejandra, mucho más serena que su burbujeante hermana.

"Sandra y yo vamos a preparar un baile para mañana al anochecer. Será la ocasión perfecta para celebrar la noticia, y hacerla pública", canturreó Shannen, alegremente.

"Y por favor, amigos, prometedme que después de esto nos tendréis un tiempo sin noticias sorprendentes. Cada vez que venís a esta casa, resulta imposible controlar a los miembros de nuestra familia"

"Es cierto", sonrió Shannen de nuevo. "Antes de vuestra última visita, todos habíamos llegado a pensar que jamás sentaríais cabeza. Y no sólo lo hacéis, e inesperadamente, sino que aún encima os convertís en hermanos. Y después, nuestro compañero os ofrece la más deseada de las alianzas. Creí que jamás superaríais los rumores que esa visita generó, pero una vez más os habéis superado a vosotros mismos"

"Nos tomaremos esas palabras como un halago", me burlé, ante la crítica velada de su comentario.

"No estoy segura de que debáis hacerlo", repuso Alejandra con una media sonrisa. "Pero no os entretendremos más. Imagino que buscabais a Faelenor. Está en el jardín, y os espera"

"No ha querido que le asignáramos ninguna habitación", refunfuñó Shannen. "Dice que se siente más seguro durmiendo entre los árboles, ¿os lo podéis creer? Por muchos elfos que vea, jamás llegaré a acostumbrarme a sus rarezas, os lo aseguro"

Lyosha y yo rompimos a reír mientras nos dirigíamos al jardín a buscar a Faelenor. A las mujeres de Lisías no les hace la más mínima gracia que rechace su hospitalidad, pero en realidad, no es una falta de cortesía, sino una actitud muy lógica en un elfo. El bosque les ofrece más refugio y comodidad de lo que ellas podrán proporcionarle jamás. Ninguno se siente cómodo encerrado en nuestras grandes mansiones, lejos de los árboles y la tierra, de la que extraen toda su fuerza.

Lo encontramos en la linde del bosque, sentado en la gruesa rama de un árbol, apoyado contra su tronco y perdido en sus pensamientos. Al percibir nuestra presencia, se sitúo frente a nosotros con un ágil salto.

"Haréis público el estado de vuestra compañera", afirmó.

Lyosha y yo cruzamos una breve mirada antes de asentir. Nos importan muy poco los consejos que sus ancestros tengan que ofrecer acerca de este particular. Ya hemos tomado una decisión, y esta es inamovible. A mi hermano le gusta meditar acerca de cada paso a tomar. No es indeciso, pero si muy planificador. Pero una vez que cree tenerlo todo atado, jamás retrocede ni un paso. Yo me decido por el impulso del momento, y sólo Lyosha puede frenar mis arrebatos, pero igualmente, cuando sé lo que deseo hacer, ni el mismísimo diablo puede hacerme cambiar de opinión. No hace falta decir que no lo conseguirá un puñado de orejotas.

"Eso es porque eres un testarudo", sonrió Lyosha.

"Yo prefiero considerarme un hombre de firmes convicciones", repliqué.

"¿No son sinónimos?", intervino Faelenor, sin sorprenderse lo más mínimo de nuestro intercambio de frases. Sabe que mi hermano puede leer la mente, y estando como está tan acostumbrado a los trucos de magia de salón, sabe ignorarlos desde que aún era un crío apegado a las faldas de las hembras.

"Es posible. Pero mi frase es más cortés. Y las formas lo son todo", sonreí

"Mis antepasados están satisfechos con vuestra decisión", aprobó. "Siempre es bueno para un hombre mostrarse ajeno al miedo. Lo hace más temible a ojos de sus enemigos"

"No obstante, no creo que tengamos nada que temer. Al menos entre nos nuestros", replicó Lyosha.

"Eso es cierto", asintió Faelenor con seriedad. "Haciendo pública la noticia, todos considerarán a Nadezhda como un tesoro que vuestra especie al completo debe proteger. No puede ser de otro modo, es una esperanza de futuro para todos. Aunque no podemos decir lo mismo de las demás criaturas. Que los vampiros puedan reproducirse, supone una amenaza para muchos"

"Absurdo. Si quisiéramos, podríamos convertir a toda la maldita especie humana. No necesitamos el fruto de una mujer para extendernos", repliqué.

"Pero no lo hacéis", sonrió Faelenor. "Muchos milenios llevan los vampiros poblando la tierra, y su número no ha crecido demasiado. La Naturaleza es sabia, Leonardo. No deberías tentarla"

Me encogí de hombros, sabiendo que había perdido ese combate. Algo en nosotros nos impide transformar a los humanos indiscriminadamente. Quizá el dolor, quizá algo más. Quizá un instinto atávico impreso en nuestros genes, que nos dice que esa no es la forma de hacer las cosas, que las consecuencias de esas acciones pueden ser imprevisibles.

"Es el instinto que nos obliga a conservar el equilibrio, hermano", sugirió Lyosha. "No sabemos tanto de eso como los elfos, pero si convivimos con ello día tras día. Nuestro instinto nos protege, y protege a la Naturaleza"

"Así es", aprobó Faelenor.

"Y hablando de instintos", intervine. "Nuestro primer y más ávido instinto es proteger a Nadya. Necesitaremos la ayuda de los elfos. No hay precedente para esto entre los nuestros, y alguien tendrá que encargarse de la evolución de su preñez, y del parto"

"Ya habíamos considerado esa idea. Mientras estéis aquí, me encargaré yo mismo. Y en cuanto volváis a casa, os enviaré a alguien de los que viven próximos a vosotros. Hay un asentamiento no muy lejano a vuestra casa, como ya le he explicado a Lisías"

"Mi primo quiere ayudaros. Trabajaba haciendo venir cachorros al mundo cuando aún era mortal. Quizá a los dos os venga bien esa ayuda. Es un recién transformado, y la serenidad de tu especie le hará mucho bien", sugirió Lyosha.

"No hay problema. Nada sabemos acerca de lo que puede ocurrir, pero es de suponer que no será muy distinto a lo que ocurre con el resto de las especies. Cualquiera que tenga conocimientos sobre este tema, puede resultar de utilidad"

"Decidido entonces", aprobé. "Si no hay nada más que tratar, volveremos junto a Nadya"

"Esperad un instante. Hay una tarea que me gustaría que llevarais a cabo. No os ocupará demasiado tiempo", nos detuvo Faelenor.

Lyosha y yo nos miramos reticentes. En cualquier otro instante, habríamos aceptado sin dudarlo, pero en pocas horas el estado de Nadya estaría en boca de todos, y ambos preferimos estar junto a ella. Por mucho que no temamos problemas, nos gusta demasiado protegerla como para dejarla sola en ese trance.

"Sé lo que pensáis, amigos. A mis oídos ya ha llegado la noticia del baile. Pero no os preocupéis. Lo que deseo encargaros, no os ocupará más que unas pocas horas", sonrió Faelenor. "Estaréis de vuelta antes de que vuestra compañera haya elegido un vestido adecuado"

"Debí imaginar que con esas orejas estarías al tanto de todo", me burlé.

"¿Nunca has oído que en todos los cuerpos existe una proporción inalterable, Leonardo? Mis orejas son grandes incluso entre los míos, pero no te imaginas la de beneficios que eso me reporta en otras partes de mi anatomía", sonrió Faelenor con malicia.

"¡Diablos!", exclamé. "Así que es por eso que todos me dicen siempre lo larga que tengo la lengua. La divina proporción"

"Mi hermano no se calla ni debajo del agua, Falenor. Es mejor que dejes las pullas con él, y más de esta naturaleza, o jamás llevaremos a cabo tu encomienda. Seguiréis discutiendo hasta el fin de los tiempos", rió Lyosha.

Falenor me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, como retándome a seguir con ese combate en una situación más propicia. Le devolví la mirada, sonriendo a mi vez, con mi mejor gesto de 'aquí te espero'

"Se trata de una tarea sencilla", explicó, sosteniéndome aún una divertida mirada. "Lamento pediros algo tan por debajo de vuestra capacidad, pero para los nuestros resultaría imposible llevar a cabo lo que tengo en mente. Y, como ya os he dicho, mis ancestros han decidido que debéis ser vosotros quienes os encarguéis junto con Lisías de llevar a cabo este tipo de misiones. Prevén para vosotros un destino del que no puedo hablar, pero que sin duda resultará de vuestro agrado"

Malditos elfos y sus malditos misterios. No pueden decirle a un hombre tan ambicioso como yo que un gran futuro se abre ante él y no aclararle nada más. Pero los conozco lo suficiente como para saber que insistir no servirá de nada, así que cerré la boca con un ligero gruñido, y esperé a ver que más tenía que decir, mientras mi hermano me miraba divertido.

"Os llevaré hasta un lugar en el bosque. Entraréis en una cueva, y recuperaréis para nosotros una espada que nos fue robada hace años", explicó Faelenor.

"¿Una cueva? ¿Y los elfos no fueron a recuperar su espada en estos años?", masculló Lyosha, irritado. Entendí al punto el motivo de su irritación, y gruñí a mi vez.

"Se trata de un condenado nido de goblins, ¿verdad?", rezongué.

"Exactamente", sonrió Faelenor.

"¡Qué asco!", exclamé.

"Y qué aburrido", masculló mi hermano.

Tiene toda la razón. Matar a un goblin no es más difícil que pisar una cucaracha. Son seres pequeños e insignificantes, más débiles que el más diminuto de los humanos. Y además repugnantes, hieden como el maldito infierno. Tardaremos semanas en arrancarnos su olor de encima. Los vampiros jamás nos acercamos a ellos, ofenden nuestro refinado olfato. Los elfos tampoco se aproximan a sus guaridas, pero por un motivo bien distinto. Su magia es tan poderosa como la de ellos, y no tienen protección alguna frente a sus conjuros. Y un elfo no es un vampiro. No son guerreros, no saben luchar, ya que gracias a su magia no lo necesitan. Cualquier goblin podría acabar con un elfo. Para nosotros no son más que un desagradable aperitivo. Resistimos su magia como la de cualquier otra criatura, y apenas nos hace falta la fuerza de nuestra mano abierta para librarnos de ellos. Es una encomienda asquerosa y demasiado fácil.

"No podemos hacerlo nosotros, lo sabéis. Y creedme, no os lo pediría de no ser importante. Esa espada nos permitirá enfrentarnos al elemental del fuego si finalmente los sellos se quiebran. Y si vuelve a nuestras manos, restauraremos en parte el equilibrio", explicó Faelenor.

"Maldita sea. ¿Y no podíais pedírselo a Lisías?", protesté.

"Podíamos pedírselo a cualquier vampiro que ya haya desarrollado resistencia a la magia ¿Es eso lo que quieres que hagamos?", sonrió Faelenor, sabiendo de antemano cuál iba a ser nuestra respuesta.

"Diablos, no. No envíes a niños a hacer el trabajo de un hombre. Aunque sea un trabajo tan estúpido como este", mascullé.

Sin una sola palabra más trepó hasta un árbol, y comenzó a saltar de rama en rama a gran velocidad. La primera vez, fue divertido. La segunda, tuvo su gracia. Pero ya empiezo a hartarme de correr por las copas de los árboles como un maldito mono. Empiezo a recordar porque visito tan poco a los elfos. Tras adentrarnos en el bosque bastantes kilómetros, empecé a percibir en la distancia el rastro lejano de los goblins. Asqueroso. Y eso que aún debíamos estar lejos. Unos cuantos minutos después corriendo como simios enloquecidos, Faelenor saltó de los árboles y mi hermano y yo no tardamos en reunirnos con él en un claro del bosque.

"Veo que habéis dejado de respirar. Esa facultad vuestra resulta de gran utilidad en estos casos", sonrió.

"No me gusta nada hacerlo", masculló Lyosha. "Es como quedarse ciego. Pero maldito si pienso siquiera seguir aguantando su olor"

"Yo no lo encuentro tan exagerado", replicó Faelenor, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero desde luego, tampoco tengo vuestro olfato. Sin embargo, puedo deciros que si deseáis alimentaros antes de entrar, hay un par de jabalís de buen tamaño a pocos pasos en dirección sur"

"No me apetece", rezongué. "Prefiero acabar con esto cuanto antes. Y además, no lo necesitamos. Cualquiera de nosotros podría acabar con todos esos malditos bichos solo y medio muerto de hambre"

"Lo mismo digo", gruñó Lyosha. "Aunque al salir quizá podamos cazar algo, hermano. Estaré de tan mal humor por culpa de su hedor, que necesitaré entretenerme un rato"

"Sé que podéis acabar con ellos con vuestras manos desnudas y sin esfuerzo. Pero preferiríamos que se hiciera limpiamente. Entráis, tomáis la espada y salís. Es mejor que no matéis a ninguna de esas criaturas a menos que sea imprescindible. Y conozco muy bien a los vampiros, así que me explicaré: imprescindible quiere decir exactamente eso. Que uno de ellos os mire mal, no supone una situación que os obligue a matarlos"

"¿Y por qué diablos tenemos que hacerlo así?", protestó Lyosha.

"Los goblins tienen un papel en lo que está por venir. No puedo revelaros como ni de que modo, pero debéis confiar en mí. Son importantes, y no hay muchos. A ser posible, preferiríamos no prescindir de ninguno"

"Maldita sea. Esa condenada posibilidad de batalla con los elementales nos va a traer muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Deberíamos ir a buscarlos, romper los malditos sellos y acabar con todos de una dichosa vez", mascullé. "Y así evitaríamos arrastrarnos por un nido de goblins"

"Ojalá fuera tan sencillo, Leonardo. Pero no podemos acabar con ellos. Eso terminaría con el mundo tal como lo conocemos. El equilibrio nunca volvería a restablecerse. Todo se desmoronaría bajo nuestros pies", explicó Faelenor.

"De acuerdo. Lo haremos a vuestro modo", gruñí. "Pero procura que no haya más goblins en el futuro"

"No sé si podré darte mi palabra sobre eso", sonrió. "La entrada está bajo esa gran roca. Yo me alejaré unos pasos, y os esperaré fuera"

"No parece gran cosa, hermano. ¿Por qué no lo echamos a suertes? Así sólo uno de nosotros tendrá que aguantar su hedor", sugerí.

"¡No!", exclamó Faelenor, espantado, antes de que Lyosha pudiera aceptar mi ofrecimiento. "Tenéis que entrar los dos"

Lo miramos, demandando una explicación que sabíamos no llegaría. Por supuesto, se trata de un maldito asunto de elfos. Podemos pasarnos la eternidad sentados frente a la entrada del nido, y no llegaremos a arrancarle una condenada palabra. Pues al diablo con todo, pensé lanzando la roca con furia lejos de mí, lo que provocó un chasquido reprobador de Faelenor, y una carcajada de mi hermano.

En cuanto la roca dejó libre el paso, una oleada de olor fétido llegó hasta nosotros, consiguiendo que Lyosha cesara bruscamente en su risa. Blasfemé en todos los idiomas que conozco y él añadió nuevos e imaginativos improperios a los muchos que yo conozco. Ni nos molestamos en aferrarnos a las paredes de la gruta para trepar. Cuanto antes terminemos con esto, mejor. Nos dejamos caer en el agujero que se abría ante nuestros pies, resbalando por la tierra durante lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque probablemente no pasaron ni treinta segundos hasta que nuestros pies tocaron tierra de nuevo.

Un único corredor mal iluminado con un par de antorchas se extendía ante nuestros ojos. Caminamos a través de él ligeramente agachados, y evitando respirar. Para un goblin, esto debe ser un techo alto y cómodo, pero para dos hombres de más de dos metros es una maldita ratonera. Un par de minutos más tarde llegamos a lo que parecía un 'salón'. Una estancia casi circular excavada en la roca, y más iluminada que el pasillo que dejamos a nuestras espaldas. ¿He dicho ya que estos bichos son como ratas? Están sin civilizar por completo. Vagan por sus pasadizos excavados en la piedra y la tierra, desnudos, casi sin luz, sin agua corriente y durmiendo en el suelo allí donde les entra el sueño. Mis agudos ojos percibieron a dos de esas horribles criaturas pequeñas, grasientas y deformes al comienzo del siguiente corredor, sentados frente a frente y hablando en su extraño idioma. Debe tratarse de una conversación muy interesante, porque mueven sus largos y escuálidos dedos y brazos sin parar, gesticulando de forma exagerada. Mi hermano y yo nos miramos.

"Ahí están", murmuré "Si supiera una sola palabra de ese absurdo lenguaje suyo, podríamos interrogarlos. Tu maldito talento de rastreador no sirve de nada si no puedes olfatear"

"No te preocupes. Ya he estado en nidos de goblins antes. No son muy imaginativos. Toda la maldita gruta es un corredor recto que se abre de tarde en tarde en confortables salones como este", explicó con sarcasmo. "Sólo tendremos que seguirlo hasta el final, y salir por el otro lado. Siempre hay dos entradas"

Lo miré con curiosidad. Yo ya he visto goblins antes, por supuesto. Salen al exterior a buscar alimento, y aunque no es sencillo encontrarlos, en una existencia tan larga como la nuestra no es sorprendente coincidir con ellos en los bosques. Son carroñeros, y los restos que los vampiros abandonamos al alimentarnos, les resultan un bocado tentador. Pero jamás he entrado en uno de sus nidos. Su hedor se encarga de mantenerme alejado de ellos de forma mucho más efectiva que si supiera que son monstruos enormes de dos cabezas capaces de arrancarme la mía de un bocado. El miedo no es la baza fuerte de casi ningún vampiro y si pensara que son criaturas monstruosas e inmensamente fuertes sería una tentación difícil de resistir. Pero estos bichos sólo son un asco. Me pregunté que demonios había llevado a mi hermano a entrar en sus nidos, y aunque supuse que no me hablaría de ello hasta que nos hubiéramos alejado de todo esto, no pude resistir lanzarle una pulla.

"Te codeabas con lo mejor de la sociedad, ¿no es verdad, mi digno hermano mayor?", me burlé.

"Y terminar contigo no ha sido más que la conclusión lógica de mi historia", masculló.

"Yo también te quiero", reí, mientras entraba en la estancia circular, agradeciendo por fin el poder ponerme de pie.

Los goblins nos vieron de inmediato y corrieron hacia nosotros. A un par de metros, se detuvieron y murmuraron unas palabras en su idioma. Sentí algo a mí alrededor, una suerte de energía y reí a carcajadas sabiendo lo que había ocurrido. Ellos nos miraron con sorpresa. Y pánico.

"No somos elfos, bichitos. Vuestra magia no nos hace nada", me burlé.

Murmuraron entre ellos aterrorizados, y supuse que acababan de darse cuenta de lo que somos en realidad.

"Si", asintió Lyosha. "Imagino que esa palabra que repiten significa vampiros"

"Espero que sea eso. Porque si vuelvo a escuchar chupasangres en los próximos días, voy a matar a alguien", repliqué en tono ligero.

Una vez más, las criaturas nos miraron, y repitieron el conjuro que habían lanzado segundos antes. Por supuesto, nada ocurrió.

"Creo que empiezo a pillarle el truco a ese estúpido idioma suyo", sonrió Lyosha.

Y frunciendo el ceño un segundo como si quisiera forzar su memoria con ese gesto, repitió las palabras de los goblins a la perfección. Al momento, cayeron al suelo, retorciéndose entre gemidos. Lyosha y yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

"¿Qué has hecho?", pregunté aturdido.

"No tengo ni la más remota idea, hermano, pero desde luego ha funcionado", rió.

"¡Por todos los diablos, ya lo creo que sí!", exclamé. "Vamos, continuemos avanzando. Quiero ver si yo también puedo hacer eso"

Entramos en un nuevo corredor, y otra sala, y otro corredor, una y otra vez sin toparnos con un solo goblin. Cuando ya había renunciado a seguir la cuenta, llegamos a lo que parecía el final de la gruta. Una estancia más amplia e iluminada que las anteriores, repleta de bichos hasta el último milímetro, agolpados contra sus paredes. En el fondo, se agolpaban multitud de objetos de la más variada naturaleza. Copas, joyas, arcos, dagas, y una espada que parecía brillar con luz propia, cuidadosamente apartada del resto y colocada sobre una roca que parecía servirle de altar.

"Esa debe ser la espada de los elfos. Si me concentro, puedo sentir el olor de los orejotas saliendo de ella", murmuró Lyosha.

"Pues vamos. Estoy harto de esto", mascullé, entrando en la sala, seguido por mi hermano.

Las criaturas se alzaron de inmediato, intentando rodearnos. Antes de que pudieran aproximarse demasiado, algo en sus dormidos instintos debió decirles que no es normal que dos hombres se planten en el medio de su cuartel general sin la más mínima prevención, ni rastro de miedo. Murmuraron entre ellos, usando el mismo término que había escuchado antes a los dos que se retorcían a nuestras espaldas.

"Definitivamente, eso debe querer decir vampiros", comentó Lyosha distraídamente, caminando hacia la espada.

"Supongo que sí", repliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

En cuanto dimos unos pasos, dos de ellos intentaron situarse frente a nosotros, gritando unas cuantas palabras en su lengua. Una vez más sentí esa extraña corriente de energía a mi alrededor, y supuse que de nuevo se trataba de su magia. Me concentré en lo que había oído, y repetí en voz alta sus palabras. Al instante, los dos goblins ardían hasta las cenizas mientras los demás se escabullían por el corredor, presas del pánico.

"Muy espectacular, hermano", sonrió Lyosha. "Pero has faltado a la petición del elfo. Estos dos están muertos"

"Al diablo con el elfo y con los malditos goblins", reí. "Ha sido muy divertido"

Tomamos la espada y no nos llevó ni un segundo encontrar el corredor que llevaba al exterior. Tendríamos que arrastrarnos como topos, pero siempre sería mejor eso que volver a soportar su hedor desandando el camino. Después de unos metros, mi hermano dejó de arrastrarse frente a mí, y supe que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino al escuchar como la piedra que sellaba esta entrada, idéntica a la anterior, se deslizaba dejando entrar el aire fresco y la luz.

Salimos al exterior, respirando por primera vez desde que nos acercamos a la entrada, y saboreando el aire casi libre del hedor de los goblins. Faelenor que, como no podía ser de otro modo, ya sabía lo de las dos entradas, nos esperaba apoyado tranquilamente contra el tronco de un grueso árbol. Sin decir ni palabra, mi hermano se acercó y le tendió la espada, que el elfo tomó con expresión casi devota. La guardó entre sus ropas, y se volvió hacia nosotros con una sonrisa torcida pintada en su bello rostro.

"¿Se puede saber qué ha ocurrido ahí dentro?"

Lyosha y yo cruzamos una mirada, y le devolvimos la más beatífica de nuestras expresiones.

"¿Qué iba a ocurrir?", comenté yo. "Entramos, recuperamos la espada, y salimos"

"Y creéis que yo no he notado la magia", replicó Faelenor con una sonrisa torcida. "Mis antepasados no se equivocaron con vosotros, pero no sabéis cuanto lamento que esto haya ocurrido en mi tiempo. Me va a costar mucho controlaros"

"¿Controlarnos?", rió a carcajadas Lyosha. "Somos vampiros, amigo. Nadie nos controla"

"Tómalo como un modo de hablar, Aleksei", replicó. "Deberíamos irnos. Estoy seguro que deseareis volver junto a Nadezhda antes de que lleguen los invitados"

"Un momento, amigo", lo detuve. "Nombrar a Nadya no te servirá de nada esta vez. Los tres sabemos que ahí dentro ha ocurrido algo, y merecemos una explicación, ¿no crees?"

El elfo me sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse. Su boca se contrajo en una fina línea, como reforzando su intención de no decir ni palabra. Miró a Lyosha como buscando su apoyo, pero si cree que eso va a ocurrir, es que no tiene muy clara la relación que existe entre mi hermano y yo.

"Estoy con Leo en esto, Faelenor. Me gustaría saber que está pasando"

Faelenor nos miró durante largo rato, en el que ninguno de nosotros se movió ni un milímetro, tanteando la intensidad de nuestra determinación. Finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro de rendición.

"Os diré lo que pueda, que no es mucho. Pero, os lo advierto. No responderé ni a una sola pregunta más. Podemos quedarnos en este bosque hasta el fin de los tiempos si ese es vuestro deseo, pero no me arrancaréis más información de la que me está permitido revelar"

"Me parece justo", aceptó Lyosha.

"Ya os he dicho que los ancestros os han elegido a vosotros en concreto para detener lo que está ocurriendo. Los elfos no hacemos nada al azar, por mucho que podáis pensar que es así. Desde el mismo instante en que impusimos los sellos, empezamos a prepararnos para su rotura, y ni un solo momento desde entonces hemos dejado de buscar. Empezábamos a desesperar cuando supimos que Lisías había sellado una alianza. Supimos con quien, buscamos en nuestros recuerdos, y la solución apareció por fin. Tenéis que comprender que Lisías es el único de los vampiros que lucharon junto a nosotros en la primera guerra contra los elementales, que aún sigue sobre la tierra. Es mucho lo que nos une a él, y sus poderes y su sabiduría son aún mucho mayores de lo que imagináis. Si él os había elegido, teníamos que saber si erais la respuesta a nuestros dilemas. Grandes hazañas os esperan, y un gran futuro se abre ante vosotros si sois los hombres que todos piensan que sois. Pero el camino será largo y difícil, y debemos prepararos adecuadamente. Esto no ha sido más que una prueba. Y una respuesta. Ahora estamos seguros de que la elección no ha sido errónea. Y eso es bueno para todos", terminó con una sonrisa.

"Espera un segundo", demandó Lyosha, alzando una mano, mientras fruncía el ceño intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. "¿Has dicho que nos elegisteis desde que sellamos la alianza con Lisías?"

"He dicho que en ese momento pensamos que podíais ser la solución. Teníamos previsto contactar con Lisías y llegar a vosotros a través de él, cuando el providencial estado de vuestra compañera nos evitó la molestia. Pero no os elegimos entonces. En realidad, la decisión se ha tomado hace apenas unos minutos"

"Cuando repetimos las palabras de los goblins", afirmé.

"Algo parecido. Pero aún no puedo aclararos ese punto", respondió Faelenor con precaución.

"Y por supuesto, tampoco podrás decirnos que destino tenéis previsto para nosotros. Ni cual será ese 'gran futuro' del que hablas", mascullé, sabiendo de antemano su respuesta.

Tal y como había esperado, Faelenor se limitó a mirarnos con serenidad. Los elfos y sus maquinaciones. Sabe que aunque no diga nada, Lyosha y yo seguiremos ayudándole. En primer lugar, porque estamos en deuda con él por lo de Nadya y porque, a pesar de lo que Gino haya dicho, no encontraremos mejor ayuda que un elfo en todo este asunto. Pero también porque conoce muy bien a los vampiros. Sabe que los cabezas de clan somos ambiciosos y temerarios. Ofrécenos la posibilidad de pasar a las leyendas luchando contra seres milenarios, y le arrancaremos la cabeza al mismísimo diablo sólo por tener la oportunidad de intentarlo. Dinos que hemos sido elegidos entre miles, y nuestro orgullo nos impedirá volvernos atrás. Y si además podemos alcanzar más poder, o sabiduría, o incrementar nuestros dones, mataremos a cualquiera que se interponga en nuestro camino sin dudarlo ni un instante.

Si de otra criatura se tratara, nos lo pensaríamos mejor. Pero el ser que nos está tentando es un elfo. Pueden ser muchas cosas, pero no son falsos. Y menos con nuestra especie. Nos respetan demasiado. Si hay alguien en quien uno de los nuestros puede confiar, ese es un elfo. Puedes seguirlo al maldito infierno, que jamás te fallará. Eso suponiendo que consigas aguantar sus misterios durante el tiempo necesario. Los vampiros no le damos tantas vueltas a las cosas. Para nosotros, el mundo está dividido en los que puedes comer, los que puedes matar, y aquellos con quien puedes relacionarte, que siempre pueden pasar a una de las otras dos categorías en un momento dado. Pero los elfos juegan con lo oculto. Con las miles de intrincadas relaciones que existen entre todos los seres, y entre estos y la Naturaleza. Y sólo revelan lo que consideran oportuno. Son muchos los secretos que deben guardar, y muy peligroso el caigan en manos inadecuadas, o en las adecuadas pero en momento inoportuno.

"Está bien", aceptó Lyosha, tras un buen rato. "Pero dinos tan solo una cosa. Lo que hemos repetido, eran conjuros de los goblin, ¿no es así?"

"Así es", respondió Faelenor tras unos instantes, en que sin duda pidió consejo a sus antepasados sobre la respuesta que debía, o podía dar.

"¿Y cómo demonios hemos conseguido que funcionen?", pregunté. "¿Desde cuando los vampiros podemos conjurar a la Naturaleza?"

"Sospechábamos que esto pasaría. Con los hombres indicados, y en el lugar y momento oportuno. Pero no os emocionéis demasiado. Podéis repetir esas palabras hasta la saciedad, y nada ocurrirá. Por lo menos no de momento", advirtió Falenor, dirigiéndonos una sonrisa irónica. Y muy oportuna. Llevo un buen rato considerando la posibilidad de repetir las palabras que hicieron arder a los goblins, sólo para comprobar si realmente funcionan. Pero me detenía el saber que los elfos no son inmunes a su magia, y tampoco es cuestión de herir a Falenor sólo por curiosidad. Me cae bien.

"Sabía que lo habíais estado considerando", masculló al ver nuestra expresión. "Lo dicho. No sé como vamos a controlaros"

"Bastante mal, si no eres claro. Y aún siéndolo, no te prometemos nada", me burlé yo. "Como te ha dicho mi hermano, somos vampiros. El control no es lo nuestro"

"Y como yo os he dicho, vuestra compañera os espera. Y ya he dicho todo lo que podía decir, así que vosotros veréis. ¿Permaneceremos en este bosque mirándonos unos a otros, o preferís volver junto a vuestra hembra?", preguntó Faelenor con irritante ironía.

"Volvamos de una vez, hermano", respondí a la muda demanda de Lyosha. "O me quito este apestoso hedor, o voy a empezar a matar todo lo que me rodea. Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones cuando el señor de las grandes orejas se digne a ello"

"Y al fin y al cabo, mientras haya acción, ¿a quién le importan los motivos?", sonrió Lyosha, respondiendo exactamente al curso que están siguiendo mis pensamientos.

"A mi no", respondí alegremente, trepando a un árbol, tras lo cual miré a Falenor, incitándolo a guiarnos de nuevo.

Mi hermano no tardó en unirse a mi, pero el elfo nos seguía contemplando con una mezcla de curiosidad e irritación.

"Vampiros", masculló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Nuestras carcajadas le siguieron un largo trecho mientras nos guiaba por el bosque en dirección a la casa de Lisías.


	9. Capítulo 8 NADEZHDA

**Arthe, llegué a creer que jamás volverías a escribir jaja. Y, lo que es peor, que había perdido a una hermana!! **

**Pues si, por una vez acertaste a la primera con lo que iba a suceder en mi historia. Y mucho antes de lo que había esperado!!. Tendré que esforzarme más la próxima vez jaja.**

**Me alegro de que te guste que Nadya esté embarazada. No tenía la menor intención de hacer una cosa así, pero la idea apareció, se escribió sola en mi cabeza, y por mucho que intenté llevarla por otro sitio, no fue posible. Pero bueno, ahora ya está hecho, y voy reconciliándome con la idea poco a poco. **

**Por cierto, aún queda pendiente lo de la apuesta (no dejes que el bebé te distraiga jeje), y… ya veremos que pasa, porque en este capítulo se sabe algo más acerca de ese tema. ¿Preparada para pagar tu semana sin Lisías si todo sale como tú no esperas?**

**Ahí dejo el capítulo. Espero que lo leáis y me dejeis vuestros comentarios (Arthe, encierra a tu hermana. Dile que estamos en Navidad. Fechas para compartir y tal)**

**Felices Fiestas a todas.**

**Capítulo 8. NADEZHDA.**

Recibía aturdida las felicitaciones de nuestros primos, cuando Shannen y Alejandra se detuvieron ante mi puerta. Las invité a entrar de inmediato, esperando y temiendo la reacción de mis amigas a la noticia. Pero mi preocupación se demostró innecesaria. Las dos me dedicaron la más radiante de sus sonrisas, y me estrecharon entre sus brazos, para después mirarme de la cabeza a los pies con una mezcla de afecto y discreto escrutinio.

"Tenía razón Lisías. De momento, el cambio es demasiado sutil", comentó Alejandra con un leve tono de decepción.

"Y sin embargo, ahí está", sonrió Shannen.

Les devolví la sonrisa sintiendo una timidez que hace mucho que no se apodera de mí. Una vez más, soy el blanco de todas las miradas, y una vez más, soy diferente. Cuando Faelenor me dijo lo que sucedía, me reí a carcajadas. Pensé que intentaba tomarme el pelo, que no era más que una retorcida broma que mis compañeros habían decidido gastarme. Pero entonces el elfo había colocado sus manos sobre mi vientre, y murmurado unas palabras, y poco después pude sentir la criatura que crece en mí. Debo reconocer que no actué con demasiada dignidad, y agradezco que estuviéramos solos. Decir que me puse histérica, no hace honor a la intensidad de las emociones que me golpearon al ver confirmada la noticia. Y por encima de todas ellas, mi maldita inseguridad y mi maldito miedo. Temí la reacción de mis compañeros más de lo que he temido ninguna otra cosa en esta vida. Nunca había pensado en tener hijos, y al convertirme en vampiro y saber que jamás sería posible, aparqué esa idea en algún lugar de mi mente sin demasiada angustia. Pero cuando sentí a la criatura, supe que jamás podría volverme atrás. Supe que la amaría siempre, que ya la amaba. Pero no tenía ni idea de lo que Leo y Lyosha podían pensar ante esta nueva diferencia. La más extraña de todas. Han convivido durante tanto tiempo con la seguridad absoluta de que jamás podrán reproducirse, que temí que nos rechazaran. Faelenor intentó serenarme, pero todo fue en vano. Al final, se decidió a llamar a Lisías y pedirle que me tranquilizara con su don.

Reí entre dientes al recordar la cara de mi anciano amigo. Lisías siempre se conduce con la absoluta serenidad de quien ha vivido tanto, que lo ha visto todo. Nada le altera, nada le hace abandonar su permanente pose de dignidad. Siempre parece saber lo que hay que hacer frente a todo, y frente a todos, y jamás lo he visto aturdido o confuso. Hasta ahora. Cuando Faelenor le explicó lo que sucedía en realidad, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y por un instante casi temí que su mandíbula se desencajara de su rostro. Para mi pesar, no duró demasiado. Al sentir mis confusas y dolorosas emociones, se puso en movimiento de inmediato. Se sentó junto a mí, y me serenó con su eficaz don, y sus aún más eficaces palabras.

Pero no pude tranquilizarme por completo, hasta que mis compañeros entraron en la habitación y todas mis dudas se desvanecieron. Sus rostros no mostraban prevención o rechazo, sino el más absoluto amor y devoción. Si en algún momento he tenido la completa seguridad de que me aman tanto o más que yo a ellos, ha sido ese sin lugar a dudas. Sentí su amor rodeándome como un manto, y supe que eran tan felices con la noticia como no lo habían sido nunca en su vida. Eso me animó para bromear con ellos, exigiéndoles que cumplieran la promesa que hicieron un año atrás. En realidad, hace mucho que abandoné la estúpida idea de casarme con ellos, pero en este momento, y por más que sólo la recordara para tomarles el pelo un rato, empiezo a considerarla de nuevo. Hacerles jurar que los tendré para mi sola me parece una idea más que tentadora en este instante en el que, a pesar de su evidente alegría, me siento tan insegura y asustada.

Shannen y Alejandra parloteaban alegremente con mis primos, comentando la noticia, y me forcé a salir de mi mente y concentrarme en sus palabras. ¿Hablaban de una fiesta?

"Esta noche. Pedro y Carmen están cerca, visitando a unos amigos en el norte, y se reunirán con nosotros", decía Shannen. "Me muero por ver sus caras. Y las de todos"

"Esperad un momento", interrumpí. "¿Leo y Lyosha saben lo de ese baile?"

"Por supuesto, querida", sonrió Alejandra. "No lo hubiéramos hecho sin su aprobación"

Eso si que es una novedad. Una parte de mi mente trabaja enloquecida desde que recibí la noticia, pensando como tendría que evitar que me encerraran en una habitación durante años para que nadie nos viera ni al niño ni a mí. Hubiera jurado que su infalible instinto de protección hacia mí, no les permitiría revelar la noticia. Y ahora me entero de que piensan mostrarme en una sala llena de vampiros sin ningún problema.

"¿Se lo van a contar a todo el mundo?", pregunté atónita.

"Es lo mejor que pueden hacer, Nadya", sonrió Ángelo. "No saben cuanto tiempo tendrán que esconderte, y si alguien se entera, todos lo verán como un símbolo de debilidad"

"Y no es difícil que alguien se entere. Ya sabes lo buenos que son los nuestros guardando secretos. En casa hay demasiados visitantes. Podemos controlar a la familia, pero no a los que entran y salen todos los días. Tarde o temprano alguien te vería. O vería al cachorro. Y las cosas se nos complicarían mucho", explicó Glauco.

"No te preocupes, prima", sonrió Sue. "Todos cuidarán de ti. Ya consideramos a ese cachorro como nuestro. Te aseguro que no ha habido, ni habrá en ninguna especie una criatura más amada y deseada"

"Yo mismo les he prometido que te cuidaré como a una hija. Y nada me hará más feliz que poder tener un papel protagonista en esta historia", sonrió Gino, para a continuación añadir con un gesto melodramático. "Gino, el aguerrido y apuesto ginecólogo que obró el milagro del nacimiento"

"Creo que eso de que todos cuiden de mi, me va a traer más de un problema", mascullé, ignorando las carcajadas que la salida de Gino ha provocado.

"No te quepa duda", rió Ángelo. "Y en otra ocasión quizá me plantearía desoír las órdenes, pero no será en esta. Por mucho respeto que te tenga, Nadya, y sabes que así es, no seré yo quien le tiente el genio a esos dos", terminó entre carcajadas.

Yo no me siento tan alegre. Lo veo venir. Esto quiere decir que me voy a pasar todo el tiempo que dure el embarazo sometida a control y vigilancia continuos. Y maldita la gracia que me hace. Ya es bastante duro pelear contra la protección de mis compañeros. Ahora tendré que escaparme de toda mi maldita familia cada vez que quiera hacer la mínima cosa.

"Nadya, querida", interrumpió Shannen, ajena a mis pensamientos. "Estoy segura de que no has traído nada apropiado en tu equipaje para esta noche. Y lo mismo digo de tu prima. Deberíais ir de compras"

"Oh, ¿puedo ir yo también?", preguntó Gino. "¿Será un baile de gala? Hace años que no me pongo un buen smoking, y con este nuevo cuerpo me sentará estupendamente"

"Lo siento, querido", lo interrumpió Glauco velozmente. "Tú aún no estás preparado para rodearte de mortales. Tendrás que quedarte aquí. Quizá te gustaría ayudar a Shannen y Alejandra con los preparativos", sugirió con rapidez, ante la mirada entristecida de Gino.

Las compañeras de Lisías asintieron con sendas sonrisas de ánimo, pero eso tampoco pareció funcionar.

"No te preocupes, amor", sonrió Ángelo, "Nosotros nos encargaremos de comprar para ti el mejor traje que un humano haya podido coser jamás. Estarás muy apuesto, te lo aseguro"

Eso sí funcionó. Gino pareció frustrado unos instantes, pero al final, su buen humor terminó venciendo la partida. Sonrió alegremente, y parpadeó con coquetería.

"Me fiaré de tu buen gusto. No me decepciones", sonrió con intención, arreglándoselas para que esas dos únicas frases sonaran como la insinuación más descarada que jamás han escuchado mis oídos.

"Si de algo he presumido siempre, es de buen gusto", rió Ángelo.

"Será mejor que salgamos cuanto antes. Si en algo conozco a las mujeres, sospecho que esto va a llevar una eternidad", sugirió Glauco.

"¿No sería mejor avisar a Leo y Lyosha? Quizá quieran venir", comenté.

Glauco y Ángelo cruzaron una veloz mirada entre ellos, pero no lo bastante rápido como para que yo no la captara. Estoy demasiado acostumbrada a estar atenta a ese tipo de intercambios. Si no fuera así, mis compañeros me tomarían aún más el pelo de lo que ya lo hacen.

"¿Ocurre algo?", pregunte.

"Nada importante, querida", sonrió Glauco, en un tono tan intrascendente, que no hizo más que aumentar mi creciente preocupación. "Mientras hablábamos contigo, hemos escuchado como salían con el elfo. Deben estar ocupándose de algún asunto"

"Pero estarán de vuelta para el baile, estoy seguro", añadió Ángelo.

"Si esos dos están poniéndose en peligro, justo ahora que...", empecé con ira.

"Tranquila, Nadya", me interrumpió Glauco alarmado. "Estoy seguro de que no se trata de nada peligroso"

Los miré con suspicacia, y supe sin ningún género de duda a pesar de sus inocentes expresiones, que están al tanto de todo.

"Habéis oído toda la conversación. ¿Dónde diablos están?", gruñí.

"No pienso decírtelo. No puedo. Pero estoy seguro de que ellos lo harán en su momento", refunfuñó Ángelo.

"No debes preocuparte. En serio, confía en nosotros. No corren el más mínimo peligro, tienes nuestra palabra", añadió Glauco, mientras Gelo asentía su conformidad sin dudarlo.

Eso me serenó. Ninguno de los dos me mentiría empeñando su palabra de por medio. Con un suspiro de resignación, asentí.

"Está bien. Salgamos de una maldita vez. Ahora también tendremos que comprar para ellos. Esto nos va a llevar mucho tiempo", aprobé, aunque con un gruñido molesto.

Tal y como habíamos supuesto, las compras nos llevaron una eternidad. Elegir la ropa para los hombres no fue complicado. Y mejoró mi humor al pensar en lo mucho que se van a enfadar mis compañeros al tener que enfundarse de nuevo en un smoking. Ambos detestan el negro. Ángelo cumplió su palabra, y adquirió para Gino el smoking más exquisito que he visto jamás. Un poco atrevido y demasiado moderno para mi gusto, pero a él le sentaría como un guante. Ya puedo imaginármelo luciéndose como un pavo real con todas sus galas.

Sue tardó una eternidad en decidirse por un vestido apropiado, mientras yo reía entre dientes, viendo como mis primos jadeaban cada vez que salía del probador. Si hubieran tenido saliva, tendríamos que limpiar sendos charcos a sus pies. Finalmente, se decidió por un vestido negro con un gran escote, tan ajustado que de ser humana, le habría impedido respirar. Seleccionó unos cuantos complementos, ayudada por mí, y finalmente me llegó el momento que había temido. Ahora me tocaba a mi entrar en el probador. Y mi nuevo cuerpo no me satisface demasiado. No quiero ni imaginar lo que será cuando mi vientre no me permita verme los pies. Con un suspiro de resignación, volví a concentrarme en las prendas que se extendían ante mí. Finalmente, decidí que aún podía ponerme algo que mostrara mi cuerpo. Probablemente dentro de poco, estaré demasiado deforme para eso. Y siempre es divertido ver como mis compañeros se ponen como fieras al ver un traje demasiado revelador.

Durante el viaje de vuelta, Sue puso en práctica lo que Peter nos había recomendado. Coqueteó con sus primos de forma tan descarada, que por un instante temí tener que dejarlos en el coche a solas, y seguir mi camino a pie. Glauco y Ángelo se mostraron encantados ante su nueva actitud y sus juguetonas proposiciones, sin sospechar lo más mínimo. Peter ha acertado de pleno. Si todo sigue como él tiene previsto, no tardaremos en tener más diversión de la que podemos esperar.

Cuando por fin regresamos a la mansión, apenas faltaban un par de horas para la fiesta. Bajamos del vehículo apresuradamente, y cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones a prepararse, pero antes, los hombres me escoltaron hasta la puerta de la cabaña, sin permitirme tomar ni un solo paquete. Instrucciones de Leo y Lyosha, sin duda. Quienes por cierto, ya están en casa. Despedí a mis primos con unas cuantas frases apresuradas, y entré en el salón como un vendaval. No me había dado cuenta de que los echaba de menos, hasta que su delicioso olor asaltó mis fosas nasales. Nada en este mundo me gusta más que el aroma de mis compañeros. El tentador perfume a sándalo de Lyosha, y el sabroso aroma a uvas y olivas de Leo. Pero antes de entrar una parte de mi mente percibió que su olor tiene algo más. Algo pútrido y desagradable. Fruncí la nariz, y rogué que esto no fuera una consecuencia inesperada de mi embarazo. No podría soportar que no me agradara su olor durante todo el tiempo que dure esto. Lyosha rió con suavidad entre dientes.

"Puedes estar tranquila, querida. Lo que hueles no tiene nada que ver con el cachorro. Íbamos a darnos una ducha ahora mismo", sonrió.

"Te dije que tardaríamos una eternidad en quitarnos el olor de encima", masculló Leo.

"Y yo te dije que se iría en cuanto nos ducháramos. Pero te encanta quejarte antes de comprobar las cosas", replicó Lyosha de buen humor.

"¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Qué es ese olor?"

"Te lo explicaremos más tarde, amor. Si no me quito esta peste de encima, voy a romper algo. Y será algo muy grande", sonrió Leo.

"Está bien", me apresuré a responder. En Leo, eso no es una frase hecha. "Pero no tardéis. Me gustaría hablar de un par de cosas con vosotros antes del baile. Os dejaré la ropa en el dormitorio"

Los ojos de mis compañeros volaron hasta las bolsas que Gelo y Glauco habían dejado en el porche. Sin decir ni palabra, se dirigieron hacia ellas y las tomaron sin dificultad, dirigiéndose a continuación hacia las escaleras.

"Esto no es necesario. Podía hacerlo yo misma", protesté con un gruñido, sabiendo perfectamente porque lo hacen. "No pesan ni dos gramos"

Me ignoraron por completo, pasando frente a mi con las bolsas con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"Esperad un momento. Esa bolsa roja es mía. La pequeña. Es la que tiene mi ropa, y no quiero que veáis lo que me voy a poner antes de tiempo"

Lyosha alzó la bolsa y la contempló con mirada inquisitiva, girándola entre sus dedos. Acto seguido, alzó la vista para cruzarla con su hermano, mientras ambos enarcaban las cejas.

"Pero habrá más, ¿no es cierto?", preguntó.

Reí entre dientes. Esperaba algo así.

"¿Más?", dije, componiendo lo que esperaba fuera una expresión genuinamente sorprendida. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Aquí no cabe un vestido", protestó Leo, señalando la pequeña bolsa de apenas diez centímetros de lado, que su hermano sostenía entre sus dedos.

"¡Claro! Tienes razón. Que tonta", exclamé, mientras ellos cruzaban una mirada casi de alivio. "Los zapatos están en la otra bolsa. La que tienes tú, Leo. Es una caja con dibujos. Las otras dos son los vuestros"

"¿Me estás diciendo que la caja de tus zapatos abulta más que la bolsa que contiene tu vestido?", preguntó, tendiéndome la caja.

"¿No ibais a ducharos?", repliqué.

Volvieron a mirarse entre ellos, y finalmente Lyosha me tendió la bolsa con gesto irritado. Pocos segundos después, se perdían escaleras arriba, y hasta mis oídos llegaba el sonido de la ducha. Sin entretenerme más, saqué mis compras de la bolsa apresuradamente, esperando estar lista para cuando ellos se reunieran conmigo. Aunque aún dispongo de algo de tiempo. En cuanto vean sus trajes, se pasarán más tiempo protestando, del que jamás les llevará vestirse. Miré con satisfacción mis prendas. Unos cortos y ceñidos pantalones negros de raso y una camiseta de lamé dorado, sin espalda. Me vestí apresuradamente, y miré mi imagen en el espejo. Los pantalones me quedan perfectos. Se ajustan como un guante. Y la camiseta tiene una adecuada forma de uve que disimula el ligero abultamiento de mi vientre. Me puse de perfil para comprobarlo, y sonreí ante la imagen que me devolvió el espejo, sorprendida de lo bien que llenaban mis pechos la prenda. No sólo mi barriga ha crecido estos días.

Me calcé los zapatos justo a tiempo. Estaba terminando de ajustar el segundo, cuando sentí el olor de mis compañeros, ahora ya libre de impurezas, y me volví para mirarlos. Por mucho que odien el negro, los dos están muy apuestos vestidos de smoking. Como de costumbre, pajaritas y fajines se habían quedado en el armario, comprobé con una sonrisa.

Al verme, cruzaron una mirada divertida. Eso es una novedad. Normalmente, cuando mis prendas son tan escasas, tienen algún comentario molesto en mente, pero no esas sonrisas alegres.

"¿No tenías prisa por vestirte, querida?", sonrió Lyosha.

"Apuesto a que ha estado todo este tiempo mirándose al espejo", rió Leo.

"Ya estoy vestida", respondí, confusa. A cambio, recibí dos sorprendidos gruñidos.

"Bromeas", replicó Leo. "_Eso_ no puede ser tu ropa"

"Claro que es mi ropa. ¿No te gusta?"

"Si se trata de ropa interior, si. Nos gusta mucho. Te sienta maravillosamente", aprobó Lyosha.

"Dejad de tomarme el pelo. Sabéis de sobra que no es ropa interior", gruñí. "Se ve bien claro que son unos pantalones, y una camiseta"

"La misión de un pantalón es cubrir las piernas", rezongó Leo. "Y eso que tú llamas pantalón deja ver hasta tus nalgas"

"No es cierto. Las cubre perfectamente. Y ya que habéis decidido convertirme en el blanco de todas las miradas sin molestaros en informarme antes, por lo menos haré que les guste lo que vean", protesté con irritación, y un punto de pánico al recordar cual era el motivo del baile. Ellos cruzaron nuevamente una mirada misteriosa entre ellos, y eso me irritó aún más.

"¿Algún problema?", rugí.

Se reunieron conmigo, abrazándome con delicadeza e instándome a sentarme en el sillón entre ellos. Sentí a Lyosha dentro de mi mente, y le dejé hacer. No creo que pueda poner mis miedos en voz alta.

"Mi amor, no debes temer nada", susurró. "Estaremos a tu lado cada segundo"

"Creí que querríais mantener algo como esto en secreto. Guardamos en secreto otras cosas menos importantes", murmuré.

"¿Prefieres estar escondida y encerrada hasta que podamos hacer pasar al cachorro por un transformado, Nadya? No sabemos cuánto va a tardar esto. Y será casi imposible que nadie se entere", explicó Leo.

"Pero, ¿será seguro? Si algo le pasara a este niño yo..."

"Nada va a pasarle", replicaron al unísono, mientras sus ojos se ennegrecían ante la simple posibilidad.

"Querida, confía en nosotros. Si lo hacemos público, todos lo considerarán como algo que compartir. Esta no es una noticia cualquiera. Es la esperanza para todos. Se sentirán como si ese cachorro fuera un regalo para todos, y al ver que demostramos no tener nada que temer, nos ayudarán a protegerte, en lugar de buscar problemas", dijo Lyosha.

"Las demostraciones temerarias tienen más efecto positivo entre los nuestros que cualquier maquinación oculta, Nadya, debes creerlo. Si me pongo en el lugar de los demás, sé que yo actuaría como esperamos que lo hagan todos. Si los cabezas de familia intentaran ocultarlo, pensaría que son débiles, que no confían en sus posibilidades para proteger a su hembra. Y que me niegan el conocimiento de algo que nos influye a todos. Pero al revelarlo, me sentiría participe de su historia. Los respetaría por su valor y me vería obligado a ayudarlos", comentó Leo

"Y necesitaremos ayuda", añadió Lyosha con repentina seriedad. "Vamos a protegerte con fiereza todo este tiempo, Nadya. Mucho más que de costumbre, y espero que no se te ocurra replicar. Son muchas las cosas que pueden suceder en los próximos tiempos, y tenemos que vigilar con mil ojos"

"Pero si pensáis que a todos les agradará la noticia, ¿qué problemas puede haber?", pregunté confusa.

"No somos las únicas criaturas peligrosas ahí fuera, querida. Hemos prometido hablarte de eso, y lo haremos. Pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso. Tendrás que confiar en nosotros. Si la mitad de lo que hemos descubierto estas últimas horas es cierto, nos vendrá bien disponer de la fuerza y el apoyo de todos para mantenerte a salvo", gruñó Leo.

A pesar de lo amenazador y lúgubre de sus palabras, y de la terrible amenaza que incluyen, ellos parecen serenos y relajados. Como de costumbre, no temen por si mismos, sino por mí. El instinto de autoprotección nunca ha sido mi mejor baza, pero saber que mis compañeros pueden verse envueltos una vez más en el peligro, hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío de puro terror.

"No debes temer por nosotros, querida", sonrió Lyosha

"¡Diablos, no!", rió Leo. "Y nunca ha sido más cierto que ahora"

"Es verdad, Nadya. Si en algún momento hemos tenido motivos más que sobrados para mantenernos sanos y salvos, sin duda es este"

"Más os vale", repliqué, intentando usar la dignidad para esconder mis miedos. "Este niño necesitará a sus padres, y os juro que yo misma os resucitaré para volver a mataros si algo os ocurre"

Los dos rieron a carcajadas ante mi salida. Se pusieron en pie, dispuestos a acompañarme al salón, pero yo aún tengo más preguntas.

"¿Y eso que está sucediendo tiene algo que ver con vuestra excursión con el elfo, y ese olor apestoso que traíais al llegar?", inquirí.

"¿No podemos dejar esto para luego, querida?", protestó Lyosha. Me limité a mirarlos con los brazos en jarras, en lo que espero sea mi mejor pose de firme determinación. Funcionó. Cruzaron una mirada entre ellos, y dejaron escapar sendos suspiros. Tomaron asiento de nuevo, y me reuní con ellos mirándolos expectante. Tras unos instantes de vacilación, Lyosha comenzó a hablar.

"Ya sabes que hay muchas más criaturas en esta tierra de las que imaginas. Has visto un elfo, y sabes de la existencia de los lobos. Pero eso sólo es la punta de un inmenso iceberg. Los mortales permanecen en sus mundos cómodos, confortables y racionales, y sólo algunos de ellos con demasiada imaginación, o con ciertos dones que incluso ellos desconocen son capaces de acercarse aunque sea muy de lejos a la verdad de las cosas", explicó Lyosha.

"Hasta aquí, ya estaba enterada", sonreí, incitándolos a continuar.

"Ese olor que sentiste es el de otras de esas criaturas. Los goblins. Hemos tenido que entrar en su guarida para recuperar un objeto preciado para los elfos. Para prepararnos para lo que está por venir"

Los miré, en demanda de una explicación más concreta. Volvieron a suspirar.

"Nos va a llevar mucho tiempo contarte esto, querida. Y este no es el momento", protestó Lyosha.

"Sólo decidme que está por venir", pedí.

Se encogieron de hombros con indiferencia.

"Algo así como las señales del fin del mundo", respondió Leo, con absoluta tranquilidad.

Los miré espantada, intentando averiguar si se trataba de una broma, pero sus facciones serenas y sonrientes no aparentaban tener la expresión burlona que utilizan cuando me toman el pelo. ¿El fin del mundo? ¿Y lo dicen así de tranquilos?

"Bueno, eso no va a ocurrir mañana", replicó Lyosha con una mueca, respondiendo a mis pensamientos. "Y desde luego, el mundo no llegará a acabarse de verdad. Los elfos siempre han sido un poco alarmistas"

"No es la primera vez que esto pasa, Nadya", sonrió Leo. "He visto al menos tres secuencias del fin del mundo desde mi nacimiento, y la sangre nunca llega al río"

"Cuatro", lo corrigió Lyosha, sonriendo a su vez. "Y ni quiero imaginar las que ha visto Lisías"

"Tienes razón. Fueron cuatro", rió Leo. "Y maldito si no estás en lo cierto. Es mucho más antiguo de lo que yo imaginaba"

"Y ahí estás tú, niñato, ofreciéndote a enseñarle tus trucos", se burló Lyosha.

"Bah, no es el tiempo que pasa, sino lo que haces con él", replicó Leo. "Podría enseñarle algo hasta al maldito primer vampiro del mundo"

"Ahora hablamos de sexo, ¿no?", gruñí irritada. ¿Cómo diablos es posible que pasen de hablar de algo tan terrorífico, a regodearse con sus hazañas entre las sábanas?

"Por supuesto, querida. Es mucho más divertido que todo este aburrido discurso sobre el fin del mundo", sonrió Lyosha.

"Y tenemos más práctica", añadió Leo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Muy bien", repliqué poniéndome en pie. "Se acabó la conversación. Llegaremos tarde. Pero en cuanto tengamos un minuto, me vais a explicar todo esto con mucho cuidado y muchos detalles", gruñí.

"Tranquila, amor. La música aún no ha empezado a sonar", sonrió Leo.

"Pero prometí pasarme por las estancias de Sue antes de la fiesta. Quería que la ayudara a arreglarse. Adelantaros vosotros, yo iré a verla y nos reuniremos en el salón"

Disimulé una sonrisa satisfecha cuando asintieron sin discutir. Pensé que me iba a costar mucho más deshacerme de sus atenciones, y buscar la forma de escabullirme para conspirar con Peter y Sue la estrategia a seguir para completar la burla que teníamos prevista para nuestros primos. Pero por fortuna, no replicaron ni una palabra. Me acompañaron hasta la puerta de Sue, y marcharon a la mansión, siguiendo el rastro de Lisías, como pude comprobar en la mente de Lyosha.

Pocos segundos después de saludar a Sue y entrar en su cuarto, el olor de Peter llegaba desde la puerta al tiempo que se detenía ante ella, esperando ser invitado. Abrí la puerta velozmente.

"Pasa de una vez, ¿no querrás que todos te vean y sospechen algo?", lo apresuré.

"Tranquila, querida. Todos están muy ocupados con sus asuntos como para preocuparse por mí", rió. Le dedicó una mirada aprobadora a Sue. "El vestido perfecto, mi hermosa dama. Si finalmente tus primos no demuestran estar a la altura, será un placer para mí ayudarte a quitarlo. Todos esos broches suponen un reto hasta para el más experimentado del los hombres", añadió, señalando la hilera de corchetes que ascendía desde el vientre hasta el escote del vestido.

Sue rió alegremente girando sobre sí misma con deliberada lentitud, mientras Peter la devoraba discretamente con los ojos. Se volvió entonces hacia mi, riendo entre dientes.

"Creo que aún no te he felicitado por la noticia, Nadezhda. Te aseguro que es lo más maravilloso que he oído jamás. Y discúlpame si no comento tus prendas. Quiero llegar a ver el amanecer, y no sólo por la perspectiva de luchar contra esos enganches"

"No creo que mis compañeros tengan intención de matarte, Peter", reí.

"Al menos no mientras consiga centrar mi atención en tu bella prima, y lejos de tus piernas, querida", replicó. "Pero dejemos el tema. Cuánto más intento obviarlo, más difícil resulta"

"Si mis primos fueran tan galantes, seguro que no estaríamos aquí conspirando contra ellos", reí yo.

"No todo el mundo tiene mi talento, querida", sonrió. "Y hablando de nuestra pequeña maquinación, es mejor que concretemos ya los detalles, o terminarán por sospechar"

"Lo dudo mucho", reí. "Sue ha sido muy convincente mientras regresábamos de nuestras compras"

"No lo pongo en duda. Pero no olvides que tus compañeros están en esto. Si alguien puede descubrirnos son ellos, así que tendrás que encargarte de mantenerlos alejados de los pretendientes hasta el momento oportuno", sonrió Peter. "Si hablan entre ellos antes de tiempo, nuestros planes se arruinarán. Y no me gustaría que eso ocurriera. Nada beneficiará más mi reputación que ganarles la partida a... Aleksei y Leonardo"

No me pasó inadvertido el pequeño lapsus en su frase. Y mucho menos su disimulada mirada de prevención. Sé lo que iba a decir sin ninguna duda.

"Puedes decir lo que tenías pensado. A _Rasputin_ y el _León_. Estoy al tanto. Geneve se encargó de ponerme al día en mi última visita", gruñí. "Y las pullas entre ellos completaron todo el cuadro"

"Pues en ese caso, olvidarás tus celos un instante, y te centrarás en lo que traemos entre manos. Estoy seguro que tú también querrás dejarlos con la boca abierta por una vez"

"No sabes cuánto", repliqué.

"Perfecto. Este es el plan. En cuanto te vean llegar de mi brazo, mi querida Sue, y más si tu coqueteo ha sido tan eficaz como afirma tu prima, se lanzarán de cabeza. Si conozco bien a los hombres, primero intentarán apartarte de mí. Y no me cabe duda de que tus compañeros, Nadya, harán lo imposible para hablar con ellos y recriminarles esa actitud. Déjales que se acerquen. Les aconsejarán que dejen de comportarse como perros falderos, que es exactamente lo que llevan haciendo todo este tiempo"

"Y después de eso, se supone que intentarán darme celos, ¿no es así?", sonrió Sue.

"Es lo que yo les aconsejaría", aprobó Peter. "En ese momento, llega mi parte. Hablaré con ellos, les diré que en realidad por quien suspira la dama no es por mi, y les convenceré de que renuncien a su orgullo y abandonen la apuesta. Lo harán, por supuesto, bajo la asunción de que tus compañeros se encargarán de explicar a su regreso lo que ha sucedido, y compartirán el botín con ellos. Y con su reputación intacta"

"Y cuando lo hagan, Sue se irá contigo", reí. "Y esos dos se quedarán con un palmo de narices"

"Si, espero que todo funcione así", añadió pensativamente.

"¿Por qué no va a funcionar?", pregunté asombrada. Creí que Peter confiaba plenamente en su plan.

"Porque partimos de la base de que lo único que desean es vencer una puja. Pero hay otra posibilidad", murmuró Peter, casi para sí mismo.

"¿Qué otra posibilidad?", inquirió Sue.

"Que en realidad, lo que ha empezado como una apuesta, se haya convertido en algo más, querida. ¿No te has detenido a pensar que esos hombres pueden estar enamorados de ti y que mantengan esa apuesta sólo por salvaguardar su reputación?"

"No había atrevido a considerar esa circunstancia", confesó Sue. "La veo harto improbable"

Miré a Sue y me di cuenta de que en realidad, eso era exactamente lo que ella esperaba. Tal y como yo había supuesto, no es la clase de mujer que puede pasar demasiado tiempo sin un compañero más o menos permanente. Miré a Peter, buscando una respuesta, y vi que analizaba los gestos de mi prima con expresión sonriente, irónica y con un deje de añoranza.

"Por mucho que vaya en contra de mis intereses, te diré lo que sucederá si realmente las circunstancias son esas. O al menos te diré lo que haría yo", sonrió. Lo miramos esperando con ansiedad. El consideró un instante sus palabras, y finalmente volvió a hablar con una sonrisa. "Te dejaría en paz, querida. Si tu corazón ha elegido a otro, me retiraría esperando el momento oportuno. Puede que se vayan del baile discretamente, o puede que permanezcan en él sin participar, sin mirar a otra mujer que no seas tú. Y en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad, hablaría con mis primos, y les diría lo que ocurre, pidiéndoles que abandonaran la lucha. Si realmente su corazón te pertenece, mi dama, te dejarán elegir y no se entrometerán"

"Eso no va a ocurrir", masculló Sue.

"Y por mi propio interés, espero que así sea. Tener que renunciar a tus favores es un pobre pago a mis servicios como conspirador", sonrió Peter. "Pero lo haré encantado, sabiendo que al fin has encontrado lo que buscas"

"¿Por qué no me enamoraría de ti, Peter?", sonrió Sue con afecto.

"Lo mismo digo, mi dama", replicó. "Pero como los planetas no se han alineado a nuestro favor, es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. La noche se presenta divertida, y el día repleto de interesantes rumores. Adelántate tú, Nadya. Y encárgate de mantener a tus compañeros lejos de los actores de esta comedia, o nos veremos descubiertos antes de lo esperado"

"Señor, sí, señor", respondí cuadrándome marcialmente. "Acataré sus órdenes al pié de la letra"

"Descansa, soldado. Y puedes retirarte", rió Peter, siguiéndome el juego.

Me apresuré a la mansión a toda la velocidad que mis pies podían llevarme. Tal y como esperaba, el rastro de mis compañeros me guió al piso superior, en el despacho de Lisías. Mientras subía las escaleras, fui consciente de que la música ya se deja oír desde el salón y el baile ha comenzado. Me detuve ante la puerta del despacho, y la suave voz de Lisías me invitó a entrar. Al verme, me estudió unos segundos con una aprobadora sonrisa, y después les dirigió una mirada maliciosa a mis compañeros.

"Procurad no matar a nadie en esta ocasión, amigos. No es fácil encontrar buenos guerreros", sonrió.

"Haremos lo que podamos, Lisías. Pero no te prometemos nada", gruñó Leo.

"Suficiente para mí. Yo tampoco podría decir más", sonrió Lisías. "Me adelantaré. Bajad despacio, y entrad en el salón unos segundos después de mí. Estoy seguro que los rumores se encargarán de hacer el resto. Mis compañeras son muy eficientes en esta clase de trabajos"

Esperamos unos momentos en silencio, mientras Lisías desaparecía de nuestra vista a gran velocidad. Poco después, lo seguimos escaleras abajo. Al llegar a la puerta del salón, y sin necesidad de acuerdo entre ellos, mis compañeros me ofrecieron sus brazos, como dos escoltas. Los tomé, sintiendo como la inquietud empezaba a apoderarse de mí. Empujaron la puerta, y un segundo más tarde, todas las conversaciones cesaban, y decenas de ojos curiosos se clavaban en nosotros. En mí. Sentí pánico, y casi me encogí físicamente al notar el escrutinio de todos los asistentes al baile, que no son pocos. Lyosha me apretó con suavidad la mano que descansa sobre su brazo.

"_Tranquila mi amor"_, susurró en mi mente. _"Estaremos a tu lado"_

"Eres una dama de clan, Nadya. La mejor. Demuéstrales lo que vales", susurró Leo, inclinándose hasta mi oído con una sonrisa, fingiendo murmurar en él lo que todos tomarían por un secreto entre amantes.

Me obligué a reaccionar, no queriendo decepcionarlos, ni perder la reputación que me he ganado a pulso este último año. Compuse una sonrisa cargada de una serenidad que estoy muy lejos de sentir, y alcé la barbilla con expresión retadora y digna. Desde el fondo de la sala, pude ver como Lisías y sus hermanos me animaban, sonriéndome con abierta aprobación. Caminamos entre los curiosos, sonriendo y saludando aquí y allá. Todos parecían aguardar a que alguien hablara con nosotros antes de tomar una decisión. Y supe quien era cuando vi un hombre fuerte y atractivo, que se abría paso entre la multitud caminando con arrogancia en nuestra dirección, acompañado de una mujer igualmente fuerte y decidida. Pedro y Carmen. Sin duda los cabezas de clan más antiguos de Europa después del propio Lisías. Se detuvieron ante nosotros, y mis compañeros les devolvieron una mirada digna, y sin rastro de prevención.

"Esta es la noticia más sorprendente que jamás ha llegado a mis oídos", empezó Pedro. Y supe que nuestro futuro dependería de lo que dijera a continuación. "Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, estamos a vuestra disposición. Vuestra compañera siempre tendrá refugio en mi casa si las circunstancias os obligan a ello. Creedme si os digo que tanto Carmen como yo, consideramos ya a ese cachorro como parte de nuestra familia"

"Y por extensión, a todos vosotros", sonrió Carmen, que había permanecido en solemne silencio durante todo el tiempo que duró la alocución de su compañero.

Dejé escapar discretamente el aire que no era consciente de haber estado reteniendo. Junto a mí, noté que la tensión de mis compañeros en mis brazos se relajaba. Ambos esbozaron dos enormes sonrisas.

"Sois muy amables. Y os aseguro que aunque no sea necesaria vuestra ayuda, iremos a visitaros para que conozcáis al cachorro en cuanto sea posible", sonrió Lyosha.

"Nada nos gustaría más", aprobó Pedro.

Como si respondieran a una señal silenciosa, el resto de los asistentes a la fiesta se fue acercando en lento goteo para repetir palabras de felicitación, de ánimo, o de apoyo. Transcurrió una eternidad hasta que al fin pareció que ya nadie más tenía nada que decir. Lisías y sus compañeras se aproximaron a nosotros con una sonrisa aprobadora.

"Mis queridos amigos, todo ha salido a la perfección. Os aseguro que todos están encantados con la noticia", sonrió. Miró hacia mi, y debió de ver algo en mi expresión, porque añadió: "Quizá ha llegado el momento de que disfrutéis del baile. Aleksei, Leonardo, ¿por qué no sacáis a bailar a mis compañeras? Yo con vuestro permiso, bailaré con Nadezhda"

"Será un placer", sonrió Lyosha, tomando la mano que Alejandra le tendía.

Debí suponer que Sandra lo preferiría a él. Le gustan los hombres serios y concentrados. Y aunque Lyosha no lo es tanto como parece, si se comporta con mucha más seriedad que su hermano.

"Por fin voy a comprobar si es cierto todo lo que dicen sobre tus dotes como bailarín", sonrió Shannen con picardía, mirando a Leo.

"Dudo que pueda enseñarte mis mejores pasos sin que tus hombres me arranquen la cabeza, Shynn, pero haré lo que pueda", rió Leo, tendiéndole la mano con galantería.

"Recuerda que soy yo quien baila con tu compañera, Leonardo. Si algo de lo que hacéis con mis mujeres me molesta, me limitaré a repetirlo con Nadezhda. Conociéndoos, eso será peor que enfrentarme a vosotros. Dejando al margen que a los elfos no les haría maldita la gracia que lo hiciera", replicó Lisías en tono divertido.

"Mantén las distancias, mi dama, o tendremos un problema", susurró Leo al oído de Shannen en tono conspirador, pero totalmente seguro de que Lisías iba a oírlo, como efectivamente así fue.

Riendo entre dientes, se alejó de ellos llevándome por la pista mientras seguía distraídamente los pasos de un suave vals. Nunca había bailado un vals antes, pero si sé dejarme llevar y más con un compañero como Lisías que, sin ser un bailarín asombroso, sabe como guiar a su pareja. Al final tendré que darle las gracias a mi difunta madre por las clases de ballet. Soy consciente de que mi mente está haciendo lo de costumbre. Fijarse en lo superficial para desechar la frase que ha causado una molesta preocupación en algún lugar recóndito de mi cabeza. Finalmente, me rendí, y decidí planteársela a Lisías.

"¿A qué venía esa pulla sobre los elfos, Lisías?", pregunté a bocajarro.

El me miró con una sonrisa divertida. Hace mucho que me he dado cuenta de que soy la única que se atreve a dirigirse a Lisías con preguntas directas sin preocuparme lo más mínimo por su reacción. Pero sé de sobra que a él no le molesta. Más bien creo que le hace gracia que por fin alguien hable con él sin detenerse a considerar su antigüedad. Para mí no puede ser de otro modo. Desde que bebí su sangre, y conozco muchos de sus secretos, me siento tan unida a él como si de una parte de mi misma se tratara.

"Veo que tus compañeros una vez más han decidido protegerte manteniéndote al margen de sus pequeños misterios", sonrió.

"Y como de costumbre, será algo que les pondrá en peligro, y tú preferirás que sean ellos quienes me lo cuenten", gruñí, molesta. "Como lleva haciendo todo el mundo durante todos estos días"

Lisías rió a carcajadas.

"Mi querida dama, yo no soy uno de nuestros jóvenes familiares. Tus primos y los míos se callan siguiendo las instrucciones de tus compañeros, pero yo no estoy sujeto a esa promesa de silencio. A mí nadie me da órdenes, como podrás suponer. Te diré lo que quieres saber, porque es mi deseo hacerlo, y te garantizo que ellos no se atreverán a replicar", rió.

"Al menos hay alguien que no les tiene pánico", mascullé, provocando una nueva carcajada de Lisías.

"Supongo que la palabra educada sería respeto, querida. Pero debo reconocer que pánico es más acertada. Yo los respeto, pero desde luego, no me dan ningún miedo. Y me temo que a pesar de mis muchos años, yo tampoco provoco esa reacción en ellos", su expresión alegre cambió de forma sutil, para dar paso a una sonrisa satisfecha. "Lo que sin ningún género de duda, indica que ni los elfos ni yo nos equivocamos al elegirlos"

"¿Te he dicho alguna vez que esa costumbre tuya de llenar la vida de circunloquios a veces me pone muy nerviosa?", sonreí para dulcificar el efecto de mis palabras, aunque una vez más, fue innecesario. Lisías volvió a regalarme con su risa.

"Cuánta impaciencia en alguien que tiene la eternidad frente a sí", se burló. Mantuvo su mirada clavada en mí unos instantes, y esta vez no lo interrumpí. Ahora no guarda silencio por molestarme, simplemente pone en orden sus pensamientos. Después de un par de segundos eternos, se decidió a hablar por fin.

"El equilibrio que mantiene al mundo no es firme como el acero, Nadezhda. Más bien se trata de una delicada goma que en ocasiones se estira de más y llega al punto de poder quebrarse. Y ahora estamos llegando a una de esas ocasiones"

"Las secuencias del fin del mundo", afirmé. "Algo me hablaron Leo y Lyosha de eso, pero no parecen muy preocupados"

"No tienen por qué. A pesar de su aparente fragilidad, este Universo nuestro tiene una firme determinación de permanencia", comentó con indiferencia. "Pero los elfos se preocupan porque es su labor hacerlo. Son bastante alarmistas"

"Si, eso también lo dijeron", sonreí. "Y con esas mismas palabras"

"Es la pura verdad", sonrió Lisías a su vez. "El caso es que una vez cada muchos, muchos siglos, los elfos se ven impotentes para restablecer por si solos el equilibrio, y requieren de nuestra ayuda. A elfos y vampiros nos une una estrecha relación. Nos respetamos mutuamente, mucho más de lo que lo hacemos con cualquier otra de las criaturas que pueblan la tierra. Como si nuestras mutuas especies fueran parientes lejanas. Y en cada una de esas escasas ocasiones, los elfos eligen a uno de nosotros. A alguien que consideren extraordinario, y digno del honor que le ofrecen"

"¡Y tú fuiste uno de los elegidos!", exclamé. "Está en tus recuerdos, pero en ese momento lo vi entre brumas"

"¿Cómo es posible que recuerdes eso, y no la existencia de otras criaturas, querida? A la fuerza has tenido que verlas en mis recuerdos", preguntó Lisías, genuinamente interesado.

"Es difícil de explicar", repliqué, frunciendo el ceño. "No recibo _todos_ los recuerdos de alguien. En una existencia tan larga como la tuya sería imposible. Sólo los que han marcado su vida, los que tienen para esa persona especial relevancia. Y aún así, cuando despierto, sólo soy capaz de recordar conscientemente unos cuantos detalles. Los que importan para lo que me preocupa en ese instante, y unos cuantos más. Aunque no sabría decirte que sistema utiliza mi cabeza para mostrarme unos si, y otros no. Pero cuando surge una situación nueva, los recuerdos que apenas puedo aprehender, vuelven a mí. Como acaban de hacerlo ahora"

"Interesante", murmuró Lisías, perdiéndose en su cabeza por un momento. Un segundo después, dejaba el curso de sus pensamientos, y volvía a centrarse en mí. "El caso es que los elfos han vuelto a elegir. Y esta vez, son tus compañeros los que han considerado dignos de esa misión. Y te garantizo que esa elección me llena de orgullo. Demuestra que no me equivoqué con ellos. Algo que ya sabía por supuesto. No tengo por costumbre equivocarme"

"¿Y se supone que eso es bueno?", repliqué, estremeciéndome. Sin duda esa maldita elección de los elfos los pondrá en peligro. Y precisamente ahora, que los necesito más que nunca.

"Es lo mejor que podía ocurrir, querida", sonrió, ignorando mi preocupación. "Los elfos son muy generosos con quien les ayuda. Y ahora sí que no puedo decir más. No revelaré los secretos de los elfos"

No insistí. Lisías no es como todos los demás. Está acostumbrado desde hace muchos siglos a seguir sus propios deseos, y es inútil empujarle a revelar algo que no desea decir.

"Pero tranquila", sonrió al percibir mi inquietud. "Si son los hombres que todos pensamos que son, saldrán con bien de esta"

"¿Y si no lo son?", pregunté con un hilo de voz.

"En ese caso, tampoco debes preocuparte. Nadie quedará con vida para reprochárselo", replicó Lisías, encogiéndose de hombros. Al ver mi mirada aterrorizada, se apresuró a añadir. "Pero eso no sucederá, tienes mi palabra. Son la elección correcta, te lo garantizo"

Antes de que pudiera seguir el negro curso de mis pensamientos, Peter se aproximó a nosotros, solicitando el permiso de Lisías para bailar conmigo. Este me dejó en sus brazos con una sonrisa, no sé si agradeciendo dejar de bailar, o dejar mis preguntas.

"Creo que nuestra conspiración se ha ido al traste, Nadya", susurró Peter. "Mira hacia el fondo del salón", añadió, dirigiéndome en su giro para que pudiera ver a qué se refería.

En una esquina del fondo, Glauco y Gelo, se mantenían alejados de la fiesta, y tal y como había predicho Peter, sus ojos no se apartaban de Sue, que en este momento bailaba con Leo, riendo alegremente. Lyosha se dirigía hacia ellos, y decidí buscar en su mente. Peter percibió mi expresión concentrada, y me miró con curiosidad, esperando que aclarara la situación. Escuché la conversación a través de la mente de Lyosha, cada vez más y más sorprendida.

"Tenías razón", exclamé. "Se están rindiendo. Le acaban de decir a Lyosha que abandonan la lucha hasta que tú desaparezcas de la escena"

"Me alegro por Sue, pero desde luego, lo siento por mí", sonrió Peter.

"¿Por qué no me dejas con mis compañeros, y buscas a una dama que te ayude a pasar el trago?", sonreí con malicia, sabiendo que eso es exactamente lo que Peter iba a hacer en cuanto me dejara.

No va a lamentarse por perder a Sue, porque sabe que jamás fue suya. Y tampoco le importa. Peter no es de los que busca compromisos. Al menos, no de momento. Supongo que ya se preocupará de eso cuando se decida a formar su propio clan y encuentre a una mujer a la altura de sus expectativas, que pueda ayudarle en ese cometido.

"Si no te importa, creo que eso será exactamente lo que haga. Las noches son frías en esta época del año. Nada como el calor de una dama para pasar una ventisca", sonrió.

"El paso de las estaciones no tiene nada que ver con tu lujuria, Peter. Por lo que me han dicho, permanece igual de ávida hasta en el más caluroso de los veranos", me burlé.

"Alguien tiene que ser el sucesor de las hazañas de tus compañeros, querida. Desaparecidos ellos de la escena, nadie mejor que yo para recoger el testigo", me provocó.

"Ten cuidado, Peter. Si sigues su ejemplo, en algún momento aparecerá una como yo, y se terminarán tus hazañas", repliqué.

"Esa sería la más deseable de las complicaciones, querida, puedes creerme", sonrió con galantería, dejando de bailar, y guiándome junto a Leo. "Discúlpame, Leonardo pero la dama se ha cansado de bailar. Me parece que necesita un descanso. Creo que las emociones la han agotado"

Leo soltó a Sue de inmediato, y me estrechó la cintura con ademán preocupado, como si quisiera sostenerme. Pocos segundos después, Lyosha se unía a nosotros mirándome con idéntica preocupación. Peter se alejó con Sue, riendo entre dientes ante lo que yo esperaba fuera la más mortal de mis miradas amenazadoras.


	10. Capítulo 9 ALEKSEI

**Hola a todas y feliz año 2009!**

**Arthe, la verdad es que incluso a mí me sorprendió que Nadya fuera a tener un hijo. Siempre me pareció una chorrada lo de los vampiros teniendo hijos, pero es que no pude evitarlo… Y, al fin y al cabo, ella siempre fue bastante "especial", o al menos eso es lo que me digo a mi misma para reconciliarme con la idea jaja. Y bueno, más tarde desarrollo un poco más la idea de lo "especial" que es Nadya.**

**Yo también echo de menos la PE… Tu hermana empieza a caerme muy mal brrr… ¿Quieres que le mande a algún vampiro para que la convenza? No, ya… Prefieres que te lo mande a ti, ¿verdad? Jajaja. Y hablando de eso… ¿No empiezas a perder mucho, mucho la fe en ganar la apuesta? Jejeje. Una semana sin Lisías… Pobrecilla.**

**Bueno, nada más. En este capítulo sabremos quien es el hacker, y porqué. Espero que os guste. **

**Capítulo 9. ALEKSEI.**

Sentí a Nadya tantear mi mente, y la dejé hacer, fingiendo no enterarme de su intromisión. Por mucho que haya mejorado en el control de su don desde que bebió la sangre de Lisías, aún está muy lejos de tomarme por sorpresa. Escucha y lee en mí, exactamente lo que yo quiero mostrarle, y es incapaz de percibir lo que oculto sin levantar un bloqueo que llame su atención. Le dejé oír la conversación con mis primos, atendiendo a sus procesos mentales con total tranquilidad. Está tan interesada en cotillear en mi mente, que no percibirá que yo hago lo mismo con la suya. Quizá su capacidad de leer mi mente se haya desarrollado, pero sin su control, no sirve de nada. Y mi compañera es demasiado inestable todavía como para controlar sus emociones y con ellas sus poderes. Le falta mucho autocontrol que ganar, pensé con una sonrisa, escondiendo cuidadosamente ese pensamiento a su escrutinio. Le daba vueltas a esa idea mientras charlaba con Gelo y Glauco, cuando oí la voz de Peter diciéndole a mi hermano que Nadya parecía estar agotada. Sin siquiera despedirme de ellos, crucé todo el salón a velocidad de vértigo, y casi antes de que Leo pudiera sostenerla, yo estaba junto a él ayudándole. En la mente de Nadya no aparecía ningún signo de agotamiento, ni cansancio, sólo irritación, pero eso no significa nada tratándose de ella. Cuanto más necesita que la protejan, más reticente se vuelve a las atenciones.

"¿Quieres que nos vayamos, querida?", pregunté preocupado.

Por un instante, pareció dispuesta a negarse, pero un segundo más tarde, sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente. Pero Nadya no puede engañarme tan fácilmente. Una rendición tan oportuna y tan veloz no es propia de ella, y busqué con discreción en sus pensamientos. Tal y como imaginaba, ha hablado con Lisías, y tiene un millón de preguntas que formular. Temiendo quedar como ignorante ante cualquiera que escuche nuestra conversación, está dispuesta a dejarse llevar fuera de la sala y abandonar la fiesta para tendernos una encerrona en el momento preciso. Me encogí mentalmente de hombros. Este es el más adecuado de los momentos para responder a las preguntas de nuestra compañera. Si conseguimos asustarla lo suficiente, quizá se rinda con más facilidad a la constante vigilancia a la que pensamos someterla.

Crucé una mirada con Leo, que fruncía el ceño, sorprendido por la rápida rendición de Nadya. Le sonreí, y comprobé con aprobación que una vez más mi hermano captaba al instante lo que deseaba trasmitirle. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa torcida, y empujó con suavidad a Nadya hasta la puerta del salón. Antes de que pudiéramos alcanzarla, Pedro nos interrumpía el paso con expresión preocupada.

"¿Os retiráis ya?", inquirió. "¿Se encuentra bien la joven dama?"

"Sólo está cansada, Pedro. Su estado ha vuelto su apetito más voraz, y sus reservas se agotan con facilidad. Necesita relajarse un poco y salir de caza", expliqué.

"Comprendo", asintió con seriedad, franqueándonos el paso. "Cuidad de ella, por favor. Aunque sé que es una petición innecesaria", añadió con una sonrisa inquieta.

"Ni te imaginas cuanto", masculló Nadya, mirando con irritación el firme abrazo que nuestros brazos sostenían en torno a su cuerpo.

Pedro dejó escapar una risa suave, antes de volver a la fiesta, dispuesto a comentar las novedades. Algo que sin duda ayudará. Todos intentarán que Nadya no vuelva a 'agotarse' en el futuro. A nosotros sólo nos quedará entonces la 'sencilla' tarea de mantener su mal humor a raya.

"¿Por qué le habéis dicho eso?", protestó Nadya, cuando ya estábamos casi llegando a la puerta de nuestra cabaña. "No estoy sedienta, me he alimentado esta misma tarde"

"Irías acompañada, supongo".

La voz de Leo sonó más como una amenaza que como una pregunta.

"¿Podía evitarlo?", gruñó ella. "Por lo que se ve habéis dado instrucciones muy concretas a todo el mundo"

"Y el hecho de que eso haga aparecer tu mal humor, no hace sino confirmar lo oportuno de nuestras demandas", rió Leo.

"Sé cuidar de mi misma. Y como dice Gino, estoy embarazada, no enferma", masculló.

"En el futuro, preferiríamos que consultaras los temas referentes al cachorro con los elfos, y no con nuestro querido amigo recién transformado, Nadya", repliqué con seriedad, llevándola hasta el sillón más próximo al fuego.

"Y hablando de los elfos", empezó ella. "¿Se puede saber en que diablos estáis metidos ahora? Por lo que se ve no soy la única que no puede quedarse sola ni un instante sin meterse en líos", exclamó.

A pesar de los muchos problemas que nos va a traer la inevitable secuencia de preguntas encadenadas de Nadya, Leo y yo estallamos en carcajadas. Es típico de Nadya preocuparse por nuestra seguridad, que difícilmente se ve comprometida, y olvidar la suya a cambio. Su amor y su lealtad no tienen límites.

"No estamos metidos en problemas, querida. Sólo ayudamos a los elfos en algo que es del interés de todos", sonreí.

"Ya. Lo dijisteis antes, y también me dijo algo de eso Lisías", murmuró. "Pero si algo os pasa ahora..."

"Por enésima vez, Nadya. Nada va a pasarnos, tienes que creernos", insistí.

"Prometedme al menos que tendréis cuidado", pidió con un hilo de voz.

"Querida, no se llega a los once siglos sin tener cuidado", rió Leo.

Ella lo miró con severidad, evidentemente sin verle la más mínima gracia a sus palabras. Pero yo no pude reprimir una sonrisa. Leo se siente con esto exactamente igual que yo. Está encantado. Primero porque nos garantiza una buena dosis de movimiento durante mucho tiempo. Y segundo, porque los elfos nos han elegido precisamente a nosotros. Los elfos no hacen nada al azar, ni por impulso. Si nos han escogido entre todos, es por las cualidades que han visto en nosotros, y eso es algo que sin duda hay que apreciar. Se trata de un motivo de orgullo, y algo que aumentará nuestra ya considerable reputación. Pero para Nadya es distinto. Lo único que siempre le preocupa, es nuestra seguridad, sin darse cuenta de que el peligro ha sido siempre nuestra vida desde hace más de mil años. Una preocupación innecesaria. Mi hermano y yo sobrevivimos cuando aún éramos niñatos sin experiencia, y con más razón vamos a sobrevivir ahora.

"Está bien", aceptó a regañadientes. "Pero tengo más preguntas"

"Qué sorpresa", repliqué con una sonrisa mordaz.

"¿Por qué está ese elfo aquí?", preguntó, ignorando mi tono.

"Creo que eso es evidente, querida. Ha venido para darnos respuestas sobre tu estado", explicó Leo.

Su estado. La extraña sensación de calor en mis entrañas que sólo Nadya ha conseguido provocar en once siglos, me recorrió de nuevo. Su embarazo, nuestro hijo. El más maravilloso y sorprendente de los milagros.

"Eso ya lo sé, Leo", replicó. "Lo que quiero decir es por qué un elfo. ¿Por qué no uno de los nuestros? ¿Por qué precisamente esa criatura?"

"Los elfos acumulan toda la sabiduría del mundo, Nadya. Si un elfo no puede darte respuestas, es porque no las hay", respondí.

"Entonces, ellos si se parecen a las leyendas y a la literatura", meditó Nadya. "Tiene unas orejas enormes, es muy hermoso, y muy sabio. Parece salido de un libro de Tolkien"

Leo y yo rompimos a reír a carcajadas. Si a algo no se parecen los elfos, es a las criaturas que ese mortal describe en sus libros. Aunque debo reconocer que es sorprendente que haya acertado en unas cuantas cuestiones puntuales. En algún momento le preguntaré a Faelenor sobre la increíble intuición – o imaginación – del humano.

"¿Puede saberse que os hace tanta gracia?", masculló.

"Querida, los elfos y los vampiros tenemos más en común de lo que imaginas. No son precisamente las criaturas bondadosas sobre las que has leído", sonrió Leo. "El mundo no es como en los cuentos, Nadya. Las fuerzas del bien y del mal como concepto absoluto, no existen. No hay blancos y negros. La vida es un inmenso matiz de gris y, al igual que nosotros, los elfos se mueven en él como pez en el agua. Mantienen el equilibrio. No toman partido permanentemente. No pertenecen a un bando claro. Y son violentos y brutales si es necesario"

"Y desde luego, no son nada generosos con lo que saben. Es casi imposible lograr respuestas de un elfo si no eres uno de los suyos, o uno de los nuestros", añadí yo.

"Supongo que son inmortales. Sino, es imposible que sean tan sabios, ¿no?", inquirió Nadya.

"Las criaturas inmortales no existen, querida. Sólo en los cuentos", reí.

"Pero nosotros...", empezó.

"Nosotros vivimos hasta que el fuego termina con nuestra existencia. Hay cosas que pueden matarnos, no somos inmortales. Ni nosotros, ni nadie", la corrigió Leo. "Pero si necesitas un nombre, quizá puedas llamarlos eternos. Aunque lo son de forma distinta a nosotros"

"Es difícil de explicar, querida", me apresuré a añadir, al ver su mirada llena de preguntas. "Y de comprender, si no eres uno de ellos. Supongo que Faelenor, o uno de los suyos, podrá responder mejor que nosotros a esas preguntas. Lo único que nosotros podemos decirte, es que por algún sistema, los elfos desaparecen del plano físico, pero se unen a la esencia de la nueva generación, manteniendo sus conocimientos y recuerdos. Y cada elfo puede comunicarse con ellos, como si de entes físicos se tratara"

"No están vivos, pero tampoco han dejado de existir. Cada elfo es en realidad, la suma de todos los que han vivido antes que él", comentó Leo. "Por eso se protegen tanto. Acabar con uno, es acabar con toda una estirpe desde tiempos inmemoriales"

"Comprendo", murmuró.

Puede ver que su mente trabaja a toda velocidad, intentando cuadrar los datos. Asistir a los procesos mentales de Nadya es apasionante. Encaja datos, y consigue respuestas de las escasas pistas que reúne, con una facilidad que resulta difícil de creer y de comprender. Su inteligencia, su capacidad analítica y su increíble intuición, jamás dejarán de sorprenderme. Cuando creyó tener lo suficiente, su cabeza dio uno de sus acostumbrados saltos mortales, y buscó otra pregunta que obligarnos a responder. Me anticipé.

"Los goblins son cucarachas", gruñí.

"Peor que eso", añadió Leo.

"Pero los elfos les temen, ¿no? O no os mandarían a vosotros a enfrentaros a ellos, en lugar de ir ellos mismos"

"No son inmunes a su magia. Nosotros si. Y ya te he dicho que los elfos se protegen mucho a si mismos", gruñó Leo. "Aunque por mi vida, que podían haberse arriesgado en esta ocasión. Esas criaturas son asquerosas"

"¿También son eternas?"

"Diablos, no", exclamé. "La Naturaleza no es tan cruel"

"Sólo hay tres especies eternas, que yo sepa. Aparte de nosotros", explicó Leo, adivinando la siguiente pregunta de Nadya, sin necesidad de hurgar en su mente. "Los elfos, los elementales y las hadas"

"¿Hadas?", exclamó Nadya. "¿Mujeres que van por ahí haciéndole favores al mundo con una varita mágica en las manos?"

Leo y yo la miramos un instante, cruzamos una mirada, y estallamos en sonoras carcajadas una vez más. Pero esta vez no iba a ser tan fácil detener nuestra risa. Nadya esperaba que cesáramos de reír, contemplándonos con una mezcla de curiosidad e irritación. Al ver que la segunda empezaba a ganar la batalla, quise detener mi risa, pero los pensamientos de mi hermano lo hicieron imposible. Seguimos riéndonos durante largo rato, mientras el humor de nuestra compañera empeoraba más y más.

"Una varita mágica. Ese nombre en particular tampoco lo había oído. Pero debo reconocer que es muy adecuado", comentó Leo entre carcajadas, provocando que las mías, que casi se habían detenido, volvieran a empezar de nuevo.

Nadya nos miró con evidente furia. Leo y yo reprimimos a duras penas nuestra risa, pero cada vez que nos mirábamos, o mirábamos su rostro molesto, una pequeña carcajada se escapaba de nuestros labios.

"¿Se puede saber que he dicho ahora?", gruñó Nadya.

"Es sorprendente tu intuición, querida", sonrió Leo con malicia. "Es la descripción más exacta que de un hada puede hacerse. Una mujer que le hace favores a todo el mundo. Y de seguro interviene una vara mágica"

Nadya lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Asistí risueño a su proceso mental, hasta el mismo instante en que las piezas encajaban en su cabeza, y de su garganta escapaba un jadeo irritado.

"Extraen su energía de los machos de cualquier especie antropomorfa, querida. Y son criaturas sedientas", sonreí.

"Y tan sedientas. Diablos, hasta yo pienso que es mejor mantenerse alejado de ellas", rió Leo.

"La última vez que me crucé con una, acabé con cinco osos y seis enormes jabalís. Y al día siguiente tuve que volver a cazar", comenté sonriente en su dirección. Sé de sobra que a Nadya no le va a hacer la más mínima gracia esta conversación, pero es demasiado divertida para evitarla.

"La última vez que yo me encontré con una de ellas, hermano, abandoné el campo antes de presentar batalla", rió Leo. "En la ocasión anterior, una de las que me había encontrado años antes, apareció con una amiga. Creí que no iba a salir de esa. Eso si, estaba seguro de que si eso ocurría, terminaría mi existencia con una gran sonrisa en los labios"

Rompí a reír a carcajadas, y él no tardó ni un segundo en acompañarme, mientras Nadya nos miraba en la más perfecta demostración de la furia.

"No te enfades, amor", sonreí. "Eso fue mucho antes de conocerte. Y debo decir en nuestro descargo que es difícil resistirse al embrujo de las hadas. Y más para uno de nosotros. Despliegan todos sus encantos con los vampiros"

"No sé si preguntar porque con los vampiros en particular", masculló Nadya.

Iba a responderle que efectivamente es mejor que no lo pregunte, cuando el ego de mi hermano volvió a ganarle la batalla a su prudencia.

"Vamos, querida. Si lo piensas, tú misma tendrás la respuesta. Ya sabes como son los humanos. Un macho mortal no le dura a un hada ni medio asalto. Uno de los nuestros le proporciona más alimento que cien mortales en su mejor día", sonrió. "Y uno como mi hermano y como yo, mucho más"

Hasta esa última frase, Nadya controlaba su mal humor. Pero la salida ególatra de mi hermano la levantó de su asiento como impulsada por un muelle, mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro bufido. Leo compuso su mejor expresión contrita, pero hasta ella es capaz de que ver lo falsa que es. Nos miró hirviendo en su propia rabia. Pero poco a poco, su expresión airada fue cambiando, para dar paso a una mirada calculadora y extrañamente sonriente. Tanteé su mente, y me encontré ante el más decidido de los bloqueos. Estaba a punto de volarlo por los aires, cuando el tren de mi mente descarriló sin remedio. Nuestra compañera se había deshecho de sus ropas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y caminaba hacia el dormitorio con una tentadora sonrisa en su rostro, incitándonos a seguirla. Menos de dos segundos después, mi hermano y yo olvidábamos toda la prevención de días pasados, y nos entregábamos a sus exigentes demandas con un placer no exento de sorpresa. Si en algún momento he tenido claro cuando es la dama la que me toma a mí, y cuando al revés, ha sido este. Nadya tomó la iniciativa como nunca lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Probó todo lo que apareció en su mente, y disfrutó de nosotros contando con nuestro total y complacido sometimiento. Sin duda quería demostrar que las hadas no son las únicas criaturas capaces de vencernos, y lo consiguió de lejos. Es cierto que las carreras por el bosque, la preocupación de los últimos días, y la magia que conjuramos ante los goblin, han conseguido mermar nuestras reservas, y le han facilitado mucho la tarea, pero eso no seremos nosotros quienes se lo digamos. Fue el mejor de nuestros ya increíblemente placenteros encuentros, y sólo lo dio por concluido cuando percibió la sed en nosotros.

"Es mejor que vayáis a cazar, queridos", sonrió con malicia, al ver nuestros ojos negros de hambre.

Leo y yo nos pusimos en pie, no sin antes advertirle sonrientes que nos veríamos las caras a nuestro regreso.

"Promesas, promesas", rió ella.

Corrimos a los terrenos de caza de Lisías, dando cuenta de varias presas con rapidez y eficacia antes de declararnos saciados. Leo arrojó el último de los jabalís a la foresta, y se volvió hacia mi, sonriente.

"Si esto es lo que van a provocar sus celos de ahora en adelante, hermano, te advierto que voy a contarle hasta la última de mis conquistas", sonrió.

"Yo incluso me inventaré algunas", añadí.

Leo rió unos segundos, pero su risa no tardó en dar paso a una expresión incómoda. Supe al instante que estaba pasando por su cabeza, y no sólo porque ya estuviera ahí, asistiendo a sus procesos mentales.

"Ya has oído a Nadya, hermano", lo serené. "Puede sentirlo. Si le estuviéramos perjudicando, ella sería la primera en dejarlo todo"

Asintió, más relajado, y la sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su rostro.

"Un cachorro, Lyosha", sonrió.

"Un cachorro", repetí, en un susurro, como si temiera que al pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta, se rompiera la magia.

En la cara de mi hermano apareció una expresión extraña, entre concentrada y preocupada. Si no hubiera estado ya siguiendo el curso de sus pensamientos, esa mirada sería suficiente para despertar mi curiosidad. Pero, como de costumbre, mi mente está conectada a la suya, y no puedo negar que lo que está pensando ya ha pasado por mi mente. Antes de que Leo lo desechara, decidí reconocerlo en voz alta.

"Ya he pensado en eso, hermano. Pero olvídalo", sugerí.

"Sin embargo, es algo que deberíamos hablar", murmuró.

"No", respondí tajante. "Ese cachorro es de los dos. Me importa muy poco de que color será su cabello, o sus ojos, o cual va a ser la forma de su nariz. No importa a quien se parezca. Es hijo de los dos, y ni se te ocurra pensar lo contrario"

"No iba a pensar lo contrario", sonrió. "Y perdona por haber siquiera considerado que tú podías pensarlo"

"Por esta vez no te romperé la cara", reí. "Pero si vuelves a desconfiar de mí, latino, vas a tener un problema"

"Estoy aterrorizado, ancianito", se burló, sonriente. Poco después, su sonrisa dio paso a una expresión afectuosa. "Ahora en serio, hermano. Si vuelvo a desconfiar de ti, puedes pegarme, no me defenderé"

"¿Y qué te hace suponer que me preocupa que te defiendas?", lo provoqué. Antes de que pudiera replicar, lo interrumpí. "Además, toda esta discusión es innecesaria. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que el cachorro puede ser una hembra?"

Tal y como supuse, Leo no ha considerado aún esa idea. Reí entre dientes al ver su expresión confusa. Me miró aturdido unos instantes, y al poco su boca trazó una abierta sonrisa.

"En ese caso, hermano, espero que se parezca a Nadya", rió.

"Tienes razón", aprobé. "Una hembra con nuestra cara no tendría mucho éxito"

Contemplé sonriente como reía entre dientes. Otro asunto resuelto antes de que llegara siquiera a poder considerarse un problema entre nosotros. Sólo espero que el siguiente asunto a tratar sea tan fácil de resolver.

"Tendremos que posponer el resto del viaje", anuncié, esperando su reacción. Una vez más, Leo no me decepcionó. Su sonrisa permaneció inalterable en su rostro.

"No importa. Italia siempre estará ahí", respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. "Y ella estará mejor en casa. Vigilada. Creo que el proceso va a ser veloz, y prefiero dejar la casa de Lisías antes de que su estado sea más evidente aún"

"Para cualquiera de los nuestros ya es evidente", sonreí. "El cambio en su vientre no es tan sutil como ayer mismo"

"Ya me he dado cuenta. Y es genial. No podría esperar tanto como los humanos para conocer al cachorro", rió Leo.

Iba a tomarle el pelo por su sempiterna impaciencia, cuando la parte de mi cabeza que siempre está conectada a Nadya, me puso sobre aviso. Peter está hablando con ella, a todas luces inquieto. Me concentré en los sentimientos de nuestra compañera, pero sólo percibí en ella una alegría feroz. Aturdido, miré a mi hermano que me contemplaba con inquietud, y le hice una seña en dirección a la cabaña. No fue necesario más. Casi antes de que yo pudiera ponerme en marcha, Leo ya corría hacia nuestra casa. Interceptamos a Nadya y a Peter a pocos pasos de la puerta, en dirección a la mansión. Ella nos dedicó una sonrisa alegre, y continuó su camino a toda velocidad sin detenerse a explicarnos nada más. Me volví entonces hacia Peter, que se ha detenido junto a nosotros, en demanda de una aclaración.

"No me miréis así. He intentado detenerla, pero es la mujer más testaruda que he conocido jamás", sonrió. "Va a la sala de ordenadores. Alguien ha intentado entrar en nuestro sistema, y acaba de caer en la trampa que Nadya le ha tendido. Creo que ha dicho algo acerca de que va a enseñarnos como se lucha en el siglo XXI"

Antes de que Peter terminara la frase, ya no estábamos ahí. Si mezclas las palabras lucha y ordenadores, y las unes al nombre de nuestra compañera, el resultado es la más hermosa de las escenas. Y una tentación a la que ni mi hermano ni yo podemos resistirnos. Llegamos a la sala casi antes de que Nadya pudiera sentarse, y al instante, ésta empezó a teclear con una sonrisa salvaje pintada en su rostro. Su cuerpo se transformó ante nuestros asombrados ojos, como siempre que empieza una de sus cacerías por la red. Se convirtió en segundos en la imagen del más perfecto de los depredadores. Su delicioso aroma inundó hasta el más recóndito de los rincones y su cuerpo se cubrió de ese sorprendente brillo azulado que solo la posee cuando se deja dominar por la emoción de lo que para ella es la mejor de las cacerías. Sus ojos se ennegrecieron y su espalda y piernas se curvaron, pareciendo dispuestas a saltar sobre su presa al otro lado de la pantalla. Es la criatura más hermosa, increíble y sobrenatural que jamás han contemplado mis ojos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de violento teclear, su mueca salvaje se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa satisfecha, mientras la dulce Nadya volvía a aparecer ante nuestros ojos.

"Lo tengo. Ya sé desde donde se conecta", exclamó, tendiéndonos una hoja con lo que parece una dirección. "Llamad a Peter, y salid cuanto antes. Yo lo retendré cuanto pueda, pero no tardará en darse cuenta de que lo estoy rastreando. Tenéis que ir allí y encontrar su rastro antes de que se pierda."

La urgencia en sus palabras, no daba lugar a preguntas. Y tanto mi hermano como yo estamos demasiado acostumbrados a reaccionar en un instante como para detenernos a pedir aclaraciones. Como un solo hombre, nos pusimos en movimiento de inmediato. Si es necesario actuar, y es evidente que así es, ya habrá tiempo para el resto terminada la tarea. No tuvimos siquiera que buscar el rastro de Peter. Nos esperaba tras la puerta, con las llaves de su todo terreno en las manos y una sonrisa de malvada anticipación en su rostro.

Pocos minutos después, Peter conducía por la autovía a un ritmo enloquecido, mientras Leo y yo esperábamos con absoluta tranquilidad las explicaciones sobre lo que está ocurriendo. Éstas no tardaron en llegar de los labios sonrientes del inglés.

"Relajaos. Aún conduciendo a este ritmo, tardaremos un par de minutos en llegar. Nuestro objetivo está a unos treinta kilómetros al norte", anunció. "Tengo tiempo más que de sobra para poneros al día"

"Peter, si Nadya nos envía a luchar contra alguien, es suficiente para nosotros. El motivo no nos importa demasiado, la verdad", sonrió Lyosha. "Aunque, si te soy sincero, personalmente siento cierta curiosidad"

"No estoy muy seguro de poder explicarlo, Aleksei. Pero me ocurre algo similar a vosotros. Vuestra compañera insiste en que ese ataque contra nuestro sistema puede atentar contra nuestra seguridad, y aunque aún no comprenda muy bien de que forma puede ser un peligro, el modo en que ella actúa con todo esto es suficiente para mí. Si hay que salir de caza, cazaremos", sonrió igualmente.

"¿Sabemos al menos lo que vamos a cazar?", preguntó Leo, sin mucho interés.

"Uno de los nuestros, que intenta atentar contra nosotros a través de esas máquinas infernales, aunque no me pidáis más detalles acerca del como. No entendí demasiado de lo que Nadya explicó, aunque ella está convencida de que así es. Y de que además se trata de una criatura joven, que no lleva mucho más de veinte años como vampiro", respondió con un cierto deje de incredulidad en su voz.

Leo y yo reímos entre dientes ante su evidente confusión y su incredulidad. Sin duda son dos sentimientos más que disculpables, pero tanto mi hermano como yo sabemos que en cuestión de ordenadores, puedes confiar en el criterio de Nadya con los ojos cerrados. Si ella dice que debemos salir de caza, la obedeceremos sin dudarlo.

"Si Nadya lo ha descubierto a través de sus máquinas, y dice que es así, puedes confiar plenamente en su criterio, Peter", sonreí.

"En todo lo que se refiere a esos juguetes, me fío tanto de su talento como del de mi hermano cuando rastrea una presa", añadió Leo.

"El mundo se está convirtiendo en un lugar muy curioso", comentó Peter, tras aprobar nuestros comentarios con una discreta sonrisa. "Antes era mucho más sencillo. Alguien atentaba contra tu territorio, salías con unos cuantos hombres de confianza, y lo ponías todo en su sitio. Y ahora, miradnos. Aquí estamos, corriendo a buscar una presa que jamás hemos visto ni olido, siguiendo las órdenes de una hembra de menos de dos años. Y por si eso no fuera lo bastante extraño, esa hembra además, está embarazada"

"Bienvenido a la vida con Nadya, amigo", rió Leo.

"Ahora si que comprendo con total claridad porque Lisías la aprecia tanto. Adora que lo sorprendan, y si alguien es capaz de sorprender, sin duda esa es vuestra compañera", sonrió. "Permitidme que os diga que es una magnífica dama, amigos. Valiente, leal, inteligente. Y muy hermosa"

"Es cierto, y agradecemos tus cumplidos", aprobé. "Pero si vuelves a mirar de ese modo sus piernas, perderás las tuyas"

Leo y yo lo miramos con sendas sonrisas malvadas que, lejos de preocuparle, hicieron que riera a carcajadas.

"Lo lamento", rió. "Y creedme si os digo que intenté mirar a otro lado, pero ni un guerrero tan experimentado como yo podría ganar esa batalla", concluyó mientras frenaba bruscamente el vehículo junto a la acera.

"¿Hemos llegado?", preguntó Leo, y en su voz se evidenciaba ya la impaciencia por entrar en acción.

"La dirección que Nadya os ha facilitado está a unas tres calles de aquí. Pero quizá deberíamos rastrear antes el terreno, por si se trata de una trampa"

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, yo ya estaba en la calle, olfateando discretamente. Seguí la dirección que apuntaba la mano de Peter, y me concentré en encontrar el olor de los nuestros entre las decenas de rastros humanos que invadían mi olfato. De pronto, un olor conocido llegó a mis fosas nasales, y levanté la vista hacia mis acompañantes con irritación.

"¿Qué ocurre, hermano?", preguntó Leo, enfadándose a su vez.

La lealtad de mi hermano, como la de mi compañera, es inquebrantable. Ha percibido mi irritación y, sospechando que sin duda se trata de algo que a él tampoco va a gustarle, no tarda ni un instante en acompañar mi humor.

"Lo tengo. Y no está solo", mascullé.

"¿Es una trampa?", preguntó Peter con evidente sorpresa. "¿Quién demonios tiene el valor de retar a Lisías en su territorio? Deben ser jóvenes e idiotas, o no me lo explico"

"No sé si es una maldita trampa. Pero de seguro son idiotas. El vampiro está con un cazador. Y lo conocemos. Él y su grupo fueron los que acabaron con Armand", expliqué.

"¿Los cazadores nos retan?", preguntó Leo atónito "¿Sabiendo quiénes somos? Ni aunque ese viejo pudiera reunir a trescientos perros podría terminar con nosotros, y a sus años ya debería saberlo. ¿A qué demonios está jugando, hermano?"

"Déjame que me acerque. Buscaré en su mente"

Caminamos unos pasos entre las calles, atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, mientras mi irritación crecía más y más. Jean, el cazador, me había parecido un hombre inteligente y valeroso en nuestro primer encuentro, y por algún motivo que tenía más que ver con el instinto que con la lógica, había supuesto que cumpliría su parte del trato, manteniéndose alejado del que él creía mi territorio. Y ahora estaba aquí, en el corazón de la ciudad, y haciendo justo lo último que debería hacer. Lo tenía por un hombre listo, pero buscarnos y retarnos de ese modo es la estupidez más grande que podía cometer.

Me acerqué lo bastante para poder distinguir el sonido de su mente entre el murmullo de las demás docenas de cabezas humanas que atentaban contra la intimidad de mis pensamientos, ajenas a mi intromisión. Rebusqué en sus pensamientos, mientras él se concentraba en las líneas de código que se deslizaban velozmente en una pantalla de ordenador, y no pude reprimir una sonrisa orgullosa. Nuestra Nadya había retenido a la presa el tiempo suficiente, tal y como había prometido. Aparqué de momento mi satisfacción por su eficiencia, y me concentré en los recuerdos y planes del mortal. Y por segunda vez en esa noche, me vi sorprendido.

Sin decir palabra, caminé siguiendo su rastro. Mi hermano y Peter me siguieron como un solo hombre.

"El vampiro era su hijo", murmuré velozmente cuando estuvieron a mi altura, recibiendo a cambio dos perfectas expresiones de incredulidad. "Y no hay ningún perro más por los alrededores. Ellos también se están escondiendo"

Entre en el edificio que los acogía seguido de cerca por Peter y Leo. Ni Jean ni el joven vampiro nos han percibido aún, así que subí velozmente las escaleras, confiando en poder entrar hasta su mismísima habitación sin que aparten los ojos de la tarea. El mortal no podría oírnos ni aunque estuviera atento y en su mejor día, y el vampiro está demasiado entretenido y es demasiado nuevo para dominar sus sentidos. Tal y como había esperado, los tres llegamos hasta la puerta tras la que se esconden sin que se hayan alertado ni lo más mínimo. Entramos sin detenernos ni un instante, y en ese momento si levantaron la vista de la máquina ante la que el joven teclea furiosamente. Los ojos del cazador se abrieron con pánico, y con un cierto reconocimiento al clavarse en nosotros. El niñato se puso en pie, retador, situándose delante del mortal. Leo dejó escapar un bufido despreciativo, que no pude por menos que imitar. Ese niñato es tan nuevo y tan idiota, que no se da cuenta de lo inútil de su gesto. Si queremos acabar con el humano, pasaremos por encima de él sin que le de tiempo ni a preguntarse por qué su cuerpo está diseminado por la habitación.

"Una vez más nos encontramos, Jean el cazador. Y una vez más, pones a prueba mi paciencia", mascullé en dirección al viejo.

"¿Aleksei?", preguntó, con un casi imperceptible temblor en su voz.

Bufé de nuevo. Los humanos son incapaces de concentrarse en nuestros rostros. Apenas unos minutos después de alejarnos de su lado, sólo recuerdan una cara hermosa, pero son incapaces de reunir los detalles. Hace falta un contacto mucho más largo y más prolongado en el tiempo para que un mortal nos reconozca, y esa es una oportunidad de la que muy pocos disponen. Por mucho que a los bebedores animales nos atraigan los humanos, tampoco estamos muy dispuestos a trabar una amistad permanente con casi ninguno de ellos. Y si lo hacemos, normalmente termina con el mortal convertido en uno de los nuestros, como en el caso de Gino. Si el viejo sabe quien soy, es únicamente porque ningún otro vampiro puede llamarle por su nombre. Me adelanté unos pasos, mientras en mi interior me debatía entre las ganas de arrancarle las entrañas por habernos provocado, y la curiosidad por el motivo de esa provocación. Y por su bien espero que la respuesta a esa curiosidad esté a la altura de mis expectativas, o por mucho que me haya agradado ese hombre en el pasado, no dudaré en mandarlo al infierno de cabeza con mis propias manos, seguido del que un día llamó su hijo.

"¿Aleksei? ¿Lo hemos encontrado?", preguntó el vampiro, mientras Jean lo hacía callar con un gesto preocupado de su mano.

"¿Nos buscabais?", gruñó Leo. "Y pensar que mi hermano te tenía por sensato. Eres tan idiota como todos los tuyos"

"Necesito ayuda. Este es mi hijo. Lo han transformado hace diez días, y necesita que alguien se haga cargo de él. Tú me dijiste que te buscara", terminó con un punto de arrogancia.

Lo miré con incredulidad. Ya en nuestro primer encuentro percibí su valentía, pero esta es probablemente la situación más peligrosa en la que jamás se ha visto, y aún así, a pesar de su evidente prevención, no se muestra tembloroso ni atemorizado. A pesar de mi irritación, no pude por menos que apreciar una vez más su valor.

"A ver si lo he entendido, viejo", dije acercándome a ellos en actitud amenazante. "Tú, un mortal, te haces ayudar de un niñato recién transformado para convocar a un vampiro de más de un milenio. Y después de haber intentado violar la seguridad de nuestra casa, osas pedirme un favor. Tienes mucho valor. Pero eres idiota. Y no me gustan los idiotas"

"Tú me dijiste que te buscara", repitió. "Tienes que ayudarme", añadió en un tono que se parecía peligrosamente a una orden.

"Te dije que me buscaras si querías respuestas, viejo. No para que me dieras órdenes como si fuera tu mascota o tu esclavo", bramé. "¿Quién te crees que eres?"

"No le hables así", gritó el joven.

Antes de que yo mismo tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, y desde luego mucho antes de que Jean pudiera detener al niño, Leo ya lo sostenía por el cuello a veinte centímetros del suelo con la única ayuda de su mano derecha. El vampiro se retorcía y peleaba, en un fútil esfuerzo por escapar de la presa de mi hermano.

"Le habla como le da la gana, niñato. Es mejor que aprendas a tener un poco de respeto, o no llegarás al final del día", masculló, sacudiéndolo con brutal violencia.

"Suéltalo, por favor", rogó Jean. "Sólo quiere ayudarme"

"Deja de darnos órdenes, viejo, si en algo aprecias tu mísera vida. Más vale que tu joven vampiro se quede callado, o mi hermano le arrancará la cabeza sin dudarlo", gruñí.

El miró al que llamaba su hijo en desesperada y silenciosa demanda, y el joven cerró la boca y dejó de debatirse, pero manteniendo una expresión retadora hacia Leo, que le devolvió la mirada con hastío indiferente. Suspiré, intentando poner en orden mis irritados pensamientos, y me volví de nuevo hacia el viejo cazador

"¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? ¿Cómo te has atrevido a tanto?", pregunté, buscando yo mismo las respuestas en su mente. Lo que vi me hizo soltar una risa irónica. "Ese ya no es tu hijo, viejo. Ahora es uno de los nuestros, y has tenido mucha suerte de que no se alimente de ti. La desesperación te hace obrar como un imbécil. Y nunca te he tenido por tal cosa"

"Maurice no bebe de humanos", replicó Jean. "Es por eso que le pedí que te buscara. Eres el único bebedor de humanos que conozco"

"Porque los demás que conociste eran jóvenes y acabaron consumidos bajo tus llamas", gruñó Leo. "Y créeme, estoy muy tentado de devolverte el favor", añadió, mirando con intención al joven que aún sostenía entre sus dedos.

"Dejando al margen que lo que dices no es cierto", añadió Peter.

"¡Si que lo es!", chilló Maurice. "Papá, tú sabes que es cierto"

Los tres reímos a carcajadas. Y las mías sin duda fueron las más fuertes de todas. Yo podía ver en la mente del viejo cazador que creía a pies juntillas en lo que había dicho. Está convencido de que el joven sigue una dieta animal. Malditos humanos, con su maldita incapacidad de fijarse en los más evidentes detalles. Les gusta casi tanto engañarse a si mismos como a nosotros nos gusta la sangre.

"¡Es cierto! ¡Él no bebe de humanos! Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, y se está controlando muy bien. Sino, ¿cómo estaría yo aquí? Me habría atacado, lo sabéis bien", explicó apresuradamente.

"¿Le has dicho que bebes animales?", rió Leo. "Además de joven e idiota, eres un tramposo. Vamos, enséñale a ese que llamas tu padre lo mentiroso que eres. Muéstrale la verdad"

Con un rápido giro de su mano libre, agarró los cabellos del joven, y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás con un brutal tirón, acercándose a un tiempo al mortal, para que sus patéticos ojos pudieran fijarse en lo que pretendía enseñarle. Tal y como Leo esperaba, el muchacho bufó violentamente, dejando al descubierto sus pequeños colmillos de bebedor de humano. Por un segundo, pareció que Jean no iba a verlos, pero al instante sus ojos se iluminaron de comprensión y terror.

"No puede ser", murmuró. "Tus ojos..."

Leo rió entre dientes, a todas luces divertido con la historia, y cruzó una risueña mirada con Peter y conmigo.

"Últimamente a mi me pasaba lo mismo con las humanas. Siempre me han gustado las hembras de ojos verdes, pero desde que una se quitó delante de mí esos pequeños plásticos en sus ojos, ya no estoy nunca seguro de llevar a mi lecho a la mujer adecuada. Son muy efectivos. Y si a mi me confunden, ¿cómo no van a confundir a un mortal como tú, con lo dormidos que están vuestros sentidos? Diablos, si ni siquiera es capaz de percibir el olor de la sangre", añadió en nuestra dirección, riendo divertido.

"¿Lentillas?", preguntó el viejo. "¿Me has engañado con unas lentillas?", añadió con ira en dirección al joven.

"Lo siento, papá", graznó Maurice. "No puedo controlarme. Y cada vez que te acercas a mí..."

"¿Has matado a humanos?", gritó Jean. "¡Mi hijo se ha convertido en uno de los monstruos que llevo toda mi vida persiguiendo!"

"No le culpes, viejo. Bastante se ha controlado ya", ordené. "Aquí el único culpable eres tú, por creer en una mentira tan evidente. Precisamente tú, que sabes lo que es, que sabes como somos. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no sentiría sed?", me burlé.

El viejo bajó la cabeza, rendido y agotado, como si ya no quedara ni un ápice de fuerza en su cuerpo. En su mente pude ver que le daba igual morir, que ya no le importaba lo que le ocurriera. Su confianza se había roto, y con ella su esperanza. Me pregunté si eso es lo que significa ser padre. Confiar en tus hijos aunque la experiencia de toda una vida te grite que estás equivocado. Y sentí un estremecimiento de pánico al pensar en el cachorro que está por venir, mientras me juraba a mi mismo que jamás nos engañaría a mi hermano y a mí como ese niñato acaba de engañar al que un día fue su padre, poniendo además en juego su vida. Creí que el viejo renunciaría a ayudar a Maurice, ahora que había visto su verdadera naturaleza, pero me equivoqué. Y aprendí otra lección más sobre la paternidad. El vínculo que le une a él es tan fuerte, que está dispuesto incluso a protegerlo aunque se haya convertido en lo que más ha odiado durante toda su vida.

"¿Podéis ayudarle?", pidió. "Haced conmigo lo que queráis, pero ayudadle a él. Es uno de los vuestros, necesita alguien que le guíe. No podéis abandonarlo"

En eso lleva razón. No podemos dejar a uno de los nuestros sin guía, sin educación, o no tardará en caer en manos de uno de los compañeros de su padre.

"¿Por qué no lo educa su creador, viejo? ¿Por qué has tenido que recurrir a nosotros?", inquirió Leo. Antes casi de terminar su frase, sus ojos se iluminaron con una súbita comprensión. Esbozó una mueca irónica. "Comprendo. Pretendes que nosotros seamos más compasivos con tu criatura, de lo que tú has sido con el que lo creó. Y después sois vosotros quienes nos llamáis bestias"

Cruzamos una mirada entre nosotros. Al saber que el creador del muchacho ya no podía ayudarle, Leo también sabía que yo decidiría a su favor. Los recuerdos de mis primeros días como vampiro, aturdido, solo y sin saber que me había sucedido, pesan demasiado en mis decisiones. Si está en mi mano evitarlo, no permitiré que ninguno de los nuestros pase por lo mismo que yo tuve que pasar. Mi hermano lo sabe y lo apoya sin dudarlo. Pero aún así, las dudas me corroen. Este no es buen momento para tener a otra criatura recién transformada entre los nuestros. Y menos a una que sin duda deben estar buscando todos los malditos perros del continente.

Peter contempló nuestra silenciosa comunicación, y con una sonrisa comprensiva, pareció tomar una decisión que yo era incapaz de alcanzar.

"Nosotros nos encargaremos", ofreció. "Disponemos de espacio y gente más que sobrada para encargarse de su educación. Vosotros ya tenéis bastante con lo que os espera"

"En otro momento, rechazaríamos ese ofrecimiento, Peter, pero ahora no podemos por menos que aceptarlo con nuestro más profundo agradecimiento"

Peter rechazó mis palabras con un gesto indiferente.

"No me des las gracias. No podemos dejarlo aquí, seguro que los suyos lo están buscando. Y todos juramos ayudaros en lo que podamos"

"Aún así, acepta nuestro agradecimiento", sonrió Leo. "Está bien. Vosotros os encargáis del joven pero, ¿qué hacemos con éste?", preguntó señalando al mortal.

"Haced conmigo lo que queráis", murmuró Jean. "Ya no me importa"

"Deja la tragedia para otros a quien conmueva más, viejo. No es propio de ti", gruñí. "Ayudaremos a tu hijo, pero tendrás que darnos algo a cambio"

"No tengo mucho dinero. No se gana mucho en mi profesión, como comprenderás", comentó con burlona amargura.

"Qué avariciosos sois los humanos. Siempre pensáis en pagos en efectivo", me burlé. "No es dinero lo que queremos de ti, viejo. No nos hace ninguna falta"

El viejo cazador nos miró sin comprender. Una vez más, Leo rió entre dientes.

"Lo que mi hermano quiere de ti es una promesa, viejo. ¿No imaginas cuál?", sonrió malignamente.

"Mi mujer ha muerto y mi hijo es un vampiro. Ya no me queda nada. ¿Queréis mi vida? Es vuestra", ofreció. "Tomadla, me haréis un favor"

Bufé con desprecio una vez más.

"Hace mucho que no me alimento de los tuyos, viejo. Y eres una pobre presa para volver a empezar. Tu sangre no me atrae lo más mínimo. Huele al miedo de muchos de los míos", gruñí. "No. Lo que queremos de ti es la promesa de que vas a dejar esta vida. Olvidarás tu existencia de cazador, y vas a pagar tus pecados ayudando a los que antes perseguiste. Te llevaré junto a alguien que te enseñará como hacerlo. Y si me entero de que incumples tu promesa, adivina quién pagara por ello", sonreí amenazante.

Pareció dispuesto a replicar, pero Leo volvió a levantar a Maurice en el aire, con una mueca salvaje, aproximando las garras a su cuello. El viejo lo detuvo con un grito desgarrador, alzando las manos como si quisiera detenerlo con ese simple gesto.

"Haré lo que me pides, pero no le hagas daño. Por favor, no le hagáis daño", chilló. "Os prometo que haré lo que decís"

"Está bien. Veremos si eres capaz de cumplir tus promesas. Peter, lleva a Maurice contigo. Explícale a Lisías y a nuestra familia lo que ocurre, y preparadlo todo para partir. Leo y yo los esperaremos en el aeropuerto con el viejo", ordené.

Peter se adelantó y tomó al joven por el brazo. Leo le dedicó un bufido amenazador antes de soltarlo. Quizá estuviera dispuesto a tolerar que lo educáramos, pero no va a perdonarle tan fácilmente su falta de respeto. Y hace bien. Ese niñato necesita una saludable dosis de miedo, o perderá las entrañas por mucho que Lisías y los suyos intenten educarlo. Enfrentarse a un antiguo del modo en que lo ha hecho no es un acto precisamente inteligente.

"¿No puedo ir con él?", preguntó Jean.

"¿Bromeas, viejo?", rió Leo. "Por mucho que hayas dado tu palabra, jamás permitiremos que sepas donde vivirá de ahora en adelante. Las promesas de los humanos valen menos que letras escritas en el viento"

"La mía no. Si os doy mi palabra, es porque pienso cumplirla", replicó ofendido.

"Me da igual", respondió Leo, encogiéndose de hombros. "No se llega a mi edad confiando en los demás. Él se va, tú te quedas con nosotros. Te dejaremos en tu nuevo hogar, cumplirás tu cometido y olvidarás todo esto. O no habrá trato. Y nos conoces bien. Sabes que no tendremos compasión si nos fallas"

"No fallaré", replicó.

"Por el bien de los dos, espero que así sea, viejo", dije yo, mientras Peter arrastraba al joven a la salida.

El joven se debatió un instante en manos de Peter, quien finalmente lo soltó, creo que movido más por la curiosidad de ver que iba a ocurrir a continuación, que por verdadero deseo de atender a sus mudas demandas. Sin dudar un instante, Maurice se arrojó en brazos de su padre, que murmuró una apresurada y sentida despedida, recomendándole valor y fortaleza, tras lo cual lo empujó de nuevo hacia Peter, que aguardaba con serena curiosidad. El muchacho mantuvo sus ojos clavados en Jean, hasta que desaparecieron de nuestra vista. Sólo entonces, el viejo se volvió hacia nosotros.

"¿Lo ayudarán?", preguntó en un murmullo.

"Naturalmente que lo ayudarán, viejo", respondí, ligeramente ofendido. "Te hemos dicho que lo haremos y así será. Ya te lo dije en otra ocasión. Piensa de nosotros lo que desees, pero jamás dudes de nuestra palabra"

"Lo que no quiere decir que vaya a sobrevivir, de todos modos", comentó Leo con una sonrisa irónica. "O aprende a respetar a los ancianos y a obedecer las órdenes, o no durará un suspiro"

"Y si eso ocurre, estaré ayudando a vampiros para nada. ¿Cómo hemos podido llegar a esto?", murmuró.

"Estarás ayudando a vampiros para ofrecerle a tu hijo una oportunidad que no tendría si no lo hicieras. Y lo sabes. Si lo dejas sólo, los tuyos no tardarán en capturarlo y acabar con él. Y más si continúa cazando indiscriminadamente, como seguro que ha estado haciendo estos días", respondí.

"Tranquilo. No será tan terrible. Milton te caerá bien. Y, ¿quién sabe?, quizá aprendas algo de utilidad", añadió Leo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero te lo advierto, falta a tu palabra, y te buscaremos hasta en el maldito infierno para devolverte las cenizas de tu cachorro. Y si algo le ocurre a Milton o a uno de los suyos, no tardarás ni dos segundos en correr su misma suerte, ¿lo has entendido?"

"Ya os he dado mi palabra, y la cumpliré por mucho que me moleste", respondió Jean con altivez.

"Mejor para ti", mascullé. "Y ahora vamos. Pongámonos en marcha, hermano. Tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que perder más el tiempo con mortales suicidas"


	11. Capítulo 10 LEONARDO

**En primer lugar, perdonadme el retraso. Debería haber actualizado hace siglos, pero hace unos días perdí a mi abuela, y no tenía ganas ni de escribir, ni de leer, ni de nada de nada. **

**Arthe, en cuanto cuelgue este capítulo, leeré lo que has escrito de la pluma encadenada, palabra, y te dejaré mis comentarios. Siento no haberlo hecho antes, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de leer. Y, por supuesto, me pasaré por tu nueva historia.**

**Kara, claro que se te ha echado de menos. Y si, Nadya está embarazada. Ya me contarás que te parece mi nueva locura cuando lo leas **

**Espero que os guste el capítulo, y que me animéis un poco dejándome vuestros reviews.**

**Besos y todo eso.**

**Capítulo 10. LEONARDO.**

Nos pusimos en marcha arrastrando con nosotros al mortal, a quien parecían haber abandonado las fuerzas al comprender por fin que no volvería a ver a su hijo mientras estuviera bajo la tutela de la familia de Lisías. Y si conozco a los hombres, eso será demasiado tiempo para un viejo como él. El niñato es demasiado testarudo y altivo. No envidio la tarea de los hombres de Lisías, les llevará una eternidad conseguir que se comporte, o simplemente que entienda que le irá mucho mejor si sigue sus directrices.

Lyosha y yo cruzamos unas cuantas palabras, y decidimos que sería mejor tomar un taxi al aeropuerto. Peter conduce rápido, y nuestros hombres se mueven con eficacia. Se pondrán en marcha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y el avión estará esperándonos mucho antes de que nosotros consigamos salir del caos de tráfico de la ciudad. Si no tuviéramos que cargar con el mortal, probablemente mi hermano y yo iríamos corriendo, sabiendo que llegaríamos mucho antes. Pero ninguno de los dos siente el más mínimo deseo de arrastrar al hombre en sus brazos mientras se mueve por la ciudad fuera de la vista de sus habitantes.

No tardamos demasiado en localizar un taxi, que frenó en seco ante nosotros con un simple gesto de mi hermano. Sonreí al pensar en lo práctica que resulta en ocasiones la atracción que los mortales sienten por nosotros. Cuando empujamos a Jean al interior del taxi, nos miró confuso, provocando que Lyosha y yo riéramos entre dientes.

"¿Qué esperabas, viejo?", se burló Lyosha, tras darle instrucciones al taxista. "¿Murciélagos y capas?"

"No, yo...", respondió aturdido "supongo que es lógico, pero jamás me había imaginado..."

"Tu estancia en casa de Milton va a ser muy aleccionadora si sabes aprovecharla", reí yo. "Al menos te ayudará a borrar de tu mente todos esos mitos estilo Hollywood"

"No soy tan ignorante", protestó, recuperando parte de su antigua altivez.

"Eso ya lo veremos", masculló Lyosha.

El humor de mi hermano ha mejorado bastante desde que nos pusimos en marcha, pero aún se siente molesto con el mortal. La primera vez que lo encontró, apreció su valor y su eficiencia. Hace falta ser ambas cosas para llegar a viejo si te dedicas a cazarnos. Me consta que incluso llegó a sentir un cierto respeto por el viejo, y si este hubiera actuado de un modo más respetuoso, o menos temerario, quizá en este momento contaría con su aprecio. Pero el que intentara atentar contra lo que él creía era nuestra casa, aún ahora que conocíamos el fin que perseguía, y que tuviera en mente obligarnos a ayudarlo a él y al que todavía considera su hijo, es más de lo que los mal templados nervios de Lyosha pueden soportar. Quizá no estaría de tan mal talante si el viejo se hubiera presentado ante nosotros en lugar de intentar adentrarse en el terreno que controla nuestra compañera. En todo lo que se refiere a Nadya, no somos demasiado coherentes. Y más sabiendo que si Peter no hubiera tenido un papel en esta historia, es posible que la valiente y alocada Nadya saliera a buscarlos sin consultar con nadie, poniendo en peligro su vida y la del cachorro.

Tal y como había supuesto, el taxi tardó una eternidad en llegar al aeropuerto, mientras mi hermano y el mortal seguían encerrados en si mismos, guardando un obstinado silencio. Durante todo el viaje, apenas pude arrancarle a Lyosha un par de sonrisas, y eso que utilicé casi todo mi arsenal de bromas maliciosas. Algo que suele funcionar con él de inmediato. No importa demasiado. En cuanto vea a Nadya, su mal humor se esfumará como el humo. Y si no es así, él y yo tendremos una larga charla. La actitud del mortal no es ni de lejos suficiente para justificar ese ánimo abatido. Si algo le está hiriendo, lo compartirá conmigo aunque tenga que arrancárselo a golpes. No soy un hombre paciente, y menos cuando mi familia sufre. Los amo demasiado como para consentirlo.

Pagué la carrera distraídamente sin molestarme a esperar el cambio, mientras Lyosha arrastraba al mortal fuera del taxi. Mis ojos se clavaron en las pistas del pequeño aeropuerto. El avión nos espera y nuestra familia ya está preparada para partir, comprobé con aprobación. Decidí mejorar el humor de mi hermano, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

"_Adelántate tú, y esconde a Nadya. Yo esperaré con el perro"_, sugerí en su mente.

"¿Seguro?", preguntó, enarcando las cejas con irónica incredulidad.

Reí entre dientes, sabiendo el motivo de su pregunta. Entre nosotros es una broma habitual intentar pisarnos el terreno para ser los primeros en ver a nuestra compañera, o compartir su cama en solitario. Mi hermano no debe estar en mi cabeza como suele hacer, o no sospecharía de la sinceridad de mi ofrecimiento. Y ese simple detalle, aumentó mi preocupación por él. Sea lo que sea lo que tiene en mente, lo tiene demasiado ocupado como para comprobar por si mismo que en esta ocasión no pretendo jugársela.

"_Tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy seria, mi amado hermano mayor. Y será muy pronto, créeme"_, gruñí. _"Anda, ve a buscar a Nadya, y procura sonreír. Si te ve con esa cara, imaginará la peor de las tragedias"_

"No tardaré", sonrió con afecto, refiriéndose no sólo a su tarea, sino también a nuestra futura conversación.

"Más te vale, hermano. Mi paciencia tiene un límite", repliqué.

"Y uno muy pequeño, además", se burló.

Miró un instante a izquierda y derecha, y cuando estuvo seguro de que los ojos de ningún mortal seguían sus movimientos, corrió a toda la velocidad que le permiten sus piernas hasta el avión. Yo pude seguir sus movimientos, pero el viejo dejó escapar un jadeo. Para él, mi hermano simplemente desapareció de su vista. Sin duda, sabe que podemos movernos rápido, pero supongo que no imaginaba que fuera tan rápido.

Observaba distraídamente a través de las ventanillas del avión los movimientos de mi familia, cuando la voz del viejo interrumpió el curso de mis pensamientos.

"¿Lo conseguirá?", preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Me encogí de hombros, sabiendo que se refería a su hijo.

"Eso depende de él. Mis amigos le ayudarán, de eso puedes estar seguro. Pero no servirá de nada si no se ayuda a si mismo", respondí con indiferencia.

"Pero, ¿podrá dejar de beber humanos?", insistió.

"No tengo ni idea, viejo", dije con sinceridad. "Pero el que no te haya atacado, es un punto a su favor"

"No iba a atacarme. Soy su padre", exclamó.

"Eres comida", repliqué mordaz.

Recordé una ocasión anterior en la que respondí unas palabras semejantes a una exclamación similar. Pero esta vez no me costó nada pronunciarlas, ni me hicieron sentir tan mal como cuando las vocalicé ante Nadya. Este hombre ya nos tiene por bestias sanguinarias, y nada de lo que yo diga podrá hacerle cambiar de opinión. El caso de Nadya es distinto. Ella nunca ha tenido que enfrentarse a la verdad de nuestra existencia. Nunca ha sentido la sed, jamás ha tenido nada que reprocharse. Y a Lyosha y a mi, reconocer ante ella lo que fuimos, lo que somos bajo nuestra fachada de cortesía y buenos modales, nos hace sentir indignos de su presencia. Nos recuerda lo poco que merecemos a un ser tan extraordinario como ella. Cada vez que tenemos que explicarle la intensidad de nuestra sed, nuestro deseo de sangre, o de violencia, tememos más y más por su reacción. Los dos sentimos pavor al pensar que un día nuestra compañera puede abrir los ojos, ver como somos en realidad, y huir de nosotros espantada. Y eso es algo que ni Lyosha ni yo podríamos soportar. Si Nadya se va de nuestro lado, dudo mucho que podamos seguir con nuestras vidas.

"Pero tus amigos son bebedores de animales, ¿no?", preguntaba el viejo, mientras yo seguía el negro curso de mis pensamientos. "Querrán que Maurice sea como ellos, le ayudarán a controlarse"

Lo miré exasperado. Los humanos no entienden ni los conceptos más básicos, y yo no soy demasiado paciente para extenderme con complicadas explicaciones. Pero la angustia en su voz, hizo que me compadeciera de él. Sólo teme por el que cree su hijo, y gracias al milagro que sólo Nadya podía obrar, empiezo a comprender lo que eso significa en realidad.

"La decisión es sólo suya. Mis amigos le ayudarán, cualquiera que sea su opción. Si decide beber de animales, le enseñaran a rastrear a sus presas, lo educarán para que pueda llegar a dominar su sed. Y si opta por los humanos, aprenderá con ellos a elegir bien a sus víctimas, y a hacer desaparecer su rastro para no llamar la atención de los tuyos", respondí con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros.

"¿No lo rechazarán si mata a humanos?", preguntó con genuina sorpresa.

"¡Qué superficiales y egocéntricos sois los mortales!", reí. "No tenéis tanta importancia en nuestras vidas como para rechazar a uno de nosotros por la forma en la que se alimenta. Al fin y al cabo, sólo sigue su instinto, lo que la Naturaleza le empuja a hacer, aquello para lo que está dotado. Nadie puede culparle por eso. Nadie culpa al león por comerse a la gacela"

Mis ojos captaron en ese instante una seña de mi hermano, indicándome que ya podíamos reunirnos con ellos. Tomé al viejo por el antebrazo, y tiré de él en dirección al avión. Me sorprendió sentir su resistencia. Por supuesto, no podía hacer nada para evitar que lo llevara sin ningún esfuerzo, pero aún así, no tengo ninguna intención de arrancarle el brazo de un tirón, y menos en un aeropuerto abarrotado. Lo miré y vi su rostro lleno de preguntas. Eso es bueno. Si te haces preguntas, puedes llegar a aprender. Y siempre está bien no vivir en la ignorancia. Pero ahora no es el momento. Ya habrá tiempo para eso en casa de Milton.

"Te aseguro que tendrás más respuestas de las que deseas, viejo. Pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso", lo insté.

El dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente se dejó arrastrar. Lyosha nos espera sentado tranquilamente, de mucho mejor humor que cuando lo dejé. Mi olfato me dice que Gino y las mujeres están a buen recaudo en la bodega del avión, escoltados por Glauco, y Ángelo se encuentra en la cabina, dispuesto a despegar el avión.

"Hemos avisado a Milton", sonrió Lyosha con malicia. "Creo que la expresión 'hervidero de actividad' no explica en toda su extensión lo que debe estar ocurriendo en su casa en este instante. Incluso me ha colgado sin despedirse"

Reí de buena gana al imaginarme a Milton en pleno ataque de nervios al saber que recibiría en pocas horas a siete vampiros y un cazador que está obligado por juramento a quedarse en su casa. Desde Chernobil que no acoge a tantos de los nuestros a la vez, y ya entonces habían transcurrido muchos años desde que su casa estaba siempre repleta de los nuestros volviéndolo loco a él y sus colaboradores con nuestras continuas demandas. Es demasiado mayor para salir en busca de los nuestros, y pocos de los que lo frecuentábamos hace veinte años seguimos acudiendo a su casa. Somos criaturas inquietas y una vez saciada nuestra curiosidad, no nos quedamos demasiado tiempo en un sitio. Hay demasiado por ver y por hacer. Confieso que yo mismo sigo visitándolo de tarde en tarde, sólo para comprobar si al final, cuando llegue su hora, cuando le vea la cara a la muerte, dejará su pose mojigata y nos pedirá que lo convirtamos al fin. Y cuanto más se acerca esa hora, más convencido estoy que se mantendrá en sus trece. Y sin duda, eso mantiene vivo mi interés. Hasta ahora, jamás he conocido a un mortal que rechace nuestra ponzoña cuando la muerte viene a buscarlo, y aunque no me guste lo más mínimo la idea, sospecho que Milton será el primero en hacerlo.

"Lo será. Ni te imaginas la fuerza de su determinación", comentó mi hermano.

Sonreí. Así que ya vuelve a estar en mi cabeza. Eso es buena señal.

"¿Me echabas de menos, latino?", preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

"Es muy aburrido hablar solo", repliqué. _"¿Está bien Nadya?"_, añadí en su mente.

"Más hermosa que nunca", sonrió. "Y molesta por que no le hemos dado tiempo para despedirse de Shynn y Sandra. Creo que no podremos retrasar mucho nuestra vuelta, o tendremos que soportar sus gruñidos durante meses"

"_¿Y Gino? Tiene que notar el olor de este"_, pregunté de nuevo, señalando con un gesto discreto al cazador.

"Lo percibe, pero se controla. Está bien alimentado, y por algún motivo, su apetito no es muy voraz. De todos modos, he dejado a Glauco con él. Si pierde los nervios, lo sujetará a tiempo"

Mi hermano habla en rápidos susurros. En parte para que Nadya no escuche la conversación, pero también para que el mortal no capte ni una sola palabra. Un hombre que lleva tanto tiempo persiguiendo a los nuestros, a la fuerza ha tenido que aprender alguna palabra en nuestro idioma, y ni de lejos pensamos hacerle partícipe de nuestros secretos. No obstante, la precaución parece innecesaria. El mortal está hundido en su asiento, ajeno a nosotros y a lo que le rodea, mientras su mente se pierde en sólo el diablo sabe que caminos.

"Piensa en su hijo", murmuró Lyosha.

El cambio en su tono de voz, alegre hasta ese momento, hizo que yo no tuviera ninguna duda de cual es el tema que lo ha estado preocupando hasta ahora. Lo miré, buscando respuestas en su rostro, ya que no puedo hallarlas en su mente, y mi intuición decidió ayudarme esta vez.

"_No seremos como él. Jamás estaremos tan ciegos"_, respondí a las dudas que mi hermano no había llegado a formular. _"A los suyos les encanta engañarse a si mismos, hermano. Nuestra visión de la realidad es mucho más aguda"_

"Es el vínculo que le une a él lo que le obliga a engañarse. Y no veo porque va a ser menos fuerte en nuestro caso", arguyó.

"_Por todos los diablos, claro que no. Será incluso más fuerte"_, sonreí. _"Pero eso no quiere decir nada. No somos una especie que se engañe, Lyosha. Vemos demasiadas cosas para que así sea. Además, este hombre estaba solo con su cachorro. Nosotros somos tres a engañarnos, y toda una familia de más de treinta miembros para sacarnos de ese error. Ni ese cachorro será capaz de manejar a tantos" _

"Supongo que tienes razón", aprobó sonriente. "Dudo que ame al cachorro más de lo que ya os amo a Nadya y a ti, y ninguno de los dos sois capaces de engañarme"

"_Eso no prueba nada"_, reí. _"En mi caso es sólo porque puedes leer mi mente. Y en el de Nadya porque jamás he visto a nadie que mienta tan mal"_

"Nos matará cuando se entere", comentó Lyosha, dejando escapar su risa maquiavélica.

"_Procuremos que no se entere, entonces"_, respondí entre risas, sabiendo que tiene toda la razón. Y sabiendo también que tarde o temprano se enterará.

Cuando aterrizamos por fin en King Solomon, el humano parecía haber recuperado parte de su vitalidad. Sigue manteniendo un obstinado silencio, pero ya no tiene esa expresión apagada y hundida en recuerdos. Observó con atención nuestras idas y venidas por el avión, mientras organizábamos el traslado a casa de Milton. Ángelo se dirigió a alquilar dos vehículos que nos trasladen al refugio. Fue fácil decidir que Gino debería quedarse en la cabaña permanentemente escoltado. Hay demasiados humanos, y por muy alimentado que esté, mi amigo no será capaz de dominar sus instintos. Cualquiera de nosotros podría detenerlo si perdiera el control, pero no nos arriesgaremos a darle ese susto al anciano Milton. Gino aceptó la orden sin dudarlo. Durante todo el vuelo, ha mantenido la sed a raya, pero sus ojos empiezan a volverse peligrosamente oscuros. Será mejor que uno de los hombres lo acompañe a cazar cuanto antes, mientras los demás saludamos a Milton.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, querido", lo animé. "Lo has hecho muy bien"

"No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más. La sed me está matando", gimió.

"No te preocupes. En seguida te separaremos de él. Y al llegar a casa de Milton, podrás alimentarte. Resiste solo un poco más, querido, esta tortura acabará pronto", lo instó Lyosha.

Gino asintió frunciendo los labios y asintió, como si pretendiera mantener su sed dentro de él con ese gesto. Acaricié su mejilla en un pobre gesto de ánimo, y tras dedicarle una sonrisa aprobadora, me volví hacia Lyosha. Ahora viene lo más difícil. Mi hermano miró al cielo, suspiró, y posó su vista en Nadya, que recogía sus bolsas canturreando alegremente.

"Nadya, tú irás con Gino y con Glauco", ordenó con suavidad.

Nadya se volvió hacia nosotros con la velocidad del rayo.

"¿A la cabaña?", gruñó. Asentimos. "De eso nada", replicó, ignorándonos y volviéndose a concentrar en su tarea.

"Nadya, no es negociable", dije.

"Por supuesto que no lo es", replicó ella en tono ligero, sin volverse hacia nosotros siquiera. "Me apetece ver a Milton. Iré con vosotros"

Mi hermano dejó escapar un ligero gruñido, y yo mismo estoy notando como la familiar sensación de ira empieza a invadirme. Ya sabía que no iba a ser fácil convencer a Nadya de que por su seguridad, es mejor que se mantenga alejada de ojos curiosos, pero saber lo testaruda que es nunca me prepara para nuestras discusiones.

"Nadezhda, no es momento de discutir. No permitiremos que los mortales puedan sospechar tu estado. Si quieres, pasaremos la noche contigo en la cabaña, pero no pisarás la mansión"

La actividad de Nadya entre las bolsas cesó de inmediato. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre la mochila que estaba cerrando, y casi pude oír como sus ojos y sus dientes se cerraban con ira. No necesito ver su rostro para saber que será la más perfecta máscara de furia. Me llega con percibir su olor. Y no es necesario decir, que el olor de su rabia no contribuyó en absoluto a ayudarme a controlar la mía. Escuchamos como tomaba aire ruidosamente, y un segundo más tarde se volvió hacia nosotros con los puños apretados y los ojos ennegrecidos chispeando de ira.

"No soy una criatura recién transformada que no sabe controlarse", replicó en un tono mortalmente controlado. "No podéis dejarme aparcada cada vez que queráis mantener a raya vuestra estúpida preocupación"

"Y sin embargo, es lo que pretendemos hacer", replicó Lyosha airado. "Tienes dos opciones, Nadezhda. O entras en la cabaña por las buenas, o Glauco se encargará de hacer que te quedes por las malas. Es más que capaz de manteneros a Gino y a ti dentro de ella con o sin vuestra colaboración"

Nadya abrió la boca para responder, pero a estas alturas mis nervios ya no soportan más presión.

"¡Basta ya, mujer!", bramé. "Si no estás dispuesta a tener un poco de sensatez por ti, tenla al menos por el cachorro. O te quedas en la cabaña, o Ángelo te llevará de vuelta a casa mientras nosotros terminamos lo que hemos venido a hacer aquí"

"No. No lo haré", gritó ella. "He dicho que quiero ver a Milton, y eso es lo que haré. Y si me mandáis de vuelta a casa, os juro que me esconderé donde sea hasta que nazca el cachorro, y no lo veréis hasta que sea un adulto. Ya lo habéis oído, todos están dispuestos a acogerme"

Esta discusión tiene todo el aspecto de prolongarse hasta el infinito. Es la mujer más testaruda del mundo, y si bien nunca fue sencillo conseguir que Nadya haga algo que no desea, en los últimos tiempos es aún peor. Cada vez es más consciente de su estatus y de su fuerza, y cada vez es más complicado rendir su voluntad. Ni por las buenas, ni por las malas. Intenté tranquilizarme, pensando si su ira podría perjudicar al cachorro, y temiendo también que intente cumplir su amenaza, mientras mi hermano se debate junto a mi, tratando de encontrar una salida.

"¿Puedo decir algo?", preguntó Gino con un hilo de voz.

Me volví hacia él con evidente ira. ¿Es que nunca va a aprender a mantener la boca cerrada?

"Por favor, no me mires así, creo que puedo ayudar", rogó.

Me obligué una vez más a calmar mis nervios. Gino no tiene la culpa de la testarudez de Nadya, y yo no he podido dedicarle el tiempo suficiente como para explicarle el modo correcto de hacer las cosas. Mi amigo vio la rendición en mis ojos, y se apresuró a hablar.

"Toda esta discusión está provocada por el estado de Nadya, si no he entendido mal. No queréis que... los humanos lo sepan"

Le costó pronunciar la palabra. Aún no está preparado para separar a los humanos de si mismo, pero aprecié su intento. Cuanto antes sea plenamente consciente de la diferencia, mucho mejor. Asentí, sonriendo un poco. Sólo un poco. Eso le animó a continuar.

"La veis con vuestros ojos, no con los de ellos. Su estado pasa por completo desapercibido. Podría pasearse desnuda por la ciudad, y nadie pensaría que está embarazada, os lo aseguro", explicó apresuradamente. "Incluso a mi me cuesta verlo, y sé que está ahí"

"Tiene razón", murmuró Sue, que ha asistido a toda la discusión en silencio, y volviéndonos la espalda, como si quisiera esconder que está ahí. "Es un cambio muy sutil para un mortal. Y ya sabéis lo poco observadores que son y lo escasa que es su capacidad de atención"

Lyosha y yo cruzamos una mirada, y nos volvimos a mirar a Nadya. La observé con atención, intentando escapar de la agudeza de mis sentidos vampíricos. Es imposible. Mi vista es excelente, y para mí, la redondez de Nadya es algo más que evidente. Pero quizá un mortal... Volví a mirar a mi hermano, que al igual que yo, observa a nuestra compañera con ojo crítico. Alzó la vista hacia mí.

"¿Qué opinas?", preguntó.

Compuse un gesto de exasperación. No tengo ni la menor idea. Pero si dos de los nuestros dicen que es posible que no se note, y eso puede frenar el mal humor de Nadya, casi optaría por intentarlo. Si alguien se percata de su estado, siempre hay otro camino que tomar. No es que me guste, pero la seguridad de mi familia está por encima de la vida de los mortales. Lyosha asistió con una mueca resignada. Tampoco le hace mucha gracia la solución, pero los dos sabemos que es la única forma.

"Está bien", susurró con un gesto de rendición. "Pero si percibo que alguien sospecha, aunque sea lo más mínimo, te marcharás de inmediato, ¿lo has entendido?", añadió en dirección a Nadya en el más severo de sus tonos.

Ella asintió velozmente, disimulando una satisfecha sonrisa de victoria.

"Esto no es un juego, Nadya. Si Lyosha te hace la más pequeña de las indicaciones, obedecerás sin pensártelo ni un momento, ¿está claro?"

Nadya volvió a asentir con decisión, sacudiendo la cabeza varias veces. Con un suspiro de resignación, Lyosha abrió la marcha fuera del avión, en dirección al garaje donde ya esperaba Ángelo con los coches. Nos distribuimos velozmente en los dos vehículos. Nuestros primos en uno de ellos, rumbo a la cabaña, y nosotros con el cazador, y una exultante Nadya hacia la mansión principal. Antes de que pudiera sentarse en el lugar equivocado, me apresuré a situarme ante el volante, mientras mi hermano ocupaba el asiento trasero. De ese modo, a nuestra compañera no le quedaba más remedio que ocupar un lugar junto a uno de nosotros, y no quedaría junto al cazador. Quizá su estado no sea evidente, pero prefiero no tentar a la suerte. Cuanto más lejos esté de él, mejor. Tras unos instantes de vacilación, Nadya ocupó el asiento delantero. No le quité ojo al perro durante todo el camino a la mansión, y sé que mi hermano hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo

Apenas un segundo después de aparcar el vehículo frente a la puerta principal, Milton y su joven colaborador, Connor, estaban en las escaleras preparados para recibirnos. Sus expresiones son la perfecta demostración de la profesionalidad y la serenidad, pero no engañan ni de lejos a olfatos tan refinados como son el mío y el de mi familia. El olor de su nerviosismo es aún más evidente que sus rostros. Sin embargo, si consiguieron confundir al cazador. Jean los contempló con curiosidad, sorprendido ante su tranquilidad. Y su confusión no hizo sino aumentar al escuchar los amables saludos de los habitantes de la mansión, y ver como extendían sus manos hacia nosotros para que las estrecháramos, sin ningún tipo de aparente prevención.

"Es un placer volver a veros", sonrió Milton. "Vuestras estancias están preparadas, si deseáis tomaros un tiempo antes de reunirnos. Hemos preparado varias habitaciones que espero sean de vuestro agrado. También hemos encendido la chimenea del salón, por si no os apetecía subir de inmediato"

"Esa si que ha sido una gran idea", aprobó Lyosha. "Vayamos al salón, ya tendremos tiempo para ver las habitaciones cuando lleguen los demás. Pero antes, este es Jean. El hombre de quien te hablé, Milton"

Milton le tendió la mano con una sonrisa profesional y un gesto mucho menos servil que el que suele emplear para nosotros. El cazador miró la mano extendida ante él, y tras un pequeñísimo instante de vacilación la estrechó con firmeza.

Concluidas las presentaciones, nos guiaron hasta el confortable salón en el que un año antes Lyosha había estado a punto de arrancarme las entrañas. El lugar donde vi a Nadya por primera vez, y donde empecé a enamorarme de ella como un niñato. Aún recuerdo con total claridad cada pliegue de su vestido de gasa azul, y la forma en que dejaba entrever las apetitosas curvas de su cuerpo, provocándome una lujuria incontenible. Aún con Lyosha enfrentándose a mí, dispuesto al combate, me costó apartar los ojos de ella. Sonreí ante el recuerdo de ese primer contacto con la que hoy es mi familia, y mi hermano me devolvió la sonrisa sin dudarlo ni un instante.

"Debí matarte en esa ocasión", rió.

"Querrás decir que debiste intentarlo, ancianito", repliqué sonriente.

"Si habláis de vuestro primer encuentro, no imagináis cuanto me alegro de que Nadezhda os detuviera. Me habría dado un infarto si os hubierais llegado a pelear", interrumpió Milton.

"Casi te da de todos modos", rió Nadya alegremente. "Deberías dar gracias que eso ocurriera cuando sólo tenía que detener a Lyosha. Si pasara ahora, no sé si podría frenarlos a los dos"

"Y ni se te ocurra hacerlo", repliqué con un gruñido satisfecho, mientras me acomodaba junto al fuego. "Si alguien piensa de ti lo que yo pensé entonces, te garantizo que merece cuando menos una buena paliza"

Mientras Nadya y Lyosha tomaban asiento a su vez, observé divertido como Jean parecía dispuesto a sentarse, y Milton lo detenía con disimulo, en un gesto rápido y preocupado. Jean lo miró con sorpresa, y un punto de irritación. Mi hermano, que también se ha percatado de la escena, decidió salir en ayuda de Milton, sin poder reprimir el tono burlón de su voz.

"Déjalo que se siente, Milton. Ya nos hemos acomodado, y dudo mucho que cambiemos de opinión"

Milton asintió sin más comentarios, y tomó asiento frente a nosotros, seguido por Connor. Jean los imitó con gesto ofendido y confuso. Reí a carcajadas.

"Deberías escuchar con atención los consejos de Milton, viejo, o no sobrevivirás a tu primer encuentro con los nuestros en terreno neutral", me burlé. "Yo en tu lugar, seguiría sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, y sin enfadarme"

"No es que nos importe que te arranquen las entrañas, pero el corazón de Milton es delicado. No estaría bien que le dieras ese susto", añadió Lyosha. Al ver la cara molesta y confundida del mortal, volvió a estallar en sonoras carcajadas, a las que yo no tardé en unirme. "Milton, explícale lo que ha ocurrido, no nos importa"

"¿Estás seguro, Aleksei?", preguntó Milton.

"Diablos, Milton, explícaselo de una vez. Tus rodeos me ponen de los nervios", exclamé.

"Lo lamento", se apresuró a disculparse. "No era mi intención irritarte"

Bufé con desesperación y él se volvió de inmediato hacia Jean, con más que evidente inquietud. Nadya me miró reprobadora, pero yo me limité a sonreír y encogerme de hombros por toda respuesta. La actitud servil de Milton siempre me divierte, y no pienso evitar provocarla.

"Siempre debes dejar que se acomoden antes que tú. Y aún cuando te parezca que están cómodamente instalados, espera un par de minutos más. Ellos te pedirán que te sientes cuando les parezca oportuno", estaba explicando Milton. "De lo contrario, corres el riesgo de que prefieran tu asiento, y te arranquen de él. Suelen preferir los sillones que están más próximos al fuego, pero basta que tú te sientes en el más lejano para que opten por ese. Algunos de ellos son... indecisos"

"Caprichosos está bien, Milton", rió Lyosha. "Es más preciso"

"Quede claro que lo has dicho tú, y no yo", sonrió Milton, con apenas un punto de indecisión.

"No alcanzo a entender que te lleva a humillarte así", replicó Jean, ante el más que evidente sobresalto de Milton y su colaborador.

"Supervivencia, viejo", gruñó Lyosha. "Sigue comportándote con tan poco respeto, y no tardarás en comprender la razón a tu propia costa"

"Por favor", suplicó Connor en un susurro, no sé si dirigido a Jean o a nosotros.

"No pensamos matarlo, Connor. Al menos, no de momento", lo serené. Bueno, al menos lo intenté. No pareció serenarse demasiado con esa frase. Lo intenté de nuevo. "Si no se comporta, alguien sufrirá antes que él"

La cara del viejo cazador se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Se debatió interiormente ante la mirada escrutadora de mi hermano, que presta total atención a sus procesos mentales. Pocos segundos después, el rostro de Lyosha mostró una sonrisa desprovista de humor, aprobando las conclusiones de Jean. Me recosté en el sillón, satisfecho con la refinada crueldad de mi hermano. Matarlo habría sido un final compasivo, comparado con el destino que le estamos obligando a aceptar. Hacer que pase el resto de su vida ayudando a las criaturas que tanto ha odiado, es un castigo más que apropiado para un hombre que ha matado a cientos de los nuestros.

Es cierto que sólo intentaba ayudar al que considera su hijo, pero esa no es excusa para intentar obligar a dos vampiros más antiguos que un milenio a aceptar su voluntad. No es excusa para atentar contra nuestro territorio. No es excusa para poner en peligro a nuestra compañera. Su hijo intentó localizarnos, y quizá otro de los cazadores podría hacer mucho con la poca información que éste ha podido conseguir. Sólo por eso, debería morir, pero la solución que Lyosha ha ideado es mucho más irónica y sutilmente sádica. Si Jean se escapa aunque sólo sea un milímetro de los límites que se le han marcado, el esfuerzo que ha hecho para salvar a su cachorro será en vano. Primero le presentaremos sus cenizas, y después acabaremos con él sin dudarlo. ¿Despiadados? Somos vampiros, ¿qué otra cosa se puede esperar de nosotros? Y al fin y al cabo, sólo intentamos proteger nuestra forma de vida, nuestra existencia. ¿No es acaso lo mismo que los perros ponen como excusa para perseguirnos? Dicen que atentamos contra las Leyes Naturales, que no deberíamos existir, que ponemos en peligro a toda la humanidad. Si ellos se sienten con derecho para matarnos, ¿por qué no deberíamos nosotros de devolverles el favor? Me agradan los mortales, pero por encima de todo está la seguridad de los míos. De mi especie en general y de mi familia en particular. Y si para ello debo matar a todos los que son como él, mi conciencia no sufrirá demasiado por ello.

"Cumpliré mi parte del trato, pero no podéis obligarme a que me guste", masculló Jean.

"No tiene porque gustarte. Bastará con que finjas que es así. De lo contrario, alguien que no conoce tu historia podría molestarse por tu falta de educación. Podría irritarse, y herir a Milton o a alguno de los suyos. Y si eso ocurre, lo siguiente que sabrás de tu hijo será donde están sus cenizas", replicó Lyosha.

"¿Por qué no aprovechas la ocasión para aprender algo, en lugar de comportarte como un niño caprichoso? Será mejor para todos", lo insté.

"Tu amigo ya me hizo esa oferta. Y no veo que más tengo que aprender acerca de vosotros. Sois bestias sanguinarias que os alimentáis de los humanos. Y los que no lo hacéis aún sois peores. Los otros al menos no engañan a nadie. Vosotros sois igual de salvajes, pero no tenéis los redaños suficientes como para actuar con sinceridad"

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Lyosha y yo nos levantamos como un solo hombre dispuestos a terminar con sus insultos. Nunca llegaré a saber si lo habríamos matado, aunque me inclino a pensar que es lo más probable. Pero Nadya se interpuso entre nosotros y el cazador, mirándonos con severidad.

"¿Vais a demostrarle que tiene razón?", preguntó airada. "Somos mejores que él, no le deis la satisfacción de morir convencido de lo contrario"

Miré a Lyosha, poco dispuesto a complacer a Nadya en esta ocasión. Sus ojos negros como el carbón me devolvieron una mirada igualmente furiosa, pero probablemente más serena que la mía. Un segundo después se clavaron en algún punto sobre mi hombro. Seguí la dirección que apuntaba su mirada, y vi a Milton y Connor, que contemplan la escena aterrorizados. El muchacho sólo está asustado, pero el corazón del viejo late demasiado deprisa, y su sonido llega cada vez más débil y apagado a mis oídos. Suspiré, intentando tranquilizarme, mientras mi hermano separaba el cabello de sus ojos, tirando de él desde su frente hacia su coronilla, en un gesto característico en él cuando los nervios le dominan. No me calmaré por el cazador, ni aunque Nadya me lo haya pedido, pero Milton no merece esto, y menos en su casa. Es una descortesía imperdonable.

Fijé mi vista en el cazador, que se escondía tras Nadya intentando mantener una apariencia de serenidad. Pero a nosotros no puede engañarnos. El olor de su miedo apesta. Y no es para menos. Ningún hombre me acusa de falta de valor y sale bien parado, y mucho menos si ese hombre es un maldito mortal y lo que es peor, un condenado perro.

"Está bien", respondí en dirección a Nadya. "Pero es mejor que controle su lengua, o ni siquiera tú podrás salvarle la vida"

"Tranquilízate, Milton", masculló Lyosha. "Por el bien de todos los presentes, te doy mi palabra de que intentaremos no partirle el cráneo"

Nos sentamos de nuevo junto al fuego, sin apartar la vista del perro. A pesar de mi irritación, tuve que reconocer lo mismo que mi hermano había visto en él la primera vez que sus caminos se cruzaron. Jean el cazador es un tipo valiente. Y aprecio el valor más que muchas otras cualidades en un hombre, pero mi escasa paciencia tiene un límite muy fácil de cruzar.

"Tu preocupación por el que un día fue tu cachorro va a terminar por matarte, viejo. Es mejor que aceptes nuestra palabra, o las cosas se pondrán para los dos aún más feas de lo que ya están", gruñó Lyosha.

Así que es por eso por lo que mi hermano se está controlando mejor que yo. En la mente del viejo debe ver que sólo el miedo por su hijo le hace comportarse de ese modo tan descortés. Sólo ahora empiezo a entender lo que significa ese miedo, y quizá hasta yo pueda disculpar sus actos. Pero es mejor que domine su lengua, o yo no dominaré mi genio.

"Siéntate y cállate, maldita sea", rugió Nadya, al ver como el hombre abría la boca para replicar.

Lyosha y yo cruzamos una sonriente mirada cuando el viejo se estremeció ligeramente y tomó asiento con lentitud intentando no apartar la mirada de nuestra compañera. Una vez más, Nadya ha conseguido soltar a su fiera interior, y observa al cazador en la más perfecta representación de una sobrenatural leona dispuesta a un combate a muerte para defender a su progenie. Mi actitud defensiva se relajó de inmediato. El lado salvaje de nuestra pequeña consigue serenar nuestros nervios con mucha más eficacia de lo que lo haría cualquier discurso lógico y razonado.

Jean terminó por bajar la mirada ante el escrutinio feroz de Nadya, y sólo entonces ella se acomodó en el suelo entre nosotros, de espaldas al fuego que crepita en la chimenea, sin apartar sus ojos del hombre ni un instante, estudiándolo, tanteándolo. Lyosha y yo volvimos a mirarnos, y decidimos sin palabras dejarla hacer lo que quiera que tenga en mente. La sonrisa salvaje en el rostro de mi hermano, me dice que será algo que va a gustarme. Y mucho.

Cuando Nadya volvió a hablar, su tono era mortalmente controlado. Destila peligro hasta en la más suave de las sílabas de su alocución.

"¿Quién diablos te crees que eres? Los malditos cruzados como tú, con sus malditas obsesiones me enferman. Estos hombres te han perdonado la vida dos veces. Han salvado a tu hijo de la muerte a manos de los que llamas tus amigos. Y aún así, te atreves a insultarlos. Te niegas a comprender sus motivos, a intentar siquiera salir de la oscuridad de tu ignorancia. Eres la criatura más desagradecida y ridícula que jamás han contemplado mis ojos"

"Un solo acto de bondad no disculpa una vida llena de horrores", masculló, como si repitiera unas palabras aprendidas mucho tiempo atrás.

Nadya rió a carcajadas, ante el evidente asombro del cazador y de todos los mortales presentes.

"Qué idiota", dijo alegremente. "Esa frase sólo demuestra lo estúpido que eres, por muy digna que te parezca"

"No veo que hay de estúpido en mis palabras", gruñó el cazador.

"Porque eres imbécil", espetó Nadya. "Hablas de una vida llena de horrores, sin tener ni idea de cual es nuestra historia. O la historia de todos a los que te has enfrentado antes que nosotros. ¿Y qué hay de tu vida? ¿Qué me dices de todos los que tú has matado? No sabes si eran pobres hombres como tu hijo, que no pidieron llevar esta existencia. Tú matas a criaturas jóvenes, ¿cómo sabes si han tenido tiempo de cometer cualquiera de esos horrores?"

"No importa. Si no lo habían hecho, terminarían por hacerlo tarde o temprano. Es vuestra naturaleza. No pueden hacerse excepciones"

"Y sin embargo, las haces. Le has perdonado la vida a uno de nosotros sólo por el vínculo que te unía a él. No puedes presumir de no tener un doble rasero, viejo. Lo tienes, y peor que el nuestro", repliqué.

"Mi hermano tiene toda la razón, viejo. Sé que piensas que por el hecho de ser bebedores de animales no dejamos de suponer un peligro para los tuyos, y tienes razón. Lo somos. Pero no matamos porque si. Nosotros tomamos cada caso en particular, no somos genocidas. ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre nosotros, viejo? Que tú quieres matarnos simplemente por ser lo que somos. Nosotros os matamos para alimentarnos, por necesidad. O por lo que hacéis, por esos actos de horror de los que hablabas, comprobados y contrastados. ¿Quién es el salvaje entonces?"

"Debes reconocer que hay mucha verdad en lo que dice", intervino Connor. "Es cierto que los vampiros son seres violentos e irritables. Y muy peligrosos. Pero si te molestaras en escucharlos, descubrirías que muchos de ellos se rigen por normas mucho más estrictas que las tuyas, o las de muchos de nosotros"

Lyosha lo observó con abierta curiosidad, y el muchacho se apresuró a bajar la vista y murmurar una veloz disculpa.

"No te disculpes. Lo que has dicho es cierto", aprobó Lyosha. "Y esa teoría que veo en tu mente, es muy interesante. Me gustaría que compartieras los detalles en voz alta para mi familia"

"Sólo es una teoría", murmuró Connor. "No he podido comprobarla fehacientemente, como podrás suponer"

"No me cabe duda", replicó Lyosha entre carcajadas. "Pero aún así, compártela con nosotros, por favor"

"Bueno...", empezó Connor, dubitativo. Miró a Milton, que lo animó a continuar con una aprobadora inclinación de cabeza, cargada de profundo afecto y orgullo.

Comprendí en ese instante que para mi viejo amigo, el muchacho es como el cachorro que la vida le ha negado. Lo ha educado, y preparado para que sea su sucesor, su huella y su legado en este mundo. Y se siente tan orgulloso de sus logros, como yo lo estoy de los de cualquiera de los que recibieron mi ponzoña, por mucho que me hayan rechazado. Personalmente siempre lo he considerado un joven demasiado impulsivo, y peligrosamente dispuesto a olvidar los consejos de Milton cuando está enfrascado en sus tareas, pero el reconocimiento de lo que el anciano siente por él, me predispuso a tratarlo con más ecuanimidad de ahora en adelante.

El joven se detuvo un instante, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos, y comenzó a hablar con lentitud, midiendo cada palabra, ante la sonriente mirada de su anciano mentor.

"La idea surgió leyendo los estudios de Milton. Como sabéis, lleva toda su vida hablando con los vuestros, y recopilando la escasa información que extrae de vuestras charlas. No me malinterpretéis, la conversación de la mayoría de los vuestros, y más la de los antiguos, suele ser amena e interesante – ¿podría serlo de otro modo, con todo lo que habéis vivido? – pero os perdéis de continuo en circunloquios y filosofía. Es muy complicado extraer datos de utilidad, que nos ayuden a comprender vuestra naturaleza. Que nos proporcionen datos para entender que os impulsa a actuar del modo en que lo hacéis. O lo que aún sería más interesante, cómo surgisteis, cual es vuestra fisiología, cómo funcionan de verdad vuestros cuerpos. Y sin embargo, creo que algo hemos avanzado"

Se detuvo un momento para comprobar que hasta ese instante, sus palabras no habían causado una reacción negativa en nosotros. Ni de lejos. Saber cuales son las conclusiones de Milton acerca de nosotros, despierta en mi una curiosidad difícil de controlar. Años y años poniendo su vida en juego para tratar con seres tan irritables y peligrosos como nosotros, a la fuerza han tenido que dar su fruto. Es un hombre muy concienzudo.

"Pero, ¿por qué?", interrumpió el cazador, y esta vez no había rastro de intención ofensiva en sus palabras. Está genuinamente sorprendido. "¿Por qué estudiarlos? ¿Por qué os arriesgáis así?"

"Por afán de conocimiento, por supuesto", replicó Milton sin dudarlo un instante. "Por la curiosidad humana. La maravillosa cualidad que nos convierte en lo que somos. Algunos estudian las partículas subatómicas. Otros trazan teorías sobre el tejido mismo de la existencia. Unos cuantos analizan la biología humana, decodifican el ADN. Otros observan el cosmos, buscan el origen de la vida. Y hay quien intenta encontrar otras formas de vida inteligentes, desesperados por descubrir que no estamos solos en el Universo. Mis colaboradores y yo sabemos que no estamos solos en el Universo. Y no necesitamos mirar a las estrellas. En nuestro pequeño planeta hay más especies inteligentes de las que nadie parece tener conocimiento, e intentamos conocerlas y aprender de ellas. De todos los seres que los humanos han olvidado, y que sin embargo se mueven entre nosotros"

El cazador lo consideró un instante.

"Siempre he sospechado que hay más criaturas que los vampiros. Pero si tal como tú crees es así, ¿por qué ellos? ¿Por qué ayudar a una especie que en su origen se alimenta de la nuestra?"

"Eso no lo decidí yo", rió Milton alegremente. "Los vampiros parecen ser los únicos que sienten la suficiente curiosidad por nosotros como para regalarnos su compañía. Así que, en parte, han sido ellos los que han marcado el rumbo de mi investigación al prestarse a ella. Créeme, si mañana una sirena llamara a nuestra puerta, la recibiríamos con los brazos abiertos, igual que hacemos con ellos"

"Creí que sólo querías estudiar especies inteligentes, Milton", bufé. "Si una sirena llama a tu puerta, es mejor que la lances a un estanque"

Milton me miró confuso, intentando decidir si yo estaba bromeando.

"No bromea", añadió risueño Lyosha. "Yo ni siquiera me molestaría en lanzarla a un estanque. Estará mejor en tu sartén"

"A eso me refería exactamente", sonrió Connor. "Gracias a una charla banal, hemos descubierto que tal vez existan las sirenas"

"¿Tal vez? Claro que existen. Pero te aseguro que no son muy dignas de estudio", reí. "Las hadas. Esas si que son unas criaturas dignas de análisis"

"Y de uno muy detallado", rió Lyosha, mientras Nadya nos fulminaba con la mirada.

"¿Por qué no dejáis continuar al chico?", gruñó. "A nadie le interesan vuestras conquistas"

"Sin querer contradecirte, Nadezhda, te aseguro que sí nos interesan", sonrió Milton. "No los detalles, naturalmente", se apresuró a añadir, "pero si contribuyen a aportar datos que confirman nuestra teoría"

Al ver la mirada molesta de Nadya, Connor se apresuró a continuar su explicación.

"En más de una ocasión, durante las charlas con los vampiros, éstos han comentado que sienten sus cuerpos como ríos de adrenalina enloquecidos que necesitan calmar con emociones fuertes. Corregidme si me equivoco"

Le incitamos a continuar con un gesto. Esto se pone interesante. Probablemente yo mismo he dicho algo similar en alguna charla con Milton, pero me sorprende que de todas las tonterías que suelto en una conversación se haya fijado precisamente en eso. No pude evitar preguntarme a donde nos va a llevar todo esto, cada vez más auténticamente interesado en la charla.

"No conocemos demasiado de vuestra fisiología, aunque en apariencia es humana. Desde el principio nos preguntamos porque unos órganos funcionan y otros no. No parece lógico que se deba simplemente al capricho. La Naturaleza no es tan poco rigurosa. Hasta donde nosotros conocemos, vuestros pulmones no precisan de aire para respirar y los órganos digestivos son igualmente inútiles. Pero vuestros músculos y nervios, y vuestro sistema circulatorio, dejando al margen vuestro corazón, parecen funcionar perfectamente. Y el cerebro de un vampiro es sin duda es una máquina muy bien engrasada"

"Disponemos de otras máquinas perfectamente bien engrasadas en nuestros cuerpos, Connor", reí sin poder resistirme a una replica tan maravillosamente servida en bandeja.

"Si, a eso iba precisamente", respondió él, devolviéndome una sonrisa pícara. "Creemos que no sólo la adrenalina domina vuestros cuerpos. Todo el sistema hormonal actúa con una precisión sorprendente. De ahí vuestros estados de ánimo extremos. Vuestro cerebro segrega hormonas a una velocidad que un cuerpo humano no alcanza a concebir. La serotonina sube y baja, hundiéndoos en la depresión o exaltando vuestro ánimo. La oximeticina os hace enamoraros con una velocidad que los mortales raramente comprendemos, y os mantiene unidos a vuestros compañeros durante siglos. La adrenalina da fuerza y velocidad a vuestros músculos, os hace actuar con la rapidez y la precisión de un depredador perfecto, siempre dispuesto al combate. Y luego está la testosterona en los machos. Si pudiéramos analizar vuestra sangre, estoy convencido de que vuestros niveles de testosterona serían desproporcionados. Y recientes estudios han hallado la relación entre los niveles de testosterona y la violencia. Siempre nos preguntamos por qué las hembras no luchan tan a menudo, no son tan violentas. Y las hormonas parecen la respuesta perfecta. Ellas tienen elevados niveles de estrógenos. Por eso son tan femeninas y tentadoras. Mas serenas, pero siempre dispuestas a defender a sus clanes"

"¿Quieres decir que somos violentos porque una hormona nos obliga a ello?", pregunté sorprendido, sin estar muy seguro de si eso era una ofensa.

"Tú eres el menos indicado para preguntar eso, Leonardo", sonrió Milton. "No es sólo la violencia lo que provoca esa testosterona. También contribuye a tu irrefrenable adicción por las hembras"

Le di vueltas a la idea unos instantes, intentando aparcar mi irritación. Pese a mi reticencia, debo reconocer que esa teoría encaja. Y más conociendo datos que Milton ignora. No todos los nuestros son tan activos como mi hermano o como yo. Ni en la batalla, ni con las hembras. Es cierto que comparado con los humanos, toda mi especie los supera de lejos en ambas cosas. Y desde luego, nuestras hembras son mucho más femeninas y gratas de amar que las humanas. Pero algunos estamos por encima de la media de los nuestros, y quizá eso es lo que nos convierte en cabezas o damas de clan. Todos los jefes de familia que conozco son grandes guerreros, y todos enloquecen por las mujeres de un modo u otro. Quizá no tanto como yo, pero supongo que lo que yo era como humano tiene mucho que ver con eso. Todos nos traemos algo de nuestra vida como humanos a nuestra nueva existencia. Sabiendo eso, es probable que esos niveles de los que Milton habla, tengan mucho que ver en los dones que conforman a un hombre como el perfecto cabeza de clan. A más testosterona, más ansia de batalla, más riesgo, y más hazañas que sumar a tu reputación. Y quizá, sólo quizá, esas hormonas tengan algo que ver en el estado de Nadya.

"Es algo que deberíamos recordar comentarle a ellos", aprobó Lyosha, sin querer nombrar a los elfos. Que su existencia permanezca en secreto ante los humanos es fundamental.

"Desde luego, como teoría, encaja", aprobé a mi vez.

"Muchas gracias", sonrió Connor. "Pero sólo es una teoría. No explica en realidad mucho de lo que sois, ni muchas de las actitudes que os son comunes"

"Pero me da la razón", interrumpió Jean. "Si eso es cierto, no pueden evitar matar, lo llevan en la sangre"

"Eso es precisamente de lo que habla Connor. Por mucho que pienses lo contrario, la mayoría de ellos elige a quien matar. En un inmenso porcentaje, no son anárquicos con la muerte. Luchan contra su instinto acabando con lo peor de nuestra especie, contra seres que hasta nosotros, que hasta nuestras leyes permiten encerrar de por vida, o matar con la serena aquiescencia de nuestros gobernantes"

"¿Hablas de la pena de muerte? ¡Pero es bien distinto!", protestó el cazador. "Nosotros no nos comemos a nuestros condenados"

"No, es cierto. Vosotros matáis por venganza, al igual que nosotros. Y en ocasiones, por puro placer. Sin duda eso es mucho mejor que matar para alimentarse", replicó Lyosha con sarcasmo.

"Y en la mayoría de los casos, ellos son bastante más reticentes que nosotros a acabar con sus iguales. Nos llevan mucha ventaja en lo que a la conservación de la especie se refiere. No conozco ningún caso de asesinos psicópatas entre los vampiros. Sólo se matan entre ellos por ira, pero jamás sin motivo", añadió Connor.

Mi hermano se volvió hacia mí con preocupación, sin duda pensando en Tanya. No pude evitar rechinar los dientes ante su recuerdo. El único caso de un irracional y enloquecido asesino de vampiros en mi especie, y tiene que ser alguien a quien yo transformé. Maldita, maldita irreflexión.

Nadya se aproximó hacia mí, y posó una mano tranquilizadora sobre mi pierna, mirándome con afecto. Acaricié su cabello, intentando concentrarme en esa sensación, y escapar a mis recuerdos. Lyosha me dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo, antes de volverse al cazador con expresión severa.

"Lo creas o no, te aseguro que es así, viejo", escupió. "No nos matamos entre nosotros sin un buen motivo. Y si alguien se atreve a hacerlo, todos nos volvemos contra él"

"Claro, para matar a alguien sin motivos, ya nos tenéis a los mortales", replicó el cazador.

"La pirámide alimenticia", susurró Connor, haciendo que todos nos volviéramos hacia él con curiosidad. "Nosotros matamos animales por deporte. Ellos matan mortales para quemar adrenalina. Pero escogen bastante mejor que nosotros"


	12. Capítulo 11 NADEZHDA

**Bueno, pues aquí estoy, poniéndome al día. Muchos días sin subir ningún capítulo, así que intentaré subir uno cada dos días o así, para compensar.**

**Gracias por echarme de menos Arthe (enorme sonrisa). Aunque no lo creas, yo también os echaba de menos, pero estaba sin ánimos. **

**Tienes razón, yo también procuro no juzgar, pero siempre hay alguien que te juzga (claro que me suele importar un pimiento). Y también tienes razón en que el capítulo era tranquilito. Y creo que este también. Aunque en este… En este aparece un personaje que adoro, que ya salía en "La muchacha en las sombras", aunque ahí pasó casi desapercibido. Pero me gustaría que le dierais otra oportunidad. Ya me contaréis.**

**Como siempre, espero vuestros comentarios. Besos a tods**

**Ah, y una cosa, que me olvidaba… Arthe, mi querida hermana… ¿recuerdas tu apuesta? (sonrisa malévola)**

**Capítulo 11. NADEZHDA.**

Miré a Leo con preocupación, ajena a la conversación que se desarrollaba a mí alrededor. Desde el momento en que percibí su dolor, el resto ha dejado de interesarme. Los recuerdos de los bebedores de Chernobil, y del terrible encuentro con Tanya, siempre hunden a mi compañero en el más depresivo de los estados de ánimo y eso es mucho más urgente que cualquier absurda teoría acerca de nuestra existencia. Cuando Connor señaló que no existen los psicópatas entre nuestra especie, a mi mente acudió el recuerdo de Tanya y su locura, y supe que a Leo tampoco se le habría escapado la relación. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pierna, acariciando su muslo e intentando trasmitirle todo el consuelo que pude con mis gestos. Su mano se posó sobre mi cabello, y la sombra de una sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

Clavé mis ojos en el cazador, odiándolo profundamente. Ahí está, tan orgulloso de su ignorancia y de sus convicciones, incapaz de abrir sus ojos a otra realidad, y ajeno al sufrimiento que esta conversación está trayendo. Lo detesto. Detesto la forma en que nos habla, y detesto su manera de vivir. Y de pronto, me descubrí deseando su muerte. Deseando arrancarle la garganta con mis propias manos, y la intensidad de ese deseo me sacudió y me aturdió, dejándome sin aliento. La mano de Leo detuvo su caricia, y alcé la vista para encontrarlo mirándome con una sonrisa aprobadora. Volví mi cabeza hacia Lyosha sólo para comprobar que su expresión era la gemela idéntica de la de su hermano. Sin duda han percibido mi furia, y para mi sorpresa, les complace mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que yo haya hecho hasta ahora.

"_Estás creciendo, mi pequeña. Y en cuanto nos libremos de los mortales, te demostraremos lo mucho que nos complace en realidad"_, sonrió Lyosha. _"Eso si Leo consigue refrenar antes sus instintos. De lo contrario los echará a todos de la habitación. Y con bastantes malos modos, debo añadir"_

"_¿Os hace felices que quiera matar al perro?"_

"_Nos hace felices que quieras matarlo por hacer sufrir a alguien que amas. Te estás librando de tu moral humana, querida. Tus emociones ya saben lo que hasta ahora te has negado a aceptar. Que por encima de la vida y la muerte está la seguridad y el bienestar de tu familia"_

"_Pero los dos creéis que matar innecesariamente está mal", protesté._

"_Y así es. Pero querer matar a alguien que ha dedicado su vida a terminar con los tuyos, y que se dedica a insultar y dañar a tu familia, no es lo que yo llamaría una muerte innecesaria"_

"Entonces, ¿por qué no acabasteis con él antes?"

"¿Os divertís?", preguntó Leo con una sonrisa que disimula a duras penas sus celos.

"No demasiado, mi querido hermano menor. Esto sería mucho más entretenido si tú también estuvieras aquí", sonrió Lyosha. "Pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que en cuanto tengamos ocasión te contaré hasta el último detalle. Te va a encantar. Mucho más que las emociones que ya has percibido, te lo aseguro. Tanto que refinarás mucho más los detalles del juego que tienes en mente"

"¿No te gusta tal y como lo he imaginado?", sonrió Leo con expresión pícara.

"Vamos, hermano", replicó Lyosha con idéntica malicia. "Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor"

"Sin duda, pero no sé si la ocasión lo merece"

"¿Os importaría dejar de hablar de nuestra vida íntima en público?", gruñó Nadya.

"Hablemos de la de Sue entonces, querida. Estoy seguro de que será casi tan interesante", rió Leo. "Y llegará en menos de un minuto"

Busqué el rastro de mi prima, pero ningún olor familiar llegó a mí desde el jardín. Leo debe haberla visto aproximarse por el bosque. Sus ojos son bastante más agudos que mi olfato. Conociendo esta peculiaridad de mi compañero, Milton no dudó de sus palabras ni por un instante. Se puso en pie de inmediato, y se dirigió a la entrada principal, dispuesto a recibir a Sue. Pocos segundos más tarde, su rastro llegaba a mí, y más tarde escuché su voz saludando a Milton en el vestíbulo. Mis compañeros se pusieron en pie para recibirla, y Connor los imitó de inmediato, mirando al cazador en un ruego silencioso. Tras unos instantes de vacilación, y un gruñido apenas musitado, éste también se levantó de su asiento.

Sue se deslizó dentro del salón, saludando con una suave inclinación de cabeza, y una sonrisa amable. Tomó asiento en la silla que yo había ocupado antes de que mis compañeros tuvieran el arrebato homicida que me hizo decidir que sentarse en el suelo entre ellos sería mucho más práctico y seguro para todos. En cuanto se hubo instalado, Leo y Lyosha volvieron a tomar asiento, comprobando con satisfacción como el cazador parecía más dispuesto a seguir los consejos de Milton, esperando unos instantes antes de volver a acomodarse.

"¿Has venido sola, querida?", preguntó Lyosha con expresión desaprobadora.

"No he tenido más remedio", rió Sue alegremente. "Cuando los dejé, aún estaban discutiendo sobre quien debería acompañarme y quién quedarse con Gino"

"¿Cómo está, por cierto?", preguntó Leo.

"De un humor excelente. Y más imaginativo que nunca en sus proposiciones. Glauco y Gelo se lo están pasando en grande con él. Por eso he tardado tanto en decidirme a venir sin ellos", sonrió. "Si no voy con cuidado, terminaré por encontrármelo en mi cama"

"¿Debemos deducir por tus palabras que has aceptado a tus primos por fin, querida?", preguntó Leo.

"Todo el mundo merece una oportunidad", contestó Sue, parpadeando con coquetería.

"Eso está bien", aprobó Lyosha. "Son buenos hombres, cuidarán bien de ti"

"Eso espero, pero el tiempo dirá", respondió ella.

"Si no es así, yo mismo me encargaré de darles una lección. Al menos a Ángelo, por la parte que me toca. Un hombre educado por mí, a la fuerza tiene que saber como tratar a una mujer", replicó Leo con galantería.

"Pero no necesariamente como conservarla", lo provocó Sue.

"¿No es lo mismo?", respondió Leo, fingiendo sorpresa.

"Este debate me resulta familiar", sonrió Milton.

Y a mí. Así empezó la primera de las peores discusiones que había tenido con Lyosha hasta entonces. Por primera vez en meses, volví a sentir la vergüenza que tan familiar me resultaba como humana, y en mis primeros tiempos como vampiro. Me había comportando como una imbécil, insultándolos e intentando abofetearlos por lo que yo creía una gran ofensa. En realidad, sólo había sido miedo. Miedo a que mi compañero se hubiera cansado de mí, y pretendiera dejarme en manos de su nuevo amigo. Ni de lejos podía imaginar que terminaría por unirme a los dos. Estaba demasiado ocupada autotorturandome como para entender sus palabras. Y para entender lo que Lyosha ya había percibido casi desde el primer instante. Que estaba enamorándome de Leo, y él de mí, con una fuerza arrolladora. Bajé la cabeza para disimular mi expresión, pero debí imaginar que no iba a engañar tan fácilmente a mis compañeros. Lyosha rió con suavidad entre dientes.

"La diferencia, Milton, es que hoy por hoy, Nadya podría aportar más datos a ese debate. En ese momento, sólo quería arrancarnos las entrañas", se burló.

Le dirigí una mirada letal, que por supuesto, no le afectó lo más mínimo. Lo único que logré es que Leo rompiera a reír a carcajadas al ver confirmadas sus sospechas sobre el motivo de mi súbita timidez.

"A mi no me hace gracia", gruñí.

"Y sin embargo, es hilarante, querida", replicó Leo, acariciando mi cabello. "Y más considerando todos los manjares que has aprendido a servir en esa mesa ante la que tanto rechazabas sentarte"

"Debo reconocer que me sorprendió", confesó Milton. "Hasta ese momento sabíamos que os emparejabais, y que os manteníais unidos a vuestras parejas con un vínculo extraordinariamente fuerte. Pero ignorábamos que la unión no era exclusiva. Algo increíble, teniendo en cuenta lo celosos que sois"

"¿Quién dice que la unión no es exclusiva?", masculló Leo. "Si alguien además de mi hermano se atreve a acercarse a ella, me comeré sus tripas"

"¿Estás emparejada con dos hermanos?", me preguntó Jean a medio camino entre la confusión y la desaprobación.

Le devolví la más fría de mis miradas. No necesito su aprobación. No necesito ninguna maldita cosa que esa criatura despreciable tenga que ofrecerme, y maldito si estoy dispuesta a responderle para justificarme. Estoy más que satisfecha con mi vida, y con la forma en que me relaciono, y si el perro no lo entiende, peor para él.

"¿Os importaría que lo sacara de su confusión?", preguntó Milton, servil.

A punto estuve de responder que sí me importa, y mucho, pero Lyosha se me adelantó, no sin antes dirigirme una sonrisa traviesa. Se lo está pasando en grande con mi furia. Decidí bloquearle el acceso a mis pensamientos homicidas, simplemente por fastidiar. A ver si le hace tanta gracia lo que está pasando cuando descubra que no puede leer mi mente.

"En absoluto, Milton. Al fin y al cabo, está aquí para ayudarte, lo desee o no. Cuantos más datos tenga, mejor podrá realizar su labor", expuso, con un más que evidente deje de sarcasmo en su voz.

"No es como lo imaginas. Ellos se llaman a si mismos hermanos, porque ambos son sus compañeros", explicó Milton, intentando por todos los medios ignorar mi mal humor, sin demasiado éxito. "No pueden tener familias biológicas, así que deciden quien formará parte de su estirpe de forma consciente y en base a criterios de afinidad o afecto. Y debo reconocer que sus preferencias funcionan bastante mejor que nuestra genética"

"Tampoco mucho mejor, Milton", lo interrumpió Leo con ánimo de burla. "Voy a pasarme la maldita eternidad teniendo como hermano a un vikingo mugriento. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que eso significa para un florentino refinado como yo?"

"Supongo que no será peor que lo que significa para mí compartir mi existencia con un latino deslenguado, indisciplinado y lujurioso", replicó Lyosha.

"¿Cuándo hemos aumentado la familia con semejante elemento? No estaba al corriente. Nunca me contáis nada", protestó Leo con fingida irritación.

En la cara de Milton apareció una expresión divertida que rápidamente disimuló bajando la cabeza. Lyosha rompió a reír a carcajadas, y yo no tardé en acompañarle mientras el anciano empezaba a pasar de la preocupación al pánico al escuchar las primeras palabras de Lyosha.

"Mi querido hermano menor, hasta Milton piensa que mi descripción te define con una exactitud milimétrica"

"¿Has pensado eso, mortal?", preguntó Leo en la imitación de ira más falsa que jamás han contemplado mis ojos.

Aún así, y a pesar de su más que evidente buen humor, Milton se apresuró a disculparse con nerviosismo, provocando una vez más nuestras carcajadas.

"¡Por todos los diablos, Milton!", exclamó Leo entre risas. "Llevo veinte años visitando tu casa, ¿aún no te has dado cuenta de que no voy a matarte?"

"Bueno, supongo que no", replicó Milton con suavidad. "Pero ya te he visto furioso una vez, y no es una experiencia que desee repetir, aunque tu furia no se dirigía contra mi"

Leo frunció el ceño, como si intentara recordar, y de pronto su mirada se iluminó con una súbita comprensión. Sonrió con amargura y sacudió la cabeza.

"Es curioso, lo había olvidado. Pero no me sorprende que tú lo recuerdes, fue una descortesía imperdonable por mi parte", se disculpó.

"Te aseguro que lo último que me preocupó en ese instante fueron tus modales, Leonardo", sonrió Milton.

Estaba a punto de preguntar por la historia que había dado lugar a esa críptica conversación, cuando en el rostro de mis compañeros, e incluso en el de Sue, apareció una expresión alerta. Antes de quedar en ridículo preguntando, me concentré en atender a lo que mis sentidos me decían, y comprendí el motivo de la alerta de mi familia. Alguien se acerca a la entrada. Uno de los nuestros. Y un bebedor de humanos, si mi olfato no me engaña.

"No te engaña, querida", aprobó Lyosha. "Milton, es mejor que vayas a abrir de inmediato. Tu visitante no se distingue precisamente por su paciencia"

"De hecho, es incluso peor que yo", sonrió Leo, mientras Milton se levantaba con una rapidez sorprendente en un hombre de su edad, y corría hacia la puerta con pequeños y apresurados pasos, seguido por su inseparable Connor.

"¿Lo conocéis?", pregunté con curiosidad.

Mis compañeros cruzaron una mirada divertida entre ellos. Ni me molesté en buscar en la mente de Lyosha la respuesta a mi pregunta. Estoy convencida de que me encontraré con un decidido bloqueo, como siempre que su hermano se dirige directamente a su mente. Cada día entiendo más los celos de Leo. Las comunicaciones privadas entre ambos me ponen de los nervios. Resulta difícil de creer lo bien que se entienden sin palabras, sin necesidad de leer sus mutuos pensamientos, y la facilidad con la que me excluyen de ese entendimiento silencioso.

"Yo diría que sí, querida. Un poco", volvió a sonreír Leo, sin apartar los ojos de su hermano, que reía entre dientes.

Decidí serenarme al notar la mirada del cazador pasar entre nosotros con expectante curiosidad. Frené la respuesta airada que llegó a mi lengua, y mirándolo con altivez me concentré en la conversación que está teniendo lugar en el vestíbulo, tras la puerta cerrada.

Como de costumbre, Milton intenta tentar al recién llegado con la posibilidad de una ducha caliente y una confortable habitación, para darse tiempo a buscar entre sus archivos cualquier dato que le ayude a tratar con él. Pero no le funcionó en esta ocasión. Él nos ha percibido del mismo modo que nosotros a él, y rechazando su ofrecimiento con una distraída fórmula cortés, se dirige hacia el salón, atravesando el vestíbulo con grandes y decididas zancadas que resuenan en el mármol del suelo como el sonido de una palmada en una Iglesia. Leo y Lyosha volvieron a cruzar la mirada y se pusieron en pie con sendas sonrisas pintadas en sus rostros.

Apenas una décima de segundo más tarde la puerta se abrió para revelar la imponente figura del recién llegado. Se detuvo un instante en el umbral, contemplando a mis compañeros con los brazos en jarras y una expresión airada en su rostro, mientras ellos adoptan una actitud de idéntica furia. A pesar de las miradas aterrorizadas de los mortales, no necesito de mi olfato, ni de la divertida mirada de irónica superioridad de Sue, ni de mi telepatía para saber lo que los tres hombres no están furiosos ni de lejos. Sólo se trata de uno de esos pueriles rituales entre machos, que siempre parecen estar jugando a un absurdo juego de 'a ver quien la tiene más larga'.

Esos segundos en los que permanecieron mirándose con ira ante los espantados ojos de los humanos, me dieron tiempo para contemplar al bebedor de humanos con tranquilidad. A pesar de sus ojos carmesí, y de los colmillos que disimula bajo su labio superior con una facilidad que sólo puede nacer de la práctica, se trata de un hombre atractivo. Su rostro de rasgos perfectos es sereno e inteligente, tan delicado y suave en sus formas que casi parece el de una muchacha, y su largo y lacio cabello de un rubio tan pálido que parece blanco, no hace sino incrementar la impresión. Los ojos grandes y almendrados, los labios gruesos y sensuales y la aristocrática nariz, conforman un conjunto tan exactamente simétrico que resulta difícil apartar la mirada de él.

Pero si su rostro es femenino y amable, su cuerpo cuenta una historia bien distinta. Metro ochenta de puro músculo. Grandes manos venosas, brazos tan gruesos como piernas y piernas tan fuertes y poderosas que se asientan en el suelo como si la fuerza de la gravedad actuara con él con más saña que con nadie.

Sus ropas parecen las de una estrella de rock de los ochenta. Levita de terciopelo rojo, camisa blanca de gorgueras, y pantalones de suave cuero tostado que llegan hasta la puntera de unas botas negras de vaquero. Y su olor es sorprendente tratándose de un bebedor humano. Aunque huele a sangre, como todos los que se alimentan como él, está muy lejos de exudar el desagradable trasfondo de polvo y putrefacción que hasta ahora yo había creído común a todos ellos. Su aroma es fresco y salado, en absoluto molesto. De hecho, es casi apetitoso, como el olor de una buena comida, o un dulce postre.

Mientras lo observaba con curiosidad la sombra de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y su voz de tenor retumbó en el salón.

"Malditas ratas apestosas. No era suficiente con conoceros por separado. Ahora el destino me castiga poniéndoos delante de mi como hermanos", gruñó, con expresión una expresión divertida que los mortales no parecieron captar.

"¿Por qué no te arrancaría la cabeza la última vez que te vi, chupasangres del demonio?", espetó Leo.

"Estabas demasiado ocupado volviendo a guardarla en tus pantalones, _León_", replicó. "Y tu hermano tenía mucha prisa por quitarse el olor a goblin de encima"

"No olían peor que tú, murciélago. Era tu rastro el que quería borrar de mi cuerpo", respondió Lyosha. "Tuve que quemar mis ropas para librarme de él"

"Mejor. Eran ridículamente anodinas, si mi memoria no me engaña"

Se contemplaron unos segundos más, tras los cuales, y ante la mirada aterrorizada de Milton y su colaborador, avanzaron el uno hacia los otros velozmente, pareciendo dispuestos a atacarse. Cuando apenas estaban a medio paso de distancia, los tres levantaron los brazos, las garras preparadas para el combate... Y se fundieron en un violento abrazo, palmeándose las espaldas entre grandes carcajadas, para el más que evidente alivio de los mortales.

Intercambiaron unos apresurados y sonrientes saludos, antes de que el hombre se volviera hacia mí con la curiosidad pintada en el rostro.

"Y esta joven debe ser vuestra compañera, Nadezhda, de la que tanto he oído hablar", sonrió.

"Así es", respondió Leo, "Nadya, este es Tadeo"

"Y la rubia es nuestra prima, Sue. Pero yo que tú no pensaría eso. Dudo que a sus compañeros les resulte divertido", añadió Lyosha con una sonrisa pícara.

"Una verdadera lástima", murmuró, fijando su vista en Sue que, acostumbrada como está a la admiración de los hombres, se limitó a devolverle la mirada con sonriente altivez.

Tadeo la contempló unos instantes más, y con un teatral suspiro de rendición se volvió una vez más hacia mí, sonriendo abiertamente.

"Me encanta el azul de tu cabello, mi dama. Aunque debo reconocer que sin duda mi gusto por lo excesivo tiene mucho que ver en esa apreciación"

"Gracias. A mi me gusta tu levita. ¿Se la robaste a Goethe?", espeté.

Tadeo dejó escapar una carcajada divertida, antes de volverse hacia mis compañeros.

"Tiene carácter", aprobó. "Me gusta"

"Habría apostado a ello", sonrió Lyosha. "Pero vamos, siéntate y cuéntanos en que antros has estado últimamente"

"Y mientras tanto, Sue, querida, deberías ir a buscar a mi antiguo pupilo. Estoy seguro de que Tadeo querrá saludarlo" comentó Leo. "O tal vez matarlo, no estoy muy seguro", terminó con una sonrisa.

Al oír estas palabras, Tadeo detuvo su camino hacia el sillón apenas una décima de segundo, mientras una sonrisa amarga aparecía en su femenino rostro. Tan rápido como había aparecido, ésta desapareció, y como si nada hubiera ocurrido, continúo hasta tomar asiento y miró a Leo con una expresión impenetrable. Cuando Sue llegó a la puerta del cenador, dispuesta a cumplir su orden, mi compañero la detuvo, pronunciando su nombre con rapidez. Ella se volvió, inquisitiva.

"No le digas quien está aquí. Sólo que deseamos que se reúna con nosotros cuanto antes", la instó con seriedad.

Sue lo miró sólo un segundo, como si quisiera obtener en su rostro una respuesta que sus labios no le daban. Leo se limitó a asentir, empujándola a marcharse. Un segundo más tarde, mi prima desaparecía por la puerta a gran velocidad.

"Así que mi hermano ha cumplido su promesa de unirse a ti en cuanto te establecieras", comentó. "No sé si felicitaros o daros mi más sentido pésame"

"Cualquiera de las dos actitudes será apropiada", sonrió Lyosha, tomando asiento en el sofá que quedaba libre junto al fuego, acariciando mi cabello con expresión distraída.

Leo se dejó caer en el suelo frente a nosotros, tumbándose sobre su costado. Después de dedicarle la más maquiavélica de sus sonrisas a Tadeo, se retorció hacia atrás, volviéndose hacia Milton y Connor, que aún estaban en la puerta, contemplando la escena con evidente aturdimiento.

"¿No es tarde ya Milton?", preguntó. "Ha sido un día muy ajetreado para vosotros. Quizá ha llegado el momento de que los mortales os retiréis a descansar"

Su tono amable, pero firme, consiguió que ninguno de los presentes dudara que bajo esas palabras aparentemente corteses e inocentes, se esconde una orden clara que debe ser cumplida de inmediato. Tal y como Leo pretendía, Milton, más que acostumbrado a lo que este tipo de sugerencias significan para un vampiro, no pasó por alto la intención del comentario. Consultó su reloj con gesto distraído, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aunque estoy convencida de que sabe perfectamente la hora que es.

"Cielo Santo, tienes razón. Es mejor que nos retiremos ya, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Y quizá si aún estáis aquí, y os parece oportuno, podríamos charlar otro rato. Sólo si no tenéis otros planes, naturalmente"

"Mañana será otro día, Milton", respondió Leo sin apartar los ojos de Tadeo, quien hundido en el sofá contemplaba el fuego con expresión pensativa.

"No te molestaremos, sabemos donde está todo. Pero gracias de todos modos", añadió Lyosha, respondiendo sin duda a lo que el anciano tiene en mente.

Milton no quiso abusar de la paciencia de mis compañeros ni un solo segundo más. Se volvió hacia el cazador, que contempla la escena con gesto concentrado, y le sugirió que le acompañara para enseñarle su dormitorio. El hombre se levantó con dignidad siguiendo a Milton. Cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta siguiendo al anciano y a su joven colaborador, dudó un instante, y se volvió de nuevo hacia nosotros. Por un momento temí que se negara a abandonar la habitación, o que dijera algo inapropiado que despertara la cólera de todos los presentes. Pero se limitó a mirarnos durante un par de segundos, debatiéndose consigo mismo. Finalmente pareció tomar una decisión.

"Buenas noches. Y...", dudó un instante. "Gracias"

Lyosha le sonrió abiertamente, sin el menor rastro de su antigua furia, y asintió con una inclinación cortés de su cabeza.

"Descansa Jean. Aún hay mucho de lo que hablar. Pero eso será mañana. Ya veremos si entonces sigues dispuesto a sentirte agradecido"

Tras el breve intercambio de frases, los mortales se retiraron discretamente. Pude oír sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, y los suaves murmullos de Milton, indicándole al antiguo cazador la ubicación de las principales habitaciones de la casa. En cuanto comprendí que Jean no iba a decir nada de interés, fijé mi atención en las actitudes de los tres hombres que me acompañan.

Tadeo continúa contemplando el fuego perdido en sus pensamientos, y aunque muy suave, puedo captar un rastro de inquietud emanando de su aroma salado y picante. Leo continúa tumbado descuidadamente en el suelo, sin apartar su vista de él, observándolo con una extraña sonrisa. Y Lyosha pasa su vista de uno a otro, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, concentrándose en averiguar la historia oculta que ha sumido al bebedor de humanos en un silencio obstinado y ajeno a todo. Consciente de su intromisión, Leo lo miró directamente a los ojos. Intenté entrar en la mente de Lyosha sabiendo que su hermano estaba dirigiéndose a ella, pero mi compañero es muy hábil bloqueando esas conversaciones a mi acceso.

"_¿Se puede saber que pasa?"_, murmuré igualmente en su cabeza, no queriendo ser yo la que rompiera el silencio.

Cuando por fin me respondió, lo hizo con impaciencia. Lyosha es perfectamente capaz de atender a varias mentes a la vez, del mismo modo que yo puedo fijar mi atención en varias conversaciones, pero le supone un gran esfuerzo de concentración. Y es evidente que lo que está recibiendo de Leo, le parece mucho más interesante que mis preguntas.

"_Es una larga historia, querida"_, replicó con apresuramiento. _"Y estamos a punto de ver su conclusión. Esperemos que ésta sea para bien"_

"_¿Ha dicho que Ángelo es su hermano?"_, pregunté

"_Así es, amor. Déjame escuchar de Leo el resto de la historia. Te prometo que te lo contaremos todo más tarde"_

"_¿Por qué no me dejas leerla de ti? ¿Por qué tengo que esperar a que la editéis y corrijáis para mi?"_, repliqué molesta.

"_Porque así es como debe hacerse"_, respondió distraídamente, ignorando mi furia.

Comprendí que no iba a arrancarle ni una palabra más, y me dispuse a esperar a Ángelo, impaciente y ligeramente furiosa. Sé que, como todos los de mi especie, soy caprichosa y egocéntrica, pero ese conocimiento no contribuye en nada para acallar esas desagradables cualidades. Odio que me ignoren. Odio que no atiendan a mis demandas, y desde luego, odio que me oculten cosas por mi propio bien. Malditos vampiros antiguos, tan sobreprotectores e irritantes.

Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad regodeándome en mi enfado, el suave rastro de Ángelo llegó a mí desde la distancia. Vi como Tadeo se envaraba casi imperceptiblemente, y clavaba sus ojos en el cenador. Leo se puso en pie lentamente, casi con pereza, y se situó junto a la chimenea entre Tadeo y yo, observando igualmente la puerta. Sin embargo, su hermano no apartó los ojos de Tadeo ni por un instante, atento a cada uno de sus gestos y reacciones.

Un minuto después, Ángelo entraba por la puerta con su acostumbrada sonrisa burlona, que murió de inmediato en sus labios al ver al nuevo visitante de la mansión. Su rostro se transformó en la más perfecta máscara del dolor, y casi puedo asegurar que vi temblar sus labios y sus manos.

Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro durante largo rato. Tadeo sentado en su silla, en una actitud indolente y aparentemente relajada, que desde luego no engaña a ninguno de los presentes, y Ángelo petrificado junto a la puerta, incapaz de reaccionar, incapaz de hacer ni un solo gesto, de llevar a cabo ninguna acción consciente que no sea clavar los ojos en la figura que lo observa en profundo debate interior. Sentí la tensión en Leo y Lyosha. Y sentí el dolor. El aroma de la desesperación de Ángelo y de la tristeza de Tadeo, casi me rompe por dentro. Es tan intenso, tan profundamente desgarrador, que forma un nudo en mi garganta que me impide respirar. Jadeé involuntariamente, y las manos de mis compañeros se posaron en mis hombros. Tras unos minutos, Tadeo se puso en pie lentamente, sin apartar su vista de Ángelo ni por un instante, y éste casi pareció encogerse bajo su escrutinio. La tensión de mis compañeros alcanzó su culmen, mientras mis ojos volaban entre los actores de la escena, y mi inquietud crecía por momentos. Tadeo caminó con deliberada lentitud hasta situarse a unos cuantos pasos frente a Ángelo. Lyosha clavó sus manos en los apoyabrazos del sofá, como si esperara tener que levantarse de golpe, y fuera a usar ese apoyo para impulsarse. Leo se giró casi imperceptiblemente hacia ellos en actitud aparentemente relajada, pero alerta. Yo me estremecí.

Las figuras de los dos hombres permanecieron en sus posiciones como estatuas, mientras seguía llegando hasta mí el olor del dolor y la angustia. El tiempo se congeló a mí alrededor mientras Ángelo y Tadeo se miraban a los ojos. Y entonces, algo cambió en el ambiente. Tadeo bajó la cabeza en un gesto de aparente rendición, y cuando volvió a alzarla, una sonrisa triste y acogedora se trazaba en sus labios. Extendió los brazos, levantándolos a sus costados, clavando de nuevo la vista en Ángelo, invitándolo a refugiarse en ellos. Ángelo dudó tan solo una décima de segundo. Con un gemido desgarrador, se arrojó a los brazos de Tadeo, cayendo de rodillas a sus pies. Lo abrazó con violencia, con desesperación, mientras el bebedor humano lo estrechaba contra su vientre acariciando sus cabellos con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, en un gesto de dolor, pero también de liberación.

La tensión en mis compañeros se diluyó, casi con un siseo audible, mientras llegaban los murmullos, las apresuradas y sentidas disculpas de Ángelo en un veloz italiano, tan angustiosas que casi parecían sollozos.

"Todo está bien, hermanito", susurró Tadeo, hablándole como una madre que serena a su hijo tras una caída. "Ya ha pasado"

Ángelo alzó la vista y clavó una mirada angustiada y ansiosa en Tadeo.

"¿Podrás perdonarme algún día, hermano?", susurró.

"Hace lustros que te perdoné, Gelo", respondió Tadeo con afecto, incitándole a levantarse. "Perdóname tú a mi por no haber sabido comprenderte"

"No digas eso", rugió Ángelo. "Todo fue culpa mía, no había nada que comprender"

"Siempre has adorado autotorturarte, hermano", replicó Tadeo, sonriendo con dulzura. "Aunque no es algo por lo que deba culparte, yo padezco del mismo mal. Todo está perdonado. No hay más de que hablar", añadió, estrechándolo de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Los ojos de Ángelo se clavaron en Leo, que ahora sonreía complacido.

"Al fin lo has conseguido, florentino del demonio", dijo con afecto, separándose de Tadeo.

"Y todos somos mucho más felices ahora", replicó Leo sonriente, tomando asiento por fin en el lugar que Tadeo ha dejado libre junto a mí. "Me teníais aburrido con vuestra mutua desesperación"

Tadeo estalló en sonoras carcajadas de alegría y alivio, mientras se dirigía al sofá situado frente a nosotros. Ángelo se dejó caer junto a él, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de su hermano, como un niño perdido. Con una sonrisa distraída, Tadeo acarició su cabello. Ángelo entrecerró los ojos con placer, mientras yo los observaba, asombrada por la intensidad de su unión.

"Ambos sois unos malditos testarudos. Todo esto se podía haber resuelto mucho antes si me hubierais escuchado desde el principio. Nos habríais ahorrado a todos muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Milena estaba a punto de mataros a los dos", añadió Leo, terminando con una risa malévola.

"Ah, la bella Milena", suspiró Tadeo. "La he visto hace poco, por cierto. Está tan orgullosa de ti que resulta insoportable. Tuve que recordarle todas las ocasiones en las que deseó hacerte arder hasta las cenizas para que sus pies volvieran a tocar el suelo"

"Me pregunto si era por orgullo por lo que sus pies no tocaban el suelo", respondió Leo maliciosamente.

"Es tan irresistible", se limitó a responder el interpelado con un suspiro satisfecho, recibiendo a cambio tres suaves risas entre dientes de los hombres.

"¿Cuándo os daréis cuenta de que...?", empezó Leo.

"Shhh", lo interrumpió Tadeo con un violento siseo. "Cierra la boca, maldito. Ya has resuelto un tema pendiente hoy. Es suficiente para un solo día, no tientes a la suerte ni a mi escasa paciencia"

Leo apretó los labios en una sonrisa irónica, mientras alzaba un dedo señalando hacia Tadeo, en una divertida advertencia. Volvería sobre el tema, cualquiera que fuera, hasta conseguir lo que deseaba. Es casi tan testarudo como impulsivo.

"Dejemos eso por ahora. Encontraros aquí ha sido providencial, y no solo porque que mi hermano y yo hayamos solucionado nuestras diferencias en este trágico vodevil", comentó Tadeo, mirando con dulzura a Ángelo, quien permanecía con la cabeza en su regazo, recibiendo sus distraídas y afectuosas caricias. "De hecho, me dirigía a visitaros cuando me encontré con Santino. Me dijo que estabais viajando por Europa, y decidí hacer tiempo viniendo aquí. Hace mucho que me hablaron de este lugar, y sentía curiosidad"

"¿Alguna noticia preocupante?", preguntó Lyosha con inquietud.

"No sabría decirte. Es una larga historia, y bastante confusa. Pero desde luego, puedes suponer que me ha intrigado lo suficiente como para decidirme a cruzar el maldito océano", respondió.

"Y te lo agradecemos. Pero antes de empezar a narrar esa historia dime, ¿tiene algo que ver con tus víctimas favoritas?", inquirió Leo, con una inquietud idéntica a la de su hermano.

"Yo diría que todo, Leonardo", masculló Tadeo.

La respuesta de Ángelo y de mis compañeros a ese comentario, me dejó atónita. Leo siseó violentamente, Lyosha gruñó con preocupación, y mi primo se incorporó del regazo de Tadeo como impulsado por un muelle, clavando sus ojos en él, que se limitaba a devolverles la mirada con serenidad.

"Empieza entonces a contarnos lo que sabes, Tadeo. Sin más preámbulos", rogó Lyosha. "Siempre te ha encantado perderte en circunloquios"

"Estas siendo contagiado con la impaciencia de tu hermano, Aleksei", sonrió Tadeo. "Antes te dirigías con mucha más serenidad"

"Hazle caso, hermano", susurró Ángelo. "Su impaciencia es más que disculpable. Hay una circunstancia que sin duda desconoces, porque si lo supieras, comprenderías su ansiedad y no los harías esperar ni un minuto más"

Tadeo lo contempló con curiosidad e intensidad, como si quisiera comprender el significado de sus palabras, la verdad oculta tras ellas con ese simple acto. Finalmente, suspiró.

"Está bien. Pero espero que después me contéis el motivo de esa exagerada inquietud", comentó cerrando los ojos un momento para poner en orden sus pensamientos. "Hace unos siete meses estuve con Hans, quien había solicitado mi presencia para que le ayudara con un grupo de advenedizos que intentaban atentar contra sus dominios. El bueno de Hans tiene muchos problemas para mantener en orden su territorio. Aunque dirige su casa con mano de hierro, y responde a los ataques con furia y efectividad, los jóvenes lo ven como al objetivo más débil. Lo que sin duda es cierto comparándolo con Pedro, o con vuestro aliado. Dudo que en algún momento puedan vencerlo, pero ya sabéis como son los novatos"

Los hombres sonrieron con suficiencia ante el comentario. Hans nunca ha tenido grandes problemas con los clanes principales una vez establecido. Es un hombre inteligente y sensato que se las arregló para encontrar un espacio en Europa sin irritar a nadie, y fue aceptado por todos por su gran reputación y su exquisita cortesía. Además, su territorio es pequeño, y no perjudica en nada a las grandes familias. Pero si en algún momento hubo un ejemplo claro de que en ocasiones es preferible ser cabeza de ratón que cola de león, sin duda éste fue el de Hans. Los jóvenes nómadas europeos no disponen del más mínimo lugar donde establecerse, las grandes familias lo controlan todo, y no dejan espacio a 'advenedizos', como el propio Tadeo los ha llamado. Pero aún así, tienen que intentarlo, su orgullo les obliga a eso. Y el clan de Hans es el único que puede ser atacado sin correr el riesgo de una muerte segura. Lisías, o cualquier otro de los clanes principales, fulminarían a los atacantes casi antes de que pudieran trazar su estrategia. Como nómada, Hans tenía una reputación considerable. Nadie se atrevería a ir contra él. Pero como cabeza de clan, es un bocado demasiado apetecible para los novatos, tan valientes y arrojados en su ignorancia como idiotas por ella.

Ese uno de los motivos por el que siempre he agradecido que nos instaláramos en Canadá. Ahí podemos crecer hasta donde el ansia de poder de mis compañeros desee llegar, sin la oposición de nadie. Leo y Lyosha son más antiguos y poderosos que ningún otro cabeza de clan del continente, y que cualquier otro nómada que pretenda acercarse. Ya desde el comienzo, a causa de la considerable reputación y antigüedad de ambos, unida a la alianza con Lisías, y a su actuación en la batalla contra los lobos, nadie se atrevió a disputarnos el liderazgo. Y por mucho que mis instintos estén despertando, aún prefiero la tranquilidad que eso nos ofrece.

Obligué a mi mente a dejar las disgresiones y concentrarse en el relato de Tadeo. Si una simple frase ha causado esa ansiedad en los hombres de mi familia, necesito saber que ocurre antes de que mis compañeros se den cuenta de que estoy aquí escuchándolo todo y me saquen de la habitación a la fuerza.

"Fue tan aburrido como podéis imaginar", gruñó. "Cuando pusimos todo en su sitio, mis nervios no aguantaban más y necesitaba algo realmente apetitoso que llevarme a la boca. Algo que en Europa no podría encontrar"

"¡Volviste a Haití!", exclamó Ángelo en tono de reproche. "Casi te matan la última vez"

"Mi querido hermanito", rió Tadeo con suavidad. "La clave está en el 'casi'. Jamás acabarán conmigo, ya deberías saberlo. No obstante, tu preocupación por mí, es encantadora", concluyó, acariciando su mejilla.

"Te encanta mantenerte al filo de la navaja. Y ahora que te he recuperado, no soportaría perderte de nuevo", masculló Ángelo.

"Eso no va a ocurrir, primo. No es peligroso para alguien tan antiguo como nosotros. Yo mismo he estado en varias ocasiones en Haití, y salí sin demasiados problemas", lo serenó Lyosha.

"Lo mismo que yo, Gelo", sonrió Leo.

"Pero a vosotros no os persiguen con tanta saña como a él", protestó Ángelo.

"Oh, te puedo asegurar que si", replicó Lyosha con suficiencia. "Que no bebamos de ellos no significa que nos gusten, y ya sabes lo que eso supone"

No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que están diciendo. ¿Por qué diablos Haití es un lugar tan peligroso? ¿Y quién demonios son 'ellos'? Pasé la vista de uno a otro, dudando en poner en voz alta mis preguntas. Primero porque no deseo que Tadeo perciba lo ignorante que soy, pero también porque temo que acaben por alejarme de esta conversación. Pero al clavar mis ojos en Tadeo, este me observó con curiosidad, y terminó riendo suavemente.

"Algunas cosas no cambian por muchos siglos que transcurran", sonrió. "Vuestra bella dama no tiene ni idea de que estamos hablando, ¿no es cierto?"

"Aún no hemos tenido ocasión de hablarle de algunas cosas", masculló Lyosha a la defensiva.

"No es tan joven", observó Tadeo, sorprendiéndome con esa afirmación. Estoy acostumbrada a recibir el comentario opuesto. "Dos o tres años, al menos. En ese tiempo, estoy seguro de que habríais tenido docenas de oportunidades para contarle cuantos de los monstruos de sus pesadillas de humana son reales, si así lo hubierais deseado. Pero los dos siempre habéis sido en extremo protectores con vuestras hembras. Y con una tan nueva, imagino que aún será peor. No sabes cuanto lo lamento, mi hermosa dama. Apenas alcanzo a imaginar lo mucho que debe molestarte que te mantengan en la ignorancia", terminó dirigiéndose a mí con una irónica sonrisa.

Quise defenderlos, pero las palabras murieron antes de llegar a mis labios. Tadeo ha acertado de lleno. Odio que me mantengan en la ignorancia, y eso provoca las peores discusiones entre nosotros. Balbuceé una incoherente defensa, que sólo consiguió que el bebedor de humanos riera con suavidad.

"Lo que yo imaginaba", rió. "En fin, si lo deseáis, puedo dejar mi relato para otro momento más oportuno"

Leo y Lyosha cruzaron una rápida mirada, sin duda considerando el ofrecimiento de Tadeo, así que me apresuré a intervenir.

"Me disteis vuestra palabra. Prometisteis hablarme de todas las criaturas que desconozco. No podéis faltar a esa promesa", argumenté apresuradamente.

Un nuevo cruce de miradas, y un gesto de resignación, me indicó que había ganado esta batalla en particular. Con expresión molesta, ambos indicaron a Tadeo que continuara con su historia. Este rió suavemente antes de seguir.

"Lo bueno de Haití es que no tengo que esforzarme demasiado en buscar mi alimento. Él viene a mí como un cordero al matadero. Durante dos días me di unos festines dignos de un rey. Y al anochecer del tercer día, esperaba a mi siguiente víctima en la playa, disfrutando del aroma del mar y de la sal en mi piel, cuando llegó uno de ellos con varios de sus seguidores portando antorchas encendidas. Poderoso, anciano. Con un aura de dignidad tan apabullante que despertó mi curiosidad de inmediato. Ese si que era un bocado digno de mi. Jugué con sus seguidores mientras intentaban concluir sus rituales, y cuando me aburrí de ellos, los maté con rapidez y me dirigí al viejo. Apenas estaba a un par de pasos de él, cuando su energía me golpeó. Caí al suelo, y ¡comprobé que mis labios sangraban! Hace muchos siglos que la magia no me afecta y confieso que perdí unos segundos preciosos poniendo en orden mis pensamientos. Esos segundos fueron suficientes para que el viejo se acercara a mí rugiendo de furia. Saltó sobre mi cuerpo, que aún yacía en la tierra, y a punto estuvo de lograr su objetivo. Pero mis instintos aún funcionan como máquinas bien engrasadas. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, lo lancé sobre mí, y me levanté de inmediato a tiempo de ver como su cabeza se partía contra una roca. Me lamentaba de lo fácil que había sido en realidad mientras me dirigía a aprovechar su sangre, cuando para mi asombro, el viejo se puso en pie como impulsado por un resorte. Sin dudar ni un instante, volvió a lanzarse contra mí, pero en esta ocasión yo ya estaba preparado para su ataque. Le rompí el cuello que sostenía su cabeza destrozada con facilidad, mientras la boca se me hacía agua al percibir el olor de su sangre. Cayó en mis manos como un muñeco, y me incliné hacia él, dispuesto a alimentarme. Normalmente prefiero presas vivas, como sabéis, pero el olor de ese anciano era demasiado tentador como para dejarlo correr. Y entonces, el viejo resucitó una vez más. No daba crédito a mis ojos. Se retorcía entre mis brazos murmurando y gimiendo sus conjuros, pero en esta ocasión yo estaba preparado. No podría tomarme por sorpresa. Rechacé su magia con facilidad, aunque debo reconocer que era la más poderosa que jamás he sentido. Finalmente, mi boca alcanzó su arteria, y bebí de él con un ansia que no recuerdo desde mis primeros días como vampiro. Cuando estuve seguro de haber terminado hasta con la última gota, me senté a esperar las visiones"

"¿Visiones?", exclamé sorprendida. Así que mi don no es único, pensé con sorpresa, y quizá con cierta irritación.

Leo y Lyosha rieron con suavidad al percibir el desánimo en mis palabras. Un desánimo que hasta a mí me sorprendió. Hasta ahora, siempre he odiado sentirme distinta, pero al saber que alguien más comparte una cualidad que yo creía única, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que aprecio esa circunstancia en realidad.

"No es lo que piensas, querida", sonrió Lyosha. "Las visiones de Tadeo dependen de la especial condición de sus víctimas, no de sus propias cualidades"

"Son los brujos del Dengue los que causan las visiones con su aliento postrero, con las últimas gotas de su sangre. Como un ataque final que pretende acabar con el agresor. Le ocurre a cualquiera que beba de ellos", aclaró Leo.

"Y son poderosas, mi dama, te lo aseguro. Un golpe final de efecto que termina con más víctimas de las que puedes imaginar. Es por eso que los nuestros suelen dejar en paz a los brujos. No todos aguantan la intensidad de sus visiones, y su cerebro se quiebra en el intento. La mayoría jamás se recupera, y terminan por arrojarse en las llamas, enloquecidos y vacíos de vida. Pero si te habitúas, su embrujo es irresistible"

"¿Y si encuentras a alguien demasiado poderoso? ¿O con una historia demasiado terrible?", pregunté, recordando las llagas que habían surgido en mi piel a causa de los recuerdos del bebedor de Chernobil.

"Dudo que eso vaya a ocurrir, mi dama. No a alguien tan experimentado como yo. Y alguien tiene que hacer ese trabajo", rió entre dientes. "Los que se alimentan como yo, esperan que los jóvenes jamás tengan que acercarse a uno de ellos por error. Pero debo reconocer que me sorprende la pregunta, y más viniendo de alguien que no bebe de humanos. Jamás me la habían hecho, aunque supongo que es lógica", concluyó mirándome con curiosidad.

"Nadya recibe visiones de cualquiera de quien beba su sangre. Así fue como localizamos a los bebedores de Chernobil", explicó Lyosha con serenidad.

Tadeo lo miró atónito, y yo no pude evitar componer el mismo gesto. Deben confiar infinitamente en él para explicar ese secreto con tanta serenidad. Normalmente, en todo lo que se refiere a mi persona y a mis dones son extraordinariamente cautelosos.

"Y como habrás supuesto, no es algo que se sepa, y preferiríamos que siguiera así", añadió Leo.

"Naturalmente", replicó Tadeo, reponiéndose aún de la sorpresa, y sin apartar sus ojos de mí ni por un instante. "Debo confesar que me costó creer que una dama hubiera podido por fin haceros sentar cabeza, pero empiezo a comprender el motivo de que fuera Nadezhda en particular quien lo consiguiera. Algo me dice que me va a sorprender mucho más a lo largo de nuestro petitte comité"

"Ni te lo imaginas", rió Ángelo.

"Pero primero termina con tu historia, amigo. En cuanto hayas concluido, te explicaremos el motivo de nuestra impaciencia, y te aseguro que lo comprenderás a la perfección. Y que quedarás encantado con las sorpresas que recibirás", sonrió Leo.

"Está bien, controlaré mi propia impaciencia", aceptó Tadeo con una sonrisa. "Como decía, me senté a esperar las visiones, y cuando estas llegaron fueron aún más intensas de lo que esperaba en un ser tan extraordinario. Pero muy extrañas, muy confusas. Y con la claridad de emociones que recibimos de un humano normal, algo sorprendente en los de su clase. Jamás me había ocurrido con uno de ellos. Percibes las visiones, pero no la unión"

Tadeo se detuvo un instante para mirarme con una sonrisa, y después clavó la vista en mis compañeros, como pidiendo su permiso para aclararme sus palabras al ver la confusión pintada en mi rostro. Sin duda sabe ya que jamás he deseado la sangre de los mortales. Ese es ya un secreto a voces entre todos los míos. Al ver que estos asentían, volvió a mirarme.

"Todos recibimos pequeños retazos de la vida de los humanos cuando bebemos de ellos, querida", explicó.

Y aunque agradecí su aclaración, ésta abrió muchas más dudas en mi mente de las que resolvió.

"No son exactamente visiones", añadió Lyosha al percibir las preguntas que traza mi mente, aunque con manifiesta reticencia, como siempre que habla de su pasado de bebedor de humanos. "Percibes sus emociones, su carácter, el modo en que su cerebro afronta la vida, pero poco más. Sabes sin duda que clase de persona era, pero sin poder entrar en detalles"

"No debe ser agradable", murmuré.

"Al contrario", masculló Leo. "Es lo que más te cuesta olvidar cuando decides no beber de ellos"

"Ese instante de intimidad única. Eres uno con tu víctima. La odias y la amas con una intensidad que se esfuma de forma casi dolorosa cuando su sangre se acaba", murmuró Ángelo.


	13. Capítulo 12 LEONARDO

**Bueno, bueno (publicidad encubierta) a ver si poniendo otro capítulo de mi historia, Arthemisa cuelga el siguiente de la suya.**

**Y ya que hablamos de Arthemisa… Querida hermana, lo de la apuesta está ahí, por escrito en tus reviews… Creo que no puedes volverte atrás. Una semana sin Lisías. Jejeje.**

**La historia de Tadeo y Ángelo se desvela en este episodio. Espero que te guste. Me encanta el personaje de Tadeo, simplemente, me encanta. Y no sé lo que pensaréis vosotras, mis hermanas, pero por lo que a mi respecta, quiero que se incluya entre nuestros vampiros. **

**Andromeda, tranquila, con este trío tengo cuerda para rato. Vas a tener mucho que leer jajaja**

**Y no me lío más, que tengo prisa. Dejad vuestros comentarios (porfavorporfavor), y gracias a todas las que me ya habéis dejado alguno, o puesto en favoritos o en alertas, y, por supuesto a mis fieles hermanas por sus reviews.**

**Capítulo 12. LEONARDO.**

No me gusta nada el giro que está tomando esta conversación, aunque debo reconocer que es algo que debimos hablar con Nadya hace mucho tiempo. Pero tanto mi hermano como yo odiamos comentar cualquier cosa que se refiera a nuestro pasado de bebedores de humanos en presencia de nuestra compañera. Ya normalmente no es algo que me agrade recordar. Jamás he podido aceptar esa faceta con la facilidad y la dignidad con la que Tadeo y muchos bebedores de humanos como él la asumen, y sé que a mi hermano le ocurre lo mismo. Y más cuando el interlocutor es Nadya, de quien tanto tememos que comprenda la intensidad y la fuerza de nuestro deseo de sangre, que perciba por fin la brutalidad del monstruo que llevamos dentro. La observé con cautela, con temor, temiendo que haya llegado el momento en que se de cuenta de la realidad de nuestra existencia y empiece a odiarnos. Pero una vez más, mi querida Nadya, mi pequeña, el único amor de mi vida, me demostró lo especial que es en realidad. Lejos de parecer espantada, su rostro solo muestra auténtica y genuina comprensión. Una empatía más allá de cualquier duda. Y una vez más, la intensidad del amor que siento por ella me confortó hasta la médula de mis ancianos huesos. Mi hermano me sonrió, aprobando el curso de mis pensamientos. Y no necesito de su don para saber que los suyos son el reflejo idéntico de lo que acaba de leer de mí.

El propio Ángelo la observa arrobado, encantado con su sorprendente comprensión. Y hasta Tadeo, que acaba de conocerla la mira con una sonrisa aprobadora y casi afectuosa. Y no es un hombre que se prodigue demasiado en sus afectos, aunque cuando por fin entrega su confianza y su amor, la intensidad de éstos es inquebrantable. Comprendí que no terminaría la noche sin que incluyera a Nadya en su escaso y querido círculo de amigos, y esa comprensión me llenó de orgullo. La pequeña Nadezhda es la criatura más maravillosa que jamás ha visto la luz del mundo. Y es sólo nuestra. Nuestra compañera, nuestra mujer.

Me perdí de tal modo en mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos, que casi olvidé el motivo de esta conversación, y la preocupación me golpeó de nuevo, arrastrando a mi hermano conmigo. Tadeo percibió el cambio en nuestro estado de ánimo, y salió de su contemplación para continuar su historia.

"Durante días, seguí el rastro a más de los suyos. Encontré un par de ellos tan poderosos como el viejo, y eso es algo que no me ocurría desde hace muchos siglos. De hecho, no estoy seguro de que existieran brujos tan poderosos antes. Quizá el tiempo me ha hecho olvidar la intensidad de sus ataques. Cuando era joven e inexperto, todos me parecían presas temibles y respetables. Ignoro si se debía a mi inexperiencia o a su capacidad. El caso es que todas las visiones que me llegan de los poderosos, son idénticas. Un par de datos más o menos, pero en su mayoría copias perfectas una de otra"

"¿Qué viste, Tadeo?", pregunté cada vez más inquieto. "Sin duda nos afecta, puesto que es a nosotros a quien buscabas"

"Os vi en sus visiones. Os buscan. Os desean más de lo que han deseado jamás nada. Y sobre todo, la quieren a ella", explicó con cierta sorpresa.

Comprendí de inmediato que es lo que buscan los brujos, y sentí la ira crecer en mi interior. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo de proporciones hercúleas para no levantarme y destrozar la casa a mi alrededor. Apenas puedo controlar la necesidad de salir hacia Haití aunque sea a nado, y terminar con todos y cada uno de los miembros de la maldita casta de brujos. Miré a mi hermano, que se retiraba el cabello de la frente, mesándolo con desesperación. Si él no se serena, dudo mucho que yo pueda controlarme ni un simple minuto más.

"Tienen que saberlo", masculló Ángelo con ira. "Pero, ¿cómo?"

"¿A alguien le importaría explicarme el motivo de esta súbita furia? No es cortés que me mantengáis al margen de vuestra irritación, ya que mis palabras parecen haberla provocado", pidió Tadeo con cierta impaciencia.

Quise responderle, pero estoy demasiado ocupado controlando mi ira. Y me temo que a mi hermano le ocurre lo mismo. Por fortuna, Ángelo parece más dispuesto a hablar que nosotros.

"Hermano, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no hablas con uno de los nuestros?", preguntó.

"No más de tres días", respondió Tadeo, profundamente intrigado.

"No has tenido ocasión entonces de conocer las novedades", murmuró Ángelo. "Tadeo, se ha producido el más increíble de los milagros. La mujer que tienes frente a ti, espera un hijo de estos hombres. La noticia se anunció entre los nuestros hace dos días"

Tadeo miró hacia Ángelo cortésmente, con una extraña expresión de serenidad en su rostro. Lo contempló durante largo rato, esperando, como si confiara en que fuera a terminar la frase, a decir algo más. Al ver que esto no ocurría, pasó su vista por todos nosotros.

"Y el chiste es...", comenzó, incitándonos a continuar con un gesto de sus manos, como si liara una madeja.

Rompimos a reír a carcajadas. De todas las reacciones que he visto hasta ahora acerca de la noticia de Nadya, la de Tadeo es sin duda la más hilarante. He visto sorpresa e incredulidad. He visto alegría y sana envidia. Pero nuestro amigo simplemente cree que es uno más de los chistes entre nosotros. Mi hermano podrá confirmarlo, pero estoy convencido de que Tadeo no ha llegado a creer ni por un momento que las palabras de Ángelo son la simple exposición de un hecho.

"Así es, Leo", respondió Lyosha entre carcajadas. "De hecho, está preguntándose donde está la gracia"

La expresión de Tadeo está empezando a convertirse en una máscara de frialdad que, si lo conozco bien, y me consta que así es, sé que no tardará en pasar a ser un rostro de furia. Me apresuré a explicarme.

"No hay ningún chiste, amigo. Lo que te ha dicho Ángelo es la pura verdad. Nadya lleva en su vientre a nuestro cachorro"

Los ojos carmesí de Tadeo se entrecerraron en una línea fina. Clavó su mirada en Nadya, que se enderezó aguantando su escrutinio con solemne dignidad. Unos segundos más tarde, sus ojos volvían a abrirse, esta vez de par en par, mientras una expresión atónita aparecía en su bello rostro. De sus labios escaparon media docena de veloces blasfemias en varios idiomas. Volvimos a reír, mientras él sacudía la cabeza en la más perfecta imagen de la confusión.

"Por todos los diablos del maldito infierno", murmuró. "Ahora lo comprendo todo. No me sorprende que la quieran"

"Tú los conoces mejor que nadie en todo el maldito planeta, Tadeo", dijo mi hermano. "¿Qué debemos hacer?"

Tadeo lo consideró durante unos momentos, mientras los demás esperamos expectantes su respuesta. Si alguien puede saber como actúan los brujos, ese es Tadeo. Es más o menos tan antiguo como Lyosha y yo, y lleva todo ese tiempo dedicado a cazarlos, como lo hacía su creador antes que él. Los demás solemos alejarnos de ellos. No es que me asusten. Ningún brujo podría dañarme, pero no me hace ni la más mínima gracia tenerlos frente a mí. Los aborrezco. Al contrario que los cazadores, no se arredran ante los antiguos, y son mil veces más persistentes y concienzudos en sus ataques, aunque por motivos bien distintos. Nos temen, es cierto. Nos consideran demonios salidos de sus viejas leyendas. Pero ellos no desean acabar con nosotros por razones altruistas. No desean liberar a los mortales de sus depredadores, sino más bien al contrario. Lo que esperan es beber de nosotros, conocer nuestros secretos, y utilizar nuestra sangre en sus sacrificios. Llevan siglos intentando obtener así parte de nuestra fuerza, de nuestra energía, y usarla para sus propios fines. Y tal vez tarde o temprano lo consigan. Cuando intentas hablar con la Naturaleza, y ellos llevan toda su existencia haciéndolo, tarde o temprano ésta responde. Y quién sabe las consecuencias que ese intercambio puede provocar. Dudo que ni los elfos tengan respuesta a eso.

"Os buscarán, de eso estoy convencido. Por el momento sólo sois una idea lejana en sus visiones, pero no me cabe duda que están buscando vuestro rastro. Y cuando lo encuentren, actuarán", respondió. "No son idiotas como los cazadores. Son concienzudos e insistentes. Irán a por los más jóvenes, por los que aún pueden verse afectados por sus hechizos. Intentarán llegar a ella por todos los medios. Y más tarde, por el cachorro. Estoy convencido de que es a él a quien desean en realidad"

"Tú sólo dinos como detenerlos. Si tenemos que ir a Haití y matarlos uno a uno, así se hará", gruñó Lyosha.

Tadeo rió con amargura.

"Llevo siglos dedicado a esto, Alyosha. Y si fuera tan sencillo, no quedaría ni uno de ellos sobre la faz de la Tierra, créeme. No son individuos aislados, llamativos y ruidosos como los perros. Son una legión, y nos buscan desde que el mundo es mundo. Son mortales, pero también algo más. Y son muy astutos"

"Tiene que haber una solución, maldita sea", rugí, levantándome de mi asiento con brusquedad. Éste cayó al suelo con estrépito, provocando un sobresalto en Nadya, que se abrazaba a sí misma, sin duda aterrorizada ante las palabras de Tadeo. Me arrepentí al momento de mi arrebato homicida, y la estreché entre mis brazos, maldiciéndome internamente por no haber percibido antes su miedo.

"Serénate, _León_", murmuró Tadeo. "Por supuesto que la hay"

"Pues dime tú cual es, Tadeo, porque yo no veo ninguna respuesta que me convenza", gruñí, mientras intentaba confortar a Nadya, protegerla del mundo simplemente refugiándola entre mis brazos, a los que ahora se han unido los de mi hermano, igualmente protectores.

"Os acompañaré", decidió. "Instruiré a vuestros hombres, y permaneceré en vuestra casa hasta que el cachorro pueda valerse por sí mismo. Si alguno de ellos se acerca aunque sea a diez kilómetros de vosotros, lo sabré, puedes estar seguro de ello. Y acabaremos con él antes de que pueda preguntarse que está ocurriendo"

"Pero jamás podremos terminar con todos, tú mismo lo has dicho", protestó Ángelo.

Tadeo rió alegremente.

"Ojalá siempre tengas un enemigo al que enfrentarte, hermanito. Tu vida sería muy aburrida de no ser así, ¿no crees?", sonrió. "No debes temerlos. No son más que humanos. Humanos con ciertos poderes, pero humanos al fin. No suponen un peligro, siempre y cuando sepas lo que debes esperar de ellos, y como actuar"

"En otro momento, te daría la razón sin dudarlo, Tadeo", murmuró Lyosha. "Pero en esta ocasión hablamos de la seguridad de nuestro hijo y de nuestra compañera"

"Lo comprendo, créeme", aprobó Tadeo. "Pero siempre habrá problemas. Siempre los hay. Esto sólo es una complicación más. Vuestro hijo y vuestra joven mujer sólo tienen que aprender como hacer frente a ellos. Si lo saben, no será más peligroso para ellos que salir a cazar"

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que intentas que yo no vea, Tadeo? Hay algo en tu cabeza que niega la seguridad con que pronuncias esas palabras, y tenemos derecho a saber que es", replicó mi hermano con brusquedad.

"Qué difícil es hablar contigo, Aleksei. Tu don resulta hasta molesto en ocasiones", protestó Tadeo.

"Lo lamento, amigo. Pero la seguridad de mi mujer y de mi cachorro está por encima de cualquier regla de cortesía", repuso Lyosha.

"Lo entiendo", aprobó Tadeo, aceptando sus veladas disculpas. Se detuvo a considerar sus palabras durante unos segundos, y tras lo que pareció una eternidad debatiéndose consigo mismo, se decidió a hablar. "Pensaba en lo poderosos que parecen estar volviéndose alguno de ellos. Me gustaría saber por qué. No es que me preocupe, pero quizá si localizo a las mutaciones, los demás nos dejarán en paz"

La luz se hizo en mi mente, y miré a mi hermano, esperando la confirmación a la teoría que mi cabeza ha empezado a desarrollar. Lyosha me devolvió la mirada con expresión concentrada, y finalmente, asintió.

"Puedes tener razón", respondió, más para sí mismo que para mí.

"Maldito si no", rezongué.

"¿Alguien va a explicarme a qué vienen esas crípticas palabras?", nos instó Tadeo.

"Hemos estado con los elfos. Han percibido las señales del fin", informé. "El equilibrio se ha roto, y los sellos están a punto de quebrarse. Al parecer, cuando el equilibrio se altera tan gravemente, surgen mutaciones. Los lobos, las sirenas...", dudé antes de continuar.

"Yo", murmuró Nadya con desgarradora tristeza, alzando sus ojos hacia nosotros. "¿No es eso lo que ibas a decir?"

"Mi amor, si tú eres una mutación, entonces, como mi hermano bien dijo en una ocasión, sin duda eres la más deseable de ellas. En el más amplio sentido del adjetivo", murmuré, acariciando sus mejillas.

"Eso es sin duda cierto, si me permitís decirlo", sonrió Tadeo. "Y es posible que tengáis razón. Cuando lleguemos a vuestra casa, consultaré yo mismo con los elfos. No tengo ni la menor duda que seguís en contacto con ellos", terminó con una sonrisa astuta y aprobadora.

"Así es", respondió mi hermano, mientras ambos le devolvíamos la sonrisa con más que evidente orgullo.

"Siempre supe que llegaríais lejos. Pero no imaginaba que fuera tan lejos", sonrió. "Os envidio. Los elfos son muy generosos con quienes les ayudan. Después de esto, ya no habrá quien pueda deteneros"

"¿Lo hay ahora?", repliqué.

"Alguno hay. Pero ya vamos quedando pocos", respondió, tras dejar escapar una carcajada breve y sonora.

Hubiera seguido charlando con Tadeo toda la noche. Pocos hombres me agradan tanto como él. Pero desde que pronuncié la palabra 'mutación', Nadya ha ido sumiéndose cada vez más en la tristeza y la conozco lo bastante bien como para saber que no pondrá sus miedos en voz alta delante de nadie que no seamos mi hermano y yo. Es mejor que pongamos fin a esta reunión cuanto antes, e intentemos serenarla. Lo último que quiero en este mundo es que mi compañera se sienta infeliz, y menos ahora, cuando debería estar pletórica y esperanzada.

"Hermano, estoy seguro de que estos hombres tienen mucho de que hablar, y a mi me apetece tomar un baño. ¿Qué os parece si dejamos la reunión para mañana?", ofrecí a Lyosha, quien comprendió al instante mi intención. O quizá la ha visto ya en mi cabeza, como de costumbre.

Se apresuró a ponerse en pie, ayudando a Nadya a incorporarse. Tadeo clavó sus astutos ojos en ella, y nuevamente en nosotros.

"Os agradezco la intimidad que nos ofrecéis, aunque tardaremos meses en ponernos al día", sonrió. "Pero antes de iros, permitidme un momento", añadió, incorporándose con agilidad y dirigiéndose hacia Nadya.

Ella lo miró con sus preciosos ojos dorados cargados de tristeza. Ver esa pena en su rostro, casi me parte el corazón, y maldije para mis adentros a Tadeo por obligarnos a retrasar la tarea de serenarla. Pero sus siguientes palabras me demostraron lo equivocado que estaba. Y recordé uno de los motivos por los que ese hombre me gusta tanto. Siempre parece tener las palabras adecuadas al alcance de la mano.

"El mundo avanza, Nadezhda. Todo cambia y evoluciona. Un mono decide bajarse de un árbol, y millones de años después un humano pone sus pies en otro planeta. Los cambios son buenos, querida. Las especies se adaptan o se extinguen. Y gracias a ti sabemos que la nuestra se adaptará. No sé si eres una mutación, mi dama, pero si sé que me importa muy poco. Daré mi vida por ti, y por lo que tú representas. Y tus compañeros pueden confirmarte que no es un ofrecimiento que suela hacer a la ligera, y menos a alguien a quien apenas conozco, así que espero que lo valores como merece. Levantando la cabeza y empezando a mirar al mundo con ese orgullo que los dos sabemos que llevas dentro. Somos los demás los que debemos sentirnos impíos en tu presencia, y no al contrario. No lo olvides nunca"

"Gracias", murmuró Nadya con suavidad.

"No, querida. Gracias a ti", repuso Tadeo, besando su mano con galantería. "Y vosotros dos, es mejor que la tratéis como merece, o lamentaréis el día en que me conocisteis", amenazó dirigiéndose a nosotros.

"Nos disponíamos a ello, Tadeo, pero hablas demasiado", sonrió Lyosha.

"Y ya lamentamos ese día", me burlé yo.

"Largo de mi vista, deslenguados", gruñó. "Si seguís molestándome terminaré por intentar robaros a vuestra bella dama"

Lyosha y yo le dirigimos la mejor de nuestras miradas de suficiencia antes de arrastrar a Nadya fuera del salón. Si otra clase de hombre se hubiera atrevido a pronunciar esa amenaza, no habría vivido para contarlo, pero viniendo de Tadeo, los dos sabemos que no se trata más que de una simple provocación. Es un hombre de honor y jamás haría nada que pudiera ofendernos, aunque no me hace falta ningún don mental para saber que Nadya ya lo ha conquistado hasta la médula. Y no es una labor sencilla gustarle a Tadeo.

Caminamos en silencio por el largo corredor a través del cual se extienden las habitaciones, rodeando protectoramente a Nadya entre nuestros brazos. No le habíamos permitido a Milton enseñarnos nuestras habitaciones, así que elegí sin dudarlo la estancia en la que suelo alojarme cuando lo visito, convencido de que lo ha tenido en cuenta. Una vez más, la eficiencia de Milton no me decepcionó. El dormitorio está perfectamente arreglado y listo para ser utilizado, con el fuego del hogar crepitando en la chimenea, llenando la estancia con su calor y el grato aroma de la leña quemada. En la cama se han dispuesto sábanas de seda, y a los pies de la misma está mi alfombra favorita, densa y de largas hebras, por la que siempre me ha parecido un auténtico placer caminar descalzo. Si, lo reconozco. Soy un hedonista, pero ese es un mal que todos los míos comparten.

Nadya se deslizó fuera de nuestros brazos para dirigirse al baño, algo que yo ya imaginaba que haría. Cuando no se siente cómoda con su estado de ánimo, lo único que puede ponerla de buen humor es disfrutar del agua caliente y del olor de sus esencias. Maldije entre dientes al recordar que las bolsas estaban en el coche, y en ellas los frascos con sus sales. Me disponía a ir a buscarlas, cuando Lyosha me detuvo con una sonrisa.

"Tranquilo, hermano. Milton ya ha pensado en eso. Y debo decir en su honor que, para ser humano, no ha elegido mal las fragancias"

"Incluso hay azahar", repicó alegremente la voz de Nadya desde el baño.

Pronto toda la habitación se inundó con el delicioso perfume del azahar, y mi lujuria despertó de nuevo al imaginar la sabrosa combinación que ese perfume conforma con el olor natural de Nadya. Lyosha y yo nos encaminamos al baño de inmediato, dispuestos a saciar nuestro creciente apetito, pero como de costumbre, nuestra compañera tenía otros planes.

"Tadeo me cae bien", murmuró. Y pude sentir el sutil asombro en sus palabras a pesar de lo mucho que intentó disimularlo con un tono banal.

No pude reprimir una risa entre dientes ante ese asombro, sabiendo sin duda a que es debido. Hasta ahora, Nadya se ha relacionado casi exclusivamente con bebedores animales, y los pocos encuentros que ha tenido con bebedores humanos no han sido precisamente afortunados. Es de imaginar que ha llegado a la conclusión de que todos son criaturas antipáticas y sanguinarias, y supongo que el hecho de que Lyosha y yo sólo aceptemos en la familia a bebedores animales ha conseguido que se reafirme en tal creencia. A veces olvido lo joven que es.

"¿Por qué no iba a caerte bien, querida?", sonrió Lyosha. "Es un buen hombre"

"Pensé...", empezó. Pero se detuvo de inmediato, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto dubitativo.

"Amor, que nosotros hayamos renunciado a la sangre humana no significa que todos deban hacerlo. La conciencia de Tadeo sigue caminos distintos, eso es todo", expliqué.

"Pero nosotros no aceptamos bebedores de humanos en la familia", protestó ella.

"Eso es diferente. Si Tadeo quisiera pertenecer a nuestro clan, lo aceptaría sin dudarlo, créeme", contestó Lyosha. "No aceptamos a jóvenes bebedores de humanos porque no podemos saber si tienen el control necesario para no meterse en problemas, algo que se presupone de quien tiene la fuerza de voluntad para renunciar a la sangre de los mortales. Pero Tadeo es tan antiguo como nosotros, y su control se le reconoce más allá de cualquier duda"

"Entonces lo que le dijisteis al cazador es cierto. No despreciamos a quien se alimenta de humanos"

"Algunos mortales son vegetarianos, y no por ello desprecian a quienes comen carne, Nadya", murmuré.

"Es distinto", susurró ella.

"No lo es, querida", replicó Lyosha con ternura. "Los mortales son nuestro alimento por excelencia. Que algunos desarrollemos una cierta atracción por ellos, y evitemos darles caza, no significa que todos los nuestros lo sientan de igual modo. No maldices al león por comerse a la gacela", añadió, mirándome con una sonrisa. Debí imaginar que había atendido a toda mi conversación con el cazador. Mi hermano siempre está ahí, en algún sitio de mi mente, del mismo modo que siempre está atento a Nadya si no la tiene cerca.

Nadya inclinó la cabeza a un lado, perdida en sus pensamientos. Observé a mi hermano, intentando leer en su rostro si el proceso mental de Nadya es el correcto. La sonrisa aprobadora de su rostro me indicó que así es. Lyosha me ha hablado en decenas de ocasiones de lo veloz que es la mente de nuestra compañera, de lo sorprendentes y ágiles que son sus procesos mentales, y sé lo mucho que le gusta asistir a ellos. Una vez más, sentí una absurda punzada de celos por no poder comprobarlo por mi mismo. No tuve demasiado tiempo para recrearme en mi envidia. Satisfecha ya con sus conclusiones, Nadya tiene más preguntas.

"¿Y qué pasó entre Ángelo y él?", preguntó con curiosidad.

"Es una larga historia, querida. Y en realidad, correspondería a cualquiera de ellos contártela, y no a nosotros", contesté.

"¡Pero se la has contado a tu hermano! ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos mientras esperábamos a Ángelo!"

"Eso es distinto", replicó Lyosha. "Leo pensó que quizá podría necesitar mi ayuda"

"Es verdad. Esperaba que todo terminara felizmente, pero con dos testarudos como ellos, nunca se sabe"

Nadya se limitó a mirarnos fijamente, sin decir una palabra, simplemente esperando. En su rostro empieza a aparecer esa expresión irritada que tan familiar me resulta cuando mi hermano y yo intentamos protegerla, esconderle algo por su propio bien. Sus manos se deslizaron lentamente hacia su vientre, acariciando el lugar donde descansa nuestro cachorro. Y ese simple gesto, hizo que me sintiera más culpable de lo que jamás me he sentido hasta el momento. Alcé la vista hacia mí hermano, que miraba las manos de Nadya con la misma expresión atormentada que supongo muestra mi rostro en este instante. Y comprendí que ella esperaba esa reacción. Lenta y deliberadamente se puso en pie, volvió al baño, y fingió afanarse con el agua de la bañera, acariciando de tarde en tarde su vientre.

"_Por todos los diablos, hermano. Intenta manipularnos"_, exclamé en la mente de Lyosha, con una mezcla de asombro, irritación... e hilaridad.

"Y funciona", susurró Lyosha velozmente, con una sonrisa torcida, observando las evoluciones de Nadya en el aseo.

"_Si nos rendimos ahora, sentaremos un mal precedente. Usará al cachorro para conseguir lo que desea siempre que se le antoje"_

"¿Y qué quieres hacer?", gruñó.

Rodé los ojos exasperado, y abrí mis manos en un gesto de rendición. Lyosha está en lo cierto. Sin lugar a dudas, esto no es más que una maniobra de Nadya para conseguir que respondamos a sus preguntas, pero quizá en otra ocasión no sea así. O quizá lo que ha empezado como un simple juego, termine por provocar de verdad su ira, y esta pueda afectar al cachorro. No podemos arriesgarnos. Nos pusimos en pie y la seguimos al baño como dos corderos. Dos hombres más antiguos que un milenio, dejando que una hembra de menos de dos años los lleve por la nariz. Increíble.

El vapor de agua confortó mis músculos, y templó mis nervios. Y aún los templó más el ver como mi compañera se deshace provocativamente de sus ropas, y se desliza dentro de la bañera con deliberada lentitud. El cambio en su cuerpo es ya tan evidente que no me sorprende lo más mínimo que Tadeo lo percibiera incluso por encima de sus ropas. Lo verdaderamente increíble es que los mortales no sospechen de su estado. Su vientre, habitualmente firme y liso, se muestra ahora deliciosamente curvado, y sus senos aparecen tan apetitosamente hinchados, que dudo mucho que mi hermano y yo podamos concentrarnos en responder a sus interminables preguntas por mucho tiempo. Jamás he visto una hembra más hermosa, y dudo que nunca vuelva a encontrar a mi bella mujer más atractiva de lo que aparece ahora ante mis ojos.

Nadya hundió por completo su cuerpo en el agua, liberándonos del hechizo de su imagen, y poco después asomaba la cabeza incitándonos a unirnos a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para no arrojarme vestido a la bañera. Las escasas décimas de segundo que me lleva arrancarme la ropa, me parecieron una eternidad. Casi antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de parpadear, mi hermano y yo nos sumergíamos junto a ella con una sola idea fija en nuestras mentes. Ya habrá tiempo para responder a preguntas más adelante. Mucho más adelante.

Estrechamos su cuerpo entre nuestros brazos, mientras yo me preguntaba cuánto tardaría en frustrar mis deseos y volver a su interrogatorio. Pero por una vez, Nadya no actuó tal y como yo esperaba, y bendita sea por ello. Sus dedos recorrieron mi cuerpo y el de mi hermano, explorando, acariciando y provocando, mientras hasta mi llegaba el enloquecedor aroma de su deseo, mezclado con la tentadora fragancia del azahar en su piel. Tomó nuestras manos y las llevó hasta su vientre, y sentir su redondez bajo mis dedos fue casi más excitante que la cálida hendidura entre sus piernas que mi otra mano buscaba con avidez. Ronroneó lujuriosamente bajo nuestras caricias, y abandoné cualquier intento de seguir los dictados de mi mente consciente para abandonarme al placer de sus dedos jugando con mi verga dolorosamente erecta. Quise ser cuidadoso. Quise ser paciente, como lo habíamos sido estos días pasados, pero cuando sentí la inminencia de su placer al simple contacto de nuestras manos, perdí mi legendario control. Algo por lo que no puedo culparme, ya que a mi sensato hermano le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo. Cuando ella exigió entre ronroneos y gemidos que la poseyéramos, no dudamos ni un segundo. Dejé que su mano me guiara a su interior, y desde ese instante, Lyosha y yo complacimos cada una de sus demandas, tomándola con el ímpetu que sus caderas nos exigían. Gozamos de ella, y ella de nosotros durante horas en las que no pudimos ni pensar, ni planear nuestros juegos como solemos hacer. Fuimos sus sonrientes esclavos durante todo el encuentro y ni la preocupación por el cachorro pudo refrenar la intensidad de nuestro deseo. Estaba a punto de abandonarme al sentirla saciada, cuando los ojos de mi hermano se clavaron en los míos. Sé lo que desea sin lugar a dudas, y si ella no fuera la criatura especial que es, ya habríamos gozado de ese placer mucho antes. Le devolví la mirada, dudando, pero también deseando lo mismo que él con una intensidad difícil de controlar.

"Está preparada", susurró simplemente Lyosha, sus ojos negros como el carbón y su voz rota por el deseo.

Y yo no pude controlarme más. Mientras mi hermano deslizaba la cabeza hacia su cuello, yo tomé sus muñecas. Clavé mis dientes en ellas con delicadeza, y bebí el tan esperado sorbo de su sangre. Por un instante, temí que se revolviera, que no disfrutara de la intimidad de ese placer, pero pronto escuché un ronroneo lascivo que se intensificó en un crescendo de increíble lujuria. Me abandoné al orgasmo, intensificado por el sabor de su sangre y de las emociones que esta me mostraba, y cuando apartamos por fin nuestras bocas y nuestros cuerpos de ella, el suyo aún se estremecía con deliciosos espasmos.

Salí de la bañera y tomé una toalla en la que envolví el cuerpo de Nadya, que Lyosha sostenía en sus brazos con una sonrisa satisfecha. La tumbé en el centro de la gran cama que Milton ha preparado para nosotros, y me recosté junto a ella, seguido por mi hermano. Ella se acurrucó entre nosotros, aún ronroneando suavemente con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos en una sonrisa plácida. Mientras esperaba a que su mente recuperara el hilo de la consciencia, me recreé en las imágenes, en las sensaciones que llegaron a mí tras beber su sangre, y la amé más que nunca por lo que me han revelado.

Cuando ella abrió sus ojos dorados por fin, y los clavó en nosotros, de sus labios sólo escapó un suspiro asombrado y satisfecho, en lugar de la habitual retahíla de preguntas. Reí entre dientes, complacido y orgulloso, al igual que mi hermano.

"¿Cómo estás, querida?", susurró Lyosha.

Por toda respuesta, ella se estiró con la lascivia de un gato perezoso, y nos dedicó la más encantadora de sus sonrisas. Pero sus ojos tienen un tono más oscuro que de costumbre, y supe que necesitaba cazar.

"Vamos, perezosa", la insté. "Es hora de salir de caza. Estás sedienta"

Para mi sorpresa, no replicó. Se deslizó con pereza fuera de la cama, y se vistió con rapidez. Lyosha y yo la sacamos de la casa saltando por la ventana, sin perder ni un instante, y la escoltamos a los terrenos de caza. En cuanto sintió el olor de la sangre, se lanzó hacia sus presas con eficacia letal, mientras Lyosha y yo la vigilábamos complacidos. Pero ahora mi cabeza ya ha recuperado su ritmo, y a pesar de lo satisfactorio de nuestro encuentro, la muy maldita ha elegido centrarse en lo único que puede desmerecerlo. Saber que Nadya nunca podrá disfrutar del mismo placer que mi hermano y yo hemos gozado de ella.

"Te juro, Leo, que removeré cielo y tierra para que pueda hacerlo", murmuró Lyosha. "Consultaré hasta con el último de los elfos hasta lograr una solución. Pero no debes preocuparte, ella es feliz igualmente"

"Me consta que así es", respondí sin poder reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa. "Pero ni te imaginas cuánto desearía que pudiera sentir lo que he sentido al beber de ella"

"¿Qué ni me lo imagino? Por supuesto que me lo imagino", replicó Lyosha con una sonrisa, mientras Nadya daba cuenta de un enorme alce macho. "No lo deseas menos que yo, hermano, pero sabes que no podemos arriesgarnos. Al menos no, hasta que estemos seguros de que no caerá en sus sueños. O que de ser así, estos no le perjudicarán"

Asentí, con un punto de dolorosa insatisfacción. Beber de la sangre de tus compañeros de cama es el más extasiante de los placeres. Un momento de intimidad tal que tu cuerpo y tu mente se hacen uno con tu amante, y no puedes decir dónde empieza él y donde terminas tú. Tu universo se reduce a un delicioso caos de emociones y sensaciones, más fuertes, más intensas que nada que hayas sentido antes. Su sangre te muestra la verdad de su existencia, y cuando los papeles se intercambian y tu amante bebe de ti, su ponzoña se convierte en el más poderoso de los afrodisíacos.

Pero este es un placer del que disfrutamos en contadas ocasiones, sólo cuando amamos con intensidad a nuestros compañeros entre las sábanas. No resulta grato compartir esa intimidad con alguien con quien no estás dispuesto siquiera a compartir la mañana. No es algo que hagamos sólo por diversión, como hacemos la mayoría de las cosas. Y aunque hace mucho que lo hubiéramos disfrutado con Nadya, saber que ella jamás podrá devolvérnoslo, que sólo podrá gozar de la mitad de lo que esa unión ofrece, nos ha detenido todo este tiempo. Hasta ahora siempre he temido que, de intentarlo, ella se asustara, o no lo entendiera al no poder hacer lo mismo. Pero cuando mi hermano vio que estaba dispuesta, preparada para recibirnos, no pude esperar más. Y me siento feliz de haber disfrutado de su sangre. Lo que me ha ofrecido, lo que he sentido a través de ella ha sido tan intenso y delicioso como esperaba. Pero sin embargo, algo en mí no está por completo satisfecho. Como si hubiera gozado de ella más que ella de mí. Algo de lo que jamás ha podido quejarse una dama que compartiera lecho conmigo.

"Ella no lo siente así, Leo", murmuró Lyosha, mientras Nadya se reunía con nosotros, sonriendo encantada.

"Pero los dos sabemos que es así", sentencié. "Y no me gusta"

"Encontraremos la solución, te lo aseguro. Ahora calla. No la decepciones. Jamás ha sido tan feliz", me instó, velozmente, justo cuando Nadya se detenía a pocos pasos de nosotros, con la más alegre de sus sonrisas pintada en el rostro.

"_Es mejor que encontremos rápido la forma de hacerlo, Lyosha"_, sonreí. _"Si se siente feliz sólo con esto, apenas puedo esperar a saber cómo se sentirá cuando pueda tenerlo todo"_

"Este pequeño va a conseguir que termine con todos los alces del planeta", rió Nadya, acariciándose el vientre. "Jamás había tenido tanta sed"

"No es sólo el cachorro, querida", respondí sin pensar. "La sangre ha tenido mucho que ver"

Me maldije interiormente por no haber evitado esa explicación. De seguro traerá más preguntas, y estas terminarán por hacerla llegar a la raíz de mi preocupación. Y puede que esté dispuesto a aceptar que Nadya no disfrute de nuestra sangre como nosotros disfrutamos de la de ella, pero no me hace ninguna gracia frustrar su felicidad haciéndola desear algo que aún no está a su alcance.

"¿Te refieres a...?", empezó. "Ha sido delicioso. ¿Por qué no lo habéis hecho antes?"

La miré con asombro. ¿No piensa preguntar si ella puede hacer lo mismo? Lyosha me miró con una sonrisa misteriosa, y supe que ambos comparten un secreto que yo no alcanzo a ver.

"Lamento no poder beber de vosotros, Leo. Pero Lyosha dejó su mente abierta para que yo sintiera lo que vosotros veíais. Y leí en ti a través de él, y sentí su placer y el tuyo en mi cabeza", explicó con una sonrisa, mientras yo fulminaba a mi hermano con la mirada, por no habérmelo dicho antes. "Y te aseguro que fue la experiencia más excitante que he disfrutado jamás... Como bien sabes", añadió con esa deliciosa expresión avergonzada que tanto tiempo llevo sin ver.

"Tú lo sabías", le recriminé a Lyosha.

"Por supuesto, hermano. Pero a veces es divertido jugártela", rió Lyosha. "No ha sido lo mismo que si bebiera de nosotros, pero mi esfuerzo ha resultado ser un grato sustituto para nuestra dama"

"Te juro, Nadya que haré cuanto esté en mi mano para que experimentes lo mismo que nosotros de primera mano. Y tú, maldito vikingo, pagarás por esto", amenacé sonriente.

"Estoy muerto de miedo, mi querido hermano menor", replicó Lyosha, estrechando a Nadya entre sus brazos. "Anda, volvamos a la casa. Me apetece tumbarme un rato junto al fuego antes de que se despierten los mortales"

"Y aún tenéis que contarme que sucedió entre Ángelo y Tadeo", añadió Nadya.

Maldita sea. ¿Es que nunca se olvida de nada?, pensé mientras me encaminaba hacia la casa, uniéndome al abrazo de mi familia. Espero que Tadeo y Ángelo no se ofendan al saber que hemos puesto al descubierto su historia, porque estoy convencido de que nada frenará a Nadya hasta que vea satisfecha su curiosidad. Entramos por el cenador, y nos acomodamos junto al fuego que siempre está ardiendo en la chimenea del salón cuando Milton tiene visitantes de nuestra especie. De hecho, en todas las habitaciones de la casa, crepita una agradable hoguera cuando los vampiros estamos en la mansión. Milton sabe que adoramos el calor del fuego, y no está dispuesto a arriesgarse a provocar nuestra irritación porque nos encaprichemos justamente con la chimenea que no está encendida.

Nadya nos miraba en silencio, esperando a que comenzáramos la historia. Suspiré, mientras mi hermano me instaba a empezar.

"No te revelaré más detalles de los necesarios, Nadya, así que no te molestes en preguntar. Si deseas conocer la historia a fondo, deberás preguntársela a sus protagonistas, ¿entendido?"

Ella asintió con firmeza, y me dispuse a comenzar, aunque sé bien que en todo lo que se refiere a su curiosidad, las buenas intenciones de Nadya valen menos que las gotas de lluvia en un estanque.

"Hace mucho tiempo, Tadeo tenía una compañera, Valeria, a la que amaba con una locura que yo no le había conocido jamás. Vino a visitarme cuando Ángelo estaba también disfrutando de mi hospitalidad por un tiempo. Ángelo enloqueció por Valeria nada más posar sus ojos en ella, y no es que le culpe por ello. Era muy fácil enamorarse de ella. Joven, hermosa, valiente. Llena de vida, de pasión. Valeria ponía pasión en todo lo que hacía. Hasta caminaba como si el mundo fuera a terminarse al instante siguiente. Durante días, Ángelo intentó evitarlos, negarse al amor que sentía por Valeria, temiendo que Tadeo se riera de él, o peor aún, se ofendiera si le hablaba de sus sentimientos hacia su compañera. Debes tener en cuenta que Ángelo apenas llegaba a los cuatro siglos, y Tadeo ya casi rozaba el milenio cuando esto sucedió. Mi pupilo imaginó que Tadeo pensaría que no estaba a la altura, que no tenía lo suficiente para considerarlo su hermano"

"Pero se equivocaba", afirmó Nadya.

Lyosha y yo cruzamos una mirada divertida, y reímos entre dientes.

"Por supuesto que se equivocaba. La joven Valeria correspondía sus sentimientos con la misma energía que ponía en todo, y no era la única. Tadeo también se había prendado de Ángelo nada más verlo. Les dejé jugar al gato y al ratón hasta que me aburrí, y obligué a Ángelo a dirigirse a Tadeo. Ni que decir tiene que lo aceptó de inmediato, y estuvieron juntos muchos años", me detuve, perdido en mis recuerdos. Los tres se habían amado con locura, y yo disfrutaba viéndolos felices. Me reuní con ellos muchas veces en esos tiempos, simplemente para disfrutar del amor que les unía y de la felicidad que mi pupilo había alcanzado junto a su familia.

"¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué se separaron finalmente?", me instó Nadya.

"Tadeo los llevó a Haití. Los que pasaron juntos fueron años tranquilos, y sus nervios ya no soportaban más la inactividad. Durante días todo fue bien. Ángelo cazaba animales, y después acompañaba a Valeria a buscar presas humanas, mientras Tadeo perseguía a los brujos del Dengue. Pero pronto la curiosidad de Valeria la empujó a querer acompañar a Tadeo. El se negó en redondo, como debe ser. Pero ella insistió, una y otra vez. Supongo que discutieron acaloradamente, aunque no conozco los detalles. Ninguno de los dos ha querido contármelos. El caso es que desde esa noche, cuando Tadeo salía, Valeria intentaba convencer a Ángelo de que la llevara a ver a Tadeo cazar. Ángelo se negó durante días, pero Valeria sabía ser muy convincente. Lo puso entre la espada y la pared una y otra vez, y finalmente, Ángelo se rindió a sus deseos. Le dijo que la llevaría junto a Tadeo, pero que no debían mostrar su presencia. Lo buscarían, y observarían, pero de ningún modo deberían participar. Y así fue. Pero Ángelo debió imaginar que eso no sería suficiente para Valeria. Pocos días después, aprovechó un despiste de ambos, y salió en busca de las presas favoritas de Tadeo, ávida de las sensaciones que había visto en él cuando se alimentó. Y no sobrevivió a las visiones. Cuando la encontraron, Ángelo confesó lo que había ocurrido, destrozado por el remordimiento. Tadeo se revolvió contra él, lo echó de su lado, y durante años no volvieron a verse"

"No fue culpa suya", murmuró Nadya.

"Por supuesto que no. Pero el dolor hace cosas extrañas en la gente. Y lo peor, es que ambos seguían amándose con locura. Vivieron separados desde entonces, pero permanecían atentos uno a los pasos del otro, incapaces de renunciar a su culpa y a su orgullo, pero también incapaces de olvidar. Llevo muchos años intentando reunirlos, pero siempre sospechaban de mis intenciones y desaparecían antes de poder llevar a cabo mis planes. Hasta hoy", concluí con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Pero Nadya no parece tan feliz como yo con el final de mi historia, y no alcanzo a comprender por qué. Al final, todo se ha resuelto para bien, y aunque la muerte de Valeria fue una tragedia, si los interesados han podido olvidarla, no es motivo suficiente para el alterado estado de ánimo que percibo en mi compañera. Miré a mi hermano, buscando respuestas, y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa amarga. Iba a contestar a mi muda demanda, cuando Nadya se le adelantó.

"Prometedme que jamás os pasará a vosotros. Juradme que nunca os separaréis", nos instó.

"El caso es distinto, Nadya. Lyosha y yo jamás permitiremos que nada te ocurra", expliqué pacientemente.

"Me da igual lo que me ocurra. No quiero que os separéis jamás. No quiero que discutáis. No quiero perderos a ninguno de los dos", gimió. "No puedo vivir sin uno de los dos"

"Eso no va a pasar, querida", aseguró Lyosha.

"Dadme vuestra palabra", nos instó. "Quiero que me prometáis que jamás os peleareis"

"No podemos jurarte que nunca vayamos a discutir, querida. Los dos tenemos mal genio. Y no te daré mi palabra sobre algo que sé que no voy a poder cumplir", protesté.

"Pero si podemos jurarle que nunca nos separaremos, Leo", susurró Lyosha.

Eso es verdad. Amo a mi hermano, y dudo que jamás haga nada por lo que yo desee separarme de su lado. Y si algo le sucediera a Nadya, no me detendría a buscar culpables. Terminaría con la vida de quien tomó la suya, y después acabaría con la mia, y sé que mi hermano seguiría exactamente mis mismos pasos. Hemos vivido once siglos sin ella, pero ahora que sabemos como es la vida a su lado, no podríamos continuar sin su presencia. Miré los rostros expectantes de mi familia, que espera que ponga en voz alta mi promesa. Los complací sin ningún reparo.

"Eso no hace falta jurarlo. Tendrás que soportarme hasta que tus cenizas se esparzan por la tierra, eslavo. Es la maldita penitencia que ambos tendremos que pagar por nuestros pecados", reí.

"¿Pero lo juráis si o no?", insistió Nadya.

"Por todos los diablos, mujer, ¿es qué no escuchas ni una palabra de lo que decimos?", volví a reír. "Claro que lo juro. Amo a este maldito vikingo, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?"

"También tienes mi palabra, Nadya. Por increíble que parezca, el sentimiento es mutuo. Qué me condene si sé por que, pero yo también adoro al patán latino que tienes por compañero", sonrió Lyosha en mi dirección.

"Ya estás más que condenado, hermano, así que de nada sirve lamentarse", repliqué.

Lyosha me miró sonriente unos instantes, y finalmente alzó su brazo con brusquedad hacia mi cuello, atrayéndome hacia él. Nos abrazamos con fuerza mientras Nadya nos contempla con evidente felicidad. Sentí su aprobación, y sentí el calor del afecto de mi hermano, y por enésima vez en ese año, di gracias a mi buena fortuna por tener junto a mí a esta familia. Nada me parece imposible sólo por que los tengo a ellos a mi lado.

"Está amaneciendo", observé. "Y antes de que Milton se levante, quiero comprobar algo. ¿Me acompañáis a la cabaña?"

Mi hermano rió entre dientes, al ver lo que tengo en mente. Y como de costumbre, no le dio la gana de mantener la boca cerrada y evitar el previsible enfado de Nadya.

"Eres un maldito cotilla, Leo", rió.

"¿Te molesta? Puedes esperarme aquí con ella, si lo deseas. Ya te pondré al corriente a mi regreso", le provoqué, sabiendo sin duda que rechazará mi oferta. Es tan curioso como yo.

"Creo que por esta vez debería acompañarte. Por si ocurre algo, ya sabes", ofreció.

"Claro, por supuesto", repliqué con sarcasmo, iniciando mi camino hacia la cabaña.

"¿Sé puede saber de qué estáis hablando?", preguntó Nadya con creciente irritación.

"Leo quiere comprobar que Gino esté bien, querida", se apresuró a responder Lyosha.

Sacudí la cabeza con disimulo. Demasiado rápido. Pero en esta ocasión, Nadya no lo percibió, y aceptó sin rechistar el descarado subterfugio de mi hermano. Corrimos por el bosque, manteniendo a Nadya entre nosotros, hasta que me detuve a una distancia prudencial de la cabaña. Nadya y Lyosha me imitaron de inmediato. Trepé a lo alto de un denso abeto y agudicé mi vista, escudriñando a través de la ventana del piso superior, mientras sentía a mi hermano tantear en mi mente, intentando percibir a través de ella lo que mis ojos captan en la distancia. Estallamos en carcajadas casi al unísono, al tiempo que Nadya empezaba a darse cuenta de nuestra verdadera intención, y componía una irritada expresión de reproche. Aún así, los juegos de mis primos con Tadeo eran lo bastante entretenidos como para que no pudiera resistirme a contemplarlos un poco más. Y así lo hice, sintiendo la divertida intromisión de mi hermano en mi cabeza. Seguimos curioseando hasta que la voz de Nadya me distrajo definitivamente con un bufido molesto.

"Leonardo Sforza, baja de ahí ahora mismo", gruñó.

No queriendo poner más a prueba su escasa paciencia, obedecí saltando de mi atalaya con la más encantadora de mis sonrisas. Que por supuesto, no va a servir de nada.

"¿Estabais espiando a nuestra familia?"

"¿No quieres saber lo que hacían, querida?", pregunté maliciosamente.

"¡Claro que no!", rugió.

"¿Estás segura?", la provocó Lyosha.

"Segurísima, Aleksei. No dejáis de decirme que está mal usar nuestros dones para cotillear. Y ahí está tu hermano usando su vista para contemplar a quienes creen estar a salvo de intromisiones, y a ti leyendo de su mente para saber lo que ve de primera mano. Y tan contentos"

"¿Cómo sabes que leía su mente sin leer tú en la mía, querida?", sonrió Lyosha. Y la cara de Nadya pasó del enfado a la confusión en un instante, y poco después a la expresión cautelosa de quien se sabe descubierto. Rompí a reír, mientras mi hermano sonreía a nuestra compañera con suficiencia. "No me mires así, mi pequeña dama. ¿Acaso pensabas que yo no iba a percibir tu intromisión?"

"Yo sólo intentaba...", empezó, sin saber muy bien por donde iba a continuar.

"Intentabas enterarte de lo mismo que nosotros, amor. Confiésalo", reí.

"Vale, a lo mejor si. Pero tampoco pretendía conocer todos los sórdidos detalles", gruñó.

"¿Sórdidos?", exclamé, estallando en carcajadas.

"Las novelas de Jane Austen, Leo", replicó Lyosha con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"¿Qué sabrá él de Jane Austen?", masculló Nadya, conservando aún la irritación por verse descubierta.

Rebusqué en mi memoria, y tras unos instantes comencé a recitar con gesto exageradamente dramático.

"¡De que modo tan despreciable he obrado, yo que me enorgullecía de mi perspicacia! ¡Yo que me he vanagloriado de mi talento, que he desdeñado el generoso candor de mi hermana y he halagado mi vanidad con recelos inútiles y censurables! ¡Qué humillante es todo esto, pero cómo merezco mi humillación!"

"¿Eso es _Orgullo y Prejuicio_? ¿Has leído a Jane Austen?", preguntó atónita.

"¿Qué esperabas, querida? Soy muy viejo, he leído de casi todo"

"Magníficas ganzúas, ¿no es así, hermano?", murmuró velozmente Lyosha, bajando la cabeza para que Nadya no percibiera el movimiento de sus labios.

"_Personalmente prefiero a las hermanas Brontë. Son más trágicas_. _Pero, si. La señorita Austen ha abierto unas cuantas... 'puertas' para mi. Y debo reconocer que las engrasa tan eficazmente, que ninguna chirría", _repliqué sonriente. Lyosha mantuvo su mirada obstinadamente clavada en el suelo, pero en esta ocasión sólo intenta disimular sus carcajadas.

Nadya nos contempló con suspicacia, y supe que no tardaría ni dos segundos en darse cuenta de que le estábamos tomando el pelo, así que me apresuré a arrastrarla en dirección a la mansión, antes de que los engranajes de su cerebro terminaran por encontrar la combinación correcta.

La guiamos a gran velocidad por el bosque, y cuando la mansión apareció por fin ante nosotros, mis ojos captaron el movimiento de los mortales en las estancias superiores. Milton no tardaría en acercarse al salón para continuar nuestra charla, tan inesperadamente interrumpida la noche anterior.

Pasamos por el cenador y nos acomodamos en los asientos más próximos a la chimenea. Mi hermano y yo en los sillones instalados justo a su lado, y Nadya sentada en el suelo entre nosotros, recibiendo el calor del hogar en su espalda, según su costumbre. Pocos segundos después de instalarnos, Lyosha, con evidente diversión, clavó sus ojos en Nadya, que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Es una cama bastante grande, como sin duda recordarás, querida", se burló maliciosamente. "Cinco personas pueden manejarse en ella con relativa comodidad"

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras mi hermano se limitaba a reír entre dientes, complacido con su reacción airada. Rompí a reír a carcajadas, sin poder evitarlo, y entonces sus ojos se clavaron en mí, con idéntica rabia. Ni que decir tiene que lo único que consiguió fue que riéramos con más fuerza. La inocencia de Nadya es encantadora, y tan hilarante que resulta imposible controlarse. Dos años entre los nuestros, y aún le sorprenden según que cosas.


	14. Capítulo 13 ALEKSEI

**Hola chicas. Antes de nada, disculpad todo este tiempo sin tener noticias mías. Aunque creí que ya había superado el bloqueo, fue una falsa alarma (o en este caso, una falsa ilusión). He estado completamente bloqueada. No he podido escribir ni una línea en semanas. Y, creo que esto te resulta familiar, Arthe, cuando no soy capaz de escribir, tampoco soy capaz de leer, y por eso tampoco has recibido mis reviews. **

**Total, que llevo un montón de tiempo intentando inspirarme, pero hasta hoy no fui capaz de hacer absolutamente nada. Prometo ponerme al día con los capítulos pendientes de leer (siento haber dejado abandonada tu historia, hermana), y prometo también colgar un par de capítulos en los próximos días. La historia ya está bastante clara en mi cabeza, y sólo queda transcribirla. Sólo espero no volver a pararme (suspiro)**

**Arthe, muchas gracias por tus mensajes, en serio. Llevaba días sin abrir el correo y no imaginas lo que significo ver que te preocupabas por mí. Creo que sólo eso consiguió sacarme en parte de este maldito bloqueo.**

**Sobre vuestra pregunta, si, la descendencia de Artemisa sigue viva, y Lisías sigue cuidando de ellos. Algún día sabréis quienes son, y que hacen. Pero no será aún. Nadya ha visto a Artemisa entre los recuerdos de Lisías, pero hasta el momento oportuno, no lo recordará. Y supongo que le caerá muy bien, pero eso tendréis que esperar para averiguarlo.**

**Ah, y me alegro de que Tadeo esté entre nuestros vampiros. Me encanta ese personaje. Sencillamente, me encanta. Y os aseguro que vendrán muchas sorpresas de su parte. Espero que llegue a gustaros tanto como a mí.**

**Bueno, no me lío más. Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo (por fin). Decidme algo. Me encanta saber que estáis ahí.**

**Capítulo 13. ALEKSEI.**

Escuché con claridad los pasos de Milton escaleras abajo, mientras intentaba sin mucho éxito dominar mi risa. Desde luego, las sonoras carcajadas de Leo, no contribuyen demasiado a tal cometido, y eso que él ignora el completo proceso mental de Nadya. Aunque en realidad, no lo necesita. El simple hecho de comprobar una vez más que en algunos aspectos nuestra compañera sigue siendo tan inocente y tímida como el primer día que compartimos su lecho, es suficiente para despertar su hilaridad. Por mucho que Nadya haya crecido y evolucionado en el último año, en algunas facetas de su educación es más que reticente a avanzar. Aunque debo reconocer que en gran parte este atraso es debido a nuestros celos obsesivos, eso no lo hace menos divertido a nuestros ojos.

Cuando Milton se detuvo en la puerta, me levanté con rapidez, dispuesto a franquearle el paso. De lo contrario, podría permanecer ahí toda la mañana sin atreverse siquiera a llamar. Y desde luego, no puedo recriminarle su conducta. Debo reconocer que incluso alguien tan tolerante con los mortales como yo, se sentiría molesto si entrara sin permiso, o si interrumpiera una conversación privada tocando a la puerta. Si se trata con nosotros tanto como él lo hace, a la fuerza debe saber que estamos al tanto de su presencia, y si no le invitamos a entrar es porque no lo consideramos oportuno. Es cierto que esta es su casa, pero al fin y al cabo, no es uno de los nuestros, y las normas de cortesía por las que nos regimos, no son aplicables a él. No obstante, soy un hombre educado. No pienso mantener al viejo de pie tras la puerta, simplemente para hacer valer mi estatus. No me hace ninguna falta. Soy muy consciente de mi valor y de mi lugar en el mundo, y un acto de deferencia ante un anciano mortal no empaña en absoluto mi condición de cabeza de clan, o como Milton preferiría llamarme, de macho alfa.

Abrí la puerta, y él me saludó con exquisita cortesía, interesándose por saber si habíamos encontrado todo a nuestro gusto, y si las habitaciones eran lo bastante confortables para nosotros. Respondí distraídamente, mientras me acomodaba de nuevo junto al fuego, instándole con un gesto a reunirse con nosotros, como así hizo de inmediato.

"Os agradará saber que Jean parece más dispuesto a aceptar su suerte. Anoche mantuvo una larga conversación con Connor, y creo que su curiosidad está empezando a superar a su inquina", comentó.

"Eso está bien", aprobó Leo. "Pero Milton, si cuando nos marchemos os da algún problema, por pequeño que sea, háznoslo saber de inmediato. De lo contrario, me molestaré mucho. Y tú no querrías eso, ¿verdad?"

"Naturalmente que no, Leonardo", respondió el anciano, alarmado. "Os haré saber cualquier cosa que pueda resultar de vuestro interés, te lo aseguro. Yo soy el primer interesado en que esto funcione. Y en no ofenderos"

"Le estás enseñando tus archivos. No sé si es buena idea. Al menos no hasta que estemos seguros de su lealtad", objeté.

"No te ofendas si te digo que soy más astuto de lo que imaginas. Connor le ha dado una clave limitada. Sólo puede acceder a nombres y preferencias, pero poco más. No hay nada en esos archivos que pueda poneros al descubierto. De hecho, dudo que haya nada en todos mis archivos que suponga una amenaza para vosotros", respondió con un deje de tristeza, más que comprensible.

Milton lleva muchos años manteniendo tratos con nosotros, y apenas ha podido aprender unas cuantas cosas sin demasiado valor. No es que me sorprenda. A los vampiros nos gusta hablar, pero somos muy reticentes a revelar datos importantes sobre nuestra existencia. La charla banal es mucho más segura, e igualmente gratificante.

"¿Se reunirán los demás con nosotros esta mañana?", preguntó Milton cortésmente, sin duda deseando cambiar de conversación.

"Sin duda, amigo. Ya estaban terminando de resolver el asunto que los retiene en la cabaña. Y a no ser que deseen comenzar de nuevo, cosa que no me sorprendería, no creo que tardes en tener visita", respondió Leo con una sonrisa maliciosa, recibiendo a cambio una mirada desaprobadora de Nadya, que por supuesto, ignoró alegremente.

"Disculpadme si os molesta la pregunta, pero ese bebedor de humanos...", empezó.

"Estás tan seguro a su lado como al nuestro, Milton", le interrumpí. "Tadeo no es un joven recién transformado e incapaz de controlarse. Y es demasiado cortés como para atentar contra la hospitalidad que le ofreces"

Milton suspiró con evidente alivio.

"Bien. No son muchos los bebedores de humanos que me visitan, y siempre me ponen muy nervioso, aunque debo reconocer que nunca he tenido ningún problema"

"Somos bastantes los antiguos que visitamos tu casa, Milton. Y mientras sigamos interesados en ella, no tendrás problemas", sonrió Leo.

"¿Quieres decir que cuidáis de la seguridad de mi casa? ¿De mi?", preguntó atónito el anciano.

"Nadie se arriesgaría a tomar la vida de un mortal que goza de la confianza de los antiguos Milton. Ni un niñato recién transformado. Aunque no te aconsejo que recibas a bebedores de humanos jóvenes. Su instinto de caza es más fuerte que su instinto de conservación", expliqué.

"Solemos enviarlos a la cabaña, si se acerca alguno", respondió Milton distraídamente, a todas luces aturdido.

Su mente es un confuso caos de emociones y pensamientos. El anciano nos aprecia, y siempre se ha sentido feliz de tenernos en su presencia, pero curiosamente hasta ahora nunca ha imaginado que nosotros sentimos lo mismo por él. Sólo el afecto que mi hermano siente por el anciano sería suficiente para mantenerlo a salvo, pero Milton se ha ganado el aprecio de muchos de los míos, entre los que me incluyo sin dudarlo, gracias a su sorprendente curiosidad, su amabilidad y su eficiencia. Aún así, conociendo como conoce la verdad de nuestra existencia, siempre ha supuesto que acudíamos a él como un vulgar ejercicio intelectual, movidos por la curiosidad y no por el afecto. Es un error, pero disculpable, ya que la curiosidad es principalmente lo que nos mueve a mantener la mayor parte de nuestras reuniones con los mortales. Pocos consiguen ganar nuestro amor, y hasta él, ninguno se ha mantenido con vida sabiendo lo que somos. Pero es que Milton es una criatura muy especial.

Sentí un suave rastro en la distancia, e intenté alejar mi mente de los pensamientos del anciano para concentrarme en los miembros de mi familia. Y respingué con repentina preocupación al saber quienes se acercan hacia nosotros. Leo que, con su olfato o quizá gracias a su increíble vista, ha descubierto lo mismo que yo, se puso en pie de inmediato.

"¿Se han vuelto completamente idiotas?", rugió.

"Tranquilízate, León", susurró la melodiosa voz de Tadeo desde el exterior. "Te aseguro que no hay ningún peligro"

"¿Esto es cosa tuya?", volvió a rugir mi hermano, mientras Milton contemplaba atónito como Leo parecía hablar solo y con evidente furia a las acacias del jardín.

"_Protege a Milton"_, insté a Nadya, mientras me ponía en pie junto a Leo, preparado para sujetarlo si fuera necesario.

Con expresión inquieta y alerta, Nadya se situó frente al anciano, que pasa sus ojos de uno a otro, cada vez más alarmado y menos curioso. Pocos segundos más tarde, Tadeo traspasaba la puerta del cenador, sujetando por el brazo a Gino, y seguido por mis primos, que nos dirigieron una atemorizada mirada de disculpa.

"Gino, regresa a la cabaña ahora mismo", ordenó Leo, sin apartar sus ojos de Tadeo.

"Eso no es necesario, Leo. Antes de enfurecerte, míralo, mira sus ojos. No está sediento, se controla perfectamente", lo apremió Tadeo, sosteniendo su mirada sin dificultad.

Rebusqué con rapidez en la mente de Gino, y pude comprobar que Tadeo está en lo cierto. Nuestro joven primo no siente el más mínimo deseo de sangre. El olor de Milton le resulta tentador, pero está demasiado ahíto como para desear abalanzarse sobre él. Esa revelación me sorprendió de tal forma, que permanecí unos preciosos segundos sin poder apartar mi mente de los procesos mentales de Gino, y casi llegué tarde para impedir que Leo se abalanzara sobre Tadeo.

"¡Espera, hermano!", exclamé, aferrando sus hombros. "Lo que dice es cierto. No le posee la sed"

Leo se volvió entonces hacia mí, sacudiendo sus hombros para librarse de mi presa. Me miró airado unos segundos, y sostuve su mirada con serenidad, incitándole a continuación a mirar a su reciente creación. Se volvió lentamente, y clavó sus ennegrecidos ojos en Gino. En su rostro fue apareciendo poco a poco la confusión y la sorpresa. Se acercó hasta él, y lo miró con detenimiento. Gino bajó la vista, atemorizado, pero mi hermano le obligó a alzar la cabeza de nuevo hasta sus ojos tomándolo por la barbilla con delicadeza, y olfateándolo sin disimulo. Cuando se dio por satisfecho, se alejó un par de pasos, sin apartar su vista de Gino.

"No tienes sed", afirmó.

"He cazado esta mañana", respondió Gino sumiso. "Y aunque tu amigo huele maravillosamente bien, no sería capaz de tomar ni un solo sorbo más ni aunque quisiera"

"Esta mañana pude comprobar que su apetito es muy poco voraz, y quise hacer la prueba. Aún así, no soy idiota, Leonardo. He estado controlándolo todo el camino", explicó Tadeo, con cierta irritación.

"No uses ese tono ofendido conmigo, Tadeo", masculló Leo. "Te has arriesgado mucho trayéndolo aquí, y lo sabes. Ha salido bien, pero podía haber salido muy mal"

"¿Con siete vampiros preparados para detenerlo? Nunca llegaría a tocar a ningún mortal de esta casa, y lo sabes perfectamente", replicó Tadeo, risueño.

Ignorando a mi hermano, cuya ira comienza a desvanecerse, Tadeo se dejó caer con elegancia en un sofá, dejando libres las butacas junto al fuego para mi hermano y para mi, sin duda no queriendo poner a prueba nuestra paciencia ni un segundo más. Los demás permanecimos inmóviles, esperando la reacción de Leo. Éste pasó su vista de Gino a Tadeo un par de veces, y con un suspiro de rendición se dirigió hacia la butaca. Como si siguiéramos una señal invisible, los demás nos dispusimos a tomar asiento. Yo me senté en la butaca libre, esperando que Nadya se situara entre nosotros. Pero ella permaneció junto a Milton, tomando asiento con fingida indiferencia en el apoyabrazos del sillón que éste ocupa, y yo no pude por menos que dirigirle una mirada aprobadora. Con mi orden anterior había puesto la seguridad de Milton en sus manos, y mi compañera no está dispuesta a cometer ningún error, aunque sea uno tan disculpable como relajarse cuando todos parecemos serenos.

Sue y Glauco se acomodaron en el sillón situado junto a mí, mientras Ángelo y Gino tomaban asiento cada uno a un lado de Tadeo. Este acarició sus muslos con un suspiro satisfecho.

"Amigos, ¿cómo os las arregláis para que vuestras creaciones sean siempre tan tentadoramente peculiares?", preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

"¿Y cómo te las arreglas tú para meter entre las sábanas a todo lo que yo creo?", rió Leo, desaparecido por completo su mal humor, al ver la serenidad con la que Gino asiste a la presencia del mortal.

"Soy un hombre de recursos. Y de gran talento, debo añadir", sonrió de nuevo Tadeo.

"Pues emplea tu talento sólo para quienes ha creado mi hermano", reí yo, aunque con un inevitable deje peligroso en mi voz. "Te aprecio, Tadeo, pero si te acercas a mi compañera, me comeré tus entrañas"

Tadeo dejó escapar una rápida carcajada.

"Serénate, amigo. Hasta yo tengo que aceptar que de momento no estéis dispuestos a compartir a tan magnífica criatura. Pero permíteme que te diga que te superas a ti mismo, Alyosha. Aún sin tener en cuenta sus sorprendentes cualidades, Nadezhda es aún más increíble que la bella Ninotchka. Algo que yo hubiera jurado imposible"

"¿Tú creaste a Ninotchka?", preguntó Leo con asombro y sonriente aprobación.

"Y tú te acostaste con ella, ¿no es así?", repliqué con voz cansina.

"Demonios, ¿y quién no?", exclamó Leo entre carcajadas. "Magnífica hembra, sin duda"

"Sin duda. Y me detesta casi con la misma intensidad que emplea en todo lo que hace"

"Leo, si te atreves a hacer un solo comentario sobre esa intensidad, te juro que pasarás a la intemperie todas las noches que quedan hasta que termine el siglo", intervino Nadya.

"No era mi intención, querida", replicó Leo sonriente. "Pero de ser así, deberías echarle la culpa a mi hermano aquí presente. Al fin y al cabo, es su creación y no la mía"

"En efecto. Las tuyas son estas dos maravillosas criaturas que tengo sentadas a mi lado", sonrió Tadeo. "Y me consta que ninguno de los dos habéis tenido nada que ver con la existencia de Glauco y de Sue, pero os garantizo que están a la altura de vuestros mejores pupilos"

"Y estoy seguro de que mi valía como guerrero no tiene nada que ver con esa afirmación", sonrió Glauco.

"Por supuesto que sí, querido. Dejando al margen que ya había oído hablar de ti, no me hace falta verte luchar para saber que tienes todo lo necesario para ser un magnífico guerrero. Dispones de astucia, serenidad, autocontrol y una creatividad desbordante. Aunque sin duda tu compañera te lleva ventaja en esto último", contestó en tono ligero, inclinándose hacia Sue, quien le tendió una mano que Tadeo besó con exquisita galantería, para volverse a continuación hacia Ángelo. "Mi amado hermano, es un placer comprobar que tu gusto en materia de mujeres no ha empeorado ni un ápice con el paso de los años"

"¿Y te sorprende, habiéndolo creado Leo?", me burlé yo.

Tadeo rió suavemente entre dientes.

"En realidad, no demasiado. Lo realmente sorprendente es el buen gusto que tu hermano muestra en cuestión de hombres, cuando me consta que, al igual que tú, son un plato que raramente se presta a saborear", replicó acariciando la mejilla de Gino, que le sonrió con adoración.

Hasta mi llegó el murmullo de la mente de Milton, y no pude reprimir una carcajada ante la evidente confusión del anciano. Los mortales son muy obtusos en todo lo que se refiere al sexo, y Milton no es la excepción. Intenta seguir el hilo de nuestra conversación, aferrado a los absurdos principios de su aburrida moral humana, y no está teniendo demasiado éxito.

"Dado que no he dicho nada verdaderamente gracioso, deben ser los pensamientos del mortal los que causan semejantes carcajadas", comentó Tadeo en tono afectado, para a continuación, dirigirse a Milton. "Quizá te gustaría expresarlos en voz alta, para que todos podamos compartir la hilaridad de Alyosha"

Milton tragó saliva ruidosamente, mientras su mente busca con desesperación una salida digna a la petición de Tadeo. Reí de nuevo al leer en su mente un calificativo que jamás he escuchado de labios de un vampiro. Sólo a un mortal le puede llamar la atención algo así.

"No intentes clasificarnos, Milton. Tus pobres adjetivos humanos no llegan para definir según que cosas"

"Alyosha, ¿te he comentado en alguna ocasión lo molesto que puede llegar a ser que juegues con ventaja gracias a tu don?", intervino Tadeo una vez más.

"En varias ocasiones, de hecho", sonreí. "Disculpa mi descortesía, Tadeo. Sólo intentaba serenar a Milton. Su corazón es delicado, y estaba convencido de que el adjetivo que ha encontrado su mente iba a ofendernos"

"Y ese adjetivo es...", me animó Tadeo con curiosidad.

"Nuestro anciano amigo se preguntaba si la... ¿qué término has usado, Milton?", leí con rapidez su mente para comprobarlo. "Si, eso es. Se preguntaba si la bisexualidad es común a toda nuestra especie", expliqué sin poder reprimir de nuevo mi risa.

"¡Yo no tengo dos sexos!", se burló Leo. "Debo reconocer que sus dimensiones pueden llamar a engaño, pero doy fe de que se trata de uno solo"

"Me refería a...", empezó Milton en tono sumiso y aleccionador, pasando por alto la salida de tono de mi hermano.

"Diablos, Milton, ¿es qué no sabes reconocer una broma? Te aseguro que estás muy lejos de poder darme lecciones de lingüística. En ningún idioma"

"No sabes cuánto lo lamento. Y lamento también si os ha ofendido el que pensara..."

"No nos ofende", rió Ángelo. "Pero es peligroso colgar etiquetas. Corres el riesgo de perder la generalidad, indagando sólo en los detalles de tus limitadas definiciones"

"Lo entiendo, pero comprende que no puedo evitar hacer uso del lenguaje que conozco para describir lo que veo"

"Milton, yo me he acostado con criaturas de otras especies", medió Leo risueño. "Y me consta que prácticamente todos los vampiros presentes también. ¿Cómo nos llamarías entonces? ¿Multiespeciales?"

"Dudo que haya una palabra en nuestra lengua para definir eso, Leonardo", sonrió Milton. "Principalmente, porque los míos están decididos a ignorar que existen otras especies inteligentes sobre la faz de la tierra. Y dado que estoy al tanto de que mantenéis relaciones sexuales con humanos, no me siento cómodo con los términos 'bestialismo', o 'zoofilia'. Sin embargo, si existe una palabra para quien no tiene especial preferencia por ninguno de los dos sexos, y esa es la que ha llegado a mi mente, para evidente hilaridad de tu hermano"

"Una hilaridad más que comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que ese término tampoco encaja ni de lejos. Yo, como bien sabes, tengo una obsesiva y decidida preferencia por las hembras, al igual que Lyosha, Ángelo y Glauco. Sin embargo, Sue, Gino y Nadya, prefieren claramente a los varones. Y Tadeo... Bueno, él siempre ha sido un indeciso"

"Yo prefiero considerarme 'poco comprometido', _León_", rió Tadeo.

La mente de Milton sigue intentando encontrar una salida oportuna al asunto. Y no va a resultarle fácil, porque mi hermano y mi amigo están pasándoselo en grande con la conversación y la evidente turbación del anciano, y es muy difícil que Leo renuncie a divertirse si tiene oportunidad, pese a quien pese. Miró a Milton con una sonrisa traviesa, y decidió poner un obstáculo más en el camino del anciano hacia la serenidad.

"Déjame que adivine, Milton. Ahora intentas deducir las relaciones existentes entre esta caterva de seres depravados, y estás fracasando miserablemente en tu intento"

Casi lo sentí por Milton al ver su cara aterrorizada, pero mi hermano sabe bien que con esas palabras no va a ofender a nadie, y bromear al límite es sin duda el modo que Leo tiene de hacer las cosas. Disimulé mi risa, y pude ver como el resto de mi familia imitaba mi gesto.

"¡Yo no pienso que seáis depravados!", exclamó Milton con evidente pánico.

"Oh, ya lo creo que lo piensas", replicó Tadeo con afectación. "Pero no debes asustarte, no voy a molestarme por ello, y dudo mucho que ninguno de nosotros lo haga"

"Me encanta ese calificativo", susurró Gino sonriente. "Depravado. Es tan deliciosamente decadente"

"¿Qué os he dicho?", aprobó Tadeo, besando la mano de Gino. "Una magnífica creación, sin duda"

"Sabía que la aprobarías", rió Leo.

"Pobre Milton", rió Ángelo con malicia. "Está a punto de enloquecer. Miradlo. Si abre los ojos un solo milímetro más, se saldrán de sus órbitas"

El anciano murmuró una apresurada negativa que no convenció a ninguno de los presentes. Y mucho menos a mí, que llevo toda la conversación recibiendo el murmullo de sus pensamientos en mi cabeza. Reí con ganas ante su confusión, mientras Nadya se ocupaba de componer una expresión desinteresada, que por supuesto, tampoco pudo engañarme. Ni a Leo, que la miró con malicia, riendo con disimulo entre dientes.

"Tampoco es tan complicado, Milton", sonreí. "Veamos si puedo ayudarte. Gino y Ángelo son creaciones de Leo. Y éste último es hermano de Tadeo, y también de Glauco, ya que ambos tienen a Sue por compañera"

"¿Es la compañera de los cuatro?", preguntó Milton, intentando disimular el asombro en su voz.

¡Oh, no! ¡Desde luego que no!", exclamó Sue.

"Pero entonces...", empezó Milton, interrumpiéndose bruscamente.

Todos reímos a carcajadas, excepto Nadya, que sólo mostró una sonrisa de cortesía. El anciano le agrada, y no se siente cómoda al ver como le toman el pelo con tanto descaro.

"Ah, los mortales. Siempre tan deliciosamente mojigatos", rió Tadeo. "Es bastante simple en realidad, Milton. Hace mucho que no disfrutaba de la presencia de mi hermano en mi lecho, y su familia no ha dudado en ofrecerme esa oportunidad. Y por supuesto, no íbamos a cometer la descortés estupidez de dejar fuera a esta deliciosa criatura recién transformada"

"Y tal y como me prometisteis el encuentro ha superado con creces mis expectativas más osadas", sonrió Gino en nuestra dirección.

"Oh, lo saben perfectamente, querido. ¿No es así, amigos?", intervino Tadeo, dedicándole una divertida mirada astuta a mi hermano, que soportó su escrutinio con una sonrisa alegre.

"Debí imaginar que tú te darías cuenta", respondió con aprobación.

"Por supuesto. No se llega a nuestra edad siendo descuidado. Espero que disfrutarais de vuestra observación, aunque en otra ocasión preferiría que intervinierais, en lugar de limitaros a mirar"

"Lo tendremos en cuenta", reí yo.

Me volví entonces hacia Milton, que observa la escena con el ceño fruncido, intentando cuadrar lo que ya conoce de nosotros con los nuevos datos que nuestra charla banal le está proporcionando. Decidí ayudarlo un poco, aunque ya sé de antemano que no va a servir de gran cosa. Los humanos difícilmente entienden algunas cosas. Pero quizá mis respuestas ayuden también a Nadya, y si así es, no consideraré las próximas horas como perdidas. Me disponía a responder a las decenas de preguntas que la mente de Milton está trazando, cuando de las escaleras me llegó el olor de Connor, acompañado de Jean.

"Invítalos a entrar, Milton, porque si mi hermano empieza a responder a tus preguntas, permanecerán todo el maldito día de pie ante la puerta", ordenó Leo con una sonrisa. _"No me mires así, hermano. No me hace falta leer tu mente para ver que responderás a las preguntas de Milton aunque sólo sea para borrar de la cara de Nadya esa expresión confusa"_, añadió en mi dirección, mientras Milton se levanta a cumplir su orden, no dudando ni por un momento de las palabras de mi hermano. Hace demasiado que trata con los nuestros como para sorprenderse de lo bien afinados que están nuestros sentidos.

"Ya es hora", murmuré velozmente.

"_Ya hace mucho que lo es. Pero ve con cuidado. La última vez que hablamos de esto en esta misma casa, casi la tira abajo de un portazo"_, me advirtió ensanchando aún más su sonrisa. _"Aunque algo me dice que para esto también está preparada"_

Asentí, no queriendo llamar la atención de Nadya con un nuevo susurro. La intuición de Leo se ha puesto en marcha una vez más, mostrándole una realidad que yo sólo he alcanzado a percibir rebuscando en lo más profundo de los pensamientos de Nadya. Si todo sale como ambos esperamos, nuestra compañera dará hoy un gran paso hasta su completa transformación.

Un par de segundos después, Milton volvía a entrar en la habitación, acompañado por su colaborador y por el antiguo cazador. Y todo indica que la percepción del anciano ha sido correcta. Jean parece mucho más entero que la noche anterior, y sus pensamientos ya no muestran el ofendido y preocupado desprecio que a punto estuvo de costarle la vida hace pocas horas. Acepta su suerte, y está en paz consigo mismo.

"Buenos días, viejo", saludó Leo con una sonrisa sarcástica. Quizá Jean ya haya mudado su forma de pensar, pero hará falta mucho más que una sonrisa cortés para que mi hermano olvide sus insultos.

"Buenos días a todos", saludó amablemente, con un ligero deje del tono sumiso que Milton y sus colaboradores suelen utilizar.

Miré a Leo, instándole a que apreciara el esfuerzo del hombre. En alguien tan digno como él, hasta algo tan sutil es un mérito a tener en cuenta. Pero mi hermano sabe ser muy testarudo si se lo propone. Rechazó mi petición con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros, y se limitó a mirar al mortal con su mejor expresión de 'esperemos a ver'

"Nos disponíamos a sostener una entretenida charla pseudofilosófica con Milton. Quizá os gustaría acompañarnos", expliqué, señalando los asientos libres. A pesar del tono amable de mis palabras, Connor sabe que no son una sugerencia y se apresuró a tomar asiento, acompañado por Jean, que parece haber tomado al joven como su modelo a seguir. Cuando todos estuvieron instalados, me dispuse a continuar, mientras siento clavadas en mí las miradas divertidas de los míos.

"Tu mente es un verdadero caos, Milton. Y me cuesta comprender que te resulta tan difícil de aceptar", empecé a modo de introducción.

Milton titubeó, reticente a poner en voz alta sus pensamientos. Y por supuesto, ese breve instante de duda, fue demasiado para Leo.

"Diablos, Milton, habla de una vez. Eres demasiado viejo para medir todas tus palabras. O te apresuras o te llegará la muerte antes de que consigas decir la mitad de lo que mi hermano está leyendo en ti"

"Solamente me preguntaba... Me pareció entender por lo que hablamos ayer que vuestras uniones son efectivamente exclusivas... Y, en fin... Si no he comprendido mal esta charla..."

"¿Y quién dice que no sean exclusivas?", replicó Glauco. "Sue es nuestra compañera. Y por el momento no tenemos pensado aceptar a nadie más en esta familia"

"Perdóname si te he ofendido, pero me pareció entender...", musitó Milton. "He debido malinterpretaros"

"En absoluto", respondí. "No había mucho que malinterpretar. Pero si lo recuerdas, Milton, ya hemos discutido este particular en otra ocasión"

"Te refieres a cuando Leonardo preguntó que sucedería si Nadezhda os deseara a los dos", respondió Milton. "Lo recuerdo, naturalmente. Pero esto es diferente, ¿no es así? Porque a raíz de aquella ocasión, ahora vosotros os llamáis hermanos, pero no veo que eso ocurra con vuestros amigos"

"Podía haber sido así, Milton", respondió Leo. "Pero lo que Nadya y yo sentíamos el uno por el otro iba más allá del simple deseo. Y hasta mi prudente hermano se dio cuenta enseguida de que él y yo estábamos predestinados a formar familia"

"Y no me he arrepentido ni un instante de ese momento de irreflexión", sonreí, recibiendo a cambio una radiante sonrisa de mi hermano. Aunque me ha puesto la pulla en bandeja, por una vez no voy a recoger el guante. Amo a Leo tanto como amo a Nadya, y de vez en cuando me gusta hacérselo saber, aunque no sea verdaderamente necesario. Ninguno de nosotros duda que daríamos la vida uno por el otro sin pensárnoslo ni un segundo.

"La verdad es que vuestros caracteres encajan como un guante", intervino Tadeo pensativamente. "Es curioso que no me haya dado cuenta antes, conociéndoos como os conozco a ambos"

"¿Pero a que ahora que los ves juntos, no puedes concebirlos por separado?", preguntó Nadya sonriente. Ha escuchado demasiadas veces esa apreciación como para resistirse a hacer algún comentario.

"En efecto, mi querida dama. Y veo lo mucho que te complace el amor que los une. Eso está bien", aprobó el aludido.

"Disculpadme, pero, ¿quieres decir que si lo que sentían uno por el otro fuera deseo y no amor, también habrías permitido...?"

"Naturalmente", respondió Lyosha. "Te lo expliqué en su momento, Milton, pero no me comprendiste, o quizá es que sólo no me creíste. ¿Por qué convertir algo tan simple como el deseo en obsesión, cuando satisfacerlo puede resultar tan grato para todos?"

"¿Es que los mortales no comprendéis que el amor y el deseo no siguen el mismo camino?", preguntó Sue, confusa. "Tadeo me resulta gratamente apetecible, aunque no es la clase de hombre de la que puedo enamorarme. Pero si a mis compañeros les agrada la idea, no veo porque no vamos a negarnos a disfrutar de sus placeres. ¿Los mortales no deseáis a otros si estáis enamorados? Creo recordar que es así"

"Naturalmente", intervino Jean. "Pero si existe un compromiso, resistimos esa tentación. Por respeto a nuestras parejas"

Mi familia rió a carcajadas ante la sentenciosa afirmación de Jean, que los miró con una expresión a mitad de camino entre la irritación y la sorpresa.

"¡Qué absurdo!", rió Glauco.

"Lamentable, sin duda. Y casi imposible de llevar a cabo. Puedo resistir cualquier cosa excepto la tentación. Y me consta que a los humanos les ocurre lo mismo", añadió Tadeo.

"No a todos", replicó Jean.

Tadeo lo miró enarcando una ceja en la más pura representación del sarcasmo.

"¿Intentas decirme que jamás te has rendido a una tentación?"

"Digo que siempre he sido fiel a mi mujer. Durante treinta y dos años. Desde que la conocí hasta el día de su muerte. Ella fue mi primer y único gran amor", terminó en apenas un susurro.

"¿Una sola hembra? ¿En treinta y dos años? ¡Qué extraños sois los mortales! ¡Una vida tan breve y tan desaprovechada!", exclamó Tadeo.

"Yo no considero que haya sido una vida desaprovechada", contestó Jean, indignado. "Amaba a mi mujer, no necesitaba a nadie más"

"Vamos, viejo. Sé sincero. Has tenido que mirar a otras mujeres en todo ese tiempo. O a otros hombres", lo instó Tadeo. "Es imposible que..."

"Espera un momento, amigo", lo interrumpió Leo. "Disculpa la interrupción, pero tengo una curiosidad apremiante e irreprimible"

"Adelante, Leonardo. Veamos si tú puedes razonar con él, porque yo me declaro incapaz"

"Oh, no es mi intención razonar con él, la verdad. La enloquecida lógica de los mortales en estas cuestiones me supera. Pero me gustaría que me respondieras a una pregunta, Jean. Estoy convencido de que he malinterpretado tus palabras"

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Tú debes tener... ¿cuántos? ¿Unos sesenta años?"

"Más o menos", asintió Jean.

En realidad, son cincuenta y ocho. Y no imagina ni de lejos cuál va a ser la pregunta de Leo. Claro que mi hermano tampoco se espera la que va a ser su respuesta. Me preparé para la sarta de maldiciones encadenadas que van a surgir de su boca cuando el viejo responda a su pregunta. A veces, leer la mente es maravillosamente divertido.

"Lo que significa que ya pasabas de los veinticinco cuando conociste a tu mujer. Así que sin duda te he malinterpretado", sonrió Leo con un deje de alivio. "Cuando dijiste que era tu primer y único amor, por un momento llegué a pensar que hablabas textualmente"

"Y así es"

"No me he explicado bien. Una vez más: llegué a pensar que jamás has estado con otra mujer"

"Una vez más", respondió Jean pacientemente. "Así es"

A pesar de saber cual iba a ser la reacción de mi hermano a esa respuesta, rompí a reír a carcajadas al escuchar de sus labios la peor sarta de asombradas blasfemias que jamás ha pronunciado criatura alguna. Cuando terminó con el italiano, juró en nuestra lengua, y continuó en varios idiomas y dialectos, muchos de los cuales han dejado de usarse hace siglos. Hasta Nadya acompañó mis carcajadas al ver su expresión genuinamente sorprendida.

"Leo, déjalo ya", rió. "Tampoco es para tanto. Lo estás avergonzando"

"¡Qué se avergüence, diablos! Es el mentiroso más vil que he conocido jamás"

"No te he mentido", exclamó Jean con indignación. "Edith fue mi única mujer"

"Mi hermano no se refiere a eso, Jean. Aunque debo reconocer que a todos nos resulta difícil de creer, no tenemos motivos para desconfiar de tu palabra. Lo que Leo no se cree, y debo reconocer que yo tampoco, es que en todo este tiempo jamás hayas sentido siquiera la curiosidad de saber cómo sería compartir tu cama con otra persona. De hecho, ambos sabemos que así ha sido"

Jean me dirigió una mirada ofendida, y estaba a punto de responder a ella con una réplica mordaz, cuando mi hermano se me adelantó.

"Ni sueñes con mentirle a él. Si mi hermano afirma algo tan tajantemente es porque ya lo ha visto en tu mente, viejo", rió.

"Menos mal", suspiró Glauco. "Por un momento temí comprender a los mortales aún menos de lo que pensaba"

"Lo que nos devuelve a la tentación", sonrió Tadeo.

"Pero jamás he sucumbido a ella", protestó Jean.

"Pero tampoco reconociste sentirla ante tu compañera", señalé.

"Los humanos no solemos hablar de eso con nuestras parejas, Aleksei", intervino Milton, al ver que Jean está empezando a perder los nervios.

"Me consta. Y sin embargo, veo que aún así piensas que vuestro sistema es el correcto. Reconozco que soy muy antiguo y ya he olvidado como se sienten los mortales, pero sinceramente Milton, encuentro vuestros razonamientos absurdamente pueriles. Os repugna la idea de compartir a vuestras parejas, pero no consideráis desleal el hecho de ocultarles vuestros sentimientos hacia otras personas. Sois una especie muy extraña"

"¿Quieres decir que consideras peor ocultarle a tu compañera la atracción pasajera que puedes sentir por otra mujer, que acostarte con ella?", preguntó Connor, intentando componer un tono profesional, sin demasiado éxito.

"Naturalmente", respondí.

"Por supuesto", añadió Leo. "Si sintiera deseos de meter entre nuestras sábanas a cualquier otro, mi compañera y mi hermano serían los primeros en saberlo. No podría mentirles en algo así"

"Pero podrías herir a tu compañera al decírselo. Y si no vas a satisfacer ese deseo, no veo la necesidad de...", medió Jean.

"¿Por qué no iba a satisfacerlo? Si a todos nos parece bien, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Eso sería mucho peor", replicó Leo.

Dirigí una rápida mirada a Nadya, concentrando mi mente en la suya, comprobando con ansiedad sus pensamientos. Pero antes de que tuviera ocasión de profundizar en ellos, mis ojos me mostraron la sonrisa dulce y serena con la que asiste a los exabruptos de Leo, y supe que nuestras expectativas estaban a punto e ser colmadas. Aún así, rebusqué discretamente en su cabeza, y lo que encontré me satisfizo plenamente. Sin ninguna duda, nuestra pequeña está creciendo, evolucionando a pasos agigantados, y desprendiéndose de todas y cada una de las limitadoras prevenciones humanas. Pronto se sentirá plenamente como uno de los nuestros, a pesar de sus gloriosas peculiaridades, y eso es lo mejor que puede ocurrir. Me estaba preguntando cómo podía hacer para que pusiera sus pensamientos en voz alta, y poder así compartir con mi hermano la felicidad de este nuevo descubrimiento, cuando Milton nos sirvió esa oportunidad en bandeja.

"¿Y si ella desea a otro hombre?", preguntó Milton.

"Exactamente lo mismo, Milton", contestó Nadya con suavidad. "Jamás podría ocultarles algo así. Y si ese hombre se comporta con cortesía, y expone sus deseos con sinceridad, dudo que mis compañeros pusieran ninguna pega. Cuando te niegas a algo que deseas, corres el riesgo de idealizarlo. Y eso si que podría hacernos sufrir a todos"

Miré a Leo esperando su reacción. Durante un breve segundo, la contempló con la más perfecta expresión de asombro, pero pronto ésta dio paso a una sonrisa encantada. Cruzó su mirada con la mía, queriendo comprobar la sinceridad de la sorprendente declaración de Nadya. Asentí, y tal y como yo esperaba, mi impulsivo e instintivo hermano tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo de proporciones épicas para no poner en evidencia a Nadya, abalanzándose sobre ella para celebrar su recién adquirida madurez.

Milton sacudía la cabeza, atónito. Sin duda había esperado que Nadya se pusiera de su parte, recordando su enfado la primera vez que estuvimos en su casa. Pero no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado nuestra compañera en este año. Su completa transformación, el cambio definitivo en sus sentimientos y su forma de actuar y pensar, la plena aceptación de su nueva condición, empezó entonces y tal y como mi hermano y yo imaginábamos, ya está a punto de completarse. Es cierto que en su caso ha sido un proceso sorprendentemente lento, pero no es menos cierto que una vez comienza, resulta imparable.

"Creo que una vez más hemos llegado a un punto muerto. Por más que lo intente, y que vea una cierta lógica en vuestros argumentos, me siento incapaz de aceptarlos. Creo que soy demasiado viejo para este trabajo", murmuró Milton.

"Yo no diría tanto", intervino Tadeo con tono ligero. "Tu corazón es débil, es cierto. Pero con unas mínimas precauciones, aún vivirás unos cuantos años. No hay rastro de enfermedad en ti"

"Es bueno saberlo", sonrió Milton. "Pero me refería a que ya soy demasiado viejo para aprender. No puedes enseñarle trucos nuevos a un perro viejo"

"Conozco ese refrán. También dice que es imposible que un perro nuevo aprenda viejos trucos, y te garantizo que es falso. He enseñado decenas de viejos trucos a centenares de vampiros nuevos", replicó Tadeo, desechando las palabras del anciano con un gesto aburrido de su mano.

"Y esa curiosidad tuya es más que suficiente para entender las cosas, Milton. Entiendes y aceptas muchas facetas de nuestra existencia. La irritabilidad, la sed, la violencia...", intervine yo.

"Sólo la aburrida moral judeocristiana te impide aceptar el resto", espetó Leo con tono aburrido. Las limitaciones morales de los humanos en cuanto al sexo y la muerte le provocan una apatía absoluta. "Y ya he intentado explicarte muchas veces que las normas cambian de continuo. Si no lo ves es porque tu vida es tan breve que no puedes aceptar que cuando tú desaparezcas, el mundo seguirá avanzando sin ti"

"Lo que no alcanzo a comprender, es porque te niegas a ti mismo la posibilidad de entender por completo nuestra existencia", comentó Glauco con genuina curiosidad. "Es evidente que tu ansia de conocimiento es infinita. No podría ser de otro modo, arriesgándote como te arriesgas al tratar con nosotros sólo por satisfacerla. Y aún así, pudiendo evitarlo, te dejarás morir sin haber visto cumplidos tus objetivos. Qué lamentable desperdicio"

"Es cierto", añadió Tadeo. "Creo que hablo por todos si digo que cualquiera de nosotros estaría dispuesto a ofrecerte la inmortalidad. Y sin embargo, por lo que me han dicho, la rechazas con toda la fuerza de ese anciano corazón tuyo. Es incomprensible"

"Siempre me he preguntado por qué jamás has deseado ser uno de los nuestros Milton. Lo que dice Tadeo es exacto. Yo mismo te ofrecería ese don si me lo pidieras, y créeme si te digo que no me prodigo demasiado creando más de los nuestros", intervino Leo.

"Hasta yo lo haría", murmuró Nadya. "Piénsalo Milton. Podrías comprender lo que te decimos de primera mano. Y no sólo a nosotros. Podrías conocer a todas las criaturas que llevas toda tu existencia intentando descubrir"

"La misión de un investigador es observar la realidad desde una conveniente distancia profesional, mi querida amiga", sonrió Milton. "Siendo uno de los vuestros, me convertiría a la vez en estudiante y estudiado, y no podría llegar a conclusiones objetivas"

"Sin embargo, tu pupilo no siente esa prevención", comenté yo, lamentando al punto mis palabras al ver la aterrorizada expresión de Connor. Maldije para mis adentros. Estoy tan absorbido por la lógica de Milton, que no me he fijado en que el muchacho mantiene un cuidadoso velo de silencio sobre lo que considera una tentación inconfesable. Un error de principiante en un lector de mentes tan experimentado como yo.

"No pongas esa cara, muchacho", sonrió Milton. "Hace mucho que sé que te tientan sus ofrecimientos. ¿Por qué piensas que no te he dejado aún encargarte de todo?"

"Y haces bien", masculló Leo. "Quienes buscan la eternidad tienden a mantenerse con vida mucho menos tiempo que los que no la hemos pedido. Pero dejando por ahora el tema de Connor, creo que hay algo más que provoca tu férrea resistencia a los dones que te ofrecemos"

"No deseo vivir para siempre", respondió simplemente el anciano. "Estoy cansado, merezco un respiro"

"Pero siendo uno de los nuestros, jamás volverás a cansarte", intervino Gino.

"No hablo de cansancio físico", sonrió Milton. "Aunque debo reconocer que me enfurecen a veces las limitaciones de este cuerpo anciano. Toda la vida he sabido que tarde o temprano dejaré de existir. Y mi vida tiene sentido precisamente por eso. Negarme a la muerte, sería negar lo que me ha movido en vida"

"¿Das sentido a tu vida en función de la certeza de tu muerte?", preguntó Tadeo, genuinamente interesado. "¡Qué sorprendente razonamiento!"

"Si mi vida no tuviera fin, me sentiría desmotivado", explicó Milton. "¿Por qué tomar ninguna acción, sabiendo que dispongo de toda una eternidad para llevarla a cabo? Es la brevedad de mi tiempo la que me incita a atesorarlo y aprovecharlo al máximo"

"Eso tiene sentido", murmuré yo, valorando sus palabras. "Y sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que no te sucedería algo así. A ninguno de nosotros nos ocurre"

"Lo sé, Aleksei, y créeme si te digo que es una de las facetas de vuestra personalidad que más me llama la atención"

"Y aún sabiendo que probablemente no sería como tú crees, sigues negándote", murmuré nuevamente, incrédulo. Iba a rebuscar en sus recuerdos y sentimientos, intentando descubrir la verdad oculta tras sus palabras, cuando Jean intervino, en el más cortés de sus tonos, lo que le agradecí, teniendo en cuenta lo que vino a continuación.

"No quiere ser uno de vosotros. No os aborrece, pero sabe como sois, lo que os motiva, lo que os empuja. Sabe de vuestro afán de violencia y sangre. Conoce la intensidad de vuestra sed. Y no desea ese futuro para él"

"No quieres ser un monstruo", susurró Leo dolido.

"Yo no he dicho que seáis monstruos, Leonardo", exclamó Milton, asustado.

"No te preocupes, lo comprendo", respondió Leo con tristeza. "No es agradable, pero lo comprendo. Todos lo comprendemos"


	15. Capítulo 14 NADEZHDA

**Chicas, muchas gracias por no haberme olvidado, y por seguir leyéndome a pesar de esta larguísima pausa.**

**Arthe, hermana, si, el capítulo, bueno, no pasa nada, pero nada ya es más de lo que he podido pensar en semanas jaja… Sobre tus preguntas: ya conocerás a la descendencia de Artemisa, tiempo al tiempo. ¿Cómo sería alguien creado por Nadya? Pues aún no he pensado mucho en eso, pero estoy en ello. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. El bebé de Nadya, pues… tendrás que esperar. No eres la única que tiene esa curiosidad. A papá y papá también se les ha ocurrido. Ya veremos, ya veremos. Y bueno, vale. Ya pasó tu semana sin Lisías. (Y sin todos, mira el tiempo que llevaba sin escribir!!)**

**Andromeda, gracias por el review, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo (aunque fuera tranquilito, como dice Arthe). Yo jamás me había bloqueado así, es horrible. ¡No me salía ni una línea, y ni siquiera era capaz de leer! Pero bueno, creo que de esta vez ya está superado, y aquí queda otro capi.**

**Espero que os guste. **

**Capítulo 14. NADEZHDA**

¿Monstruos? ¿Cómo puede pensar eso Milton? ¿Y cómo puede pensarlo Leo? ¿O los demás? Miro las caras apenadas de mi familia, y de mi nuevo amigo, y soy incapaz de entender cómo unas simples palabras pueden causarles tanto dolor. Sentí la ira recorriendo mi interior, y me puse en pie con brusquedad. Empecé a hablar casi sin saber lo que iba a decir a continuación.

"Tú no eres un monstruo", exclamé. "Y los demás tampoco"

"Nadya, déjalo", susurró Lyosha.

"No pienso dejarlo. Estoy harta de aguantar estupideces. Puedo hablaros de decenas de mortales más merecedores de ese adjetivo que cualquiera de los presentes. Seres sin principios, sin moral y sin compasión. Precisamente el tipo de gente del que tú te alimentas, Tadeo. ¿Por qué tus víctimas son mejores que tú? ¿Por qué tú eres un monstruo, y ellos son pobres seres humanos? ¿Sabéis lo que harían los seres humanos si tuvieran nuestra fuerza, nuestra velocidad? ¿Cualquiera de nuestros dones? Ellos no necesitan la sed de sangre para ser asesinos. Matan por placer, siempre lo han hecho. La única diferencia entre ellos y nosotros, es que ellos son mucho menos eficaces"

"Nadya, no puedes entenderlo", me interrumpió Leo con suavidad.

"Lo entiendo mejor que tú", repliqué fuera de mi. "¿O que crees, Leo? ¿Qué aún soy esa niña inocente temerosa de herir a otros? Sabes que no es así. Si alguien se atreve siquiera a pensar en dañar a mi familia, lo mataré sin dudarlo. Me da igual que sea un humano, uno de los nuestros, o un maldito dios hecho carne. Y ¿sabes qué? No me sentiré culpable. Ni me consideraré un monstruo. Aunque enloquezca, aunque pierda el control y me comporte como un animal salvaje. Aunque acabe con quien pone en peligro la seguridad de los míos de la forma más sangrienta y terrible que puedas imaginar, no me odiaré por ello. Todas las hembras defienden a su progenie hasta la muerte. La única diferencia es que yo puedo hacerlo mejor. Y no pienso sentirme mal por ello"

Vi con claridad en la mente de Lyosha lo que iba a oponer a mi razonamiento, y lo interrumpí con un brusco siseo.

"¡Olvida la maldita sed de sangre! ¡Hace ocho condenados siglos que no bebes de humanos, y tu hermano casi un milenio! Renunciasteis a su sangre. Ya ni siquiera la deseáis. ¿Y aún os sentís mal por ello? Deberíais estar orgullosos cada segundo de vuestra existencia. Fijaos en Jean. El presume de no haber caído jamás en la tentación de engañar a su hembra. Se siente orgulloso por haberse controlado, en lugar de culpable por haber sentido ese deseo. Así que dejad de autotorturaros y madurad de una maldita vez", terminé en un tono más airado y apresurado del que yo misma había esperado.

No sé si mis palabras han servido para serenar sus conciencias, para darles algo en que pensar, alguna vía de escape a sus torturadas conciencias. Pero desde luego, mi explosión de ira ha conseguido que al menos por ahora, abandonen su amargura. Los dos pares de ojos que se clavan en mí están muy lejos de parecer apenados. Lo único que muestran en este instante, es una desmedida aprobación, y un deseo aún mayor.

"Magnífica", murmuró Tadeo. Para mi sorpresa, su voz suena sinceramente impresionada.

"Cuidado, Tadeo. No sigas por ese camino. No es buena idea", advirtió Lyosha en tono letal, provocando que Leo dejara escapar un gruñido bajo y sordo.

"Lo lamento, ha sido un pensamiento irrefrenable. Pero no volverá a ocurrir, os lo aseguro. Aceptad mis disculpas, por favor. Ha sido imperdonable por mi parte", dijo en tono genuinamente contrito, aunque sin el menor rastro de temor.

"Lo comprendemos, Tadeo. Y por supuesto aceptamos tus disculpas", sonrió Lyosha, para añadir a continuación en tono ligero: "En realidad, la única culpable es Nadya, pero no podemos pedirle que se disculpe por ser tan hermosa"

"¿Habéis escuchado una sola palabra de lo que he dicho, o tan sólo os limitabais a mirarme con lujuria?", mascullé.

"No nos menosprecies, querida. Somos perfectamente capaces de hacer ambas cosas a la vez. Debe ser eso a lo que se refería Milton al clasificarnos como 'bisexuales'. Podemos pensar en el sexo y al mismo tiempo hacer algo más", replicó Leo, desaparecida ya la irritación que le ha provocado el comentario de Tadeo.

Reprimí una sonrisa ante su salida de tono, y me dirigí a los mortales para exponer otro argumento que me acaba de ofrecer la escena que se ha desarrollado entre Tadeo y mis compañeros.

"¿Habéis visto?", pregunté dirigiéndome a los mortales. "Somos tan salvajes, tan monstruosos, que una disculpa sincera detiene al instante cualquier posibilidad de pelea. ¿Podéis decir lo mismo vosotros?"

"Sin pretender ofenderte, Nadezhda, creo que nosotros no llegaríamos a las manos por algo así", replicó Jean.

"Oh, ya lo creo que sí", respondió Tadeo con una sonrisa irónica. "Te aseguro que si yo dijera en voz alta de tu mujer lo que he pensado de la de estos hombres, intentarías partirme la cara. Y no te atrevas a decirme que no. Me muevo mucho entre humanos y he visto esas escenas continuamente"

"¿Y una disculpa ha bastado para serenarlos? Dudo entonces que sea tan grave", respondió Jean.

"Lo era", sonrió Lyosha. "Pero hasta alguien tan celoso como yo sabe que ha sido inevitable. Y sus disculpas han sido sinceras. No lo movía el miedo a nuestra reacción, sino un sincero arrepentimiento, y eso es suficiente para nosotros"

"Es el precio que hay que pagar por tener a una mujer tan bella", sonrió Leo a su vez.

Les devolví la sonrisa, agradeciendo sus cumplidos, y me dispuse a poner la guinda a mi argumentación.

"¿Y por qué sois con él más tolerantes que con vosotros?", pregunté.

"¿A qué te refieres, querida?", inquirió Leo.

"Él ha hecho algo que os ha ofendido, pero que no ha podido evitar. Supongo que consideráis que está en su naturaleza, que no ha sido consciente. Y como ha pedido disculpas y se ha arrepentido sinceramente, todo se ha solucionado"

"Por supuesto", respondió Lyosha, mirándome con curiosidad.

"El deseo de sangre está en nuestra naturaleza. Y el de emociones fuertes, de violencia. Ya habéis oído las teorías de Connor. Sentís ese deseo, lucháis contra él, y os arrepentís de vuestros actos. Tenéis una conciencia, os enfrentáis a vuestro instinto. Y aún así, os seguís considerando monstruos incontrolables. Estáis más dispuestos a disculpar a los demás que a vosotros mismos. Y sin embargo, no debería ser así. Tú mismo lo dijiste Lyosha, no se culpa al león por comerse a la gacela", argüí.

"Es muy distinto, querida", replicó Leo.

"Si, y no", murmuró Connor. "Desde luego es peor el asesinato que una ofensa al honor, pero lo importante del argumento de Nadezhda está en la lucha y el control. Sabéis lo que sois y os enfrentáis a ello con decisión. Renunciáis a vuestros instintos de un modo u otro. No bebiendo de humanos, o no tomando la vida de inocentes. Y para vosotros, eso debe requerir una fuerza de voluntad similar a la que necesitaría un humano para no respirar. Deberíais estar orgullosos de vuestro dominio, en lugar de torturaros por necesitarlo"

"No es lo que eres, sino lo que decides ser", aprobó Milton con un breve asentimiento.

Los pensamientos de Lyosha se convirtieron en un acelerado caos de teorías aprobadas y descartadas, mientras su mente trabaja a toda velocidad, intentando encontrar el punto débil del argumento, enfrentando nuestro punto de vista a cientos de años de conciencia torturada. Al mismo tiempo, rebusca en la mente de Leo, y en la de nuestros primos para ver si sus pensamientos siguen el mismo curso, y desde luego es así. Quizá esta charla banal no conseguirá que dejen su costumbre de maltratar sus conciencias, pero quizá sea la semilla para conseguir en un futuro que sufran menos por sus actos.

"Sólo os pido que penséis en ello. Necesito que penséis en ello. No me gusta ver como sufrís. Os amo demasiado", susurré. "Y también al resto de mi familia. Incluso a ti, Tadeo. Ya te considero como uno de mis pocos y preciados amigos", terminé con una sonrisa.

"El sentimiento es mutuo, querida. Y si tus compañeros me lo permiten, te diré que no sólo eres hermosa, también astuta, bondadosa e increíblemente inteligente. Siempre supe que la dama que os cazara por fin debería ser muy especial, amigos, pero Nadya ha superado con creces todas mis expectativas. Os envidio"

"¿Eso era envidia?", replicó Lyosha con una sonrisa torcida.

"Ya lo conoces Lyosha. Siempre le ha costado ver la diferencia entre los siete pecados capitales", se burló Leo.

"Y eso que ha cometido todos y cada uno de ellos al menos cien veces", añadió Lyosha, para a continuación volverse hacia Milton con una sonrisa divertida. "También hemos hablado de esto Milton. No son más que frases hechas. Pero hemos convivido tanto tiempo con la mitología cristiana, que es imposible impedir que sus expresiones hayan calado en nuestro lenguaje"

"Eso siempre me ha llamado la atención. Aceptáis la existencia de criaturas mitológicas, pero os resistís a creer en Dios", comentó Connor.

"Eso es un sofisma", gruñó Leo. "No aceptamos la existencia de criaturas mitológicas. _Sabemos_ que existen ciertas especies que la vuestra considera mitológicas. Hemos hablado con ellas, luchado con y contra ellas, y hemos amado a unas cuantas. No es una cuestión de fe, sino de experiencia. Sin embargo, en los once siglos que mis pies hollan este planeta, jamás he visto a ningún dios, ni a nada que pueda calificar como tal. Y otros más antiguos que yo, confirman este punto"

"Eso sin tener en cuenta que conocemos en persona a muchos de los hombres y mujeres que han obrado los 'milagros' en los que se basan vuestras mitologías. Y creedme, están muy alejados de la divinidad", sonrió Lyosha.

"Eso no es del todo exacto", intervino Ángelo. "Milena es absolutamente divina, y mi hermano aquí presente estaría más que dispuesto a ratificar ese punto"

"Sin duda, pero debes reconocer que cualquier cristiano que supiera de ella no dudaría en poner su santidad en tela de juicio", rió Leo.

"Un error. No voy a decir que es una santa, pero calificaría muchos de sus actos como 'milagrosos' sin dudarlo un instante", replicó Tadeo con ligereza, sonriendo con malicia.

Miré las caras asombradas de los mortales, que asisten a la conversación sin alcanzar a entender una sola palabra. Decidí ayudarlos un poco. O tal vez reírme de ellos por verlos en una situación en la que yo me he encontrado decenas de veces.

"Tranquilos. Ahora están hablando de sexo otra vez. Es uno de sus temas favoritos"

"Por un momento, creí que hablaban en serio", comentó Jean.

"Hablábamos en serio", sonrió Lyosha. "Pero si metes en una habitación a mi hermano y a Tadeo, puedes esperar que todos los temas degeneren en uno", aclaró, mientras los aludidos se miraban el uno al otro, y se encogían de hombros sonrientes.

"¿Me estáis diciendo entonces que tenéis pruebas de que nuestras creencias son erróneas?", preguntó Jean, aturdido.

"Te estamos diciendo que los mortales sois gente extraña. Creéis en lo que no podéis ver, pero negáis la existencia de lo que tenéis a vuestro lado", replicó Lyosha, sin abandonar su sonrisa amable.

"¿Cómo por ejemplo?", preguntó Milton.

"Buen intento, Milton", se burló Leo. "Pero no es el momento ahora de sacarte de tu letargo de ignorancia, amigo. Hay ciertas obligaciones a las que debemos atender, y esto nos llevaría mucho tiempo"

"Si", aprobó Lyosha, tras cruzar una veloz mirada con Leo, señal inequívoca de que se acaba de producir uno de esos instantes de silencioso entendimiento entre ellos. "Tu hospitalidad nos es muy grata, pero ha llegado el momento de abandonarla", terminó, poniéndose en pie.

"¿Os vais ya?", inquirió Milton, ligeramente decepcionado.

"¿No te ha parecido una visita fructífera?", replicó Leo con divertida ironía. "Estoy seguro que en cuanto salgamos por la puerta, te perderás en esos archivos tuyos destripando cada palabra que hemos pronunciado aquí. Y tardarás semanas en volver al mundo"

"Me conoces bien", rió Milton con suavidad. "¿Volveréis a visitarnos pronto?"

"No sé si será pronto esta vez", respondió Lyosha, para a continuación volverse hacia Jean. "No te preocupes, Jean. Te enviaremos noticias informándote de los progresos del que fue tu hijo"

Jean inclinó la cabeza como signo de agradecimiento, mientras mis compañeros me empujan discretamente hacia atrás, cerrando filas frente a mí. Estaba a punto de protestar, cuando la voz mental de Lyosha me detuvo con firmeza. Permanecí detrás de ellos, al refugio de sus espaldas, preguntándome a que se debe su actitud protectora y sus prisas, pero sin atreverme a rechistar. Nos despedimos con pocas palabras, las justas para no parecer excesivamente apresurados, y salimos de la mansión sin molestarnos en atravesar el vestíbulo hacia la puerta principal. Cuando estuvimos a una distancia prudencial de los mortales, y estuve segura de que no podían oírnos, me dispuse a pedir explicaciones. Lyosha, siempre conectado a mis pensamientos, se adelantó a mi pregunta, deteniéndose para responderme.

"Teníamos que sacarte de ahí cuanto antes, Nadya. En cuanto pronunciamos la palabra 'milagro', todos se volvieron a mirar tu vientre", explicó.

Tadeo y el resto de mi familia, que también se habían detenido al ver que no avanzábamos, mostraron distintas expresiones de sorpresa y contrición.

"No fui consciente de hacerlo, amigos. Y sin embargo, ahora que lo comentáis, admito que es posible que mirara hacia ella", respondió Tadeo, con cierta sorpresa.

"Me consta que lo hiciste, Tadeo", sonrió Leo. "Pero no lo lamentes, hasta yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no clavar mis ojos en Nadya"

"Aún así, debimos estar más atentos", gruñó Glauco. "Si los mortales hubieran llegado a descubrir..."

"Eso no ha sucedido", lo serenó Lyosha. "Una alarma inconsciente se encendió en la cabeza de Milton, pero ni de lejos ha adivinado a que era debida. No obstante, teníamos que apresurarnos. Ese anciano es sorprendentemente observador para ser un humano"

"Y que lo digas, hermano. Captó las miradas casi al instante. Ni te imaginas lo que me costó no agarrar a Nadya en brazos y salir corriendo de allí"

"No me hace falta imaginarlo, Leo", rió Lyosha, iniciando de nuevo su camino. "Casi me preocupaba más tu reacción que la intuición de Milton"

"No tenías porque preocuparte. Si tú no reaccionas con brusquedad, sé que no es necesario que yo lo haga. Te conozco demasiado bien"

"Por suerte para los mortales", gruñó Tadeo.

Le dirigí una mirada inquisitiva a Tadeo al escuchar ese comentario, no queriendo en realidad ver el significado oculto tras sus palabras. Pero cuando vi que mis compañeros asentían con gravedad, no tuve ninguna duda que quería decir exactamente lo que yo había imaginado.

"¿Le habríais hecho daño a Milton? ¿A Connor?", pregunté, intentando disimular mi sorpresa.

"Veo que la suerte de Jean no te importa lo más mínimo, querida", comentó Leo, dejando escapar una risa malévola, a la que su hermano no dudó en sumarse.

"No me gusta, ya lo sabes", gruñí. "Pero no me habéis respondido"

"Ya hemos hablado de esto, querida. Tu seguridad y la del cachorro están por encima de la vida de los mortales", masculló Lyosha con reticencia.

"¡Pero se trata de Milton!", exclamé.

"Tú fuiste la que se empeñó en entrar en una casa llena de mortales curiosos con ese precioso vientre hinchado, querida", replicó Leo. "Mi hermano y yo te advertimos de lo que podía ocurrir"

"¡No me dijisteis que mataríais a Milton si lo descubría!", protesté.

"¿Y qué esperabas entonces? No podemos permitir que se enteren. No obstante, es absurdo preocuparse por eso ahora. No se han dado cuenta, y me alegra que haya sido así. Adoro a ese humano curioso en particular", comentó Leo con serenidad.

"Pero aunque se hubiera enterado, Milton jamás haría nada contra nosotros. Y lo sabéis perfectamente"

Leo y Lyosha cruzaron una rápida mirada dubitativa. Estaba a punto de espetarles con bastantes malos modos que hablaran conmigo y no entre ellos, cuando Tadeo intervino en la conversación con un ligero tono de reproche.

"Este es un buen ejemplo de porque resulta conveniente hablarles cuanto antes a los jóvenes de las otras criaturas que pueblan la Tierra", dijo. "Nadezhda, si te dijera que alguien está poniendo en peligro la vida de la criatura, ¿qué harías?"

"Milton no iba a poner en peligro la vida de mi hijo", repliqué.

"Tú sólo contéstame, querida. Como si esto sólo fuera un ejercicio intelectual"

"Ya lo sabes. Lo mataría sin dudarlo", respondí molesta.

"¿Y si ahora te dijera que existen criaturas que estarían deseando atacar al cachorro si supieran de su existencia, seres que es posible que ya sepan que algo ocurre y están buscando respuestas? Y si te dijera que esos seres pueden arrancarle a Milton ese secreto directamente de su cabeza sin que él pueda evitarlo, ni siquiera sospecharlo, ¿te arriesgarías, Nadezhda?"

"Podría protegerlo, mantenerlo alejado de ellos", respondí, aunque empiezo a notar como mi convicción flaquea por momentos.

"No podrías, Nadya. Ni siquiera nosotros podríamos", murmuró Leo. "Y esos seres le darían a Milton una muerte bastante menos compasiva de la que nosotros podríamos ofrecerle"

Sentí el miedo recorrer mi espina dorsal como una corriente eléctrica, y no pude reprimir un escalofrío de puro terror. ¿La vida de mi hijo está en peligro? Ahora somos muchos los que compartimos este secreto. Y pronto todos los míos lo conocerán. ¿Voy a perder a mi bebé?

"Eso no va a ocurrir, Nadya", me serenó Lyosha apresuradamente, asustado ante mi reacción. "Los seres de los que habla Tadeo sólo pueden recabar información de los humanos. Mientras únicamente nosotros y los elfos sepamos de la existencia del cachorro, estaréis a salvo"

"¿Estáis seguros de eso?", pregunté con un hilo de voz, sin atreverme a pedirles su palabra y recibir una negativa a cambio.

"Todo lo seguro que se puede estar de algo, querida", susurró Leo.

"Todos daríamos la vida por esa criatura sin dudarlo un instante, Nadya", sonrió Tadeo. "Una circunstancia única, debo añadir. Esta debe ser la primera vez desde que el mundo es mundo en que todos los vampiros estamos unidos en un único fin. Y con todos los nuestros de tu lado, ¿qué no podremos lograr? Tú encárgate tan solo de cuidar de esa criatura y déjanos a los guerreros el resto"

En este punto ya habíamos alcanzado los coches que dejamos aparcados en la entrada principal. Mis primos se instalaron en uno de ellos, y mis compañeros, Tadeo y yo en el otro. Mientras mis compañeros me acompañaban al asiento del copiloto, Tadeo saltó al volante con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡Es nuestro coche!", protestó Leo.

"Espero por el bien de nuestra amistad que eso signifique que es el coche que vosotros habéis alquilado", replicó Tadeo. "Me costaría mucho aceptar que habéis comprado esta tartana"

"Para el caso que nos ocupa es lo mismo. Lo alquilamos nosotros, y uno de nosotros debería conducir", rezongó Lyosha.

"Y si tuviera aquí mi Masserati, no dudaría en cederte el volante de esta máquina absurda. Pero como no es el caso, y soy vuestro invitado, lo cortés es que conduzca yo"

"¿Y cuándo se ha establecido esa norma de cortesía en particular?", gruñó Leo.

"¡Basta!", exclamé. "Sois peor que niños. Subid al asiento de atrás, o conduciré yo misma"

"Deberías hacerlo. Así Tadeo sabrá lo que es sufrir", sonrió Lyosha con malicia.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera replicar, Tadeo ponía en marcha el vehículo con brusquedad y una sonrisa traviesa pintada en su bello rostro de muchacha. Mis compañeros entraron en él con sendos saltos impecables, maldiciendo entre dientes, mientras Tadeo reía a carcajadas.

Permanecimos todo el trayecto en silencio, mientras yo consideraba la conversación que acabamos de sostener. Y a mi pesar, tuve que darles la razón a todos. Si mi hijo corre peligro, la vida de un mortal no significa demasiado. Sentí la sonrisa aprobadora de Lyosha y su mirada clavada en mi nuca, pero me resistí a hacer ningún comentario. Aún estoy asimilando mi recién descubierta actitud violenta, y por mucho que les agrade, tengo que pensar en ella antes de compartirla.

Entramos en el aeropuerto, siguiendo el coche que conducía Glauco hasta el aparcamiento. Por un momento, llegué a pensar que el vehículo no se detendría, dada la velocidad con la que entró en el reducido espacio del carril. Pero cuando ya estaba convencida de que íbamos a estrellarnos, sorprendida de la serenidad que estaban mostrando mis compañeros, sentados con gesto aburrido en el asiento posterior, Tadeo tiró con brusquedad del freno de mano, el coche giró sobre si mismo y se detuvo en el hueco que él esperaba con un chirrido ensordecedor.

"Nunca aprenderá a aparcar como los seres civilizados", masculló Lyosha, mirando a Leo, que dejó escapar un gruñido aprobador a su comentario. "¿Entiendes ahora por qué queríamos conducir nosotros, querida?", añadió en mi dirección.

"Tonterías. Está perfectamente estacionado. Lo que ocurre es que detestáis perder", replicó Tadeo.

"Te sugiero que no intentes hacer lo mismo con tu hermano y el avión", masculló Leo. "Ni te imaginas lo posesivo que es con esa máquina"

"¿Mi hermano conducirá el avión? Debisteis decírmelo. Me habría planteado cruzar a nado el océano"

"Aún estás a tiempo, maldito bocazas", espetó Ángelo, descendiendo del coche.

"Lo estoy considerando, créeme. Pero tardaría demasiado, y siempre existe la posibilidad de saltar del avión si es necesario", replicó Tadeo sonriente.

"No te tomes la molestia por mi, hermano. ¿Qué importa lo que tardes? Tienes toda la eternidad por delante", contestó Ángelo.

"Eso no es del todo exacto, mi querido hermanito. Hay ciertas cosas que precisan de atención inmediata, y me gustaría comentarlas con estos hombres durante el trayecto", respondió con repentina seriedad, haciendo un gesto en dirección a mis compañeros.

"En ese caso, aprovecha el tiempo y busca un cómodo lugar donde instalarte. Hay un asiento justo junto a la puerta, si te sientes más seguro", lo provocó Ángelo con expresión sarcástica. "Mientras tanto, Glauco y yo iremos a devolver los coches y solucionar el papeleo"

Tadeo asintió con una divertida sonrisa, y entró en el Gulfstream con elegancia. Lyosha lo siguió de inmediato, mientras Leo nos dejaba pasar delante a mi y a mis dos primos, cerrando la marcha. Cuando entré, comprobé risueña que Tadeo había elegido el asiento situado junto a la puerta, sin duda para seguir retando a su hermano a su regreso. Esperé a que mis compañeros eligieran asiento, como de costumbre uno junto a otro, y frente a Tadeo en esta ocasión. Me acomodé entonces junto a él, mientras Sue y Gino tomaban asiento uno junto a otro en los cuatro asientos situados frente a frente al otro lado del pasillo.

"Tardaremos una eternidad en ponernos en marcha", comentó Gino en tono ligero. "Los trámites en los aeropuertos siempre se demoran hasta el infinito"

Ese comentario provocó una risa suave de todos los presentes. Aún hay muchas cosas que Gino debe aprender sobre las ventajas que conlleva ser un vampiro. Leo lo miró con afecto paternal. Y mi dormido corazón dio un salto en el pecho al comprender que pronto mirará con esa misma expresión dulce y paciente a la criatura que crece dentro de mi. Nuestro milagro, nuestro hijo.

"Querido, te aseguro que estarán aquí en menos de diez minutos", sonrió. "Los mortales tienden a ser muy complacientes si ese es nuestro deseo"

"¿Miedo?", inquirió Gino.

"Deseo, mi amor", sonrió Tadeo. "Enloquecen por nosotros, lo que te aseguro resulta extremadamente útil en ocasiones"

"Ya te dijimos que ningún mortal se resistiría a ti tras tu transformación, Gino. Pero deberías aparcar esos pensamientos para cuando estés seguro de controlar la sed en su presencia", aclaró Lyosha, riendo entre dientes.

"Espero poder hacerlo pronto. Hay cierto personaje al que me gustaría tener arrastrándose a mis pies a la mayor brevedad posible", masculló Gino. "Y cuando ya se haya humillado bastante, quizá le vuelva a dar la oportunidad que rechazó con tan malos modos anteriormente"

"Si te refieres al niñato rubio que conducía ese lamentable deportivo japonés, yo en tu lugar abandonaría la idea de darle esa oportunidad", masculló Leo, en un tono de peligrosa irritación.

"¿Qué sabes tú de él?", preguntó Gino, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Leo rió entre dientes ante su exagerado asombro.

"Siempre he cuidado de ti, Gino. Aún cuando no eras consciente de mi presencia", sonrió. Pero pronto su expresión amable dio paso a una mueca salvaje. "Volvía de caza cuando lo vi salir de tu casa, y percibí el olor de tu sangre. Vi las marcas de sus puños en tu carne, y supe lo que había pasado. Me enfurecí, y lo seguí, con la intención de enseñarle la forma correcta de rechazar una propuesta que no resulte de su agrado. Pero como no era muy buen alumno, preferí hacer lo necesario para evitar que pudiera aceptar ninguna más"

"Siempre has sido un artista con la justicia poética, amigo", aprobó Tadeo.

"Es florentino, por todos los demonios", rió Lyosha, en una perfecta imitación del tono de Leo. "Necesita elevar a la categoría de arte cada maldita cosa que se trae entre manos"

"Es lógico. ¿Por qué hacerlo mal, pudiendo hacerlo bien?", sonreí, y Leo me devolvió una sonrisa encantada y aprobadora.

Hace un año, quizá me hubiera escandalizado, hubiera intentado razonar con ellos, recriminarles su indiferencia. Pero hoy por hoy sé que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por alguien que me gustara tanto como Gino le gustaba a Leo. Las reglas humanas ya no son para mí. Ya no necesito guiarme por sus normas morales. Soy un vampiro, no soy uno de ellos. Y mataré a cualquiera que ponga en peligro a mi familia o a aquellos a quienes amo. Noté los ojos de Lyosha clavados en mí, y sentí su intromisión mental. Alcé la vista para encontrarme con su sonrisa, cargada de un amor infinito. Se volvió hacia Leo y vi como sus labios se movían apenas en un susurro tan bajo que creo que sólo alcancé a imaginar el sonido, mientras Tadeo bajaba cortésmente la vista. Luego, los dos se volvieron hacia mí, sonriéndome abiertamente.

"_Ya habíamos percibido el cambio ante el cazador y en la charla con Milton, querida. Pero no imaginábamos que fuera tan decidido. Por una vez, has conseguido que hasta Leo se quede sin palabras. Lo único que podemos decir es que te amamos más que a nuestras vidas"_

"_Y yo os amo más aún, ahora que os comprendo sin reservas. Y os juro que pensé que no era posible"_

La tos de cortesía de Tadeo, interrumpió nuestro momento de privada comunicación, rompiendo el hechizo del momento. Volví a duras penas a la realidad, y me apresuré a disculparme por haberlo dejado fuera de la conversación.

"Unas disculpas totalmente innecesarias", sonrió Tadeo. "Si os he interrumpido es sólo porque empezaba a ver donde iba a llegar todo esto, y no tengo intención de pasar todo el vuelo en la parte posterior del avión intentando mantener cerrados mis bien afinados oídos"

"Como si fueras a cerrarlos", le acusó Lyosha, sonriente.

"Tampoco es necesario. Si escuchas algo que no hayas hecho mil veces antes, relájate y aprende", rió Leo.

"Dudo mucho que ni siquiera tú puedas enseñarme algo nuevo, _León_. Pero de ser así, sabes que soy un hombre de acción. Prefiero las clases prácticas a la aburrida teoría", replicó el aludido en tono ligero.

"Una propuesta interesante", rió Leo. "Pero un momento muy inoportuno"

"Tienes razón. En ocasiones permito que mi lujuria hable por mí, y es evidente que ahora hay temas más urgentes que tratar", respondió Tadeo, con falsa contrición, mientras yo me preguntaba si el ofrecimiento había sido en serio, o una simple broma privada.

"_Mitad y mitad, querida. Pero Leo y yo ya hemos rechazado esas propuestas de Tadeo con anterioridad, y dudo que vayamos a aceptarlas ahora. A menos que tú..."_

"_Paso a paso, Lyosha. Estoy creciendo, pero dame tiempo para acostumbrarme"_, me apresuré a responder, recibiendo a cambio una risa suave en mi mente.

Pocos minutos después, llegaban nuestros primos con todo el papeleo solucionado, consiguiendo que Gino enarcara las cejas con incredulidad y una hilarante expresión esperanzada. No pude evitar pensar en lo mucho que me va a costar controlarlo cuando por fin sea capaz de moverse entre humanos con la misma facilidad que lo hacemos los demás. El Gulfstream se deslizó hasta la pista, y poco después conseguíamos permiso para despegar. Una vez en el aire, Tadeo decidió que había llegado el momento de hablar. Sue y Gino se deslizaron discretamente a la sala posterior y yo sentí el irracional e irrefrenable deseo de fundirme con la decoración para que mis compañeros no tuvieran la genial idea de hacerme salir de la estancia con ellos, o de ponerse a hablar en esos indescifrables susurros suyos para que la 'jovencita' no se enterara de algo indebido. Una preocupación que se mostró totalmente innecesaria, como pude comprobar casi de inmediato.

"Deja de poner esa cara de disimulo, querida", sonrió Lyosha. "Siempre somos muy conscientes de tu presencia y si quisiéramos que no te enteraras de esta conversación en particular, ya estarías en otra sala"

"Esto te incumbe a ti más que a nadie, Nadya", aprobó Tadeo. "Al fin y al cabo, esta situación dudosamente se habría dado de no ser por tu sorprendente estado"

"Tú eres la primera que debe seguir los consejos de Tadeo al pie de la letra, Nadya", asintió Leo.

"De eso precisamente quería tratar con vosotros", dijo Tadeo, mientras mis compañeros lo observaban con una expresión cortésmente interesada. Tadeo tomó un innecesario aliento, sin duda pensando en la mejor forma de poner en voz alta sus pensamientos. Tras unos instantes de vacilación, pareció encontrar la forma correcta. "Os conozco bien. Os conocía bien antes por separado, e imagino que ahora que estáis juntos las facetas de vuestro carácter que me preocupan en concreto, serán aún más firmes. Es por eso que deseo que la situación esté clara desde el principio, y espero que no os ofendáis con lo que voy a deciros"

"Habla de una vez, Tadeo. El viaje sólo dura cinco horas", gruñó Leo.

Tadeo sonrió ante la impaciencia de Leo, como si viera confirmada su teoría. Y no sin razón. En el último año, la exagerada impulsividad de mi compañero se ha templado mucho, sin duda afectada por la excesiva serenidad de su hermano, pero sigue siendo una criatura instintiva e impaciente.

"Como decía antes de ser tan groseramente interrumpido, os conozco desde hace muchos siglos, y siempre pensé de los dos que terminaríais dirigiendo vuestro propio clan. Como comentario personal, os diré que no había considerado la posibilidad de que fuera como hermanos, pero también que estoy muy satisfecho con esa circunstancia. Y eso es bueno, pero también peligroso en este momento. Las cualidades que os convierten en los perfectos cabezas de familia, me plantean a mi un serio problema. Los dos estáis acostumbrados a dirigir vuestras vidas, a hacer vuestra voluntad en cada momento y lugar, y a que nadie discuta vuestro liderazgo desde hace muchos siglos. Pero en la situación en la que estamos, el único con autoridad soy yo. Y no permitiré que discutáis mis decisiones, o no podré garantizar la seguridad de vuestra compañera y de vuestro cachorro. Si doy una orden, espero que se cumpla. Y eso supone que deberéis hablar con vuestros hombres para que acepten mi autoridad, pero también que vosotros deberéis aceptarla. Y si esta circunstancia supone un problema para vosotros, es mejor que lo digáis ahora, y buscaré a otro que pueda ayudaros. Yo no aceptaré otro trato"

Leo y Lyosha cruzaron una rápida mirada entre ellos, valorando el ofrecimiento de Tadeo. Si se tratara de otra cosa que no fuera mi seguridad, quizá se negarían a que otro hombre les diera órdenes. Lo que ha dicho es la más exacta de las verdades. Ninguno de los dos acepta el gobierno de nadie, salvo quizá el de Lisías. Pero, ¿hay alguien que no acepte el gobierno de Lisías? Pero como de lo que se trata en esta conversación es del bienestar del bebé y del mío propio, la preocupación de Tadeo es infundada, como demostraron las siguientes palabras de Lyosha.

"No queremos a otro que no seas tú, amigo. Conocemos a muy pocos hombres capaces de hacer lo que tú haces, y sin duda tú eres el que más nos agrada"

"Y el mejor", añadió Leo. "Y hablamos de nuestra mujer y nuestro hijo, diablos. No quiero a nadie que no sea el mejor junto a nosotros"

"Supongo que eso significa que aceptáis mis condiciones", sonrió Tadeo. "Y mejor así, porque el único hombre aparte de mi que está a la altura de este trabajo, tampoco aceptaría otra forma de hacer las cosas. Los dos sabéis a quien me refiero, naturalmente. Y creedme, si lo preferís a él, no me sentiré ofendido. Es más, yo mismo lo buscaré y le pediré su ayuda"

"¿Harías eso?", preguntó Lyosha con genuino asombro, y un profundo agradecimiento en su voz.

"Naturalmente", replicó Tadeo, con una mueca amarga. "Esto está muy por encima de absurdas rencillas personales. Si vuestro hijo ha conseguido poner de acuerdo a todos los nuestros, ¿por qué no debería yo hacer ese pequeño sacrificio?"

"No es necesario", intervino Leo. "Eres mejor que él, y lo sabes. No tenemos intención de causarte dolor solicitándote ese esfuerzo. En lo que a mi hermano y a mí respecta, eres la mejor elección posible"

"Muy bien", contestó Tadeo, con una sonrisa radiante. "Pero quiero que sepáis que si la situación me desborda, cosa que francamente me permito dudar, estoy dispuesto a solicitar su consejo o incluso su ayuda. Sé que lo que os pido es difícil, y espero que esto valga para demostraros que no sois los únicos dispuestos a hacer sacrificios"

"Y no sabes cuanto te agradecemos aunque sólo sea la intención. Pero olvidémoslo por ahora. Si la situación llega a ese punto, volveremos a discutirlo. Por el momento, sólo estamos tomando precauciones. Con suerte, quizá ni lleguemos a necesitar tu intervención directa, y sea suficiente con tus consejos", respondió Lyosha.

Me pregunté a quién se estaban refiriendo. La amargura de la voz de Tadeo parece tan auténtica a pesar de lo mucho que se esfuerza en disimularla, que no me cabe duda de que esta conversación es realmente difícil para él. Tomé nota mentalmente para interrogarlos más adelante sobre este particular. Hasta yo soy capaz de imaginar que no querrán responder a mis preguntas delante de Tadeo. Lyosha me dirigió una sonrisa aprobadora, demostrando que a pesar de lo concentrado que está en la conversación, su mente siempre sigue atenta a mis procesos mentales, tal y como hace tiempo me prometió que haría. Puede no estar a mi lado, pero siempre está conmigo.

"De acuerdo entonces. No obstante, sabed que si debo tomar alguna decisión, no cometeré la descortesía de no comentarla antes con vosotros, a no ser que el tiempo apremie"

"Nuevamente, te lo agradecemos", sonrió Leo.

"Oh, no me lo agradezcas. Esa es una actitud que tomaré en mi propio interés. Ya he dicho que os conozco, y por muy firmes que sean vuestras promesas, no tengo el menor deseo de enfrentarme a vuestro genio", rió Tadeo.

"¿Qué quieres hacer primero?", preguntó Lyosha, siempre dispuesto a tener los planes preparados antes de que la situación los requiera.

"Un momento, Alyosha, hay algo más que me gustaría aclarar". Lyosha hizo un gesto con su mano, invitándole a continuar. Tadeo asintió. "Como imaginareis, deberé pasar mucho tiempo con Nadya, protegiéndola y enseñándola. Y creo que este es un buen momento para recordaros que soy un hombre honorable"

"Una aclaración innecesaria, amigo. He tenido sobradas pruebas de ello, y de seguro mi hermano también. Aunque entiendo tus recelos. Mi hermano siempre ha sido un celoso patológico", se burló Leo.

"En cambio, mi hermano es tan frío, que podría arrancarte la cabeza sólo por lo que imagina que yo he visto en tu mente, sin necesidad de más pruebas", sonrió Lyosha.

"No me gusta dejarte solo. Podrías hacerte daño", replicó Leo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Dejadlo ya. Los dos sois igualmente celosos", protesté.

"Tadeo, quizá deberías hacer esa aclaración ante Nadya. También pasarás mucho tiempo con nosotros y ella no te conoce tan bien como mi hermano y yo. Y créeme si te digo que sin duda es la más posesiva de los tres", sugirió Lyosha, dedicándome una beatífica sonrisa, mientras Leo rompía a reír.

"Bueno, todos sabemos cómo se podría solucionar esta situación de manera satisfactoria para los cuatro implicados", ofreció Tadeo con la más maliciosa de sus sonrisas. "Pero como Leo señaló tan acertadamente, ahora no es momento de pensar en el placer, sino de concretar los planes"

"Pero volverás sobre el tema más adelante", rió Leo.

"Es probable. Es un tema que me entusiasma", asintió Tadeo con la misma expresión maliciosa, que pronto mudó para convertirse en un talante profesional y aleccionador. "Vuestros hombres tienen que estar preparados. Organizaré la vigilancia después de hablar con ellos y darles unas cuantas instrucciones básicas. Podéis ocuparos vosotros mismos de dividir los grupos. Quiero dirigirme primero a quienes ya tengan resistencia probada a la magia. Después con aquellos que ya puedan enfrentarse a ella con un esfuerzo decidido de voluntad, y por último con los más jóvenes. Y no sólo hablaré con los guerreros. También quiero aleccionar a las mujeres. Sé como actúan los brujos, y no estoy dispuesto a cometer errores de principiante"

"De acuerdo. En cuanto lleguemos, nos pondremos manos a la obra. No será una tarea difícil, conocemos bien a nuestros hombres"

"Yo me encargaré de las mujeres", intervine, deseosa de ayudar. "Trato con ellas más que vosotros"

"Eso sería de gran utilidad, querida. Pero adviérteles que no deben mentir sobre su capacidad. Eso nos traería muchos problemas a todos", me instó Tadeo.

"Tranquilo, amigo. Todos respetan y aman a Nadya. Nadie la engañaría sabiendo que eso puede poner en peligro su seguridad", comentó Lyosha, y podría jurar que crecí un par de centímetros al escuchar el orgullo en su voz, y ver la mirada aprobadora e igualmente orgullosa con la que asentía Leo.

"Si. Eso me han dicho. Su valía como dama de clan cada vez está más en boca de todos. Una circunstancia sorprendente en una mujer tan joven", aprobó Tadeo.

"¿Hablarás con los elfos?", preguntó Leo, mientras yo me esfuerzo por seguir la conversación y dejar de centrar mi atención en mis pensamientos autocomplacientes. Sé que he hecho un buen trabajo este año, y sé que mi familia me aprecia, pero el reconocimiento por parte de otros de mis esfuerzos, es más de lo que había alcanzado a soñar. Y ni yo misma había imaginado cuanto iba a complacerme.

"Hablaré con los elfos, por supuesto", estaba diciendo Tadeo. "En primer lugar porque quiero comprobar nuestras teorías, pero también porque va a resultar muy útil tenerlos de nuestro lado para aleccionar a vuestra familia", terminó con una sonrisa maquiavélica, que hizo que mis compañeros estallaran en carcajadas. Como de costumbre, yo no entendí ni una palabra.

"Esto va a ser divertido", rió Leo.

"_Los elfos pueden ayudar a Tadeo con su magia, querida. Tenderá trampas a nuestra familia para que aprendan a reconocerlas y evitarlas. Y Tadeo puede ser muy imaginativo con sus celadas"_

"_Comprendo"_, murmuré en su mente.

"_Esa no es tu expresión de comprender algo, mi amor"_

"_Lyosha, aún estoy aceptando que la magia existe. Dame un poco de tiempo"_, protesté.

"_Te doy mi palabra de que Leo y yo te explicaremos esto en cuanto tengamos oportunidad, querida. No es tan difícil de aceptar como crees"_, sonrió.

"Y ahora, me gustaría comentar con tus compañeros parte de las ideas que tengo para aleccionar a vuestra familia. Y como esas lecciones te incluyen a ti, querida, espero que no consideres una descortesía que te pida que nos dejes a solas"

Asentí con dignidad, y me puse en pie para dirigirme hacia la estancia posterior para acompañar a mis primos. A pesar de lo mucho que me apetece quedarme en esa estancia, no pienso aparecer ante los ojos de Tadeo como una niñata caprichosa. Ahora que sé que mi valía como dama de clan es apreciada por todos, no pienso desmerecerla comportándome como una criatura recién transformada. Además sería inútil. Si me empeñara en quedarme con ellos, se limitarían a hablar en esos susurros suyos que soy incapaz de descifrar, y estaría igual que al principio, pero con mi reputación por los suelos.

Pasé el resto del viaje riéndome con las anécdotas de Gino, y contemplando complacida la expresión de felicidad de Sue cuando nos referimos al sorprendente final de nuestra conspiración. Yo misma estoy encantada con la conclusión de la historia. No sólo hemos conseguido que Sue deje su soledad, sino que también he logrado engañar a mis compañeros y ganarles la partida por una vez. Me pregunto que habrán perdido en la apuesta. Si es algo de lo que les desagrade deshacerse, esto será aún más divertido. Estaba tomando nota mentalmente para revisar sus pertenencias y poder así burlarme de ellos, cuando Ángelo avisó que tomábamos tierra. En casa de nuevo. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me apetecía compartir la noticia de mi embarazo con mi familia, hasta que supe que en unos minutos estaría con ellos. Escudriñé a través de la ventanilla del avión, y me separé con un jadeo ahogado. Hasta el último miembro de mi familia se apiñaba junto a la pista, esperando recibirnos. El recibimiento va a superar con creces todas mis expectativas, pensé, mientras mi timidez, que ya creía olvidada, volvía a poseerme.


	16. Capítulo 15 ALEKSEI

**Arthe, lo prometido es deuda. Ahora te toca a ti actualizar.**

**Nadie te culpa por ser curiosa. ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que tu curiosidad me ha inspirado otros relatos? Ahí tienes "La muchacha de las sombras" o "Y si hubiera sido él?" Así que, por favor, hermana, sigue siendo curiosa!!!**

**Ah, si. A uno de nuestros vampiros le gustan las motos. ¿Quieres hacer una pequeña apuesta a ver si adivinas cual? Vamos, te doy tres intentos. Si ganas, empezaré a escribir la segunda parte de "La muchacha de las sombras". ¿Qué me ofreces si pierdes?**

**(Por cierto, el personaje inspirado en mí, es Leila… No soy adivina, me lo dijiste tú jajaja)**

**Ahí queda el nuevo episodio. Espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 15. ALEKSEI**

Leo y yo escuchamos con atención las ideas de Tadeo, que resultaron ser totalmente satisfactorias. Algo que sin duda agradecemos. Su petición ha sido del todo razonable, pero no es menos cierto que ni a mi hermano ni a mi nos hace la más mínima gracia recibir órdenes. Si aceptamos, es únicamente porque estamos convencidos de que es el mejor en lo que hace, y que la seguridad de Nadya y del cachorro no puede estar en mejores manos. Pero si sus planes resultan no estar a la altura de lo que esperamos de él, nos costaría aceptar su autoridad. Aún cuando era joven siempre tuve mis problemas para aceptar la autoridad de quien no creía tan válido como yo, y estoy seguro de que a Leo le ocurría exactamente lo mismo. Desde luego, no es necesario decir que esa cualidad no ha mejorado con el paso de los siglos.

El tema es importante, así que permanecí toda nuestra reunión concentrado en sus palabras, manteniendo sólo una pequeña parte de mi mente unida a Nadya, tanteando únicamente su estado de ánimo, más que sus procesos mentales. Si este me hubiera mostrado el más leve rastro de inquietud, podría fácilmente buscar la razón en su cabeza en pocos segundos, pero eso no ocurrió. Debe estar disfrutando con la charla con Sue y Gino, ya que incluso llegó a mis oídos su risa en varias ocasiones. Pero cuando Ángelo informó que tomaríamos tierra de inmediato, me invadió una inexplicable oleada de turbación procedente de la mente de Nadya. Me disponía a buscar la causa cuando Leo rió entre dientes.

"Debe ser la primera maldita manifestación que se da en nuestra especie", sonrió, con sus ojos clavados en la pequeña ventanilla del avión.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada, y comprobé que todos los miembros de nuestra casa se apiñan junto a la pista de aterrizaje, expectantes, aguardando nuestra llegada. Comprendí de inmediato a que se deben las emociones que recibo de Nadya, y no pude evitar sonreír a mi vez al ver que la timidez de Nadya no es tan fácil de vencer ni aún ahora que su proceso de transformación está casi completado.

"Al final vamos a tener que pedir que nos levanten ese maldito altar del que hablabas cuando nos visitó el mensajero de Lázaro", comenté en dirección a Leo.

"Lo he estado considerando, y ya no me parece buena idea", replicó Leo. "Al fin y al cabo, Nadya no me permitiría reinstaurar el derecho de pernada, y esa era la 'piece de resistance' de toda mi teología"

"Dejando al margen que si tal cosa ocurriera sería el primero en ponerme a la cola para satisfacer esa divina demanda, deberíais considerar que quizá el altar deberíamos construirlo para vuestra compañera"

"Es posible. Pero, ¿de quién es la semilla que lleva dentro, amigo? De todos los vampiros de la tierra, sólo nosotros hemos conseguido que la nuestra dé fruto"

La risa murió en mi garganta al comprender la realidad de esa declaración. Leo percibió de inmediato el cambio en mi ánimo, y me dirigió una mirada preocupada e inquisitiva. Le hice una pequeña señal, instándole a esperar mis explicaciones. No se trata de algo urgente, y no es mi deseo compartir con Tadeo la raíz de mi incomodidad. Leo asintió de inmediato, y volvió a concentrarse con una sonrisa en la escena que nuestra familia interpreta ante sus ojos. Así es mi hermano, pensé, observándolo con afecto. Presiente que no hay nada en mi que pueda suponer un peligro o una urgencia, y no va a renunciar a la diversión porque yo me esté devanando los sesos. Su buen humor sobreviviría al maldito Armagedon.

En cuanto aterrizamos y el avión se detuvo por completo, Nadya se reunió con nosotros como si sus pies pesaran como el plomo. Tadeo abrió la compuerta, y se retiró para cedernos el paso.

"Adelante, sus divinidades. Vuestros acólitos os esperan para rendiros pleitesía", se burló.

"Gracias, vasallo", rió Leo. "Tendremos en cuenta esta muestra de respeto si finalmente dictamos nuestros mandamientos. Consideraremos la posibilidad de que seas el primero en pasar por el ritual de iniciación"

"Mi dios no sólo es justo, también infinitamente generoso", replicó Tadeo con una reverencia burlona.

"No lo sabes tú bien", murmuré, disimulando mi creciente preocupación con una risa sarcástica, mientras salía por la puerta.

Leo tomó a Nadya del brazo, y la empujó con suavidad tras de mí. Hasta el instante en que ella atravesó la puerta, los rostros de mi familia mostraban una educada curiosidad. Pero cuando Nadya apareció ante sus ojos, y a medida que sus ojos comprobaban por si mismos la noticia, un murmullo se fue extendiendo entre ellos, cada vez más alto y asombrado, mientras Nadya casi parecía encogerse ante su escrutinio.

"Orgullo, mi dama", escuché murmurar a Tadeo a mis espaldas. "No lo olvides"

Me volví para mirar a Nadya, y comprobé satisfecho que parecía haber crecido un par de centímetros. En su rostro apareció la sonrisa que sólo dedica a su familia y a sus amigos más queridos, y la sentí dispuesta y preparada para recibir las muestras de afecto de nuestro clan. Le tendí una mano galantemente como ayuda innecesaria para descender las escaleras, y ella la tomó con delicada dignidad, deslizándose junto a nosotros con una actitud que habría envidiado cualquier reina.

Cuando nuestros pies tocaron tierra por fin, transcurrieron unos segundos en los que no ocurrió nada. Los murmullos cesaron casi con brusquedad, y un asombrado silencio se extendió entre los hombres y mujeres apiñados junto a la pista. Como obedeciendo a una señal silenciosa, la marea de cuerpos se separó en dos, mostrando el imponente corpachón de Árvidas. Sin dudar ni un segundo más, nuestro primo y hombre de confianza, recorrió la distancia que le separaba de nosotros en tres grandes zancadas. Al llegar frente a nosotros, titubeó sólo un momento, y finalmente se abalanzó sobre Leo y sobre mi estrechándonos en un fuerte abrazo, al que correspondimos sin dudarlo. Si necesitara respirar, me habría ahogado sin duda alguna. Finalmente, se separó de nosotros con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro, y nos miró a los ojos en muda demanda. Asentimos, y él se volvió hacia Nadya, casi con timidez. Nuestra compañera le tendió los brazos, sonriente y él la tomó entre los suyos con una delicadeza sorprendente en un hombre de su tamaño. Tras un breve instante se separó de ella, y la miró con dulzura. Sus ojos se clavaron en el abultado vientre de Nadya, y de su boca surgió un susurro casi inaudible.

"¿Puedo...?", preguntó.

Nadya asintió, aún sonriente, y Árvidas posó sus manos en su vientre con actitud casi reverencial, mientras yo sentía un nudo en mi garganta, y comprendía que este sería un momento en el que un mortal rompería a llorar. El rostro de nuestro primo pasó de la timidez al asombro, y de éste a una sonrisa salvaje, mientras Nadya lo observaba con una sonrisa serena. Finalmente, se alzó con brusquedad, y se volvió hacia los miembros de nuestra familia, y los visitantes que contemplan la escena en un expectante silencio.

"Vamos a ser tíos", gritó entre alegres risotadas.

En ese instante, los invisibles diques de contención que parecían sostener a nuestra familia, se rompieron sin remedio. Los hombres y mujeres gritaron y rugieron alegremente, como si Árvidas hubiera anunciado el final victorioso de una larga batalla, abrazándose entre ellos, dando palmas y riendo. Dos segundos más tarde, la marea de cuerpos nos envolvía, mientras todos pugnaban por felicitarnos, abrazarnos y ser los primeros en conseguir posar sus manos sobre Nadya, queriendo comprobar por si mismos el milagro que crecía en su interior. No sé cuantas manos estrechamos, cuantos cuerpos abrazamos y cuantas frases corteses e ingeniosas escaparon de nuestros labios hasta que finalmente, el vozarrón atronador de Árvidas resonó en la multitud. Como un solo hombre, todos los presentes se separaron y nos rodearon, dejando a nuestro primo espacio para hablar.

"Cuando me disteis la noticia", comenzó en dirección a Ángelo y Glauco, "pensé que era la broma más estúpida que alguien podía gastar. Si el mismísimo Lisías no se hubiera puesto al teléfono para confirmarlo, os habría arrancado la cabeza a ambos al volver"

"Tú falta de confianza resulta gratificante, primo", sonrió Ángelo con sarcasmo.

"Casi tanto como tu enloquecido sentido del humor", replicó Árvidas. "Pero no es aquí donde pretendía llegar. No creáis que hemos permanecido de brazos cruzados estos dos días. Entre todos hemos pensado como podíamos felicitaros adecuadamente por la noticia, hasta que alguien tuvo la idea perfecta. Pero es mejor que ellos mismos os lo cuenten. ¿Dónde están Maelock y Jeremiah?", preguntó.

Leo y yo cruzamos una mirada aprobadora, mientras tomaba nota mentalmente para felicitar a Árvidas más adelante por su actitud. Un buen jefe sabe reconocer el mérito de sus subordinados, y aunque sería comprensible que en un momento como este quisiera acaparar todos los parabienes, Árvidas no ha dudado ni un instante en ceder el protagonismo a quienes corresponde por derecho propio, demostrando lo que mi hermano y yo ya sabemos desde hace mucho. No nos equivocamos al elegirlo, al darle el rango más elevado al que un hombre puede esperar en una familia por debajo de los cabezas de clan.

El grupo se separó una vez más para mostrar al inmenso Maelock y a su pequeño amigo Jeremiah. Ambos hombres compartían una actitud tímida, aunque de discreto orgullo, como si se hubieran visto sorprendidos por el rasgo de generosidad de Árvidas. Parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a atreverse a hablar el primero, cuando la impaciencia de Leo entró en acción una vez más.

"¿Tendré que arrancaros la historia a golpes?", espetó sonriente. "Hablad de una vez, o empezaré a romperlo todo a mi alrededor"

"_Y viniendo de él, no puedo decir que sea una frase hecha"_, sonrió Nadya en mi mente.

Me volví para devolverle la sonrisa, y al verla de la mano de Cora, comprendí que no sólo el recibimiento de su familia ha contribuido a su felicidad. Aunque la sorpresa que nuestra familia ha preparado no resulte estar a la altura de la expectación de sus rostros, no tendrá ninguna importancia para mi compañera. Recuperar el afecto de su joven prima ha sido el mejor regalo que nadie podría hacerle.

Maelock y Jeremiah se miraron entre ellos, y después de un breve instante de vacilación, el enorme irlandés comenzó a hablar con una timidez sorprendente en un lenguaraz como él.

"No ha sido nada", murmuró con modestia. "Jeremiah y yo recordamos la primera encomienda que Nadezhda nos hizo al entrar en esta familia, y pensamos que algo similar sería adecuado en este momento. Pero todos han ayudado"

"Quizá sería mejor que lo vierais con vuestros propios ojos, o no terminaremos jamás", rió Árvidas. "Vamos, abrid la marcha", instó a los dos jóvenes.

Nos guiaron hasta el interior de la mansión, escaleras arriba y a la derecha, hacia el lugar donde se encuentran nuestras habitaciones privadas, mientras yo me esforzaba por no arruinar la sorpresa rebuscando en las mentes de mis primos. Pero antes de que pudiera fijar mi vista, los sorprendentes ojos de mi hermano vieron lo que querían mostrarnos, y para variar, no supo tener la boca cerrada.

"¡Una habitación!", exclamó. "¡Habéis levantado otra habitación!"

"Y la habéis dejado lista en dos días. ¡Qué trabajo tan veloz!", aprobé yo.

"¿Cómo demonios lo habéis sabido?", exclamó Árvidas. "Decidimos subir el alzado para no estropear el ventanal, es imposible ver esa habitación desde el pasillo. Y como está en la parte posterior, tampoco pudisteis verla en el exterior"

"Hay un poco de yeso en el pasillo, y un par de astillas junto a la ventana. Y la puerta ha sido levantada de sus goznes y vuelta a colocar, hay marcas en la madera. Sin duda no os cabrían los materiales sin sacarla", respondió Leo con un punto de autocomplacencia.

"Además, huele a pintura y a madera recién barnizada", añadí yo, sonriente. "Y oigo el crujido de las cañerías nuevas"

"Este es un buen ejemplo de lo que diferencia a un buen guerrero de uno mediocre", rió Árvidas, siempre dispuesto a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para aleccionar a nuestros jóvenes primos. "Están en casa, a salvo y relajados, y aún así, sus bien entrenados sentidos les informan de cualquier cambio por insignificante que sea. Algún día quizá alguno de vosotros pueda hacer lo mismo"

"Dales un respiro, primo", reí. "Al fin y al cabo, hemos arruinado la sorpresa"

"Tonterías. No habéis visto nada. Vamos, Nadya, entra y mira lo que tu familia ha hecho para el cachorro", la instó.

Intentando mantener una apariencia de dignidad, Nadya contuvo la impaciencia que la forzaba a correr al interior de la habitación. Se detuvo delante de la puerta, esperando como de costumbre a que uno de nosotros le franqueara el paso. Leo se adelantó, empujando la puerta hacia el interior, y ella se deslizó al centro de la habitación. Frunció el ceño un instante, pero pronto vio lo que nuestros ojos habían captado al momento. Un pequeño saliente en el techo y una repujada barra de hierro apoyada junto a las cortinas. Sonrió, complacida con su descubrimiento, y caminó hacia la barra. La tomó en sus manos, y la observó con asombro.

"Es muy bonita", susurró, contemplando su intrincado diseño de hojas y soles. "¿Quién la ha hecho?"

"Se la encargamos a Lázaro. Vendrá mañana a visitaros. Hoy todos han preferido dejar a la familia recibiros en privado", explicó Árvidas. "Me alegro que te guste, puso mucho empeño en forjarla"

"Lo llamaré esta misma noche y le agradeceré su regalo", sonrió Nadya.

"Vas a tener que hacer muchas llamadas, Nadya", rió Árvidas. "Pero sube. No adelantemos acontecimientos"

Nadya usó la barra en el saliente del techo, y una escalera plegable descendió bruscamente revelando el hueco por el que se accedía al piso superior. No pude por menos que apreciar el ingenioso diseño. Las reducidas dimensiones del salón a través del cual se accede a nuestras estancias, no permitían una escalera en condiciones, y el hueco abierto nos hubiera restado privacidad. Además, la hendidura del techo está astutamente colocada, y sólo uno de los nuestros, con nuestra extraordinaria visión puede percibirla a menos que ya sepa que está ahí. De ser necesario, será un excelente refugio para Nadya y el cachorro ante cualquier ser con los sentidos menos afinados que los de un vampiro. Aunque, para ser sinceros, dudo mucho que nadie consiga llegar tan lejos. Mi familia acabará con cualquier intruso mucho antes de que consiga siquiera llegar a la puerta de la mansión. Creer que puede acercarse a nuestras estancias privadas, roza lo surrealista.

Mientras ascendía la escalerilla, seguido por mi hermano, escuché la alegre risa de mi compañera, palmoteando encantada ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Me asomé lleno de curiosidad, y una vez más tomé nota mentalmente para felicitar a todos por su trabajo. En especial a Maelock y Jeremiah, los promotores de la idea. La estancia seguía al pie de la letra el estilo marcado por Nadya en el resto de las habitaciones. Grandes ventanales, paredes en tonos alegres y luminosos, y suelo de hermosa madera. Incluso han colocado una chimenea idéntica a la que nosotros disponemos en el piso inferior. Las dimensiones son más que generosas. No habrá problema ninguno para amueblarla y decorarla, y aún así, quedará espacio para moverse con comodidad. Aunque ahora aparece vacía ante nuestros ojos, salvo por la maraña de paquetes grandes y pequeños desperdigados por cada rincón.

"Son los regalos que han enviado otros clanes", sonrió Árvidas, siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada. "Desde que se conoció la noticia, no han cesado de llegar mensajeros ni un solo segundo. Y por supuesto, todos esperan poder ver a Nadya, antes o después"

"Tendré que organizar algo", murmuró Nadya, aturdida. "O me llevará una eternidad agradecerle a todo el mundo sus presentes"

"Las cartas de agradecimiento están listas, Nadya. Sólo tienes que firmarlas", sonrió Árvidas. "Cora y Silvana se han encargado de todo"

"Agradéceselo sobre todo a Cora. Ella ha hecho casi todo el trabajo, yo me limité a ayudarla", sonrió Silvana. "Nadie parecía saber que regalar por una ocasión tan extraordinaria, y ella ha aconsejado a todas y cada una de las familias sobre lo que al parecer va a necesitar el cachorro. Creo que es la única que puede recordar algo así"

"Y por supuesto, ha sido idea tuya, ¿no es así, primo?", sonrió Leo, susurrando velozmente, sospechando que tras la sorpresa y la intención de agasajar a Nadya se esconde un eficiente cumplimiento de nuestras órdenes directas. Una sospecha que se vio confirmada con la sonriente explicación de nuestro primo.

"Ángelo me indicó que habíais dado órdenes de que Nadya no debía hacer esfuerzos innecesarios, así que intenté tenerlo todo listo para cuando llegarais. Pero debo decir que fue una orden fácil de cumplir. Todos están más que dispuestos a cooperar"

"Un trabajo estupendo. Nunca dudamos que dejábamos la casa en las mejores manos posibles, pero has superado con creces nuestras expectativas, primo", lo alabé.

Él recibió mi halago con un sereno asentimiento, agradeciendo mis palabras sin aspavientos, pero sin duda orgulloso de mi reconocimiento a su trabajo. Leo sonrió abiertamente, apreciando tanto su labor como su actitud. Ambos hemos hablado en numerosas ocasiones de nuestro primo, valorando su buen hacer y su discreta y callada eficacia. A Árvidas le falta ambición, pero le sobra eficiencia, y sus muestras de inteligencia y respeto hacen de él un hombre en quien confiar más allá de cualquier duda.

"Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría comentaros. Y quizá sería un buen momento, ahora que Nadya está entretenida abriendo los regalos", sonrió.

Sin duda tiene razón. Si hay un momento oportuno para trazar planes con la seguridad de que Nadya no intentará interferir en ellos, sin duda es este. La informé de nuestras intenciones mientras ella giraba en las manos un pequeño paquete que contenía algo tallado en madera, como me informó mi olfato. Ella se limitó a desearnos un buen día con una sonrisa distraída, volviendo enseguida a centrar su atención a las explicaciones de Cora y Silvana y a los regalos que se amontonaban junto a ella.

"Si conozco a las mujeres, y me consta que así es, esa actividad le ocupará toda la noche y parte del día", rió Leo, abriendo la marcha hacia el salón.

"Mejor, hermano. Hay mucho de que hablar"

"Espero que esa conversación incluya una explicación acerca del elfo que lleva tres días dando vueltas por nuestros terrenos", masculló Árvidas. "Cuando salí a buscarlo, se limitó a decirme que sólo hablaría con vosotros"

"¿Te tomó por sorpresa, primo?", reí a carcajadas, comprendiendo el súbito mal humor de Árvidas.

"Malditos elfos", gruñó, confirmando mis sospechas. "Apareció tras de mí tan de improviso que casi le rebano la cabeza. Y en lugar de disculparse, criticó mis modales, ¿os lo podéis creer?", preguntó.

"¿Y te extrañas? El orejotas tenía toda la maldita razón. Tus modales nunca han sido gran cosa, primo", sonó la voz burlona de Ángelo tras la puerta cerrada del salón.

"De ser así, tendrías un problema. No me importaría darte una paliza delante de nuestros invitados. Por suerte para ti, no soy tan descortés", replicó, abriendo la puerta y apartándose a un lado para franquearnos el paso.

"Oh, por favor, no te reprimas. Este joven es miembro de tu familia, y verá muchas escenas de esa naturaleza en lo sucesivo. Y en lo que a mi respecta, me resultará divertido comprobar si mi hermano sigue pudiendo defender con sus brazos los arrebatos de su lengua", comentó Tadeo en tono ligero.

Leo y yo tomamos asiento en nuestros sillones favoritos, situados en el mejor lugar del gran salón, a cada lado de la gran chimenea, en cuyo interior siempre arde un agradable fuego. Nuestra vida está llena de infinitos detalles protocolarios, miles de pequeñas reglas que cada familia adapta a sus necesidades, y al carácter de sus jefes de clan. Algunos insisten en mantener cada pequeño privilegio, cada norma por nimia que sea, pensando que con una disciplina férrea es más sencillo asegurarse la obediencia. Otros, como mi hermano y yo, renunciamos a muchas de ellas, en parte por cortesía, pero también por nuestra forma de entender el mando. Ambos estamos lo suficientemente seguros de nosotros mismos como para permitirnos el lujo de hacer concesiones, sabiendo que aún así nadie se atreverá a disputarnos el liderazgo. Los hombres se sienten felices con las pequeñas disgresiones que consentimos, y están más dispuestos a responder de inmediato a cualquier orden que Leo y yo consideremos inapelable. No soy tan poco introspectivo como para no comprender que mi forma de mandar es sin duda un reflejo de mi forma de obedecer. Mi relación con la autoridad siempre ha sido problemática, y reconozco que me resulta más fácil acatar una orden cuando ésta se disfraza de sugerencia. Además aunque, como todos los antiguos, hay ocasiones en las que me empeño en hacer de la cortesía un arte, estoy convencido que ésta se puede mantener igualmente con una actitud más familiar. Y así me aseguro no sólo la lealtad, sino también el afecto de mis primos. Ni que decir tiene que con mi hermano a mi lado, sería imposible hacerlo de otro modo. Leo siempre está dispuesto a bromear y saltarse las reglas, y le divierte ver como los demás hacen lo mismo. Admite un trato de igualdad en esas cuestiones con cualquiera de los miembros de nuestra familia, porque también sabe que cuando llega el momento de ponerse firme, de dar una orden que debe ser cumplida a toda costa, nadie se atreverá a llevarle la contraria.

Como ejemplos puedo decir que ambos esperamos ante las puertas una invitación que nos permita entrar, porque aunque sabemos que nadie se atreverá a dejarnos fuera, todos se sienten agradecidos con esa evitable muestra de cortesía. Tampoco exigimos que nuestros primos se dirijan a nosotros por nuestro nombre completo, dejando únicamente los diminutivos para nuestra familia cercana o los otros cabezas de clan. ¿Qué es un nombre al fin y al cabo? Esa familiaridad agrada a todos, y no merma en absoluto la obediencia. Nos encargamos personalmente de muchas tareas diarias, sobre todo de aquellas que tienen que ver con la compra de suministros. En parte porque a los hombres les viene bien disponer de tiempo libre, pero también porque así no tenemos que renunciar a la diversión que produce tratar con mortales. Y entramos en apuestas y chanzas, porque nuestro carácter nos obliga a ello, y aún así, cualquiera de nuestros hombres sabe perfectamente cuando ha llegado el momento de dejar las bromas y trabajar en serio.

Pero, dejando al margen las cuestiones de obediencia y disciplina, siempre hay un par de privilegios a los que no estás dispuesto a renunciar. Y uno de ellos es el que nos permite situarnos en los mejores sillones, los que dominan toda la estancia, y están instalados junto al gratificante calor de fuego. Nadie ocupa esos sillones ni aunque nosotros estemos fuera de la casa durante semanas. Y son tan cómodos y confortables, que jamás permitiré que nadie lo haga.

Así que me acomodé con un gruñido de satisfacción en el sillón que había elegido como favorito desde el primer día que pusimos los pies en la casa, y mi hermano hizo lo mismo con el que está situado junto a él, mientras contemplaba con diversión la actitud alucinada de Árvidas, que pasaba su vista de Gino a Tadeo, y de éste a Ángelo, para volver hacia nosotros demandando una explicación que ya se está retrasando demasiado.

"Cierra la boca, Árvidas", rió Leo, mientras se descalzaba velozmente, colocando sus pies junto al calor de las brasas. "Comprendo que estés sorprendido, pero se te ve ridículo"

"No se os puede dejar solos ni un segundo", replicó el aludido, tomando asiento a mi derecha, entre Glauco y Gino. "Os marcháis unos días y volvéis con un recién transformado y un cazador de brujos que proclama ser el hermano de mi primo"

Los ojos de Tadeo se estrecharon en una línea astuta, mientras observaba a Árvidas con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo sabes tú que soy un cazador de brujos?", preguntó.

Árvidas dejó escapar una carcajada divertida.

"¿Un bebedor de humanos que viste como una estrella de rock, grande como una montaña y guapo como una hembra?", rió. "Qué me aspen si no eres Tadeo. Nunca hemos coincidido personalmente, pero has tenido muchos tratos con mi antiguo clan. Lisías aprecia tu pericia, y habla a menudo de ti. Aunque nunca me dijo que fueras hermano de.... esto", terminó, señalando a Ángelo con la actitud despreciativa con la que solía provocarlo habitualmente. Mis dos primos han trabado una firme amistad en este tiempo, pero las pullas entre ellos son tan inevitables como las que nos enfrentan a Leo y a mí de continuo.

"Yo mismo me pregunto cada uno de los días de mi existencia como tan absurda circunstancia ha sido posible", sonrió Tadeo, disimulando con una sonrisa ligera el orgullo que le produce verse reconocido. "No obstante, las explicaciones van a tener que esperar. Antes me gustaría saber si has visto algo fuera de lo corriente en estos días"

"¿Aparte del orejotas que no deja de apestar todo el bosque con olor a flores?", masculló Árvidas. "No. No creo que haya sucedido nada extraordinario"

"¿Ninguna pelea fuera de lo corriente? ¿Ninguna desobediencia más grave que las pequeñas trasgresiones diarias? ¿Nada, por insignificante que te parezca?", insistió Tadeo.

Árvidas se volvió hacia nosotros, con gesto dubitativo. No tiene muy claro aún cual es el papel de Tadeo en esta historia, y no quiere cometer un error. Prefiere confirmar antes que su interrogatorio es plenamente aceptado por nosotros.

"Adelante, Árvidas", lo serenó Leo. "En seguida te lo explicaremos todo, pero ahora contesta a las preguntas de Tadeo. Es importante, créeme"

Árvidas lo meditó un instante, percibiendo la ligera inquietud en el tono de mi hermano, y comprendiendo la necesidad de una respuesta adecuada, aunque aún no supiera el motivo de esa necesidad.

"No", concluyó al fin, tras unos interminables segundos. "Ha habido peleas, claro, como de costumbre. Pero nada que no se viera venir desde hace días, y que no estuviéramos preparados para detener. Y en cuanto a la desobediencia, jamás hemos tenido problemas con eso, y que mis primos no estuvieran, no ha marcado una diferencia. Nadie les discute la autoridad a Leo y Lyosha, estén o no presentes"

La sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción de mi hermano, sólo puede ser un reflejo idéntico de la que probablemente muestra mi rostro en este instante, y se vio aumentada si eso es posible, con la aprobadora mirada de Tadeo. No es fácil mantener la disciplina en una casa, y menos entre seres orgullosos y testarudos como los nuestros, y nada nos satisface más que saber que nuestra forma de gobierno es eficaz incluso en nuestra ausencia. Confirma que no nos hemos equivocado eligiendo el modo de dirigir a nuestros primos, y que la mano izquierda y el buen hacer, y nuestra más que probada valía, han hecho mucho más por la disciplina que la mano de hierro limitadora y obstinada con la que tradicionalmente se dirige a los clanes.

"Bien. Eso es bueno. Tanto que no haya sucedido nada, como que vuestros hombres acaten las ordenes sin rechistar. Nunca lo dude, por supuesto. Pero es un placer ver que sois tan buenos en vuestro trabajo como siempre he sospechado que seríais", aprobó Tadeo.

"Y ahora, ¿sería mucha molestia explicarme a que vienen esas preguntas? No es que me moleste responder, pero veo un problema escondido en ellas, y me gustaría estar preparado", intervino Árvidas cortésmente.

Con unas cuantas y apresuradas explicaciones, pusimos al día a Árvidas de las visiones de Tadeo, y del motivo de su presencia en nuestra casa. Árvidas frunció el ceño con preocupación.

"No me gusta nada esta situación. Hay demasiados jóvenes entre los nuestros. Son pocos los que ya resisten la magia sin dificultad, y gran parte de los demás aún tienen que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para oponerse a ella"

"Es por eso que estoy aquí, Árvidas", intervino Tadeo. "Trabajaré duro con vuestra familia, y pronto estarán preparados para cualquier cosa que se nos presente"

"Las órdenes de Tadeo en todo lo que se refiera a su tarea, deben cumplirse como si vinieran de nosotros en persona. No queremos dudas, ni interminables preguntas a la cadena de mando. Si Tadeo da una indicación, ésta debe cumplirse de inmediato", instó Leo. "Nosotros hablaremos con todos en su momento, pero vosotros tres, como nuestros hombres de confianza, debéis aseguraros de que se cumple esta indicación al pie de la letra. La seguridad de Nadya y del cachorro depende de la eficacia con la que podáis responder de ahora en adelante a esta orden"

"No habrá ningún problema", intervino Glauco. "Nadie discute una orden en esta familia, y menos si se refiere al bienestar de Nadya"

"Y supongo que el elfo también está aquí por ese motivo, ¿no es así?", preguntó Árvidas.

"Esa es una historia aún más larga", murmuré yo. "Pero antes, hay algo más que debemos resolver", añadí, clavando mis ojos en Gino, que sorprendentemente para una criatura tan volátil como él permanecía en un respetuoso silencio, al margen de la conversación.

Mi hermano captó mi mirada de inmediato, y se dirigió a la puerta con una media sonrisa, satisfecho con la actitud de su pupilo. Asomó la cabeza, y solicitó en un susurro la presencia de cualquiera de nuestros primos. Como si quisieran confirmar todo lo que aquí se ha dicho de la obediencia, en menos de dos segundos, casi antes de que Leo pudiera cerrar la puerta, Lucas y John se detenían junto a ella. Leo los invitó a entrar, y les presentó a Gino, indicándoles que le mostraran la casa, y hablaran con las mujeres para buscarle un alojamiento adecuado. Tanteé la mente de mis jóvenes primos para asegurarme de que habían captado correctamente la sutil orden de mi hermano. Aunque sus instintos no parecen muy ávidos, Gino debe estar en constante vigilancia, para asegurarnos de que no cometerá un error garrafal mientras todavía no puede controlar su sed, y no comprende aún la forma de vida que una familia desarrolla. Es posible que deban turnarse a menudo para acompañarle a cazar, o vigilarle cuando no pueda reprimir el deseo de ver a los mortales. Si Leo aún fuera un nómada, tendría que ocuparse personalmente de esas tareas, pero ahora, convertido conmigo en cabeza de clan, puede dejar las necesidades rutinarias en manos de nuestros primos, e intervenir sólo en las facetas más relevantes de su educación. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que Gino nunca será un guerrero, y eso Leo lo sabía perfectamente cuando lo transformó, son pocas las enseñanzas que va a recibir de él. Deberá dedicarle tiempo y comprensión, y ayudarle y apoyarle en su proceso de transformación, pero no necesitará enseñarle a luchar y a mantener sus sentidos alerta como lo haría con un hombre más afecto a la batalla. Lo que no significa que la tarea que le queda por delante vaya a ser sencilla, ni mucho menos. A lo largo de mi vida he transformado a hombres y mujeres, y aunque a estas últimas nunca les he enseñado a luchar más de lo imprescindible, jamás he pensado que es más fácil educarlas. Y Nadya es buena prueba de ello.

Cuando Gino salió de la habitación, escoltado por nuestros primos, Árvidas le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a Leo, a la que este respondió con una risa maliciosa.

"Si, bien. Nunca será un guerrero. Pero te aseguro que proporcionará más diversión a esta familia de la que jamás has soñado", sonrió.

"Puedo dar fe de ello", intervino Tadeo con idéntica malicia.

"Ya hemos hablado de eso, Tadeo", rió Leo. "Empiezo a considerar que al no poder tenerme te dedicas a seducir a todo lo que yo creo como pobre sustituto de tus apetitos"

"Es posible. Pero dudo que si algún día respondes a mis demandas, deje por ello de seducir a tus pupilos. Soy una criatura sedienta", replicó Tadeo, sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

"Y hablando de sed", intervine yo, interrumpiendo el previsible rumbo de la conversación. "¿Cómo está Cora, primo?"

"Estupendamente, Lyosha. Todo este asunto la ha tenido tan entretenida, que ha olvidado hasta su sed", sonrió Árvidas, a todas luces encantado con la alegría de su compañera. "La noticia ha enloquecido a todo el mundo, pero Cora está más entusiasmada que nadie. Ha hecho un trabajo magnífico, cualquiera puede decíroslo. Se ha encargado hasta del último detalle, como Nadya podrá comprobar. Supongo que se debe a que es la única que aún puede recordar lo que un cachorro necesita, pero eso no le quita mérito a lo bien que se ha defendido aconsejando a los clanes, y dando instrucciones a todo el mundo. Incluso me pidió que la llevara a la ciudad a comprar un par de artículos, y estuvo tan ensimismada eligiéndolos que ni reparó en los mortales que se movían a su alrededor"

"¿La joven pelirroja es tu compañera?", preguntó Tadeo con repentino interés.

"Si, así es", sonrió Árvidas. "Pero si estás pensando en tu sed, yo abandonaría la idea de momento. Cora es una criatura bastante particular, y no sólo por su juventud"

"Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, no pensaba en eso", rió Tadeo.

Árvidas lo contempló unos instantes, esperando más explicaciones, pero Tadeo no parecía dispuesto a añadir nada más. Mi primo prefirió dejarlo correr, y yo debí hacer lo mismo, pero su tono cargado de misterio y su actitud cautelosa, despertaron mi curiosidad hasta un punto difícil de controlar. Intrigado, y saltándome alegremente todas las normas de cortesía, rebusqué en su mente con cuidado, intentando que no se percatara de mi escrutinio. Lo que vi en ella, me dejó tan estupefacto, que me costó disimular mi sorpresa. Afortunadamente, ni el propio Tadeo se dio cuenta de mi intromisión, ni mis primos vieron como disimulaba con rapidez la expresión de mi rostro. Sin embargo, a Leo no le pasó desapercibida la fugaz alteración de mi ánimo. Mi hermano es mucho más observador que la mayoría de la gente que conozco, y mucho más en todo lo que se refiere a Nadya y a mí. Me miró con disimulo, enarcando una ceja como muda pregunta, y yo asentí discretamente con un parpadeo. Sonrió ligeramente, torciendo apenas la comisura de sus labios, sabiendo que le informaría de los resultados de mi descortés intromisión en cuanto estuviéramos a solas. Sabe que no tengo secretos para él, y sin duda lo que he visto en Tadeo es algo que ambos debemos compartir.

"Y ahora que estamos solos, ¿vais a decirme finalmente que papel tienen los elfos en esta historia? No puede ser sólo por Nadya, o no habrías hecho salir a Gino de la habitación"

"Como ya has imaginado, tuvimos que tratar con ellos cuando Lisías no pudo darnos una explicación a los cambios de Nadya", empecé. "Y al parecer, nuestra visita fue muy oportuna. Ellos mismos nos estaban buscando"

"Estamos otra vez ante las señales del fin del mundo", intervino Leo.

"¿Otra vez?", masculló Árvidas. "Es la segunda vez desde que me transformaron. Pero por lo que Lisías dice, los elfos son muy alarmistas. El mundo nunca llega a terminarse por mucho que ellos se espanten"

"Es la segunda vez que tu lo vives y la cuarta que lo vemos Lyosha, Tadeo y yo", sonrió. "Y tienes razón. Nunca es tan grave como ellos lo presentan. Sin embargo, esta vez parece un poco más serio. Los sellos que contienen a los elementales están a punto de quebrarse".

"Creí que eran permanentes", intervino Ángelo. "Al menos eso me contó Leo cuando me narró la historia de la lucha contra los elementales"

"Eso pensamos nosotros. Incluso el propio Lisías lo creía. Pero los elfos insisten en que ellos sólo dijeron que durarían miles de años, como efectivamente así ha sido. Dicen que en los últimos tiempos el equilibrio ha sido tan gravemente alterado, que se ha llegado a una situación difícilmente reversible. Los mortales usan de la Naturaleza sin devolver nada a cambio, y la alteración que eso produce ha causado que la magia que sostiene los sellos se debilite y resquebraje", expliqué

"Y al parecer, cuando eso ocurre, se dan extrañas mutaciones. Quizá el estado de Nadya sea una de ellas, pero tal vez también lo sea el repentino poder de algunos brujos", medió Leo, al igual que yo, sin apartar los ojos de la concentrada expresión de Tadeo. Tras unos instantes, éste nos miró con renovado respeto.

"Y los elfos os han elegido para ayudarles a devolver el equilibrio. Sabía que alguna misión tenían en mente para vosotros, pero no imaginé que fuera tan importante. Siempre me he sentido orgulloso de llamaros amigos, pero puedo aseguraros que ahora daría la vida por esa amistad si fuera necesario. Pasaréis a las leyendas, y os aseguro que nada me agrada más que haber estado en el lugar adecuado en el momento oportuno"

"Si alguien merece compartir la gloria, sin duda eres tú Tadeo", sonreí. "Y si el renovado poder de los brujos se debe a esta situación, no puedo imaginar a nadie mejor para hacerlo"

"Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar de inmediato", respondió Tadeo, henchido de orgullo. "La situación es más grave de lo que imaginaba. ¿Por qué no vais a buscar al elfo mientras yo me hago una idea de la condición de vuestros hombres?"

"Es una magnífica idea", aprobé, poniéndome en pie. "Nuestros primos aquí presentes te ayudarán. Volveremos a reunirnos en cuanto acabemos con el elfo"

"Y cuidad de Nadya mientras tanto", ordenó Leo con su tono más autoritario. "Siempre debe estar protegida, ya lo sabéis"

"Tranquilo, Leo", lo serenó Árvidas. "Cuando Glauco y Ángelo me dieron la noticia, trazamos ya planes para protegerla"

"Lo tenemos todo planeado y previsto, perded cuidado", sonrió Glauco. "Cada uno de vuestros hombres sabe lo que tiene que hacer y cómo hacerlo. No quedará sola ni un breve minuto"

Complacidos con la eficiencia de nuestros hombres de confianza, Leo y yo atravesamos la mansión y salimos al jardín, rumbo al bosque. Ni me molesté en buscar el rastro del elfo. El bosque es su terreno, y una vez en él, sabría que estábamos buscándolo. Ya nos interceptaría cuando lo considerara oportuno. Mientras tanto, hay un par de cosas que deseo tratar con mi hermano alejado de oídos indiscretos. Lo guié por un sendero, alejándonos de la casa, y cuando encontré un sitio que me pareció confortable, me senté a la sombra de un árbol, invitándolo a acompañarme.

"Creo que tienes mucho que contarme, mi querido hermano mayor", sonrió, para después añadir en un tono de voz excesivamente alto. "Así que es mejor que nos des unos minutos, elfo"

Reí alegremente al ver que una vez más a Leo no se le habían escapado mis intenciones. Y al comprobar que, al igual que yo, sabe perfectamente que el elfo debe estar rondándonos desde el mismo instante que entramos en la foresta. He dicho una y mil veces que es el mejor hermano que podía soñar, pero no me importa repetirlo una vez más. Leo no es sólo mi hermano. Es una parte de mi mismo, perdida hace once siglos, y recuperada hace apenas dos años. Y encaja tan perfectamente en el sitio en el que siempre debió estar como la mejor de las espadas, forjada con tanto esmero para la fuerza y habilidad de tu brazo, que cada vez que la blandes la consideras una extensión del mismo.

"Veamos, hermano", me animó, sentándose junto a mí. "Olvida por ahora lo que tiene Cora de especial, y dime ¿qué te preocupó cuando dije que sólo nuestra semilla ha dado fruto en Nadya?"

"Empezaré por lo de Cora, si no te importa. Lo otro es más complicado", mascullé, reticente a poner en voz alta el absurdo sentimiento que me albergó al oír esa frase.

"Como quieras", replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Si yo puedo esperar, Leo también. Sabe que de ser urgente, yo sería el primero en apresurarme a hablar. "¿Qué ha visto Tadeo de especial en ella?"

"No me preguntes cómo funciona, porque no lo sé. Debe tratarse de un don que comparten los que se dedican a lo que él hace, aunque no sé muy bien en que se basa. Lo que puedo decirte es que ha visto en la pequeña Cora las cualidades que harían de ella una gran cazadora", expliqué. "Y ya sabes lo escasos que son los buenos cazadores"

Los ojos de Leo se abrieron de par en par durante el breve instante en que duró la sorpresa de mi revelación. Pero casi al momento, dieron paso a una expresión concentrada e incómoda, comprendiendo mi preocupación sin necesidad de que yo la pusiera en palabras. Por una vez, meditó sus palabras antes de hablar.

"Yo no se lo diría aún", decidió al fin. "Quizá es una actitud egoísta, pero necesitamos que se concentre en el trabajo que tenemos entre manos, y no en la preocupación por el futuro de su hembra"

"Pero tiene derecho a saber", lo contradije, esperando que argumentara en mi contra. Yo mismo he llegado a esa conclusión, pero no me siento cómodo con ella, y necesito algo que apoye mi decisión. Unas palabras que quizá sólo mi hermano puede ofrecerme.

"No por ahora. Tadeo se centrará en Nadya, y esta situación se prolongará varios meses, quizá años. Sólo cuando haya terminado su trabajo, intentará atraerla. Será entonces cuando haya llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa"

Asentí. Eso mismo había pensado yo. Pero mi necesidad de planificar el futuro, va más allá que la de mi hermano.

"Y cuando eso ocurra, ¿deberemos frenarlo o dejarle hacer?"

"No nos corresponde a nosotros esa decisión, Lyosha. Se lo diremos a Árvidas antes de que empiece, pero hasta ahí estoy dispuesto a llegar", replicó. "Conoces a Tadeo, lleva mucho tiempo buscando un sucesor. No seré yo quien se interponga en su camino. Al fin y al cabo, tú mismo lo has dicho. Los buenos cazadores son escasos, y ese es un trabajo que siempre debe hacerse. Y más si la mutación que están sufriendo va a ser permanente"

"De acuerdo", aprobé en un murmullo. "Pero hablaremos con Árvidas en cuanto la situación lo permita. No pienso dejarlo en la ignorancia. No merece eso"

"Desde luego", coincidió. "Y ahora háblame de lo otro. Aunque tu reacción fue tan brusca, que ya sospecho que no me va a gustar lo más mínimo"

Me detuve un instante a considerar mis palabras. Leo tiene razón, no le va a gustar lo más mínimo, y es mejor encontrar la forma más suave de mostrarle esa idea antes de hablar sin pensar y conseguir que se dispare su genio.

"Los dos sabemos que por mucho que les digamos a los demás, es Nadya la que ha obrado el milagro", empecé.

"Por supuesto", rió Leo. "Pero creí que estábamos de acuerdo en regodearnos un poco en nuestra propia valía"

"No es eso lo que me preocupa", sonreí. "Puedes regodearte cuanto quieras, sabes que yo también disfruto con eso"

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces, por mucho que presumamos, los dos sabemos que es Nadya la que puede concebir". Tomé un innecesario aliento antes de soltar finalmente lo que me preocupa. "Y ya casi ha madurado por completo, con todo lo que eso supone. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que podría concebir de cualquier otro?"

Leo me miró sin comprender tan solo un instante. Luego, su mirada se nubló y ennegreció ligeramente.

"¿Te refieres...?", masculló.

Asentí. Leo se puso en pie, y como siempre que algo le irrita, comenzó a caminar en círculos frente a mí. Suspiré. Es una costumbre que me pone más nervioso aún de lo que ya estoy. Tras unos instantes paseando sin rumbo, se detuvo para mirarme.

"Siempre supe que maduraría, que se desprendería de esa absurda moral humana suya, y nunca creí que fuera a molestarme, más bien al contrario, y lo sabes. Pero ahora... ¿Por qué esa idea no me hace la más mínima gracia, Lyosha?", masculló.

"¿Por qué no es lo mismo pasar un rato de diversión con tu compañera y alguien de tu agrado, que saber que puede tener un hijo de otro hombre? ¿Por qué quieres ser el único que disfrute de ese privilegio?", pregunté apresuradamente. "No tengo ni idea, hermano, pero te aseguro que a mi tampoco me complace la idea"

"Pues menudo momento has elegido para darte cuenta de eso", masculló.

"Aún no lo desea", repliqué, sabiendo sin duda a que se refiere.

"Pero lo hará", me contradijo velozmente. "La conoces tan bien como yo, y sabes que así será"

Asentí. Por mucho que desee serenarlo, no puedo negar que tiene toda la razón. Negarlo sólo lo enfurecería más y ni a mi me hace gracia tentarle el genio a Leo.

"¿Y qué demonios vamos a hacer cuando eso ocurra?", casi me gritó.

"No tengo ni idea", susurré. "Si nos negamos, no lo comprenderá"

"No me extraña. Ni yo mismo lo comprendo", gruñó. "¿Dónde está el maldito elfo? Necesito pensar en otra cosa o talaré todo el condenado bosque con mis propias manos"

A nuestros oídos llegó el suavísimo sonido de unos pasos apresurados entre la maleza, al tiempo que mis fosas nasales percibían un delicado aroma a flores silvestres, camuflado casi a la perfección con los olores del bosque.

"Si tocas uno solo de los árboles, tendrás que asistir tu solo al parto de tu compañera", sonó una voz musical a mis espaldas.


	17. Capítulo 16 LEONARDO

**Bueno, Arthe… No sé… ¿Tres preguntas? Hombre… Si, hay muchos candidatos pero algunos creo que se pueden eliminar fácilmente. Veamos, te responderé a esta pregunta, y después veremos, ¿vale? (Si, soy cruel, pero ese es uno de mis grandes encantos jaja) El vampiro en cuestión es del clan de Leo y Lyosha.**

**Y si, si aciertas, escribiré la segunda parte de la muchacha de las sombras, pero tengo un problema con eso. Ya sé como voy a orientar la historia, y ya tengo mucho escrito en mi cabeza. Pero tiene lugar dentro de algún tiempo, cuando ya ha nacido el hijo/a de Nadya, y si la publico antes, voy a revelar datos de lo que va a pasar a continuación, y no me hace demasiada gracia. Estoy pensando cómo orientarla sin dar pistas del lío que tengo previsto que se vaya a montar, pero no es fácil. ¿No tienes alguna otra historia que quieras que escriba sin que sea esa? Es que de verdad que prefería publicarla en el momento oportuno. (Que la voy a publicar, que te di mi palabra y, como la de nuestros vampiros, mi palabra es sagrada jaja. Pero no quiero fastidiar la historia, que creo que va a ser genial. Si me sale la mitad de bien de lo que tengo pensado, va a ser lo mejor que he escrito, palabra!!) Así que… si tienes alguna sugerencia, preferiría pagar con otra historia. Pero bueno, eso será si aciertas, claro. Porque, si no aciertas ¿qué precio vas a pagar tú? ¿Quizá algo más de mi amado Alessandro?**

**Espero ansiosa tu respuesta, hermana (insértese aquí una risa maquiavélica)**

**Saoran, gracias. Me alegra mucho saber que sigues leyéndome. Gracias. La fiesta de Nadya va a traer mucha cola jajaja, pero creo que eso se verá en la siguiente historia. Y bueno, procuraré escribir más sobre Sue y Ángelo. A mi también me gusta mucho esa pareja. Bueno, ese otro trío, que por ahí anda también Glauco. A lo mejor se me ocurre alguna historia paralela con ellos :) **

**No me lío más os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Ya me diréis. Y recordad: Los reviews son la tinta de mi pluma. Sin ellos, no puedo escribir.**

**Capítulo 15. LEONARDO.**

Sentí el olor y el sonido de los pasos del elfo casi en el mismo instante en que lo nombré, y aunque por una vez agradecí que alguien nos interrumpiera en medio de una conversación privada, eso no contribuyó lo más mínimo a serenar mi mal humor. Y que me aspen si sé como diablos voy a serenarlo, ya que ni yo mismo comprendo muy bien a que se debe. Hace tiempo que he reconocido ante mi mismo y ante mi familia que jamás amaré a otra mujer que no sea Nadya. Ya fue bastante complicado aceptar ese sentimiento, y sólo saber que ella siente lo mismo por mi hermano y por mi, lo hizo posible. Pero nunca creí que llegaría el punto en que no quisiera compartir nuestro lecho con otros, si ese fuera el deseo de todos. Al fin y al cabo, sólo es una diversión que a nadie perjudica, y que a todos puede complacer. Y justo cuando mi compañera parece preparada para aceptar la diferencia, y está lista para deshacerse de todas las limitaciones de su antigua condición humana, a mi hermano se le ocurre esta idea. Ha supuesto muchos esfuerzos, muchas discusiones y mucho tiempo conseguir que el proceso de transformación de Nadya se complete al fin, y dudo mucho que ella vaya a comprender porque mi hermano y yo nos negamos ahora a lo que tanto nos empeñamos que aceptara. ¿Cómo va a comprenderlo, si yo mismo no puedo dar una explicación coherente? Por una parte, la idea sigue complaciéndome, y sé que a Lyosha también. Todos nuestros instintos, todas las costumbres de once largos siglos nos empujan a ello. Pero por la otra...

Quizá si tuviera tiempo a acostumbrarme a la idea. Si dispusiera de unos años para aceptar que Nadya puede concebir de otro. Sé que Lyosha y yo amaríamos a ese cachorro como si fuera nuestro. Pero, ¿qué sucedería con su padre? Dudo que ningún hombre quiera renunciar al fruto de su semilla y ¿qué sucederá entonces? No hay nadie a quien podamos consultar. No hay precedentes para esta situación. Nadie tiene la llave para abrir la puerta que esconde el secreto que me ayude a superar esta absurda obsesión posesiva. Y por mucho que Lyosha afirme que la situación aún no está madura, ambos sabemos que no tardará en llegar el momento. Él es justo la clase de hombre que Nadya puede desear. Antiguo, inteligente, capaz. Con la misma actitud de arrogante seguridad que mi hermano y yo compartimos. Y por si fuera poco, condenadamente guapo. Una elección que hace apenas unos minutos me habría complacido sin ningún género de duda, pero que ahora sólo me hace sentir deseos de romperlo todo a mi alrededor. Así que me volví hacia el elfo en actitud beligerante, con ganas de sacarme de encima este estúpido mal humor.

"Es mi maldito bosque", mascullé. "Y ningún orejotas va a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer con él"

El elfo se limitó a mirarme con serenidad. Tras unos instantes, suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Faelenor ya me advirtió sobre vuestro mal genio. Una advertencia innecesaria, desde luego. Ya sé como sois los vampiros"

"Disculpa a mi hermano", murmuró Lyosha con cierta reticencia. "No nos has encontrado en nuestro mejor momento"

"Lo sé", asintió el elfo con una media sonrisa. "He escuchado vuestra charla. Iba a dejaros más tiempo, pero esa absurda amenaza me obligó a intervenir antes de lo que esperaba. Viniendo de él, dudo mucho que fueran sólo palabras. Pero ya hablaremos más tarde de eso, si no os importa. Soy Barenor"

"Nosotros...", empezó Lyosha.

"Lo sé. Tú eres Aleksei, y esta criatura furiosa que me mira como si deseara arrancarme el cráneo es tu hermano Leonardo. Diría que es un placer conoceros, pero dadas las circunstancias, me parece poco oportuno"

"Lo oportuno sería que tuvieras alguna solución que darnos", mascullé. "¿No lo sabéis todo los elfos?"

Barenor rió alegremente, muy poco impresionado por mi evidente mal genio, lo que sin duda le honra.

"Eso intentamos. Pero últimamente, los vampiros en general y vuestra familia en particular, habéis decidido romper todos nuestros esquemas", sonrió.

Su serenidad y su buen humor apagaron mi furia como se apaga un fuego al que nadie alimenta. Y si es sincero, y los elfos suelen serlo, si alguien puede encontrar la forma de poner fin a esta absurda paranoia, es él. Le sonreí como signo de disculpa. Soy demasiado orgulloso para permitirme nada más. Barenor me dedicó una mirada de comprensiva aceptación, decidiendo sin duda que esto es todo lo que va a sacar de mi, y que resulta suficiente para él. Tomó asiento lánguidamente junto a mi hermano, y me incitó a acompañarlos con un gesto de su mano. Lo hice a regañadientes. Odio estar quieto cuando estoy furioso. Aunque en este caso, que me aspen si sé contra quien debo dirigir mi furia.

"Aunque hay unas cuantas cosas que debemos tratar, permitidme antes que solucionemos el asunto sobre el que discutíais hace unos minutos. Me hago cargo de su importancia. Debe ser difícil sentirse tan absurdamente posesivo como un triste humano", comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

"Ni te lo imaginas", masculló Lyosha. "Me pregunto cómo pueden vivir así"

Barenor rió entre dientes.

"Bastante mal, diría yo. Y dudo mucho que encontrarais aceptable su forma de asumirlo"

"¿Pero tienes una solución, o no la tienes?", pregunté, empezando a notar como volvía a poseerme peligrosamente la irritación con sus circunloquios.

"Personalmente, creo que sí", respondió, ignorando una vez más mi ira. "Pero debo advertiros que no existe consenso entre nosotros sobre este tema. Desde que supimos del estado de vuestra compañera, ha habido mucho revuelo entre los míos. Siempre pensamos que los vampiros eran estériles, y hasta ahora nada había contradicho esa creencia. Hemos hablado de ello hasta cansarnos, y finalmente hemos llegado a dos conclusiones, dos líneas de pensamiento totalmente distintas, y por el momento, no tenemos forma de saber cuál es la válida. Habrá que esperar a ver"

"Y esas dos teorías son...", lo animó Lyosha.

"Una parte de nosotros, la minoría, opina que sólo las hembras de vuestra especie son estériles. Creen que la semilla de los machos siempre fue fértil, y sólo precisaba de una mutación en las hembras para poder dar fruto"

"Pero tú no piensas eso", afirmé, sabiendo que así es sólo por la forma en que se ha expresado. El asintió.

"No, yo no comparto esa idea. La Naturaleza no es tan descuidada. Todas sus creaciones son prácticas y económicas. ¿Para qué dar a los machos la capacidad de reproducirse, y negársela a sus hembras? Es un derroche absurdo. Además, vosotros ya contabais con una forma de perpetuar la especie. ¿Para qué abrir aunque sea a medias la posibilidad de poder hacerlo de otro modo?", sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos, y tras un suspiro, volvió a mirarnos. "Lo que algunos de nosotros pensamos es que esto ha ocurrido precisamente por ser ahora el momento que es, y por ser vosotros quienes sois. No se trata de Nadezhda, o de Aleksei o de Leonardo. Se trata de los tres. De la conjunción de vosotros tres, y de los cambios que están teniendo lugar"

"A ver si lo he entendido", interrumpió mi hermano. "¿Nos estás diciendo que esto jamás hubiera pasado si hubiéramos formado familia con otros?"

"Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir. Vosotros sois los elegidos para restablecer el equilibrio. Estabais predestinados a encontraros y reuniros. Juntos conformáis una de las fuerzas más poderosas que los elfos jamás hemos visto. Y hemos visto muchas cosas, os lo aseguro. Pero nada parecido a esto"

¿Una de las fuerzas más poderosas que los elfos han visto? ¿Más aún que el propio Lisias? Lyosha y yo lo miramos aturdidos. Siempre he sabido que mi hermano y yo conformamos un conjunto invencible, pero nunca imaginé que hasta los elfos consideraran que no tenemos rival. Una vez más, Lyosha quiso comprobar que había entendido bien las palabras del elfo.

"¿Quieres decir que mi hermano y yo...?"

"¿Tu hermano y tú?", lo interrumpió el elfo con expresión extrañada, como si le pareciera que mi hermano había dicho algo absurdo. "Tu hermano y tú sois grandes guerreros, de probada valía. Y excelentes cabezas de clan, con un futuro tan prometedor como el del mismísimo Lisías a vuestra edad. Pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que podréis conseguir al tener también a vuestro lado a vuestra compañera. No hablo de vosotros dos. Hablo de vosotros tres. Los tres sois la clave para devolverle al mundo lo que ha perdido"

Lyosha y yo nos pusimos en pie como un solo hombre, encarándonos al elfo, que nos mira casi con hastío, como si esperara esa reacción de nosotros, y no le sorprendiera, ni le interesara lo más mínimo nuestra evidente y repentina ira.

"¡Nadya jamás luchará!", exclamé. "Me importa un maldito infierno si los sellos se rompen, si el equilibrio se quiebra, o si el maldito mundo se parte en dos. Ella no luchará, y no es negociable"

"Estoy con mi hermano", gruñó Lyosha. "Si los elfos tenéis pensado poner en peligro a nuestra compañera, es mejor que lo penséis dos veces. O cuantas haga falta"

"Haced el favor de serenaros", replicó Barenor en tono de fingido agotamiento. "Sabemos perfectamente como sois los vampiros con vuestras hembras. No pensamos enviar a vuestra joven compañera a ninguna batalla, para eso ya os tenemos a vosotros. Pero si tendrá un papel en lo que está por venir, y no será uno poco importante. Y ni vuestros gritos, ni vuestras amenazas podrán evitarlo. Pero tranquilos, eso no significa que vaya a correr peligro. Al menos, no más del habitual, del que siempre habéis podido protegerla. El mundo es un lugar peligroso, y si alguien lo sabe bien sois vosotros"

"¿Y no tendrá que luchar? ¿No la pondréis en peligro?", preguntó mi hermano, aún peligrosamente irritado.

"Tenéis mi palabra sobre eso", respondió con lo que me pareció sincera solemnidad.

No estoy convencido. No lo estoy en absoluto. Y Lyosha parece dudar igual que yo. Es cierto que el mundo es un lugar mucho más lleno de peligros de lo que ningún mortal puede imaginar, y si alguien lo sabe somos los vampiros. Lo sabemos incluso mejor que los elfos, que se limitan a contemplar muchos de nuestros enfrentamientos desde una cómoda distancia, como observadores de la realidad que sólo intervienen si ven alterado el equilibrio entre las fuerzas mágicas. Y precisamente por ello, por saber lo inestable que es nuestro pequeño mundo, siempre hemos mantenido a Nadya lejos de cualquiera de esas situaciones, y desde luego, nuestra intención siempre ha sido seguir haciéndolo en el futuro. Pero si nos negamos a que ayude a los elfos en esto, quizá ellos no nos ayuden a nosotros. Y eso puede acarrear terribles consecuencias. Trato lo bastante con mortales como para saber que sus hembras pueden morir en los partos, y si eso sucediera con Nadya, yo mismo acabaré con el maldito planeta sin esperar la intervención de los elementales.

Miré a mi hermano, y él me devolvió una mirada cargada de dudas, mientras el elfo nos contempla esperando pacientemente nuestra decisión. Y sé que en esta ocasión no será Lyosha quien pueda tomarla. Demasiadas variables, demasiadas bifurcaciones en el camino que se presenta ante nosotros. Ni siquiera él puede planificar cada paso de ese camino, aunque si se lo permito, se quedará aquí, paralizado para toda la maldita eternidad hasta que crea haberlo conseguido. Decidí tomar yo la decisión, y cargar con sus consecuencias para el resto de mi existencia.

"_Hasta ahora no he visto a ningún elfo faltar a su palabra, hermano. Y necesitamos su ayuda. No podemos prever lo que esto traerá, pero si sabemos con certeza que en breve nacerá el cachorro, con el riesgo que eso puede suponerle a Nadya. Por ahora tenemos que tenerlo de nuestra parte. Ya decidiremos después sobre lo demás"_, lo insté, esperando su reacción antes de dirigirme al elfo en voz alta.

Tras unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, Lyosha asintió con un breve parpadeo, y sólo entonces volví a sentarme junto al elfo. Por mucho que yo haya decidido marcar el camino a seguir en esta ocasión, no iba a hacerlo sin que mi hermano lo apruebe. Fallarle a él sería como faltarme a mi mismo.

"Está bien", mascullé. "Pero ten claro desde este instante, que tanto mi hermano como yo mantendremos a Nadya a salvo a costa de todo y de todos"

"Eso ya lo sabía sin necesidad de esa aclaración", replicó Barenor con su irritante sonrisa serena y amistosa.

"Pero por supuesto, eso no implica que vayas a contarnos en qué consistirá la intervención de Nadya", dijo Lyosha, en tono aún molesto.

"Por supuesto", remedó Barenor, sin dejar de sonreír ni un instante. "Pero tampoco voy a contaros lo que esperamos de vosotros, y eso no parece preocuparos lo más mínimo"

Nos encogimos de hombros con indiferencia. Por supuesto que no nos preocupa. Hemos pervivido once condenados siglos, y seguiremos haciéndolo. No nos hacen falta los malditos elfos para saber hasta donde llega nuestra valía como guerreros. Si se trata de batallas, nadie mejor que nosotros. Y si se trata de asuntos mágicos, tanto Lyosha como yo hemos comprobado mil veces que a estas alturas ninguna magia nos altera más de lo que la brisa altera nuestros cabellos.

"Está bien", aprobó el elfo, al ver nuestras expresiones. "Siempre he admirado la seguridad que en si mismos tienen los vampiros antiguos. Y sin duda, vosotros poseéis una buena dosis de ella. Eso será más que suficiente para lo que está por llegar"

Contemplé su hermoso rostro sonriente, tranquilo. Sin el menor rastro de recriminación o inquietud. Y a mi pesar, tuve que reconocer que su actitud empieza a serenarme. Y podría apostar que a mi hermano le está ocurriendo lo mismo.

"Al final, terminarás por agradarme", comenté, dándome cuenta un poco demasiado tarde de que podía ofenderse con mis palabras, aunque para mi habían sido un halago. Esta maldita lengua mía siempre ha sido más veloz que yo.

Pero una vez más, Barenor no se alteró lo más mínimo con mi salida de tono. Me miró un instante, y después rompió a reír alegremente.

"Estoy seguro de ello", sonrió. "Al final, termino por agradar a todo el mundo. Y ahora, si no os importa, me gustaría ver a vuestra compañera. Quiero asegurarme de que todo va bien, antes de continuar con nuestra charla"

"Por fin una frase sensata", masculló Lyosha, poniéndose en pie y abriendo la marcha hasta la mansión.

Una vez en su interior, el elfo contempló todo a su alrededor con curiosidad, prestando especial atención a los grandes ventanales que iluminan el vestíbulo. Clavó su vista en ellos con aprobación, recreándose con la magnífica vista que ofrecen sobre los jardines y el bosque, mientras yo susurraba el nombre de Nadya, esperando que estuviera lo bastante atenta como para responder a mi llamada. Aunque en nuestro caso, tampoco es tan fundamental su atención. Si ella parece no responder a su nombre expresado en voz alta, mi hermano se limitará a reclamarla mentalmente, y nadie creerá que peca de distraída, como efectivamente así suele ser.

Apenas un par de segundos después de que pronunciara su nombre, nuestra compañera apareció en lo alto de las escaleras con la más radiante de las sonrisas pintada en su rostro. Y una vez más, la fuerza de su belleza me golpeó como un mazo. No hay criatura más bella sobre la tierra, y su estado la ha vuelto aún más hermosa de lo que ya ha sido siempre. Cada vez que aparto la vista de ella por unos minutos, su hermosura aturde mis sentidos por un instante cuando vuelvo a mirarla. Y pensar que cuando la conocí se lamentaba de no ser lo bastante atractiva como para agradar a mi hermano. ¿Cómo puede una criatura tener tan poca objetividad consigo misma?

La sonrisa aprobadora de mi hermano me demostró que en esta ocasión no ha sido necesaria su conexión mental para conseguir atraer su atención. Lo que confirma nuevamente que el cambio ya está casi por completo terminado. Sus sentidos ya están tan alerta como los de cualquiera de los nuestros. Se deslizó escaleras abajo, mirando al elfo con curiosidad. Éste se adelantó para tenderle la mano galantemente, y ayudarla a descender los últimos escalones. Con una sonrisa de seguridad en si misma que no estoy convencido que sienta en realidad, Nadya deslizó la mano entre las de Barenor con cortés indiferencia.

"Nadya, éste es Barenor", presentó Lyosha. "Ha venido a asegurarse de que todo está bien"

"Todo está perfectamente", sonrió ella. "Aunque esta criatura crece a una velocidad sorprendente. Pronto mi vientre será tan enorme que mis compañeros no querrán ni tocarme"

"Dudo mucho que eso vaya a ocurrir", rió el elfo, dedicándonos una mirada irónica.

Bufé despreciativamente. No hace falta ser un elfo para darse cuenta de que Nadya seguiría despertando nuestra lujuria aunque su vientre midiera tres metros. O quizá precisamente por ello. El elfo se situó ante Nadya, extendiendo las manos hacia su vientre. Casi había llegado a tocarla, cuando pareció recordar algo, y se volvió hacia nosotros con expresión inquisitiva. Asentimos, y sus manos descendieron hacia ella. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo que quiera que reciba de ese contacto. Finalmente, tras unos instantes eternos en los que a Lyosha y a mi nos consumió la inquietud, una abierta sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"La dama tiene razón. Todo está perfectamente", comentó en nuestra dirección. Y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no dejar escapar un audible suspiro de alivio. "Calculo que el parto tendrá lugar a finales de marzo, tras el cambio de luna"

"¿Tan pronto?", exclamó Nadya. "¡Eso son menos de dos meses!"

"¿Pronto?", repliqué yo. "¡Es una eternidad!"

"Y lo dice un ser que tiene una existencia infinita ante sí", rió el elfo.

"Mi hermano no es precisamente el hombre más paciente del mundo, Barenor", comentó Lyosha con una sonrisa afectuosa en mi dirección. Le devolví un sonriente encogimiento de hombros. En este caso, estoy seguro de que está tan impaciente como yo mismo.

"Pues permíteme que alimente su impaciencia", sonrió con malicia el elfo. "La criatura será un varón"

¡Un varón!, pensé exultante, mientras recibía el encantado abrazo de mi hermano. Un muchacho al que poder entrenar, al que poder enseñar todo lo que sabemos, lo que hemos aprendido a lo largo de un milenio en infinitos de campos de batalla y miles de lechos. Alguien con quien luchar, con quien compartir la espada hombro con hombro. Una criatura de nuestra sangre, que con nuestra ayuda y consejos disfrutará de tantas aventuras en combates y camas como nosotros mismos. Y que quizá en algún momento llegue a disfrutar del mismo destino que sus padres comparten, dirigiendo su propio clan. Es la mejor noticia que podían darme. Y me sorprendió reconocer que una parte de mi lamentará siempre que no haya sido una hembra. Una joven con la belleza de Nadya, con su inteligencia y su inocente malicia. Y no me cabe la menor duda de que, educada por ella, terminaría por convertirse en la mejor dama de clan que los nuestros hayan conocido. A la altura de la propia Nadya. Aunque yo mismo me encargaría personalmente de que no aceptara esa responsabilidad antes de haber roto el dormido corazón de todos los hombres que posaran sus ojos en ella.

Abrazaba a mi hermano con fuerza, y me disponía a hacer lo mismo con Nadya, cuando escuché unos pasos apresurados en el piso superior. Afiné el oído y hasta mi llegaron los murmullos de mi familia: _"¿Habéis oído eso? ¡El cachorro es un macho!"._ Y esa exclamación se repitió de boca en boca, para evidente hilaridad de mi hermano, y de mi mismo. Al parecer, mi familia está dispuesta a saltarse todas las normas de cortesía con respecto a todo lo que tenga que ver con el cachorro. Y por una vez, no pienso recriminarles su actitud. Yo haría lo mismo de estar en su lugar.

"Te costará mucho controlar a nuestros jóvenes primos estos dos meses, querida", sonrió Lyosha, deshaciendo nuestro abrazo, y estrechando a Nadya.

"No le hagas caso, amor. No será tan difícil. Todos los rumores degenerarán en uno solo", lo contradecí, abrazándola a mi vez. "Eso debe ser más sencillo de acallar que los cientos de murmuraciones que hay habitualmente"

"Ya veo que os complace que sea un chico", sonrió ella.

"¿A ti no, querida?", pregunté preocupado, separándome de ella para ver su expresión.

"No creo que pueda controlar a otro más como vosotros", replicó.

Mi hermano y yo rompimos a reír a carcajadas ante tan evidente verdad. Si se parece a nosotros, aunque sea mínimamente, será imposible dominarlo. El elfo nos dedicó una mirada divertida, antes de volverse hacia Nadya con talante profesional.

"Volveré a verte en unos días. Todo se desarrolla con normalidad, pero no quiero cometer errores. Si mientras tanto, notas algún cambio, por insignificante que te parezca, házmelo saber", se detuvo, y pareció dudar un instante. "Te diría que hicieras vida normal, pero no estoy muy seguro de saber lo que eso significa para un vampiro", añadió con un divertido fruncimiento de cejas.

"¿Lo habéis oído?", exclamó ella. "Vida normal. ¡Así que ya podéis decirle a esa pandilla de serviles carceleros que me habéis impuesto, que me dejen en paz!"

"Está bien, querida", sonrió Lyosha. "Así lo haremos"

Ella aprobó sus palabras con un furioso asentimiento, antes de encaminarse de nuevo hacia las escaleras.

"Si no precisas nada de mi, Barenor, aún tengo que resolver un par de asuntos. Estaré arriba si me necesitáis", anunció.

El elfo asintió con suavidad, y ella se dirigió escaleras arriba. En cuanto llegó a nuestros oídos el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, se volvió hacia nosotros, hablando en un susurro apenas audible.

"Me sorprende que os haya creído", sonrió. "No pensáis atender a su demanda ni por error, ¿no es así?"

"Así es", sonrió Lyosha a su vez.

"Los vampiros siempre habéis sido en extremo protectores con vuestras mujeres. Ni los elfos nos comportamos así", comentó Barenor con un cierto tono de burla.

"No voy a discutírtelo. Pero te aseguro que en esta ocasión hay motivos más que sobrados para tenerla bajo vigilancia. Hay alguien a quien deberías conocer. Él te lo explicará mejor que yo", aclaré, buscando el rastro de Tadeo.

Su olor me guió hasta la sala de entrenamientos, donde sostenía una concentrada conversación con los más jóvenes de nuestros primos. Estábamos aún a unos cuantos metros de la puerta, cuando escuché como les indicaba que volverían a reunirse en cuanto terminara de hablar con nosotros, y oí con claridad sus pasos dirigirse hacia la entrada de la sala y detenerse a unos pocos pasos. Tadeo no es uno de nuestros jóvenes guerreros, que se distraen con facilidad de lo que sucede a su alrededor si lo que se traen entre manos es lo bastante interesante o entretenido. En este último año, he atravesado la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos con mi hermano más de veinte veces, mientras mis primos se entrenaban combatiendo entre ellos. Y en cada una de esas ocasiones, tuvimos que esperar casi medio minuto antes de que se percataran de nuestra presencia. Eso me pone de un mal humor peligroso. En un combate real, esa falta de concentración puede costarles la vida.

Tadeo, sin embargo, siempre tiene sus sentidos alerta, al igual que Lyosha y yo. Nada de lo que sucede en su entorno se escapa a sus bien afinados sentidos, y eso le ha salvado en más ocasiones de las que puede llegar a contar. Por eso no se sorprendió en absoluto al vernos entrar acompañados del elfo. Su olfato ya le ha informado que estaba con nosotros. Pero el murmullo entre los jóvenes distó mucho de ser disimulado. Reprimí un bufido molesto y Lyosha dejó escapar una suave risa entre dientes, sabiendo sin duda a que se debe mi irritación. Pero en esta ocasión, eso no me serenó, como suele suceder. Con lo que se nos viene encima, necesitamos que agudicen sus sentidos de una maldita vez. Antes de que pudiera detenerme, caminé hacia el centro de la estancia, y miré a mis primos con la más autoritaria de mis expresiones.

"Si prestarais atención a vuestros malditos sentidos, no os sorprendería tanto la presencia del elfo", gruñí. "Ahora tengo asuntos de los que ocuparme, pero tened por seguro que volveré. Y más os vale que mi llegada no os tome por sorpresa, o pasaréis días preguntándoos dónde está el maldito tren que os atropelló"

Me di la vuelta esperando encontrarme con la mirada reprobadora de mi hermano, pero en lugar de ello, Lyosha miraba hacia nuestros primos con expresión abiertamente irritada.

"Un guerrero siempre es un guerrero", masculló. "Cuando combate, cuando descansa, cuando se entrena, y hasta cuando persigue a una hembra. Siempre es un guerrero. No hay tiempos muertos. Me importa muy poco que os ofendáis con lo que Leo ha dicho. Tenía toda la razón. Que sólo estuvierais charlando no es una maldita excusa. Teníais que haber estado alerta. Al enemigo le importa muy poco que estuvierais ocupados en otra cosa. ¿Si mañana nos atacan, que vais a hacer? ¿Decirle a quien quiera que esté a punto de rebanaros el cuello, 'no vale, no te esperaba. Estaba charlando'? Si no sabéis comportaros como guerreros, dedicaros a hacer el trabajo de las hembras, pero no nos pongáis a todos en peligro con excusas absurdas"

"Ya habréis oído a Tadeo. Os necesitamos alerta. No tenéis que intentar ser los mejores. Tenéis que serlo, por todos los diablos. ¡Podéis serlo! No estáis en esta familia por vuestra cara bonita. En cualquiera de vosotros está el germen de un gran guerrero y por eso os elegimos. ¡Así que dejad de perder el tiempo, y concentraros de una maldita vez!", añadí.

"Y si no vais a hacerlo por nosotros, al menos hacedlo por Nadya. Ella no merece perder la vida o al cachorro porque nosotros no hayamos sido capaces de sacar lo mejor de vosotros", murmuró Lyosha.

"Lo siento", sonó una voz desde el fondo de la sala.

Michael. A pesar de su juventud, apenas dos siglos, mi hermano y yo no habíamos dudado en incluirlo entre los nuestros. Es una auténtica promesa, y estoy convencido de que ahora mismo va a demostrarnos que no nos equivocamos en nuestra decisión. Se abrió paso entre sus primos, que ahora habían dejado sus expresiones ofendidas para convertirlas en máscaras de arrepentimiento, y se adelantó para encararse a nosotros.

"Teníais razón, por supuesto. Y sé que hablo por todos si digo que jamás tendréis que volver a recriminarnos nuestra falta de atención. Me dejaría matar antes que permitir que algo le ocurriera a ese cachorro"

"No es sólo el cachorro", medió Lucas. "Yo me dejaría matar por vosotros. Os doy mi palabra de que intentaré por todos los medios no volver a fallaros jamás"

Pronto la sala se llenó con una docena de frases similares. Todos estaban arrepentidos, todos ofrecían su vida por nosotros, por Nadya y por el cachorro, y todos juraban esforzarse más en el futuro. Hace unos minutos sentía deseos de darles una paliza que no olvidarían jamás. Ahora abrazaría a todos y cada uno de ellos. No me engaño. Sé que a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, y de sus juramentos, volverán a distraerse en el futuro. Son jóvenes, e inexpertos, y no pueden lograr en un año lo que a mi me ha llevado un milenio conseguir. Oírles proclamar con absoluta sinceridad que nos son leales hasta la muerte, me llena de un orgullo que supera a mi impaciencia. Nunca temí no conseguir la obediencia de mi familia cuando me estableciera, pero estos hombres no solo nos respetan, nos aprecian sinceramente, y eso no es fácil de lograr. Junto a mí, mi hermano sonríe tan henchido de orgullo como yo mismo.

"Está bien, hagamos un trato", sonrió. "Nosotros disculparemos vuestra falta de atención, si vosotros disculpáis nuestro mal genio"

"¿Quién tiene mal genio?", protesté, en tono falsamente ofendido, provocando que todos los presentes rompieran a reír. Nuestro mal carácter es legendario, y ni nosotros mismos podemos negarlo.

"Sólo estabais preocupados, y con razón", intervino Tadeo. "Estoy seguro de que todos lo comprenden"

Asentimientos, y frases de conformidad por parte de nuestros jóvenes primos. Con una inclinación de cabeza, como signo de reconocimiento, Lyosha se dispuso a salir por la puerta, seguido por el elfo y por Tadeo. Les seguí al momento, pero al alcanzar la puerta, me volví, no pudiendo resistirme a lanzarles una última pulla a mis primos.

"Lo dije en serio. Volveré. No sabréis cuando, pero volveré. Quizá sea hoy, quizá mañana. Y si yo estuviera en vuestro lugar, intentaría cumplir mis promesas. No necesito estar enfadado para dejaros a todos en el maldito suelo", sonreí.

En esta ocasión, lejos de irritarse, recibieron mi advertencia con expresión alegre. Desde luego, debo reconocer que el tono fue bien distinto. Con una sonrisa, salí de la habitación. Como ya esperaba, el elfo prefirió hablar en el jardín. No les gustan demasiado nuestras mansiones. Les pone demasiado nerviosos la piedra, las puertas cerradas y las grandes chimeneas. Mi hermano nos guió hasta el porche trasero, donde Nadya había dispuesto varios grupos de cómodos bancos y tumbonas. En un paisaje nevado prácticamente todo el año, no resulta muy práctico colocarlos en el exterior, como ocurre en otras casas, y es algo que a menudo lamento. Quizá no me sienta cómodo exponiéndome al sol, pero cuando estoy bajo la protección de los muros de mi hogar, me gusta disfrutar de su calor de vez en cuando. Para mi gusto, es el único fallo de esta localización, y aunque debo reconocer que resulta muy práctico, en más de una ocasión añoro el sol de Siena.

Nos acomodamos en el porche, y antes de que mi hermano y yo pudiéramos atender a los deberes de cortesía, presentando a Tadeo y Barenor, el elfo se nos adelantó.

"Un cazador de brujos. Hace mucho que no veía uno", comentó mirando a nuestro amigo, que recibió su escrutinio con una ligera sonrisa.

Al contrario que con Árvidas, al elfo no va a preguntarle cómo sabe que es un cazador. Los elfos siempre saben esas cosas. Un par de veces que trates con ellos, y dejas de preocuparte, o de interesarte siquiera por sus trucos de magia y sus irritantes silencios.

"Este es Tadeo", presentó Lyosha, ignorando igualmente el comentario de Barenor. "Tiene una historia que contarte, y un par de cuestiones sobre ella, que desea que los elfos resolváis"

"¿Tadeo?", preguntó el elfo con repentino interés. "Te conocemos. Menelao te enseñó bien, y nos consta que eres uno de los mejores en lo que haces. Pero hasta ahora nunca habías precisado de nuestra ayuda, aunque todos los que se dedican a tu trabajo suelen recurrir a ella, más tarde o más temprano. ¿Tan grave es la situación?"

"No de momento, espero, aunque sí me gustaría estar preparado", replicó Tadeo, para a continuación narrarle al elfo la misma historia de la que nos había hecho partícipes en casa de Milton.

Cuando terminó, Barenor frunció el ceño con preocupación.

"Nunca había oído nada semejante, y mi familia tampoco", masculló.

A pesar del ambiente apagado de la reunión, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir una sonrisa. Si algo odian los elfos en este mundo, es reconocer que no saben algo, y la expresión irritada de Barenor despierta mi hilaridad más que mi preocupación. Que él no tenga respuestas, no significa que los suyos no vayan a tenerlas, pero los elfos ya han tenido que consultar a los ancestros en una ocasión por nuestra causa, y tener que hacerlo una segunda vez en tan poco tiempo es un duro golpe contra su orgullo.

Alcé la vista hasta mi hermano, quien me devolvió una mirada de divertida advertencia. Como de costumbre, una parte de él está en mi cabeza, y, al ver lo divertida que me resulta la irritación de Barenor, teme que deje escapar cualquier salida de tono al respecto. Me encogí discretamente de hombros, con una leve sonrisa. Ni yo soy tan insensato como para ofender al elfo con mi incontinencia verbal cuando estamos solicitando su ayuda. Lyosha me miró con escepticismo.

"_Bueno, quizá si lo soy. Pero no tenía pensado nada parecido en esta ocasión"_, reí en su mente.

Si se tratara de otro hombre, me hubiera ofendido la falta de confianza, pero mi hermano me conoce demasiado bien. Ambos sabemos que mi lengua es más rápida que yo, y que si la encierro en esta ocasión, es debido únicamente a que es la seguridad de Nadya lo que nos traemos entre manos.

"Consultaré a los ancestros", estaba diciendo Barenor. "Estoy por afirmar que vuestras conclusiones son correctas, y que lo que ocurre con los brujos es una mutación debida a las alteraciones en el equilibrio, pero ellos lo confirmarán. Y nos dirán como enfrentarnos a ese renovado poder. Volveré en cuanto tenga respuestas, pero mientras tanto, continúa entrenando a los hombres. No sé cuanto tardarán mis ancestros en encontrar una solución aceptable a esta situación"

Ya sé cómo funciona el tiempo para los elfos, así que me vi obligado a formular una pregunta inquieta.

"Y hablando en términos estrictos de medición de tiempo, ¿cuándo crees que regresarás?"

"Tranquilo, Leonardo", sonrió el elfo, sabiendo sin duda a que se debe mi inquietud. "Siempre habrá uno de los nuestros en vuestros bosques, por si algo le sucede a Nadezhda, o deseáis consultarle cualquier asunto sobre su estado que llame vuestra atención. Os hemos prometido nuestra colaboración, y no tenemos por costumbre faltar a ese tipo de compromisos"

Sin añadir nada más, se dirigió hacia el bosque, perdiéndose rápidamente en la distancia. Tadeo se volvió hacia nosotros, sonriente.

"Así que el cachorro es un macho", comentó.

"Veo que nuestra familia es tan efectiva como cualquiera a la hora de trasmitir rumores", sonrió Lyosha.

"Tengo muy buen oído", replicó Tadeo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Y, como vosotros y al contrario que los jóvenes, siempre estoy atento a lo que ocurre a mi alrededor"

"Han aprendido mucho en el último año", los defendió Lyosha, mirándome con una sonrisa afectuosa. "Pero ya conoces a Leo. Mañana es una eternidad, si puede ser hoy"

"Por supuesto", sonrió Tadeo. "Pero no era una crítica, y tu hermano no debería irritarse tanto. Tienen un buen nivel para ser tan jóvenes"

"Pues si estos te parecen buenos, espera a ver a los mayores", comenté con orgullo.

"Con que sean la mitad de lo que es Gelo, me doy por satisfecho. Bromas aparte, Leo, hiciste un magnífico trabajo con mi hermano"

"El mérito es todo suyo, amigo", respondí con sinceridad. "Ya sabes cómo es. Yo me limité a sacar fuera lo que ya llevaba en su interior. Lleva la batalla en la sangre desde que era poco más que un cachorro humano"

"Hay más cosas que lleva desde entonces en la sangre, como puede confirmarte la dama que ahora se aproxima a nosotros", rió Tadeo.

"En absoluto. Eso lo heredó de mi ponzoña", repliqué, sin volverme a seguir la dirección de su mirada. Ya hace unos segundos que percibí el rastro de Sue en la distancia.

"Acércate, Sue", la instó mi hermano, al ver que se detenía a unos metros, esperando no interrumpir. "¿Quién ha llamado?"

"Debí imaginar que habríais oído el teléfono", sonrió ella. "Algún día quizá podamos tomaros por sorpresa"

"Por el bien de todos, espero que ese día no llegue jamás", repliqué yo con una carcajada.

Hace muchos siglos que nadie me toma por sorpresa, y puedo asegurar que a mi hermano le ocurre lo mismo. Nosotros si somos auténticos guerreros, veinticuatro horas al día, trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año, cien años de cada siglo. Por muy relajados que estemos, nuestros sentidos siempre nos advierten de todo lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor. Que decidamos ignorarlo, no significa que no lo percibamos.

"Era Malachy. Está en el bosque con Mimí. Han visto el avión, y querían acercarse a felicitaros. Me he tomado la libertad de decirle que podían hacerlo, espero no haberme equivocado", añadió con cierta inquietud.

"En absoluto", la serenó Lyosha. "Tendremos decenas de visitas en los próximos días, y es absurdo retrasarlas. Has hecho bien. ¿Te encargarás de recibirlas? Preferiríamos que Nadya..."

"Lo sé. No os preocupéis por eso. Yo me encargaré de todo. No sólo los hombres se han organizado para vigilarla. Nosotras también hemos dispuesto una estrategia para tenerla entretenida con decenas de nimiedades la mayor parte del tiempo. De lo contrario, jamás nos permitiría que hiciéramos su trabajo, ya lo sabéis", sonrió ella.

"Además de hermosa, eres increíblemente astuta, mi querida dama", intervino Tadeo, en tono galante.

"Oh, pero creí que ya te habías percatado de eso, Tadeo. Me decepcionas", replicó ella.

Él aceptó la pulla con una alegre carcajada y una elegante inclinación de cabeza, a modo de sutil reverencia. Maldije para mis adentros. Definitivamente, es la clase de hombre que puede atraer a Nadya. Y hasta hace unas horas, una elección que tanto a mi hermano como a mi nos complacería sin ninguna duda. Decidí que por el bien de todos, es mejor que acepte la teoría de Barenor, y me olvide de mi inopinado afán de posesión. Es ridículo, y poco propio de mí. Si Nadya lo desea, aceptaré a Tadeo en nuestra cama alegremente. Es mucha la diversión que puede ofrecernos, y muy pequeña la posibilidad de que lo lamente. Sabiendo que Lyosha ha seguido mi proceso mental, busque su aprobación con mi mirada, y él asintió con un discreto parpadeo y una media sonrisa en mi dirección. Algo que ya esperaba. No vamos a renunciar a nuestra forma de vivir, sólo por una posibilidad remota. Dejemos eso para los mortales.

"¿Y qué está haciendo nuestra dama ahora?", se interesó Lyosha. "No ha bajado de nuestras habitaciones en todo este tiempo"

"Cora la tiene muy entretenida colocando los regalos", respondió Sue con una sonrisa pícara. "Y seguirá ahí hasta que Silvana vaya a relevarla, o vosotros os reunáis con ella"

"Démosle un descanso, entonces", sonreí yo, complacido con la sutil y eficaz vigilancia que han preparado las mujeres. Siempre he dicho que son más astutas que nosotros. "Iremos a avisarla de la llegada de Malachy. Mientras tanto, Tadeo, puedes reunirte con el resto de los hombres"

"Eso tenía pensado", aprobó, poniéndose en pie. "Al anochecer me reuniré con vosotros. Para entonces espero tener lista una estrategia para empezar a entrenarlos"

"Yo prepararé las estancias habituales de Malachy y Mimí. Sé como disponerlo todo"

"Nos consta que lo sabes", repliqué con mi mejor tono malicioso, no pudiendo resistirme a esa pulla en particular.

Ella me dirigió una mirada astuta, y poco después, su rostro se iluminaba con una súbita comprensión. Un segundo más tarde, imitaba mi sonrisa maliciosa.

"Nadya va a arrancaros la cabeza"

"¿Tú nos perdonarás la vida, querida?", preguntó Lyosha con exagerada caballerosidad.

"Yo si. Pero sólo por que en esta ocasión he salido beneficiada de vuestras maquinaciones", rió ella.

Seguimos el rastro de Nadya hasta nuestras estancias. Un par de nuestros hombres fingen remolonear en lo alto de las escaleras, pero bajo su apariencia indolente muestran sendas miradas alerta. Sonreí para mis adentros. Están lo bastante cerca para poder atender a todo lo que sucede nuestra habitación, pero también lo bastante lejos como para que Nadya no los eché fuera con cajas destempladas. Nuestros primos nos saludaron sonrientes, y decidí detenerme un par de minutos a hablar con ellos.

"Ni siquiera han asomado la cabeza", rió Antonio.

"Y menos mal. No es nada fácil vigilarla. Nunca he visto a una dama tan reticente a recibir protección", añadió Alain.

"Y eso que no sabes ni la mitad, primo", sonrió Lyosha. "Tiene un genio espantoso"

"Lo que me recuerda que quizá no deberíais dejar que entrara en vuestros despachos", vocalizó Antonio.

Aún no es capaz de utilizar los susurros, aunque no tardará demasiado. Que nuestros jóvenes primos puedan manejarse en esa forma de comunicación es una de las encomiendas que tienen a su cargo los más antiguos de nuestros hombres. No sólo es importante que aprendan a luchar, también conviene que dispongan de un medio de ocultar sus planes a oídos indiscretos. Por supuesto, si algún antiguo, o alguno de los jóvenes a quienes su creador consideró oportuno enseñarles ese lenguaje, escucha con atención, terminará por descifrar la conversación, pero no es sencillo espiar a un vampiro si está alerta. Y si alguien se acerca tanto como para entender los susurros, y aún así no es percibido por aquellos que los están usando, estos se merecen lo que les ocurra.

"¿Habéis colocado nuestras cosas?", preguntó Lyosha, vocalizando igualmente, con la más maliciosa de sus sonrisas pintada en el rostro. "Árvidas no nos ha dicho nada al respecto"

"Estará demasiado ocupado regodeándose con la parte que le ha tocado a él", masculló Alain.

"Y debo deducir por ese gesto que tu no has sacado nada de ese reparto", reí.

"Mi querido primo pensó que él mismo era mejor elección. A veces el orgullo no es buen consejero", se burló Antonio.

"Nadie me advirtió que ellos iban a entrar en este asunto. No fue una batalla justa", gruñó Alain.

"¿Acaso lo es alguna?", pregunté, divertido con su mal humor.

Me di la vuelta para dirigirme junto a Nadya, con las carcajadas de Lyosha acompañándome por el corredor y la mirada ofendida de Alain clavada en mi nuca.

"Ríe cuanto quieras, hermano, pero tienen razón", sonreí. "En cuanto Nadya sume dos y dos, tú y yo vamos a tener problemas"

"¿Qué sería de la vida sin ellos?", replicó Lyosha, encogiéndose de hombros con una enorme sonrisa.

"Esa frase debería haber salido de mi boca, no de la tuya", me burlé.

"Lo que quiere decir que tarde o temprano, quizá llegues a pronunciar una de mis frases sensatas. Todo se pega menos la hermosura, Leo", replicó.

"Y ni falta que me hace. Ya soy muy guapo"

"Y muy modesto"

"No necesito de la modestia. Siempre he pensado que es la virtud de quienes no tienen otra, y desde luego, no es mi caso", reí.


	18. Capítulo 17 NADEZHDA

**Hola chicas, aquí, subiendo más capítulos. Realmente estoy inspirada, así que cruzo los dedos para que no se me vaya de golpe la inspiración y vuelva a dejarlo todo tirado. Pero, a pesar de mi inspiración, puedo pararme si Saoran y Arthemisa no siguen subiendo sus historias, así que ya sabéis chicas, a trabajar.**

**  
Saoran, tranquila, Sue y Ángelo están juntos, pero… Pobre Glauco. Reconozco que es sosito, pero si ella le ha dado una oportunidad… Y en este capítulo sale Ángelo, y algo dice de toda la historia. Ya me contarás que te parece.**

**A mi también me cae mejor este elfo. Y si, es posible que se parezca un poco a Leo jeje. Me gusta mucho Leo.**

**Arthe, querida, primer error. NO es Leo. ¿Cuánto sale el vampiro al que le gustan las motos? Bueno, digamos que no es uno al que sólo se haya nombrado en una ocasión y nada más. Pensaré en la historia de Lyosha, o en la de Lisías, pero insisto, ¿qué vas a darme tú si no ganas? Porque puedes NO ganar, ¿lo habías pensado? (insértese de nuevo una risa maquiavélica)**

**Y sip, el nené es un varón. Pobre Nadya. Otro más como ellos a controlar…**

**Vale, ahí va el capítulo, contadme que os parece. Ya no queda mucho para el final de este relato, así que no perdáis la oportunidad de hacerme feliz con los reviews, por favor (enorme sonrisa, como dice Arthe, tipo gato de Shrek)**

**Capítulo 16. NADEZHDA**

"Y esto lo ha enviado Malachy", estaba diciendo Cora, tendiéndome una caja que contiene dos hermosos floretes. "Es para Leo y Lyosha, como supondrás. Tiene otro regalo para ti, pero ha preferido dártelo en persona"

"No tengo ni idea de dónde voy a guardar todo esto", suspiré, contemplando la montaña de regalos a mi alrededor.

"Yo te ayudaré", se ofreció Cora. "¿Por qué no vas a dejar lo que han enviado para tus compañeros a sus despachos, mientras yo pongo orden aquí?"

Valoré la sugerencia un instante. En otro momento quizá me hubiera negado, sabiendo como sé desde el principio que la intención de mi prima es sólo librarme del trabajo pesado y dejarme la mejor parte. Leo y Lyosha apenas han recibido cuatro o cinco presentes de los clanes más afines. El resto, desperdigado en torno a nosotras en varios montones de tamaño descomunal, son regalos para el bebé. Llevará mucho tiempo colocarlo todo en su sitio, y pararme a ordenar siempre me ha parecido una tarea aburrida. Irónicamente, esto es lo que hace de mí una persona metódica y cuidadosa. Es mucho más fácil y rápido dejar cada cosa en su sitio en el momento en que dejas de usarla, que intentar poner orden en el caos de varios días. Un concepto que jamás haré entrar en la cabeza de mis compañeros. Ambos son auténticos focos de entropía. Por donde van pasando, el caos se genera a su alrededor. Llevamos un año instalados, y desde el primer momento insistí para que pusieran en orden sus despachos. Un año después, están más o menos como los encontraron al llegar a casa. Con todas sus pertenencias escondidas en cajas y arcones que se amontonan descuidadamente en torno a mesas y estanterías. Poco antes de marchar de viaje había entrado en el despacho de Lyosha buscando un precioso abrecartas de plata que recordaba haber visto en nuestra casa de Irkutsk, sólo para comprobar que debía seguir exactamente donde lo había dejado un año antes. En el fondo de una caja bajo decenas de otros pequeños, aunque valiosos objetos que los hombres de Lisías habían recogido al cerrar nuestra casa. Cuando le recriminé su actitud, Lyosha se limitó a encogerse de hombros y decirme que sus cosas jamás saldrían solas de las cajas en las que las había guardado y que, teniendo toda la eternidad por delante, tarde o temprano encontraría un momento para colocarlas. Obviamente, ese momento no va a ser mañana.

El despacho de Leo es aún peor. De tarde en tarde recuerda que en esas cajas hay un objeto en el que no ha pensado durante años, pero que al llegar a su memoria le parece imprescindible tener entre sus manos. Cuando eso ocurre, despliega una actividad frenética hasta localizarlo, abriendo cajas aquí y allá y lanzando todo lo que estorba por encima de su hombro. Por supuesto, allí donde cae, allí se queda, mientras él sale de su despacho con el objeto de su búsqueda entre las manos y la más perfecta sonrisa de orgullosa complacencia pintada en el rostro.

Teniendo en cuenta todo esto, no hace falta señalar que colocar los regalos en sus despachos no será precisamente una tarea ardua. Bastará con abrir la puerta y dejarlos en cualquier espacio libre. Ya se encargarán ellos de _no_ ordenarlos cuando les plazca.

Miré a Cora, quien obviamente está interpretando mi silencio como indecisión, ya que se dirigió a mí en tono suplicante.

"Déjame hacer esto por ti, prima. Para devolverte en parte haber escapado de tu compañía en las últimas semanas"

"No tienes nada que devolverme, Cora", me apresuré a responder. "Lo entiendo. Era muy poco el consuelo que yo podía ofrecerte"

No había pensado en ello conscientemente hasta ahora, pero en cuanto las palabras escaparon de mi boca hube de reconocer lo mucho que me había herido que no buscara consuelo en mi tras lo que casi había sido una fatal recaída. Cora es lo más parecido a una hija de la sangre que he tenido hasta ahora, y sufrí por su rechazo como sufriría cualquiera de los nuestros con el de una de sus creaciones. Pero ahora eso ya está olvidado. Mi prima ha vuelto a mi, y recibo de nuevo su compañía con la misma alegría con la que se acepta al hijo pródigo. Le abrí mis brazos y ella se arrojó en ellos con confianza ciega, y más que evidente alivio.

"Lo siento, Nadya. Perdóname", gimió. "Desde que me trasformaron has sido como mi creadora, como mi madre. Me has cuidado, enseñado y protegido, y yo te abandoné como una criatura díscola"

"Has vuelto, y eso es lo único que importa", la serené, acariciando su hermosa maraña de rizos pelirrojos. "Olvídate de las disculpas, y pongámonos a trabajar, o nos alcanzará el fin del milenio intentando poner orden en todo esto", añadí sonriente.

"¿Sabes que deberías hacer cuando termines de colocar los regalos de tus compañeros?", preguntó Cora, devolviéndome la sonrisa. "Salir con ellos a comprar algo de ropa. Pronto no entrarás en esos vaqueros ni con la ayuda de diez hombres"

Seguí su mirada hacia mi vientre, y no pude evitar una risa suave. Tiene toda la razón. Ya me había costado bastante vestirme esta mañana, y el bebé no deja de crecer y crecer. Mañana puedo no encontrar nada que ponerme.

"Esa si que es una gran sugerencia", reí, poniéndome en pie.

Salí de la habitación en dirección a los despachos de Leo y Lyosha, cargando sin problemas con las escasas cajas que debía colocar, y seguida por la mirada divertida de mi prima. El olor de mis compañeros me inundó nada más llegar al pasillo, y me maldije interiormente por no haber sido capaz una vez más de saber de su presencia antes. La conversación con Cora, y el abrir los regalos me ha tenido demasiado entretenida. Por más que me empeñe en mantener alerta mis sentidos, aún me distraigo con demasiada facilidad, y eso siempre es un argumento de peso en las discusiones que mantenemos ese par de sobreprotectoras mulas y yo cada vez que quiero ir sola a alguna parte.

Intentando mantener mi malhumor a raya, intenté concentrarme, de forma poco cortés, pero evidentemente útil, en la conversación que deben estar manteniendo en lo alto de las escaleras con Alain y Antonio. No llegó a mis oídos una sola palabra, lo que sin duda no contribuyó a mejorar mi humor. Si intentan mantener su conversación ajena a oídos indiscretos, sólo puede significar algo que va a acentuar la férrea vigilancia a la que me someten desde que saben que estoy embarazada. Con algo más que una ligera irritación, abrí la puerta del despacho de Lyosha, y me llevó unos segundos poner en orden lo que llegaba a mis ojos. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí? Como ya he dicho, el orden no es la baza fuerte de ninguno de ellos, pero el caos que se presenta ante mis ojos supera con creces el desorden habitual. Decenas de armas que jamás había visto se amontonan en cada rincón de forma descuidada, unas sobre otras, como si las hubieran ido dejando caer allí los miembros de un ejército derrotado. ¿Un ejército derrotado? Una idea fue abriéndose paso en mi mente, y reprimí un gruñido mientras me dirigí velozmente al despacho de Leo. Tal y como había imaginado, la situación en él, es idéntica a la del de su hermano. Esta vez si que gruñí en voz alta, y pocos segundos más tarde, tenía a mis compañeros junto a mi. Si dudaba de mis deducciones, la mirada de expectante inocencia de sus rostros, las confirmó más allá de cualquier duda.

"¿Ocurre algo, querida?", preguntó Lyosha amablemente.

"¿Qué si ocurre algo?", gruñí. "¿Podéis explicarme de dónde diablos han salido todas estas armas?"

"¿Regalos?", aventuró Leo.

"Leonardo Sforza, ni se te ocurra intentar tomarme el pelo en esto", grité. "Y tú, Aleksei, deja de cerrarme tu mente. Los tres sabemos que ha pasado aquí"

Ambos cruzaron una mirada, que para mi enfado, tiene más de diversión que de preocupación.

"Está bien, amor. Nos has descubierto", rió Leo, evidentemente intentando quitarle a todo el asunto la importancia que tiene para mi.

"¿Y lo dices tan alegremente?", rugí, fuera de mi. "¡Me habéis engañado! Esto no puede ser más que lo que habéis sacado de la apuesta que nuestros primos habían declarado abandonar"

"Es evidente", sonrió Lyosha. "Pero reconoce que lo que te molesta es no haber podido vencernos"

"¿Y cómo creéis que va a sentirse Sue cuando sepa...?", vociferé.

"Ya lo sabe. Y te aseguro que no le importa lo más mínimo. Al fin y al cabo, ella ha sido una de las partes beneficiadas de nuestra pequeña competición", replicó Leo.

"No debes molestarte tanto. Al fin y al cabo, lo único que hemos hecho Leo y yo es sacar partido de algo que iba a suceder de todos modos", sonrió Lyosha una vez más.

"Nos hemos limitado a apostar por el caballo ganador", aprobó Leo.

"Y me habéis engañado", gruñí.

"La que empezó esta conjura fuiste tú, querida", contestó Leo en tono burlón. "Si nos hubieras dejado hacer, lo hubiéramos resuelto mucho más fácilmente", añadió, con un guiño hacia su hermano.

"Sin tener que implicar a otros", rió Lyosha.

"¿Peter? ¿Peter estaba de vuestra parte?", pregunté atónita.

"Desde el principio, querida", contestó Lyosha con una sonrisa plácida.

"No deberías enfadarte, amor. Fuiste una digna contrincante. Pero reconoce que mi hermano y yo te llevamos muchos siglos de ventaja conspirando"

"Y que todo ha terminado felizmente. Sue es feliz. Gelo es feliz, Glauco es feliz. Diablos, hasta Peter es feliz"

"No me sorprende. Es una magnífica espada"

"Si. Debí ofrecerle otra cosa", replicó Lyosha en tono ligero. "Hubiera aceptado igualmente"

El tono despreocupado de su intercambio me molestó más allá de todo lo que ya ha sucedido. Sentí la ira asentarse en mi interior como un viejo amigo que vuelve a ocupar su sillón favorito. Los miré ardiendo en mi propia rabia, aunque una parte de mí tuvo que reconocer que el único motivo de ésta es el saber que una vez más me han tomado el pelo. Pero saberlo no iba a hacer que mejorara mi humor. Ajenos a mi furia, y en absoluto preocupados por ella, mis compañeros me observan sonrientes. Si sigo mirándolos un minuto más, saltaré sobre ellos repartiendo golpes. Y terminaré en el suelo, lo que desde luego no mejoraría en nada la situación. Me tragué mi ira, y componiendo mi mejor expresión de orgullo, los miré fijamente.

"Muy bien. Pues quedaros a solas con vuestras ganancias. Yo me marcho a la ciudad", espeté.

"Te acompañaremos", dijo Lyosha. Y su ofrecimiento sonó peligrosamente como un hecho consumado.

"De eso nada. No pienso ir con vosotros a ningún sitio hasta que se me pase el enfado. Y dudo que sea hasta dentro de mucho tiempo", repliqué.

"Tienes dos opciones, Nadya", dijo Leo, mientras la sonrisa burlona que le ha acompañado hasta ahora, muere en sus labios, dejando paso a una expresión severa. "O vas con nosotros a la ciudad, o te quedas aquí. Tu eliges"

"Voy a la ciudad. Sola. Tengo cosas que comprar, y lo haré, os guste o no"

Lyosha tomó aire en un sonoro suspiro, mesando su cabello hacia atrás. Un gesto que evidencia que está perdiendo la paciencia.

"Está bien", masculló. "Esto es lo que haremos. Ve a la ciudad. Pero que te acompañe uno de los hombres. Con todo lo que está pasando, no permitiré que vayas sola. Por favor", añadió sumiso, al ver que me disponía a replicar.

"De acuerdo. Antonio y Alain están en las escaleras. Les diré que me acompañen", contesté con mi mejor tono de dignidad. Quizá hubiera debido seguir discutiendo, pero desoír ese tipo de demandas ya me ha traído problemas en el pasado, y reconozco que la situación no es la más idónea para perderme sola en la ciudad con los brujos pisándonos los talones. El bebé no tiene la culpa de nuestras absurdas rencillas.

"Preferiríamos que te acompañara uno de los mayores. Ángelo está en el salón", intervino Leo.

Con un bufido irritado, di media vuelta y me dirigí al salón a buscar a Ángelo, sintiendo la mirada de mis compañeros clavada en mi nuca. Juraría que escuché una risa apagada a mis espaldas, pero por el bien de todos, decidí no volverme a comprobarlo. Cuando me giré al llegar al final de las escaleras, ambos habían desaparecido de mi vista.

Encontré a Ángelo en el salón, tal y como esperaba, y debo decir en su honor que ni tan siquiera elevó las cejas cuando le pedí que me acompañara a la ciudad, aunque estoy segura de que ha escuchado toda la discusión. Sin una palabra, tomó las llaves de uno de los coches del cajetín dispuesto en la entrada para que cualquiera pueda tener acceso inmediato a uno de los muchos vehículos de los que disponemos siempre que lo necesite, y me acompañó al exterior. Abrió la puerta de su coche – un reluciente Mercedes deportivo – para mi, y se situó a continuación en el asiento del conductor, dirigiendo el vehículo en silencio hacia la ciudad.

Lo observé mientras conducía velozmente, con gesto distraído. Y a mi pesar no pude evitar complacerme con la idea de que Sue lo tuviera por compañero. Leo y Lyosha estaban en lo cierto. Quizá la forma de hacerlo no fue la mejor, ni desde luego la que yo había esperado, pero sin duda el final feliz de la historia ha sido bueno para todos y lo único que me irritaba era el saber que una vez más me han ganado la partida. Sonreí casi sin quererlo, y él percibió mi sonrisa. Se volvió hacia mi, regalándome la suya, abierta, despreocupada. Tan propia de él y de su forma de ser, que no pude por menos que ensanchar la mía como respuesta.

"La quiero", dijo simplemente, confirmando lo que ya había supuesto. Ha escuchado toda la discusión.

"¿Es eso una excusa?", repliqué.

"No", sonrió. "Como te diría Leo, mi querida dama, el fin justifica los medios"

"Lo prefiero cuando cita a Petrarca", mascullé.

"Y estoy convencido de que él lo sabe", rió Ángelo. "Vamos, Nadya. No te enfades. Debes entender que Leo y Lyosha no han hecho más que ayudarnos a los tres. La apuesta es lo de menos"

"¡Pero apostabais sobre Sue!", protesté

Ángelo rió con suavidad entre dientes.

"Y era una apuesta que daba por perdida, créeme. Ni te imaginas la poca gracia que me hacia. Lo que te he dicho es cierto. Con o sin una apuesta de por medio, la quiero. Y mi hermano también". Me contempló con una sonrisa divertida que llegó hasta sus hermosos ojos verdes. "Y tus compañeros se dieron cuenta de eso casi antes que nosotros mismos. De otro modo, no nos habrían ayudado, puedes estar segura de ello"

"Pues no estoy segura en absoluto", mascullé.

"Deberías estarlo. Confía en mi en esto. Los conozco bien. En especial a Leo". Su mirada se volvió soñadora, como si estuvieran llegando a él decenas de recuerdos. Suspiró, y volvió a sonreír, en esta ocasión, casi con nostalgia. "Leo lleva cuidando de mi durante toda mi existencia. Incluso cuando me separé de su lado, siguió cuidando de mi. Ya viste lo que hizo con Tadeo, y eso es sólo una pequeña muestra de todo lo que ha hecho por mi durante estos siglos. Supo que yo la deseaba, que quería unirme a ella, y me ayudó. Si, es cierto. Sacó beneficio de eso pero, ¿a quién le importa?"

"A mi me importa", gruñí.

Nuevamente, Ángelo dejó escapar su risa maliciosa.

"Y sin embargo, en gran parte, todo esto ha sido culpa tuya"

"¿Mia?", protesté, elevando demasiado la voz. "¿Por qué mía?"

"Tú los desafiaste, mi querida dama. De no haber intentado burlarlos, quizá se hubieran limitado a aconsejarnos. Pero los provocaste. Y no hicieron más que lo que toda una vida de combates e intrigas les ha enseñado a hacer: ganar la partida a toda costa. Piensa en ello", sonrió. "Hemos llegado", anunció, deteniendo el vehículo en el aparcamiento del centro comercial

Bajé del coche dándole vueltas a la idea, pero sobre todo, recordando las palabras de Lyosha. Ángelo es feliz, Glauco es feliz, Sue es feliz. Para que darle más vueltas. Pero sin embargo... Me volví hacia Gelo, que esperaba pacientemente junto a mi a que yo entrara en el centro comercial. Antes de que pudiera hablar, él se adelantó.

"Si, Nadya", rió. "Te ayudaré la próxima vez. Hasta ahora nunca he conseguido jugársela a Leo, y te garantizo que es algo que tengo en mi lista de prioridades"

"Lo amas como a un padre, ¿no es cierto?", sonreí.

"Más que eso", asintió. "Anda, vamos a comprar. Si conozco a las mujeres, tardarás horas. Y antes de que se haga de noche tendré a tus compañeros reventando todo el maldito centro comercial para buscarnos pensando que no he sabido cuidar de ti"

No pude por menos que soltar la carcajada al imaginarme la escena. Si me retraso tan solo un segundo más de lo que Leo y Lyosha consideran un tiempo prudencial, estoy convencida de que las previsiones de Ángelo se quedarán cortas. Mis compañeros entrarán como un vendaval en el edificio, apartando con violencia cualquier cosa que se interponga entre ellos y yo. Y al decir cualquier cosa me refiero tanto a los mortales, como a las paredes o las vigas maestras. Eché a andar entre risas, con Ángelo junto a mi, observando atentamente lo que nos rodea. Pronto encontré una tienda de mi agrado, en la que podía adquirir todo lo que mi nuevo cuerpo necesita. Podía haber entrado en la boutique de premamá, pero no estoy dispuesta a adquirir un montón de vestidos para los dos meses escasos que va a durar mi embarazo. Con unas cuantas mallas y camisas amplias, será más que suficiente.

Ángelo me siguió obedientemente al interior, estudiando discretamente a los escasos clientes que daban vueltas por la tienda. Es mediodía, y el centro no está precisamente en su hora más concurrida, así que no tiene demasiado por lo que preocuparse. En unas horas, todo se llenará de humanos ajetreados, pero por el momento, ni siquiera yo tengo dificultad para controlar las tres personas que están cerca de nosotros. Elegí unas cuantas prendas casi al azar, y me dirigí al probador, recordando con una sonrisa que mis compañeros se habrían limitado a pagarlas y salir de la tienda, bajo la asunción de que si la prenda es de su talla, les sentará bien. Y aunque debo reconocer que es completamente cierto, yo aún no he adquirido esa infalible seguridad en mi misma.

Abrí la puerta que lleva a los probadores, y Ángelo entró inmediatamente tras de mi. Me giré, molesta una vez más con la estricta vigilancia que mis sobreprotectores compañeros han preparado para mí desde que descubrimos mi estado.

"Ángelo, ¿se puede saber a dónde diablos vas?"

"Voy contigo", respondió, como si fuera un hecho tan evidente que no precisara más explicación.

"De eso nada", repliqué. "Hace treinta años que se vestirme sola, y no voy a dejar que entres conmigo. Además, este es el probador de mujeres. Llamas la atención innecesariamente plantado en mi puerta"

"No pienso dejarte sola, Nadya. No es negociable. Leo y Lyosha me matarán si saben que no te vigilo"

Controlé mi irritación a duras penas, sabiendo que dispongo de un argumento que, incluso con las precisas instrucciones de mis compañeros, Ángelo encontrará irrefutable.

"¿Tú crees? Está bien. Entonces tendrás que explicarles que entraste conmigo en un probador, y viste como me quedaba completamente desnuda delante de tus ojos. Estarán encantados cuando se enteren. Y te aseguro que se enterarán. Yo misma me encargaré de decirles lo bien que me has vigilado", dije, con la mejor y más inocente de mis sonrisas.

Ángelo se debatió consigo mismo tan solo un instante. Después, con un gruñido irritado, miró a su alrededor, olfateó el aire unos segundos, y me miró fijamente.

"Sólo hay dos mujeres en el último probador, así que por esta vez te haré caso", indicó molesto. "Pero no te retrases demasiado", añadió, saliendo del probador.

Lo miré alejarse, y situarse junto a la puerta de entrada en una actitud aparentemente indolente, que sólo engañaría a los mortales. Mis ojos son más agudos y mi capacidad de fijarme en los detalles mucho mayor. Bajo esa pose en apariencia despreocupada, hay un depredador alerta, pendiente de cada movimiento a su alrededor. Y el lugar que ha elegido es sencillamente insuperable. Controla la entrada, el interior de la tienda y la puerta de los probadores. Si ve algo que no le guste, no tardará ni una décima de segundo en saltar sobre el pobre incauto que haya llamado su atención. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, y con un suspiro en parte de resignación, en parte de diversión, me dispuse a probarme la ropa. Apenas me había dado tiempo a deshacerme de los zapatos, cuando la cortina de mi cubículo se abrió bruscamente. Me volví, dispuesta a echarle a Ángelo la peor reprimenda de su vida, y casi pierdo el equilibrio con la sorpresa. Ante mis ojos están mis compañeros, mirándome con expresión preocupada. ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? ¿Y cómo es que no les he oído llegar? ¿O sentido su olor? Adoro su olor, podría percibirlo aun dormida. Si pudiera dormir, claro. Los miré asustada, mientras me indicaban por señas que los siguiera. Me disponía a hacerlo si más dilación, cuando algo encajó en mi mente casi con un crujido sonoro. Busqué la mente de Lyosha... Y no vi nada. Desesperada, volví a intentarlo. Nuevamente nada. Ellos me miraban con impaciencia, pero todos mis instintos parecían indicarme que algo no estaba bien en ese cuadro. Lyosha se adelantó, e intentó sujetar mi brazo para tirar de mi y apresurarme. Cuando sus dedos rozaron mi brazo, la alerta en mi cerebro, que hasta ese instante era tan solo un susurro, gritó hasta ensordecerme la mente. Sus dedos están calientes. Húmedos y templados como los de un humano. Y a mi mente vino un súbito recuerdo. Escuché las palabras de Lyosha tiempo atrás diciéndome que no me fiara únicamente de lo que me dijeran mis ojos. Pero, ¿cómo escapar a mis ojos? ¿Cómo escapar a sus caras preocupadas e inquietas? Bajé mis párpados y me concentré en su olor. Asustada, me di cuenta de que a mi olfato no llegaban sus familiares aromas a sándalo y uvas. La comprensión me golpeó como un mazo. Esos dos seres que parecen mis compañeros, no pueden serlo. Se parecen hasta en el último detalle, pero no huelen como ellos. No suenan como ellos. Sin dudar un instante, ataqué a ciegas. Me lancé sobre el punto en el que mis sentidos me indicaban que estaban, sin abrir los ojos. Sé que si veo su imagen, no seré capaz de atacar. Si son ellos, no llegaré a tocarlos, y me felicitarán por mi previsión, me convencí a mi misma. Pero mis manos encontraron la carne, y se hundieron en ella. Mis garras probaron la sangre, y escuché el aire escapar de los pulmones de mis presas. Abrí los ojos para ver el alcance de mi ataque, y me vi proyectada hacia el espejo con una fuerza descomunal que golpeó mi vientre como una maza. Gemí, tirada en el linóleo brillante del probador, intentando despejar mi cabeza, mientras esos dos seres se inclinan sobre mí con furia, aún con la imagen robada de mis hombres. Antes de que pudiera siquiera alzar mis garras, las cabezas de mis atacantes chocaron entre sí con un violento crujido, y cayeron al suelo como marionetas sin hilos. La rabia contra ellos me consumió, cuando el diminuto espacio de mi cerebro que aún puedo llamar mi mente consciente me gritó que esos seres me habían golpeado en el vientre. ¡En el vientre! Sin poder detenerme, me abalancé sobre sus cuerpos inertes y hundí mis manos en sus pechos una y otra vez. Hubiera seguido desgarrando músculos y tejidos hasta el fin de los tiempos si unas manos firmes, aunque delicadas y afectuosas no me hubieran retenido.

"Basta ya, Nadya. Ya está", susurró la voz de Ángelo en mis oídos. "Están muertas", añadió.

¿Muertas? Una parte de mi registró el femenino y miré hacia los bultos sanguinolentos que yacían bajo mis manos. Creí perder la razón cuando vi a las dos mujeres que minutos antes se habían dirigido al probador. Alcé la vista buscando una explicación de Ángelo, pero él corría ya hacia la puerta de los probadores.

"¿Ocurre algo?", sonó la voz preocupada de la dependienta.

Ángelo asomó la cabeza, teniendo buen cuidado de no abrir la puerta ni un centímetro más de lo necesario. Una preocupación que aún en mi confuso estado de ánimo reconozco como innecesaria. La experiencia me dice que en cuanto la mortal clave los ojos en la sonrisa que sin duda está dibujando el hermoso rostro de mi primo, ya no podrá mirar a ningún otro sitio. Salvo quizá a sus increíbles ojos.

"Mi prima se ha desmayado", respondió en tono ligero. "Pero ya está bien, preciosa, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de ella"

"¿Necesitáis algo? ¿Un vaso de agua? ¿Llamo a un médico?", se apresuró a ofrecer, ansiosa por cooperar, y por no perder de vista lo que para ella son sin duda los ojos verdes más hermosos que jamás ha visto.

"No es necesario. Está perfectamente. Me quedaré un minuto con ella, si no te importa", respondió Ángelo con total serenidad. "Y después saldré a charlar un rato contigo y explicártelo todo", añadió con su mejor tono seductor.

Funcionó, claro. El olor del deseo de la mortal sacudió mi olfato de forma tan repentina y distinguible como lo haría un tanque de gasolina. Imaginé un parpadeo coqueto y una sonrisa esperanzada, mientras Ángelo cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Se volvió, manteniendo aún por un instante su seductora sonrisa, y casi de inmediato su rostro cambió para dar paso a una expresión seria y concentrada, mientras sus ojos registran cada detalle de la escena que nos rodea con talante profesional.

"Menudo desastre", masculló, añadiendo a continuación un imaginativo juramento latino, que reconocí como uno de los favoritos de Leo.

"Lo siento, Ángelo", gemí, mientras la ira se consumía en mi interior y daba paso a un miedo incontrolable. ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer para salir de aquí sin ser descubiertos? ¿Qué haremos con los cadáveres? "Lo siento mucho", repetí, mientras me dominan los absurdos sollozos que sólo yo, entre todos los vampiros de la tierra, soy capaz de invocar.

"No te disculpes. La culpa ha sido mía. No debí dejarte sola", replicó distraídamente, mientras analiza nuestro entorno, buscando una salida, una vía de escape. "¿Qué ha ocurrido? Apenas pasaron unos segundos desde que te me fui hasta que escuché el golpe y sentí el olor de tu rabia"

Las palabras salieron a borbotones de mi boca, mientras explicaba de forma incoherente la visita de los que yo creía mis compañeros, y de cómo los había descubierto. Ángelo me miraba con expresión aprobadora y llena de renovado respeto, mientras acariciaba mis manos de tarde en tarde mis manos, en un inútil gesto para serenarme.

"Tranquilízate, Nadya. Lo has hecho muy bien", murmuró cuando hube acabado, arrojándome a sus brazos entre sollozos. "Mucho mejor que yo", añadió, rechinando los dientes con una furia dirigida exclusivamente contra si mismo.

"No digas eso", exclamé. "Fue culpa mía. Yo te obligué a dejarme sola"

"Olvida eso ahora. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Y limpiar esta masacre sin dejar rastro"

"Pero, ¿cómo? El centro no tardará en llenarse, y pronto habrá un montón de mortales intentando entrar en el probador"

"De eso me encargo yo. Tú espera aquí", ordenó, con la sombra de una sonrisa. "Y procura serenarte, por favor. Todo se arreglará, te lo aseguro"

Sin una palabra más salió por la puerta con los ademanes decididos de quien ya se ha visto en situaciones más difíciles que esta en mil ocasiones. Sin embargo, comprobé, no cerró por completo, dejando una rendija tras de sí, sin duda para que yo me sintiera segura y tranquila siguiendo sus movimientos. Caminó con su mejor pose de Casanova en dirección al mostrador, donde la dependienta se esforzaba por fingir que nada había ocurrido. Con una serenidad que yo no podré invocar tras algo como esto ni en un millón de años, charló animadamente con ella de nimiedades durante unos minutos que me parecieron eternos. Al poco tiempo, la había convencido para cerrar la tienda por un rato, para 'hablar más tranquilamente'.

La mortal, una joven de aspecto anodino, y tan flaca y lisa que parecía un muchacho, titubeó apenas un breve instante. Supongo que más para guardar las apariencias que por un deseo real de resistirse a las demandas de mi primo. Todo en sus ademanes demuestra que no está acostumbrada a ese tipo de caballerosa atención, y mucho menos si quien la presta es un hombre tan atractivo y deliciosamente galante. Pero aunque lo estuviera, sería igual. Ningún humano, por muy acostumbrado que esté a la admiración de los suyos, sería capaz de resistirse a un vampiro cuando despliega todo su encanto. Y encanto es lo que le sobra a mi primo. La muchacha lo miró con la sonrisa alucinada de quien está agradeciendo en silencio a cualquiera que sea el dios en el que cree lo mucho que ha mejorado un día que en su comienzo se presentaba tan monótono y aburrido como cualquiera de los anteriores, y en un juguetón tono de conspiración anunció que cerraría la reja 'sólo un ratito', disponiéndose a buscar las llaves en un cajón.

"¿Me permitirías hacer una llamada, preciosa?", preguntó Ángelo. "He quedado aquí con unos amigos, y no quiero que nos interrumpan"

La mujer pareció recordar algo.

"¿Y tu prima?", preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, y mirando en dirección a los probadores.

Ángelo rió con ligereza.

"Mi hermosa dama, mi prima ha salido por esa puerta hace unos minutos. ¿Es posible que una mujer tan bella como tú se distraiga tanto con nuestra charla? No puedo creerlo, aunque te aseguro que nada me haría más feliz", susurró inclinándose hacia su rostro.

"¿En serio ha salido?", balbuceó, parpadeando aturdida.

"Incluso la despediste con un gesto al pasar, querida"

Retuve mi innecesaria respiración por un instante, pensando que en esta ocasión tal vez Ángelo se había excedido en su actuación, confiando demasiado en su poder de seducción. Pero demostró ser una preocupación absurda. La mujer consideró la idea un momento, rebuscando en su memoria, pero cuando Gelo apartó un mechón rebelde de cabello de los hombros de la muchacha en un gesto anticuadamente galante, el tren de sus pensamientos descarriló sin remedio. Se encogió de hombros, recuperando su sonrisa.

"Dios mío, que despistada estoy hoy"

"Te aseguro que a mi me ocurre lo mismo, mi dama. Tu presencia aturdiría hasta al mismísimo Apolo, aunque supongo que debes estar acostumbrada a oír cosas como esta a diario"

Ella parpadeó con coquetería, incapaz de encontrar una réplica a tan evidente mentira, pronunciada con tan evidente sinceridad, mientras señalaba el teléfono con gesto juguetón. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, la expresión de preocupada eficiencia de mi primo volvió a su rostro, mientras marcaba velozmente el número de nuestra casa. La voz de Árvidas resonó al otro lado de la línea.

"Hola, Ari. ¿Podrías decirle a mi hermano mayor que no podré verlo en el centro comercial, tal como quedamos? Pero dile también que no lo he dejado plantado. Nos hemos encontrado con dos de sus amigos. Están esperándolo"

Para mi sorpresa, Árvidas lo captó al vuelo.

"¿Está bien Nadya?"

"Si, pero hay una hermosa dama que reclama mi presencia, Ari. No puedo hablar más, o la perderé", respondió con un guiño a la dependienta, que había terminado de echar la reja, y se dirigía a él sonriente.

"Entretenla lo que puedas. Avisaré a Tadeo de inmediato. ¿Necesitáis ayuda para limpiar y sacar los cadáveres?"

"Por supuesto. Gracias"

Colgó de inmediato, y miró con intención a la joven, tomándola de la mano con delicadeza. Desaparecieron de mi vista, aunque sus pasos me indicaron que la había encaminado a unos sillones dispuestos para probar zapatos en la parte posterior de la tienda. Un sitio excelente, pensé, recreando en mi mente la disposición del local. Desde ahí, si conseguía que la joven se sentara de espaldas a la puerta, y no me cabe duda de que mi primo conseguiría cualquier cosa de esa mortal en particular, ella no vería la llegada de los refuerzos. Empezaron una charla insustancial, en la que la humana le contaba a Gelo su vida, y él le contaba la peor sarta de mentiras que he escuchado jamás.

Dejé de prestar oídos al absurdo cortejo que se desarrollaba junto a mí, concentrándome únicamente en el murmullo tranquilizador de la voz de mi primo, y olvidándome del contenido de sus palabras, mientras me volvía a mirar el escenario dantesco en que se ha convertido el probador. Los cadáveres yacen desmadejados junto a la puerta, y la sangre ha salpicado hasta el último centímetro del suelo. Trozos de piel y músculos y pedazos de ropa desgarrada se esparcen por doquier a mi alrededor. Intentando mantener mi mente alejada de lo ocurrido, me concentré en amontonar los restos más grandes junto a las mujeres muertas, intentando no pensar en lo que estoy haciendo en realidad. Así, sería mucho más rápido desaparecer en cuanto llegara Tadeo. De pronto, me asaltó un recuerdo tan bruscamente que me hizo jadear. Aterrorizada, llevé la mano a mi vientre. Transcurrieron unos segundos angustiosos hasta que la magia que han obrado en mí los elfos me devolvió la absoluta seguridad de que mi hijo está vivo y continúa creciendo en mi interior. Suspiré aliviada, pero no lo suficiente. En cuanto salga de aquí, correré hasta los bosques buscando a Barenor. Leo y Lyosha enloquecerían si… La comprensión me golpeó como un mazo. Leo y Lyosha enloquecerán de cualquier modo en cuanto sepan esto. No hace falta que le ocurra nada al cachorro. Se enfadarán tanto cuando se enteren de que esto ha ocurrido una vez más por mi maldita cabezonería, que casi deseé que los refuerzos no lleguen. O que cuando lleguen, no sean ellos. Me senté en el suelo, emocionalmente agotada, y abracé mis rodillas sollozando en silencio. Transcurrió la eternidad en forma de media hora escasa, y mis esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando el rastro de mis compañeros me llegó desde el piso inferior, acompañado del suave olor salado de Tadeo. Me puse en pie, consumida por la inquietud, pero cuando vi por fin sus rostros preocupados y nerviosos escrutar la tienda a través de la reja, sólo pude sentir el más profundo de los alivios. Ahora están aquí, y todo se arreglará. Nada puede salir mal ahora.

Al mismo tiempo que sentía el reconfortante efecto tranquilizador de su presencia, escuchaba a Ángelo sugerirle a la humana salir a tomar algo antes de volver a abrir la tienda. Con una coordinación perfecta, mis compañeros acompañados por Tadeo, entraron en el local a velocidad inhumana, mientras Ángelo sujetaba galantemente la reja para la mortal, que salió sin poder percibir mucho más que un movimiento de aire a su espalda. Se alejaron hacia el café, mientras Ángelo la retenía cuidadosamente de espaldas a nosotros. Una precaución innecesaria, ya que ahora todos están escondidos conmigo en el interior del probador. De labios de Tadeo surgió un veloz susurro pidiéndole a su hermano que la entretuviera hasta que termináramos y que después volviera a franquearnos el paso hasta las escaleras. En seguida, llegó también a mis oídos un 'estaré atento' en nuestra lengua, tan suave que casi creí haberlo imaginado.

Miré entonces a las figuras que me contemplan, consumidas de preocupación, y aunque cada fibra de mi ser me grita que esta vez sí son ellos, y me incita a buscar refugio en su abrazo, un sentido atávico de supervivencia, desconocido para mí hasta entonces me obligó a confirmar lo que mi cuerpo ya sabe. Busqué la mente de Lyosha y encontré de inmediato el reconfortante murmullo de sus pensamientos. Sentí sus olores, escuché el familiar susurro de su innecesaria respiración, y me arrojé en sus brazos sollozando incontrolablemente mientras una oleada de alivio y amor me recorría las entrañas.

"¿Estás bien, Nadya?", preguntó Leo apresuradamente, apartándome de ellos para poder observarme.

"¿Te han herido?", me increpó Lyosha.

No pude invocar ninguna palabra tranquilizadora, así que me limité a asentir, y después a negar, incapaz de pensar, de razonar. Ellos me recorrieron con sus ojos de la cabeza a los pies, buscando una herida. Olfatearon con avidez en torno a mí, buscando el olor de mi sangre, y cuando se dieron por satisfechos, volvieron a abrazarme con desesperación.

Una vez más, la historia de lo sucedido salió de mi boca como si un dique se hubiera roto en mi interior. Los rostros de mis compañeros y de mi amigo, pasaron de la preocupación a la ira, y para mi sorpresa a la aprobación cuando narré, de forma bastante deshilvanada y confusa cómo había descubierto la mascarada. Cuando llegué al fin de mi relato, sollozando como un bebé, al borde de la histeria, pedí perdón por mi inconsciencia, disculpando a Ángelo una y mil veces, mientras susurros tranquilizadores llenaban mis oídos. Lejos de enfadarse, mis compañeros me serenaron, me dijeron que todo estaba bien, que lo había hecho bien, e incluso bromearon diciendo que 'no matarían a Ángelo en esta ocasión'. El alivio hizo flaquear mis piernas y casi olvidé el problema que tenemos entre manos. Pero sólo yo me he olvidado de él. Los ojos de mis compañeros volaban ya hasta los dos montones de carne despedazada que asoman del probador.

"Hay que moverse rápido", nos instó Tadeo. "Yo llevaré a Nadya. Vosotros ocuparos de los cadáveres. Ya me está resultando difícil controlarme ahora, si tengo que cargar con ellos no podré resistirlo", sugirió, mientras de una mochila colgada a la espalda de Lyosha sacaba un enorme montón de toallas húmedas.

En apenas unos segundos, el probador estaba más limpio de lo que lo había encontrado. Probablemente más limpio de lo que jamás había estado, y las toallas desaparecieron de nuevo dentro de la mochila. Tras un último vistazo para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, se pusieron en marcha de inmediato. Leo y Lyosha tomaron un cadáver cada uno con despreocupada facilidad. Los brazos de Tadeo me rodearon, y me perdí en el tranquilizador frío marmóreo de su pecho, mientras me cargaba caminando hasta la puerta del probador.

"¿Dónde demonios se ha metido mi hermano?", gruñó. "No aguantaré mucho más"

En cuanto estas palabras terminaron de salir de sus labios, Ángelo apareció acompañado de la muchacha, y le dirigió una sonrisa irónica a Tadeo mientras ella se inclinaba para levantar la reja. El mundo se volvió borroso a mi alrededor, y fui vagamente consciente de ser arrastrada hacia las escaleras de emergencia que llevan al garaje. En cuanto estuvimos junto al coche, Tadeo me depositó con cuidado en el suelo, mientras mis compañeros arrojan descuidadamente los cadáveres en el asiento trasero de mi Land Rover. Tadeo me dedicó una última mirada indescifrable, antes de abalanzarse tras los cadáveres, cerrando la puerta con violencia tras de sí.

Un segundo después, Ángelo se reunía con nosotros.

"¿Dónde has dejado el coche?", preguntó Lyosha, mientras yo intentaba prestar oídos sordos a los sonidos que surgían del interior de mi vehículo.

"En esta misma planta"

"Lleva tú a Nadya, nosotros llevaremos a tu hermano", ordenó.

No. No, de ninguna manera. Si en algún momento he necesitado estar con ellos, sin duda es este. Me recorrió una oleada de inquietud al pensar que quizá he malinterpretado su actitud y están tan furiosos conmigo como había imaginado que estarían. Abrí la boca para protestar, pero la sonrisa dulce de Lyosha me la cerró de golpe.

"Haznos caso, Nadya", me apremió con dulzura. "Es lo mejor"

"Vamos, Nadya. Ve con Ángelo", añadió Leo, con idéntica dulzura, y la misma impaciencia escondida en su voz. "En seguida nos veremos en casa"

Ángelo me tomó con suavidad por el brazo, y me arrastró lentamente tras él. Me dejé llevar sin rechistar, pero sin apartar ni por un momento los ojos de mis compañeros, intentando reprimir los sollozos que amenazan con volver a dominarme. Pude ver como Leo y Lyosha saltaban al cuatro por cuatro velozmente, y pronto desaparecieron de mi vista, arrancando el vehículo con un violento chirrido de ruedas.

Ángelo y yo alcanzamos su Mercedes, mientras yo seguía tras él como una sonámbula. Abrió la puerta para mí, y me ayudó a acomodarme en el asiento. Cruzó velozmente por delante del coche, y un segundo después conducía tras el Land Rover, siguiéndolo a una velocidad endemoniada. Ya llevo demasiado entre los nuestros como para que eso me preocupe, aunque los ojos de mi primo no estén clavados en la carretera, sino en mí.

"¿Por qué no me han dejado ir con ellos?", susurré.

"¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?", sonrió. "Nadya, no están enfadados. Sólo intentan que no veas cómo se alimenta Tadeo. Creo que temen que te repugne"

Lo miré con curiosidad. Algo en el tono de su voz ha llamado mi atención, y en seguida comprendí que es.

"Pero tú no estás de acuerdo", afirmé.

Ángelo dejó escapar una risita suave.

"Ellos no han visto como te hiciste cargo de esos dos. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que se creen, mi querida prima. Pero no les culpes por ello. Si fueras mi mujer, yo haría exactamente lo mismo"

"Harías mal. Dudo mucho que nada de lo que pueda hacer tu hermano pueda repugnarme", repliqué, dejando que una idea fugaz surgida de esas palabras, se escapara hasta el fondo de mi mente, hasta que pudiera analizarla más tarde con tranquilidad.

De modo casi inconsciente, asentí para mí, comprendiendo lo que quiere decir. Ya hace más de un año que nos establecimos, y he comprobado en más de una ocasión como todos mis jóvenes primos comparten con mis compañeros la misma actitud de sobreprotección hacia sus mujeres que tanto me irrita en ellos. Y aunque todas nosotras somos perfectamente capaces de defendernos solas, mis primas aceptan mucho mejor que yo esa actitud Ninguna de ellas se plantea que pueda ser de otro modo, y cualquiera rechazaría a un hombre que no las tratara así. Para todas esa es la forma natural y correcta de comportarse. Claro que cualquiera de de ellas nació al menos cincuenta años antes que yo, cuando la palabra 'feminismo' aún no aparecía en los diccionarios. Claro que ellas no tienen que soportar lo que yo soporto desde que…. El hilo de mis pensamientos se interrumpió con brusquedad. Ángelo percibió el cambio en mi actitud, y me miró con preocupación.

"Los elfos", grité. "Tienes que llevarme con los elfos"


	19. Capítulo 18 ALEKSEI

**Bueno, bueno. Penúltimo capítulo. Antes de nada, una advertencia. En este episodio hay una escena algo "subida de tono". La verdad es que podía haber cambiado el rating, pero por un solo párrafo, tampoco me parecía necesario. Aún así, como de costumbre, lo advierto por si las almas sensibles. (Tampoco es para tanto, en realidad. Ya me conocéis, soy bastante "light")**

**Vale, otra cosa. Vosotras dos (Arthe y Saoran) le estáis tomando mucho afecto a Gelo, ¿no? Una me acusa de hacerle perder la concentración (lo que demuestra que estaba muy concentrada en el muchacho) y otra quiere ser la de la tienda (¿qué tendrá que decir Lisías a esto, Arthe, querida, ¿eh?) Bueno, está bien. Ángelo me encanta, siempre lo he dicho. Dejando a Leo y Lyosha es uno de mis favoritos. Y Tadeo. Adoro a Tadeo. Es tan… Vampiro…**

**Saoran, tranquila. ¿Mataría yo a ese bebé? Bueno, quizá si lo haría pero, creo que no será esta la ocasión. Ya verás.**

**Arthe, mi adorada hermana… ¿Antiguo o joven? No voy a contestarte a esa pregunta. Eso limitaría mucho la búsqueda. No hay tantos jóvenes o tantos antiguos que salgan a menudo, así que te facilitaría demasiado las cosas. Como habrás supuesto ya, no es Árvidas a quien buscas, y sólo te queda una oportunidad. Si fallas, quiero leer más de Alessandro, que lo sepas. Si aciertas, pensaré en algún episodio con Lyosha y Nadya.**

**Bueno, como decía, os dejo el penúltimo capítulo, y os aviso: Ya estoy escribiendo la siguiente historia, con reunión para celebrar el nacimiento incluida. Ah, y en la próxima historia, sale Milena (la "mami" de Leo)**

**Capítulo 18. ALEKSEI.**

Me volví hacia Tadeo, que ha terminado de alimentarse de la poca sangre que quedaba en los cuerpos destrozados de los brujos, y ahora se acomoda en el asiento trasero esperando el golpe de las visiones, alegrándome de que Nadya hubiera consentido en acompañar a Ángelo. No hay un momento en el que parezcamos menos humanos que el instante posterior a alimentarnos. Los ojos de Tadeo, que habitualmente aparecen de un carmesí tan oscuro que a los ojos poco refinados de un mortal pasarían por negros, en este instante se han convertido en dos brillantes rubís de un rojo tan luminoso que casi parecían emitir luz. Su boca, entreabierta en una mueca salvaje por el éxtasis de las visiones, muestra sus afilados colmillos que tan efectivamente es capaz de esconder cuando es más consciente de su imagen. Su piel muestra un brillo luminoso, antinatural, y ligeramente sonrosado. Pero no son sólo los detalles. No se trata solo de unos ojos, el brillo de una piel o unos colmillos más largos de lo normal. Se trata de la imagen de nuestro amigo clavando sus dientes en el mortal con absoluta delectación, del conjunto de su olor, su aspecto animal tan alejado de un humano como un simio puede estarlo de ellos. De la evidencia irrefutable del monstruo que Leo y yo fuimos una vez. El que ella jamás ha sido, y jamás será. No quiero enfrentarla a ese monstruo. Quizá ella pueda aceptarlo. Sé que podría aceptarlo. Nadya es capaz de perdonar cualquier cosa de alguien a quien ame. Quienes no podríamos aceptarlo somos Leo y yo. No podemos enfrentarnos a que ella sepa como somos en realidad. Como es nuestro interior, debajo de toda esa fachada de tan duramente adquirido autocontrol. Un autocontrol que debo reconocer envidiable en el caso de Tadeo. Para un bebedor de humanos como él, permanecer tan largo rato junto a los cadáveres, sintiendo la llamada del olor de su sangre derramada, notando como tu cuerpo responde a ella, como cada fibra de tu ser te impele a tomarlos de inmediato, y aún así y todo resistirse a ella, controlarse hasta conseguir privacidad tras quince largos minutos es una prueba de resistencia hercúlea. Dudo mucho que en su lugar, yo hubiera sido capaz de resistir tanto, y le agradezco infinitamente cada segundo de tortura en el que le evitó a Nadya ese sangriento espectáculo.

"No son de los nuevos", anunció Tadeo, limpiando con el dorso de su mano la comisura de la boca. "Pero la buscaban. Iban a por ella. La noticia se está extendiendo más rápido de lo que yo creía. Y eso no es nada bueno"

No pude reprimir un gruñido, mientras junto a mí, Leo dejaba escapar el aire con un violento siseo.

"Los hombres aún no están preparados", masculló. "Quizá no sería tan mala idea esconderla con los elfos. Sólo hasta que nazca el cachorro"

Valoré su sugerencia, sabiendo lo mucho que le ha costado hacerla. Y traté de encontrar un argumento que la refutara. No se trata de estar lejos de ella, por que eso es algo que ni Leo ni yo podemos tolerar. Estaríamos con ella a menudo, pasaríamos el mayor tiempo posible escondidos en los bosques con los elfos, pero para mantener la tapadera, deberíamos estar en casa sin ella. Sin sentir su rastro por la casa. Sin escuchar sus pasos apresurándose por el pasillo, mientras intenta escaparse de la vigilancia de nuestra familia. Sin oír su risa, sin embelesarnos con su olor o, en mi caso, con el complejo curso de sus pensamientos. Pero quizá es la mejor opción. Sólo hasta que nuestros hombres estén preparados. Quizá…

"No es necesario", replicó Tadeo.

"¿Y si vuelven a atacar?", gruñó Leo.

"¿Has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que ha intentado explicarnos, Leo? ¿Has entendido lo que tu joven mujer ha hecho en realidad?", preguntó apresuradamente. "Intenta recordar, Leo. Y tu también Alyosha. Intentad recordar si cuando aún no resistíais la magia, hubierais podido hacer lo que ella ha hecho. ¡Ha sido magnífico! Superó el engaño mágico y atacó a ciegas, sin pensarlo más de un segundo. Ni yo mismo hubiera podido hacerlo a su edad"

"Es verdad", asentí con orgullo.

La actuación de Nadya ha sido insuperable. No es nada fácil escapar al engaño de una ilusión proyectada por un brujo. Ni siquiera cuando ya puedes resistirte a la magia con un esfuerzo consciente. Pero ella no se había resistido. Aún poseída por la ilusión, había pensado, había recordado nuestros consejos, y había actuado sin detenerse a considerar las consecuencias. Jamás he oído nada semejante, y dudo que vuelva a oírlo en el futuro. Sólo mi preocupación por ella me ha impedido considerar hasta ahora la magnitud de lo que ha conseguido nuestra pequeña hoy.

Miré a mi hermano, perdido en unos pensamientos similares a los míos, con una orgullosa sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en su rostro.

"Tiene razón", sonrió.

"Por supuesto que la tengo", replicó Tadeo con afectación. "Esperemos la respuesta de los elfos, redoblemos la vigilancia sobre ella, de forma que siempre tenga a un antiguo cerca, y ya tomaremos una decisión más adelante"

Leo y yo cruzamos una mirada, y asentimos con aprobación. Nadya se merece algo más que un voto de confianza después de su magnífica actuación de esta tarde. Y mi hermano y yo nos aferraríamos a cualquier cosa con tal de tenerla en casa. Me permití incluso una sonrisa complacida, algo que me hubiera parecido impensable hace una hora, cuando Árvidas se presentó ante nosotros, demacrado y nervioso, intentando encontrar la mejor forma de ponernos al tanto de la llamada de Ángelo. Si en alguna ocasión mi primo ha agradecido mi don para leer la mente, sin duda ha tenido que ser esa. Al ver su rostro, no tardé ni una décima de segundo en buscar las respuestas en su cerebro, evitándole así tener que encontrar la manera de enfrentarse a nuestra furia. Sin dejarle decir ni una palabra, arrastré a Leo conmigo mientras reclamaba a Tadeo en un tono de voz mucho más alto del que él hubiera necesitado. Tras detenernos sólo los segundos precisos para recoger lo necesario para llevar a cabo la limpieza, los tres recorrimos el camino hasta la ciudad forzando el motor del cuatro por cuatro hasta casi reventarlo, y alimentando una ira irrefrenable en nuestro interior. Tanto mi hermano como yo hubiéramos matado sin dudarlo a cualquier infeliz que se interpusiera en nuestro camino hacia Nadya, y sospecho que Tadeo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Incluso cuando entré en el Centro, encontré los pensamientos de Nadya, y pude leer en sus recuerdos como se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos, mi furia no mejoró ni un ápice. Estaba preparado para echarle la peor reprimenda de su vida, para gritarle lo inconsciente y testaruda que había sido una vez más, incapaz de detenerme a considerar su hazaña. Intenté serenarme, aunque sólo fuera para tranquilizar a Leo, que ardía en un fuego aún peor que el mío, pero mi preocupación por ella era tal, que no conseguí invocar ni un solo gramo de tranquilidad. Ni que decir tiene que mi hermano ni siquiera intentaba serenarse. Ascendimos a la segunda planta por las escaleras de emergencia, obligando a nuestra mente a concentrarse en planificar la huída, en contar los pasos y los segundos necesarios para salir. Utilizando nuestra furia para alimentar nuestros sentidos de depredador para no dejar nada al azar. Jamás hemos estado más preocupados, y por consiguiente más furiosos. Hasta que la vimos. Cuando sentimos su delicioso aroma, cuando pudimos oler su miedo y su desesperación, cuando se mostró ante nuestros ojos, sollozando, asustada y perdida como un niño en la tormenta, nuestra rabia se desvaneció como el humo. Ya sólo podíamos pensar en sacarla de allí cuanto antes, en alejarla del horror en el que se había visto envuelta y protegerla con nuestros abrazos de todos los males del mundo.

Vi como Leo esbozaba una irónica sonrisa junto a mí, y busqué en su mente para encontrar el motivo, no pudiendo evitar sonreír a mi vez. Sabiendo que yo había estado leyendo sus pensamientos, Leo me miró divertido.

"Reconoce que si no hubiera ocurrido todo esto, nos estaríamos riendo del pobre Ángelo hasta el condenado día del juicio final", sonrió.

"Le dijo a tu hermano que si no la dejaba sola en el probador, se encargaría de decirnos lo bien que la había vigilado mientras se desnudaba", expliqué, al ver que Tadeo nos miraba sin comprender.

"Creo que en ese caso me ahorraré la charla que tenía preparada para Gelo. Hasta yo me hubiera retirado si me amenazara con eso", sonrió Tadeo. "Es increíble lo inconsciente que es a pesar de ese sorprendente cerebro suyo", añadió pensativamente, volviéndose para mirar el Mercedes de Ángelo.

"Tadeo…", empecé, tras recibir un sutil gesto de asentimiento por parte de Leo.

"No", me interrumpió bruscamente. "Calla. Algo pasa"

Leo se volvió velozmente, siguiendo la mirada de Tadeo, y yo lo imité, comprendiendo de inmediato a que se refería Tadeo. Nadya gesticula, hablando atropelladamente, y el rostro de mi primo muestra una inquietante expresión de angustia. Busqué la mente de Nadya, maldiciéndome interiormente por haber dejado el contacto con ella, buscando olvidar los detalles del ataque hasta tenerla a salvo en casa, donde poder relajarme y ver las cosas con perspectiva. Por mucho que me hubiera serenado en los últimos minutos, si volvía a ver las imágenes de los brujos en sus recuerdos, la ira me poseería de nuevo, arrastrando a Leo conmigo cuando la percibiera en mí. Y al recibir los pensamientos de mi compañera, supe que mi precaución había sido algo más que fundada. Una rabia desgarradora, nacida del miedo, surgió en mi interior, mientras mi cerebro barajaba y descartaba velozmente decenas de formas de contarle a mi hermano el motivo de mi ánimo. No sé si por suerte o por desgracia, no fue necesario. De la garganta de Leo surgió un rugido ensordecedor, y me apresuré a tender un brazo hacia él como un insignificante dique simbólico que pudiera contener su desesperación, mientras me preguntaba cómo lo había sabido. La respuesta me llegó de inmediato. Su maldita vista. Había leído en los labios de Nadya lo que yo había recibido de su mente.

"Frena", me ordenó casi a gritos. "Desde aquí llegaremos más rápido corriendo. Nos percibirán en cuanto entremos en el maldito bosque"

Lancé el coche contra el arcén y clavé los frenos hasta el fondo. Ángelo nos esquivó en una maniobra impecable, y frenó a pocos metros de nosotros. Leo y yo saltamos del coche y corrimos a recoger a Nadya. Mi hermano abrió la puerta del copiloto, y la cargó sobre los hombros sin darle tiempo ni a pestañear, mientras yo corría en dirección al bosque, vociferando el nombre de Barenor, exigiendo su presencia. Apenas un minuto después, una hembra de los elfos nos interceptaba en lo más profundo de la maleza.

"¡Basta! ¡Vais a despertar al mismísimo espíritu de la Madre Tierra con vuestros gritos!"

"Avisa a Barenor", vociferó Leo, desesperado. "Tiene que verla"

"Yo soy quien tiene que verla. Serénate y déjala en el suelo", ordenó fríamente, sosteniéndole a mi hermano su mirada asesina con total serenidad.

Por un segundo, creí que Leo sería incapaz de controlar sus nervios y la golpearía, pero tras mantener su mirada un instante, pareció recuperar la cordura, y depositó a Nadya con delicadeza en el suelo frente a la elfa. Ella inclinó la cabeza en un signo aprobador, y miró a nuestra compañera con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

"Aún desde aquí puedo sentir la fuerza vital del cachorro, así que calmaos. Sobre todo tú, Nadezhda. Serénate, o sentirá tu miedo, y le afectará", susurró con dulzura. "Me llamo Querco, querida. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Por favor, déjame que compruebe que todo está bien"

No hay palabras para describir el terror que sacudió hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo en los escasos segundos en que Querco posó sus manos sobre el vientre de Nadya y cerró los ojos concentrándose en el contacto. Cuando los abrió por fin, y una alegre sonrisa apareció en su rostro, el alivio hizo que casi sintiera una debilidad física. Algo que jamás me ha ocurrido en los últimos once siglos. Aún así, tenía que asegurarme.

"¿Está bien?", pregunté. "Habla de una vez, maldita sea"

"Ha llevado un golpe muy fuerte, pero tranquilos. Tanto la madre como la criatura, están perfectamente", sonrió. "Bueno, el pequeño está bastante enfadado por el ajetreo, pero eso no me sorprende lo más mínimo, conociendo a sus padres"

"¿Estás segura?", insistió Leo. "¿No le ha pasado nada?"

"Nada en absoluto", respondió ella. "Y no deberías dudar de mí. Al fin y al cabo, has sido tú quien ha reclamado mi ayuda, y no al revés"

Su actitud beligerante serenó los nervios de mi hermano mucho más de lo que lo hubiera hecho cualquier palabra amable. Bajó la cabeza como signo de arrepentimiento, y volvió a alzarla con la más encantadora de sus sonrisas pintada en el rostro.

"Lo lamento", se disculpó. "Pero debes comprenderlo… Ese cachorro es…"

"Por supuesto. Lo entiendo", lo interrumpió ella, aceptando sus disculpas sin reservas. "¿Por qué no volvéis a casa? Tomad un baño, disfrutad del calor del fuego o buscad consuelo en vuestros mutuos abrazos, y volveremos a hablar cuando os hayáis serenado. Os estaré esperando cerca de vuestra casa. Buscadme al anochecer, y traed con vosotros al cazador. Espero tener respuesta para él entonces"

"¿Sabéis ya algo de los brujos?", la apremié, aún sabiendo que será inútil.

"Al anochecer, Aleksei. Todo tiene su tiempo, y hay un tiempo para cada cosa. Ahora es tiempo de celebrar la vida y la luz. Con la caída de la noche, llegará el tiempo de hablar de la oscuridad", anunció, disponiéndose a marchar.

"Espera", la detuvo Nadya. La elfa se volvió con expresión inquisitiva. "¿Estoy invitada yo también a esa charla?"

¡Maldita mujer!, maldije para mis adentros, cruzando una mirada irritada con Leo. Apenas acaba de salir de un problema y ya intenta meterse en otro. Querco sonrió alegremente.

"Por supuesto, Nadezhda. A ti te incumbe mucho de lo que mis ancestros quieren tratar con vosotros. Y estarás más segura en el bosque bajo nuestra protección que esperando por tus compañeros en casa", añadió, mirándonos con intención.

Reprimí el gruñido molesto que a punto estuvo de salir de mis labios, aunque bien podía haberme ahorrado la molestia. Mi hermano jamás se reprime. Miró a Querco con expresión desaprobadora, mientras bufaba con irritación. La elfa se limitó a mirarlo y reír alegremente mientras trepa a las ramas de un árbol para empezar su veloz carrera hacia el interior del bosque. En cuanto desapareció de nuestra vista, Leo cruzó una mirada irritada conmigo, se volvió hacia Nadya, que lo contempla sonriendo divertida, y dejó escapar entre dientes la más imaginativa de sus blasfemias preferidas. Asentí con un gruñido, sintiendo como la ira que ya me estaba abandonando regresa a mí velozmente. Los malditos orejotas nunca han sabido cuando usar sus condenados silencios, y este es un caso bien claro. Callan en lo que deben hablar, y hablan de más en el momento más inoportuno. Si hubiera cerrado la boca, Nadya se quedaría en casa esta noche, pero ahora, con la invitación directa de los elfos, va a ser imposible mantenerla alejada de los planes. Por la fuerza de la costumbre, mi mente se deslizó hacia la de mi compañera y la de mi hermano, buscando sus pensamientos. Mala idea. Muy mala idea. Los de mi hermano no ayudaron en nada a serenar mi creciente preocupación, pero los de Nadya consiguieron sacarme de mis casillas irremediablemente. Encantada con la perspectiva de la reunión de esta noche, parece haber olvidado ya por completo el peligro en el que ha estado esta tarde. Ha apartado de su mente el miedo, la prudencia y hasta el temor por el bienestar del cachorro. Una ira irreprimible comenzó a nacer en mi interior. Intenté dominarla sin ningún éxito. Nunca he sido capaz de controlar mi genio. Por supuesto, Leo lo sintió casi al mismo tiempo que yo mismo, y me miró inquisitivamente, mientras comienza a enfurecerse como pura respuesta a mis emociones. Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos volaron hacia Nadya quien, ajena a nuestra ira, contempla aún sonriente el lugar por donde ha desaparecido Querco. Ese gesto fue suficiente para Leo. Comprendió de inmediato lo que yo estaba pensando, y pude ver con claridad como una furia repentina e irrefrenable nublaba su razón, mientras yo me maldecía interiormente por no haber sabido disimular mis emociones. Puede que yo no sea un ser precisamente templado, pero el genio de Leo, especialmente cuando, como en este caso, surge de la preocupación, es casi imposible de controlar.

Antes de que pudiera serenarme, o decir algo que pudiera tranquilizar a mi hermano, Nadya se volvió entonces con una alegre sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Ni que decir tiene que esa sonrisa ayudo mucho. A empeorar la situación.

"¿A qué vienen esas caras largas?", preguntó alegremente. "Todo está bien, ya lo habéis oído"

"Claro. Todo está bien ¿verdad?", preguntó Leo en un tono mortalmente controlado. Y no pude por menos que pensar que ese control causaba mucho más temor que cualquiera de sus gritos airados. "No hay ningún problema, ¿no es así?"

Esta vez Nadya si percibió la rabia bajo el tono cortés de mi hermano. Frunció el ceño, y sintió el olor de nuestra ira. Para mi sorpresa – y desde luego, para mi irritación – vi que no tenía ni idea de a qué venía esa ira.

"Bueno, el cachorro está bien…", respondió con prevención.

"¡Pero no gracias a ti!", estallé, arrepintiéndome casi al instante de mis palabras.

Nadya se encogió ante mi estallido como si la hubiera golpeado. Permaneció sólo un instante mirándonos, y un segundo más tarde su cuerpo se estremeció en sollozos incontrolables. Los diques que tan cuidadosamente había elevado su mente para evitar hacer frente a los acontecimientos de esa tarde, se derrumbaron sin remedio. Volvió a ella el miedo, la angustia, la inmensa inquietud por el cachorro que lleva en su vientre, y por sí misma, escondida en un edificio abarrotado de mortales junto a los cadáveres que ella misma acababa de destripar, esperando con ansiedad, pero también con desazón nuestra llegada. Mi furia murió tan rápido como había nacido, y el sentimiento de culpa que se instaló en su lugar fue aún más poderoso e insoportable. Me abalancé sobre ella, estrechándola entre mis brazos con desesperación. Una parte de mí quiso encontrar palabras para serenar a Leo, para explicarle lo que no habíamos sabido ver, pero no fui capaz. Aunque no fue necesario. La comprensión llenó el bello rostro de mi hermano, y un segundo más tarde se unía a nuestro abrazo, genuinamente arrepentido.

"Lo siento", murmuraba Nadya, una y otra vez, incapaz de detener su extraño llanto.

"Ha sido culpa nuestra", murmuré. "No debimos dejarte sola"

"Eso también fue culpa mía", gimió ella, deshaciéndose de nuestro abrazo.

Caminó unos pasos, y como si las fuerzas no la sostuvieran más, se sentó en el suelo casi dejándose caer, abrazándose a si misma. Tomamos asiento junto a ella de inmediato, obligándola a alzar la cabeza y enfrentarse a nuestras miradas tranquilizadoras.

"Ya pasó Nadya. Tenías razón. Ahora todo está bien", susurró Leo.

"He pasado tanto miedo", lloriqueó.

"Ya lo sabemos, querida", la serené, con el tono que un mortal usaría para tranquilizar a un cachorro que se raspa las rodillas en una mala caída. Pero Nadya no podía detenerse. Sus barreras mentales han caído, y está haciendo frente a la que sin duda ha sido la peor experiencia de su vida. No me engaño, habrá más como esta, e incluso peores, por mucho que Leo y yo intentemos evitárselas, y el modo en que la supere, marcará el resto de su existencia.

"Parecíais vosotros", gemía. "Incluso cuando golpeé, pensaba que erais vosotros. Y luego entró Ángelo, y yo… Yo no pude pararme. Quería matarlos. No. Quería destruirlos por completo. No podía pensar, solo atacar", explicó apresuradamente.

"Eso está bien", sonrió Leo. "Eso está muy bien. Es lo que debías hacer"

"Tu vida o la de ellos, Nadya. La vida del cachorro o la de ellos. Era lo correcto, y lo hiciste"

"Lo has hecho muy bien, querida. Mejor que bien. Y ya está. Se ha terminado"

Poco a poco, nuestra serenidad fue calando en ella. Sus sollozos se convirtieron en un hipido suave, y cesó el histérico borboteo de palabras incoherentes con el que pretendía poner en voz alta todas las emociones que la poseyeron al enfrentarse a los brujos.

"¿Estáis muy enfadados?", susurró al fin.

"Mucho", se burló Leo. "Estoy tan furioso que pienso hacerte el amor aquí mismo hasta que te arrepientas de tus actos"

"Esa es la mejor idea que has tenido hoy, hermano", sonreí, pasando del dicho al hecho de inmediato antes de que mi lujurioso hermano me robara toda la iniciativa.

Nadya protestó de forma débil y poco convincente sólo unos segundos, pero pronto la invadió la pasión con toda la fuerza renovada de sus cada vez más vampíricos apetitos. El delicioso perfume de su deseo invadió mis sentidos con una furia imposible de dominar. Mis emociones también se desbordaron y olvidé todas las promesas que me había hecho a mi mismo durante los últimos días. Olvidé que me había jurado ser cuidadoso, olvidé que había temido que nuestros encuentros pudieran dañar al pequeño, y olvidé hasta mi nombre al ver su cuerpo desnudo y ansioso de nosotros. Normalmente mi hermano es el pasional, el impulsivo. Normalmente yo soy el que busca en lo más profundo de la mente de nuestra compañera sus deseos más ocultos, y el que tranquiliza las ansias de Leo para ponerlos en práctica. Normalmente soy yo el que mantiene la cabeza fría, incluso dominado por la pasión. Pero no fue así en esta ocasión. No hay en mi ni una gota, ni un soplo de mi legendario autocontrol. Con un gruñido impaciente, aparté las manos de mi hermano que se recrean en un placentero juego entre las piernas de Nadya, y entré en ella con una acometida salvaje, intentando así calmar el insoportable latido de mis ingles. Leo rió burlonamente ante mi poco habitual urgencia, y se unió complacido al desmedido ritmo que mis instintos están marcando. Una parte de mi mente quiso preocuparse por Nadya, pero antes de que pudiera atender a sus dictados, sentí la inminencia de su placer y me clavé con más fuerza en sus entrañas, mientras sentía el doloroso éxtasis de sus zarpas desgarrando mi carne. La poseímos con desesperación, dejando hablar a la bestia que habita en nuestro interior, y ella respondió con idéntico salvajismo, enloqueciendo más y más nuestros sentidos. Dejé mi mente abierta para ella, conectada con mi hermano, y leer nuestra pasión en mi cabeza, hizo que la suya estallara una y otra vez, sin freno, sin control. Parecía que nunca íbamos a saciarnos, cuando Nadya buscó mi boca con su muñeca, y me ofreció el regalo de su sangre. Clavé mis dientes en ella, mientras mi hermano hacía lo mismo con su cuello. Nuestra ponzoña la llevó a un rápido y devastador clímax, mientras nosotros disfrutábamos de las imágenes de su sangre. Estaba a punto de abandonarme al placer, cuando sentí un agudo pinchazo en mis dedos. Nadya había abierto la carne de nuestras manos con sus dientes, e inyectado su propia ponzoña en nosotros, cuidando de no probar ni una gota. Gemí de goce al empezar a sentir sus efectos, pero ella tenía en mente algo más. Me ofreció la mano de mi hermano, y a él la mía, incitándonos a beber. Me sentí bloqueado por un instante. Jamás he compartido mi sangre durante el sexo con alguien de quien no estuviera profundamente enamorado, ni jamás nadie lo ha hecho conmigo. Y aunque amo a mi hermano, no es esa la clase de amor que nos une. Sin embargo, quizá empujado por la deliciosa falta de control que me ha poseído desde el primer instante, deseé hacerlo. Deseé compartir mi sangre y mi ponzoña con él, y beber de la suya. Pero la sangre ha de otorgarse libremente, y no sé si es el deseo de mi hermano hacerlo. Vacilé ante la herida abierta, pero Leo ya había tomado su decisión. Con una sonrisa salvaje, hundió su boca en mis manos y succionó mi sangre. Lo imité de inmediato, y su veneno unido al mío, su sangre entremezclándose con la de Nadya, sus mentes gritando de placer en la mía, se convirtieron en un caótico cántico de placer que socavó mi cuerpo y mi cerebro hasta sus cimientos primigenios. El orgasmo sacudió hasta la última célula de mi ser, estremeciéndome con un goce como jamás había conocido antes. Perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio en unos segundos que fueron una eternidad y al mismo tiempo, dolorosamente breves, y cuando por fin pude pensar de nuevo, la mirada de Leo me hizo caer en un detalle que no había podido considerar hasta entonces. Respingué, mientras Nadya miraba a Leo, aturdida.

"Lo has visto, Leo", susurró. "Estabas ahí"

Por una vez, mi hermano parece no tener palabras, y yo tampoco puedo ser quien se las preste. Nadya está en lo cierto. Leo estaba ahí. Estaba en nuestras mentes, y nosotros en la de él. Sus pensamientos se entremezclaban en los míos, pero también recibía de él lo que él leía en Nadya y en mí. Nuestras mentes se conectaron desde el mismo instante en que la ponzoña de nuestra compañera entró en nuestro cuerpo, y permanecieron unidas hasta que el clímax llegó a nosotros. En una rueda sin fin, leíamos unos de otros, mientras recibíamos las imágenes de nuestra sangre y del delicioso afrodisíaco de nuestras ponzoñas, en el más delicioso caos que nadie ha sentido jamás.

"Ha debido ser su ponzoña", señalé, aún desorientado por la magnitud del descubrimiento.

Leo pasó su vista de Nadya a mí, y de mí a Nadya, confuso, azorado. Pero pronto su rostro mostró una sonrisa salvaje. Rió a carcajadas y se abalanzó sobre nosotros, abrazándonos con fuerza.

"¿Y a quién demonios le importa que lo ha causado?", rió. "Hagámoslo otra vez", empujando a Nadya contra el suelo.

Reí a carcajadas ante la reacción tan típicamente Leo, y casi dispuesto a complacerlo. Pero Nadya le sonrió con ternura, apartándose de él con suavidad.

"Estoy sedienta, Leo", sonrió.

Leo dejó escapar un suavísimo gruñido decepcionado, pero al ver los ojos de Nadya se apresuró a ponerse en pie. Su color no deja lugar a dudas. Debe alimentarse de inmediato. Diablos, hasta yo necesito alimentarme después de esto. Me levanté de un salto y ayudé a Nadya a incorporarse. Pero a pesar de su evidente apetito, y de mi propia sed, mi cuerpo respondía con dificultad a los dictados de mi mente, que aún está más ocupada recreando las imágenes de nuestro sorprendente encuentro, que centrada en la realidad. Escuché una carcajada apagada de labios de Leo y al encontrar el motivo de la misma en su cabeza, reí a mi vez, alegremente.

"No te rías", dijo, fingiendo con bastante poco éxito una expresión molesta. "Me gustaba esta ropa. Y la habéis hecho jirones"

"¿Y tú te preocupas por esa camiseta vieja? Peor estoy yo. Esta era la última falda en la que podía entrar", protestó Nadya, con una sonrisa que desmiente su tono dolido.

"Échale la culpa a mi sensato hermano", se burló Leo. "El que nunca pierde el control"

"Vete al infierno, Leo", espeté sonriente.

"Dudo mucho que me dejen volver a entrar", replicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Un rastro apagado llegó a mí desde las profundidades del bosque, y nuevamente las carcajadas volvieron a poseerme, arrastrando a Leo, quien ha percibido lo mismo que yo. Nadya nos miró intrigada, pero al concentrar sus sentidos, se volvió con curiosidad hacia el lugar al que mi hermano y yo miramos. Pocos segundos después, Tadeo atraviesa la maleza, cargando a sus espaldas a un enorme reno sin sentido. Con una mirada sarcástica hacia el penoso grupo que conformamos, dejó caer el animal a los pies de Nadya.

"Aliméntate ya, querida. Si esperas por estos dos, terminarás por morir de inanición", ordenó con una sonrisa irónica en nuestra dirección"

"¿Esto es el equivalente de nuestra especie de la costumbre humana de invitar a una chica a cenar?", preguntó Nadya con picardía.

"Si esa es una de las reglas del cortejo de los mortales de tu tiempo, entonces si. Sin ninguna duda", replicó Tadeo. "Vamos, bebe de una vez. Y vosotros, largaos a cazar, yo la vigilaré. Si sigo viendo esas estúpidas expresiones de felicidad un solo minuto más, me pondré a gritar"

Sin poder reprimir la sed ni un instante, Nadya se abalanzó sobre el animal caído, bebiendo de él con avidez. Leo y yo cruzamos la mirada y nos encaminamos a buscar nuestro alimento. Apenas habíamos dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando mi hermano se volvió hacia Tadeo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Reconoce que esta vez si has aprendido algo nuevo", lo provocó.

"Lo que no puede considerarse de ningún modo una deshonra, teniendo en cuenta que hasta _Rasputin_ y el _León_ son incapaces de actuar con lógica después de haberlo puesto en práctica"

Nos adentramos en el bosque riendo a carcajadas, con la mirada de Nadya pasando de Tadeo a nosotros a mitad de camino entre la furia y la vergüenza. Por fortuna para todos, tiene demasiada sed como para dar rienda suelta a su rabia.

Disfrutando una vez más del placer de la caza en manada, Leo y yo dimos cuenta con letal y veloz eficacia de cinco grandes presas antes de reconocernos saciados, mientras reíamos al descubrir que Tadeo tuvo que acompañar a Nadya a cobrar casi otras tantas en el ínterin.

"Su apetito cada vez es mayor", comenté, terminando con nuestro último animal.

"¿A cuál de ellos te refieres?", preguntó Leo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"A todos ellos", reí. "Por suerte, a todos ellos"

Leo rió alegremente, y a continuación su rostro se tornó soñador y pensativo, clavando sus ojos en el punto del bosque en el que Nadya nos espera con Tadeo. Envidié sus ojos. Estoy seguro de que su imagen lejana a él le llega con todo lujo de detalles.

"Santa Madonna", suspiró. "Ha sido… increíble", terminó, incapaz de encontrar en ninguna de los cientos de lenguas que conoce una palabra adecuada.

Asentí. Yo tampoco dispongo de los adjetivos necesarios para poner en palabras lo que mis emociones saben sin ningún género de duda. A mi mente y a la suya llegaron imágenes inconexas del encuentro, y nos perdimos un instante en ellas. Leo alzó la vista, y me sonrió abiertamente.

"Maldito vikingo", susurró.

"Condenado latino", repliqué, susurrando igualmente, incapaz de añadir nada más.

La unión con mi hermano siempre ha sido sorprendentemente fuerte, pero después de beber su sangre, y él la mía, y de que ambos conociéramos de primera mano en ese acto de confianza lo que ambos ya sabemos el uno del otro, su intensidad es aún mayor. Nunca he estado tan unido a otro ser, salvo a Nadya, y dudo que jamás vuelva a estarlo. Y sé que a Leo le ocurre exactamente lo mismo. No obstante, no somos hombres de palabras, así que nos limitamos a amagar un ataque y a caminar hacia Nadya estrechándonos mutuamente los hombros. Nuestra mutua presencia es más que suficiente. Ambos sabemos lo que queremos decir, así que no es necesario decirlo.

Nadya nos espera en el claro del bosque junto a Tadeo, ansiosa por llegar a casa y sumergirse en el calor de un baño, como me confirmaron sus pensamientos. No falta mucho para el anochecer, y ese baño deberá ser más breve de lo que ella desearía, pero prefiero no considerar esa idea por el momento. Pensar en lo que el elfo puede decirnos, estropeará un momento perfecto como este. Por primera vez en muchos siglos, decidí dejar los planes para más adelante.

En cuanto nos acercamos a ellos, Tadeo esbozó una sonrisa torcida, y sin decir palabra abrió la marcha hacia la carretera, silbando burlonamente. Nos guió hacia el cuatro por cuatro que ha dejado aparcado a la entrada del bosque.

Sonriendo aún, pulsó el mando de apertura del coche, lo rodeó para alcanzar la puerta del copiloto, y la abrió para Nadya tendiéndole la mano caballerosamente para ayudarla a entrar en el vehículo. Nadya la aceptó con una sonrisa coqueta, que hizo que Leo y yo cruzáramos una veloz mirada de entendimiento.

"¿Has enviado a Ángelo a casa?", pregunté, intentando pensar en otra cosa, mientras entraba en el coche seguido por mi hermano.

"Supuse que vuestra familia estaría inquieta. Así que cuando escuchamos a la elfa decir que todo estaba bien, no vi motivo para que siguiera esperando. Yo decidí quedarme para que no tuvierais que volver andando", explicó.

"Si", comenté alegremente. "Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste sólo por eso"

"Yo no recuerdo haber dicho que fuera _sólo_ por eso", replicó Tadeo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mi hermano y yo rompimos a reír a carcajadas, que no mejoraron en absoluto al ver como Nadya se volvía primero hacia Tadeo y más tarde hacia nosotros debatiéndose entre la ira y la vergüenza.

"¡Tú! ¿Nos has estado espiando? ¿Y vosotros sabíais que estaba ahí?", nos acusó. "¿Todo el tiempo?"

"Naturalmente que lo sabían, querida", dijo Tadeo, sonriendo afectadamente. "Aunque quiero pensar que lo olvidaron. De lo contrario, habría sido una descortesía imperdonable por su parte"

"Ya lo creo que lo habría sido", gruñó Nadya. "Saber que nos estaba espiando y aún así…"

"Amor, no te confundas", la interrumpió Leo, entre risas. "Tadeo se refiere a que ha sido una descortesía no invitarlo a participar"

"Una descortesía _imperdonable_", puntualizó Tadeo, mientras Nadya pasa su vista de uno a otro, sin saber muy bien por donde empezar a descargar su rabia.

Aún a pesar de ello, no pude evitar seguir provocándola. Hace demasiado que no veo esa expresión de inocente decoro, tan poco común entre los nuestros. Dejando al margen que a un lector de mentes tan experimentado como yo no se le engaña tan fácilmente. Puedo ver en la cabeza de mi compañera incluso lo que ella intenta negarse a sí misma. Mi joven vampiro hace poco tan humana, ya es por completo una de los nuestros.

"Lo pensamos, amigo, pero…", me disculpé, trazando un amplio gesto con mis manos abiertas.

"Pero enseguida dejasteis de pensar", se burló Tadeo, terminando la frase por mí. "No importa. Consideraré ver al sereno _Rasputin _perdiendo el control, y al _León_ sin palabras, como una compensación. Una triste compensación, pero compensación al fin y al cabo"

"¿Es que tu creador no te enseñó que no es correcto usar tus sentidos para espiar? Y vosotros, ¿es que no tenéis el más mínimo sentido del pudor?", vociferó Nadya.

"¿Sentido del qué?", preguntó Leo, con su mejor expresión de confusa inocencia.

"No estaba espiando", protestó Tadeo.

"Es culpa nuestra. Si lo hubiéramos invitado…", medié yo.

Nadya soltó un ruidoso bufido y se hundió en su asiento con expresión molesta. Crucé una mirada divertida con mi hermano, y éste me devolvió una sonrisa alegre. Él no ha necesitado leer la mente de nuestra compañera para darse cuenta de lo que yo he visto en sus pensamientos más recónditos. Su intuición en materia de mujeres, supera a su propio don para recibir corazonadas correctas.

Pocos minutos después Tadeo aparcaba el 4X4 enfrente a la mansión con un violento chirrido de ruedas. Antes de que pudiera detenerse por completo, mi hermano y yo ya estábamos junto a la puerta de Nadya con nuestra mejor actitud de galantería, dispuestos a ayudarla a descender. Abrí la puerta, y ambos le tendimos las manos. Tras unos instantes de vacilación, Nadya suspiró con resignación y tomó nuestras manos. Ángelo nos espera en la puerta de la mansión con expresión preocupada, mientras docenas de ojos nos observan con idéntica angustia desde todas las ventanas, intentando disimular su presencia, aunque saben que es un intento inútil.

"Está bien, Gelo", sonrió Leo. "No ha sido culpa tuya"

Nuestro primo dejó escapar el aire casi en un murmullo audible. Estaba preparado para enfrentarse a nuestro genio, y dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de lo que pensaba consideraríamos un error garrafal. Y nadie puede culparle por el alivio que sintió al ver que no iba a ser objeto de nuestra furia. Un alivio que no es en absoluto una deshonra. Si Leo y yo pensáramos que lo sucedido había sido culpa suya, o sin llegar a pensarlo, algo le hubiera ocurrido a Nadya, no me gustaría estar en su pellejo.

"¿Cómo estás, Nadya?", preguntó solicito, tras un gesto de agradecimiento en nuestra dirección.

"Mejor que bien, Gelo. Y gracias a ti. Jamás habría podido salir de ese probador sin tu ayuda", sonrió Nadya. "E intentaré no contarle a tu compañera como lo conseguiste en realidad", añadió con un divertido guiño conspirador.

"Tranquila", rió Ángelo. "Ya lo sabe. Y me habría matado si no pusiera todos los medios para conseguir mi propósito y sacarte de allí"

"Seguiremos hablando luego", interrumpí yo. "Al anochecer tenemos una reunión con los elfos, y antes nos gustaría darnos un baño"

"Os hace mucha falta", se burló Gelo, con una sonrisa maliciosa. En respuesta, Nadya bufó ruidosamente, entrando en la mansión para a continuación subir las escaleras con perfectos ademanes de dignidad ofendida.

Tras cruzar una mirada entre nosotros y con nuestros primos, Leo y yo la seguimos obedientemente al piso superior. Ya estaba preparando la bañera, canturreando alegremente. Su humor siempre mejora cuando se acerca al agua caliente y a sus fragancias. Nos reunimos con ella y poco después estábamos disfrutando de un delicioso baño. Pero el anochecer se acerca, y ya empiezo a sentir una cierta ansiedad por escuchar lo que los elfos tienen que contar. Miré a Leo, y él asintió, saliendo de la bañera de inmediato. Poco después, Nadya nos imitaba, mientras mi hermano y yo abandonábamos la estancia para vestirnos velozmente. Una maldición apagada nos llegó del baño, y volvimos rápidamente, para encontrar a Nadya mirando sus ropas destrozadas con gesto resignado.

"Hacedme un favor. Buscad a Sue y pedidle que me traiga algo de ropa de Magdalena, o de Yaira. Habéis destrozado la última prenda que aún era capaz de abrocharme", pidió.

Riendo entre dientes nos dirigimos a buscar a Sue. Poco después, ella se hacía cargo de todo, no sin antes indicarnos que Malachy esperaba por nosotros en la casa de invitados. Si conozco a Nadya, y me consta que así es, tardará aún bastante tiempo en encontrar algo que ponerse, así que decidimos pasar a saludarlo antes de partir hacia el bosque. De camino, nos cruzamos con Tadeo y prefirió acompañarnos antes que esperar solo a la entrada del bosque. Pocos minutos después, estábamos en el vestíbulo de la casa anexa que Nadya había mandado construir para las visitas de cabezas de clan e invitados especiales. Malachy se asomó de inmediato para saludarnos, y tras él apareció la cara coqueta y sonriente de Mimí.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?", susurró Tadeo en mi mente, con dificultad. Mi hermano es el único no lector que conozco que tiene una facilidad innata para hablar con sus pensamientos. Los demás suenan apagados, entrecortados. Sólo gracias a mi experiencia puedo descifrar lo que me dicen cuando intentan hablar a mi mente.

Reí con disimulo. Quizá Malachy y su hembra hayan dejado la dieta humana, pero no así su aspecto cargado de parafernalia pseudo demoníaca. Y hoy llevan el conjunto completo. Falsos pendientes en lugares inverosímiles, tatuajes aún más falsos, cabello cardado y elevado con fijador, y ropa negra repleta de clavos y cadenas.

"No te fíes de su aspecto", susurré.

"¿Está bien Nadya?", preguntó Mimí. Y no pude por menos que sorprenderme de su tono genuinamente preocupado. "Hemos oído que ha tenido problemas"

"Está bien, Mimí, gracias"

"Menos mal", suspiró, mientras Leo y yo la observábamos con suspicacia. "No me miréis así. Ya sé que no le caigo demasiado bien, pero espero poder arreglarlo"

"¿Y dónde está?" exclamó Malachy, saltando ágilmente a través de la barandilla del segundo piso. "No lo creeré hasta que la vea con mis propios ojos"

"Tendrás que esperar. En cuanto termine de vestirse, tenemos… ciertos asuntos que atender", respondió Leo.

Malachy nos miró un instante, y tras un rápido gesto de sus ojos indicando a Mimí, nos tomó del brazo, empujándonos fuera de la casa. Lo seguimos de inmediato. Leo y yo no somos los únicos sobreprotectores con nuestras hembras. Una vez en el exterior, se alejó unos pasos, y finalmente se volvió hacia Tadeo.

"Soy Malachy", se presentó, tendiendo una mano que Tadeo estrechó con firmeza. "Y tú debes ser Tadeo. Los rumores de esta familia no te hacían justicia. Eres aún más grande de lo que dicen. Diría que es un placer conocerte, pero imagino lo que te ha traído aquí, así que no me parece oportuno"

"¿Has visto algo, o lo dices sólo por lo que has escuchado?", pregunté. Malachy no es ningún idiota. Si ha escuchado rumores, ha podido sumar dos y dos sin problemas. Pero algo en su tono de voz me dijo que había más que eso.

"Hace menos de una semana, en Nueva Orleáns", respondió. "En un local que Mimí y yo solemos frecuentar".

"¿Cuántos?", preguntó Tadeo.

"Una pareja. Iban a por ella cuando me vieron a mí. Sentí como probaban mi resistencia, y saqué a Mimí de ahí de inmediato. Os podéis imaginar lo que me costó devolverla a casa sin darle explicaciones"

"¿Volviste a por ellos?", inquirió Leo.

"Demasiado tarde. No podía dejar a Mimí sola, y no dispongo de hombres que resistan a la magia sin esfuerzo", masculló, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Cuando pude regresar, ya no había rastro de ellos. Pero ayer hubo una pelea en casa bastante absurda e inesperada. Y no creo en las casualidades. Rastreé nuestros terrenos, pero son demasiado amplios para un hombre solo. Y no puedo arriesgarme con mis niños"

"Te dejaremos un par de hombres", ofrecí. "Ángelo sin ir más lejos, estará encantado de ayudarte. Tiene una cuenta pendiente con ellos que estoy seguro que querrá saldar cuanto antes"

"Y habrá que avisar a todos los clanes", murmuró Leo.

"Tienes razón", exclamé al leer su mente. "¿Cómo he podido no darme cuenta?"

"¿A qué os referís?", inquirió Tadeo.

"No saben quien es. Buscan a una hembra, probablemente a una dama de clan. Pero no saben quien es. Están dando palos de ciego. Lo que es bueno para Nadya, pero malo para todos. Todas las hembras están en peligro", explicó Leo, con un peligroso punto de irritación en su voz.

Tadeo maldijo en voz baja, mientras Malachy murmuraba una apresurada excusa, alejándose unos pasos para llamar a través de su pequeño teléfono móvil. Pocos segundos después lo oíamos dar unas cuantas órdenes y explicaciones a su hombre de confianza.

"Vamos. Busquemos a los elfos. Esto tiene que acabar ya", gruñó Tadeo.

"Yo avisaré a Árvidas y le ayudaré a ponerse en contacto con los demás clanes", ofreció Malachy.

Nos pusimos en marcha como un solo hombre. Llamé a Nadya con un grito en su mente que no sería capaz de ignorar aunque quisiera. Si tiene que acompañarnos, que nos acompañe, pero terminemos de una vez. Esta situación está empezando a sacarme de quicio. La esperamos en el linde del bosque, y debo decir en su honor que no se retrasó demasiado. Al verla correr hacia nosotros, tan pequeña y frágil a pesar de lo mucho que ha crecido y evolucionado, deseé olvidarme de todo, llevarme muy lejos a mi hermano y mi compañera, y escondernos en la cueva más profunda hasta el fin de los tiempos. Pero soy un hombre orgulloso, y sé que no hay nadie más adecuado que mi hermano y yo para terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Los elfos nos han elegido, y no vamos a fallarles. La tomamos de la mano con suavidad y empezamos nuestro camino hacia el bosque. Hacia nuestro destino.


	20. Capítulo 19 LEONARDO

**Bueno, pues este es el capítulo final. Pero tranquilas. Sigo teniendo cuerda para rato, y habrá más historias del trío. Bueno, de todos ellos. **

**Saoran, claro que no soy una mataniños jajaja. Bueno, al menos no cuando pretendo ser buena. Tranqui, conocerás al bebé de Nadya, pero será en la próxima historia. Je.. Esto es como las telenovelas. Tengo que dejar las historias en un punto interesante, para seguir enganchando al lector. Si os lo diera todo el primer día, ¿qué motivos ibais a tener para seguir leyendo? Nada, nada. La que quiera conocer al hijo de Nayda, se tendrá que leer la siguiente historia. (¿Striptease? ¿Hugo? ¿CUÁNDO? ¿DÓNDE? ESCRIBELO YA!!!) **

**Y eso de escribir ya, también va por ti, Arthe, querida. Primero porque me debes una historia por perder la apuesta, y no acertar que Gelo es el vampiro al que le gustan las motos. Y segundo, porque estoy esperando que actualices. Que esto iba así, ¿no? Yo actualizaba, tú actualizabas… Grrr… **

**Y lo peor es que no puedo haceros esperar. Cuando tengo un capítulo tengo que colgarlo… Grrr… Pues se acabó!!! No hay otra historia, y no hay niño de Nadya hasta que una de las dos actualice. Así que poneros de acuerdo, haced lo que queráis pero subid otro capítulo YA!**

**Ah, y ¿qué pasará con Tadeo? Ahhh, quién sabe? Y qué pasará con Gelo, Glauco y Sue… Ahhh, ¿quién sabe? Jejeje… Eso, en la próxima historia. Bueno, capítulo final. Espero que os guste, y si queréis más historias, ya sabéis, dadle al botoncito que pone submitreview**

**Capítulo 17. LEONARDO.**

Caminamos por el bosque en silencio, cada uno de nosotros perdido en sus pensamientos, e imagino que mi hermano perdido también en los de todos nosotros. Nunca me he preocupado demasiado por los malditos brujos. Su magia no me afecta desde hace mucho más tiempo del que puedo recordar, y ya hay otros hombres para hacer ese trabajo por mí. Pero esto ya es personal. Se trata de mi mujer y de mi cachorro, y mataré hasta al último de la maldita casta, sólo por pensar que pueden acercarse a ellos. Y si para hacerlo tengo que destruir a los condenados elementales, y acabar con el mundo tal y como lo conocemos, que así sea. Lo haré sin dudarlo, y mi hermano me seguirá alegremente a la batalla. El mundo tal y como yo lo conocía ya cambió radicalmente para mí hace once siglos, y sobreviví mejor que bien. Sobreviviré de nuevo si hace falta.

Volví la vista hacia Nadya, que camina entre nosotros confiada y serena. Su lealtad me calentó las entrañas, haciéndome sentir ese fuego en mi interior que sólo ella es capaz de provocar con tanta fuerza y rapidez. La contemplé con orgullo, sabiendo que ya no hay rastro en ella del humano que un día fue. Que ya es una de los nuestros, y su camino sin retorno ha concluido. Seguiré protegiéndola y cuidando de ella hasta que mis cenizas se esparzan por la tierra, pero con la serenidad de saber que ahora, de ser necesario, ella también podría cuidarse sola. Mi mente empezó a vagar por los recuerdos del día, desde el momento en que descubrimos como Nadya había vencido a los brujos, hasta nuestro increíble encuentro en el bosque.

Mi hermano me dirigió una sonrisa torcida cuando recibió de mi mente no sólo mis pensamientos, sino también el sabor de mi inapagable lujuria. Me encogí de hombros a modo de poco convincente disculpa. No soy un hombre introspectivo ni planificador como él. Por mucho que me preocupe y me enfurezca lo que está sucediendo, no hay mucho que pueda hacer hasta que tenga toda la información. Y cuando la tenga, haré mi trabajo, pese a quien pese. Si hay que luchar, lucharé. Si hay que matar, cometeré un genocidio si es preciso. Dame un arma, o tan sólo déjame en el sitio adecuado, y mi furia hará el resto. Mientras tanto, seguiré viviendo el presente. Y por ahora, el presente es nuestra compañera, el maravilloso fruto de sus entrañas, y el recuerdo de la sangre y la ponzoña de mi familia, corriendo por mis venas y causando en mí el mayor éxtasis que he conocido jamás. De los miles de lechos que he visitado en todos estos siglos, sobre ese manto de hojas viví la mejor experiencia de mi larguísima existencia. Una experiencia que espero se repita una y mil veces en el futuro. Jamás había hecho algo semejante. Soy muy reacio a compartir mi sangre, que incluso alguien tan inconsciente como yo sabe antigua y poderosa. Sólo aquellos a quienes transformo prueban ese regalo sin ninguna reticencia por mi parte, y no han sido muchas las veces que la he compartido con mis compañeros de cama. Me enamoro fácilmente, es cierto. Pero casi nunca consigo profundizar en ese sentimiento, y la sangre sólo debe otorgarse por un amor profundo. Aún así, cuando Nadya me ofreció la mano de mi hermano, y a él la mía, supe que debía hacerlo. Quería la sangre de Lyosha. Ansié ese regalo más de lo que he ansiado nada en mi vida, salvo quizá el amor de mi compañera. Y deseé darle la mía. Que conociera hasta el más profundo de mis sentimientos, disfrutar del placer de su ponzoña, abrirle hasta mi alma y leer en la suya. Comprendí que él también lo deseaba, y sólo vacilaba por temor a mi reacción, y sin dudar, tomé la decisión por ambos. Y la recompensa fue aún mayor de lo que había imaginado. No sólo por ver gracias a la sangre lo que siempre he sabido de Lyosha por instinto. No sólo por las imágenes que me mostró su líquido vital, aunque sólo por eso habría merecido la pena. Pero no fue sólo eso. Por unos breves segundos, tuve lo que llevo ansiando más de un año. Las mentes de mi hermano y mi mujer entrelazadas con la mía, sus pensamientos en mi cerebro, caóticos y llenos de placer, haciéndome sentir más unido a ellos de lo que jamás he estado. Y por una vez, las palabras me abandonaron. No existen adjetivos en ninguna lengua para explicar la profundidad del vínculo que ahora tengo con ellos, y dudo que nadie las invente jamás.

La sonrisa de mi hermano pasó de la ironía al afecto, a un amor tan intenso como jamás ha sentido uno de los nuestros, y se la devolví de inmediato, deseando que la mía fuera igualmente expresiva.

"Lo es", sonrió.

Nadya pasó su vista de uno a otro, y por una vez, no indagó en nuestras palabras. Sonrió aprobadoramente al percibir nuestros sentimientos, y concentró sus sentidos en los sonidos del bosque, concediéndonos unos segundos más de intimidad. Nadya es feliz no sólo por el amor que recibe de nosotros, y que nos devuelve con creces, sino también sabiendo del afecto que nos une a Lyosha y a mí. Teme tanto que nos separemos, como perdernos. Y comprendí que ese temor lo causa el saber a ciencia cierta lo que nosotros apenas intuíamos hace unas horas. Que nos destrozaría separarnos. Porque a pesar de haber vivido once siglos sin conocernos, somos la semilla de un solo hombre en dos cuerpos distintos.

Dejé el complaciente rumbo de mis pensamientos a regañadientes, cuando mis ojos captaron un movimiento en la distancia. Aún sin que mi olfato pueda confirmármelo de momento, sé de sobra que se trata de los elfos.

"Están aquí", informé.

Y todos detuvimos nuestra marcha, esperando. Pocos segundos después, Querco y Barenor aparecían ante nuestros ojos.

"Seguidnos, hablaremos en nuestro hogar. El bosque está lleno de oídos curiosos esta noche", pidió Barenor.

Tardamos casi media hora en alcanzar el poblado de los elfos, moviéndonos entre la maleza. Si Nadya no nos hubiera acompañado, el trayecto habría sido mucho más breve, acortando distancia de rama en rama. Pero por deferencia al estado de nuestra compañera, los elfos habían preferido caminar, lo que les agradecí, pero que no contribuyó lo más mínimo a acallar mi impaciencia.

Cuando por fin entramos en sus dominios, Nadya jadeó casi imperceptiblemente, y yo no pude reprimir una sonrisa al intentar ver el hogar de los elfos con los ojos inocentes de mi compañera. Si uno no los conoce bien, y no sabe como son en realidad, la forma que tienen de vivir, el modo en que componen cada detalle, en que se entusiasman con la belleza y la perfección de la Naturaleza, aturde los sentidos. Sus hogares son tan hermosos como pueda imaginarse. Pero lo que esconden tras ellos es mucho más oscuro.

Nos guiaron hasta una hermosa cabaña de grandes dimensiones, ornada con flores y plantas, decorada hasta el último milímetro con muebles y tallas de la más hermosa madera. Parece un edificio comunal, no una casa privada. Y presentí que lo que van a decirnos no va a gustarme nada.

Tomamos asiento en torno a una mesa exquisitamente labrada, con Querco y Barenor a la cabeza de la misma, y tras un breve momento de comunicación silenciosa entre ellos, el hombre empezó a hablar.

"Ha habido mucha actividad entre los nuestros. Hemos consultado a los ancestros, celebrado ritos, e investigado a fondo. Y ya tenemos unas cuantas respuestas, aunque mucho me temo que no serán de vuestro agrado"

"¿Sabéis ya que los brujos están persiguiendo a todas nuestras hembras?", preguntó Tadeo.

"Lo sabemos, cazador. Y puedes culparnos a nosotros", respondió Querco, en tono contrito. "Ha sido una consecuencia inesperada de nuestros actos"

"¿Esto es culpa vuestra?", gruñí, empezando a perder la paciencia.

"Hemos realizado una magia muy poderosa. Nublamos el sentido de los brujos, les hicimos olvidar vuestra imagen. Pero no funcionó como esperábamos. Y creedme que lo lamento, el estado del equilibrio no permite errores", susurró Barenor.

"Al olvidar la imagen de Nadya, no se rindieron. Ahora buscan a cualquier hembra que viva en un clan. Hay docenas de ellos encargándose de esa misión. Pero ya hemos tomado medidas. Los nuestros están contactando con todos los cazadores. Pronto habrá uno en cada familia para ayudarles a luchar"

"Pero no os preocupéis. Los rastreadores no son poderosos. No son más que principiantes. Los brujos no desean perder a sus mejores hombres en la búsqueda. Los vampiros acabareis con ellos sin problemas"

Asentimos. Para nosotros, el error de los elfos no ha sido precisamente garrafal. Nos han quitado a los brujos de encima, y nos han hecho ganar tiempo. Si en cada familia hay un cazador, unos brujos novatos no podrán con ninguno de nosotros. Los vampiros convivimos con el peligro día a día, y esto no es más que una molestia cotidiana.

"Y en cuanto a la mutación…", vaciló Barenor.

"¿Es debida a la alteración del equilibrio?", preguntó Tadeo con impaciencia.

"Si, y no", replicó Querco.

"¡Si o no, maldita sea!", exclamé, perdiendo la paciencia. Detesto los malditos silencios de los orejotas. "No es tan complicado"

Querco frunció el ceño en un gesto irritado, pero Barenor se limitó a reír entre dientes.

"Ya sabes como son, querida. Tienen una eternidad por delante, pero actúan como si el mundo fuera a terminarse al instante siguiente. No debes irritarte. Para eso ya están ellos", sonrió afectuosamente hacia la elfa, para a continuación volverse hacia nosotros. "Disculpad a mi hermana. Es sabia y poderosa, pero muy joven. No ha tenido oportunidad hasta ahora de comprobar de primera mano lo que sus recuerdos le dicen. Sois los primeros vampiros a los que se enfrenta, y creo que a pesar de sus conocimientos, no imaginaba que aún no está preparada para hacer frente a vuestro mal genio"

"Yo no tengo mal genio", protesté de modo bastante poco convincente.

Los elfos me miraron con escepticismo.

"En todo caso, no habéis visto ni la mitad", sonrió Lyosha. "Así que por el bien de todos, explicaros, por favor. La situación no es la más propicia para andarse con rodeos"

Los elfos intercambiaron una mirada breve, e intenté dominar mi genio durante el corto instante que transcurrió hasta que Barenor volvió a hablar.

"Los brujos no han mutado. Pero si han conseguido sus poderes gracias a la alteración del equilibrio". Se detuvo, y esperó un segundo, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. Pensé una vez más que no me va a gustar nada lo que vendrá a continuación. "Han estado en el otro lado. Han tratado con… ellos", terminó, bajando prudentemente la voz.

Los nombres tienen poder y hay nombres que no deben ser pronunciados ni en la seguridad de las moradas de los elfos.

"¿Qué has dicho?", preguntó Tadeo. "No te estarás refiriendo…"

"A eso exactamente nos estamos refiriendo, cazador", respondió Querco.

"Pero no es posible", protesté. "Creí que solo los elfos podían…"

"Solo los elfos pueden abrir la puerta", interrumpió Lyosha, en un tono extrañamente introspectivo. "Pero una vez abierta, cualquiera puede pasar"

Tadeo y yo nos volvimos hacia él con más que evidente sorpresa. Muchas historias de nuestra gente hablan del otro lado y de quienes habitan en él, pero todos sabemos que solo los elfos pueden caminar entre dos mundos. No tengo ni idea de a que se refiere Lyosha, pero desde luego lo que está diciendo no se parece en nada a lo que yo he escuchado hasta ahora. Mi incredulidad creció con las siguientes palabras de Barenor.

"Así es", aprobó. "Y tu lo sabes bien Aleksei"

"¿Qué diablos quiere decir con eso, hermano?", lo insté, pero Lyosha parece reticente a responder.

"Tu hermano acompañó a uno de los nuestros al otro lado. Y de no ser por su intervención, Zaelos ya no estaría entre nosotros", respondió Querco por él.

"Pero Zaelos abrió la puerta para mí. ¿Quién la ha abierto para los brujos?", inquirió Lyosha, tras mirarme unos instantes, con la promesa en sus ojos de explicarme más tarde los detalles de esa sorprendente aventura.

"Eso si es a causa de la alteración en el equilibrio. Han encontrado un resquicio, y lo han aprovechado", respondió Barenor.

Tadeo reflexionó tan solo un instante.

"Habéis mandado a Aleksei una vez. Podéis hacerlo de nuevo. Mandadme a mí. Yo negociaré con ellos"

"Agradecemos tu valor, cazador", sonrió Barenor. "Y tendremos en cuenta ese ofrecimiento. Pero no puede ser ahora. Hay que devolver lo que ha sido tomado antes de usarlo de nuevo"

"Yo también iré. Y ni se os ocurra prohibírmelo", gruñí.

"Y yo", añadió Lyosha. "Si ellos han provocado esta situación, y puesto en peligro a Nadya, nadie podrá detenernos, y lo sabéis"

"No pensábamos deteneros. Pero no hablaremos de eso hasta que nazca la criatura", replicó Querco.

"El lenguaje para abrir las puertas es complicado y costoso. No podemos permitirnos usarlo ahora. No después de haber conjurado las palabras de la ocultación y el olvido en contra de los brujos. Habrá que esperar hasta que podamos devolver lo que hemos tomado. El frágil estado del equilibrio no soportaría otra cosa"

Me habría dejado convencer por esa explicación, de no ser porque mis rápidos ojos captaron la mirada de advertencia que Barenor lanzó disimuladamente a Querco. Los engranajes de mi mente trabajaron a toda velocidad, y la intuición me golpeó con la fuerza de un terremoto. Me levanté de mi silla de un salto, ante la mirada atónita de mi familia, y la menos sorprendida de los elfos.

"¡De ninguna manera, elfos! Ni lo soñéis siquiera", exclamé.

"Leo, ¿qué ocurre?", preguntó Nadya con un hilo de voz.

"¿Qué ocurre? Yo os diré lo que ocurre. Están pensando en enviar a Nadya con nosotros, ¿no es así?", pregunté, volviéndome hacia los elfos en ademán acusador.

"Jurasteis no ponerla en peligro", gruñó Lyosha, apretando los puños.

"Sentaos y tranquilizaos", demandó Barenor en tono sereno.

"No pienso sentarme hasta que me respondas. ¿Tenéis pensada esa locura, si o no?", repliqué.

"Es más complicado que todo eso", murmuró Querco.

"No veo la complicación", dijo Lyosha entre dientes. "Es una pregunta sencilla y una respuesta sencilla. ¿Si o no?"

"Si y no", respondió Barenor, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lyosha golpeó la mesa con el puño, poniéndose en pie con un rugido brutal. Yo aparté mi silla de un empujón, y me puse a caminar en círculos en torno a la mesa, intentando frenar con ese absurdo movimiento mis ansias de arrancarles la verdad a golpes a los elfos.

"Eso no funcionará, Querco", susurró Barenor.

Tadeo esbozó una sonrisa brutal.

"¿Intentabas serenarlos con tu magia, mi joven elfa?", preguntó con sarcasmo. "¿Es que no te han enseñado nada tus antepasados? Tus pobres conjuros no funcionarán con dos vampiros más antiguos que un milenio. Responde a lo que te preguntan por una vez, y quizá logres mejores resultados"

"No podemos contestar a eso. No hay una respuesta aún", murmuró Querco, sumisa.

Tadeo inspiró profundamente, mientras Lyosha y yo nos reuníamos en el cabecero de la mesa enfrente a los elfos, intentando serenarnos mutuamente. Necesitamos a los elfos, nos recordé mentalmente una y otra vez, tratando de controlar nuestra ira.

"No hay una respuesta", repitió Tadeo con un tono suave y peligroso, contemplando sus manos extendidas sobre la mesa. Tras unos segundos, alzó la vista, y sus ojos, ahora del más brillante carmesí, se clavaron en los elfos. "¿Y qué diablos significa que no hay una respuesta?", preguntó, alzando la voz.

"Los acontecimientos están precipitándose. La realidad cambia velozmente. Lo que hoy es, mañana puede no ser. No hay respuesta. Aún no. El nacimiento del muchacho lo aclarará", explicó Barenor. "Podéis enfureceros cuanto queráis, podéis negaros a lo que quizá sea inevitable. Pero todos sabemos que haréis lo necesario para salvar a vuestro hijo, y el mundo que vais a legarle"

"Si hay que hacerlo, lo haré", susurró Nadya.

"Ni en broma, Nadya", contestó velozmente Lyosha.

"Ni lo sueñes", añadí yo.

"¿Es que no lo entendéis? Ya no se trata de vosotros, o de mí. Se trata de él", dijo, posando las manos sobre su vientre. "Y si no lo he entendido mal, no tendré que enfrentarme sola a esto. Vosotros estaréis conmigo. Y con vosotros a mi lado, nada puede ocurrirme"

Miré a Lyosha, que contempla a Nadya con orgullo y amor. Es tan valiente, tan leal. Su fe en nosotros es tan inquebrantable, que estremecería al más insensible de los hombres. Y en parte, tiene razón. Se trata de nuestro hijo, del futuro que le espera. Esa es una realidad más grande que nosotros mismos, que nuestra preocupación. Los elfos lo han dicho, y están en lo cierto. Cualquiera de nosotros, cualquiera de los nuestros, haría lo que fuera por ese cachorro. ¿Cómo negarle a Nadya esa oportunidad? ¿Cómo podría perdonarnos que algo le ocurriera a nuestro hijo por protegerla en exceso? Porque al fin y al cabo, ¿qué puede sucederle con tres Hijos del Milenio protegiéndola? Pero las historias que se cuentan sobre 'los otros' no son precisamente prometedoras, así que es mejor asegurarse.

"_Tú ya has estado ahí, hermano. ¿Podemos protegerla?"_, pregunté, dispuesto a aceptar sin reservas el criterio de mi hermano en este tema.

"Podemos hacerlo", asintió, susurrando velozmente.

"Por favor", susurró Nadya. "Decid que lo consideraréis, aunque solo sea. Por todos nosotros. Por Andros"

"¿Andros? ¿Ya has elegido un nombre para él?", sonrió Lyosha.

"Pensé que a Lisías le gustaría que tuviera un nombre griego. Y como es el primero nacido de nosotros, creí que Andros sería adecuado", explicó. "Pero si no os gusta, podemos cambiarlo", añadió rápidamente.

"Me gusta mucho", respondí, sonriendo a mi vez. "Y Lisías estará encantado"

"Entonces… ¿Vais a pensarlo?", susurró.

Lyosha y yo cruzamos una rápida mirada, para volvernos a continuación hacia los elfos. Barenor captó nuestra determinación, y disimuló una sonrisa aprobadora.

"No hace falta, Nadezhda. No los presiones. Quizá ni siquiera necesitemos de tu intervención", dijo, mirándonos con intención. Sabe que Lyosha y yo ya estamos decididos, pero nos ayuda a mantener la mascarada, y eso es algo por lo que siempre le estaré agradecido. Sentí que mi irritación se desvanecía como el humo, apagada por su astucia, y mucho más cuando escuché sus siguientes palabras. "Y una cosa más. Una vez que salgáis de aquí, no debéis volver a hablar de esto. Es peligroso. Aquí estáis protegidos por nuestra magia, pero fuera… Volveremos a hablar de este asunto en un par de meses, os doy mi palabra. Pero no habléis entre vosotros, os lo ruego", añadió, disimulando un guiño hacia Lyosha y yo, a espaldas de Nadya.

"Y mientras tanto, ¿necesitáis ayuda para localizar a los demás cazadores? ¿O para localizar a los rastreadores?", preguntó Tadeo.

"Tranquilo, Tadeo. Tendrás movimiento de sobra cuando nazca ese bebé. Mientras tanto, déjalo todo en nuestras manos. Somos mucho más rápidos comunicándonos que vosotros. Y tus habilidades le serán de gran utilidad al clan de estos hombres", sonrió Barenor, ante la sutil nota de impaciencia en la voz de Tadeo.

"Está bien", masculló después de unos instantes. "Me he comprometido con ellos, y cumpliré con mi labor, pero sigo pensando que los elfos os pensáis demasiado las cosas. Deberíamos reunirnos los más hábiles y terminar con los que han pactado con ellos"

"Y pronto aparecerán más", replicó Querco, negando con la cabeza. "Llevas toda tu larga existencia en esto, cazador. ¿Alguna vez has llegado a pensar que podías acabar con todos los brujos?"

"No, pero…"

"Sin peros. No podréis acabar con ellos, y lo que es más: no debéis. Por mucho que sean una molestia para vosotros, son necesarios para la Naturaleza. Ella los ha puesto ahí, y no deben ser exterminados"

"Aceptaré esa solución", rezongó. "De momento. Pero volveremos a hablar cuando nazca ese cachorro, y veremos quien puede acabar con quien. Si tocan a nuestras hembras, ninguno de nosotros les dará descanso. Cazador o no. Y lo sabéis"

"Por supuesto. Es por eso que nos hemos puesto en marcha tan rápidamente", sonrió Barenor. "Volved a casa y poned sobre aviso a los clanes. Os visitaremos pronto para seguir el estado de Nadezhda, y comunicaros las novedades"

"Y si sois tan efectivos comunicándoos, ¿por qué debemos nosotros avisar a los demás clanes?", preguntó Lyosha con suspicacia.

"¿No lo ibais a hacer de todos modos?", rió entre dientes Barenor. "Que no sea necesario, no significa que no podáis hacerlo. Y ambos sabemos que te sentirás más tranquilo cuando hayas trazado tus propios planes, Aleksei. Querco os acompañará a la salida del bosque. Llegaréis más rápido siguiendo nuestros atajos"

Es una despedida que no deja demasiadas opciones, y todos sabemos que es imposible arrancarles más información a los elfos de los que ellos quieren dar, así que nos despedimos cortésmente, y volvimos a casa siguiendo los pasos de la elfa. Poco después, llegábamos a la mansión. Querco echó un último vistazo a Nadya, y tras mirarnos con una sonrisa de ánimo, se perdió en la espesura. Dos segundos más tarde, Glauco, Ángelo y Árvidas, acompañados por una sumisa Mimí y un inquieto Malachy, salían a recibirnos a la puerta.

"¿Os han confirmado lo que pensabais?", preguntó Malachy. "¿Las están buscando a todas?"

Lyosha asintió, elevando la mano en un ademán tranquilizador. Que no sirvió de gran cosa. Malachy parece a punto de hervir en su propia rabia.

"Serénate. Los elfos se han puesto en movimiento y pronto habrá un cazador en cada casa. Deberíais volver de inmediato. Tus hombres te necesitarán mientras tanto", respondió Lyosha.

"Sí. Sí, eso haremos", respondió Malachy, paseando nerviosamente. "Nena, recoge nuestras cosas. Nos vamos cuanto antes"

"Pero Mal", protestó Mimí, con uno de los pucheros que sólo le dirigía a Malachy. "Me prometiste que tendría tiempo para… ya sabes", terminó, mirando de reojo a Nadya.

"¡Maldita sea, mujer!", bramó Malachy. "Lleváis un año entero apuñalándoos con la mirada. Unos días no van a cambiar nada. ¡Haz lo que te digo! ¡Ahora!"

Nadya había percibido la mirada de Mimí, y quizá debido a ella, o tal vez porque ella misma ha sido objeto de esa ira repentina nacida de la preocupación, procedente de nosotros, avanzó hacia ella con determinación.

"Vamos, querida. Yo te ayudaré a preparar las maletas. Podemos hablar mientras tanto", dijo, tomando de la mano a Mimí, y dedicándole a Malachy una mirada airada, que fue de inmediato imitada por su hembra.

Disimulé mi risa con dificultad hasta que ambas giraron la esquina de la mansión, camino de la casa de invitados. Cuando presumí que ya estaban lo bastante lejos, estallé en carcajadas, y Lyosha se unió a mí con tal fuerza, que supe que él también había estado reprimiendo su risa.

"Reíd cuanto queráis, pero os aseguro que pronto desearéis que siguieran odiándose. Son tan parecidas que difícilmente podremos manejar a las dos si se alían contra nosotros", masculló Malachy.

"Anda, vamos dentro. Unos minutos más no cambiarán la situación, y creo que estás necesitando sentarte junto al fuego y relajarte un rato", ofrecí.

Poco después, todos tomábamos asiento al calor del fuego, mientras Malachy y nuestros hombres esperan una aclaración. Yo mismo espero una aclaración. Mi querido hermano mayor tiene mucho que contarme, y la paciencia no es mi virtud favorita.

"Me consta, Leo", sonrió. "Pero primero habrá que serenar a estos hombres. Necesitan saber que sus mujeres estarán protegidas. Tadeo, quizá tú…", ofreció.

Tadeo asintió, deteniéndose tan solo un segundo a poner en orden sus pensamientos.

"Nosotros no tenemos mucho de que preocuparnos. Por supuesto, porque me tenéis a mí, pero también porque hay bastantes antiguos. Los que buscan a las mujeres son principiantes. Brujos débiles y poco entrenados, y cualquiera de vosotros tendría que poder acabar con ellos sin problemas. No obstante, debemos encargarnos de que ninguna pareja joven se aleja de aquí sin alguien que pueda sentirlos sin caer bajo su embrujo. Si los detectáis, poned a los jóvenes a salvo, y avisadme de inmediato. Los elfos no han dicho que no pueda buscar información por mi cuenta", terminó con una sonrisa brutal.

"¿Enviarán un cazador a cada clan?", preguntó Malachy. "No me importa hacer el trabajo sucio, pero sería un desperdicio derramar su sangre inútilmente. Y me preocupan mis hombres. Muchos son bebedores de humanos, y dudo que puedan contenerse"

"Pues será mejor que los controles, o empezarán a caer como moscas", masculló Tadeo, mientras una mirada torturada recorría su rostro y el de Gelo.

"¿Y qué hay de los mutados?", preguntó este último, intentando cambiar de tema velozmente, tras cruzar una mirada de disculpa con su hermano.

"No son mutaciones", masculló Lyosha. "Han pactado con los otros"

Ni Tadeo ni yo nos alteramos más allá de una poderosa curiosidad al oír las palabras de mi hermano. Todos sabemos que la advertencia de Barenor estaba encaminada únicamente a frenar la prematura curiosidad de Nadya, y no a una intención real de que mantuviéramos un velo de silencio sobre ese tema.

"¿Te refieres a los que viven al otro lado? ¿Y cómo diablos han podido pasar?", exclamó Árvidas.

"Creí que sólo los elfos podían…", empezó Glauco.

"Eso pensábamos todos, primo. Pero al parecer, mi hermano aquí presente, sabe de primera mano que eso no es del todo cierto", me burlé.

"¿Has estado en el otro lado?", preguntó Malachy, atónito.

Me consta que siempre ha admirado a mi hermano, y más desde que hace unos siglos le salvó el pellejo en una batalla. Pero en este momento, Lyosha parece haber crecido diez puntos en la escala personal de Malachy. Y yo diría que de todos nosotros.

"Si", respondió simplemente, mirando a algún punto entre sus pies. "Hace mucho tiempo"

"Se dice que es un lugar terrible. Peligroso incluso para nosotros. Se dice que ni a los elfos les gusta pasar", farfulló Árvidas.

"Es cierto. Y no hablaré de eso. No a menos que sea imprescindible", masculló Lyosha.

Algo en su tono de voz detuvo de inmediato mis inevitables preguntas. Tuve la poderosa intuición de que mi hermano sólo tratará este tema cuando estemos a solas, y no cometí el error de seguir indagando. Sé que a mí no me ocultará lo que quiera que tenga en mente, y aunque me cuesta esperar, también sé que es mejor así. Si él prefiere no hablar, de seguro tiene sus motivos.

Tras la tajante negativa de Lyosha a seguir ese camino en la conversación, nos centramos en planificar la estrategia a seguir en los próximos días, hasta que los cazadores se hayan puesto en marcha. Malachy recibió la promesa de ayuda y consejo por parte de Tadeo, y nosotros le ofrecimos el apoyo de nuestros hombres, de ser necesario. Apenas llevábamos diez minutos hablando, cuando Nadya y Mimí se acercaron al salón con sus brazos enlazados y sonriendo como si fueran las mejores amigas del mundo.

"_Diablos, esto si que es vivir para ver"_, reí en la mente de mi hermano. _"Siempre creí que acabaríamos por tener que separarlas, pero me imaginaba algo bien distinto"_

"Si ese cachorro no fuera ya milagroso de por sí, esto sería suficiente para beatificarlo", susurró Lyosha velozmente, haciendo que todos los presentes bajaran la vista disimulando su risa.

Todos saben del poco afecto que ambas mujeres se tenían hasta esta misma tarde, y aunque nunca ha habido motivo de queja por parte de ninguna de ellas, eso no ha impedido multitud de comentarios maliciosos entre los miembros de ambos clanes, que por supuesto, han llegado a los oídos de hasta el último de los hombres y mujeres de las dos familias.

"¿Podemos irnos ya, querida?", preguntó Malachy, con evidente sarcasmo.

"Por supuesto", respondió ella fríamente, para a continuación volverse hacia Nadya con la mejor de sus sonrisas. "Si me necesitas, ya sabes donde encontrarme. Estaré aquí antes de que puedas colgar el teléfono o levantarte del ordenador"

"Lo mismo digo, querida", sonrió Nadya, sin ningún rastro de ironía o fingimiento en su voz. "Y si ese animal no te trata como debiera, no dudes en decírmelo. Yo misma lo pondré en su sitio", añadió, dedicándole una mirada amenazadora a Malachy, que se limitó a reír entre dientes.

"Si la tratara mal, hace años que me habría arrancado las entrañas, Nadya. Es a mí a quien deberías proteger", sonrió.

"Muy gracioso", replicó ella, dirigiéndose a la salida, dispuesta a acompañarlos al coche.

En cuanto hubieron salido, Lyosha se volvió hacia nuestros hombres.

"Organizad la vigilancia. Nosotros volveremos en un rato. Si Nadya pregunta, decidle que hemos ido a rastrear el terreno", susurró Lyosha.

Nuestros primos se pusieron en marcha de inmediato, y mi hermano se levantó perezosamente, haciéndonos una seña a Tadeo y a mí para que le siguiéramos. Algo totalmente innecesario. Lo seguiríamos hasta el maldito infierno sólo por saciar nuestra curiosidad de una condenada vez. Lyosha caminó en silencio hasta la entrada principal, la atravesó y continuó andando casi un kilómetro. Finalmente, se detuvo, olfateando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había oídos indiscretos espiándonos. Tanta precaución está empezando a ponerme nervioso.

"No hay nadie, hermano", gruñí. "Vamos, habla de una vez. ¿A qué diablos vienen tantas precauciones?"

Lyosha suspiró brevemente, y se mesó el cabello hacia atrás en un gesto característico en él cuando se siente inquieto o molesto. Me dieron ganas de sacudirlo, tanta intriga está a punto de volverme loco.

"No es que no quiera hablar, Leo. Es que no sé muy bien por donde empezar", se disculpó. "Creí que jamás tendría que volver a recordar esa experiencia"

"¿Tan terrible fue, Aleksei?", preguntó Tadeo, solícito.

"En absoluto, Tadeo", respondió Lyosha, sonriendo amargamente. "Eso es lo peor. Que no fue terrible en absoluto"

"¿Entonces?", inquirí sorprendido.

"Todo lo que habéis oído, todo lo que os han contado sobre el otro lado, es mentira. Es una gran mentira tramada por los elfos y por los más antiguos de los nuestros para protegernos. Para proteger a nuestra especie, para salvarnos a todos"

"Espera", lo interrumpí. "Espera un momento. ¿Me estás diciendo que no es un lugar horrible, repleto de criaturas que pueden destrozarnos a cada paso? ¿Nada de torturas eternas o espíritus furiosos? ¿Nada de seres que no perecen bajo ningún arma?"

"Oh, hay mucho de todo eso, y quizá más. Pero nada peor de lo que ya habéis vivido hasta ahora. Yo diría que es incluso entretenido"

"Entonces, ¿de qué diablos intentan protegernos, Aleksei?"

Lyosha volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Pocos segundos después, alzaba la vista de nuevo y buscaba un lugar donde tomar asiento. Localizó una roca plana junto al sendero y se retrepó en ella, tirando de nuevo del cabello de su frente hacia atrás.

"Creen que si los nuestros pasan al otro lado, jamás volverán. Y maldito si no están en lo cierto. Es por eso que no quiero que nadie nos oiga, y nada de lo que se hable aquí hoy podrá salir de aquí jamás. Sólo os lo contaré a vosotros porque pese a lo que Barenor diga, sé que ya ha tomado su decisión. Nosotros tres pasaremos al otro lado. Y volveremos. Por todos los diablos del maldito infierno que volveremos"

"Por supuesto que volveremos. Tú volviste una vez, y yo no voy a ningún sitio sin ti", gruñí. "¿Qué diablos hay ahí tan terrible que pueda impedirnos volver a tres Hijos del Milenio?"

"La humanidad perdida", suspiró Lyosha.

"¿Y eso que diablos significa?", pregunté.

"Volví a dormir, Leo. ¿Cuántas veces has ansiado poder hacerlo?", gritó en mi dirección. "Me emborraché, Tadeo, ¿recuerdas lo que era eso?", bramó hacia Tadeo, poniéndose en pie, y paseando en círculos, mientras los dos lo mirábamos atónitos.

"Recordé el sabor de la comida, sentí en mi boca el calor del licor. Yací con una hembra y probé el sabor de su saliva y de su sudor, y del mío en sus labios. Oí los latidos de mi corazón, caté el aire que entraba en mis pulmones… Necesité de ese aire. Mi cuerpo se agotó y durmió. Los sueños me acompañaron cada noche, y el calor del alba me calentó cada mañana sin que mi cuerpo se trasparentara con los rayos del sol en el horizonte".

Volvió a sentarse, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos, y Tadeo y yo lo acompañamos tras tan solo unos instantes de duda. Posé mi mano en su hombro, y él me devolvió una mirada agradecida. Busqué en mi mente alguna palabra que sirviera para arrancarlo de sus recuerdos, pero él aún tenía más que decir. Y fue casi lo más increíble.

"Pero sobre todo, sobre todas esas pequeñas cosas que casi había olvidado, lo más sorprendente fue la sed. No sentí la sed de sangre. Ni un solo instante durante cinco días. Sentí hambre, si. Y sed. Pero de alimento y agua. Me moví entre decenas de almas sin sentirme tentado ni una sola vez. Casi llegué a olvidar lo que es tener siempre la sed presionándote en algún lugar de tu mente. Casi"

"Pero volviste", susurré.

"Claro que volví, hermano", sonrió, con la sonrisa más amarga que jamás he visto. "Y eso me enseñó algo que jamás quise saber de mi mismo. Zaelos ya me había advertido de que lo que sentía, lo que hacía no era real. Que viviría para siempre en una imitación de vida, mientras ellos aprovechaban mi energía. Sin memoria, sin recuerdos. Sin ser más de lo que era, ni menos. Repitiendo mi vida una y otra vez hasta el infinito. Marchitándome y muriendo, y volviendo a nacer en un ciclo sin fin. Durante años me engañé diciéndome que había vuelto por sus consejos. Por no vivir una vida falsa, por no ser usado por otros. Pero no es cierto. A vosotros no puedo engañaros. No fue por eso por lo que volví. Quizá fuera una imitación de vida, pero os aseguro que para mí era muy real"

"Lo entiendo", susurré. "Y yo también habría vuelto"

"¿En serio lo entiendes? ¿Crees que de verdad lo entiendes? Vamos, mi inspirado hermano menor, dime que crees que entender", preguntó con tal sarcasmo que si se hubiera tratado de otro hombre le habría arrancado las entrañas.

Pero no es otro hombre, y sé lo que piensa como si yo mismo lo estuviera pensando. Tomé aire, y me dispuse a decirle lo que tanto le costó a él decirse a si mismo.

"Amas tu vida, hermano. O lo que quiera que sea que tenemos. En lo más profundo de nosotros, no queremos cambiar. No queremos ser otra cosa. Aquí somos respetados, conocidos y temidos. Somos lo que somos y no sabemos ser otra cosa. Aquí tienes un nombre, una historia. Eres quien eres, y no necesitas más. Y no quieres ser mortal. No quieres envejecer y morir. No quieres debilitarte. Quieres ser quien eres. Aleksei, el vampiro. Y yo también querría de haber estado en tu lugar", musité.

"Y yo", murmuró Tadeo.

"Eso es", aprobó, apenado, pero reconfortado también por mi comprensión. "No se trata de que seamos monstruos. Se trata de que yo he comprobado que me gusta serlo. Que me gustaba mi vida en este lado. Allí no era más que uno del montón, uno más entre tantos. Sin nada especial, salvo quizá mi talento como guerrero, porque eso no lo perdí. Pero aquí… Aquí soy alguien a quien tener en cuenta. No me importó volver y ser un monstruo. Es lo que soy, y lo eché de menos"

"Pues al diablo con todo, Lyosha", gruñí. "Nadya tiene razón. Aceptémonos de una maldita vez"

"Eso es", sonrió Tadeo. "¿Quién demonios quiere ser mortal?"

"Muchos de nosotros", suspiró Lyosha. "Por eso se tramaron todas esas historias sobre el otro lado"

"Niñatos estúpidos", desechó Tadeo con un gesto despectivo de su mano.

"Débiles que nunca llegarán a cabezas de clan", añadí yo.

"Es decir, casi todos los nuestros"

"Pues al diablo también con ellos. Nosotros volveremos"

"¿Y Nadya, Leo? ¿Volverá Nadya?"

"Claro que volverá", sonrió Tadeo. "Los elfos no son idiotas, amigos. ¿Por qué pensáis que quieren esperar a que nazca el cachorro?"

La inquietud que empezaba a poseerme cuando Lyosha nombró a Nadya, se esfumó de inmediato al comprender las palabras de Tadeo. Y me sorprendí gratamente de la astucia de los elfos, una vez más.

"Claro", exclamé. "Nadya jamás abandonará a ese cachorro"

"Ni a vosotros", volvió a sonreír Tadeo. "Lo que los elfos no han percibido es que podrían enviarla mañana mismo, y aún así volvería sin problemas. Vosotros sois la ambición, el orgullo. El goce por la vida. Pero ella es el amor. Resurgiría de sus cenizas con tal de estar a vuestro lado"

Lo contemplamos unos segundos, masticando el sabor de su amargura. Comprendí al instante el motivo de su tristeza, y doblegué las palabras sarcásticas que estaban a punto de escapar de mi maldita lengua. Le herirían muy profundamente, y Tadeo me agrada demasiado como para eso. No obstante, necesité decir algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarle a sobrellevar su carga, pero nada apareció en mi mente. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, nada de lo que pudieran decirme iba a servir. No obstante, Lyosha quiso intentarlo.

"Ella te desea, lo sabes", afirmó.

"¿Es mi premio de consolación, Aleksei?", sonrió amargamente Tadeo.

"Es lo que es, amigo. Ojalá pudiéramos decirte otra cosa", respondí.

"No es necesario. Sabía desde el principio que no tenía esperanza, pero ni aún así pude frenarlo. Sólo espero no molestaros con este pueril sentimiento"

"No nos molestas. Tú no. Ambos sabemos que jamás harás nada que pueda ofendernos", replicó Lyosha.

"Por supuesto que no. Y creedme si os digo que he intentado evitarlo"

"Y si alguien sabe lo difícil que es eso somos mi hermano y yo", sonreí. "Tranquilo, amigo. Nos sentimos halagados, no debes disculparte. Sólo sentimos que las cosas no puedan ser de otro modo"

"Maldito mentiroso", rió Tadeo, recuperado su buen humor. "No lo sentís lo más mínimo"

"No. La verdad es que no", repliqué, riendo a mi vez. "Pero si es cierto que lo siento por ti", añadí en tono de burla.

"En el fondo, me siento aliviado. ¿Quién diablos querría tenerte por hermano?", me provocó.

"A mi no me mires", respondió Lyosha. "Yo me pregunto lo mismo cada minuto del día"

"Tonterías. Ambos me adoráis"

Tadeo y Lyosha bufaron despreciativamente. Riendo a carcajadas, estreché a cada uno por un hombro, y los empujé de camino a casa, donde disfrutaríamos de un buen fuego, buena conversación y de la presencia de la mujer que los tres amábamos con desesperación.


End file.
